Sacrifice and Surrender (Sacrifices Universe 2)
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Sequel to "Sacrifices for Peace": Sakura and Itachi succeeded in their mission to seal away Zetsu and heal Madara, forever changing the shinobi world. But the price of victory was terrible. It's been a year for everyone else, but Sakura was in a coma all that time. Now she's awake, and her life has changed forever...again. [Time-travel AU][complete]
1. 1: Awakening

**To all my wonderful fans/readers/friends,**

 **Welcome to the second instalment of the _"Sacrifices Universe"_**

 **This story is #2, the sequel to " _Sacrifices for Peace"_**

 **I highly recommend reading that before you read this. You'll be confused if you don't, but your choice I guess.**

 **[ It's less than 30 chapters long - and worth it, according to the many positive reviews! :) ]**

* * *

 _ **edit: for those of you who get annoyed at the 'baby' thing/say you don't want to read it/are sick of the trope.. fine, but if you stop reading because of that, you're going to miss out. didn't you find out in SFP that I write unexpected things? have a little faith, thanks.**_

* * *

 _ **Sacrifice and Surrender**_

 _It's been a year since Sakura and Itachi sealed away Zetsu._

 _It's been a year since Itachi sacrificed himself to save Sakura._

 _It's been a year since Izuna was killed._

 _Sakura's been in a coma, but now she's awake._

 _It's been a year for everyone else._ _But for her, it's only been hours._

 _She's awake, and stuck in the past alone, without the man she fell in love with. Without anything holding her to the ground anymore._

 _Things have changed in Konoha, and whether she's ready or not, Sakura has a new life waiting for her and she better find a way to live it, or lose herself altogether._

* * *

This story picks up immediately after the epilogue of _Sacrifices for Peace._

Please enjoy, don't forget to leave a review, follow and/or favourite.

Reviews make the writing better and faster. Basically, the more reviews = more feedback and inspiration = more motivation = faster updates!

Much love,

Alex xx

* * *

 **Chapter One: Awakening**

The first thing she recognised was touch.

Her fingers slowly rubbed the cloth, her body felt the soft mattress she lay on, her toes shifted the blanket that was on top of her.

Next, smell. The room smelt almost stale, the air was warm but not unpleasantly so and there was a wafting scent of something floral.

Her body felt exhausted, heavy. She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes, taking long and slow blinks, adjusting to the dim light from the total darkness. Her vision blurred into focus. The ceiling was a dull tan colour, her eyes shifted sideways, but she kept her head straight, and she saw the walls were a slightly darker colour. Black ink traced a pattern over it. _A seal_ , she thought faintly.

Tired as she was, she moved her head and arms, trying to sit up.

There was a gasp, and some young girl she'd never seen before was by her side.

"You're awake," the girl said with wonder.

She helped Sakura to sit up. Sakura felt stiffness in her lower abdomen and alarm bells started ringing in Sakura's head.

"Who are you?" Her voice felt like sandpaper in her throat. "Where am I?"

"My name is Hikari Shimura," the girl replied, handing Sakura a glass of water. "You're in the hospital in Konoha."

Sakura gladly drank the water. Her mind was a fog; what was she doing in the hospital? The girl, Hikari, took the glass back. Shimura, the name gave her shivers.

"Lady Sakura, please, I'm going to tell them you're awake. Okay? Please lay back and rest."

Sakura gave a vague nod, eyeing the seals in the room. She recognised them, they were the kind of seals used in medicine when the patient was unconscious for a long time. Coma patients. She swallowed, feeling weak. How long had she been asleep?

She glanced at her hands and arms and had a sharp intake of breath. She was thin. Very thin. Her bones were more visible than she'd ever seen them before. Her hands came up to her face and she touched her cheeks. They were swallow. She must look half dead. It only added to her incoherent thoughts about the length of time she'd been unconscious. With some hesitation, she pushed back the blanket. She was wearing a thick and short white kimono, and she was naked underneath. Her legs looked like she was eleven again. She glanced up at the seals. Clearly, they were incomplete, if they weren't, her muscle wouldn't have died. It was going to be a pain to get it back. She took a breath and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet landed on the cold floor and slowly, shakily, she forced herself to stand up. Clammy cold sweat started to form on her brow.

With one hand on the bed, she took a step.

The door burst open and shocked her. The first thing she saw was black hair. Her heart lurched.

 _Itachi._

She remembered. Her eyes focused on the man staring at her with dark, Uchiha eyes. It wasn't Itachi.

 _She remembered._

Blood pouring from his gaping wounds. His mouth coughing out blood. Her name, the last thing he said.

Her eyes widened on Madara, who was staring at her with a mix of relief and concern and something else. She stumbled on her trembling, weak legs, falling forwards, He caught her. She felt so small in his arms, so fragile.

"Itachi," she whimpered.

Madara picked her up smoothly, hooking an arm under her legs and putting her carefully back on the bed.

She turned away from him and gripped her pillow.

Itachi was dead.

"How long?" She murmured.

The reply came after a moment of silence.

"A year."

Sakura barely reacted. A year. It felt more like a day, an hour. No time at all.

Itachi was _dead._

"Sakura."

It was Hashirama.

"Do you want us to come back later?"

She glanced at who was there. Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama. The last three people she was with. Memories of that night crashed back into her mind. Itachi was dead. Izuna was dead. She scrunched her eyes shut and turned her face into her pillow.

"Let's go."

She heard Madara say.

She heard them leave and pain radiated from her chest.

"Sakura."

A new voice spoke. The other one in the room she'd seen and not recognised.

"My name is Madoka. I'm your doctor."

When she didn't reply, he continued.

"I'll come back in an hour when you've had some time to digest, and then we can talk. There are things you need to know about your injuries and recovery."

Sakura didn't reply again. Madoka left, and she let the tears fall as sobs wracked her body.

* * *

Madara stayed outside Sakura's room long after Hashirama and his brother departed. He earned a disapproving stare from the doctor, but he wasn't told to leave. He listened to her crying through the wall and felt pain ripple throughout his own body.

He understood, but it still hurt him when she whispered Itachi's name. It had been a year for them, but maybe only moments for her. She hadn't grieved and he wasn't going to leave her, not when she hadn't heard the extent of her own injuries. He considered sending someone to get Matsuri but decided against it. He didn't want her to be overwhelmed with people. If Sakura needed Suri, he'd send her over later.

* * *

"She was thinner than I'd thought she would be," Tobirama said with worry once he and Hashirama were back in the Hokage's office. "We need to research the seals. It's not good enough."

Hashirama nodded, taking a seat in his chair while Tobirama sat on the desk.

"We can't afford for the patients to lose muscle like that. It takes too long to train back up." He let out a sigh. "Thank the Sage she's awake though. I was scared she'd never wake up."

Tobirama nodded. From what he'd read in the scrolls he'd found in her house, Sakura had practically been in charge of the hospital. Hashirama had used his wood jutsu to build and expand the hospital in a way close to what she had described in her writing. She would know the seals he'd used, he hoped. She'd know what needed to be fixed. It was just unfortunate that she was the patient.

Tobirama was relieved that Sakura had woken up for more than one reason. She was important to the future of the village, she was skilled and knowledgeable. A lot of what Sakura and Itachi had left them had put the progress of the village into super speed. Many things that might have taken years and years of planning were already in motion, or at least ready and waiting.

Even though she had been in a coma for a year, Sakura had become like a folk hero.

The night of the attack had sparked rumours upon rumours of what had actually happened. The official story that Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara had decided on was that Sakura and Itachi had been tracking a threat all over the world, and had come across intelligence that its target was the Nine-Tailed Fox. They needed to keep their existence as secret as possible, in case they became targets of the person they hunted. It was why they'd barely interacted with anyone in the village, and why they'd disappeared at the Uchiha party at the festival.

One of their contacts had held the target captive for a month, but he'd gotten free and come after them in Konoha. Madara intercepted the target while scouting around the village. Unfortunately, the target, a man they discovered was named Zetsu, was stronger than anticipated and held Madara captive. His goal was to force Izuna to come and look for his brother, and then use Izuna's eyes to give Madara the Eternal Mangeyko Sharingan and use Madara's power to gain control over the Fox demon and destroy the village. Izuna was killed after the exchange of their eyes. Zetsu then proceeded to force Madara out of the village and use his Sharingan to control the Nine-Tails. Hashirama, Sakura, Tobirama, and Itachi pursued Zetsu in an attempt to rescue Madara. Itachi and Sakura sealed away Zetsu, and Hashirama fought the Nine-Tails. Sakura healed Madara. During the battle, Itachi died protecting Sakura from an attack from the Nine-Tails, but Sakura was also severely injured.

The specific details of the event were not disclosed nor recorded, which made some of the clan leaders uneasy. The Nara, so uncannily intelligent, definitely held their own reservations about the event, but they didn't question the Hokage's decision after Hashirama had a particularly bad day and intimidated them all into silence by releasing all of his chakra and almost suffocating them with his outburst of frustration and anger.

But with the little information that was released, Sakura became even more of a hero to the Uchiha. She kept saving them, and Matsuri was more than happy to spread it around the clan how good a friend and person she was too.

Outside of the Uchiha, Sakura became a hero to the village for battling against the Nine-Tails and saving them from the wicked threat of Zetsu, backed by the unwavering support of the Hokage, Tobirama and Madara. She was held in high regard and had a level of respect that the majority of the conscious people didn't have, which, of course, seemed to annoy Yori Shimura who hadn't taken a shine to her at all.

Tobirama knew the truth of it all, and he hardly cared about the status she now carried. He was glad that Sakura had woken up because she was important to him personally. Sakura was his friend, a good friend, he'd like to claim. She was someone he'd come to care for like she was his own little sister. He valued the easy camaraderie between them, and that she never once backed away or relented in front of him when many others had. He knew that his face was sharp and intimidating. His demeanour was often mistaken for cold and angry, but she saw through all that. She was strong and tough in body and mind, and now that she was awake, he was going to make sure that didn't change.

But it wasn't just Tobirama that needed Sakura to be okay. Hashirama did too. He was constantly worried about her, wanting to talk to her about Konoha, to ensure that she was okay mentally. He talked to her a lot when he visited her, about everything and anything. It was almost endearing, but mostly Tobirama thought she would've been getting pretty damn annoyed with him three months in if she could hear him.

Hashirama wasn't who Tobirama was concerned about the most though. Madara was the one that really needed her. Her just being alive, even unconscious, was enough to stop the man from becoming the dark version of himself that had occasionally appeared over the last year. The first few months after Zetsu had been hard. Madara had been unpredictable in his moods, often overreacting to the smallest things. But something had changed a few months in, it was like a switch was turned on, or off, inside him. Tobirama suspected that he'd finally read the scroll that Sakura had left for Madara.

There was something else that wasn't obvious to those who weren't close to him, but for Tobirama and Hashirama, who dealt with him every day, it was clear. Madara was irrevocably in love with Sakura. Everything he did seemed to have her words and influence behind it, like he was trying to live up to her expectations, to be someone she would be proud of. Tobirama wasn't even sure if the man himself was even aware of it. But once he'd gone to check on Sakura and Madara had been there, and he was talking to her, in a quiet voice, about things Tobirama had never heard Madara talk about before. About what was really in his heart. Part of Tobirama was almost glad that Itachi was gone, only just so Madara might have a better chance to hold onto whatever hope he was holding onto, but those thoughts made him sick. Itachi was a good man who had died a hero, and Tobirama would rather he were alive than dead any day.

* * *

Sakura spent a good twenty minutes crying her eyes and heart and soul out before she forced herself to stop and focus. Her crying was stifled and her throat ached with the sharp pain of unreleased cries.

That doctor, whoever he was, wasn't trained by Tsunade, and Sakura was the best damn medic in her own time, let alone this time, so before he came and told her something about her condition, she was going to check herself out first. That was for damn sure. She turned over and lay prone on her back, closed her eyes and performed a self-check. She winced at the state of her muscles. They were practically non-existent. Her training was going to be hell. It had to be hell to get them back.

Her broken bones had healed relatively well. But there was a break in her arm that had healed wrong and she was going to have to re-break it to heal it correctly - not something she was looking forward to. She smoothed out some of her scars and the scar tissue and then stopped her scan when she came to her lower abdomen.

Her chakra spiked in anger, denial and disbelief.

The door was suddenly flung open and Madara was there again.

"What is it?" He asked, looking drawn and worried.

"Who healed me?" Sakura asked through gritted teeth.

His brows drew together in confusion. She sat up and glared at him.

"Who healed me?" she shrieked.

Her outburst must have caused an uproar because several people entered the room. Madara, she saw, stood impassively and stared at her through hooded eyes that she couldn't read. Madoka walked in, calm in his gait in a way that made Sakura want to punch him.

"Did you do this to me?" She growled at him.

"My apologies, I don't know what you're talking about, Lady Sakura," Madoka replied calmly.

Sakura lay her hand against her stomach.

"This. This.. travesty of a fucking... y-you ruined me!"

Madoka took a long look at her and then ushered several of the other spectators out of the room. Madara closed the door.

"Your injuries were extensive," Madoka said in that same calm voice that made Sakura want to tear her hair out. "By the time we could treat you, there wasn't anything we could do."

Sakura stared at him.

"Get out." She said flatly. "Get out now!"

Madoka gave her a short nod.

"I will come back."

Madara stayed. Sakura stared at the wall. She wanted to break it. Break everything.

"I could have fixed this," she breathed, harsh and ragged.

"I know," Madara replied.

Sakura's eyes flickered to him. He stood at the end of her bed. His gaze was not warm or cold, calculating or vacant. He was just there, waiting for her signal, to leave or stay. Sakura looked down at the hand on her stomach and then back at Madara. Tears dropped from her eyes.

"I.. I can't have children."

The words get wrong coming out of her mouth. She felt something break inside her, a different loss than she was feeling for Itachi.

"Itachi's d-dead and I - I c-can't .."

She felt her body seize and release and shudder and break. She sobbed and cried and her breath hurt. She couldn't breathe. Madara walked to her side, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She rocked forward, wailing into him as he kept her from falling over. She cried until she was too exhausted to stay awake. Madara laid her back on the bed and she knew he was there until she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

A year had passed in an instant, and she hadn't known it. She didn't have time to do anything, to deal with anything, to know anything. Everything slammed into her at once and Sakura grieved for her lost love and mourned for her lost chance at motherhood.

* * *

Sakura didn't sleep long. She woke up some hours later, discovering that night had only just fallen and she stared at the wall, eyes wide and dry. Numb. Her food untouched, her water glass full.

The door to her room creaked open for the thousandth time. But instead of one of the parade of nurses who tried to instruct her on her recovery, it was Madoka. The doctor.

"I understand you're a medic of exceptional skill," he said. "I am not a vain or prideful man, Sakura. I have many talents and have served my clan and village well. But after examining Madara, hearing the stories of what you did for Izuna and Matsuri Uchiha and her child, it appears I have much to learn." He let out a breath. "It is unfortunate and regrettable what has happened to you, and I deeply apologise. It is apparent that I and all medical staff in Konoha require more study."

Sakura blinked and her eyes burned a moment. She looked at him and saw his sincerity. She hadn't expected that. She swallowed her own sadness for the rational thought that she was the product of medical training for more advanced than anything they had.

"We did the best we could," he continued. "I am sorry."

She sat up, slowly.

"It's a lot to take in at once," she murmured.

Madoka seemed relieved at her words.

"Can we discuss your treatment now that you're awake? Or would you prefer to wait until tomorrow?"

Sakura smiled sadly.

"I'm not going to sleep much tonight," she said.

He nodded and they spoke. Sakura mostly listened, pitching in an idea every now and again. Revising some of it. Firstly, She needed to build her way up to heavier foods, to put on weight and readjust to living. Her physical therapy would consist of progressive walking and muscle-building exercise and stretching. After a month, if she was on track, she would be allowed to leave the hospital and go home. A month seemed like far too long for her, but she agreed without much of a fight, knowing that she'd be out sooner than that, how remembering how much she hated it when patients fought her. She was clear-headed enough to respect a fellow doctor.

There was no mention of therapy for her mental health. Sakura supposed that was something Tsunade had changed. She bit the inside of her cheek, professionally aware she needed it, but personally happy to have it off her to-do list. Perhaps she'd take a leaf from Kakashi's book and turn to excessive lateness, books and poor excuses as a coping method. Anything that didn't resemble what Sasuke did.

Madoka left her with the order to eat the now cold soup left for her and sleep if she could. She ate half, and slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep, filled with dreams of black and blood.

* * *

Matsuri arrived at Madara's office in the early morning the day after Sakura had awoken. Kagami was on her hip, his little handing grabbing for Madara when he saw him.

"Matsuri," Madara greeted her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Matsuri walked in and closed the door. She walked over to Madara and forcibly put Kagami in his lap. Madara took the boy without much hesitation and was amused by the look of betrayal in Matsuri's eyes.

"I can't believe he loves you that much," Matsuri said with a sigh.

Madara smirked and tossed his hair away from the handsy Kagami and over his shoulder.

"He's a very smart boy," Madara replied smugly.

"You stole his first word from me," Matsuri whined. "It was supposed to be _mama,_ not _Mada."_ Madara's smugness deepened. "That's not why I'm here though," Matsuri continued. She looked at Madara seriously. "Sakura. I heard she's awake."

Madara nodded to her.

Matsuri bit her lip.

"Does she know?"

"She did not take it well," Madara replied evenly, remembering the look of brokenness on Sakura's face and the sound of her wails.

"Can I see her?" Matsuri asked nervously.

"I think she would be glad to see you," Madara said after a moment. "But before you do, we need to speak with Hashirama."

Matsuri frowned.

"Why?"

Madara stood and handed Matsuri back her son and didn't reply. He walked out the door and heard Matsuri let out a tired sigh. She followed him to the office of the Hokage wordlessly, knowing that he wasn't going to respond if he didn't want to. Madara walked through the open door to see Hashirama pouring a cup of sake. He startled when Madara entered the room and flashed a guilty and sheepish expression. Madara simply stared at him.

Matsuri laughed.

"Pretty brazen of you, Lord Hokage," she said. "It's barely ten in the morning."

Hashirama cleared his throat.

"True enough, but sake tastes good any time of the day."

He beamed at Kagami, who gave a shy wave at his mothers urging. Madara was proud of the boy, he was smart for an infant. Hashirama glanced at Madara and caught the expression on his face.

"What brings you here?" He asked, casually putting away the bottles Madara was sure would be confiscated by a Tobirama within hours.

"I wanted to go and see Sakura," Matsuri answered. "But Madara insisted we come here first."

Hashirama looked at Madara questioningly.

"It would be better for Sakura if she didn't have to keep the truth hidden from those close to her, particularly with her condition as it is," Madara explained.

Hashirama leaned back in his chair.

"We can't betray her trust like that," he said after a moment.

"If it helps, she told me that after everything was over she was going to tell me everything anyway," Matsuri piped up.

Madara gave Hashirama a look and he sighed.

"Very well."

He then launched into Sakura and Itachi's story. The whole truth. To Matsuri's credit, she remained quiet and listened intently without interruption. After Hashirama finished, she was quiet for a moment longer before she nodded.

"Well, it certainly explains a lot," she said.

Madara turned to her and raised his eyebrows. Matsuri shrugged at him.

"We talked a lot, some things didn't really make sense. Now they do."

Hashirama gave a small chuckle.

"Sakura chooses her people well, it seems."

"Does Yuri know?" Matsuri asked Madara.

Madara clenched his jaw.

"We debriefed him after the attack."

Tobirama and Yuri had found Izuna's body. Yuri didn't respond to his death well. The pair of them were as close as brothers, best friends since they were children. His death cast Yuri into a deep depression, awakening his Mangekyo. He was told everything as soon as Madara woke up. Matsuri's husband hadn't been able to look Madara in the eyes since then. Madara understood. He could barely look at himself either.

Matsuri nodded with some determination.

"I'm going to see her now."

"I'll come with you," Madara said. He looked at Hashirama. "When I return, I have some reports to go over with you."

Hashirama nodded.

"Tell me how she is."

Madara left with Matsuri. They were greeted with little bows to the head from a lot of the people they passed. Madara, the Uchiha clan head, and Matsuri, the mother of the new heir. Not a title she wanted, Madara knew.

"I can't imagine how hard this is going to be for her now," Matsuri murmured. "She's really alone."

Madara cast her a questioning look.

"Itachi was her only link to her home, her life," Matsuri said with a sigh. "And she loved him, loves him. She's going to feel isolated here. We're not strangers exactly, but we may as well be."

"She's strong," Madara said.

Matsuri looked at him with pursed lips.

"You don't get it. You're such a man."

"I take that as a compliment," Madara said as they walked through the doors of the hospital.

Matsuri snorted.

"You shouldn't."

They walked to Sakura's room. Both were intimately familiar with it. Madara came to see Sakura more than he'd ever admit in the last year. Matsuri visited her at least three times a week, brushing her hair, dabbing scent on her wrists, helping the nurses wash her.

"Lord Madara, Lady Matsuri," Hikari Shimura greeted them with a smile.

"Hello," Matsuri said. "Can I go and see her?"

Hikari nodded, looking worried.

"I think she needs a friend," she said. Matsuri nodded knowingly. "She's awake now. She's not eating much, so if you can get her to eat some more breakfast that would be good. Doctor Madoka is going to have her do some exercises this afternoon."

"Thank you," Matsuri replied to the girl.

Hikari Shimura was the one person from that clan that Madara could stand.

They paused outside the door. Matsuri handed Kagami over to Madara.

"Maybe we should wait to see how she is before I bring Kagami inside. It might be too painful right now," she said quietly.

Madara nodded, trying to untangle his hair from Kagami's vice-like baby grip. Matsuri took a breath and walked inside.

* * *

Sakura eyed the walking frame with a large amount of disdain. The nurse, Hikari - well, not a nurse, just a young girl helping and trying to learn medical ninjutsu - had brought it in an hour earlier, with an apologetic look on her face. Sakura, apparently, wasn't strong enough to get far on her own but she sure as hell wasn't going to use that thing.

The door to the room opened and Sakura looked up to see someone who made her immediately tear up.

"Matsuri," she whispered.

Matsuri closed the door behind her, walked over to Sakura and threw her arms around her. Sakura froze for a second before she hugged her back.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Matsuri whispered. She pulled back and wiped Sakura's tears. "I'm here for you, always, okay?"

Sakura sniffed and nodded.

"I know. Thanks."

Matsuri brushed her hands through Sakura's hair.

"It's gotten long," she said.

Sakura looked at her hair. It had, it was grown out like when she was a little girl. Amazing what a year could do to the body.

Matsuri smiled softly at her.

"I brushed it for you, while you were asleep. It's so pretty, I didn't want to cut it."

Sakura was a little shocked at her confession but she was happy. Matsuri had come to visit her, she'd had people come to visit her. She didn't know anything, couldn't remember anything except darkness, but it somehow helped her, just a little, to know that someone had been here for her.

"Madara and Hashirama told me the truth, Sakura," Matsuri said after a moment.

"About what?"

"You. Itachi. Where you came from." Matsuri took her hand. "I believe it all," she said with full sincerity.

Sakura stared at Matsuri.

"How can you believe it? It's such an unbelievable story."

Matsuri poked her on the side of the head with one finger in a way that made Sakura freeze.

"Because I know you. You're not normal, Sakura, I knew that from the minute you saved my life."

Sakura swallowed the incredible pain that she felt from Matsuri's absent-minded and carefree action. Her forehead burned.

"I'm too tired and overwhelmed to even try to deny it," Sakura said after a moment.

Matsuri let out a laugh.

"Madara said it would be better for you if you didn't have to hide anything from your friends."

"That's surprisingly thoughtful," Sakura murmured.

 _Friends._ The word brought forward a lot of faces and memories and feelings that were shrouded in a haze of sorrow and anger.

"Sakura." Matsuri seemed unusually timid when she said her name. Sakura looked at her with a slight frown. "I'll just say this outright. I don't know how else to say it." Sakura tensed. "I know you can't… have children anymore." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, so Kagami is outside the door with Madara right now." Sakura swallowed. "When you're ready, and only then, Yuri and I… we want you to be a part of our lives, our family."

Sakura felt her hands tighten on the blankets. Memories rushed through her head.

The chaotic birth where the mother and baby had both almost died. Itachi telling her who Kagami was; that he was Shisui's grandfather. Sakura's heart constricted as she remembered the promise they made together to give Kagami the best they could so that Shisui might live again. She remembered the first time she tried to babysit him and how Itachi was like a baby-whisperer, and the way that day felt, like they were a real family, like one day they could have a child of their own.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'd like to see him," she whispered, her throat hurting.

"Are you sure?" Matsuri asked, her brows drawn together in confusion and concern.

Sakura nodded. It was a little hesitant, but she needed to just…Itachi's smiling face popped into her head. She just needed to look forward, not backward. Thinking was only going to hurt.

"Okay."

Matsuri squeezed her hand and then went to open the door.

Madara walked in, and Kagami was in his arms. Matsuri took him and Sakura's eyes followed the boy. He was so much bigger than the last time she saw him. He had a surprisingly thick mop of curly black hair, inquisitive dark eyes that stared right back at Sakura.

"This is Auntie Sakura," Matsuri cooed to him. "Remember, Kagami?"

Madara stood back by the door, watching the scene unfold.

Matsuri brought Kagami over to Sakura and sat on the edge of the bed again.

"Hi Kagami," Sakura breathed.

Her throat caught in a sob, torn between happiness and deep sadness.

"You won't remember me, but I helped you into the world."

Sakura tentatively reached out her hand toward him and Kagami gripped her index finger tightly, gurgling and smiling at her.

"He remembers you," Matsuri said to her. "I've been bringing him here all year. He helped me brush your hair."

Sakura's heart swelled while it simultaneously broke looking at the baby.

"Ku-Ku," Kagami babbled.

"Kuku?" Sakura looked at Matsuri with a frown.

"That's you," Matsuri told her. "That's what he calls you."

Sakura looked at Kagami who still had a grip on her finger.

"Can - can I hold him?" She asked.

Matsuri passed Kagami over to her and Sakura stared into his eyes before she closed hers and hugged him tightly.

"Itachi and I promised that he'd have a good life," she said quietly. "In our life, before, he was the grandfather of Itachi's best friend."

Matsuri looked between Sakura and her son in awe.

"That's amazing," Matsuri breathed.

Kagami gripped Sakura's sleeve.

"Kuku," he mumbled happily.

"Suri."

Madara's deep voice interrupted the moment. Sakura and Matsuri both looked at him.

"You should tell her what his first word was."

Sakura looked between the two of them with some amusement when she saw Matsuri's face cloud over with jealousy, anger, and betrayal, while Madara just looked smug. She turned back to Sakura, despair on her features.

"It wasn't _'dada'_ or _'mama,'"_ Matsuri said sadly. "It was _'Mada!'"_

Sakura felt the giggle come out of her before she could stop it.

"He stole my babies first word!" Matsuri cried dramatically.

The three Uchiha stayed for another half-hour before the doctor came in and told them to leave, Sakura needed rest. Matsuri ordered Sakura to eat her food and promised to come back the next day.

The slightly positive feelings that Sakura had felt in their presence disappeared the moment they left her room. Alone, Sakura felt like the world was too quiet. In her weak state, she felt helpless and vulnerable. Her body screamed at her that everything was wrong, and her mind warped itself into a torturous state of emotional turmoil mixed into memory. She wanted to scream, to throw something. But she kept a lid on herself, tightly screwed it shut and scrunched her eyes closed, willing herself to be silent.

She'd always told her patients that the road to recovery was long and hard, but in the end, it would be worth it. Now she understood why they looked at her like she didn't know what she was talking about.

Recovery.

She couldn't even imagine what that looked like.


	2. 2: Unbalanced

_Thank you so much for continuing on this journey with me and with Sakura. It means a lot! I love all your reviews and support so much it's basically the thing that makes my day. When I read over your comments I get ideas, inspiration, creative juices flowing - so please keep reviewing! It's honestly the biggest thing you can do for me so I can write the best story I can._

 _This story is about Sakura and her recovery, which has a lot to do with Madara and also a lot to do with the village._

 _Of course, Itachi isn't completely gone - she's grieving, so he'll still be here, it'll just be sad :(_

 _Also. Sakura and the village. There's going to be some pretty fun stuff with the other clans and etc in the future. Also some drama. Cos, ya know, it happens._

 _BROTP with Sakura x Tobirama is my all time favourite new thing to write!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Unbalanced**

Hashirama was relieved when he finally made it home and could slip into his bed beside his beautiful, tired wife. It was long past the time he should have been home, but he'd spent the afternoon discussing Sakura with Madara, then moving onto matters of the village, and then reading over missives from the Daimyo. He was exhausted.

Mito turned over and smiled at him.

"You're home late," she said, stifling a yawn. "You missed dinner."

"Sorry, my love," Hashirama apologised. "It was a long day," he murmured, drawing her close to him.

Mito laid her head on his chest and Hashirama held her to him.

"How was Tsumo today?"

"Good," Mito sighed happily. "He's growing more all the time. He's a strong little boy."

Hashirama smiled happily. Tsumo was their son, born six weeks earlier. Hashirama had been teased at the speed in which Mito had fallen pregnant, less than two months into their marriage apparently, but he didn't care. He was ecstatic to be a father.

"Of course he is," Hashirama said proudly. "He's half-Uzumaki."

Mito breathed out a soft laugh.

"I heard Sakura woke up," she murmured tiredly. "Is she all right?"

Hashirama's mood fell slightly and he gave a soft sigh.

"I don't know," he replied. "I don't think so."

Madara had returned to the office without Matsuri and Kagami an hour after he'd left, stating that Sakura appeared to be trying to put on a brave front but was clearly suffering a great deal. It was to be excepted. She'd barely been awake for a day, it was hardly time to even begin to grieve and readjust to the life she was now expected to live in. Hashirama didn't want to push her, but sometime soon he had important things he needed to talk to her about, and he needed Sakura to have some semblance of mental stability. He wondered how he could help her.

"I'm so disappointed in myself. I should've done better with the seals, Tobi came by to tell me about them," Mito muttered unhappily.

Hashirama kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer to him, yawning into his chest. He stroked her long red hair down her shoulders and back.

"I'll wait a while until I visit her, I think."

"Why? You'd be great friends."

Mito gave a little chuckle.

"I'm sure, but there's a lot of things she'll need to process in the next few days and weeks. Meeting new people will just overwhelm her. Plus, I don't think she really wanted to meet me before," Mito said with a frown. "At the festival, she looked like she just wanted to get away from me."

Hashirama felt a twang of guilt in his chest.

"That's not true," he said. "Her situation is just complicated. She might tell you about it one day, and then you'll understand."

Mito huffed.

"You could tell me about it."

"Only if I get her permission," he said quietly, closing his eyes. "You have no idea how hard she punches."

* * *

Tobirama watched from a distance as Sakura struggled to work through the basic stances of taijustu. Even from this distance, he could see that she was breathing hard and forcing herself to keep moving, even though she was clearly exhausted.

He recognised something of himself in her. It had only been a few days since she'd woken, yet she was already moving, despite the heavy grief, she must have been feeling. She needed it, he understood, she needed to keep her mind focused on someone other than her grief and pain or it would consume her. But pretending only worked for so long, and eventually, she was going to crack.

He crossed his arms over his chest in thought, considering if what Hashirama wanted from her would actually help in the long-run. Giving her something to focus on would probably make it easier on her for a while at least. Something she was good at, that she could feel control over, it might be the best thing for her.

Tobirama spotted Madoka also watching Sakura from afar. The doctor turned slightly and saw Tobirama standing there. He approached. Tobirama had known Madoka for years, but they'd never been close.

"Lord Tobirama," Madoka greeted him.

"How is she?" Tobirama asked him.

Madoka looked back at Sakura, who was standing and panting heavily now.

"She's eating more, but she pushes herself too hard."

"She won't be held back," Tobirama said. "She'll keep pushing until she feels like herself again."

"I know," Madoka said with a sigh. "Dealing with shinobi like you, like her, is difficult."

Tobirama might have been offended if it wasn't for the hint of amusement in the man's face.

"But her medical knowledge is far greater than I realised. Even from the small discussions we've had about her treatment, she's more knowledgable than anyone else I've ever met."

He sounded almost jealous, but there was appreciation in his voice. Tobirama remembered from previous encounters with him that Madoka was a man passionate about medicine and eager to learn, but he wasn't arrogant or vain. Sakura wouldn't deal well with that kind of person in charge of her recovery.

"She's been treating herself," Madoka continued.

"That's hardly surprising," Tobirama said.

"No, what is surprising, however, is that instead of asking for help like she knew she should have, she broke her own arm in order for it to reset correctly."

Tobirama stilled.

"She did what?"

"Two days ago, when she returned to her room after her exercises, Hikari walked in on her doing it."

Madoka shook his head.

"Has she done anything else like that?" Tobirama asked with some concern.

"Not that I've seen," he replied. "But we're keeping a closer eye on her. She doesn't appreciate it."

Tobirama could almost laugh at that but didn't. The thought of her breaking her own arm, of harming herself like that, even if it was for medical purposes didn't sit well with him.

Sakura sat heavily back on the wheelchair that Hikari had wheeled up behind her and took the small towel that the girl offered.

"When do you think she'll be ready to come to the Hokage's office?" Tobirama asked Madoka.

Madoka raised his eyebrow.

"She'll need at least ten days before she's even at the minimum bar of acceptability to leave the hospital. Until she can walk all the way to the office without aide, don't even think about giving her some sort of extra work to do."

Tobirama was surprised at the firm tone of the doctor's voice but accepted what he said. Hashirama would have to wait.

Hikari rolled Sakura up to them.

"Hey, Tobi," Sakura greeting him, a little breathlessly.

Tobirama glanced over her face. Madoka was right, he could tell she'd been eating a little more. Her cheeks were less sunken. But under her eyes was deep, dark bruising. She hadn't been sleeping.

"Glad to see you on your feet," Tobirama said to her.

She made a face.

"Yeah. Almost ready for a rematch," she said jokingly, but her voice was hollow.

Tobirama quirked his lips.

"Maybe when you're not a twig," he said. "I wanted to ask about the seals."

Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Yeah. Sure. Me too. Can you come back later, I need to clean up first."

He nodded in agreement and Hikari wheeled her off, blushing as the young girl glanced at him before they moved away from Tobirama. Tobirama and Madoka stood together for another moment before Madoka excused himself and returned to work.

On his way back to his brother's office, Tobirama made a decision. In ten days, when she was stronger physically and, hopefully, mentally, he would bring the proposal to her. After all, if Konoha was going to be strong enough to protect its citizens and the Land of Fire, it would need a damn good medic-nin program to support it.

* * *

Sakura couldn't wait for the day that Madoka stopped having the nurses spy on her all day long. Hikari was practically her new best friend. Hooray. Was she that annoying at fourteen too? Hikari was nice enough, but Sakura could hardly stand all the chattering in her ear, all day long. She was on edge, constantly on the verge of snapping, but remained constrained, barely.

Alone again in her room, finally, and waiting for Tobi to come back, Sakura sighed. Hikari was nice and friendly. She didn't have anything against her, and Hikari seemed to genuinely want to learn medical ninjutsu, which was surprising since her impression from the clan leader was that it wasn't a respected field of study.

To make matters worse - or better, Sakura couldn't decide - was that in three days it was going to be her birthday. Her nineteenth birthday. She'd missed the entirety of her eighteenth year, the battle against Zetsu had happened about a month before it. No one knew about her birthday, not in this time. So her options were simple: tell no one, never bring it up, let years pass by before anyone asked about it. Or, to tell someone and not be alone.

She couldn't remember the last time she was alone for her birthday... But she couldn't think about that.

Sakura blinked tiredly. Her muscles ached and her bones hurt. She was barely going through the most basic taijutsu stances still, and she was exhausted after them. Why did she have to be patient zero for the damn seals?

There was a firm knock on the door and she tiredly called out for whoever it was to come in.

Tobirama Senju. The one who made the seals. She leveled a glare at him and his eyebrows raised.

"What?"

"The seal work was just excellent," Sakura mocked, holding up her hand. "I've always loved to be able to make out all my bones."

Tobirama paused mid-step for a fraction of a second before he closed the door.

"Apologies for saving your life," he replied smartly.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, some life," she scoffed. "Can't even do basic stances without wanting to faint."

He stood at the end of her bed and stared at her.

"But you could break your own arm?"

Sakura gave him a critical look. The tone in his voice was off; questioning, accusing, concerned.

"You have a problem with me wanting to make sure my bones heal correctly?"

"I have a problem with you causing yourself physical pain to avoid dealing with your emotional pain."

Sakura froze. An icy rage flooded her system and she felt her vision blurred until all she saw was what she felt.

Tobirama ducked, missing the projectile pillow that flew at his head.

Sakura didn't realise she had attacked him until he forced her onto her back, pinning her hands above her head and one hand covering her mouth.

"Sakura. Calm yourself."

Tobirama was staring hard at her and Sakura struggled against him.

The door burst open.

"Lord Tobirama!"

There were gasps around the room.

"Sakura."

Tobirama looked at her eyes. Stared hard at her. Sakura felt her breath, felt her heart. Her chest heaved and her brain slowly came back into focus. She stared up at him, her eyes screaming at him to let her go. Slowly, he lifted his hand from her mouth.

"Get off me," she grunted.

He let her go and stepped back. Madoka and Hikari rushed forward and helped Sakura sit up.

"Are you okay?" Madoka asked.

Sakura didn't take her eyes off Tobirama's face. Blood from a cut on his face dripped down. Her eyes dropped to her hands. Blood on her fingernails.

"Sakura?" Madoka said again.

"Fine." She swallowed. "I'm fine."

Sakura flinched away from Hikari's hand and the girl drew back, looking hurt. There seemed to be some silent communication in the room and everyone but Tobirama left. A long silence stretched in the room between them. Sakura stared at the blood on her fingernail until she couldn't bare to see it anymore and tucked her fingers into a fist.

"I need to get out of this place."

Sakura spoke quietly, barely loud enough to even be heard but he still heard her.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

She looked up at him, teary-eyed with her voice cracking.

"Home."

* * *

Breaking Sakura out of the hospital was easy. She climbed onto Tobirama's back, although she seemed to hate herself for having to do it, and he jumped out the window. It would be a while before they found out she was gone. Tobirama would deal with that later. He was just glad she'd finally released some of the emotion inside of her. But by the Sage, she felt like a child to him, and that was a little terrifying.

 _Home._

That could mean more than one thing for Sakura. It could mean the time she came from, or it could mean the place she lived in with Itachi.

There was only one thing he could do for her, so he ran through the forest of Konoha to the little house in the woods. He could feel her tense up the closer they came. When they reached the road, he stopped running, and let her down off his back. It wasn't far, and if she couldn't walk that far, he was going to oversee her physical therapy himself.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, not looking at him.

He glanced down at her. She held his arm tightly for support. He knew she was talking about earlier in the room when she'd just lost it. For a girl who looked frail, she certainly was hard enough to restrain. He actually had to use quite a lot of force. The scratch on his face stung a little, but it was nothing. He'd had far, far worse.

"If you ever need to let off steam, come find me," was all he replied.

It was something he could do for her. He wasn't the one she should ever come to talk about emotions. Sage forbid she started crying hysterically and talked about her feelings for hours on end. He wouldn't know what to do with that. But a violent outlet? Sure. He could be that for her. There was a ghost of a smile on her face and he knew that she understood.

When the house came into view, Sakura stopped walking. They didn't talk. She just stared at it and Tobirama couldn't really imagine what she was thinking or feeling. He only knew that she seemed unable to move closer or to leave.

"There is more grief, loss, and pain in the life of a shinobi than any other," Tobirama said after he felt her hand start to shake. "Our business is secrets, pain, and death."

"I know what the life I chose is," Sakura replied.

"You don't fall into the category of other shinobi, Sakura," he said, his voice gentler now. "You have lost more than I will ever understand and the last piece of your home was taken from you."

Sakura turned her face away and leaned her forehead on his bicep.

"No one who knows the truth will fault you for feeling it all. But you're going to have to make a choice, Sakura," he said.

She sniffed.

"What's that?"

"Life or death," Tobirama answered. "You can't pretend. You can't walk between them. You have to choose."

Sakura let out a breathy laugh.

"You make it sound easy."

"It's not. But however long it takes will be up to you," he said.

Sakura stepped back and looked at the house again. She wiped her eyes and sniffed.

"I can't go back there," she said.

"You don't have to," Tobirama replied. "But you do have to go back to the hospital soon or I'll have to deal with annoying doctors accusing me of kidnap."

He saw her almost laugh. Without any grumbling this time, she clambered onto his back and let out a long, tired sigh, pressing her cheek into his shoulder blade.

"Can you walk? It's a nice day," she said. "I want to feel the fresh air on my face."

He set out at a leisurely pace through the woods. He felt Sakura relax, breathing deeply against him and he felt a pang of affection for her. At some point during their walk, she fell asleep. He felt her slipping, and quickly caught her, and carried her in front of him at his chest, his arms under her knees and around her shoulders. She was exhausted. She didn't even wake up when she slipped.

With some attempt at stealth, Tobirama tried to reenter the hospital room the same way that he exited it, but unfortunately, Madoka was seated in the room waiting for him. The next ten minutes were fairly unpleasant for Tobirama, who was lectured about the dangers of interfering in patient recovery and the chain of command in the hospital.

* * *

When an alliance is formed with someone, there are things that you learn about your partner over time. Madara had known Hashirama as a child, he knew that there was no one that could compare to him on the field of battle. He knew that Hashirama had ridiculous manic mood swings. He knew that he was idealistic and hardheaded and an idiot who had a big heart and bigger dreams and needed people around to ground him.

Hashirama had spent eight months forcing Madara into eating lunch with him almost daily. It wasn't until the eighth month that Madara finally gave in to the man's not-so-subtle demands and began to seek him out for food instead of the other way around. Hashirama had been overjoyed, and Madara found that he liked the days when Hashirama forgot about lunch and he didn't. It was like a small victory for him in the battle of their friendship.

But what he learned about Hashirama during these lunches is something that he never expected. After all, he didn't know Hashirama Senju away from the battlefield before the last year and a half. There were days when Hashirama liked to 'mix up' their lunches, and Madara now knew that that meant something was going to happen that would end up with Tobirama dragging his brother back to the office by the back of his neck.

Madara didn't know how avid a gambler and drinker Hashirama was. He had learned that fact well over the last few months. Gambling wasn't a vice Madara indulged in, but sake definitely was, especially when Hashirama drank. Only sake kept Madara from gutting him for being a loud, obnoxious fool.

So he downed another cup of the sake they were sharing. Thankfully, Hashirama didn't want to gamble. They were just at a bar.

"For someone who's supposed to be the leader and protector of this village, you drink too much," Madara grumbled.

Hashirama's cheeks were red and he grinned, refilling Madara's drink.

"You're just jealous you can't keep up with me!"

Madara scoffed, blowing air up his face to move the hair that had fallen over his eye.

"Why would I be jealous of you? You are ridiculous."

A waitress came over to the table.

"Lord Hokage, Lord Madara. Would you like more sake?"

"Yes!" Hashirama cheered. "We're having a contest!"

"You'll never beat me," Madara glowered.

He downed the rest of the cup. His face was feeling warm. The waitress shuffled away nervously glancing between the two of them.

"I will!" Hashirama slurred. "I drink allllll the time."

"You're a drunk," Madara accused, pointing his finger at Hashirama.

"I'm not. I'm a connois-con-connoisseur of sake," he said with some difficulty.

"There's no such thing," Madara scoffed.

Hashirama suddenly went pale and Madara knew what that meant. Madara definitely wasn't drunk, his head was just a little fuzzier than normal. Hashirama struggled to slide out of the booth they were sitting in and tripped over his Hokage robe, his face planting directly into the chest of his brother.

"Tobi! What happened to your face?" Hashirama asked drunkenly.

Madara saw the dangerous look on Tobirama's face and tried to slide out and away without being noticed while Tobirama gripped Hashirama by the back of his robe.

"Don't move," Tobirama growled to Madara. "Unless you want the same treatment."

Madara used all his powers of concentration to follow Tobirama and the drunk and flailing Hashirama in his grip. Tobirama threw his brother into the lake.

"Both of you sober up and get back to work, or I will cause you so much misery you'll wish you never even suggested making this village," he threatened.

Madara gave a silent nod, not trusting himself to speak and walked out on the water, a little unsteadily, to help Hashirama not drown.

"Why am I friends with you?" He sighed, bending down a hand to him.

Hashirama coughed and spluttered in the water before he took Madara's hand and lifted himself onto the rocky surface of the water.

"Because I'm the only one you can be normal with," Hashirama grinned.

Madara frowned.

"Not true."

Hashirama sighed and then there was a glint in his eyes.

"Is too," he said, suddenly pushing Madara.

Unbalanced, Madara stumbled, lost control of his chakra and fell into the lake below. When Madara pushed back the wet hair from his face, Hashirama had already disappeared, and Madara spent the rest of the afternoon plotting ways to kill him.

* * *

 _The moon was at its highest, fullest, and brightest. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the light of the stars seemed dim in comparison to the moon. Sakura stood in the middle of the team 7 training grounds, alone and wondering why Kakashi had asked for a midnight training session._ _She looked around._

 _"Hey, Sakura!"_

 _She heard Naruto's voice calling out for her._ _She turned. He was walking with Sasuke and Sai toward her. Relief flooded her._

 _"Do you guys know what's going on?" She asked them._

 _Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai all looked at her with strange expressions. Sakura frowned._

 _"Is something wrong?"_

 _"I don't know, Sakura. You tell us," Sasuke said._

 _Her frown deepened._

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You said we were friends, Sakura," Sai said._

 _"We are," Sakura replied, feeling desperate and confused._

 _"But… where are you?" Naruto asked, looking hurt. "We're a team."_

 _"He's right, Sakura," Kakashi said, appearing behind her._

 _She spun around to see a look of disappointment and disapproval on his face._

 _"I'm right here!" She cried._

 _Yamato appeared beside Kakashi and shook his head._

 _"I never expected this from you, Sakura."_

 _"But I'm here!"_

 _"Shinobi who break the rules are scum," Kakashi said seriously._

 _Obito appeared beside him, just like he was during the war._

 _"_ _But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum," he finished._

 _"I didn't abandon you!" She said, spinning and trying to catch them all._

 _But the closer her hands came, the further they moved away from her._

 _"How could you do this to me, Sakura?" Tsunade said to her before turning away._

 _Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, TenTen, Lee... everyone she knew, everyone she loved, they all turned away from her._ _Sakura reached out to her desperately._

 _"Wait! Wait! Don't leave, please! Don't leave me here alone!"_

 _The world seemed to shrink around her, the night darkening until it became too much. She hugged herself, trying to understand. She didn't, she didn't leave them._

 _"Sakura?"_

 _Her head snapped up. I_ _tachi stood before her. His hands were at his stomach, and he looked at her with a look of betrayal so intense that her breath caught in her throat and she was suffocating._

 _"Why?" He asked her. "Why?"_

 _Sakura felt something warm drip from her own stomach._ _Blood pooled at her feet._

 _Itachi disappeared and she was alone._

 _Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone._

 _She screamed._

* * *

"Sakura! Sakura!"

She felt hands on her shoulders and blinked her eyes to see Matsuri hovering above her.

"Sakura, you were dreaming, it was just a dream!"

Sakura looked at her without comprehension for a moment before she understood.

"A dream?" She rasped.

Her throat felt raw. Matsuri nodded and let her shoulders go.

"It was a dream."

Sakura closed her eyes, and then she realised she was crying. She brought her hand up to her face and wiped away the tears before she sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matsuri asked quietly, passing her some water.

Sakura shook her head. No, she didn't. She didn't even want to think about it.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked Matsuri instead.

Matsuri's face brightened.

"I did it!"

"Did what?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"I finally convinced Madoka to let me take you to the hot springs!" Matsuri exclaimed.

"Oh," Sakura said.

"You don't sound happy about it," Matsuri said, frowning. "I thought you wanted to get out of here?"

Sakura swallowed down the feelings the dream had brought with it.

"Sure I'm excited," she said, forcing a smile. "I do want to get out of here."

Matsuri ignored her obvious lack of enthusiasm and clapped her hands together.

"Good. I brought you some clothes from your house. I hope you don't mind," Matsuri said.

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't mind," she said, slightly strained.

"Change into them, and then we can go, okay?" Matsuri ordered.

Sakura nodded.

"Okay, just give me a minute," she yawned.

Matsuri left the room and Sakura fell back on the bed and closed her eyes.

She didn't abandon them.

She didn't.

She didn't.

* * *

Madara didn't know why he told Hashirama he was going to spend the morning at the hot springs. It was clearly a mistake to tell him anything since Hashirama apparently thought that friendship meant doing everything together. But at least they wouldn't be drinking sake again. Madara had no desire to face Tobirama again after that particular incident a few days earlier. Hashirama sunk into the water with a contented sigh, and Madara had to admit he felt the same.

They heard feminine voices drifting over the wall, and Hashirama raised his eyebrow to Madara when he realised who they were. Madara didn't acknowledge him. He definitely didn't come to the hot springs to eavesdrop on anyone.

"Oh, Sakura! It's so nice here," Matsuri said.

"Yeah, it is," Sakura replied.

Madara frowned slightly. He hadn't been to see her in a few days, but he'd heard a rumour that the scratches on Tobirama's face had come from Sakura, and that was concerning.

"Are we spying?" Hashirama asked quietly.

"No," Madara replied.

Hashirama didn't believe him, as evidenced by the gleam in his eye and the slight lift in his eyebrow. Madara had almost forgotten that Hashirama actually enjoyed activities like this, sneaking around and spying. Mostly on his brother, trying to figure out if Tobirama had a secret love life. So far it turned out he didn't.

"You've put on weight." Matsuri was saying. "You look better."

"At any other time in my life, I might have taken offence at that," Sakura replied.

Matsuri's laughter was light and carefree, but a moment later her voice had dropped into something heavier.

"So do you want to talk about it now?" Matsuri asked.

Madara's interest was piqued, as was Hashirama's.

There was no reply.

"Sakura, you need to talk about it. If you keep everything bottled up, the same thing that happened with Tobirama will happen again," Matsuri said, her voice gentle and persuasive.

"It was just a dream," Sakura said after a moment. "It was nothing."

"Sakura." Matsuri's voice was stronger. "You were crying and screaming in your sleep."

Madara stilled.

"It wasn't nothing."

Hashirama edged closer to the wall, and Madara followed after a moment. They were both careful not to disturb the water, just in case.

"Was it Itachi?"

There was no reply.

"Someone else?"

Sakura sighed.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

The girls fell quiet. Madara and Hashirama became lost in their own thoughts. Worry snuck its way into Madara's mind. Sakura was having nightmares that had her screaming and crying? It sounded familiar. Even a year later, Madara still fought off nightmares most nights. It had only been two weeks since she woke up.

"So how long until you leave the hospital?" Matsuri asked.

Sakura hummed thoughtfully.

"Madoka thinks two weeks still, but I could leave now I think."

"Why don't you?"

A pause.

"I don't want to go home."

Her voice was quiet, almost too low for them to hear. Hashirama had a troubled look on his face and Madara closed his eyes and leaned back onto the rock.

"Why don't you come live with us?"

"What?"

Matsuri giggled, Sakura must have made an amusing face.

"I already told you, Yuri and I think of you like family, and you're already a warm and happy part of Kagami's heart, Kuku. Just think about it, okay?"

"…I can't. I'm sorry….Thank you."

There was the sound of moving water and Matsuri let out a big sigh that Madara recognised well: one where she was annoyed that she wasn't getting her way, but she wasn't actually annoyed.

"Well, where are you going to live then?"

"…Maybe I'll ask Tobirama," Sakura said, making Madara freeze.

He looked at Hashirama, who was looking back at him with surprised eyes. Madara narrowed his own.

"He's been helping you, hasn't he?"

"He's a demon!" Sakura suddenly cried, surprising both Madara and Hashirama. "I have more bruises from him than I ever had from Tsunade or Kakashi."

Matsuri laughed. Madara wondered who Kakashi was.

"What is Tobirama doing to her?" Madara hisses at Hashirama, who shrugged helplessly.

Sakura sighed.

"It's good though," she said. "I feel stronger."

"Training, maybe?" Hashirama mouthed.

Matsuri hummed.

"Well, I guess he does have some good points if he's helping you, but his face is pretty mean."

Sakura giggled, and Madara felt some of the tension in his chest release at the sound. Hashirama covered his face with his hand to hold back a laugh and even Madara smirked at Matsuri's blunt statement.

"And he's pretty involved with the village, so he'll find you a good house," Matsuri continued.

With that, Madara felt like he'd lingered too long and heard too much. Unless it was a mission, he wasn't in the business of invading the privacy of others. A creeping sense of guilt took him over and he moved away from the wall. He was hot anyway, it was time to get out of the spring. Hashirama followed him.

"So do you want to tell me what that was about?" Hashirama asked when they were changed and walking back towards the village.

"What was what about?" Madara asked.

Hashirama let out a sigh.

"Don't act ignorant. You're worried about her," he said.

Madara flashed him a little glare.

"If you know, why ask?"

"Because I don't like it when you don't talk to me," Hashirama said.

Madara huffed.

"You're annoying."

Hashirama's shoulders slumped and he pouted, a cloud of depression hung over him and Madara rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Why don't you talk to her yourself? You haven't been to see her for almost two weeks," Hashirama said, catching up to him. "And why didn't you wait for me? It's rude to walk off on your friends."

Madara wasn't going to answer the second half of that question.

"I've been busy," he said.

Hashirama looked at him, again, not believing him. He was probably the only person in the village, aside from Matsuri, that Madara would allow his usual mask of indifference to drop around. Madara would never admit that it was actually something he liked, feeling a little free like that.

"Tobi said she's getting more talkative," Hashirama said.

So he did know that Sakura had been seeing more of Tobirama than almost anyone else.

"He's going to talk to Madoka again to ask her to come to my office."

"Already?" Madara asked eyebrow raised.

"The sooner she can find a place here, the better it will be," Hashirama said with a shrug.

Madara frowned and Hashirama put a hand on his shoulder.

"If Sakura can focus on more things than just her own recovery and grief, she'll find a way to cope. Just like you did."

Madara almost shrugged Hashirama's hand off his shoulder, but then didn't, since he was right. That was the only thing that had helped him. Work. Focusing on other things aside from just Izuna. At least while the sun was shining and while he wasn't alone, Madara didn't feel as crazy in his own head, replaying that night over and over. He was coping then, but when the moon rose and sleep came, it was another story.

Still, a year had passed, and the dreams were, although still intense, coming less.

* * *

 _Sakura lay on Itachi's lap, on a picnic blanket under the shade of a tree. He was playing with her hair, and she smiled up at him._

 _"I love you," she murmured._

 _"I love you too," he replied, leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead._

 _She felt something, some liquid, drip onto her and roll down her temple. She raised her hand and brought it away._

 _Red._ _Blood._

 _She looked up at Itachi, who was still smiling at her, his eyes closed and blood coming out of his mouth._

 _Sakura sat up with shock and turned to him._

 _"Itachi!"_

 _She reached out her hands, but her chakra wouldn't work. She looked at them in despair._

 _"What's wrong, Sakura?" He asked her, coughing blood._

 _She felt droplets of it land on her face._ _Sakura watched with horror as Itachi's stomach was sliced open in front of her eyes by some unseen force. Blood and organs spilled out. I_ _tachi still smiled at her._

 _"I love you, Sakura," he said. "Don't you love me?"_

 _She coughed and choked, the words wouldn't come out._

 _"Why couldn't you save me?"_

* * *

Sakura woke up clawing at her throat. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't breathe.

She reached her hand over to the side table where the water was, but she knocked over the jug and it shattered on the ground. The door opened and Hikari burst into the room. Sakura coughed and tears streamed down her face. Hikari took a look at her and called to someone outside the door to get some water, and then she was at Sakura's side.

Sakura felt the girl pull her up and hug her tightly.

"It's okay, Sakura," Hikari said, her voice shaking. "It's okay."

The words were meaningless, but the actions conveyed the feeling. Sakura wasn't alone. But the external knowledge meant nothing when inside all she felt was a void where once he had been, where Itachi had lived.


	3. 3: Courage

_Hey guys, thanks so much for sticking with me and supporting this story! I'm planning to get this story more involved in the makings of the village, so we'll see more about the Hokage Hashirama, council, and development of the village with Sakura, as well as her own emotional journey._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Courage**

Hashirama had never been entirely fond of the Senju elders, but they generally deferred to his judgment. The Uchiha elders seemed far more meddlesome than anything he'd had to deal with before.

But clan heads were the biggest pain that he'd ever come across and having them on a council was irritating. It meant that he couldn't just make decisions himself and do whatever he wanted, which wasn't exactly what he was hoping for when he became the Hokage, but it made things slower. Technically, since it had been determined that the Hokage had final say, he could just ignore them altogether, but it wouldn't exactly foster the kind of village he wanted Konoha to be. So Hashirama listened to the banal argument between Yori Shimura and Inorou Yamanaka about the disclosing of clan secrets and history into a proposed library open to all the village.

He frowned, looking over at Yori Shimura's reddening face. As far as Tobirama had discovered, the Shimura clan had been suffering after an unknown and deadly illness had wiped out many of their members. Yori had become the clan head after his father had passed, and there was a lot of pressure on him to bring their family back into a high standing. The Sarutobi had reached out to the Shimura when they'd heard the news about the Uchiha-Senju alliance and the founding of Konoha, and Yori had eagerly accepted the invitation.

Hashirama had no qualms about the man wanting what was best for his clan, but it didn't mean that he necessarily liked him. Yori wasn't a particularly kind, compassionate or understanding. He reminded Hashirama a little too much of his late father, Butsuma. A little too concerned with secrecy; he seemed stuck in the mindset of a clan at was the kind of thinking that didn't have a place in Konoha, which Hashirama really didn't want to have to remind Yori of _again._

However, despite the Shimura's tendency to oppose almost everything to do with progression into a new type of life, the other clans, the Sarutobi, Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi were quite open and willing. Which, of course, meant that Yori felt like everyone was against him, and it simply wasn't true. The difference was that the other clans seemed abler and more willing to put aside old tradition in favour of new, compromising some things for the benefits that a village could provide.

"I don't see a reason to divulge information regarding my clan for just anyone to read," Yori argued.

"It's not information that could affect the clan in any way," Inorou replied. "It's general information that almost everyone can discover if they ask enough questions. What are you so afraid of?"

"Afraid?" A vein in Yori's temple bulged. "It's not a matter of fear, it's about protecting my people!"

Tobirama seemed to be getting agitated, Hashirama noted the crossing of his arms and then tapping of his finger on his bicep.

"Are you implying that we are not protecting our own clans?" Inorou asked, accusation in his voice.

"It's your choice," Yori replied after a moment, but the implication in his tone was clear.

Hashirama held back a sigh. Inorou's eyes narrowed and Tobirama looked at his brother, his eyebrow raised in askance of when he was going to intervene before the meeting spiraled out of control.

"Konohagakure is a village built on the foundation of trust and family. We are and will always be, strongest together," Hashirama said loudly, drawing the attention of the clan heads. "To move forward into the kind of future where we can stand proudly together and protect one another, we must have trust in our comrades." He looked at Yori. "I won't force you to be a part of this village, nor will I force you to participate in this exercise of trust. But I suggest you think about how this will affect the clan relations in the village in the future. Everyone has to take the first step sometime."

When faced with the Hashirama outside of the office of Hokage, it was easy to forget how serious and commanding he could be. When Hashirama needed to, he was more than capable of leading with a sense of ruthlessness, although it wasn't his favourite thing to do. He was well aware that he wasn't giving Yori Shimura a choice, but he had a vision of the future, and he'd be damned if a stubborn and narrow-minded man was going to stop it from happening.

He turned away from Yori, whose eyes had darkened in anger and shame, and addressed the rest of the council.

"As we've said, the library is only the first step into a bigger future. With the gathering of knowledge of all different clans and histories, we hope to inspire a thirst for knowledge. Which leads us to a Ninja Academy."

Before the interruptions could begin, Hashirama held up his hand.

"The plans are still in their infancy and for now, all I ask is that you keep an open mind until we can bring a proposal forth."

"Might I ask for a basic description for its purpose?" Shikaru Nara asked.

Tobirama answered.

"A school for children in the village, clan children, civilian children, who wish to become shinobi. A controlled environment for the development of basic skills. Something we never had."

"And what's that?" Shikaru asked, curiously.

"A chance for children to grow up in relative safety and learn how to be a shinobi without a battlefield," Madara said.

There was a solemn and thoughtful silence between them. Everyone at the table knew the pain of losing children on a battlefield, of seeing them slaughtered. Hopefully, it would appeal to them when the proposal for the academy was ready to be brought to the council.

"Unless there is anything else of importance to discuss, I'd like to have the first round of scrolls for the library in ten days time," Hashirama said, standing.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," the room murmured.

Hashirama was followed out of the meeting room by Tobirama and Madara. As soon as the door closed, Hashirama let out a big sigh and slumped his shoulders.

"Meetings are horrible," he complained.

"I agree," Madara said, rolling his shoulders. "Particularly with fools like Shimura."

"Mmm. He's not a fool, he's just…" Hashirama looked for the right word.

"Living in the past," Tobirama supplied.

"Exactly," Hashirama said, walking into the office of the Hokage.

Madara closed the door behind them.

"So," Hashirama said, sitting on his chair. "When can we bring in Sakura?"

"I had planned to already tell her, but decided against it," Tobirama said.

"Why?"

"I think it would be better to wait until she leaves the hospital," he replied. "She seems to be getting a little better."

"Matsuri thinks so too," Madara said.

"And when she leaves, she'll have more time to herself," Hashirama said thoughtfully. "Being occupied might help her."

Madara nodded, as did Tobirama.

"Have you heard anything about when she'll be leaving?" Hashirama asked, looking at Madara.

"I haven't seen her," Madara answered him quietly.

Hashirama stared at him for a moment, wondering why. Madara had gone to see her almost daily in the year she'd been asleep. What had changed since she'd woken up? Hashirama knew that Madara had seen her at least a few time in the first few days but since then?

"I'll find out this afternoon," Tobirama said. "We have a session together."

"Good," Hashirama said, leaning back on his chair and eyeing the paperwork on his desk with some reluctance. He glanced up at Madara. "How's the planning for the village security coming?"

Madara gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"I believe that it will need to be implemented as a half-finished idea so that we can see what works and what doesn't over time."

"We really need Sakura's input," Hashirama pouted.

Tobirama sighed.

"We can't rely on her for everything," he said. "Without her help, we managed it somehow, in her time, didn't we?"

"But she knows how it works already." Hashirama continued to pout.

"Don't be so lazy," Madara said, folding his arms over his chest. "You wanted to be Hokage."

Hashirama looked at his brother and friend.

"You're both awful."

Tobirama quirked his lips in amusement, and Madara just walked out with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

Sakura was proud of the fact that she never once touched the walking frame except to move it out of the way. She was glad that she didn't need the wheelchair anymore at all. But right now, she wished there was some kind of miracle fix for stamina and strength.

Sweat dripped from her brow and she panted, leaning over with both hands on her knees, wanting to throw up from exertion.

"This is pathetic," Tobirama said in a bored tone from his seat against the wall.

Sakura glared at him.

"Let's trade bodies then," she panted with irritation.

It _was_ pathetic though. It had been eighteen days since she woke up from her coma. She'd put on a good amount of weight. She could eat basically normally again. She spent her mornings meditating and in chakra-therapy sessions, and the afternoons training with Tobirama.

The afternoons were hell. Tobirama, apparently, wanted to kill her. He pushed her hard and past her limits. But he wasn't mock-sparring with her, just observing and quietly talking with Madoka when her doctor came by. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two of them. Plotting something, no doubt. Sakura went through another set of more advanced taijutsu stances before she finally grew sick of the observations of Tobirama and stormed over to him.

He gave her a look and she stood with her hands on her hips and chest heaving.

"What?" She asked. "What is going on?"

"Ah, Sakura." Madoka's voice came from the right. He walked toward her with a chart in his hand. "Has Lord Tobirama given you the good news?"

"What news?" She asked.

"The progression of your recovery has been outstanding, honestly. Likely due to your own knowledge and intervention in treatment," he said. "So you're free to go home."

Sakura stared at him and then blinked slowly, swallowed a little and gave a nod.

"Okay," she said.

He frowned at her.

"As much as you've improved, if you don't feel up to it, you can stay longer if you want," he said with some concern.

"She's fine," Tobirama said, answering for her. "I was just about to tell her we found her a place to live in the village."

Sakura looked up at him in surprise.

"Well. Good," Madoka said. He looked her up and down. "I suppose when you're cleaned up you'll be kind enough to wait in your room until I can come and talk to you again?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sure. Thanks," she said, smiling a little at him.

"I'll come by in two hours to show you the house," Tobirama said.

Sakura left them and went to wash, thankful that it would be the last time. The bathrooms in the hospital were in a serious need of an upgrade. But part of her was afraid to leave. She wiped the damp towel over her arms and her teeth clenched, she felt uncertainty rise in her.

Leaving the hospital seemed like such a big thing to do. Seeing outside..seeing the village. It might be different to what it used to be. To what she knew. But the roads were the same. The families. The people. The feeling. It was still Konoha. Konoha…without Itachi. Sakura didn't feel tears, but she couldn't blink for a moment. She just stared, feeling a strange emptiness inside of her chest.

She spent five years walking by his side before she felt the love she guessed was always there. The hospital somehow felt like it was enclosing her. It was the one place she had been herself, truly and openly, a place of work, a place she was valued, where she belonged. A place that was not one Itachi frequented. The world outside seemed a little too big for Sakura.

With slow movements, she forced herself to finish cleaning and dress. She walked in somewhat of a daze through the halls of the hospital. She greeted some of the staff with small smiles, but her mind was elsewhere. It was better not to look in their eyes, the pity grew too much sometimes.

Hikari was in the room when she arrived.

"Hi, Sakura," the bubbly girl said with a smile.

It was rare when Hikari's eyes showed pity. Concern, yes. Pity, no. There was a fine line between them, and Hikari seemed to naturally walk between them.

Sakura was just glad she'd dropped the "Lady" before her name. When had that happened? Everyone she walked by mumbled something about 'Lady Sakura.'

"I'm leaving today," Sakura said weakly, standing in the doorway.

Hikari's smile dropped slightly.

"I know, I was just replacing the sheets on the bed."

She looked at Sakura with big eyes and Sakura inwardly winced at the sight of them, preparing herself for what was coming next. To her surprise, Hikari didn't burst out into some scene like Naruto might have. Instead, she blinked a few times, took a breath and smiled again, though it was forced.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you," she said, before walking out of the room.

Sakura stood and let her go, even though she saw that Hikari seemed to want to say something else. It wasn't a big village, after all, not yet, so she was sure to see Hikari again. When she was ready, to properly thank her. Sakura sat on the bed, hands folded on her lap, and looked at the tan wall in front of her, and waited.

* * *

Madoka left her with instructions to check in once a week until further notice and left her with a strange parting message that made her feel like she was missing something.

Tobirama arrived exactly when he said he would.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked the second he looked at her face. "You look like you're about to walk into a cave filled with spiders."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong," she said.

He didn't believe her.

"Come on. Don't you want to see the village you saved?"

Sakura's bottom lip began to tremble and she bit it to hide it and turned her face away.

"Yeah," she said softly. "I'd like to see it." She turned back to him, feeling a little cheekiness that she hadn't felt in a while. "Just to make sure you haven't ruined it somehow."

"Very funny," he said dryly. He looked around himself with some distaste. "I don't like hospitals, are you ready?"

Sakura nodded. Inside, she was still feeling a little uncertain, a little bit more empty than a year ago, a little scared. But she kept that locked away and followed him outside the door, and back into Konoha.

It was weird, she decided after walking through town a little bit. It was so…small. And old. Before, she had only come into town a few times to stock the pantry. Her time wasn't spent leisurely, it was spent training, preparing, planning. All her days were spent with Itachi in their little house in the woods. The village wasn't much to look at then. Now, it was looking more like something she recognised. She stopped walking when she came to the main road, facing the Hokage's office. Tobirama looked at her curiously.

"When I went to war, there were five faces on that mountain," she said with a soft smile, her eyes briefly glancing at him. "I'm sure that… if everything was normal after that, I think the next face on the mountain would have been Itachi's." She saw Tobirama's eyes flash with something. "Him or Kakashi. My sensei would have refused it, even if they offered. I think he'd only take the Hokage hat if he recognised there was no one else."

Tobirama looked at the half-carved face of his brother.

"I wonder if they'll be the same people this time around," he mused.

Sakura continued walking.

"We'll see," she said, feeling troubled.

How strange it could be for someone other than Tobirama to be the Second Hokage. But now that Madara was still in the village, everything had changed.

 _Everything._

Sakura felt the weight it all suddenly hit her. She didn't know anything anymore. This wasn't the time she was supposed to be in. She stumbled slightly and felt a hand on her shoulder, steadying her. She looked up to thank Tobirama, but surprisingly, it wasn't him.

It was Madara. She hadn't seen since the time he came with Matsuri and Kagami.

"M-Madara," she stuttered.

He let her shoulder go and she righted herself. Madara turned a glare on Tobirama, who looked at him impassively.

"She doesn't need help anymore," he said with a shrug. "If she falls, it's because she's an idiot."

Sakura stared at him with disbelief.

"Tobi. As soon I get back to full strength, I'm going to break more than just your foot."

"I'd like to see you try," he said, turning away. "Madara can take you from here."

Sakura and Madara watched him go and then as if he was irritated, Tobirama disappeared using the body flicker. Sakura glanced at Madara, who was looking at the place Tobirama disappeared from.

"Leaving it all to me then," he muttered with some annoyance and Sakura frowned.

"Am I some kind of burden?" She asked, mildly irritated.

Madara gave a scoff so quiet she almost didn't catch it.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said, turning to face her for the first time. "Matsuri decorated your new house she's waiting to welcome you with Yuri and Kagami."

Sakura felt herself brighten slightly.

"A welcome party."

She looked at Madara for a moment and then they continued to walk down the main road of this new-old Konoha.

"Matsuri insisted it's good luck," Madara said after a moment of silence.

"There must have been a lot of parties when the new houses were built here," Sakura murmured.

"I think it's just an excuse for Matsuri to help you settle in," he said.

They walked on quietly. It was not exactly awkward, but Sakura didn't feel relaxed around him. This was the first time they'd been alone since she woke up, and since he… She shook her head. The last time she'd spoken to Madara, properly spoken to him, he'd kissed her. She'd remembered it a few days after she woke up. It left her a little hollow, considering the next twenty hours were the worst in her life. Thinking about it all now, Sakura didn't know what to say to him. So she said nothing and followed him as he led her silently through the village.

She took the chance to look around. The style of the buildings was pretty similar to what it was like before Pein attacked and destroyed everything. Sakura felt a pang of slightly painful nostalgia of walking through the village when she was a child; holding hands with her parents, attending the academy, life before everything went a little crazy. She sighed and Madara turned his profile to glance at her. She gave him a weak, awkward kind of smile and he looked away. It was weird.

Madara turned down a street just off the main road, and Sakura was grateful. She couldn't have handled it if she was having to deal with the busy main road. Too loud. Too many people. They stopped out the front of a row of houses. Madara opened the gate. It was small and quaint. A sense of homeliness about it. Almost like a cottage. There was a small fence and gate, a tree in the front yard with a swing that reminded her painfully of Naruto. The door was open, and she saw people inside.

She stepped back. She suddenly understood the barebones apartment that Kakashi lived in. The lack of anything that resembled a place of comfort and family and somewhere that could be where happy memories are made. It was just a place to store things and sleep. Everything else felt like a betrayal, to him, to them. To the ones she'd left behind. She started hyperventilating.

She took another step back before Madara noticed. Immediately he stepped in front of her and flickered her away. They were in the forest somewhere and Sakura immediately crouched with her head between her knees, forcing herself to breathe deeply. She felt his presence there, but he just waited.

"Sorry," she muttered when she felt her pulse and breath steady again.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded, coming back up to her feet.

"I didn't want to go home when I got out of the hospital," Madara spoke quietly, not looking at her. "It was too big and small at the same time. There were too many memories."

Sakura stared at him, what he was saying resonated with her.

"It took three months before I could go into his room."

Sakura felt her tears well up. She'd been so focused on Itachi, she'd ignored the loss of Izuna.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

She didn't know what she was apologising for exactly. For being forced back in time, for involving Izuna in a battle he didn't need to be a part of, for Madara having his brothers eyes forced into his own sockets. For Izuna dying. All of it. She was just so sorry. Her eyes were closed, so she didn't see him step to her, but she felt him embrace her. She froze in his arms, but he didn't move away.

"You saved Izuna's life," he said quietly. "You weren't the one who killed him."

He stepped back and let her go. Sakura wiped her eyes and he wasn't looking at her.

"It's time to take a step forward. It's just a house. A place to sleep," he said.

Sakura looked at his back. His absence the last few weeks had been noticed but in the back of her mind. But it was there, in the way that all her Uchiha loved ones were. Fugaku, Mikoto, Shisui, Sasuke, Itachi…and then Matsuri, Yuri, Kagami. All of them were irreplaceable parts of her life and memories. Madara was there. The slight awkwardness between them didn't stop him from being important to her, and in his own way, he was the only one here now that understood her pain, he was trying to help her.

"Thank you," she breathed.

* * *

Sakura was woken up by a heavy pounding on her door.

She'd slept on the floor, unable to imagine getting into such a large bed alone. Which was a blessing in some way, that she didn't have to sleep in futons anymore, but she still took a pillow and all the blankets onto the floor and wondered if she'd be able to train some summons like Kakashi. Taking on Kakashi as a role model was probably a bad idea, but it was appealing to her a lot. She groaned as she rolled over. The door opened and she heard heavy footsteps in her house. Tobirama had no manners. He appeared in the doorway of her bedroom, took one look at her on the floor and told her to hurry up and get dressed, she had a summons from the Hokage.

Sakura groaned again and met Tobirama outside twenty minutes later.

"You owe me breakfast," she grumbled to him. She peered at the sky. "It's so early. What does Lord Hokage want?"

"He has a request. You should think of it as an order, though he won't say that."

Sakura looked at him.

"Fantastic," she said dryly.

He laughed, with a little too much amusement for Sakura to be let her guard down on whatever Hashirama was going to ask her to do. It was strange to see the office of the Hokage so different from what it was when she was alive. It was just a rounded two-story building. No Academy in sight. Not yet, at least.

Hashirama was yawning when she walked into his office. He quickly brought his outstretched arms back into his body and gave her a smile that was far too bright for the morning.

"Sakura!" He greeted her cheerily. "You look wonderful."

Sakura tried to give him a smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

"Good morning, Hashirama."

Madara stood beside him, in the place that Shizune often stood beside Tsunade. The main pillar of support. The Hokage's right hand. The significance wasn't lost on her. Not for the first time, she wondered exactly how the village had progressed while she was asleep. Madara caught her eyes and gave her a slight nod in greeting. Sakura looked back at Hashirama.

"How is your body feeling? Stronger?" Hashirama asked.

Sakura rubbed her arm.

"No thanks to your brother," she said, glancing at Tobirama, who was leaning against a table along the wall.

He gave her a slightly self-satisfied, smug smirk. Hashirama laughed heartily.

"As long as you're on the road to recovery."

Sakura looked back at him.

"Lord Hokage, I think you should just get to the point," she said. If he was surprised he didn't show it. "You didn't have Tobirama drag me here so early for small talk."

He looked at Madara, and they shared a moment of silent communication.

"Konohagakure is slowly becoming what we dreamed of. It's remarkable that you're here, despite it being under terrible circumstances because you've seen what this village could become."

Sakura swallowed. He looked very serious. She thought it was amazing, the ability for the Hokage's she'd known to change persona's so thoroughly.

"And that is as much through our own efforts, as it has been because of you and Itachi." Sakura was confused. "The scrolls you left for us in your house have put the development of the village into a far quicker pace than anyone would have been able to do without them."

The scrolls. Sakura stilled. She'd almost forgotten about them. Unconsciously, her eyes flickered to Madara, remembering she wrote one for him too. But she also left one for Itachi. She needed those scrolls.

"I want to see them," Sakura said. "The scrolls. I need to see them."

Hashirama's expression changed minutely.

"Personal scrolls will be released into your possession. Anything that relates to the village will be kept in the possession of the Hokage."

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it, feeling the weight of Hashirama's presence in the room. She was a shinobi of the Leaf. Everything she'd been taught was to obey the commands of the Hokage. She felt herself stand a little taller and gave a short nod.

"With that being said," Hashirama moved on, "there are two things I want from you, Sakura. First, I want you to join Tobirama and Madara on my small council."

Sakura stared at him in shock.

"You want me..to be a council member?"

She remembered how irritating the council was to Tsunade…and there was Danzo.

"Yes," Hashirama said. "As Hokage there are a lot of decisions to make. Having trusted advisors is a necessity, and I trust you, Sakura."

As far as Sakura knew, the Third was the first Hokage who had a small council. Thoughts of immediate rejection and denial ran through her head, but then she realised something. If she was on the council of the First Hokage…if she somehow survived long enough, perhaps she could keep Danzo from ever being a part of it. Which would mean the Foundation and Root wouldn't exist. She could keep him away from power, she could protect Itachi's family.

She swallowed.

"Can I think about it?" She asked. There were a lot of things to consider.

Hashirama nodded.

"There is something else I want from you, Sakura," he said. "I understand that you were heavily involved with the hospital?"

"Yes," she answered.

"I would like you to take on a heavy role in the village as the…" he glanced at Tobirama. "What was it called again?"

"Head Medic-nin and Head of Konoha Medicine - it's a work in progress."

Sakura stared at them both without comprehension.

"You want me to be in charge of the village medicine and health?"

"Konoha can only be a strong village with strong support and foundations. Your skills and knowledge of how to run a hospital, to heal, to teach, to lead are invaluable. If the make-up of the military you and Itachi described in the scrolls is as strong as we believe it could be, paired with the best medical corp in the world, Konoha can lead the way into a new era."

"That's a… big job," Sakura said weakly.

Her mind was spinning with all the different areas that needed work and to be implemented to do what he was asking. She would need to go over every inch of the hospital, go through every detail of the command structure, evaluate all the skill levels of the current medics, check the stock and supplies, find out the exact level of technology. Not to mention she would need to figure out some way for them to put in more training at the currently non-existent academy to pinpoint the kids with potential early and provide better education for what medic-nin are and how important they are. And, she realised, she'd have to implement an entire system regarding medic-nin. Tsunade's overhaul of the system had been instrumental in the advancement of medic-nin in Konoha and the entire world.

Could she really take those achievements away from the future Tsunade?

"I…" she shook her head. "I don't know…"

She heard Tobirama sigh impatiently. She looked at the ground, biting her lip thoughtfully and anxiously. It was confusing and overwhelming. What was she supposed to say?

"It's not that I don't want to…" she trailed off. How could she say it?

"If you spend your time thinking about what was, instead of what is, you'll never move forward," Madara said. Sakura looked at him. "The life you had, the history you lived through - it's already different." His eyes became serious and held her. "I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere."

Sakura felt like that sentence meant more than just him being in Konoha. She had to look away.

"It's not that easy," she breathed. "How can I…take away something that defined someone? How is that right?"

"You need to ask yourself this, then, Sakura. Are you willing to turn your back and ignore the needs of the people around you now, to refuse to provide treatment and be unwilling to share your knowledge and expertise, all in an effort to protect a future and people that don't currently, and may not, exist?"

Sakura flinched at the harsh tone in Hashirama's voice.

"Think it over and give me your answer tomorrow morning," he said.

With that, Sakura knew she was being dismissed. She left the office numbly and walked outside without much thought of where she was going. Hashirama Senju and the First Hokage were separate people. She could see that when he spoke, the seriousness in his eyes. He was protective of his village, he wanted the best for, for everyone in it. Whether Sakura wanted it or not, she was no longer in the service of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade Senju, her master.

She looked around. Konoha was smaller, a little quieter, but still busy. Still her village. She walked down the street from the Hokage's office and into the market. Vendors called out their wares, trying to sell them. She saw little carts for street foods. Smelt sweet things and bread, the light smells of the morning. The village was in the first throes after waking. She walked slowly and was slowly joined by others coming to do whatever daily tasks they needed.

Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi, Shimura, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi. She could pick out people from each of the clans, a wistful smile on her face. There were still so many that hadn't arrived yet. But villages weren't built overnight. She didn't know how long it was until the other clans joined.

Her stomach growled and Sakura ordered some sweet bread.

"Oh, pink hair," the baker woman said with some surprise. "Are you that girl everyone's been talking about?"

Sakura gave a little smile and shrug.

"I'm not sure," she said.

The woman smiled kindly at her.

"Well, from what I hear, you've been quite a help to many people. Saving the village and all," she said. Sakura took the bread from her. "I hope I can see you around again, Lady Sakura."

Sakura gave her a small smile and walked away. Lady Sakura, again. She really didn't want people calling her that. Saving the village, it seemed unreal to her. Seeing an open seat on a small bench, Sakura sat and watched the people walk by. Suddenly, someone sat beside her. She glanced at who it was and was surprised to see a timid looking Hikari.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted her.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura," Hikari said quietly.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked with a frown.

Hikari twisted her hands and fingers together.

"I, um. I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," Sakura said.

Hikari looked at her, eyes widened in pleading.

"Can you teach me how to be a good shinobi?"

Sakura stared at her in surprise.

"What?"

Hikari didn't look away.

"I've heard all about you. How you beat Lord Tobirama, that you're really powerful. You protected the village from the Nine-Tails and you're the best medic-nin in the world!"

Sakura almost choked on her bread.

"My…my clan is a bit…they'd prefer the women to be in the house. I'm only allowed to work in the hospital because I went straight to Lord Hokage to ask."

Sakura felt some anger boil at the thought of the completely backward Shimura clan, remembering the way that the clan head had spoken to her.

"But I want to be strong, I want to do everything I can to protect this village! I love it here."

Sakura saw the determination in the girl's eyes. Hikari wasn't going to give up her dream.

"But what do you want from me?" Sakura asked her. "Do you want to be a medic-nin, or do you want to fight alongside the other shinobi?"

"I want to be like you!" Hikari exclaimed. "I want to be able to fight, and I want to be able to heal."

Sakura sighed.

"It's not that easy," she said. "And I'm not… I don't think I'd be a good teacher right now."

Hikari shook her head.

"That's not true and I don't care if it's hard."

Her fists clenched together on her thighs and Sakura recognised the stubbornness in her determination. She was about to refuse her when Hashirama's words echoed in her head. _Are you willing to turn your back…_ That wasn't who Sakura was. She clenched her teeth. Naruto would be disappointed in her. Tsunade would scold her for thinking so selfishly. Itachi…she could see him, looking at her with that soft little smile, believing in her, quietly encouraging her.

"Okay," Sakura said after a moment.

Hikari looked at her like she was about to burst from happiness.

"But," she said sternly, and Hikari deflated slightly. "I am going to be extremely busy from now on. If you want to learn from me, you need to help me."

"Okay," Hikari agreed eagerly. "What are you going to be doing?"

Sakura looked up at the sky.

"Making the village a better place," she said softly.

Hikari was staring at her, her brows drawn together in some confusion.

"Didn't you know, Hikari? I'm the new Head of Medicine for Konoha. I'm your new boss."

Hikari let out a gasp of excitement.

"So you're going to work at the hospital?"

"Yes," she replied, feeling a sense of resolution inside. "I'm going to make it the best hospital in the world, and then, I'm going to change the way medic-nin are viewed."

"How?" Hikari asked. She was full of energy.

"You'll see," she said, with some mystery.

Hikari pouted slightly.

"Oh, I have to go," she said, looking into the crowd.

Sakura saw a woman, she expected it was Hikari's mother, waving at her.

"I look forward to working with you, Lady Sakura!" She bounded away.

Sakura watched her go and after a moment said, "Are you planning to keep stalking me?"

Madara took the seat next to her. The two of them noticed and ignored the glances and whispers from all the people that passed by them.

"I don't really know anything about Konoha from this time. I only knew the main parts of its history. A lot of the records were lost," Sakura said to him. "You were right."

"I usually am," Madara replied.

Sakura almost laughed, but it didn't rise more than a little flutter in her stomach. Her face remained serious.

"Hokage's orders or not, I can't just sit and do nothing."

"No, you can't." She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "You'll have the full support of the Uchiha Clan. I don't expect whatever you plan to do will be easy or met without resistance."

"Thank you," she said. She looked at the half-eaten bread in the hands. "Do you want some?"

He took a look at it and shook his head.

"No. I have work to get back to."

He left then, and Sakura turned back to her people watching.

Konoha was her home. It was filled with the people she loved, with memories she cherished. Before, and now, it was the same. There were people she'd grown to cherish here, in this place. Promises that she'd made to herself, and promises she'd made with Itachi. She had to honour them, even though it hurt. She didn't want to let them down, or herself. The Tsunade in her imagination was screeching at her for being a soft-hearted fool. Sakura smiled to herself softly. If Tsunade was born again, and if Sakura was lucky enough to be alive, of course, she'd have to take on her former master as a pupil. Just so that Tsunade could grow up and conquer the world again.

Sakura slowly made her way back home and began to plan.


	4. 4: Puzzle

_welcome back :) i hope you've been enjoying the story so far! i know it's a bit different to SFP, but i quite like it all the same._

 _i want to say thank you to some of the best (sorry if i miss anyone)! Lorelin, KuriKashi, Noir Fox, kumera, Targaryen Breaker, loveitasakuxx, Itachan, FreeDomsHope, xXWinterRoseXx, angel897, Myrddin... who have been super awesome on both stories so far!_

 _\- - please don't forget to review! it's really important to me to hear your thoughts about the chapters and story progression! - -_

 _i hope that this chapter will answer some of the questions you've had about madara, the village and etc._

 _x_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Puzzle**

Madara washed his hands. Then washed them again. And again. And again. The nightly ritual before he went to sleep. Trying to wash away the blood that stained them. The blood of his brother. He looked in the mirror. To the world outside, he looked the same. His eyes weren't different until he activated his Mangeyko, something he had refused to do, refused to see. He looked away from the mirror, feeling bile rise in his throat, and wiped his wet hands on a towel beside the sink and walked away.

He walked barefoot and quietly through his house towards the shrine room. He kneeled before the shrine and lit the incense with his chakra, focused through his index finger.

"Good evening," he murmured, bowing his head in greeting.

First, he looked at the smaller picture, one that Matsuri had hand drawn a few weeks after the attack. He kept the image of Itachi in a place of respect on his brother's shrine.

When his head had cleared in the months after his death, and he thought back to his interactions with the man, Madara realised that he had a lot to be thankful for and that he had lost the chance to perhaps form a great and lasting friendship. The discussions they'd had, however brief, had had a lasting impact on Madara's state of mind. Itachi had been incredibly insightful, making him reconsider and reevaluate his thoughts on himself and the clan. Despite what the darker parts of Madara's mind tried to convince him of, Madara was not at all happy that he was dead.

He bowed his head to Itachi. It was awkward, even though the man was gone. But all Madara knew to do was make a promise, the same one he'd been making every day since he saw her wake up and cry.

"I'll protect her until my last breath."

Just like Itachi had. It was the only way he knew to honour Itachi's sacrifice.

Then looked at the picture of his brother.

"It's no good, brother," he murmured. "Sakura is…" he glanced at Itachi's image and sighed. "She's faded a little, but she's still so bright."

He put a hand to his head and went from kneeling to sitting cross-legged.

"I need to pull myself together."

He spent a year at her bedside. While she was asleep it was easy for him to just be in her presence. Now, she was awake, and he could see that she wasn't comfortable with him. Not in the way she was with Hashirama or Tobirama. His confession to her was her last memory of him before the attack. Of course, she was uncomfortable. In the midst of grief, of trying to pull herself together, he couldn't just step forwards into a place that was already occupied in her heart.

He lay on his back and closed his eyes.

He could still feel her in his arms, feel her warmth. See the flickers of life in her dulled eyes, the little smiles that were more genuine than forced. Her soft laughter that didn't have the energy of a year before. She was constantly with him, on his mind, easing and torturing him. His feelings weren't going to go away, and neither were hers. She was not his to think about in such a manner. He resolved to keep his distance and allow her time and space. He'd be there, supporting her, watching from a distance. Madara clenched his jaw. He would keep his feelings locked away, and maybe one day, if she ever felt the same, he'd let them out.

But hope was dangerous, and as he left the shrine room and headed to his bed, Madara squashed it down and away. He wouldn't hope or expect.

He could only do what he promised. He'd protect her, in every way he could.

* * *

Sakura didn't sleep.

She hadn't stopped working since she came home after her talks with Hikari and Madara. She'd gotten herself some of the money that had been gifted to her from, she suspected, either Matsuri or Hashirama, and brought enough administrative supplies to fill the entire table.

She spent the entire night outlining everything she was taught by Tsunade, beginning with the four clauses that govern medical ninjutsu:

 _-First, no medic shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end._

 _-Second, no medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines._

 _-Third, no medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon._

 _-Fourth, only those medic ninja who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws._

Everything Tsunade built was around those four clauses, so she would do the same. Honouring the legacy of her master.

She spent the evening outlining a base skill test for the current medics, designing the hospital command structure and making a list of tasks that needed to be done, including hiring an assistant. There was no way that Sakura could do all the work on her own.

With Hikari desperate to learn from her, she had at least one person to help with some smaller tasks, but she needed someone else she could trust and that… was a limited number of people and all of whom were busy running the village. She put her pen down when she noticed the sky turning from dark satin navy to a dull grey. From night to day, no sleep, no dreams. Her stomach growled hungrily, but she didn't want to eat. Instead, she walked from the dining area into the bathroom and lifted her shirt.

Her abdomen, once smooth, was now marred with a deep scar.

Her hand moved across her skin, touching the ragged scar. She closed her eyes and felt her medical jutsu rush the area. Twisted, cut, wrong. The more she examined it, the more upset she grew. It was cruel, really. Sakura could still get pregnant, even with only the one ovary undamaged. But carrying the child to term would probably kill them both. Cruel. To have the opportunity but not the choice.

But… Sakura stopped the jutsu and opened her eyes, staring at the diamond on her forehead. Maybe someday soon, maybe she could use _that_ technique, and just maybe she could fix it. First, she needed to restore all her chakra and her reserves. She was surprised the seal hadn't disappeared while she was in a coma, but then again, part of her wasn't. Her body was trained to redistribute her charka even in an unconscious state.

She washed her face and changed her clothes, brushed her hair and left it down. It was strange to see herself with long hair, but it was somehow it gave her a sense of comfort. She touched her bangs and then wet them, combed them, and styled them to the side. Another small change. She wondered what he'd say. She looked at herself. Nineteen years come and gone. Somehow she thought she looked a little older than before she woke up. Sakura swallowed and forced a smile. It felt stretched, made the blue bruises under her eyes more prominent. She dropped it and turned away from the mirror.

In her hands, she collected the papers and left the house. Even if Hashirama wasn't in the office, she would wait. She couldn't be inside any longer. It was too quiet.

* * *

Hashirama looked at the slumped, sleeping form of Sakura Haruno laying across the door to his office and smiled. He crouched in front of her looked at the papers she had in her arms.

 _Konoha Hospital …. Medical ninja should never … HIRE ASSISTANTS!_

He chuckled softly to himself, glad that she'd thrown herself into work already, and tapped her shoulder.

"Mmm," she murmured sleepily. She blinked tiredly. "Itachi?" She mumbled, not seeing Hashirama in front of her.

He felt his chest tighten in sadness for her.

"Sakura, you're in my door," he said quietly.

She blinked again and seemed to focus.

"Oh. Hi."

He stood and leaned his hand down to her. She took it and he lifted her to her feet.

"Good morning, Sakura. I see you've changed your hair." He said, observing her.

She put a hand self-consciously to her hair, smoothing it.

"Ah, yeah." She seemed to hesitate. "How does it look?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Hashirama fought back a smile.

"It suits you. You look older."

She seemed relieved. He opened the door to the office and then frowned.

"Sakura, how old are you?"

He heard her cough.

"Old? Um. Nineteen," she said quietly, averting her gaze from him.

Suspicions rose in Hashirama.

"Sakura, when is your birthday?"

"It doesn't matter. Don't you want to know what I decided?" She said instead.

He decided to let it drop. For now.

"Yes, please."

She nodded and shuffled through the papers, her aura became something professional and he watched her carefully. Seeing her demeanour change subtly gave him a sense of peace that he was doing the right thing. Giving Sakura something to focus on was going to help her and bring her back to herself.

He spent the next thirty minutes talking with her, completely fascinated by her extensive knowledge and sudden assertiveness. Her ideas, although he knew weren't exactly her own, were still remarkable. If she were able to give Konoha the foundation in medical knowledge that she spoke about… It would be more than he ever dreamed of. The longer they spoke, the more impassioned her voice became and the brighter her eyes. This was something that she loved, it was clear. It was important to her.

"So what do you need?" He asked her.

"I need to meet with whoever is in charge of the hospital right now. I need to know the budget I have to work with. I need to organise a day or maybe a week to test all current and prospective medic-nin to gauge their abilities before assigning ranks." She pursed her lips and looked at him. "What I really need is the academy and shinobi military ranks."

Hashirama sat back on his chair.

"I read about them. Itachi outlined the make-up of the military quite thoroughly."

"They became international after some time, I think it was decided at a Five-Kage summit," Sakura frowned, thinking.

Hashirama looked at her with interest. Five Kages? A bud of excitement bloomed in his chest.

"But until then, is intra-village suitable?"

"I would say yes. It's a decision to be made with the consultation of clan council and my council." He looked at her meaningfully. "Will you take your seat on it?"

Sakura gave a nod.

"Yes. I'll be on your council. But I want you to listen to me carefully, Lord Hokage." She sounded serious. He leaned forward in his seat. "I will not let anyone, man, woman or child, create a black mark against the Uchiha like they did in my time."

Hashirama sat back and smiled. His eyes drifted from Sakura to over her shoulder, straight at Madara, who'd been listening, unobserved by her for the last ten minutes.

"How does that sound, Madara?" He asked with some amusement.

Madara was staring at Sakura in a way that made Hashirama want to look away. His friend was intensely private, yet when it came to her… Hashirama was worried. Sakura froze, obviously she had been unaware of his presence behind her. Madara entered the room and grunted in the non-committal way that he did, " _Hn._ " But Hashirama could see the hint of a smile on his face and knew that he was pleased.

Sakura cleared her throat.

"Well. I suppose I'll go to the hospital then," Sakura said.

"Take Tobi with you, I'll speak with Madara about the ranking system."

Sakura nodded, and Hashirama noticed she didn't look at Madara as she left. Madara noticed it too. He watched her leave, his eyes lingering on the doorway.

"Careful, Madara," Hashirama said with some seriousness.

He didn't expect Madara to reply, so when he did, Hashirama was surprised and his worry only grew. It was quiet, with a kind of helplessness that he never heard from Madara before.

"I know."

* * *

Sakura wasn't surprised exactly, but she had been desperately hoping that the hospital would be in better shape than it was.

Madoka was in charge of the doctors and day-to-day organisation within the hospital, but the administration was in shambles. Tsunade would have gone on a rampage. Sakura, however, had to keep herself reigned in and controlled and constantly remind herself that it was basically a new hospital. The chinks were still being smoothed out…although, admittedly, she was about to replace the armour altogether.

To Sakura's surprise, Madoka wasn't at all threatened by her sudden arrival and announcement that she'd be taking over. Instead, he seemed grateful and offered his assistance with anything she would need. It was a welcome attitude and some of her tension released. Konoha Hospital had fifteen doctors and ten students. All Sakura could think was that it was severely understaffed and lucky that the village was still relatively small and slow-growing.

The main problem, it seemed, was the clan's reluctance to part with their medics, resources, money, and a lack of general training to the currently needed standard. Sakura realised with a heavy heart she was going to need to go up against the clans and wondered how Tsunade had ever found the strength.

It took her, Madoka, and Hikari, three tiring days to sort through the hospital documentation and made a list of what needed to be done. The creation more efficient working environment was the first on the list. They'd need to establish a financial department as soon as possible, and Sakura thought privately, find some talented engineers to update and create new equipment.

On the fifth day stuck inside the make-shift office at the hospital, when Hikari left to bring Madoka and Sakura some lunch, Madoka looked at her curiously and Sakura frowned.

"Despite your age, this isn't the first time you've been involved in running a hospital, is it?"

"It's not," she answered. "But I've never done it by myself before."

She missed the help she'd had from Shizune. Madoka smiled at her.

"You're not alone here," he said kindly. "Your ideas are modern and different, and will change things for the better, I think. Even though it's only just been a month since you woke up from your coma, you're already working to make the village a better and healthier place. It's amazing, really."

Sakura felt both pleasure and guilt in his words.

"It's just what I was taught," she said quietly. "Thank you, by the way," she said. He looked confused at her words. "It's not easy for someone else to come in and basically tell you what you're doing isn't right and change it all."

Madoka chuckled quietly.

"Well, I've never been the kind of man who disliked progress. But it helped that Lord Hokage has been telling me for months that when you woke up this would be happening," he said.

"He did?"

"Yes. Lord Hokage, Lord Tobirama and Lord Madara all spoke very highly of you and what they hoped you could do when you recovered."

Sakura sat back in her seat.

"That's…nice."

Not only did they think she'd accept, but they were already planning to put her in this position. Part of Sakura was annoyed, feeling slightly used. But she dismissed it, knowing that it wasn't their true intention. She wasn't so hardheaded she couldn't see that even though they wanted her to take a place of importance and work for the village, they did actually believe in her. She felt that if she refused, she knew they wouldn't force her, no matter how disappointed.

"Yes," Madoka said. "They were all worried about you. Lord Madara was here almost every day." Sakura flickered her eyes to him in surprise and Madoka nodded. "I believe that he was also suffering from the loss of his brother. He spoke to you. It helped his own recovery."

Sakura looked away and out the window, unsure of how to take that information. She'd barely seen him the entire month she'd been awake, and the thought of Madara made her feel a little uneasy and conflicted.

"I've been able to organise two days for you to meet and examine the doctors," Madoka said after another moment. "Two separate groups."

"Good," Sakura said. "That's helpful. How do you think they'll take?"

"Not as well as me, I think," he said with the hint of a pitying smile.

She sighed.

"This isn't going to be pleasant."

"I don't envy you," Madoka laughed.

"Well, I don't envy you either. Unless any of the others are more competent at the day-to-day running of the hospital, you're going to end up second-in-charge, and I won't be a forgiving boss if these changes aren't made and stuck to."

Madoka gave her a look that said he was slightly afraid of the future.

"While we wait for Hikari, should I give you a checkup? You're due for one."

Sakura grimaced.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Madoka looked over her with a critical eye.

"You've put on weight and look much healthier. But your skin is still pale, you should spend more time outside."

"Okay," Sakura sighed. "But I'm busy."

"Have you continued training with Tobirama?"

"I've had some days off," Sakura said. "I'll talk to him again."

"Tomorrow," Madoka said. "You might be the superior medic, but I'm still your doctor and your welfare is my concern."

Sakura gave a little smile.

"I'm really okay now."

"Until I say so, please just humour me," Madoka asked.

"Fine," Sakura relented.

"How are you sleeping?"

Sakura shrugged.

"It's fine."

"How many hours a night? Is it a deep sleep?"

Sakura clenched her teeth in irritation.

"Madoka, I'm really fine. I can handle myself."

He sighed with resignation.

"Be sure that you do."

Sakura sat in a defensive silence while she waited for her lunch. She _was_ fine. She could handle herself. She didn't need a doctor anymore, or people prying into her feelings. If she was working, she was fine.

Hikari came back a few minutes later with some ramen and a message for Sakura from Hashirama. In three days, she would be introduced to the clan council. Sakura spent the next five minutes with her forehead on her desk, a sense of foreboding coming over her.

* * *

Something had been bothering Tobirama.

How had Sakura and Itachi 'met' him, Hashirama and Madara in their future?

It wasn't ever fully explained in the notes they left behind, nor in anything, they'd said. If his calculations were correct, they would have had to be over 100 years old by the time they would have crossed paths. It made no sense. Maybe Hashirama could make it to that age, but Mito was more likely with her type of chakra. But the way it sounded, they were all fighting in the war, and at full strength.

Tobirama couldn't figure it out. One thought trickled into his head, and then it was stuck. If he was right, and his theories proven true, was his research completed? He retreated into his private laboratory and restarted the research Hashirama had told him to abandon months ago.

* * *

Shikaru Nara had always been considered something of a genius, but the truth of the matter was, he was just a little more observant than most and liked to read. He was not a true genius. His son, however, was.

Shikata Nara, at fourteen years old, was the most intelligent person that Shikaru had ever come across. Yet, his generally antisocial behaviour and general lack of concern for things outside his own interests was a great hindrance to himself and the Nara clan and deeply concerned Shikaru. So when Shikaru came home from his work with Lord Hokage for the development of the library, he was deeply shocked to find Shikata wrapped in deep thought, playing a game of shogi against the mysterious young woman who'd been in a coma for the last year. He was even more surprised to see that she was soundly defeating Shikata when Shikata was actually concentrating and invested in the game.

Within a few moments of his arrival, Shikaru could see that the girl, Sakura, was well aware of his presence, yet his son was not. She didn't look at him or acknowledge him, but it was clear. He continued to observe them. She looked well enough if a little tired. He'd seen her the year before, only twice before the Nine-Tails attack. First, at the festival party, the Uchiha hosted, where she was dressed remarkably beautifully, and then again two days later when she displayed raw, unbridled and impressively frightening skill as a shinobi against Tobirama.

He did remember Shikata being interested in her then, but it didn't answer what she was doing in his home now. He had his own assumptions though. She was, it had been rumoured, going to take a position on Lord Hokage's council of advisors, and she had taken over the hospital. He assumed she was here to speak on political matters.

Lost in his own thoughts, he was broken from them by the sound of her light laughter and a groan from Shikata.

"You're going to need to improve if you want to beat me," she said playfully.

"I don't understand," Shikata said with a glower. "How do you keep beating me? I never lose."

She gave him a soft smile.

"You're not the first little genius I've played against."

Shikaru had a feeling she was something of a genius in her own right. She would have to be incredibly intelligent to be as proficient a medic-nin as she was rumoured to be and to have somehow maneuvered herself into such a favourable position in the village.

Shikata pouted and then he noticed his father.

"Oh, you're back," he said, a little glumly.

Shikaru frowned slightly at the lack of respectful greeting. Sakura tapped Shikata on the head, surprising Shikaru with the gentle affection of the action, yet the firmness in her features.

"Don't be rude, you should greet your father properly," she reprimanded him. "He's the only one you've got."

Shikata pouted again at her, and Shikaru had to keep his face from showing just how surprised he was when his son actually mumbled out something respectful, however reluctantly.

"Welcome home, father."

Sakura gave him a look of approval and Shikata blushed slightly, turning his face away and Shikaru understood his reaction immediately. Sakura was very pretty, and Shikaru was glad that his son finally seemed to be noticing girls. He was at that age. Sakura turned to him.

"Good afternoon, Lord Nara," she bowed slightly. "Forgive me for intruding."

"It's not a problem, Lady Sakura." He saw her mouth twist at the title and he smiled at her. "As it seems we both don't like being called formally, should we just hold off on the title then?"

Sakura nodded, gratitude swimming on her features.

"Yes, um, Shikaru?" She questioned uncertainly.

He smiled and nodded.

"Come inside," he motioned to her. "I'm sure you're here to speak about something important."

Shikata looked at his father with that calculating gaze of his, and Shikaru knew that his son was interested. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I am." She turned back to Shikata. "I'll come back for a rematch, maybe you'll be able to beat me in a few years."

"Troublesome," Shikata muttered.

Shikaru didn't understand the look of deep pain that crossed Sakura's features for a brief second before she hid it was a bright smile and a laugh, ruffling Shikata's hair, which he tried to smooth out. Shikaru led her into the small tea room, where they were served by one of the younger girls in the clan, and then left alone.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Sakura looked slightly ashamed.

"My apologies for dropping in unannounced," she said. "We're not well acquainted, so this must seem odd."

Shikaru shrugged.

"I expect you're here to formally introduce yourself since it seems apparent that we're about to be working more closely together."

Sakura didn't look surprised by his statement, and Shikaru found himself more and more intrigued by her.

"Yes. Well. Hashirama plans to formally introduce me tomorrow," she said, seeming a little daunted and uncomfortable at the thought of it.

He could imagine it was something that Hashirama had bullied her into with his indomitable will, but the question he had was why? She was young.

"But you haven't come here just to introduce yourself, have you?" Shikaru took a sip of tea.

Sakura smiled.

"How like a Nara to see underneath the underneath," she said, a touch of fondness in her voice.

Shikaru wondered when she'd met anyone of his clan before because it certainly sounded like she was familiar with them.

"I hope that I'm correct in assuming that the Nara are able to see the advantages to a village, compared to what the world was like before?"

Shikaru nodded, unable to help but show his curiosity. His clan was quite happy to join the village when they'd heard about it. The advantages of a village like this were tenfold to remaining in smaller clan units, and, allying with the Senju and Uchiha was a great military advantage.

"And I understand that the Nara have a lot of medical knowledge," Sakura said, sipping the tea

"You seem well informed about my clan," Shikaru replied.

"I'm well informed about anything medically related," she said with a slight shrug. "That's why I'm here actually."

"Oh?"

"What's your opinion on the hospital?" She asked, bluntly. "And medic-nin. Please be honest, I won't be offended."

She gave him the kind of smile that meant even if he said something offensive in regards to her skills, she would ultimately prove him wrong. Shikaru held in a chuckle.

"My clan understands the need for medics, and our skills are something we are proud of."

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Is that so? Then may I ask why the Nara have no one working in the hospital? Surely if your clan is so proud of their skills, they'd be willing to extend services to the entire village?"

He looked at her with some surprise. If he was being honest, it wasn't something he'd actually considered. Integration into the village had been preoccupying his mind. He laughed at her boldness, but she didn't change her serious expression.

"I don't think you'll have anything to worry about with the clans, Sakura," he said. "You'll be able to handle them just fine."

Sakura gave a small, reluctant smile.

"I had a strong teacher," she said.

Shikaru took another sip of tea.

"To be honest, my clan has been focused on becoming part of the village. The medical side has just taken a back seat. It wasn't done purposefully."

Sakura nodded.

"I'm glad of that at least. But here's the thing, I don't intend to waste time - mine or anyone else's."

"So what is it that you want from me?"

"I'd like your support," she said. "Tomorrow I'll introduce the new initiatives for the hospital and medic-training program."

"What would my support entail?" Shikaru asked her.

"I'm sure that you're aware that this village is going to become something great, and," she looked at him sharply, "you also know that the rest of the nations won't just let that happen without some form of retaliation."

Shikaru took a breath, understanding where she was going with the line of conversation.

"Yes."

"War is going to come," Sakura said. "I don't know when, but one day, it will."

"You certainly look at the big picture for someone so young," he observed.

"If Konoha is going to face the future with strength, all parts of it have to be strong," Sakura continued. "If we enter any skirmish or war without skilled medics and strong support for our front line, we won't fare well."

"And you think you're capable of creating that?"

"Yes."

The confidence that came from that one word was so abrupt and honest and strong that Shikaru was taken aback. There was a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen in a long time, from anyone. A fire, determination, unwavering belief. He was drawn to it, a felt a strong sense of wanting support and follow her. He seemed to hold him with that gaze, daring him to refute her.

"So what are you asking for exactly?"

"All the clans will be asked for the same thing: funds, medics, knowledge and for the clan's children too, eventually, be tested for medical ninjutsu aptitude."

"The children?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded. "Chakra control is the key in medical jutsu, however, not everyone is capable of what's required. When the academy is established, I'll be requesting that there be a program for medical jutsu. When the structure of the military is finalised, all - well, most, I hope - teams will have a trained medic."

Shikaru absorbed her words. What she said was irrefutably logical. His clan picked out their medics from a young age, training them while they learned the clan techniques. Having trained medics as support was always a good idea - so long as they weren't a hindrance. But from the look in her eyes, Shikaru had a feeling that Sakura wasn't going to let anyone call a medic a nuisance while she was in charge.

"Then, Sakura, you have my support," he said.

A wash of relief flooded her face.

"I do?"

She seemed surprised. Maybe she expected more of a fight.

"I'll send the clan medics to the hospital in a few days time," he told her.

She sent him a large smile.

"Thank you," she said. "Really, thank you. With your support, I'm almost certain that the Yamanaka and Akimichi will also yield."

"Why would you think that?" Shikaru asked.

Sakura took a sip of her tea and smiled coyly.

"Simple deductive reasoning," she answered. "Your three clans have been long-time allies, and work in perfect synchronization. I doubt you'd agree so readily without knowing the other two clans would be on board. Secondly, the Nara have a reputation for being tacticians and strategists which is why I came to you first. If you decided to support me, I was sure I'd have an easier time with the others."

Shikaru gave an amused laugh.

"How wise of you. It's true that there have been many called genius' in my clan, but I am not such one."

Sakura gave a smile.

"Genius isn't all it's made out to be," she said. "Intelligence and a clear head are more than enough to see a bigger picture."

"But genius helps," Shikaru said.

She nodded, her eyes turning with that same sadness.

"It certainly does," she replied quietly, sipping her tea. She cleared her throat. "Thank you for tea, Lord Nara," she said with a small smile. "I have to get back to work."

"Feel free to return at any time," he replied, meaning it.

He was interested in his girl. He hadn't seen his son interact much with anyone since his wife had passed, and was pleased that she had managed to get such visible reactions out of him. But it wasn't only that which he found of interest. Sakura was mysterious. She was held in the highest of regards to the Hokage, his brother, and Madara Uchiha. The rumours and speculations he'd heard about her were numerous. She was some kind of prodigy medic. She had monstrous strength - which he'd seen in action. She saved the village and faced the Nine-Tails. Even though she'd been in a coma for a year, it had only added to the mystery and fascination surrounding her. There was a barrier around her. She interacted openly with very few. Her face was young, but there was obvious grief in it and her eyes. The man she was with, the year prior, he learned had been her lover but not her husband. They were oddly connected with the Uchiha family.

Sakura was a puzzle, and he wanted to know more. As she left, he saw Shikata watching her leaving from the base of a tree. Sakura waved to him.

"What do you think of her?" Shikaru asked his son.

"In regards to what?"

"What kind of person is she?"

Shikata thought for a moment.

"I think she's sad," he replied. "But I think not trusting her would be foolish. From what I've heard in the village, she's well-liked and holds the safety of the village close to her heart."

Shikaru looked at his son questioningly.

"I go out and listen," Shikata sighed. "I want to know if this place is going to be a good home."

Shikaru ruffled his son's hair.

"It will be good if we can make it so," he said.

"Well. All she wants is to make sure we're all healthy, right? What's so wrong about that?" Shikata grumbled, smoothing his hair.

"Some men don't like it when things change," Shikaru answered.

"Troublesome," Shikata said quietly. "Change is inevitable."

"Indeed," Shikaru said.

"Anyway, she said she'd come back and play with me again. So you can figure out what kind of person she is when she's here," Shikata said.

"She's the first person since your mother whose beaten you."

Shikata nodded.

"Yeah, but…" he frowned. "She plays a little bit like a Nara, and I could've beaten her one of the games."

Shikaru raised his eyebrows. Another interesting fact to file away. Something told him that Sakura was going to be a very interesting puzzle to figure out.

* * *

 _Sakura looked up at the branch of the tree, hands on hips and foot tapping._

 _"Are you serious, Kakashi?"_

 _"Only about Icha Icha," he said, turning the page._

 _Sakura sighed heavily._

 _"You need new hobbies."_

 _"I don't think so. But maybe you do. You're really missing out, it's a good series," he said, still not looking at her._

 _"I think I'll pass," Sakura drawled._

 _"Your loss," Kakashi shrugged._

 _Sakura looked away, questioning why she was there. What did she want with Kakashi anyway?_ _He jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her, smiling down at her with that closed-eye, crinkled smile._

 _"Something you need to talk about?"_

 _"I don't know…" She frowned. "I feel like something is missing."_

 _Kakashi put his hand on her head._

 _"It'll feel like that for a while. But, just promise me something, okay?"_

 _She nodded, feeling strangely comforted by his hand, even if she felt a little like a dog._

 _"Don't be like me."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _He just kept smiling at her and ruffled her hair and she squeaked in protest._

 _"Kakashi," she whined._

 _He walked away, giving her a single armed wave. She watched him go, fading into the distance._

 _"Well, that was weird."_

 _She spun around and saw Shisui._

 _"Shisui!"_

 _She jumped into his arms and he laughed and spun her around._

 _"Hey, Saki," he grinned, putting her down. "Something wrong?" He asked, frowning. "You look a bit down."_

 _"Something's wrong," Sakura said, shaking her head. "But I don't know what it is. Like maybe I've not done something, something important."_

 _Shisui gave her a sad little smile._

 _"You should go see him then."_

 _Sakura tilted her head, her brow furrowed._

 _"You haven't seen him yet."_

 _She looked around._

 _"Where's Itachi?" She asked, suddenly feeling panicked. Her heart beat rapidly. "Shisui? Where is he?"_

 _Shisui hugged her._

 _"I think it's time you go and see him, don't you?"_

Sakura opened her eyes and threw her blankets off her, clutching at her chest and panting. The remnants of her dream hung in her consciousness. It was like she could feel them. Kakashi's hand on her head, Shisui's arms around her.

 _Itachi._

She felt tears in her eyes spill onto her cheeks. She wiped them on her blankets, got up off her nest on the floor and pulled on a robe before she left her house.

It was the middle of the night. The village was silent. The moon hung low and bright in the sky, obscured by thin wisps of cloud and a starlit sky. But Sakura wasn't looking up. She stared at her bare feet as she walked, holding her robe tightly around her in the slightly cool wind. Her tears dried as she walked. It was the first night her dreams weren't a nightmare, but the pain of a dream like that might have been worse, the emptiness hurt. But she walked, moving forward on instinct, in the direction she was sure that he was. She hadn't asked. No one had told her. But the dream Shisui was right. She needed to see him. She needed to face him.

The Naka Shrine had a mystical feel to it under the moonlight. Sakura felt like she was moving in a daze. Her body shivered and trembled from the cold, and she couldn't feel her feet anymore. But she didn't stop. In her time, the Uchiha weren't buried at the shrine. Everyone in the village was buried at the village cemetery, but she didn't know if that was there yet.

The little cemetery was off to the side of the shrine, just out of view if you looked directly at it. Sakura stood at the edge of the stone path, facing where she saw the unmistakable stones. Arms wrapped tightly around herself, her hair blowing around her face in the wind, she crossed the grass and walked toward them, shaking harder than before. She was scared. Sakura felt so much fear. Her teeth rattled and her arms shook violently, even though she was gripping herself tightly. She saw the words on the stones. Just names. She stopped before Izuna.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed, her throat hurting. "I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything. I'm so sorry you're dead. It wasn't supposed to be this way."

It didn't feel like enough. She stared at his name, afraid to look anywhere else. Afraid to move to the next place, to the one she needed to face, to him.

Five meters. She was five meters away.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She moved. One step, then another, until she was there. Staring at the name she'd avoiding seeing for a month.

 _Itachi Uchiha_

A strangled sob escaped her throat and she fell to her knees, feeling broken again. Work was a distraction, not a solution. She was tired. She gasped and cried.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. I'm so sorry."

She repeated it and cried, kneeling and hugging herself. Afraid that if she let go, she'd fall to pieces.

"Why did you have to do that?" She whispered to him. "I was going to be okay."

Sakura felt some kind of rage suddenly build inside her. Anger. Hurt and pain and sadness and anger.

"I was going to survive!" She screamed. "You didn't have to die! I wasn't going to die!"

She screamed, frustrated, and felt her hands dig so tightly into her sides that she was going to bruise. But the pain of that was nothing. She felt nothing. She was so angry.

"Why did you leave me here alone!?"

Her fist filled with chakra, and she lifted it to punch him. To break the stone. To feel something other than this terrible pain.

Her hand was caught by another. A hand wrapped around her fist, holding her arm back by force, and with a shriek, instead of punishing Itachi for leaving her, she turned on the intruder, trying to hurt him. She unleashed it, the pain, the hurt, the anger, and Madara took it, blow after blow until she heard him take a sharp breath and heard him wince in pain. She stopped, staring at him, tears running down her face and he just looked at her.

She sobbed and sniffed, walking to him with her head bowed. He stood still as she healed his broken ribs and the bruising on his chest. She formed a weak fist with her hand and banged lightly on his chest when she was done.

She couldn't speak anymore.

He stood still and she rested her forehead on his chest, sobbing and let her arm drop. She didn't fight when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. They stood like that, not speaking, under the shadows of the trees and the light of the moon, until Sakura grew too tired to stand up. She was so tired. She let him carry her from the shrine, feeling small in his arms. Her eyes closed and she drifted between the conscious and unconscious until she felt herself be lowered into soft, warm blankets and drifted into sleep.


	5. 5: Conflict

_Ugh. I hope this lives up to expectations. Meeting scenes are so tedious to write, I'm sorry if it's not up to standard._

 _Otherwise, I'm really happy that people are opening up and enjoying this story more and more! Itachi's death was heartbreaking, but it's not the end, and I hope you'll all be stick with Sakura while she grieves. Anyway. I have plans for some fuuuunnnnn stufff to happen! Probably..maybe... Itachi things! But my lips are sealed! :D_

 _I'm also happy you like my writing style, I try to give enough detail that you know what's happening, but leave enough out that your imaginations run wild. So if that stops happening, please tell me. Haha._

 _Anyway! As always, let me know what you think!_

 _Review!Review!Review!_

 _xx Alex_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Conflict**

Sakura was awakened by a light hand shaking her shoulder. She blinked her eyes a few times, they felt heavy and puffy and it seemed far too early to be time to wake up. She realised with some shock that she didn't know where she was. The scent of the blankets was unfamiliar, yet she felt like she's smelled it before. She was in bed. She sat up suddenly and look around until her eyes fell on a familiar figure standing some distance away from her.

Then she remembered the previous night. She looked away from Madara and realised that he must've taken her back to his house, which made sense since it was closer than hers. Her face felt warm with shame.

"I thought you'd like to go home before we meet this afternoon," Madara said after a moment. "It's just before dawn, the village is still sleeping."

She took a breath and nodded, looking over at him. He leaned against the wall. His hair was tied back, it was the first time she'd ever seen it like that. He wasn't looking directly at her, but she could see that he probably hadn't slept and that she was likely in his bed.

"Thank you," she murmured quietly.

She pushed back the blankets and got out of the bed. Slightly panicked and then relieved when she felt the other half of the bed was stone cold. It was large and modern which was a little surprising. She had always thought he was a little more traditional. She wondered where he had been while she slept. She caught sight of her feet and she cringed. They were covered in dirt. She looked at the white sheets.

"I can wash these," she said apologetically.

Madara shook his head.

"It's not important." He handed her a light blanket. "I'll walk you home. There are some sandals that should fit you outside the door."

He left her sitting on his bed and Sakura bit her lip when he was gone. She took a moment to look around Madara's bedroom. It was simple, and a little surprising. The wooden floors and walls were polished and clean. The bed was quite grand. The window was large let in a nice amount of light, with sheer curtains. A small table had wooden carvings of different animals on them, mostly hawks, which Sakura suspected that he had made himself. She didn't want to pry too much, so she quickly wiped her tired face with the inside of her robe, brushed her fingers through her hair and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders before she walked out to Madara.

She stared at him, strangely conflicted by how she was feeling. The previous night felt like she'd become so vulnerable around him. He'd seen her at a terrible moment, saved her from doing something awful that she was going to regret. Yet, with his hair up, she couldn't stop thinking that he looked very handsome. She felt so guilty and ashamed and overwhelmed.

She kept her head down as they walked. She felt so uneasy around him, she held onto the blanket around her shoulders tightly.

"How did you know I was there?" She asked.

Madara was quiet for a moment.

"I was awake and I felt your chakra."

"It was the middle of the night, why were you awake?"

"You're not the only one who has trouble sleeping," he replied quietly.

Sakura didn't respond. Nightmares, she guessed. Like her.

They walked silently through the forested roads from the Uchiha compound into the village. Sakura's steps were a little smaller and slower than usual, and she was aware that Madara had slowed his own pace to match hers. She felt a strange prickle of irritation towards him.

Why was he always so close to her? He always seemed to appear, and just _be there_ whenever she had some kind of fall or stumble. What did he _want_ from her? She stopped walking.

"You don't have to keep walking me. I can go by myself," she said, a little harshly.

He stopped and looked at her. A slight indent in his brow. He put his weight on his back foot and folded his arms over his chest. She felt her face heat with anger under his critical gaze.

"Are you angry at me?" He asked.

Sakura ground her teeth.

"No," she said.

"Then why are you looking at me like you want to punch me?"

Sakura's eyes flashed, her fists shook.

"Why?" She asked him. "Why? Why are you always there? What do you want?"

"What do I want?" Madara asked, somewhat surprised and confused.

Sakura huffed an angry breath.

"Yes. What do you want?"

He just stared at her, infuriatingly.

"What do you want?!" She yelled.

He looked like he was going to say something, his eyes turned darker, flashing something at her and Sakura felt her heart race and stomach clench. Suddenly, the look was gone and he sighed.

"I don't want anything, Sakura," he said. "Just go home. I'll see you at the meeting."

He left, walking past her and leaving her alone in the middle of the street, just as the sun was breaking light over the sky. She stood there, felt strangely deflated. All the anger that had built up dissipated into some kind of emptiness inside her. She grit her teeth and went back to the little cottage she slept in. Her new home. She threw the blanket he'd given her at the wall and stormed into the bathroom. Her hands gripped the basin and she looked at herself in the mirror.

He hair was a mess, her eyes were disgustingly puffy and bruised with tiredness. Her cheeks were flushed. _At least,_ she thought bitterly, _my eyes didn't look sad_. Anger was a good emotion on her. She turned the tap on the bath and waited for it to fill. She sat on the edge of the bath and let out a sigh. It was an important day, she needed to be presentable and controlled. She took a few deep breaths and stripped off her clothes. She filled the bath with scented oils and dried flower petals.

She soaked herself in the water, letting her submersion wash away her feelings clear her head. Relaxed and calmer, Sakura dried herself and wrapped a towel around her hair and chest. There was still some hours before the scheduled meeting with the clans. She slowly wandered the quiet house and prepared herself, her mind running through all the things she wanted to say.

She dried her hair and ran her brush through it, styling her bangs in that same new way. She looked at it, feeling like it was missing something. She found a ribbon and tied it in her hair like she used to tie her headband. She looked almost like her old self again.

Almost.

* * *

Tobirama opened the door to his brother's office to see Hashirama neglecting the paperwork on his desk in favour of pruning a small bonsai that was perfectly healthy and did not need any pruning at all.

"If you're going to keep those in here, you can't use them as an excuse not to work," he said.

Hashirama shrugged.

"Well, at least they make the office less dreary."

"I've finally finalised the plans with the Inuzuka," Tobirama said. "They'll send a few members ahead to prepare the kennels for their hounds over the next two months."

Hashirama brightened.

"Excellent. And the Hatake?"

Tobirama shrugged.

"They're reclusive and still hesitant, but I think it's just a matter of time. They're too small a clan to remain outside the village's protection for much longer."

Hashirama nodded thoughtfully.

"Is there anything we can do to give them more incentive?"

"I don't think so," Tobirama replied. "I've reached out to the Hyuga and Aburame on your behalf. The Aburame are extremely hesitant to move from their own compound. Something about their insects."

Hashirama scrunched his nose.

"Well. I suppose that's fair. We should invite them to the village. We have plenty of space and I'm sure they'll be able to relocate without a problem. How many insects do they have?"

"Millions."

Hashirama shuddered and Tobirama smirked. He knew that Hashirama was not a fan of insects in the slightest, it was one of the main ways Tobirama liked to prank and torture his brother.

"The Hyuga will have no choice," Hashirama said after a moments thought, leaning back in his chair. "They're so often targeted, they'll need the village's protection."

Tobirama agreed. Visual dojustu were often coveted and targeted, and none more-so than the Hyuga. The Byakugan, unlike the Sharingan, was far easier to manage and control even without the bloodline, and considering just how many Hyuga there was, it was no surprise they'd developed that curse mark, and although Tobirama despised it, he saw its necessity.

"We have requests coming in from all over the nation from people who want to live here," Tobirama said.

Hashirama sighed happily and Tobirama knew he was thinking about how glad he was that the village was growing. In almost two years, it was already the first and biggest shinobi village in all the nations. It wouldn't be long now before they were threatened by the outside, and Tobirama and Madara were working to ensure they'd be ready when the time came. Today was going to be a long and important day. They were introducing several measures into the village and finalising others, a lot would be put into motion by the end of the day - if everything went smoothly.

Hashirama had morphed from a clan leader and idealist to a man whose dreams were realised and he was fighting to keep them from shattering. He was more serious than he had been even six months ago and more forceful in implementing his vision, but he hadn't lost the compassionate heart, his boyish hope, or the forceful brightness that his personality radiated. His charisma was as strong as his skill. If he wanted something, there was little anyone could do to stop it from happening. So Tobirama would be extremely shocked if something didn't end up going his brothers way, so long as it was an actual good idea, and not, for instance trying to make it law for there to be a sake bar every four buildings. It was one of the Hokage's more outrageous ideas that would never come true, no matter how much he whined. Sometimes Tobirama was really terrified of the amount of sake his brother could consume.

The door to the office opened, and Madara walked in. Tobirama frowned at how tired the man looked, and the dark mood he seemed to be in.

"Good morning, Madara," Hashirama said cheerily, ignoring all of what he could see.

"Hn," Madara greeted him.

"Oh, don't be like that," Hashirama said. "It's a nice morning."

"Is it?" Madara questioned flatly.

"With your personality of sunshine, how could it not be," Hashirama said sweetly and teasingly.

Tobirama bit the inside of his cheek but knew that it wasn't going to end well. Madara's eyebrow twitched.

"I came to warn you about something, now I won't."

He turned and walked out of the room. Tobirama sighed.

"Are you prepared for today?" He asked.

Hashirama nodded.

"Go find out what happened," he said with a frown. "I'll look over the briefing packets."

Tobirama gave him a nod but was suspicious of the longing look his brother was giving his bonsai and went down the hall to Madara's office. The door was open, and Tobirama took that as Madara expecting he would come. He closed the door behind him.

Madara sat moodily in his chair behind the desk, leaning one arm on the armrest and his fist on his jaw. He didn't make a move to speak or explain or anything. Tobirama rolled his eyes back into his head and wondered how on earth he had managed to become the only one with a level head. His brother was able to occupy both ends of the spectrum with extreme personality, with boundless energy that was, frankly, exhausting. Madara was like a sullen teen. Moody, brooding and more childish than you would ever expect.

If Hashirama was upset, he moped. Dragging himself around like a broken tree until someone took pity on him and told him he was special again. Madara, however, sulked, and his sulking lasted far longer than Hashirama's did, and usually needed a violent outlet before it could end. Sometimes Tobirama felt like the tired mother of two extremely irritating children. He was still unsure of how exactly to approach Madara. Hashirama was much better at this stuff than he was.

"What's the warning about?" Tobirama eventually settled on asking.

Madara glanced at him, but then looked away. Tobirama sighed impatiently. Madara let out his own sigh a moment later.

"I would advise you to do your best to keep the room from provoking Sakura," he reluctantly said.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?"

Clearly, something had happened. Madara's mood and tiredness meant that it was something fairly recent too. Something during the night? Tobirama felt a spark of interest.

"Let's just say she's moved from denial to anger," he muttered.

Tobirama stared at him, feeling strangely amused.

"Did she break something?" He asked.

Madara glared at him. Tobirama took that as a yes.

"Are you going to be okay in the meeting?" He asked, with genuine concern. "You're going to be there as the representative of the council and your clan."

"I know what my duties are, Tobirama," Madara snapped.

Tobirama just stared at him, until Madara sunk back into his seat.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" Tobirama asked, extremely hopeful that Madara would respond with a resolute no.

Madara turned another, darker glare at him.

"Get out."

An even better answer. Tobirama turned and gladly left, an amused smirk on his lips.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the hospital feeling more refreshed and relaxed, if a little tired. She was determined to make the day a success. It was important for everyone. Literally every single person, present and future, and she wasn't planning on messing this up. Sakura was more than aware that to make big changes, the foundations had to be laid. She'd been a product of those foundations, it was time to lay them now.

Hikari and Madoka were waiting for her at the entrance, with all the paperwork in tow.

"Ready?" She asked them.

Hikari nodded, and Madoka gave a small smile. She took a deep breath and they headed towards the Hokage tower. Tobirama met her at the door. He was leaning on the wall, one foot on the wall, arms folded, looking straight ahead like he was trying really hard to impress some poor woman he was handsome and a catch. From Hikari's small sigh of appreciation, he'd apparently succeeded. Sakura just raised a slightly amused eyebrow at him.

"Morning, Tobi," she greeted him.

He looked her up and down, and Sakura frowned. She was wearing nice clothes. Nicer than normal. Her red headband matched her sleeveless short qiapo, she wore fitted pants instead of tight shorts beneath it, just in case it caused a weird scandal with the clan heads. She didn't really know what was expected of as a shinobi in this time. It was a strange transition period. But the look on Tobirama's face was more searching and it made her feel annoyed.

His eyes lingered on her face before he greeted her.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said. "Madoka, Hikari."

Hikari stammered a good morning, and Madoka inclined his head.

"Hashirama wants to speak with you before the meeting," he said, leading them inside.

Sakura took up stride beside him, while the other two hung back.

"Okay," Sakura said. "I went to speak to the Nara yesterday."

"How was that?" He asked, a little surprise and interest in his voice.

"Good, I think," she replied.

They walked into Hashirama's office before they could say anything more. Hashirama greeted everyone with a smile and a good morning.

"I trust you're prepared for today?"

Sakura nodded, making a face.

"Who do you think I am?" She joked.

"I knew I could count of you," he beamed. His attention shifted to Madoka and Hikari. "Thank you both for being generous with your time and assisting Sakura. This is going to be a great thing for the village."

"Happy to help," Madoka said.

Hikari blushed furiously and Sakura bit her lip to stop from smiling at her expense. She really was adorable.

"If you'll forgive me, I'd like to speak with Sakura alone for a moment," Hashirama said.

"Excuse us."

Madoka and Hikari left the room with Tobirama, who came back a moment later followed by the person she didn't really want to see today, Madara.

They didn't look at one another, and it was clearly obvious to the Senju. She could only see the flickering of Hashirama's eyes between the two of them, but she felt Tobirama's curiosity. The three of them stood in a line, familiar to Sakura like they were reporting for a mission. Hashirama became the Hokage in an instant, dropping his light attitude into a serious one. He leaned forward his chair, focusing on each of them. His Hokage hat was on the desk to the right of him. Sakura faintly remembered from her history lessons that he and the Third were the only Hokage that wore the white robes the majority of the time.

He looked at Sakura, and under his commanding gaze, she stood tall and at attention, the way she'd always done in the presence of her Hokage.

"Sakura Haruno. Although your circumstances are far different to anyone else, and you have been put through suffering that no one can compare too, I want to commend and show gratitude for your loyalty and dedication to the Hidden Leaf."

Sakura blinked in surprise. He opened a drawer and pulled out something. Sakura's throat caught.

"This is the first headband that we've made, and I want to present it to you."

He held his hand out, and Sakura felt half-rooted to the spot, while her hand twitched. Hashirama stood and walked around the desk, placing the headband in her hand. She felt like the world stopped moving as she stared at it. It was the same. That swirled leaf design that she knew so well. Sakura felt a tear rolled down her face. Her hand clenched around the metal band, her hand shaking. Hashirama cleared his throat.

"H-how is it? Is it the same?"

He sounded anxious. Sakura giggled a little and looked up at him.

"It's perfect," she said, sniffing. "It's perfect."

A wash of relief flooded his face and he gave her a smile. He sat back leaning on the desk behind him. Sakura looked back down at the metal in her hand and fought to keep her lips from trembling. She felt overwhelmed by a broad mix of emotion. But she smiled, a real smile and the Hokage smiled back. He leaned back on the desk.

"On to the next thing," he said.

Sakura sniffed and paid attention to him, but her hand remained tightly wrapped around the headband.

"Today is the inauguration of the Konoha Council. The three of you are tackling prominent positions in the village and will be helping your Hokage run the village as my most trusted friends."

Sakura felt some fear mixed in with pride.

"This small council is dedicated to the village more than any of the clan heads, as such, we have a responsibility to all the people of Konoha to have their best interests at heart. Our clans must not come before the village."

Sakura nodded. She was clan-less, those words didn't apply to her in the same sense as the others, but she knew that he fervent defence of the Uchiha was the reason she needed to hear the words the Hokage spoke. This was a strange moment for Sakura. In the last five years, she'd trained and studied under Tsunade as the Hokage. She never expected to ever find herself in this position - not at nineteen. Maybe when Naruto was Hokage, and she older with more experience, he might have asked her to serve like this.

She glanced at the two men standing beside her. She wasn't like them. They'd grown up in war. She'd grown up in peace, and then she'd had her world turned on its head after she became a genin. Her life was so different from theirs, maybe that was why Hashirama wanted her here - not only for her knowledge of the future. But she couldn't fault him for that either.

"As the Hokage, I have taken an oath to protect this village with the Will of Fire, and I ask you to swear on this today. Will you swear to love, cherish, believe in and fight for the village and all its people, as they are your own family?"

"I swear."

Tobirama, Madara, and Sakura all responded without hesitation, confident and determined. Hashirama smiled, and the tension was broken. He laughed.

"Well, enough with all the serious talk. Sorry, it's not more ceremonial." He clicked his fingers. "A party! Let's have a party tonight!"

Tobi snorted.

"Any excuse for sake," he muttered.

Hashirama grinned.

"Well. How do you feel, councilors?"

They were quiet.

"The same?" Sakura said with a shrug.

Hashirama looked disappointed. A thought struck Sakura.

"Is this why people keep calling me Lady Sakura?" She asked.

Tobirama replied with a sigh.

"No. But it will be from now on."

"Haven't you heard?" Hashirama asked her with an eager and questioning smile. "You became a hero in the village. It's just what they're calling you out of respect."

Sakura looked at him in disbelief and Hashirama laughed. He then told her what the 'official' version of the battle against Zetsu was, and Sakura was glad no one had approached her about it so far. Then he regaled some of the more amusing rumours that had been spun around Sakura.

"Some of the children believe that you defeated the Nine-Tails by punching its nose, sending it flying away from the village."

If Sakura was drinking water at that point, she would have sprayed it everywhere.

"That- there's no way!" She spluttered. "I am nowhere near the level of the Nine-Tails. It's impossible."

Tobirama chuckled. Madara, Sakura noticed, stayed silent. Which was good, since she had a feeling that any word that came out of his mouth would annoy her.

"No wonder I get weird looks all the time," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Hashirama," Madara said, a tone like he was reminding him of something.

"Right. Meeting." He looked at them all. "Let's go and face the clans."

"Can't wait," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

* * *

The clan heads were all seated and talking amongst themselves when Sakura, Tobirama, Madara, and Hashirama walked in. Madoka and Hikari were politely asked to remain outside, ready in case Sakura needed them.

The table was long and rectangular, the chairs stiff and high backed. Sakura could feel the seals in the room, but compared to the time she came from, all the security in the Hokage's building felt very lax. She felt a little exposed. Hashirama didn't even have guards. Not that he needed them, but she was used to the silent and hidden ANBU. All the clan heads stood when they walked in. No one looked particularly surprised to see Sakura, but she could see the judgment and calculation in their eyes. Hashirama took his seat at the head of the table. Tobirama sat at the seat to the left of him, and Madara to the right. Sakura sat in the spare seat between Madara and Shikaru Nara, who greeted her with a smile.

"Good to see you again, Sakura," he said pleasantly.

"You too," Sakura replied, thankful for the lack of obvious judgment in his eyes.

At least she had some kind of ally in the Nara. She was nervous. Her fingers drummed on her thighs. She took a deep breath, quickly looking at all the clan heads. From first impressions, Inorou Yamanaka was slightly disgruntled at her presence. He seemed to be frowning at her. Chosume Akimichi reminded her of Choji and his father, strong, big, with kind eyes. Yori Shimura seemed the same as she remembered. Irritating to look at.

Hashirama opened the meeting. He introduced them as councilors. There was small applause and some questions about their duties. Hashirama laughed awkwardly, saying that they'll have to figure it out as they go since nothing major had happened in the village yet.

"In general," Tobirama said, "we are simply here to advise the Hokage and any of you who come to us, on decisions that will affect the village as a whole. We will act with the interests of the village at heart, giving points of view from our different experiences."

"And what advice can a young girl give?" Inorou Yamanaka asked with a frown.

"I concur," Yori Shimura said.

Sakura froze, her fingers stopped drumming.

"Perhaps you are not aware," Madara's deep voice said, drawing the attention from Sakura to himself. He sounded annoyed. "Without Sakura and Itachi's intervention two years ago, this village would not exist."

"What do you mean?" Chosume Akimichi asked curiously.

Sakura wanted to know what he meant as well.

"Itachi and Sakura came across a battle between the Senju and Uchiha clans. It was our final battle, fate would have it," Tobirama said. He looked at Madara then away. "I injured Izuna, an injury which could have been fatal."

"And Sakura saved his life," Madara said. A small smirk on his lips. "She ran across a battlefield with no thought to anyone else and healed my brother. Itachi and Sakura's intervention in our battle and the wisdom of their words to us are the reason that we were able to form this alliance."

His eyes turned down the table, strong and threatening at all the clan heads to speak against her again. Sakura felt her heart pound in her chest at the intensity of the look, and at what he was saying. Was that truly how they thought about the beginnings of the village? She glanced at Hashirama who gave her a small smile.

"None of you would be here without her," Madara continued. "I suggest you show this _young girl_ the same respect you show your Hokage."

A tense silence fell over the room. Sakura took a moment to compose herself and then she stood.

"It's been a long time since I've had the chance to meet with any of you," she said. "I understand a lot of things have happened." She cleared her throat. "I'd like to formally introduce myself. You may have remembered that I called myself Sakura Haruno."

She paused, gathering the courage do to something she had been thinking about for days.

"But, that's not my name." She saw Hashirama and Tobirama look at her with surprise. "Haruno is a name I used to protect my identity while I-Itachi and I were hunting a great enemy."

She hated that she stumbled over his name.

"So then, Lady Sakura," Chosume said. "What do we call you?"

Sakura clenched the jaw that only Madara could see for a moment and then smiled at the clans.

"Since I have no family or name to speak of, Lady Sakura is fine," she said with some reluctance.

"So the speculation that you have no clan is correct?" Inorou asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes, and being without a clan hasn't held me back, as I'm sure you've heard."

She gave her best pleasantly threatening smile. She saw Shikaru shoot her a fleeting look of amusement.

"So, I look forward to working with you."

She finished her introduction and sat. She wasn't unaware of the looks that the Senju and Madara had given her. She was going to have some questions to answer later she was sure. She was answered with the murmuring of the same thing back to her.

"First order of business today," Hashirama said. "The library. Shikaru, report."

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Shikaru sat a little straighter. "We have collected and begun cataloging all the scrolls from each of the clans, with small collections in history, flora, fauna, medicine, fiction stories and the like. Several of my assistants have also spread the word throughout the village and to passing merchants, and we have begun to slowly receive books and scrolls from outside sources."

Hashirama looked pleased. Sakura made a mental note to check out the medical section.

"Good. Things are moving well."

"Make certain that you bring by anything chakra and jutsu related to my office for approval," Tobirama said. "Some things are dangerous to let out into the general public without the proper level of training."

There was a general nod of agreement. Sakura was well aware of the dangers of learning jutsu before you were ready, and it was worse now that the village was so new and there was no academy yet.

"The proposals are not yet completed for the academy as yet," Hashirama said, "there are a few other things that need to be signed off first."

Sakura felt strangely overwhelmed. She'd never been a part of a meeting in a position of power before. It was strange intense, and she strained to remember everything that was said and paid close attention to it all. Madara presented the Genin-Chunin-Jonin rankings for the shinobi forces, and Tobirama explained the team system. Inorou Yamanaka smirked when he realised that they had taken the idea from the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio formation. Chosume and Shikaru looked pleased with the acknowledgment of their clans' ideology and tradition.

Listening to Tobirama and Madara speak, it reminded her of the people she looked up to in the past, like Tsunade, Shisui, Kakashi, Gaara, Naruto. Those people who had the ability to capture and hold a room, speak words that people listened to. She wondered if she could be like that one day.

There was little argument about the implementation of the genin-chunin-jonin ranks, and Sakura remained quiet, listening mostly to what they were saying, and focusing on what she would need to say. It was decided that each of the clan leaders would put forth candidates to be considered for each of the ranks, and put forth two names each for consideration for the Jonin Commander who would report to the Hokage. To Sakura's surprise, there wasn't as much conflict as she assumed there would be. Each of the clan leaders seemed to be giving serious thought and consideration to what was presented and were willing to dive into this new system of living.

"As previously discussed, the internal village security systems will be put in place sometime this week," Madara said. "We will shuffle around as needed, and when the rankings have officially been administrated the assignments, rotations, and duties will vary accordingly."

Tobirama looked at her and raised his eyebrows at her. She realised he was telling her she was up. After nearly two hours in the meeting, finally was she getting her turn. She prepared herself with a quick mental pep-talk. Clear, concise, logical. She looked to Hashirama who nodded.

"We've come to our final point for today," he said. "As well as her position on the council, Sa - Lady Sakura has generously accepted the role as the Head Medic and Head of Konoha Medicine."

Sakura winced at the titles.

"So you're in charge of the health of our village?" Inorou asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I am. I'll be running the hospital and introducing several reforms and initiatives that will benefit all shinobi and civilians alike."

"You're very young," Chosume said with a slight frown.

This Ino-Shika-Cho trio was as old as Shikaku, Inoichi and Choza were during the war, in their late thirties at least. She must have been like a child to them, but she was a shinobi and age didn't matter on the battlefield.

"And yet I am the most capable of anyone else alive to do this," she said. "Age doesn't define skill or ability, Lord Akimichi."

"No, it does not," he replied with a slight smile.

"What are the reforms and initiatives you plan to introduce then?" Inorou asked.

Sakura took a breath.

"There are three clauses of a medic-nin that must always be followed. First, no medic ninja shall ever stop medical treatment until the lives of their party members have come to an end. Second, no medic ninja shall ever stand on the front lines." This garnered a reaction from Inorou and Yori. "Third, no medic ninja shall ever die until they are the last of their platoon."

"That's outrageous. How can you say no medics on the frontline and yet forbid them from dying until their unit is dead?"

"Didn't you argue that medics were worthless only a year ago?" Tobirama reminded him. "Have you now changed your mind?"

Yori went red in the face.

"No matter my own opinions, I won't deny medical treatment to others," he muttered.

Sakura took a breath, that same prickling anger from the morning was rising in her.

"And what do you mean that the medic should be the last to die? Should our ninja die to protect the medic?" Inorou asked. "That's not feasible in battle."

"I agree," Chosume said.

"I don't believe that's what is implied in the clause, or do I think that that is all Sakura has to say," Shikaru said.

Sakura was grateful that at least one person understood.

"Lord Nara is right," she said. "A medic should _not_ rely on their teammates to save them. Aside from the medical training, the primary focus of training a medic should be evasive maneuvering. The longer a medic can withstand being injured, the more chance of survival for everyone."

Inorou narrowed his eyes in thought.

"This is not the way medics operate in any place that I have seen them."

"That is why I am here," Sakura said, unable to keep some of the irritation from her voice.

"I would think that this era of war has granted you perspective on the necessity of a medic. But I am not finished." Her voice was growing loud and passionate. "There is the fourth clause." Shikaru looked at her with interest. "Only those medic-nin who have mastered the Strength of a Hundred Technique of the ninja art Creation Rebirth are permitted to discard the above-mentioned laws."

"And what is that - Strength of a Hundred?" Chosume asked.

"A technique that requires perfect chakra control," she said. "As it stands, the only medic who can stand on the frontlines is me."

The eyes in the room flickered to her forehead. She didn't elaborate on the exact nature of the technique. It wasn't a secret exactly, but she preferred to keep some things to herself. After all, there was someone else in the village with the same seal.

"Perfect chakra control?" Chosume murmured.

"These laws of medic-nin are important and need to be followed. The ability to support ninja in combat is essential for any village to thrive. It's why Konoha needs to support its medic-nin. I will not allow anyone to suffer from a lack of skill, knowledge or ability," Sakura said, feeling her heart pound.

"You have a lot of passion," Chosume said, sounding impressed. "I expect you have requests to make of us?"

Sakura nodded.

"Yes. Medicine is not like clan jutsu and should not be hoarded. I want all of the medics within each clan to report to the hospital, bearing any and all scrolls of healing. There cannot be secrets or withheld information in my line of work."

There was silence.

"I believe that you are right," Hashirama said. "There are things that I have requested and asked of you all, but now, as your Hokage, this is something that I will order you to complete."

"I will not force medics to work in the hospital, however, all medics will be tested on their current level of experience and giving ranks accordingly," Sakura added.

"Ranks of genin, chunin and jonin?" Shikaku asked.

"Basically," Sakura replied. "There are several things that need to be finalised in the hospital."

"What of field medics?" Tobirama asked.

"On every mission, each team will have at least one field medic accompanying them," Sakura replied. "All shinobi must be taught the basics in first-aid and those with aptitudes trained further. It's not necessary to become a fully-trained medic, but the mastering the basics has to be a priority. It can and will save lives."

"It seems like a lot of unnecessary time and energy," Yori said. "Isn't it better to focus on either combat _or_ medicine?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Is it?" She asked, staring at him, unblinkingly.

She was feeling like half of her head was screaming to calm down, while the other wasn't fully conscious of her action. Her hands, which had been clasped lightly on the desk, and her arms suddenly flexed slightly and she pushed down, cracking the desk. The wood splintered. Everyone seemed to go very still, and Sakura felt an air of anger around herself. She saw eyes flicker to the Hokage, who remained still and quiet. Sakura stood up.

"Since you're so clearly in the know about all things medical, I'll leave it all to you, shall I?" She challenged Yori Shimura. "Then again, how could medical jutsu, which requires precise chakra control, have absolutely nothing to do with the ninjutsu you prize so much? Since you don't need to know how to control chakra for anything else, right?"

She was faintly aware that her voice was reaching a high pitch. She was losing control.

"Sakura.."

Madara's voice was low. She turned her head to him.

"You don't get to speak to me," she snapped.

"This is not the time or place," he said evenly.

Sakura curled her fists.

"You're right. Forgive me, Lord Hokage. You seem to have other medical experts here. I'll be leaving then."

She stormed out of the room, feeling like she had to get away before she destroyed everything.

* * *

The door slammed behind Sakura and the room fell quiet.

"How like a woman," Inorou muttered.

Madara stiffened and Hashirama sighed.

"Sakura witnessed the man she loved die in her arms," Hashirama said. "She is the greatest medic I have ever known, and yet she could do nothing to help him. Then she fell into a coma for an entire year and has spent the last month and a half adjusting to a new life and has been given important roles in the village. I would ask any of you if you would be as well adjusted in six weeks?"

Another silence fell in the room. Certainly, Sakura possessed an inner-strength that Madara didn't have at that time, she was more together than he was six weeks after his brother's death. Hashirama didn't know how he'd deal if Tobirama or Mito or Tsumo died.

"We have no right to judge an outburst, every now and again so early in her grief," Hashirama said.

But he would be talking to her later about conduct in a meeting. There was a time and place for everything, and what she had displayed was too much and not constructive.

"I spoke with Sakura yesterday about her plans for the hospital and the medic-nin," Shikaru said, bringing the conversation back to the more important topics at hand. "I think we should all support the plans she has for the hospital and medics."

"As do I," Chosume said. "She is right, and I believe she has enough strength - " he looked pointedly at the damage she did to the table, " - and passion to make Konoha known for its excellent medics."

Tobirama suddenly stood. His chair pushed back loudly.

"Please excuse me." He disappeared.

Hashirama blinked and sighed.

"I suppose that's the end of today's meeting," he said.

At least they made good progress on most of it.

* * *

Tobirama reappeared at the edge of the village and then flickered a distance to where she was.

He felt her chakra flare dangerously high and then watched from a distance as Sakura toppled a small mountain, collapsing it with a single punch and scream. He didn't approach her, he just hung back and watched.

Sakura could cry and talk to Matsuri. She could hit and punch him, or Madara, or be angry with him for whatever reason. But she needed an outlet bigger than them. Something that matched the magnitude of what she was feeling. Madara was right. She'd moved past denial.

She was angry.

Tobirama surveyed the damage she was dealing and wondered if she planned to crush the entire world with her fists before she was satisfied.


	6. 6: Support

**a/n. sakura's hair: if you're wondering what it looks like, it's exactly like the hair in new generation, just longer. Side fringe/bangs (sorry, I'm Australian and we say fringe, but i think most of the world says bangs, that's why i write bangs in here haha) um, probably you can see it in the photo for this story, i don't know if the image is big enough to see.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Support**

Hikari Shimura was used to putting on a smile and acting like the 'naive little girl' she was supposed to be. But Hikari wasn't a child anymore, and she was beginning to feel like she was suffocating as she acted like it. Her father had died from the terrible disease when she was little, like many of her clan, and her mother had lost a lot of her own life force from all the clan's troubles that followed.

When Hikari first came to Konoha, she was immediately amazed and taken in by everything she saw. It was so full of life, so full of energy. There were so many people she'd never seen before. It was the first time in all her twelve, almost thirteen, years that she felt like she was… home.

She helped her mother and the other clan ladies settle into the village at first, taking care of the children and getting to know the town. She was praised for being such a bright and happy child, so dependable and diligent. The praise was always nice and taken with a smile, but it was the moments stolen alone that she treasured. She found a tree by the hospital and sat on its branches, hidden from view by the foliage. Not many too many people passed by the hospital, so it was a nice place to rest and be alone.

She was getting restless by then. She was thirteen and didn't know what to do. Most of the boys in her clan were already learning advanced jutsu, but she was being shut out, subtly at first, by being pulled from training to do some more menial housework and 'womanly' tasks. It was becoming glaringly obvious. It wasn't until she saw the Hokage, and his brother and Lord Madara one afternoon and overheard what they were saying about the girl in a coma.

She asked her mother if she'd heard anything, and her mother, who rarely associated outside the clan, told her no and to ask other villagers. So Hikari did. She found out there were a lot of rumours. People said crazy things, about how she was some kind of goddess that appeared in a ball of chakra during a battle - the Uchiha and Senju men who were apparently there swore up and down that it wasn't a lie, and Hikari wasn't sure if she believed them or not - or how she was a witch who enchanted the Uchiha clan, which most people found ridiculous. But the thing that Hikari heard about the most was that the girl's name was Sakura and that she was a hero. Sakura was a strong kunoichi, so strong she apparently defeated Lord Tobirama Senju in a battle during the festival, and that she was beautiful and kind and powerful, and the Uchiha mourned that she had fallen into a coma.

Hikari made a decision after the next clan meeting when she was informed that she'd be required to act in the service of the clan within the households. She didn't want that, to be confined to a house just because she was a girl. She didn't want to be that kind of woman, not that she thought it was wrong or horrible, it just wasn't what she wanted for her life. She wanted to be a shinobi, like Sakura. So Hikari grit her teeth, wiped her false smile, and walked right into Hokage Tower and knocked on the Hokage's door. It was the most nervous she'd ever been, but he seemed to listen to her through all her mutterings and stammering and anxious thoughts. And... to her immense surprise, he understood. He looked at her in a way that she'd never been looked at before: he actually _saw_ her, he really looked at her, not just as a 'little girl', but as a person.

So it was with the blessing of the Hokage that Hikari was able to defy her clan's order and begin to work in the hospital. Medical jutsu had always been a fascination of hers, and she knew that she had enough chakra control. With the right kind of training, Hikari knew she'd be able to figure out a way to use her medical training to stand alongside the other great warriors of Konoha. Like Lady Sakura. It took a while for her mother and clan to accept her disobedience, but the Shimura were so small now that disowning anyone would be pointless, and going against the blessings of the Hokage would look bad for Lord Yori.

By a stroke of luck, she was taken under the wing of Madoka, the head of the hospital, and it meant that she became one of the primary caretakers of Lady Sakura. Hikari spent every day putting Sakura's limp and unconscious body through daily exercise so the muscles would stay limber, although they still seemed to disappear more and more each month. She learned that Sakura's most frequent visitors were the Uchiha, in particular, the clan leader, Madara. Lord Hokage came by one day and started telling her stories about Lady Sakura. It was obvious that Lady Sakura was a very important person to him, to Lord Madara, and to Lord Tobirama. They all wanted her to wake up, and Hikari was desperately starting to feel the same way.

When she did wake up, Hikari was overjoyed and overwhelmed. Finally, she would be able to meet this person, this young woman she'd been idolizing. But it wasn't what she thought it would be. Hikari had forgotten something important: Lady Sakura was just a person like everyone else, and she was in _pain._

Hikari had never seen the depth of the sadness that Sakura was carrying around with her. It was more than just losing this Itachi that the people talked about - the man she loved, Hikari learned, who died the same night she went into a coma. There was some bigger weight she seemed to carry around, and no one seemed to know what it was, but they liked to gossip about ridiculous stories that Hikari knew weren't true at all.

Lady Sakura had good days and bad days, good hours and bad hours. When she started working with the Hokage, Lady Sakura had a different look in her eyes. But there were times when she grew angry for no reason and was harsher than necessary to the people around her. Sometimes the other medics talked badly about Lady Sakura, even in places she could hear them. Lady Sakura never corrected them, she just pretended she couldn't hear them. But Hikari knew that as much as they didn't like the way Lady Sakura acted sometimes, they all knew that she was some kind of medical prodigy. Their respect for her skill evened out their feelings about her tumultuous attitude.

Hikari watched her, and was one of the only people who saw the look on Lady Sakura's face after she snapped at someone. The look of regret, of self-irritation, of apology. Hikari hated hearing the others say that she was just mean and arrogant. They didn't know the pain Sakura was in, and the way she looked sometimes like she would do _anything_ to get rid of the pain. Sometimes it scared her.

It had been two months since she woke from her coma and Hikari had spent the last month working by Lady Sakura's side. She was amazing. Focused, dedicated, smart. The hospital was in a state of transition, the new training for the doctors and nurses had begun. Hikari had never learned so much in such a short time. But today was a bad day for Lady Sakura. Not an angry day, which would have been easier for Hikari to navigate. Today was different. Lady Sakura's eyes were close to lifeless. Her sad days were hard, and they were hard for Hikari too, because as much as Hikari idolized and respected Lady Sakura, she wasn't someone Lady Sakura thought of as a friend. Hikari was just a student, a subordinate. But Hikari knew she needed a friend, and something Hikari had noticed lately was that Lady Sakura was more alone that she'd ever seen her.

* * *

Matsuri paced nervously around the house. Kagami bounced on her hip and Yuri watched her from his position, lying across the couch.

"What are you so worried about?" Yuri asked her.

Matsuri blew out one cheek in worry.

"I haven't seen or heard from Sakura in a while," she muttered. "Every time I try to see her, she's always busy."

Kagami, on hearing Sakura's name, cooed his nickname for her.

"Kuku, Kuku."

Yuri let out a little sigh and sat up.

"Come here," he said, opening his arms wide for her.

Matsuri glanced at him and stopped her pacing. She let out a sigh and smiled a little smile of affection for her husband before she walked over and took a seat across his lap. The little family of three all smiled at one another, snuggled together on the couch. Yuri kissed her forehead.

"Suri, love, you've never been one to back away from a challenge. Why are you hesitating now?" Yuri asked her.

Matsuri bit her lip.

"Sakura's not a challenge," she answered. "Sometimes…" she sighed. "Sometimes it's like she's lost in her head. I feel like I can't reach her."

Yuri chuckled, and Matsuri frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"I know you're worried that you won't be able to measure up to whoever she left behind," Yuri said quietly, tucking Matsuri's hand behind her ear. "But you don't have to. Sakura will always remember those people. But the people who are here now, that's who she needs. She needs _you."_

Matsuri looked at her husband and kissed him.

"I really love you, you know that right?"

He smiled at her.

"Of course I do."

She gave him a playful tap on the nose and Kagami did the same, with his whole hand, and Yuri tried not to show that it hurt a little.

"I just have to remind her that I'm her friend," Matsuri said with determination.

Yuri nodded and his smile softened.

"That's the Suri I know," he whispered. He placed a hand on her stomach. "It's starting to show," he said softly.

Matsuri looked down and put her hand over his.

"Are you ready to be a father again?" She whispered.

Kagami put his little hand over his parents and gurgled. Matsuri looked at her son with an affectionate smile.

"When I married you, Suri, I knew I had to be ready for anything," Yuri said with a laugh.

Matsuri frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"That you're a force to be reckoned with," Yuri said, kissing her on the lips. "And I'll brave any storm with you."

Kagami pushed Yuri away from his mother with a pout, and Yuri ruffled his hair while Matsuri giggled at her overprotective son.

"Why don't you go find her?" Yuri said, taking Kagami from Matsuri. "I'll have some bonding time with this little guy."

"Thank you, Yuri," Matsuri said. She kissed both their heads. "I'll be home later."

* * *

Sakura sat in the corner of the room, pretending to supervise the lesson while the medic's practiced their chakra control in reviving fish, much like how Sakura was first taught by Lady Tsunade.

She stared out the window. Since the meeting with the clan heads, she'd spent the last two weeks so busy she could barely find time to sit down for herself. She'd visited all of them, apologised for her behaviour and, in a much calmer manner, discussed her ideas and proposals for the future of the medic-nin, hospital, and village. Although the meetings with the Shimura and Yamanaka were a little more trying than the others, she'd forced herself to stay calm, collected and rational.

She was avoiding the Hokage too. She hadn't answered any of his summons, which she was completely ashamed of, but knew that if they were urgent he would have come and gotten her in a storm of fury. Or, more likely, sent his brother or Madara to forcibly bring her in front of him. She sighed tiredly. She'd woken up from a dream that once upon a time might've made her swoon. Now, it just left a cloud of depression in her heart and mind, a reminder that everything she thought she could have was dead and buried.

Hikari stepped up towards her.

"Excuse me, Lady Sakura. It's time for lunch."

Sakura looked at the clock on the wall and nodded. She stood and the small group of medic-nin turned their attention to her.

"You can all take a break for an hour," she said. "Please return promptly and continue your training."

She didn't miss the relieved sigh from the students and wondered if she was a terrible teacher that they hated.

"Lady Sakura, I'm to inform you that Lady Matsuri is waiting for you in your office," Hikari said.

Sakura flinched slightly, hearing that. Matsuri. She didn't know why, precisely, but she'd been avoiding Matsuri for weeks. Or maybe she did know why and she didn't want to admit it or think about it.

"Have you been reading the scrolls I gave you?" She asked Hikari.

Hikari's eyes lit up.

"Yes, I've been memorising it just as you asked."

"Good," she said. "Go have some lunch and get back to studying. If you want to be a medic, there's a lot you need to learn and memorise."

"Yes, Lady Sakura," Hikari nodded. She hesitated. "Lady Matsuri said to tell you that, well, if you didn't see her today she was going to - " Hikari cleared her throat, " - hunt you down until she could talk to you."

Sakura stared and then laughed hollowly.

"Okay, thank you."

Hikari left with a smile and Sakura's face dropped again when she turned away and was alone. She walked through the hospital and into her office, where Matsuri was sitting in her chair behind her desk.

"Where have you been?" Matsuri demanded.

Sakura looked at her and closed the door.

"Hello to you too," she said.

Matsuri looked at her with a frown.

"Sakura, you look pale."

"Really?" Sakura asked, completely uninterested. She sat in the spare seat in the corner. "I don't have time for an interrogation, Matsuri. So if that's what you're here for, you can just go."

"So this is how it's going to be then?" Matsuri said, her voice wavering slightly. "You're too busy to see me and then when you do, you're just going to push me away?"

Sakura stared at her.

"I don't need people prying into my life," she said irritably.

Matsuri looked affronted.

"Really? So you're happy to be all alone and miserable?"

Sakura grit her teeth.

"Yes. Maybe I am."

Matsuri scoffed.

"You're many things, Sakura, but you're not a loner."

"You don't know anything about me!" Sakura yelled, standing up.

Matsuri glowered.

"I don't know anything about you?" She asked. "Is that really what you think?"

Her voice was low and angry and Sakura flinched back from it.

"Whatever you tell anyone else, your name is Sakura Haruno. You're nineteen years old, I'm guessing since you won't tell anyone when your birthday is. You were born about one hundred years into the future, and you were friends with my great-grandson. You fell in love with Itachi Uchiha and you lost him during a battle to save the lives of everyone you know, knew, and love."

Matsuri stood up and walked over to Sakura, who was shaking. Sakura stood still and Matsuri stopped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're always thinking about others," she said more quietly.

Sakura had to bite her lip to keep it from trembling.

"You're strong and independent and you never want to see someone you love in pain. You're compassionate and proud. You're in pain, Sakura," she said, hugging tighter. "Let me be your friend. Let me be here for you."

Matsuri stepped away and gave her a smile. The kind of smile that said _'I'm always here for you, even if you hate me.'_ Sakura felt her knees go weak, and her emotions tumble through a mix of gratitude, guilt, shame, and regret. She wanted to say so much, to do so much. She was just so angry all the time, or so sad, she didn't know how to be around someone like Matsuri, someone who made her feel normal and good. Someone who she knew was a real friend.

"Suri, I'm - " Sakura stopped and looked down. Her eyes suddenly widened. She looked Matsuri up and down. "Are you pregnant?" She blurted out.

Matsuri looked a little shocked and then grinned.

"Well, I suppose I can't hide it from a professional. Yeah," she said. "I'm sort of - well, I came here because you're an idiot and you need me."

She laughed, but her eyes turned away and her expression became anxious.

"But, also, I'm scared."

Sakura blinked, immediately becoming her medic-self.

"Sit down," she said.

Matsuri sat and Sakura pulled her chair from behind her desk to sit across from her.

"What are you scared of?"

"Kagami was really hard on me," Matsuri replied after a moment. "I was sick quite often, and the last few weeks I've been very tired again. But, well, Sakura, I'm only here now because you saved me," she said. "You saved my life, and you saved my baby."

Sakura swallowed. She'd forgotten, she'd forgotten that she'd saved Matsuri's life. Kagami's. All she'd been thinking about was death.

"I'm scared that something like that might happen again," Matsuri whispered, looking at her hands. "I want to be around for my children. I don't want to leave Yuri here, not after - not after Izuna. He's only just becoming himself again."

Sakura reached out and took Matsuri's hands.

"You won't," she said. "I'm not going to let that happen."

She wasn't. No one else she knew would die while she was here. Matsuri looked relieved.

"Well, I think you were in the middle of apologising to me before, so you can go ahead and finish doing that," she said with a smirk so familiar to the Uchiha.

Sakura looked at her and then laughed, a real laugh, that filled her in ways she hadn't realised she needed.

"Matsuri," she said grateful and exasperated. She hugged her. "I'm sorry for being distant and a little crazy."

Matsuri laughed a little.

"It's okay to be crazy when you're hurting, Sakura." She put a hand comfortingly on Sakura's arm. "Just don't shut yourself off from the people who care about you."

Sakura stilled for a moment, a familiar white-haired face flashing through her mind, and she finally understood what dream-Kakashi was telling her. _Don't be like me._ She smiled a little.

"If you're feeling up to it, would you like to come into town with me tonight? You can be my date," she grinned. "We'll make Yuri jealous."

Matsuri giggled.

"Well. Only if I get to dress you up. Your hair's really long now. Is there some special occasion?"

Sakura let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I have to see the Hokage first though, and…" she slumped her shoulders, feeling guilt wash over her. "I should probably apologise to Madara."

"What for?"

"Um." Sakura bit her lip and looked away. "I don't think I've been very fair to him."

"Well." Matsuri stood up. "My work here is done. Come to my house later. Kagami wants to see you," she said, waving good-bye.

Sakura smiled. Matsuri was a bit like Ino, coming and going like a storm, all on her own time and how she wanted. For the first time in weeks, Sakura felt a little more like herself, a little lighter. She walked out of her office and found Hikari.

"Can you watch over this afternoons lesson?" She asked with a tentative smile.

Hikari looked up and stared at her. Sakura frowned.

"Is there something on my face?"

Hikari shook her head.

"No, no, Lady Sakura. It's just - " Hikari shook her head and smiled. "You're finally taking a break, and you look like you've had a big weight lifted off your shoulders. You're smiling."

Sakura's expression froze for a moment.

"I've been terrible, haven't I?" She asked quietly. "I'm sorry, Hikari. You've been putting up with a lot. I'll do better."

She patted Hikari's head in the way that Kakashi used to pat hers, and was amused when Hikari's face immediately went bright red.

"So, I trust you to take care of the lessons for the afternoon. If anyone manages to complete the training today, tell them that they're free to leave and do their own study until I return tomorrow."

"Y-yes, Lady Sakura," she stammered, stunned. "Thank you for believing in me!"

Sakura left Hikari and the hospital and walked to Hokage Tower. For the first time in a while, she allowed herself to move at a leisurely pace. She breathed the fresh air deeply. Her face felt relaxed, her shoulders weren't tensed. Seeing Matsuri was like a much-needed wake-up call for her. She entered Hokage Tower with a little anxiety creeping into her. She knew she wasn't going to enjoy the next part of her day. Hashirama was, to Sakura's surprise, diligently working when she knocked on the door. He looked up and stared at her. No smile, no greeting. Inwardly, she cringed. He was very unhappy with her.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage. Do I have permission to speak with you?"

Hashirama gave a short nod and Sakura entered the room and closed the door behind her. She took a deep breath before she turned around and stood before his desk. He had returned to his work, writing. So Sakura stood and waited for him to finish. It was a technique that Lady Tsunade often employed, to remind her subordinates who was in charge. After four minutes of silence, Hashirama finally put his pen down and sat back to look at her.

"What do you need, Lady Sakura?" He asked.

She was careful to keep her face impassive. The use of her new title hurt. He was being distant and professional. She bowed deeply.

"I wanted to apologise for my conduct over the last two weeks," she said.

"To what are you referring to exactly?" Hashirama asked. "To storming out of an official meeting? Leveling some hills outside the village? The outbursts while your training of the medics that I've received complaints about? Or ignoring the summons of your Hokage?"

Sakura still bowed, answered slightly shamed.

"All of them, Lord Hokage."

There was a moment of silence then he told her to stand tall.

"Sakura," his voice was softer now. "There is only so much leniency I can give."

"I understand. It's not necessary for you to give me special treatment. I've been lax in my duties and my attitude has been poor. I will be better from now on," she said firmly, hoping he would believe it.

She was going to be better, she had to be. Hashirama stood and smiled.

"Good." He said brightly. He swiftly walked around the table and hugged her. "I'm glad."

Sakura, a little surprised at the hug, stumbled when she was released.

"I'm really sorry," she apologised again weakly.

Hashirama patted her shoulder.

"Loss is hard," he said. "But you being here now, and saying these things with that fire in your eyes, it means that something has changed, and for that I'm glad."

Sakura swallowed.

"Thank you," she said. "Um. I was wondering if it was okay if we could have that party you talked about? To celebrate the councilors and all that?" She asked hesitantly.

Hashirama practically glowed.

"Of course we can! I'll organise it right now! Let's go and see Tobi and Madara."

"No," Sakura practically shouted. He turned to her in surprise. "No. I'll go see Madara if that's okay."

Hashirama looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"That's probably a good idea. I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, it's better to clear the air."

Sakura gave a little nod. The only thing that had happened was her and her attitude. She sighed. She missed the easy presence of Itachi, where she knew exactly where she stood. Her heart clenched at the thought of him, at the flash of memories she had. They left the office and Hashirama turned to the right, looking for Tobi, while Sakura went left and stopped outside the closed door of Madara's office. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, raising her hand to knock. But she couldn't bring her hand to make contact. She sighed and lowered her hand.

 _Don't be such a scaredy-cat,_ she thought furiously. _But, what if he doesn't forgive me?_ Madara hadn't stopped being someone important in her life. This new life of hers, that she was slowly working her way into. Sakura bit her lip and finally just knocked.

"Enter," came the muffled reply.

She opened the door and saw that Madara was sitting on the edge of his desk. Sharingan activated, arms folded over his chest. She closed the door behind her. He'd known she was there. His stupid dojutsu had seen right through the door. _Stupid Uchiha_ , she thought.

"What do you want?" He asked, the red fading from his eyes until they were the normal Uchiha black.

She thought of Matsuri just while earlier, basically telling her to get a grip.

"I wanted to apologise," she said, gathering some courage.

She felt nervous and guilty in front of him, awkward.

"I've been reminded of something important recently, very recently, and I've been treating you unfairly."

"And?" Madada said impatiently. "I haven't heard an apology yet."

Sakura was taken aback.

"I'm sorry," she said, slightly startled.

Then she saw the slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes. She calmed down.

"Madara, I'm sorry I've taken out my anger on you when all you've done is be there to support me."

He unfolded his arms and leaned back on his desk. Sakura took in the sight of him and then looked away. An odd feeling settled over her, one that brought back memories of sake and candlelight, a night she remembered and didn't want to.

"Is there anything else you need?" Madara asked.

She looked back at him, careful to keep her eyes from meeting his, and swallowed.

"The celebration, for us being named councilors is tonight," she said. "I spoke with Hashirama about it. I want to… apologise really."

"Mmm. So you're entering society again?" He asked.

She gave a weak smile.

"It's probably time, don't you think?"

He gave a little shrug.

"That's not for me to say."

He caught her eyes and Sakura felt that same unsettled feeling.

"When you're ready, you're ready," he said, his voice dropping slightly lower and she quickly looked away from him.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said.

She turned to leave. Just as she had opened the door an was about to go, she turned back to him.

"I'll see you tonight."

She felt his eyes burn into her, even as she walked away down the hall and out of his line of sight. Her face felt hot and she refused to think more deeply about the way he made her feel whenever he looked into her eyes. It was not a good idea to be alone with Madara Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura was amazed that the Yamanaka flower shop that Ino's family had worked in was in the exact same place. She had no idea that it was a shop that the family had always had. With two small bouquets, she wandered from the village towards the Naka Shrine. It was only the second time she'd come and the first time in the daylight. It really was in a beautiful and peaceful area of the forest. She placed flowers on Izuna's grave, and then she walked to Itachi's and knelt in front of it.

Her hand came up over his name, her fingers dragged across it.

"You were so stupid, Itachi," she whispered. "I'm so mad at you."

She put the flowers at the base of the stone.

"I don't want to be here without you. I don't know what I'm doing. Everything is so mixed up inside me." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I miss you so much. I still haven't slept in my bed. I can't stand being in the house by myself, it's so quiet. I miss your cooking too."

She laughed sadly. Her eyes watered.

"Itachi, I just want you back. I just want you to come back."

Sakura sat there alone and quiet for a while longer. She swallowed back some tears and rested her hand on his grave.

"Sorry for almost punching you," she whispered. "I love you."

Then she went back to her house and bathed before she headed over to Matsuri's.

* * *

Madara arrived at Matsuri's door to escort them to the bar that Hashirama had organised the party at. Sakura heard him greet Kagami from the room she was preparing in. Matsuri had, once again, made Sakura look like a lady. Unlike her usual toned down appearance day-to-day. Her hair was down, with one side pulled back by a flowered hairpiece. Her bangs had been cut a little, so they were neater and framed her face.

Matsuri had expertly covered the tired bags under Sakura's eyes and allowed her to borrow more clothes. Sakura grimaced, borrowed was the wrong way to say it. Matsuri had forced Sakura into new clothes. Because there were so many different villagers from all different areas, there were new styles of clothing available. Matsuri had bought Sakura something special, something almost close to what people wore in her time.

It was a dress, a summer dress in a dark pink that was almost red. It was long, with a slit up to her knees, and fit well. It had thin shoulder straps, and fit quite well around her waist and chest. It made her look like she had curves. Sakura felt normal in it, but she was almost certain that no one else in the village had been walking around in clothes like this. She was bound to stand out, but, she was feeling like maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing.

The saving grace was that Matsuri had bought herself a similar outfit, but it was a high waisted skirt and top combo, instead of a dress. She would be able to hide her little bump for a while longer with the skirt. At least Sakura wouldn't be the only one in something possibly a little risqué for the times. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She felt good, for the first time since she'd woken up from the coma, she actually felt a little excited.

Matsuri opened the door.

"Sakura? Are you ready?"

Sakura stood.

"Yes," she replied.

Matsuri gasped and grinned.

"You look amazing! I knew that dress was perfect."

"I feel - I actually feel kind of myself again," she said, shyly. "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Sakura. Yuri's just taking Kagami over to our friend's house, so we can meet him at the place. Madara's here to take us."

Sakura felt a slight flutter of nerves.

"Great," she said brightly.

Matsuri gave her a quizzical frown and then shrugged. Sakura followed her out of the room and they put on their shoes at the door. Madara was already outside.

"You really look beautiful, Sakura," Matsuri said with a smile. "I hope this doesn't make you sad, but I think Itachi would think you looked wonderful too."

Sakura gave her a little smile.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She suddenly put a hand to her forehead, remembering the little taps he gave her and smiled.

"I think he would too."

"You're weird," Matsuri laughed. "Come on, let's go. I'm looking forward to this. I haven't really had a fun night out with people since before… well, we were always at war. So we never did much like this. It was really rare."

Sakura and Matsuri left the house, she saw Madara leaning against a tree. Wearing that familiar Uchiha high-neck shirt, and black pants. He looked up and saw her, eyes catching for a fleeting moment before he immediately turned away. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up a little. Matsuri, who Sakura knew full well was not oblivious to anything ever, acted like she hadn't seen anything and chatted the entire way until the village, filling in all the strange tension and making Sakura laugh and feel at ease again, although Madara remained silent.

Tobirama, Hashirama, the clan heads, Madoka and several other people were already in the bar when they arrived. Sasuke Sarutobi and Yuri came over to greet them.

"Welcome!" Sasuke said. "We were just waiting for you to arrive before we seat ourselves."

Yuri smiled at Matsuri.

"You look beautiful," he said. He looked at Sakura and winked. "So do you."

Sakura grinned.

"Thanks, honey!" She joked.

Matsuri stuck her tongue out and took Yuri's arm protectively.

She took Sasuke open arm and walked into the bar to greet the group that was waiting for them. Her heart pounded a little. The atmosphere was jovial, and she was greeted by everyone with politeness and a beaming smile from Hashirama. They were given private room for the evening, and Sakura had a seat beside Matsuri and Tobirama. She spent a lot of the evening laughing, so much that her cheeks and her stomach hurt. Matsuri and Tobirama tended to clash more than they got along, and the more sake Sakura indulged in, the more she laughed at them.

After some time, Hashirama, who'd drunk more than his fill, demanded that the tables be taken away because they took up too much space and made it hard to talk to everyone. Tobirama sighed with exasperation, and the rest of the group laughed. Shikaru Nara came to talk to Sakura after the tables were gone.

"Well, he had a good idea, but it's hard to sit down now," he said.

"True, but where I'm from, this is more normal," Sakura smiled.

"And where is that?" Shikaru asked. "You're a mysterious woman, Sakura Not-Haruno."

Sakura shrugged and grinned.

"I'm from Konoha."

It wasn't a lie at all. Shikaru laughed.

"Keep your secrets then," he said. "But come see Shikata. He's been asking when you'll come back to the house."

"He's a good kid," Sakura replied.

"Make sure you dress down when you see him though," Shikaru said. "I don't think he'd know what to do if you showed up looking so beautiful."

Sakura blushed.

"You flatter me."

Shikaru laughed.

"Or do. I'd like to see his reaction."

"You're a cruel father!"

Sakura suddenly felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Matsuri looking at her with wide eyes. Immediate understanding flashed through her.

"Don't make a scene," Matsuri breathed.

"Bathroom break," Sakura announced, pretending to be a little drunker than she actually was.

There was a short bark of laughter in the room and Sakura left with Matsuri, quickly but unhurried. Once they left the room, Sakura immediately scooped her friend into her arms. Matsuri winced in pain.

"I might fall for you," she breathed, trying to joke. "You've swept me off my feet."

Sakura quickly walked her into the bathroom, ignoring the confused look of the other patrons. She sobered quickly, her heart raced.

"What do you feel?" She asked, setting Matsuri down on the ground.

"This is so unsanitary," Matsuri said.

"Suri," Sakura said warningly.

She let the chakra flow from her hands into Matsuri's stomach and concentrated.

"It's just some sharp pains and nausea. Like what I had with Kagami," she said.

Sakura nodded, feeling a little more relaxed at what she could feel with her chakra.

"This is fairly normal for a lot of women," she said. "I think you're just one of the unlucky ones who has more painful cramping early on."

Matsuri gave a grimace and rolled her eyes.

"Lucky me," she muttered.

Sakura gave her a smile.

"I think you should get Yuri to take you home. Try and rest tomorrow, and I'll come and see you in the afternoon. But if anything happens, send Yuri to me right away."

Matsuri nodded.

"It feels better already," she said.

"I'm just trying to soothe the area a little. I can't do too much more than that. If the type of pain changes you have to come straight to the hospital, okay?"

"Babies suck," Matsuri sighed.

Sakura smiled, drawing back her hands and letting Matsuri sit up.

"But you'll love them forever."

"Of course. I'm a mother," she said.

Sakura felt a tinge of pain, and Matsuri must have seen it.

"I'm sorry," she said. "That was insensitive."

Sakura shook her head.

"No. It's okay, really. There's something I might be able to do."

"Really?" Matsuri asked with some shock.

Sakura gave her a little shrug.

"Don't get your hopes up," she said. "It might not work."

Matsuri stood with her help and let out a breath, her hand coming to her stomach.

"Well, make sure that you tell me whenever you're going to do this, whatever you're going to do. I want to be there for you."

Sakura nodded.

"Let's get Yuri," she said.

Yuri took one look at Sakura and Matsuri in the doorway and excused himself. Sakura explained the situation and he nodded.

"Thank you," he said to her.

The happy couple left and Sakura looked back at the party, feeling worn out. Maybe it was time for her to go home as well. She looked down at her dress. It was pretty. Matsuri had good taste.

"Sakura!" Hashirama boomed, startling her.

His drunk happy aura was overwhelming. Sakura stepped back, but he bounded over to her and took her hand, dragging her into the room.

"Come enjoy the night, it's for you!"

Sakura stumbled slightly, not realising how strongly he was pulling her.

"Hashirama!" She cried out, about to face-plant.

She was caught around the waist and put upright. She glanced to see her saviour and wasn't at all surprised when she saw it was Madara.

"Hashirama, stop being an idiot," he snapped.

"Brother, apologise to Sakura," Tobirama said with a disapproving frown.

Hashirama looked sheepishly at her and bowed his head.

"Please forgive me Sakura."

Sakura pretended to be mad and folded her arms over her chest.

"No," she said, pouting and looking away.

There was a chuckle around the room. Hashirama fell into a depression that made everyone except Madara and Tobirama laugh.

"All right, I forgive you," Sakura said with a grin.

As she joked with Hashirama, she was not unaware that Madara was still standing close to her and hadn't moved away. Nor was she unaware of the fire under her skin at the place on her lower back where his hand was still resting.

She saw Shikaru give her an interested look and quickly stepped away from him, rejoining the party for another few minutes before she left, guilt conflicting with the things she shouldn't have been feeling. Sakura should have known by now. Sake was a bad idea, and the combination of sake and Madara Uchiha was dangerous.


	7. 7: Apprehension

**hey! fast updates these days... wooo! haha - sorry the next chapters gonna take a bit longer!**

 **thank you for your support.. although i'm pretty sad more people aren't reviewing. it's much easier to update fast when there's comments i can draw inspo from.**

 **To those pure hearted and super awesome dedicated followers who are reviewing - i love you so, so much! and i am reading and trying to give you guys some of what you're asking for, so thanks for noticing that! i like to try and make the people happy..**

 **so there are some pretty interesting developments this chapter if i say so myself...** **basically, Sakura's about to enter the 'bargaining' stage of grief. while dealing with some pretty major feelings of loneliness. if you've ever loved and lost a partner, it's... you do selfish things to fill the hole left behind, in a different way than losing someone like your grandmother or a friend.**

 _ **so, grief is a funny thing. i've been through it before, but everyone has different experiences. Sakura's grief is three-fold:**_

 _ **\- i**_ _ **n SFP she was just accepting the loss of her home/time and everyone else. but then Itachi died.**_

 _ **\- now, Sakura is dealing with not only losing Itachi as a friend and lover, but also as the link she had to home.**_

 _ **\- also, because that link is gone, she's still hurting from losing her time/home. but people like Matsuri are helping her with that.**_

 **ah. my heart hurts from this chapter. mm, but the consolation is that Mito's made another appearance?**

btw, if there is any confusion on the timeline of the story so far (and after this chapter) i can make a note of it in the next update? if you want. let me know!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Apprehension**

Madara was watching the door of Matsuri's house. Leaning against a tree, feigning indifference and boredom, when instead his body was tingling with nerves and anticipation. Matsuri came out first, giving him a knowing look. Then he saw her. Dusk was a good time of the day for Sakura. The soft glow of the setting sun cast soft orange, red, pink across the sky, the golden glow of the light suited her colouring. She was looking down, smoothing out her dress as she stepped over the threshold. Her soft pink hair hung off one shoulder, pulled back on one side. His eyes drifted down the slender curve of her exposed neck, across the shoulders that were once far too bony and were now much healthier. He barely had a chance to look at her dress, which he could see clung to her in all the right places before she lifted her head and his eyes automatically moved to hers.

Green. Vibrant green. With something in them he hadn't seen for a while: life, enjoyment.

He looked away, attempting to hide the heat in his cheeks, to calm the rapid pulse that started at the sight of her. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't speak to her.

Matsuri spoke, but he didn't respond to her with more than grunts and murmurs. If he opened his mouth to speak, he was afraid of what would come out. But he listened, and he felt. Surely, surely he couldn't be the only one that felt the tension between them. He kept his mind occupied with thoughts of anything other than Sakura. Or he tried, but the moment they arrived at the party and he departed from Matsuri and Sakura to join Hashirama, he could finally look at her. For the rest of the evening, all he could see was the cherry blossom pink of her hair and the deep pink, so dark it was almost red, of her dress. The blush in her cheeks, the smile that seemed so like what it was a year ago. The shape of her figure in that dress and the sound of her laughter across the room.

Also, the way the other men looked at her. Appreciative. Leering. Hashirama was a fool, but he wasn't stupid. He made sure that Madara was kept in the conversation so his distraction wouldn't be too suspicious. He was an annoyingly good friend. Madara didn't drink much that night. If he did, he wasn't sure he could keep a hold on his actions and expressions, and he wasn't planning on ever showing a disgraceful side to the other clan heads, and he didn't want to cause her any problems. But he couldn't stop the glower when Shikaru Nara spoke to her so familiarly, and he fought down the urge to confront the man when the Nara turned to him and gave him a small, knowing smirk. He contented himself with scolding Hashirama in an effort to forget that the Nara was the most observant person he'd ever met.

When Sakura and Matsuri left, Shikaru took the chance to walk over to him.

"Having a nice evening, Madara?" He asked.

"It's lively," Madara murmured in response, suspicious of the man's motives.

He laughed.

"It certainly is," he replied. "I'm quite pleased that Lady Sakura is here, she always makes things more interesting."

"Indeed," Madara said.

"She's become quite a favourite of my son."

Shikaru kept talking, and Madara wished that he had been drinking so he could be as oblivious as Hashirama.

"She's a fascinating person."

"Really."

Madara's responses were from societal courtesy, and Shikaru knew that. His lack of interest seemed to amuse Shikaru. Madara caught sight of Tobirama watching their interaction.

"When she comes out the other side of her grief, I would expect that she'll find herself the object of many young men's gaze," Shikaru said, sounding like he was observing the weather.

Madara didn't respond. Of course, she would. She already was. The only thing stopping the men of Konoha was intimidation and uncertainty. Once the first person took the initiative, the rest would follow. His hand tightened slightly on the cup of water he held. He desperately wanted it to turn into sake. He took a drink. Shikaru gave him a smile and turned to leave. Before he did, he paused, put on hand on Madara's arm and leaned in closer, speaking in a low voice.

"Take some advice from an old man."

Their eyes met at the corners.

"Don't let her go. You'll regret it for your whole life."

Madara stiffened and Shikaru patted his arm and walked away, rejoining the conversation between the Yamanaka and Sarutobi, as if nothing had happened. Tobirama, who'd been standing beside Madara gave an exasperated sigh.

"You better not let this affect your working relationship," he muttered.

Madara turned from the Nara to Tobirama.

"Don't patronise me," he said.

Tobirama gave him a sharp look.

"The day your will breaks, you won't have anyone to blame but yourself. You're not as patient as you'd like to believe."

"You know nothing," Madara muttered.

"You're not as a good an actor either," he said, turning back to reign in his brother.

Madara clenched his jaw, completely irritated and about to snap, but his head snapped up the moment he heard the door slide open. She had returned. He narrowed his eyes at what he saw. Sakura looked tired. Matsuri looked pale, her hand covered her stomach. He felt a deep concern for her. She was pregnant again, but she was keeping it quiet for a while longer, she didn't want to worry anyone like she had while she was pregnant with Kagami. He was the only one she'd told, apart from Sakura. Madara felt a little relief from his worry now that Sakura was looking out for Matsuri. Hopefully, it would be easier for her now.

Matsuri and Yuri left a little while after talking with Sakura at the door. Madara couldn't look away from her. When she spoke about anything medical related, her face took on a different look. Focus, determined, completely confident in what she was thinking and saying. She was in charge. It was infuriatingly attractive. But he caught Shikaru Nara looking at him from the corner of his eye and saw the man smirking. Madara grit his teeth, the nosey old man was maddening. Hashirama saw Sakura and had another excited outburst. Madara watched as Sakura was startled by him so much that she stumbled as he tried to pull her inside the room again. She wasn't going to recover. Madara moved without thinking. He caught her around her waist - so slim - and righted her.

He didn't look at her.

"Hashirama, stop being an idiot," he snapped.

He was at his limit. But he realised that he was standing by her side, he could feel her warmth. He still had a hand on her back. He felt the soft fabric of her dress. The tense muscles of her back. He wanted to move, but he wanted to stay more. To touch her more. Then she stepped away and was gone, and Madara felt cold and ridiculous. His hand opened and closed at his side. She left, and his eyes followed her out the door.

But he couldn't get out of his head the blush on her cheeks and the aversion of her eyes.

He took his first drink of the night out of Hashirama's hands, making certain that he remained a silent drunk under the supervision of Tobirama. Sake was a bad idea, and being close to Sakura was dangerous.

* * *

 _Sakura and Kakashi lay on their backs in the training ground. Kakashi was reading his book, while Sakura stared up at the clouds, her lips pouted in thought._

 _"What am I doing here?" Kakashi wondered idly._

 _Sakura shrugged._

 _"_ _I don't know. You just showed up."_

 _"You just miss me and my wit," Kakashi said, turning a page._

 _Sakura snorted._

 _"Yes. I'm sure that's it."_

 _Kakashi hummed in thought._

 _"You're not my cute little student anymore. You're all grown up, I'm so lonely."_

 _"You have your books to keep you company."_

 _"True. But what about you? What are you doing?"_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Hmm. Well. You work, and you work, and you train, and then you work some more."_

 _Sakura frowned._

 _"Is there something wrong with that?"_

 _"Probably," Kakashi replied._

 _Sakura sighed._

 _"You're not that helpful, you know, even when you try."_

 _"Well this is your dream," he pointed out. "It's not like I have any control here."_

 _Sakura sat up and pulled up some of the grass._

 _"_ _I don't know what I would even do," she said. "What else do I have besides work and training?"_

 _"Friends?" Kakashi asked. "Do you have them? I seem to recall you used to have quite a few."_

 _Sakura thought of Matsuri._

 _"Yes, I have some."_

 _"You should try and make more. Friends are good to have." Kakashi stood up and stretched. "Well, this has been lovely, but now I've got to go."_

 _"Where?" Sakura asked._

 _Kakashi gave her a two finger salute._

 _"Secret," he said, before disappearing in a pop of smoke._

 _Sakura grimaced._

 _"Friends," she murmured._

 _She pulled some grass. Probably she should listen to her old sensei, even if he was a figment of her imagination._

* * *

Sakura discovered that the wife of Inorou was the woman who worked in the flower shop. She found it funny that his wife was the one apologising for his pigheaded behaviour, but she graciously accepted her apology on his behalf. Reina Yamanaka was a kind woman, who was perceptive in the ways that the Yamanaka were. She had already prepared the same bouquets ready for Sakura to collect.

Sakura found herself at the two graves. Her flowers from the time before were withering. She laid the new ones over the top. She lingered at Izuna's grave.

"I heard you fell in love with a Senju girl," she said quietly. "I was really scared about you sometimes, that maybe even if we saved Madara the Uchiha might still suffer from others that couldn't put aside hatred." She felt an overwhelming sadness. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that. I'm sorry that you died just before you could really live."

Sakura stood before Itachi's name. She felt her back burning with the memory of Madara's hand and felt overcome with a sense of guilt. She closed her eyes, her face contorting in pain, and crouched down, hugging her knees.

"It hurts so much to love you, Itachi," she whimpered. "You're not even here to comfort me. I have to rely on dream-Kakashi's advice." She sniffed and laughed. "It's so silly."

She stood and wiped her eyes and nose. She peered down at his name again. She didn't know what else to say. The words just wouldn't come out. Instead, she looked over at Izuna's grave and then decided to go to Matsuri's.

Matsuri was happy but not expecting Sakura to arrive. It had been a week since the party, and she was still having some pain, but Sakura's treatment had helped ease her discomfort.

"I have something I want to ask," Sakura said, sitting on the couch. "It might be a little weird."

"Wait." Matsuri said, standing up. "There's something I have for you. I was a little - well. I didn't know when to give it to you, you know, before."

She disappeared and came back with a rectangular package, something wrapped in a cloth.

"Just wait until you're home and you're alone, okay?" She said.

Sakura frowned with some confusion and then shrugged.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Sakura sighed.

"Well. Did you know the girl that Izuna was seeing?"

Matsuri looked at her in surprise.

"Why?"

Sakura looked away.

"I thought maybe, I don't know, maybe I'd like to meet her."

"Well, I only met her at the funeral," she said with sadness. "I've seen her a few times. Her name is Asami. She works at a little store that sells pies in the market. She's a sweet girl."

Sakura pursed her lips in thought.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll give you a check-up while I'm here."

Sakura left not long after. Matsuri was in good health if a little tired, and Kagami was growing up strong. She headed back to the hospital. Hikari stopped her in the hall with scarily wide eyes and a red face.

"Hikari? What's wrong?"

"Lady Sakura. You have a visitor," Hikari said, breathless and excited.

Sakura looked at her expectantly, but Hikari just stared.

"Hikari?" She tapped her on the head lightly with a chop. "Who is it?"

"I'm sorry," Hikari squeaked. "It's Lady Mito Uzumaki!"

Sakura froze. She was not ready for that meeting.

"Did you offer her tea?" Sakura asked, clearing her throat.

Hikari nodded.

"Yes. Madoka is waiting for you though."

"Oh, right. Can you tell him I can't make it, and to give me a report on each of the medics progress?" She asked. "Help him with the report. And you too, I want to start you on the next level of training next week."

Hikari nodded.

"Yes, Lady Sakura."

Hikari ran off, leaving Sakura in the corridor. She took a breath in, breath out, and then walked to her office.

Mito Uzumaki was seated and facing her desk, sitting upright with great posture. Her hair was done in the way that Sakura had always seen in pictures, and like she'd seen when she first met her: two buns with paper tags, hair bright red and stunning.

She turned when she heard the door open.

"Lady Mito," Sakura greeted her. "I wasn't expecting you."

Mito stood, and greeted Sakura with a slight bow and a smile.

"I hope it's not an unpleasant surprise," she said.

"No, no," Sakura said.

She awkwardly closed the door and walked through the room to take her seat at her desk.

"I just probably would've cleaned up a little if I'd known," she said with a nervous laugh while shuffling around the papers.

Sakura's panicked mind was in confusion. Mito was the only person she started freaking out around. She was the first jinchuuriki, Lady Tsunade's grandmother, a great kunoichi in her own right. Not to mention she was really beautiful and composed and was sure to interrogate her about the seal they both had.

"It's quite all right," Mito said. "I understand you've been extremely busy. Hashirama talks all the time about your amazing ideas and progress in the hospital. He's eager to see the results of your hard work, although he's being as patient as he can, knowing it won't be easy to see for some time yet."

Sakura stopped fiddling with the papers and looked at her, calming herself down. She could see a lot of Lady Tsunade in Mito, the features that could turn from kind and open to stern in a moment. The strong set of her shoulders, the shape of their eyes.

"Your husband is a generous man with praise," Sakura answered.

Mito laughed lightly.

"Yes, but he's always honest." Mito seemed to hesitate. "Lady Sakura - "

Sakura held up her hand.

"Please. Just Sakura. I've never been much of a Lady before," she said.

Mito smiled.

"Well, then Sakura. I hope this doesn't come across as strange, but I'd like very much for us to be friends."

Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Really?"

Mito nodded.

"I'd like to get to know you better."

Sakura bit her lip.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is this just a roundabout way of asking me about how I learned this seal?

Mito didn't look surprised or angry by her statement.

"Of course I'm interested, dying to know in fact," she said. "However, I'm also being honest when I say I'd like to be your friend. You see, I've spent a lot of time hearing all about you, and from what Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara have said, I think we could be quite good friends."

Sakura felt herself relax a little. Friends are good to have, according to her dream-sensei.

"I don't think I'm much fun, but if you're willing to put up with me, I'm willing to try," she said.

Mito smiled wider.

"Thank you." She seemed to hesitate again. "Sakura, I want to say that I'm very sorry for your loss. I only briefly met both yourself and Itachi before, but he seemed like a very good man, and from what I've heard, he loved you very much."

Sakura tried to give a little smile, but she looked away for a moment and then cleared her throat.

"Thank you," she said.

"I hope you can think of me as an ally," Mito said after an awkward moment of quiet.

"Ally?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"We're both high ranking women in the village," Mito said. "We should be able to help each other."

Sakura shook her head.

"I never even considered that," she said. "Thank you. Maybe you can teach me how to actually be a high-ranking lady," she said with an embarrassed laugh.

It was a foreign concept to her, and Sakura often wished she possessed some of Hinata's grace. Mito smiled.

"I hope we can meet again soon," she said. "In fact, would you like to come to dinner one evening?"

"Uh, yes, thank you."

Mito stood.

"I'll allow you to get back to work now, and when I organise a day, I'll let you know. Thank you for seeing me, Sakura."

"Any time, Lady Mito," Sakura replied, trying to make her smile not seem forced.

Mito left, walking away as graceful as anything. Hikari appeared at Sakura's door a moment later.

"She's so pretty," the girl whispered.

Sakura looked at her and laughed, before sinking back into her chair and rubbing her face tiredly in her hands.

"Yeah. She's pretty scary too," she mumbled.

Hikari stared at Sakura in confusion, and Sakura could only smile back without explaining.

* * *

When Sakura arrived home that night, she finally opened the package that Matsuri had given her. Sakura felt her heart clench at what she saw. Her eyes immediately filled with tears. It was Itachi. A drawing so like him that she almost thought that if she could reach into the portrait she'd pull him out. She hugged it to her chest for a moment.

The tears that fell were not filled with the same kind of desperate, endless, heartbroken sadness that she'd been feeling before. The sadness and feeling of a broken heart were still present, but so was something else. Something she was afraid might have been nostalgia.

Sakura was moving forwards, slowly, inching onwards into her life. But she wasn't ready to feel that yet. It felt to close to moving on, to letting go, and she couldn't bear the thought of doing that.

* * *

Hashirama picked up the scrolls in Tobirama's room and frowned as he read them. His brother had always pushed the boundaries of jutsu, his mind was constantly working to find out ways to make his jutsu better, to challenge what could and couldn't be done. His shadow clones were the perfect example of that. But this was something that made Hashirama's skin crawl.

The door slammed shut behind him, and Hashirama could feel his brother's chakra unleash in anger. His hair blew slightly at the sudden gust of wind from the energy of his brother.

"What is this?" Hashirama asked in a low voice.

"This is _my_ space," Tobirama replied, ignoring his question. "In _my_ home." He was furious. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Hashirama turned to him and threw the scroll at him.

"Tobirama, what is this?"

He unleashed his own chakra. They faced off against one another. In the battle of wills, it was a rare time where Hashirama didn't come out the victor. Tobirama reeled his chakra in as a wall cracked from the pressure, and Hashirama did a moment later.

"Research," Tobirama replied, rolling the scroll. His eyes narrowed at Hashirama. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"You've been preoccupied."

Tobirama glowered.

"So you invade my private space?"

Hashirama leveled his brother with his own dark look.

"Your research may be done on your own time, but it is not above the scrutiny of your Hokage. What are you researching this for?"

Tobirama gave an irritated twist of his lips.

"How did we 'meet' Sakura and Itachi in their time?"

Hashirama was surprised by the question.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. Neither of them explained it, but they did tell us they met us. Fought with and against us. How?"

"I don't know," Hashirama said slowly, understanding where his brother was going with his line of questioning.

His eyes flickered to the many scrolls scattered around the room, most of them taken from the Uzumaki. Understanding flooded Hashirama. He gave Tobirama a look of mingled horror, fascination, and disgust. Tobirama nodded.

"Exactly. Brother, _it works."_

"That doesn't mean it should be created," Hashirama said harshly. "It's unnatural. It's wrong."

"You don't understand," Tobirama scoffed.

"You play too much with things that should be left alone, Tobi," Hashirama said. "The dead should stay dead."

"What would you give to see Itama or Kawarama again?" Tobirama asked. "What would Madara give to see Izuna?"

Hashirama's eyes flashed dark and threatening.

"I would never wish to see them with a jutsu like this," he said. "Who would you sacrifice to bring them back?"

"Criminals, of course," Tobirama said flippantly.

Hashirama looked away. There were times when Tobirama's inquisitive mind took dark turns that he couldn't follow. He shook his head.

"I'm warning you, Tobirama. Give this up. Nothing good comes from playing with the dead."

* * *

Sakura stood before all the new and old medics and trainees on a small podium. They wore the new coats that she'd had commissioned, and looked more professional than they had a month ago. She wore a white coat of her own.

"A little over three months ago, I was in a coma and under your care. Now, I stand before you all to say something I should have said a month ago." She took a breath. "In our line of work, personal feelings have no place. We must be able to look at a situation objectively and clinically, making the best decisions for the treatment of our patients. I was remiss in allowing my personal circumstances to affect the way I treated you at times." She bowed. "I want to extend my apologies to you all."

She stood tall, seeing some surprise on the faces.

"As your leader, I need to be someone you can trust and look up to. My door is always open if you have questions, never be afraid to approach me. That being said, please remember that being a medic is a duty of the highest order. We hold the lives of our fellow shinobi and citizens of Konohagakure and the Land of Fire in our hands. I will not tolerate laziness or half-measures."

The medics nodded.

"Yes, Lady Sakura."

Their response echoed. She waited for it to die down before continuing, trying to imitate Tsunade as she spoke.

"In the last month, you have all shown great determination in improving your knowledge and skills, and dedicated yourself to training, even if you didn't agree with it. I will now assign you with ranks, and you can speak with my assistants, Hikari, and Shouta for your next assignments in the hospital."

Sakura rolled off names and rankings. She observed as Hikari and Shouta fumbled through assigning the newly ranked chunin and jonin medics with their positions in the hospital and assigned study requirements.

Shouta was an Uchiha who Matsuri had dragged into the hospital one afternoon. He'd suffered from full-body burns that were never properly healed and restricted his mobility. His face was spared, as was part of his chest and back. Sakura was shocked to learn that he'd been sent to the frontlines of the battles with the Senju when he was just ten. She was angry when she heard it. He was now seventeen, and something of an outcast in his clan. Sakura had done what she could to ease his suffering, and then with some persuading from Matsuri, taken on Shouta as an assistant. As it turned out, he had excellent chakra control. An Uchiha medic would be a huge asset, with Shouta's ability to use his Sharingan to help regulate his chakra and see some abnormalities, Sakura had high hopes for him…Once she managed to pull him out of his shell and instill some confidence in him.

Sakura spent the next part of her day trying to bridge the gap she'd made between the medics and herself. Most were receptive, others weren't, especially the ones who believed they should have been given a jonin instead of chunin ranking. By the time she'd sent Hikari and Shouta home and finished reading through the training progress reports, Sakura was exhausted. She pushed aside her papers and laid her head on her desk. A little nap before she went home would be fine.

* * *

It had been almost a month since the party, and Madara was amazed at the amount of time that could pass without him realising it. Each day he was being dragged into more and more meetings for different parts of the village. He spent most of his day inside his or Hashirama's office, often late into the night.

He hadn't seen Sakura in almost all that time. From what he heard from Tobirama, who trained with her in the mornings, to help her recover her strength and report her progress to Hashirama, she was as busy as they were. The hospital was slowly shaping into what she had promised. There were more reports of Sakura's improved attitude while working and teaching, and Tobirama also said that she was looking more like her old self every day. She seemed to be sleeping more at the very least, and the atmosphere around her was less depressing. Madara contented himself with second-hand information.

He stacked the files on his desk and let out a yawn. The sun had set, and Konoha was lit out his window by firelight. His eyes drifted over in the direction of the hospital, and somehow he found himself heading towards it when he left the office moments later. The hospital was a large wooden construct. It wasn't painted like the rest of the village, but it was better like that. Hospitals weren't supposed to look like anything other than what they were. Madara was about fifty feet from the front door when he decided against walking through it. He knew where he was going. He didn't want anyone else to see him.

The light of her office was on. From his perch on the tree outside, he could see her through the window. She was sleeping on her desk, her shoulders and back rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Despite himself, he smiled a little seeing her. Without thinking too hard about it, he picked bark from the tree and threw it at her window. The impact was light but he saw her breath freeze. Her senses were well honed. A few seconds later, she feigned waking naturally. He grinned and stepped out of the shadows of the tree and threw another larger piece of bark.

She turned in her chair and peered out the window. He didn't miss her hand curled into her sleeve. She was armed. When her eyes fell on his figure and she realised who he was, he saw her relax her defensive posture, but something else took its place. A different kind of defence.

She stood and opened her window. Her eyes were curious and tired. Her lips quirked in a confused smile.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

Madara didn't have a rational answer.

"Are you hungry?" He asked instead.

She thought for a moment, then nodded.

"If you're buying."

His heart jumped. He folded his arms over his chest and watched as she removed her coat, laid it on her chair and closed the light in her office. She came back to the window.

"Meet me at the front. I need to lock my office."

He waited for her just outside the well-lit area. He saw her wave good-bye to someone as she left. He saw her looking for him and he stepped out into the light a little more. She gave a little smile and met him. The tense and awkward silence that had been following them settled over them both again. But something else seemed different, and Madara realised that it was Sakura herself. The air around her seemed lighter somehow, even if she was still a little restrained.

"So where are we going?" Sakura asked.

Madara frowned and Sakura laughed.

"You don't know many places to eat out, do you?" She asked, teasingly. "It must be nice to have such a good cook in your house."

"Home-cooked meals are peaceful," he said, a little defensively.

"I never said they weren't." She even sounded lighter. "I was saying you're unsocial."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm talking now."

"Aside from me, which is rare, who else do you actually spend time with? Hashirama? Anyone else?"

"I see people when I need too," he said.

Sakura shook her head and let out a big sigh.

"What is it with you Uchiha?" She asked, not kindly. "You never seek out friends, but the ones you manage to make are the most loyal."

She looked at him and he saw a lot of memory in her eyes.

"Not many people can live like you."

Madara didn't reply right away. Sakura was one of the few people who he knew truly understood and were genuine in their care and affection for his clan.

"We need who we need, and that's all," he said after a moment.

Sakura stayed quiet, but the silence between them wasn't as awkward anymore. Madara wondered what she was thinking. When they reached the edge of the village center she stopped. He looked at her expectantly.

"Hikari told me there are a few places to eat just off the market, want to walk and see what we find?" Sakura asked.

He nodded. Walking with Sakura, eating with Sakura, being in her presence. It was all feeling very normal to him, despite the slight perspiration in his palms, and the little-too-fast beat of his heart. He was so intensely aware of her every move. Each time she tucked her hair behind her ears or adjusted her headband - newly decorated with the Konoha symbol, each nervous scratch of her forearm, and each adjustment of her qiapo. He was glad the night air was cool, any warmer and he'd be in danger of his sense getting clouded. They settled on a small and quiet restaurant. Both of them were immediately recognised, and Sakura managed most of the conversation with the owners, who were apparently Akimichi's.

They were seated across from each other, in a section that was a little more secluded and intimate than either of them were entirely comfortable with. The awkward tension settled between them again while they waited for their food to be served. She was careful not to make direct eye contact with him, looking at his nose, or forehead or a place behind him. He listened as she talked about the hospital, and answered when she asked how the other work was progressing.

A young waiter appeared, carrying a tray.

"Compliments of the house," he said in a quiet voice.

He placed the tray carrying honeyed wine.

"Oh, we couldn't possibly - " Sakura tried to protest.

He only smiled and poured them both a glass each.

"Forgive me, Lady Sakura, Lord Madara. I'm only following orders," he said, glancing over his shoulder at the woman who was presumably his mother.

Madara inclined his head in gratitude and Sakura let out a sigh and accepted it with a word of thanks. When they were alone again he picked up the glass.

"A toast?" Sakura asked with a small smile.

"To our fallen loved ones," he murmured.

She blinked and her smile turned sad.

"To lost loves."

They drank in somber silence.

"This is good wine," Sakura said, her lips still on her glass.

Madara put his down.

"I believe it's a Senju blend," he said. "Hashirama raves about it as much as he does sake."

Sakura took another gulp and then put her glass down.

"I can't sleep in my bed," she said suddenly.

Madara didn't know what to respond to that.

"The house is too quiet. Too empty."

She looked down at the table, and Madara understood.

"Sometimes I think…" she shook her head. "Sorry. I shouldn't be talking about this."

Madara held back the hand that wanted to reach out to her.

"There are still places I avoid going," he told her. "Places I can still see, hear and feel him."

She looked up, gazing at him with her bright green eyes, making contact for the first time.

"It gets easier," he murmured, though he knew the words meant little.

She bit her lip.

"They told me you used to talk to me," she said quietly, hesitantly.

Madara stilled.

"While I was in the hospital."

He didn't reply, but he looked away.

"Did it help?"

He looked back at her.

"Yes."

"What did you talk about?"

She was whispering, and he didn't know why. There was a fusion of fear and curiosity in her expression. He drank more of the wine, and so did she. He couldn't tell her everything he spoke about. But he could tell her some things.

"I was thinking out loud a lot of the time," he replied in a low voice. "Getting what I needed off my chest."

She drank the rest of her glass and refilled it. He watched her carefully. She had another mouthful.

"Did you hate me?" She asked.

Madara was dumbfounded at the question.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I survived," she said, looking down again. "We weren't good enough at our mission, and Izuna died." She looked away. "Sometimes I hate me. It wouldn't surprise me if you did."

Madara clenched his jaw.

"Hate you?" He repeated derisively. "I don't believe that would be possible for me."

Sakura turned slowly back to look at him.

"Surviving is not a crime," he said.

He looked at his hands and scrunched his eyes closed.

"I've read your scrolls about the future, about what I became and what I did. I can't hate you for doing your best. You saved my life."

"It's never enough, is it?" She replied. "No matter how many lives I save, they all disappear in the face of one, or two deaths."

This time, Madara didn't hold back his hand. He placed his hand over hers, startling Sakura and himself with the action. She stared at their hands.

"Sakura."

He said her name but he didn't know what else to say. He wanted her to stop thinking of things in the way she was. He knew the place it led to, and she didn't belong there. She looked up at him and didn't move her hand. He risked moving his thumb, gently, slowly over her knuckle and back. She flinched slightly, and he felt the heat rise in the tension between them. He could see she felt it too. He could see it in the blush of her cheeks. She withdrew her hand, and after second, so did he.

"I - I'm not - "

"I know," he said. "I'll walk you home."

* * *

Out the front of her little house, Sakura's hand rested on her gate. Her mind was screaming at her as she hesitated.

"Will you come in?"

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. It was like another person was talking. Her cheeks were warm from the honeyed wine, her nose was cold from the coolness of the night air. Madara stared at her wordlessly and then nodded. Sakura fought her body for control, to stop the trembling of her fingers, to slow the hammering of her heart in her chest. She didn't know what she was doing. What she wanted. Why it was only with Madara that she became so flustered and confused and felt such pangs of emotion within herself.

She unlocked her door and disabled the seals and traps. She stepped inside and slipped off her shoes at the door. Madara walked in after her and did the same. She closed the door and heard it lock with a small latch. Why did she invite him into her house? She leaned on her door for a moment.

"Would you like some water?" She asked, clearing her throat slightly.

He nodded and wandered into the living room. She poured water into two cups. He was standing, not sitting. She passed him a cup but he didn't drink it. He looked at it in her hand.

"Sakura," he said her name in a low voice. "Why am I here?"

Her stomach coiled.

"I don't know," she whispered.

She didn't. She didn't know. She wanted… _something._ She just didn't know what it was, or why he was the only one that could give it. He took the cup from her hand and put them both down. Sakura didn't move. She couldn't. She just stood there as he stood straight and took a small step toward her. She felt him reach out and touch her face. His fingers lightly brushing her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered but she refused to close her eyes. He brought up his other hand and slipped her headband back from her head. It dropped with a soft thud behind her.

Madara's eyes followed his hands, and her eyes followed his. His touch was soft, light. She felt the small tremble in him. He ran his fingers through her hair. Her heart hammered with apprehension and fear, a small amount of desire that frightened her even more. He suddenly stepped back and ran his hands through his own hair. He seemed conflicted. He seemed about to say something, but she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head resting over his chest. He didn't speak. She felt like she was going to cry. Not from sadness, but from everything else.

"Please let me be selfish," she breathed. "Please."

She stepped back, but she couldn't look at his face. She couldn't see what expression he was making. She turned and walked away. He followed her into the bedroom. She looked down at the pile of blankets and pillows on the floor. Silently, they made the bed.

"Can you turn around," she said quietly.

He did. She removed her qiapo and undid her chest bindings. She changed into her sleepwear. A t-shirt and three-quarter pants. With hesitation, she slipped into the bed for the first time in two months. It was soft and cold. She curled into herself.

"Okay," she mumbled.

She turned on her side facing away from him. She heard his clothes move in the silence, and then there was a stillness before he laid next to her. Sakura turned over to see that he was already looking at her. She felt a flood of guilt and shame at what she was doing. She felt wrong, but she couldn't find a will to stop anything. Under the blanket, her hand reached out, and her fingers made contact with his bare chest. He shivered.

"Sakura," he said her name in a pained growl like he was tormented by it.

She withdrew her hand and clenched her fists. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her. His own hand came out of the blanket and caressed her cheek.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

She felt the tears overflow. They ran down and across her nose, dripping onto the pillow. She screwed her eyes shut and turned her face away as she cried. He shifted closer to her, pulling her against him. She gasped slightly as she came into contact with his bare toned chest and abdominals.

"Go to sleep, Sakura," he murmured.

In his arms, she sobbed quietly, as he held her tightly against him. She was calmed by the warmth of his body and the security of his arms, the familiarity of his scent. It was in the moments that she was falling asleep that she realised why she had invited him in, why he was the only one she felt she could give her the something she needed when she didn't know what it was. It was _this,_ the intimacy of touch with another person that she trusted. Sakura was lonely. Lonely to the depth of her soul. Lonely enough to justify her actions without thinking of how they would affect someone else.

She had never felt so sick by her own selfish needs. She knew he was here because he loved her, and it hurt her that he did. She didn't deserve it. But what made it worse was that she knew that he understood that she was just using him to satisfy her own needs, that she didn't feel the same way he did.

When Sakura woke up in her bed in the morning, Madara was gone. She sat up and blinked, looking at the slept in sheets and bed, her stomach churning. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Expelling the guilt and shame she felt in herself. It was the most peaceful sleep she'd had since the coma, and she'd never felt worse.


	8. Extra: 1, 2, 3

_hello special people!_

 _thank youuuuu for the reviews! don't even stress if your first language isn't english, i love it. i always forget to mention the comments in different language - thank you for commenting! google translate is my friend and I appreciate hearing from you so much!_

 _here are three little extra stories for you! i hope you like them, i kinda had a heart melt at some of the cuteness._ _the main story has been a bit sad and heavy, so i wanted to give a little more fluff and lightness here._

 _working on some other extras and chapter 8 to post in a few days!_

 _:)_

 _alex xx_

* * *

 **EXTRA #1:**

 **HEART BANDAGE**

* * *

Sakura was glad that Matsuri had introduced Shouta to her. It meant that there was someone close by to check on her when Yuri was out of the village - something that was happening more and more frequently.

Yuri had been named one of the jonin leaders, one of the elite. The way Sakura heard it, he'd had a very intense battle against Tobirama to earn that position. Sakura was sorry she'd missed it. His position was important, and he was given a lot of responsibility in training up the shinobi under him. It meant that as the missions came into the village, he was often named as a team leader. Yuri had the kind of disposition that meant he got along with others easily, yet was authoritative enough to demand respect. While Matsuri was pregnant, him being away so often wasn't ideal, but there wasn't anything they could do about it.

Shouta had brought both Matsuri and Kagami into the hospital when he'd arrived. She was having a bad day, so Sakura had set up a room for her to rest in, and taken Kagami around the hospital with her to give Matsuri a break. It was almost lunchtime. Sakura had sent Hikari off to shadow one of the other doctors, and Shouta was reading through the medical scrolls from the clans.

She was in her office with Kagami, who was tiredly laying on her chest, his little arms wrapped around her neck. Sakura smiled at him, feeling affection so strong it might have overflown. He was the cutest little thing. He suddenly wriggled out of her hold and plodded across the room. Sakura looked at the papers on her desk and sighed. She really needed to fill out the reports for the Hokage, but until Shouta was finished with his work, she needed to keep watch over Kagami. He came back around her desk with his hands full.

"Up." He demanded, an unusually serious look in his eyes.

Sakura held back a smile and pulled him back up on her lap. He looked at her with an amusingly serious look. She saw bandaged in his hands and asked him what they were for. He stuck one of her chest, just where her heart was.

"Mama say Kuku hurt here."

Sakura looked down at it in surprise. He took his hand away and the bandage fell, and Sakura took the adhesive off it and helped him stick it back on.

"No hurt now, Kuku."

He looked at her with determination and Sakura kissed his forehead, and hugged him too her. Matsuri must have said something about her heart hurting, and seeing her put some bandages on patients… he was a smart boy.

"I love you, Kagami!" She squealed.

He wriggled in her arms.

"Kuku better?"

Sakura smiled. She sat back and tapped his nose, which he scrunched up.

"Kuku better," she said.

He gave her a bright beaming smile and planted a sloppy kiss right on her lips.

"Love Kuku," he murmured, settling down on her chest and hugging her again.

Sakura felt warm and happy, with a slight pang of sadness and longing. Even if it didn't work and she couldn't have her own children, she could always love Kagami and his little sibling, and all the children in the village. She could be content with that.

Kagami twitched, falling into sleep. His hand resting over the bandage on her chest, and Sakura smiled. Well, maybe she'd love Kagami just a little more than anyone else.

* * *

 **EXTRA #2:**

 **SMILE**

* * *

Hikari frowned and pursed her lips the moment she saw Shouta Uchiha. He looked so dreadfully _boring._ His hair was way too long, he looked like he never smiled and he barely talked. It was the worst luck that Sakura had somehow decided to take him on as her second assistant, so Hikari was going to have to spend so much time with him. She huffed and leaned on her elbow, her chin in her palm and looked at him across the table. His head was stuck in the books in front of him. They were studying the make-up of the human body. Hikari was moving from basic anatomy into more complex organs, but because of his stupid sharingan, Shouta was already at the same level as her. She huffed again. She definitely wasn't jealous of that moody guy and his annoying blood-limit.

He sat back and let out a sigh yawn, pushing his hair back from his face. Hikari watched him. She could see the red, scarred skin creeping from his arms to his hands and it made her feel odd, a little angry and a little sad. The hair he pushed back fell forward again, and she let out a burst of giggles when she saw his pout of irritation.

"What?" He asked, glaring at her.

Hikari reached her hand to her on hair and removed one of her clips. Part of her hair fell out and she sighed as she handed the clip to him across the table.

"Use this," she said. "It'll keep the hair out of your eyes."

He seemed reluctant, and she grew annoyed.

"Fine. If you don't want it."

She took her hand back and put the clip on the desk, a little closer to her than him, so if he wanted it he'd have to reach and get it. She ignored the irritated look in his half-covered eyes, fixed her hair, and went back to reading, ignoring him. Why did Lady Sakura tell her to be nice to him? He was just so... _ugh._ After a few minutes, he reached over and took the clip. Hikari smirked and looked up at him as he clipped his hair back. Now, with his hair not covering his face for the first time, Hikari noticed that he was actually… not ugly at all and it really annoyed her for some reason.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

Hikari pouted, annoyed.

"You're welcome," she replied.

Her eyes kept flickering over to him as he read. She noticed that every so often - far more often than most people - he'd itch at some part of himself. She frowned. It was probably going to make his burn scars more irritated if he kept doing. She tried to think of what Sakura would do. After another particularly long itch of his arm, Hikari sighed and closed her book.

"Wait here," she ordered him.

Shouta raised his eyebrows in surprise and question, then shrugged, going back to his reading. She went to the hospital garden, took some things from a store cupboard and then knocked on Sakura's office door. Sakura listened to her request and then she grinned and nodded, telling her that she'd make sure it was all good when Hikari was finished. Hikari went about her work on the floor, seriously questioning why she was doing it at all. With Sakura's approval and a compliment that left Hikari glowing, she went back to Shouta and dropped the jar on the desk in front of him.

"Here," she said.

He picked it up, eying it carefully.

"What is it?" He asked, some doubt in his voice.

"Salve," she replied shortly, going back to her book. "For the itching. Put it on before you sleep."

She tried to act like she didn't care. She could feel him staring at her, and she tried really desperately not to go red under his gaze. From the corner of her eye, she saw him slide the jar to the side, and go back to his reading. They sat quietly for a few more moments. Hikari wasn't really reading. She was just staring at the words on the page, telling herself she really didn't care and she was just doing what Lady Sakura would've wanted her to do.

"Thank you," he said.

She looked up and saw that he was giving her a little smile. Hikari couldn't help the flush of embarrassment and pleasure that came from seeing it. It was the first real smile she'd ever seen from him.

"You _can_ smile," she said, clearing her throat and teasing, trying to recover from her blushing.

"I can laugh too," he replied, his smile growing a little wider.

Hikari stared at him, her heart hammering in her chest, thinking that maybe she'd like to hear that one day. Then she grew annoyed at herself again.

"Whatever," she said, sinking into her chair. "We need to study."

He went back to his books without another word, and Hikari peeked at him from over hers. Despite herself, she couldn't help but feel a little happy that she'd managed to make him smile. She didn't realise that she'd been smiling to herself about it until Sakura pointed it out later and teased her for it.

* * *

 **EXTRA #3:**

 **FATHERS AND SONS - PART 1**

* * *

Mito stood in the door and yawned tiredly. She watched as her husband handled their almost six-month-old. Hashirama was so awkward. She smiled fondly at him. Tsumo whimpered tearfully in his father's hands as Hashirama attempted to calm him, nervously rocking him and making him even more scared. Eventually, she relented to Hashirama's wide and terrified eyes took her place beside him, rested her hand on his bicep.

"Mito, he keeps crying when he looks at me," Hashirama pleaded with her. "What do I do? Take him, please."

Mito shook her head.

"No, darling. He's your son, you need to learn how to soothe him. It's important."

Hashirama looked so distraught she had to laugh a little.

"Don't hold him away from you like that," she instructed gently. "Hold him close to you, by your chest."

Hashirama did as she said.

"Make sure you're supporting his neck, darling. Why don't you sit down."

She led her boys over to the chair in the nursery. Hashirama carefully sat, holding their son like he was afraid to break him. Mito kissed Hashirama's forehead.

"He's not glass. If you feel anxious and hold him nervously, it will make him nervous too. That's why he cries."

"But he's so small."

Hashirama looked at Tsumo, who was trying to suckle at his father's chest.

"I mean, he's bigger than before, but he's still so small."

"He's strong," Mito said. "You're going to protect him, aren't you? You'll never let anything happen to him?"

Hashirama looked slightly scandalized.

"Of course not," he replied. "He's my precious child."

"That's the feeling you need to convey when you hold him," she said, lightly poking Tsumo's cheek. "He's going to grow up looking at his father as the man who will stand by him, and darling, you're the Hokage, all the village are your children. So you need to make sure to give our own children a little extra love and care."

Tsumo had settled, and Hashirama was looking down at him with a mix of love and affection and awe that had Mito's heart wanting to burst. She quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the pair to bond together and laid on their bed, quickly drifting into sleep. Sometime later, she woke up to find Hashirama laying beside her and Tsumo between them. She felt blissfully loved and content.

* * *

 **FATHERS AND SONS - PART 2**

* * *

Shikaru Nara watched his son with a high amount of amusement. Shikata fidgeted as he sat on the cushion outside, the shogi board prepared, but the opponent missing. Sakura wasn't expected to arrive for another fifteen minutes at least. When he told Shikata, his son snapped that he wasn't waiting for her, with an immediate flush in his cheeks and clear childish denial in his voice only served to further Shikaru's amusement.

As he got older, Shikaru discovered the joy in poking fun of others. He pushed into dangerous territory with Madara Uchiha, but the young man was just so easy to tease. Anyone who had seen him in a room with Sakura could see the man was in love with her, they'd have to be blind to miss it. Shikaru glanced back at his son and wondered how he'd react to hearing that. It would be fun to find out.

"I think Madara Uchiha has designs on Sakura," he said.

Shikata stiffened slightly and Shikaru kept his face clear of the grin he felt.

"Really?" Shikata tried and failed to not sound interested.

"Mmm," Shikaru hummed. "Well, she's a beautiful young woman. She's well-regarded in the village and a friend to the Hokage. She's bound to be attracting many powerful shinobi."

Shikata turned to his father fully.

"What about you? You're a powerful shinobi, and you're a clan leader."

There was some kind of a challenge in his eyes. Shikaru barked a laugh.

"Well, I can't deny she's a beauty and she intrigues me."

The reasons why were ones he couldn't share with his son. Sakura's secrets seemed to be known to the Hokage, and while it was becoming a hobby to figure them out, Shikaru wouldn't risk speculation.

"But I don't think she cares about clans and all the titles. Besides, I'm an old man and she's barely older than you."

"She just looks at me like I'm a kid," he pouted. "She's only four years older. I'm fifteen now."

Shikaru grinned.

"So you do like her then?"

Shikata flushed red.

"No way."

Shikaru remembered the atmosphere around Sakura and Madara the night of the party, the way all the Uchiha's actions seemed to be unconsciously staking his claim. Sakura was more of a mystery and harder to read. There was something there, but who could say what would happen. If he had to guess, any woman would find it difficult to deny the kind of devotion Madara displayed.

"I won't discourage a little admiration, Shikata," Shikaru sighed. "Wouldn't let it go to further, though. There's only one place I can see her looking in the future, and I doubt it'll be the Nara house."

Shikata looked down and was quiet for a few minutes.

"But she can still come and play shogi."

Shikaru smiled, his mind wandering back into the days of his own youth when he used shogi to woo Shikata's mother. Or, more like she used shogi to woo him. After all, she was the genius of the pair of them.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will," he said.


	9. 8: Reanimation

_hello, hello!_

 _i loved the reactions to the extras, i also thought they were cute. the next update will be some more extras._

 _pff. i think it's super funny that Sakura like star-struck over Mito. i don't know why but it makes me laugh whenever i think about it._

 _hope you like this chapter. some things are happening..._

 _anyway, much love always for the reviews, please keep reviewing!_

 _alex xx_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Reanimation**

Madara felt it when Sakura relaxed into sleep. Her body softened in his arms, sinking into the mattress, and she snuggled closer to him into the warmth and comfort he provided. She sighed contently in her sleep and he wished he felt the same way she did. Since the second he saw her hesitate at her front gate, he'd been overcome with a hope that he might get close to her. That she would invite him into her house, into her bed.

The hope was realised, but in a way Madara knew he couldn't argue or fight against. It was the depth of loneliness he'd seen her eyes, that he recognised had been exactly what people had been seeing in his for a time. He'd wanted to, but couldn't fight that look, or what she asked. She'd allowed him to touch her. He'd felt her trembling, seen her shaking, seen the fear in her eyes. He'd swallowed everything he wanted to give her what she needed.

He sighed, tilting his head downwards so that his forehead almost rested on the top of her head. Before he'd met her, he never imagined he'd ever respond to someone in this way. Madara had never considered himself particularly selfish, but the way he acted with Sakura was new and unexplored territory. He'd never wanted to give someone everything before, to lay aside his own wants in favour of theirs.

But with her in his arms, he understood the lovesick looks that Hashirama gave Mito, and the protectiveness Yuri felt over Matsuri. He knew why there were people in his clan who were never the same after their partners were gone. If anything happened to Sakura now, after she'd just started to come back to the way she was...he shuddered to think how he would respond. Losing her was unimaginable.

Madara fell asleep at some point but was easily woken when Sakura's hand snaked around his waist. He felt goosebumps on his skin, and his breath came harshly as his muscles tensed. Sakura had a punch that could bring down a mountain, but she wasn't a monster. There was so much power packed into her small, feminine body. Under all her temper and prowess, she was a woman, and he was far too aware of it with her touching the bare skin of his waist.

Using all his skill as a shinobi, he untangled himself from her and slipped out of the bed. He slipped his shirt on and took one last longing look at Sakura. She was still sleeping soundly, there was a soft smile on her lips. Her cheeks were flushed with sleep. His heart felt like it was being torn into pieces seeing her like that. He wanted to see her wake up, to lie beside her every morning and be the first thing she saw. He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his hand and quickly left her house, afraid that if he stayed he'd do something he would regret.

* * *

Sakura sat on the training field with her legs crossed in a meditative state. Her chakra reserves were at a level she was finally okay with, but she wanted to grow her them more. Being friends with Naruto and Sasuke with their own huge charka reserves compared to her was bad enough. But Hashirama had as much chakra as the Nine-Tails. He was like some kind of monster and when it was all unleashed it was hard to stand too close, she remembered feeling that vividly from the battle against Zetsu. Tobirama and Madara also had incredible amounts of chakra and Sakura wanted to be able to stand beside them and not be looked at as the one who didn't belong. She'd done it before, she'd reached Naruto and Sasuke, and she was sure as hell going to do it again.

She felt two familiar chakra signatures approaching and opened her eyes. Across the field, Shouta and Hikari arrived. It was the first day she'd be training them outside the hospital for combat. She'd been thinking about it for a while, but since Tobirama had been getting busy and cutting short their morning sessions, she decided it was about time get her assistants heads out of the books.

"Good morning, Lady Sakura!"

Hikari waved energetically, beaming and running across the field. Shouta seemed to sigh behind her and picked up the pace so he arrived before Sakura a moment later.

"Good morning," Sakura greeted them.

She was feeling a little nervous. Was this how Kakashi felt meeting their team or before their first few trainings? She internally frowned remembering their first encounters and wondered how she ever thought that. She almost laughed at herself. Kakashi wasn't a good person to compare anyone else with. He was entirely singular.

"Good morning," Shouta said.

"Well!" Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Can either of you tell me what the most important thing for a medic-nin to remember is?"

They were both quiet for a moment.

"To always be prepared to support?" Hikari questioned.

Sakura's brow furrowed. She looked at Shouta. He shrugged. Sakura felt a prickle of irritation.

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've been telling you?"

Hikari and Shouta both flinched back at the tone of her voice.

"The most important thing to remember is that you can _Never. Get. Injured_!"

Sakura aimed a punch directly at Hikari's chest, and Shouta stopped it in his palm. _Good reaction time_ , Sakura thought. It wasn't filled with chakra, so he stopped it easily. Hikari gasped and looked shocked. Shouta's eyes were narrowed. Sakura stood back.

"As soon as you're injured, you're weakened. The weaker you get the harder it is to support your teammates." She looked at them both closely. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hikari still looked a little shocked but she swallowed and nodded. Shouta also nodded, but he seemed worried.

"So we're going to work on dodging," Sakura said. "Shouta, I want you to meet me here thirty minutes earlier every day, we'll do extra work together to help your mobility."

He set his jaw in a line that she recognised as reluctance, but he nodded.

"Today, I want you to work alone through the basics and tell me how you feel. Don't hold back, don't lie to me. I'll know either way."

"Yes, Lady Sakura," he said, moving a little distance away from the two of them.

Sakura took the band from around her wrist and tied her hair back in a ponytail. She looked seriously at Hikari.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Hikari swallowed.

"I'm ready," she said.

Sakura gave a smirk.

"Don't get overconfident," she said.

Hikari took her stance and attacked. Sakura sidestepped as she overshot it and grinned wickedly.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said. "And didn't I say before? This isn't about you attacking me, this is about _me attacking you_."

* * *

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest as he observed Sakura training her assistants. The young Uchiha boy seemed stiff. It was clear he'd had training, but the way he moved was restrained. He only completed the most basic stances at a level far below what Tobirama would have expected from someone his age. The Shimura girl was quick, but it was clear she hadn't been given much training in taijutsu. Her movements and recovery were sloppy and inefficient. Sakura was holding back a huge amount from what she could really do.

"You better be a clone," Tobirama muttered to his brother, who was approaching from behind.

"Of course I am," Hashirama replied. "I take my job as Hokage very seriously."

They both stood watching the trio for a while longer.

"It's good to see Sakura so cheerful and active," Hashirama said. "A month ago I was worried."

"It's been a little over three and a half months," Tobirama replied. "If she was still the same as a month ago we'd have problems."

Hashirama hummed in agreement. The air was still tense between them, their arguments over Tobirama's research into the reanimation jutsu were unresolved.

"Are you here for a reason?" Tobirama asked.

"I have an invitation to dinner from my wife," he said. "For you and Sakura."

"Is she recovered?"

Hashirama nodded.

"Thankfully. It seems she had some kind of infection. She's been disappointed about putting off the dinner. She was worried Sakura would be offended or think she forgot."

"What time?" Tobirama asked.

"Tomorrow night at seven," Hashirama's clone said. He was watching Sakura and Hikari spar. "Those students of hers have potential."

"If she gets them up to scratch in three months, we can look at putting them in the rotation. Low-rank missions," Tobirama mused.

"The Uchiha boy might be more of a problem," Hashirama said. Tobirama looked at him in question. "His body was burned as a child. His mobility is limited. Madara said Izuna had been working with him to try and help, but his injuries were too severe to progress much."

Tobirama looked back at the kid. He could see it now, the reasons behind his stilted movements. He couldn't understand the point in continuing to train someone like that, it was wasted time and effort. Sakura could have any other assistant or student she wanted. He'd have to talk to her about it at dinner.

* * *

Shouta and Hikari were both laying out on the grass and panting by the end of the hour. Sakura grinned down at them. She was sweating, but her conditioning had really improved over three months of training with Tobirama, so she wasn't out of breath at all.

"It's just the first day, what are you so tired for?" She teased.

She now understood exactly why Kakashi had liked to poke fun at them. Hikari gave a little glower and sat up. Sakura passed her some water.

"I want the two of you to work on stamina on your own time. We'll be working together in the mornings before we go to the hospital. I'm going to have both of you shadow the doctor on the floor until lunchtime. After lunch, we'll work together on more advanced medical jutsu and you can have the rest of the afternoon free," she told them. "Training will get more intensive. You both need to make sure you eat right and get enough sleep."

Hikari and Shouta both nodded. Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I hope you understand the position you're in. I'm not giving up my time for just anyone. You're not just my assistants now, you're my students."

"We won't disappoint you, Lady Sakura," Hikari answered.

She elbowed Shouta and gave him a look.

"I'll work hard," he said, not looking at her.

Sakura studied them both.

"Hikari, go on ahead. The Hokage's interruption had made us all late. Tell them we're coming soon."

Hikari slowly got to her feet and Sakura was just a little satisfied that she was properly sore after that workout.

"Today was just an introduction for me to gauge your level. Don't expect another lesson that easy again. Make sure you have someone look at any injuries," she warned.

Hikari looked a little scared at the thought that the training had been easy. She left, running off towards the hospital. Sakura let out a sigh watching her go.

"She has too much energy," she mumbled, with some fondness.

She looked back at Shouta and sat beside him. Unlike Hikari, who was just a girl of fourteen still, Shouta was seventeen. The same age Sakura had been during the Fourth Shinobi War. The same as Naruto and Sasuke had been battling Madara, Obito, and Kaguya. He wasn't a child she could order around, but he was someone who needed someone to guide him. Trust was something he was lacking, in himself and those around him, stemming from his injuries. She needed to try and broach the gap between them if she was going to have any chance of getting him to allow her to help him find a place in Konoha.

"When I first came here, I was the same age you are now," Sakura said, trying to make some conversation. "I keep forgetting how old I am since I have to work with people older than me now."

"You don't act like your nineteen," Shouta replied.

Sakura laughed.

"I guess not. I had to grow up fast." She sighed. "It's not easy, being a shinobi."

Shouta looked away.

"I'm not a shinobi."

"Do you want to be?" She asked.

He didn't reply.

"Do you trust me, Shouta?"

He shrugged. Sakura smiled and leaned back on her hands.

"Well, it's not easy to trust someone you don't know well. Do you at least trust that I know what I'm doing?"

"All I keep hearing is that you're some god of medicine," Shouta mumbled.

Sakura blinked in surprise and then laughed.

"God of medicine? Well, that's probably a stretch. But I am damn good at what I do." She turned to face him. "As much as you try to hide it, you still have the burning Uchiha determination inside of you. I've known enough Uchiha in my life to be able to see through all the moodiness and masks your clan likes to wear."

"You think you can fix this?" He asked, almost sneering.

He pulled his shirt sleeve up to reveal the deep red scars and mottled skin. She looked at the burned tissue critically.

"It's not going to be easy, and the scarring will never completely fade. But I can give you back what you've lost."

He scoffed, but she saw the flicker of hope in his eyes.

"Shouta, when we get to the hospital, I'm going to give you a proper examination and get all the details of what we need to work on. I promise I'm going to help you."

His mouth twitched like he was going to smile, but he frowned instead, giving her a strange look.

"What do you mean you've known enough Uchiha in your lifetime?" He asked. "That doesn't make sense. You only came here two years ago right?"

Sakura froze for a second and then she smiled.

"Suddenly you're so interested?" She teased. "You could always ask Madara if you really wanted to know."

She knew there was no way that was going to happen. Shouta looked at her doubtfully.

"Whatever," he muttered. "Not like I care anyway."

She stood and helped him to his feet.

"Come on, let's go to the hospital and get started on your exam," she said. "Trust me, Shouta." She smiled, remembering Naruto's promises. "I never go back on my word."

* * *

Sakura lay on the floor of Matsuri's living room, staring up at the ceiling, her hands around Kagami who had decided to take a nap on her chest.

"You're too cute," Matsuri giggled from the couch.

Sakura gave a tired smile.

"You're talking about me, right? I'm definitely the cutest."

"If it makes you feel better, sure," Matsuri replied.

Sakura breathed out a little laugh and stroked Kagami's hair.

"I'm tired," Sakura said.

"You should be. You work too much," Matsuri said. "Everyone I talk to is amazed at how much you've been doing."

Sakura felt a little pleased.

"I want to leave something for Tsunade," she said after a moment. "Something she can make even better."

"Who's Tsunade?"

Sakura hummed thoughtfully.

"She was my master. She taught me everything I know," she replied. "She was Hashirama's granddaughter."

Matsuri stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

Sakura laughed.

"Yeah. She was the Fifth Hokage. She was really amazing."

"It's pretty incredible you came from the future," Matsuri said. "Do you think about what's going to happen, like if you'll be born again?"

"That's why I told everyone to drop the 'Haruno' from my name and pretended it wasn't real," Sakura said. "Just in case. I mean, things are different now. History has changed. So I don't know what's going to happen anymore. Maybe I won't be born." Sakura frowned. "This is weird to think about."

Matsuri laughed.

"Yes, it's very weird."

Sakura became lost in her thoughts of the life she lived before, as she stroked Kagami's hair. She wondered with a heavy heart exactly what would be different. She'd thought for a long while that just by sealing Zetsu, they'd fix the future and everything would be the same. She was beginning to realise that that wasn't entirely true. How had their actions changed things? Who would and wouldn't meet? Who might not be born, and what might not happen? There was so much she didn't know that Itachi did, she'd been relying on his memory when they'd come. He was far more knowledgable about the village and the past than she had been.

"Will you tell me a story?" Matsuri asked, laying on the couch on her side. Her hand rested on her stomach, and she laid her head under her arm.

"A story?" Sakura asked. "Of what?"

"Shisui," Matsuri said. "He was supposed to be my great-grandson. I'd like to know what he was like."

"He called me Saki," she replied after a moment. "He was the only one who did that. He liked to give people he loved nicknames that no one else had. He called Itachi 'Ita', but only when no one else was around. Itachi wasn't the kind of person you teased too openly like that and Shisui respected that."

"You sound like you were close."

"I think he was about ten years older than me. He and Itachi were best friends, Itachi was like his little brother," Sakura said softly. "They had a hard time for a lot of years."

"Why?"

Sakura was quiet.

"The Uchiha weren't… there was a lot of difficulties in the village, from the beginning really. It became really bad when I was young. They were planning a coup."

Matsuri was silent. Sakura sighed. She didn't like thinking about this, but it felt like it was time to get things off her chest and Matsuri wouldn't judge the way others would.

"Shisui and Itachi were double agents. Spying on the village for the Uchiha, spying on the Uchiha for the village. They just wanted peace, to stop any bloodshed and war. In the end, Shisui was the one that managed to do it. He used his Sharingan against Itachi's father, who was the clan leader."

"Itachi was the heir?"

Matsuri sounded surprised. Sakura nodded.

"I don't really know much about the Uchiha family tree. In my time, Izuna died from a wound from Tobirama before the alliance. Madara defected from the village sometime after Hashirama became the Hokage. Neither of them had kids, so I don't know much about the family history."

"It's so interesting and disturbing hearing you talk about this," Matsuri murmured. "So my babies-babies-baby was a bit of a hero, huh?"

Sakura smiled.

"He was. You know, he was a really good person. He loved his family, he loved his village. He was one of my best friends. He helped train me too."

Matsuri smiled.

"Don't you think it's amazing that we became friends then?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Well, knowing both Shisui and now you, it's definitely not surprising."

A sudden thought hit Sakura.

"Matsuri." She sat up, holding Kagami so he didn't fall. "I don't… I don't know what's going to happen in this timeline. I can't - if something happens - "

"Stop worrying," Matsuri said, waving her hand at Sakura to lay back down. "I won't blame you, and neither will anyone else."

Sakura clenched her teeth in worry. She carefully lay back on the floor, adjusting Kagami more comfortingly on top of her.

"Are you happy, Sakura?"

Sakura turned her head to look at Matsuri with surprise.

"What?"

"Are you happy?" She asked again.

Sakura paused before answering.

"I'm not unhappy."

"Hey, Sakura, can you tell if the babies going to be a boy or a girl?" Matsuri asked.

Sakura gave a sad little smile.

"Sorry."

Matsuri sighed.

"Well, never mind. Can I ask you a question and do you promise not to be mad?"

Sakura's hand stopped in Kagami's hair.

"Is it about Madara?"

"Mmmm. Yes."

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Are you denying me asking for the same reason he'd been in such a weird mood for the last two weeks?"

Two weeks ago was the dinner, the night he spent holding her while she slept… Sakura sighed.

"Probably."

"Sakura, won't you talk to me? You'll feel better."

"Please, Suri. I really don't want to talk about it."

She was harsher than she meant to be. They were quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry," Sakura muttered. "I didn't mean to snap."

"I don't mean to push," Matsuri replied. "I just… you're no good keeping it all inside, Sakura, and you're my best friend. I want you to be able to trust me."

Sakura felt her eyes tear up.

"You're my best friend too," she whispered.

"Don't cry! You'll make me cry!"

Sakura and Matsuri laughed and cried a little together.

"I have to go back to the hospital," Sakura said reluctantly, a little while later.

She sat up and carried the still soundly sleeping Kagami to the little makeshift beside Matsuri and the couch. Matsuri was almost asleep on the couch. She blinked tiredly.

"Sakura, just remember something, okay?"

"What is it?"

"Moving on with your life doesn't mean your forgetting Itachi, or that you love him any less. You're allowed to be happy," she said, giving a small, tired smile.

Sakura swallowed.

"I'll see you soon," she said quietly.

She thought over what Matsuri said, and wondered if she was right.

* * *

Sakura arrived on the doorstep of the Hokage Residence and knocked nervously on the door. She was more dressed up than usual since she knew Mito wore quite expensive kimonos regularly. So she was wearing a nice, light green floor-length dress with three-quarter sleeves, and had braided her hair, trying to find the balance between the time she grew up in and the time she now lived in.

She was greeted by Tobirama.

"You're late."

She rolled her eyes.

"Hello to you too. I haven't seen you for a few days. You could join in training instead of watching from a distance. I know you've missed me."

He smirked.

"Come on, they're waiting for you. Hashirama's been dying to introduce you to his crying and pooping machine."

Sakura burst out in unexpected laughter at hearing Tobirama describe his nephew as a 'pooping machine.' He rolled his eyes at her and Sakura followed him into the house. Hashirama popped his head out of the doorway.

"Mito! Mito! Sakura's here."

He came from the room and walked down the small hall to greet Sakura with a hug.

"Lord Hokage," she greeted politely. "Thank you for having me."

Hashirama pouted.

"You can just call me Hashirama, I'm not the Hokage in my house tonight."

Sakura just smiled. Mito followed her husband, carrying their baby in her arms.

"Good evening, Sakura," she greeted.

"Good evening, Lady Mito," she said, her heart racing a little.

Why was it that she really only started freaking out around Mito Uzumaki?

"Sakura, this is my son, Tsumo!" Hashirama beamed.

"He's beautiful," Sakura said softly, giving him a little wave.

Mito and Hashirama both had a faint blush on their cheeks. _Tsumo,_ Sakura thought. _Maybe he's Tsunade's father_. She hoped so. After some minutes of idle conversation, Hashirama led her and Tobirama to the dining table while Mito put Tsumo down.

Mito and Hashirama served them a home-cooked dinner. Sakura founded herself having an enjoyable time. The conversation was light and jovial. Watching Mito and Hashirama interact made Sakura feel a pang of longing. There was so much love between them, it seemed to radiate around them all. Mito was somehow able to manage Hashirama's boisterous personality with a smile or quick fond admonishment or compliment. Their dynamic was something Sakura felt envious of. Tobirama was teased by both his brother and sister-in-law, and Sakura found herself dragged into it, with Hashirama and Tobirama each vying to get her on their side. She ended up choosing her own side and teasing them both.

When dinner was finished Mito and Hashirama cleared the table, and Tobirama surprised Sakura by questioning her decision to spend time training Shouta Uchiha.

"Excuse me?"

Tobirama had that look on his face that meant he was confused and disapproved at the same time.

"He's debilitated. How much time is it going to take for him to be ready to go on a mission? Will he ever be able to go on missions? Why not just put him under the care of someone in the hospital and keep him there permanently?"

Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, are you questioning my authority?" She asked, growing angry.

"Authority?" Tobirama asked. "I'm questioning your judgment. You're an important part of the village, you can't really afford to be putting so much time aside when there's no guarantee that anything will come of it."

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to, but if you ever decide to question my decisions again, you'd better approach me with more respect," she said, standing.

Hashirama and Mito came back into the room.

"What's going on?" Hashirama asked, looking between the two of them.

"Shouta Uchiha's condition is between him and me," Sakura continued, glaring at Tobirama. "If you have any questions about his ability to stand beside his fellow shinobi, come to my office at the hospital and ask my professional opinion."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes at her and then scoffed.

"You're letting sentiment cloud your judgment."

Sakura clenched her fist.

"You're letting your giant pig head cloud your humanity," she snapped. "Shouta Uchiha suffered badly from bad medical treatment and neglect. These things can be rectified because _I_ am here to see it done. What do you want? Mindless soldiers to fight for Konoha? Are you willing to throw away your humanity like that?"

"Hard decisions need to be made when you're taking care of a village. You can't afford to always do the good thing, sometimes the right thing isn't the good thing."

Sakura shook her head.

"This is kind of thinking is why the Uchiha almost revolted against the village! Your lack of faith is only going to hurt the village."

"Brother. Sakura."

Hashirama's voice was low and dangerous. She flinched back from it. Mito was looking at her curiously, and Sakura realised she'd let slip talk about the future. Tobirama looked like he was ready to explode. Only Hashirama's stern look kept his temper in check.

"I'm going home," Tobirama said eventually.

He disappeared and Hashirama sighed.

"I apologise, Sakura. My brother has been distracted by …delicate research. I'll go and see him."

He left Sakura and Mito in the house alone.

"Sorry," Sakura apologised. "That was rude of me."

Mito shook her head.

"Don't mind it. Tobirama can have that effect on people. He can be too pragmatic at times, looking at things too clinically." Mito gave a smile. "He's a passionate man, he just wants the best for everyone."

"I know that," Sakura said. "I think we're pretty similar, that's why we fight a lot."

Mito laughed lightly.

"Well, he has admitted he thinks of you as a little sister. So does Hashirama."

Sakura was surprised, she smiled and blushed, happy at the thought. She looked at the door.

"I'm sorry, Mito. Do you mind if I go and find them?"

Mito shook her head.

"No, of course not. I'll stop by the hospital one afternoon this week."

"Thank you so much for dinner, it really was great."

Sakura left the house, reaching out with her chakra to find them. Tobirama's house was close. She heard raised voices and snuck in around the side to see an opened back room.

"Tobirama, I told you that this research needed to stop."

It was Hashirama.

"This could save our people, Hashirama," Tobirama argued. "Imagine an army of just ten or twenty of them."

Sakura frowned, a dark feeling sinking in her stomach.

"Konoha will never enter a battle with this kind of underhand and unnatural jutsu at its side. You need to stop, this research is clouding your judgment and morality."

Tobirama scoffed.

"I'm trying to find a way to save lives. The reanimation will give us that."

Sakura froze. Ice flooded her veins. Reanimation. He was talking about the reanimation jutsu. She and Itachi had specifically not mentioned it, trying to explain things around it, to avoid it ever having existed. They couldn't help but let some things come out when they told them about Madara and the war. It seemed that Tobirama had figured it out and was trying to recreate it.

Sakura felt rage melt the ice in her veins and set her body on fire. She turned and punched the wall. Where her fist connected, the wood splintered and then shattered. Tobirama and Hashirama looked at the hole she created with shock. Sakura walked right to Tobirama and took him by the collar, pulling him roughly down so that his face was at the same level as hers. She felt fury and fire in her body.

"That jutsu is vile," she hissed. "You're right. An army of reanimated shinobi can be an asset. But almost all the corpses I fought were disgusted at being brought back from the dead to fight under the control of someone else."

She let him go, pushing him back.

"You have no idea how many _thousands_ of people died because of _you."_

Tobirama flinched. Sakura wasn't finished.

"Even you," she spat. "Even you, Tobirama Senju, were brought back to life by this jutsu, with Hashirama and Madara. Madara made himself _immortal_ by breaking the jutsu and _almost ended the world_! You're such a fool if you think you can make anything good come from this!"

She was shouting but she didn't care. Tobirama and Hashirama were staring at her. Surprise, shock, and shame washed over their faces.

"If you don't destroy all of this, I will," she threatened both of them. "Nothing you can say will ever justify this _thing_ existing."

"And Itachi?" Tobirama asked quietly. Hashirama looked at his brother in shock. "What if you could see him again?"

Sakura felt a shudder of pain and rage flood her. She glared hard at Tobirama.

"If you ever mention his name to me again… If you ever think that I'd dishonour him with this…" She shook her head. "No." She straightened. "You wouldn't even have to worry about me. Understand this, neither of you ever really knew Itachi Uchiha. If this jutsu was ever cast on him, he would have broken it and then killed the person who was casting it."

She turned away.

"I've never felt more disgusted in you, Tobirama."

Then she left and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Hikari and Shouta arrived at the training ground before Lady Sakura.

"Maybe she's late?" Hikari suggested.

Shouta frowned.

"That's not like her."

Hikari bit her lip.

"We should train and wait for her," she said.

Shouta nodded. Neither of them moved. They waited for an hour. Sakura didn't show up.

* * *

Hashirama looked up when his door suddenly burst open and Sakura's two students came into the room.

"I'm so sorry, Lord Hokage," Hikari Shimura squeaked.

"Lady Sakura is missing," Shouta Uchiha said.

Hashirama froze.

"Excuse me?"

"We can't find her anywhere," Hikari exclaimed. "She didn't come to morning training so we waited. But she never showed up. Shouta looked for her at the Uchiha compound, but she wasn't there either and she wasn't at home or the hospital. We don't know where she is."

Hashirama clenched his jaw, a sinking feeling coming over him. He nodded and swiftly walked to the door.

"Tobirama! Madara!" He yelled down the hall to them.

He went back behind his desk.

"Thank you for telling me," he told Hikari and Shouta.

"Is Lady Sakura okay?" Hikari asked, her lips trembling.

Hashirama was glad the girl cared for Sakura, but he didn't have a good feeling that Sakura was missing. He didn't respond to her. Shouta put a hand on her shoulder. Tobirama and Madara came into the room.

"What's happened?" Tobirama asked.

"Lord Madara," Shouta greeted his clan leader with deference.

"Where's Sakura?" Madara asked, immediately grasping the situation.

"Missing," Hashirama said, glaring at Tobirama.

Tobirama had the decency to look as though he knew he might be the reason why. Madara immediately turned to walk out.

"Wait, Madara."

"Don't stop me." Madara turned his head. "I'm going to find her."

Shouta moved himself and Hikari to the side of the room, out of the way of Madara and Tobirama. Hashirama let out a sigh.

"Wait. Please. Tobirama has something to explain first."

He turned to look at Hikari and Shouta.

"The two of you, please return to the hospital and act in the manner Sakura would've had you do. Speak to no one about this. If anyone asks, tell them she's busy with a task from the Hokage."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Shouta said.

He took Hikari out of the room. Before they left, the girl turned back.

"Please find her."

Hashirama gave her a tight smile and nodded. Once they were gone, Madara slammed the door closed.

"What did you do?" He glared at Tobirama.

"Sakura discovered that Tobirama researching a jutsu that could bring people back from the dead," Hashirama said. Madara stiffened. "She was furious. She described the jutsu as vile and disgusting. It was how we all met and fought in her time."

There was a tense silence.

"She left after saying she was disgusted in Tobirama. That was the night before last."

"You're saying she's been missing for almost two days?" Madara asked, his voice trembling with anger.

"Presumably."

Madara took a deep breath then gripped Tobirama by the collar like Sakura had.

"She was right." He growled.

Tobirama said nothing, he just stared blankly. Madara let him go and turned to Hashirama.

"I'm going to find her," he said.

Hashirama gave a long hard look at him and then nodded. Madara turned and left without another word. Hashirama looked at his brother and sighed.

"I understand your motives, Tobirama," he said. "But when theory becomes reality it can backfire. In this case, it's better to let it go."

Tobirama folded his arms over his chest.

"She's out of my range. She's gone far."

"Madara will find her," Hashirama said. "If there's anything I count on, it's that. He won't rest until he does." He stood. "In the meantime, _you_ will be taking over the training of her students."

"What?"

"Hokage's orders," Hashirama said seriously. "Every morning."

Tobirama left and Hashirama leaned back on his desk. Ever since two nights before when Sakura had broken the wall down and screamed at them, he'd had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Now Sakura was gone, and the feeling deepened.

* * *

For the last two and a half weeks, since the night they went for dinner, Madara had avoided everything to do with Sakura. He just couldn't bring himself to face her, he had been afraid of how he might react to seeing her. Now he wanted nothing more than to see her. His mind and body stopped as soon as he heard the words that she was missing. Sakura wasn't the kind of person who would disappear without a trace unless something had happened to her. She would have left a clue or message somewhere about where she had gone.

Madara felt revulsion when he recalled what Tobirama had been researching. Bring the dead back to life was unnatural and cruel. He could understand Sakura's reaction to it. But what had caused her to suddenly disappear without a word? He grit his teeth and tried to calm down. He searched her house first. There was nothing out of the ordinary, but she had definitely quickly packed up some of her clothes and weapons.

He went to Matsuri's next.

"She was upset yesterday morning," Matsuri said, biting her lip. "She wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

"She didn't say anything about where she might go?"

Matsuri thought.

"She said something about… Indra and Asura Otsutsuki? I think, and the Sage of Six Paths."

Madara nodded.

"Make sure you go to the hospital if you have any problems. Yuri should be back in two days. I'll try and bring her back as quick as I can."

"Just bring her home, Madara," Matsuri said, giving him a quick hug.

He nodded to her and left.

It was the first time he'd been to the little house in the woods since they'd found the scrolls. He opened the door to Sakura and Itachi's house and saw the note on the dust-covered table.

 _Madara -_

 _Don't look for me. I'll come back._

 _Make sure my students are keeping up with their training._

 _Look out for Matsuri._

 _I'm sorry._

 _I will come back. There's something I need to do first._

 _Sakura._

If the situation were different, he might have smiled at seeing that she had written this note for him, knowing that he was the only one that would think to come here. Now he was only frowning at the contents. He looked around, nothing else was out of place. It had to be the first time she'd come back to this house. He went outside. Fresh flowers were laid on the grave of that old man from a year ago. Tenji, he remembered. He grimaced and rushed home. He dressed and packed quickly before taking the note to Hashirama's office and departing.

He had an idea of where she had gone. She had a days head start, but Madara was fast and he was determined. He started off, heading towards the two mountains in the distance he'd told her and Itachi about, in the first days they'd arrived, two years before.


	10. 9: Feel

**Chapter 9: Feel**

From the scene at with Tobirama and Hashirama, Sakura felt such a conflict of emotion that she couldn't stand it. She ran and kept running until she didn't know where she was.

Tobirama…the reanimation… She fell to her knees on the forest floor. Her head spun with everything that had happened. It all seemed to have blown up so fast. The dinner had been so nice. She was finally starting to feel a little calmer around Mito, and the conversation was making her laugh and feel at home. Then Tobirama said those things about Shouta. It was so hard for Sakura to remember the differences between the times. All the lines in her life were getting blurred. In this era, injuries like what Shouta had were written off, and he was cast aside, just like he had been before she came along. But in her time, that wasn't the case. Her generation had forced change through the indomitable will of people like Naruto and Lee and Tsunade. The views on the way things happened in their world were changing under their influence, and through people like Gaara, who embraced the new way of leading.

Sakura wasn't going to give up on cases like Shouta, just like Tsunade hadn't given up on Lee. Lee's determination was more obvious than Shouta's, but Sakura could see it in his eyes. She saw the helplessness he felt, she saw the hope, the life that their first session had brought him. He was in pain, but he still did it. She was going to get him in form, she was going to give him back the hope he'd lost.

A rustling to the side snapped Sakura to attention. She looked up and saw a very large deer coming out of the forest. Sakura froze, suddenly realising where she was. Four more deer appeared behind the lead, and Sakura sat very still as they surrounded her. She slowly stood, and the deers eyed her warily. She knew that by now the Nara had been alerted that there was an intruder in their forest. The deer wouldn't let her stand. Every time she moved, they came closer, their front hooves pawing at the ground. So she sat still and waited, wondering how she was going to explain what she was doing.

"It's Lady Sakura!"

She heard the surprised voice of a Nara somewhere close. From the trees came several members of the clan. Shikaru stepped forward, his hand rubbing along the side of the deer who was the leader. Sakura gave him a weak smile.

"So, how are you doing, Shikaru?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I was just about to go to sleep," he said. "You look like you could use some tea."

"Tea would be nice," Sakura replied.

He held out a hand to her and lifted her to her feet. Sakura tried to ignore the strange looks she was getting from the other Nara. Shikaru let out a breath.

"All right. Go home and keep this quiet until Lady Sakura and I have a chat," he said to his clansmen.

They disappeared back into the shadows and the deer melted back into the forest, and it was just Shikaru, Shikata and Sakura left. Shikaru was giving her a hard look and Sakura felt her cheeks redden.

"I'm so sorry," she apologised.

"Father, let's go back to the house," Shikata said.

Shikaru nodded and Sakura followed them back to the house quietly. She had calmed down from her earlier outburst, but she still felt anger towards Tobirama for what he said about Itachi, and she couldn't quite feel sorry for saying that he was the reason for so many deaths and that she was disgusted by him. Her anger was too close to the surface to regret those words yet. Shikaru left Sakura and Shikata in the dining area of the house.

"Are you okay?" Shikata asked, concerned.

Sakura saw he was looking at her dress. It was dirtied with the forest floor. She stepped onto the balcony to brush it off before she came back inside.

"Sorry," she said to him.

"You didn't answer my question," Shikata replied. "Are you okay? Your hands are shaking."

Sakura looked at her hands in surprise. They were shaking. She hadn't realised. She closed her hands into fists.

"I guess not," she said quietly.

Shikata frowned and she tried to give him an assuring smile, but it fell flat. Shikaru returned with tea and set the table for them all to sit at. Sakura didn't bother to argue with him. They all sat.

"I think there are some things that you should explain," Shikaru said, breaking the silence.

"I apologise for trespassing. I was just... running and I didn't know where I was," Sakura explained lamely.

Shikaru looked at her.

"You're dressed for a dinner party, and that's not what I was referring too."

Sakura frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been coming here for a few weeks now, playing shogi, and talking with my son. You think I haven't been listening or paying attention?" Shikaru asked.

Sakura swallowed.

"Who are you really?" Shikaru asked her with the most serious look she'd ever seen on his face.

Sakura looked away. Trust a Nara to figure out that she was keeping secrets. Coming over so regularly had left her guard lowered.

"You could always ask Lord Hokage if you're suspicious of me," Sakura said. She turned to Shikaru. "But I expect you haven't done that because you know he won't answer you. Are you asking me from curiosity or because you think I'm a threat?"

Shikaru gave a wry smile.

"If you were a threat, Lord Hokage wouldn't have made you one of the most important people in the village. He might be optimistic and idealistic, but he's not easily led around."

"Curiosity then," Sakura answered, giving him her own wry smile. "Trust a Nara to be too observant and curious."

Shikata looked between the two of them with a frown.

"Why are you being like this?" He asked. "You're friends, aren't you? You said we were friends."

Sakura clenched her teeth and felt guilt in her stomach.

"Sometimes friends have secrets," Shikaru answered.

 _Friends._ Kakashi's voice echoed in her head. Shikaru was her friend. Not a close friend like Matsuri, or Tobirama or Hashirama, or even Madara. But Sakura wondered if that was because she was holding part of herself back, or because their relationship felt different than just regular friends. She looked at Shikaru and then at Shikata. She liked them both a lot. Shikaru was almost twice her age and Shikata was a little younger than her, but what did that matter, in the end, if she trusted them.

"Some secrets are dangerous," Sakura murmured. "But still need to be shared."

She looked at the two Nara, her hands around the warm cup of tea.

"You understand that my secrets are S-class? Above that, even."

Shikaru nodded. Shikata also nodded after a moment. She studied them both. Shikaru had a glint in his eyes, ready to hear and have his own suspicions confirmed. Shikata looked anxious.

"Hashirama's going to kill me," Sakura muttered.

Shikaru smirked a little, and Sakura gave him an annoyed look. She wasn't going to get out of this without telling him something, and Hashirama was going to have to speak with Shikaru in any case after hearing about this. Maybe he could chew out the Nara for being too curious. Sakura decided to take the leap and trust them.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," she said after a moment. "Two years ago, I was a chunin from Konohagakure, a member of Team 7, a student of the Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan and Fifth Hokage Tsunade. At the end of the Fourth Shinobi War, the sons of the Sage of Six Paths brought me and Itachi Uchiha from our time into the Warring States Era to put a stop to events that would lead to the resurrection of the ten-tails."

There was a silence between the three of them.

"Well that was a little more than I was expecting, but I'm glad I wasn't too far off the mark," Shikaru grinned.

"You're from the future?" Shikata asked with a disbelieving frown.

She gave Shikata an apologetic smile.

"The only way I could know how to beat you in shogi was because one of my friends was a Nara, and a genius tactician, and he needed a partner who'd be a challenge."

"I knew your style of playing was familiar," Shikata said, crossing his arms over his chest.

She looked back at Shikaru.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Somewhat. I have so many more questions now, though," he replied, leaning back on his chair.

"What a surprise," Sakura mumbled.

"At least I can understand why you've dropped Haruno from your name now," Shikaru said. "It would certainly raise questions if you're parents were to give birth to you again."

"The history I grew up with and what's happening now is already extremely different. But just in case - " she shrugged, "things might be different or they might be the same."

"So, two years ago. Was what Madara said true? That you and Itachi were the reason for the alliance?"

"It would have happened anyway. But we sped things up, I think. There weren't that many records left in my time of this era."

Sakura looked at the tea in her hands.

"Itachi was the one to ask about the history of Konoha," she said quietly.

"Fourth War," Shikata said. "There were four wars?"

Sakura gave a sad smile and nodded.

"The Fourth War was a lot different to the others," she said. She looked at Shikaru. "I can't say anything else. This doesn't affect just me, do you understand?"

Shikaru gave a nod. Sakura imagined he'd look very comfortable with a cigarette in his hands.

"Of course. You still need to answer for your trespass, however," he said with a sly grin.

"All that information wasn't enough?" Sakura asked.

"What were you running from?" Shikaru asked. "You've trusted us with the past. Why not the present?"

Sakura chuckled.

"Maybe they're intertwining," she said.

Thinking about it again, Sakura felt nauseous.

"I apologise for the intrusion, I really didn't know where I was," she said again. "I had an argument with Tobirama that ended badly."

Shikaru gave her a searching look and finally nodded. She released the tension she'd had in her shoulders.

"Very well," he said. "As your punishment, you can give Shikata some taijutsu lessons."

Sakura gave him a look.

"Seriously?" She deadpanned.

Shikaru laughed.

"Sure. Why not? He'll join those morning sessions with the other two."

Shikata pouted sulkily.

"I don't want to."

Shikaru caught her eye when Shikata looked away, he seemed to be begging her. Sakura sighed and accepted.

"Fine," she said. "Tomorrow is a free day, and we have a session the day after. But come in three days time, okay?"

"Troublesome," he muttered.

Shikaru smiled happily.

"Good." He stood and stretched. "Now this old man is tired, so go home."

"So polite," Sakura said.

She stood and patted Shikata's head.

"You should see Hashirama tomorrow," she said to Shikaru.

He looked like he'd consider it.

"Good night," she said to Shikata.

"Night," Shikata said.

Sakura left the Nara house with a tired sigh, wondering if she'd made the right choice in trusting them. Probably, she decided. The Nara she knew were loyal to Konoha, and she had no reason to believe that Shikaru or Shikata were any different. She strangely felt a little lighter after telling them, and maybe a little closer to them. She smiled as she walked home.

* * *

 _Sakura's body was pumping with adrenaline. The war was over. She stood on the battlefield, surrounded by her teammates, by the reanimated past Hokage, the recalled spirits that the Sage of Six Paths summoned, the tail-beasts and she saw Itachi and Shisui across from her._

 _The war, it was over, finally. Sasuke was coming home. Everything was going to be okay._

 _But something was wrong. Something else was happening._

 _She felt herself being torn into pieces. Her arms and legs felt like they were ripping away from her body, and she screamed._

 _But when she looked down, her limbs were growing back._ _She looked up to see Naruto looking at her with confusion._

 _"Why are you freaking out, Sakura?" He asked._

 _Sasuke gave her a look._

 _"What's the problem? You're arms and legs will grow back. You're not even alive."_

 _"You've been reanimated," Kakashi said._

 _Sakura looked down. Somehow a mirror was in her hands. She held it up to her face, her hand was shaking. Her eyes were green, but where it was once white, they were now black._

 _Reanimated._ _She was dead._

 _Tobirama came and stood beside her._

 _"See," he said, pointing across the field at Itachi. "This way you can be together forever."_

 _Itachi's eyes were black._

 _He smiled at her. A smile devoid of emotion. He took a step and was somehow immediately before her._

 _"Sakura, don't you want to be together forever?" He asked, lovingly caressing her face._

 _Sakura stepped back, her heart thumping in her chest._

 _No, not like this. She didn't want this._ _But…_

 _She looked up and saw Itachi's outstretched hand._ _Gods, she missed him._ _She started to reach out to him before she felt two hands on her shoulders. She turned and saw Asura and Indra there, holding her back._

 _"Let me go," she said. "I don't want anything to do with you."_

 _They were silent. The world around her disappeared and all that was left was darkness._

 _"Sakura."_

 _She whipped around and saw Tenji standing there, leaning on his walking stick, a smile on his face._

* * *

Sakura gasped as she woke up, her hand went to her chest. She panted and sat up. Her other hand fisted the blanket and she stared without seeing at the bed. A sick feeling churned in her stomach. She lay back on the bed and put her hands over her face.

"What a horrible dream," she murmured.

But there was something about it. She closed her eyes. Tenji. Asura and Indra. Something about them. She sat up again, realising something, was it possible for her to contact Asura and Indra again? Her heart started racing. Could she go there? Did Tenji leave the temple intact? Plans started racing through her mind and suddenly she couldn't think of anything else. She had to go. She just knew it, somehow, she had to go. She quickly changed into her mission gear. She bound her chest, slipped on her qiapo, pulled on her leggings and skirt, elbow and knee pads. She wrapped her thigh and attached her weapons pack.

She paused. Matsuri. She had to go see Matsuri.

She put on her headband, tied her hair back in a high ponytail Ino would have been proud of and left to see Matsuri. She went quickly, taking a route that she wouldn't be seen by anyone else. She landed lightly on the grass outside her house and knocked on the door. Matsuri answered with a frown.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

Sakura took a breath.

"Can you trust me?"

Matsuri looked at her with concern.

"What's going on?"

Sakura shook her head.

"I just.. there's something I need to do. So, just make sure you take care of yourself until I get back."

"Sakura, you're scaring me," Matsuri said.

"I'm sorry. It's just - Indra and Asura - Otsutsuki."

"Who?"

"The Sage of Six Paths, his sons. I've just - "

"Sakura, calm down. You're so agitated."

Sakura gave her a quick hug.

"I love you, Suri. Don't worry about me, okay? Just don't say anything to anyone until they come here, okay?"

Matsuri stared at her.

"…Okay," she answered slowly. "I don't know what you're doing, but be safe."

Sakura nodded. She left and returned home, packing a travel bag. She felt manic. Her whole body pulsed with adrenaline. Slinging the bag over her shoulders, she sighed and looked around the little house. She didn't feel much of a connection to it. It was just a place to sleep and keep her things. But there was a house she did feel a connection to, and it had been neglected for far too long.

Sakura stood out the front of the house in the woods for a while before she finally opened the door and went inside. Dust. She smelled that first. Saw the layer of it across everything. It was undisturbed, exactly as she remembered it, exactly as they left it. She clenched her jaw and took another step inside and closed the door. She ran her hands over the couch, her fingers left a trail in the dust that covered it. She smiled softly and painfully as she remembered the days and nights she spent curled up with Itachi.

She looked at the kitchen, imagining he was there, cooking for her. He was so much better than her. He was always so much better than her at everything, but she loved that about him. He never made her feel like she wasn't good enough, he met her as an equal. He elevated her. Sakura swallowed as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom. The futons were folded against the wall. She could remember the nights they spent lying beside each other. She remembered the first night they spent together when they made love and he kissed and held her so gently. She rested her head on the doorframe and closed her eyes tightly. This place was full of memories.

She found a piece of paper and sat at the table in the kitchen. She'd decided already that she as going. She felt guilty for leaving without a word to anyone. She wouldn't be back for almost two months, but she just had to do this. There was only one person she knew that would be able to find her, that would come here. It was strange, writing a note to him in this house. But Madara…She closed her eyes. Madara loved her and despite how much she wanted to deny it, he knew and understood her enough. It was in this house that she'd shared dinner with him, that she'd almost lost herself in the heat of the moment with him.

He'd come here, and he'd come for her, and she needed to put as much distance between her and him as she could. He scared her. She wasn't ready for what he was offering.

Sakura left the note on the table. She left the house and she picked some flowers in the forest before she laid it them on Tenji's grave outside. She was about to leave for good when she sighed. One last thing to do and then she would go. Madoka was at the hospital, so she broke into his house and left a note for him too. She'd have a lot to answer for when she came back, but for right now, that was the last thing on her mind.

* * *

Unlike the first time she had made the trip with Itachi, Sakura was almost at full strength. She knew that Itachi hadn't been traveling as fast as he could've been if he were alone, so the month-long estimate for the trip was accounting for her. The terrain was also another factor. But she remembered it roughly. He'd been conservative, but Sakura wasn't in the mood for conservative. This time, she was sure she could make it to the mountains in less than three weeks. It would be a good work-out for her, and keeping ahead of Madara was her main priority in any case. Unfortunately, she underestimated his speed. On the fifth day, she made camp early and waited for him to catch her. It didn't take long.

She sat cross-legged in the clearing, meditating and resting. He walked the last few hundred feet to her. Each step closer, she felt her heart rate increase. She kept her breathing even. Only when he stood directly in front of her did Sakura open her eyes.

He stood in a manner very like him. His face was calm and impassive. His hair was a little windswept. He had his arms folded over his chest. His weight was back on his left foot. He wore his red armour over his black Uchiha style garments.

"Hello, Madara," she greeted him.

His eyes flashed with anger, which didn't surprise her. His mouth set into a hard line. Sakura slowly got to her feet, and assessed him, preparing herself for what she knew was about to happen. His eyes spun red. She raised her arm, blocking the hit that came at her quick as lightning. She ducked and kicked out, but he dodged her and brought his knee to her face. She flipped backward, pushing up of the ground and twisting mid-air to attack him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He nimbly evaded them all, his eyes flickering side to side as he anticipated all of her attacks.

Sakura's own shinobi sensors honed in on him. Each time he tried to get a hold on her, managed to twist and turn her way out of his grip. Her hand itched to take a kunai from her pack, but she knew the second she did it the fight would escalate to another level that she wasn't prepared to compete at, not against him. Madara suddenly used the flicker step to get behind her, and Sakura's reaction was too slow. He gripped her arm with one hand and kicked out her legs, turning her around as she fell, until she was caught under his body in a position that would dislocate her shoulder if she moved.

Her chest heaved. He was so much faster than her, the fight had taken all her concentration to last a measly three minutes.

"What are you doing, Sakura?" Madara growled above her.

His hair fell over his shoulders creating a dark space between their faces.

"Something I have to," she panted in reply.

He gave her a hard stare.

"Hashirama ordered me to bring you back."

"You won't," she said, not breaking eye contact.

"Why shouldn't I?" His eyes flickered from her eyes to her mouth and back.

"I need this," she said, almost pleading. "I've given my life for Konoha. I'll accept any punishment, even if it means I can't go back, but I'm still going to do this."

Madara let go of her arm but he didn't move from above her. She swallowed thickly. His armour was heavy and pressing down on her.

"You knew I would come," he said, his voice quieter, lower.

She gave a slow nod. She felt the change in the air between them. His face was closer than it was a moment ago.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would've helped you."

His voice took on a husky tone. Sakura's throat felt thick, her stomach coiled. She could feel his breath on her face. Her heart clenched in sudden fear. She blinked and turned her face away from him, breaking the moment.

"This is for Itachi," she said, her tone flat.

Madara stayed above her for a moment longer before he rolled off her. Sakura stayed where she was with her face turned away.

"Even if you take me back, I'll still escape the village and do this, no matter how many tries it takes."

"Do what you want," he said.

His voice was back to normal, but it was emotionless.

Sakura hated that she felt regret whenever he got to close.

* * *

Madara kept a close eye on her, but he rarely spoke and Sakura didn't bother to try and make conversation. If he wanted to talk to her, he would.

They made good time, often traveling through the night, resting only for a few hours. It reminded her of her missions with team 7, but it was so much quieter. More painfully, it was similar to the exact journey she'd made with Itachi, the only difference was how much more intense the atmosphere was. At sunset on the thirteenth day, she stood a the top of a tree and estimated another three days if they kept their current pace.

She climbed down and told Madara.

"Do you wish to continue through the night?" He asked.

Sakura shook her head.

"No," she replied.

The closer they came, the more afraid she became. What if Tenji had sealed off the entrance? She hid her fear with rational-sounding words.

"We may as well rest since we're so close. Plus, I'm tired."

Madara didn't respond to her more than giving her a long look that she couldn't hold. She turned away and set up camp.

* * *

 _Sakura sat on a bench near the gate of the village, swinging her legs, kicking the loose stones._ _She felt a rumbling and braced herself on the bench when the world around her suddenly exploded and she was standing above the ruined Konoha, watching Hinata protect Naruto from Pein._

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and was spun around into the Fourth Shinobi War. Madara stood above them all, the smile of a conqueror on his face._ _She felt despair, seeing Kakashi and Obito disappear into the Kamui time-space._

 _There was so much death around her._

 _"Sakura!"_

 _She heard Itachi call out for her._

 _She turned to see him across the battlefield._ _A fireball split the battle and the landscape transformed into the Valley of the End._

 _The Nine-Tails and Hashirama faced off against one another._

 _Sakura was alone in the forest. Lost. Unable to move. Something took hold of her ankle and dragged her into the earth. She struggled and struggled, but she couldn't get free._ _She cried out for Itachi, but voices of things she couldn't see laughed at her, telling her that he was dead, dead, dead and was never coming back._

 _Sakura cried and screamed, and felt herself shaking and -_

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up!"

She opened her eyes and saw Madara Uchiha above her, his eyes wide and worried, his hands gripped her shoulders. It was Madara. Her mind flickered back to her dream, where she'd seen him try to destroy everything she knew, and she was there again, facing off against the enemy. She had a kunai to his throat, flipped him onto his back and straddled him down before he could react. Her teeth were bared. Just one swipe and she could end everything and save everyone.

She felt him release her shoulders and drop his hands to the ground. He looked at her with surprise and then she frowned when she saw resignation cross his features. He relaxed under her and Sakura grew confused.

"Sakura," he said her name softly. "It was a dream," he said. "Just a dream."

Slowly, Sakura recognised the position she was in. She saw the kunai in her hand. She saw Madara beneath her. Her face twisted from something feral to horrified. She whipped the kunai at a tree and leaped away from him. She looked at her hands, not recognising what had just happened. Madara stood and walked over to her.

She backed away from him.

"N-no," she stammered. "Don't come over here."

He didn't stop. Sakura kept backing up until she was caught between a tree and Madara.

"I don't - I - I can't - what - "

Sakura couldn't find the words to say. She didn't know what to say or do. An apology, an explanation, her mind was confused.

"Sakura, look at me," he said firmly.

She swallowed and, eventually, she looked up at him. Her heart hammered in her chest. He wasn't the same. The Madara in front of her now, he wasn't the one that she'd battled against back then. He rested his forehead on her head and she froze under its touch.

"Just breathe, Sakura, breathe," he said quietly.

She realised she was panting heavily. She tried to do what he said. She took a breath in, and then out. In and out. Slow, controlled. She felt the hammering in her chest slowly calm. He lifted his head and looked in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she breathed, she lowered her eyes.

Her hand gripped his shirt and she leaned into him. She hadn't dreamed of the war like that for a while. Madara let out a breath above her. He stepped back, but she didn't let go of his shirt.

"Sakura?"

"Will you lay down with me?" She asked quietly.

"I .. shouldn't," he said with a strained tone to his voice.

After a second, she let go of his shirt.

"Will you let me talk for a while then?" She asked.

"Okay," he said.

She lay back down on her bedroll and she talked about the past. She told him things she hadn't spoken about with anyone else. About Naruto and Sasuke, and how she felt being in a team with them, how they made her feel weak and stupid, and then how they became her goal. She told him about the Akatsuki, and how Obito had pretended to be Madara Uchiha, using his name to intimidate the world. She talked about how Konoha was destroyed by Pein, and how all the shinobi villages formed the alliance.

Then she talked about the war, and she told him everything. She told him how he broke the reanimation jutsu, how he made himself immortal, how he almost killed them, how he became a jinchuuriki but was betrayed and used to revive Kaguya by Zetsu. She told him that he and Hashirama had finally settled their differences when he died.

Madara listened to it all quietly, not saying a word. Sakura realised she was crying at some point. Everything she described to him about who he had been for her and her friends, it hurt her to imagine it again. She couldn't see him as that person anymore, and she felt pain for him. She was drifting into sleep, half-dreaming when she felt him lay beside her and wrap his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"I'll never be that person, Sakura. I'll die before I hurt you."

She wasn't sure if she dreamed him whispering that or not.

* * *

Sakura's heart almost stopped when she saw the cave opening was undamaged and waiting. She ignored the fear and anxiety in her body and walked to the entrance. She took a deep breath, feeling out with her chakra for the seals. She frowned.

"Can you see if the seals are active?" She asked Madara.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, his Sharingan was active.

"Nothing," he said after a moment. "Is there supposed to be?"

Sakura swallowed.

"I don't know."

She walked forwards, wary and ready for anything to happen. Tenji was crafty, but surprisingly, nothing happened and it only caused more and more anxiety. Madara used his chakra to light one of the torches on the wall. They walked through the tunnel and Sakura almost collapsed in relief at the sight of the temple. Everything was intact.

"What is this place?" Madara asked with some awe.

"This is the last temple dedicated to Ninshu, the Sage of Six Paths teaching. Tenji's home," she replied. "It was brought here by the Uzumaki for protection, apparently."

"Not surprising," Madara muttered. "They're far too knowledgable and secretive."

Sakura and Madara made their way down the stairs and when Sakura crossed the bridge, she was hit with that same familiar chakra from the first time they came. She froze. Everything she'd hoped for, could it happen? She turned to Madara.

"Please. Wait. Don't go into the temple until I come out, okay?"

"Are you certain?"

He looked around warily. She put a hand on his arm.

"Please."

He looked at her and then gave a reluctant nod. Sakura dropped her pack on the grass and walked forwards, a little nervously to the temple. The last time, all she and Itachi had done was walk inside. She hoped it would be the same. She stepped through the door, and the world went black. Sakura's heart pounded as the familiar chakra plane surrounded her. She spun around, looking for someone, anyone.

"Sakura."

She turned to see the brothers standing there.

"Asura. Indra," she said with a little relief.

"Why have you called us here?" Indra asked.

Sakura swallowed.

"Itachi's dead," she said to them.

They both gave her looks that meant they knew.

"He died doing what you asked him to," she said. "Can you - is there any way - " she looked at them desperately. "Can you bring him back?"

Asura looked at her sadly.

"Sakura, I'm sorry."

She stared at them and then she laughed without humour.

"I guess I should've expected that," she said. "Why would I think you could actually help me?"

Neither of them said anything to her. She felt all her hope drain out of her. Everything she'd built up in her heart just disappeared. What had she been hoping for? She felt stupid, standing before them.

"Sakura, is my incarnation with you?" Indra asked after a moment.

She looked at him.

"Madara came with me," she replied slowly.

Indra closed his eyes.

"He is at peace," he breathed. "A peace I never felt."

He opened his eyes and looked at Sakura with a small smile.

"Thank you," he said with sincerity.

Sakura tried to smile back at him. It felt more like a grimace.

"There's someone here for you," Asura said, lightly touching Sakura's arm.

"What?" Sakura asked.

Asura gave her a little smile and nodded behind her. She turned and a shock jolted through her body.

"I - Itachi?" She breathed, her voice breaking.

He gave her that familiar closed-eye smile, his head tilted slightly to the side.

"I've missed you, Sakura."

She took a step forward, her hands tentatively reaching for him. Her fingers brushed his skin, his clothes.

"Is this real?" She whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"It's real," he whispered, holding her tightly.

Sakura felt her insides shatter and tears poured out of her eyes. She clutched onto him sobbing, disbelieving that it was real. It was him. _Itachi._ He soothed her, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's long," he murmured.

She sniffed, letting him go.

"Yeah," she said, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I do," he said. "I loved your hair short, and I love your hair long."

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a wet, teary kiss.

"I miss you," she said to him, leaning her head into his chest. "I really miss you."

"I know," he said, holding her close. "I've been watching over you."

She stiffened, thinking about everything she'd said and done, and everything to do with Madara. She felt a pang of shame and swallowed her regret and doubt.

"Sakura, you're so strong, so beautiful. You should be proud of yourself."

She stepped back.

"I don't know how to do this without you," she said, her lips trembling. "I don't _want_ to do this without you."

He gave her a sad smile.

"It's okay to feel lost and afraid and sad," he said. "But you've been living without me all this time."

"But it hurts!" She cried. "It hurts so much."

Itachi looked at her a moment. A long look with thought in his eyes, mixed with sorrow. He stepped forward and tapped her forehead, harder than usual.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

Sakura remembered this familiar game.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," she answered quietly.

"And?"

"And I'm the student of Kakashi Hatake and apprentice to Fifth Hokage Lady Tsunade, a member of team 7."

"And?" Itachi asked, smiling still.

Sakura sniffed.

"I told you. What else is there?"

"And you're Lady Sakura," he said. "Head Medic-nin of Konoha, Head of Konoha Medicine, counselor to Lord Hokage, friend of Matsuri Uchiha, teacher to Hikari Shimura and Shouta Uchiha."

Sakura looked at him and bit her lip. She was those things now. But he wasn't a part of those things. He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"It's okay, Sakura, to live and be who you are."

She nodded shakily, her eyes tearing up and overflowing.

"All I ever wanted was for you to live and be happy, even if it's without me."

"I don't know how," she breathed.

"Moving on and letting go doesn't mean forgetting," he whispered. "It doesn't mean you don't love me."

Sakura closed her eyes.

"I'm scared."

"I'm always watching over you," he said quietly. "I know how much you love me, I can feel it."

He leaned down and kissed her lightly. It felt like a kiss good-bye.

"Don't go," she whimpered.

"I love you, Sakura," he said.

"I love you too, Itachi," she said crying.

"Don't be afraid, Sakura. Allow yourself to feel what you've been denying," he said.

"I really love you."

Her entire body was trembling. He gave her another tap on the forehead. This was was lighter, softer, gentler.

"And I will always love you."

Itachi faded from her sight and Sakura stood staring at the space he faded from with her fists clenched and shaking. Tears fell from her eyes, falling into the darkness around her.

"Thank you, Itachi," she whispered.

Sakura raised her head a few moments later and turned back to the Otsutsuki brothers, who each had different expressions. Asura was openly crying, Indra looked remorseful and pained. Sakura looked at them and was overcome with laughter. After a moment of surprise and uncertainty, Asura laughed with her a little, and even Indra cracked a smile.

"There's something else we need to tell you before you leave," Indra said.

Sakura sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Please don't give me another mission," she pleaded.

Asura shook his head.

"No. You've done enough, Sakura." He smiled, wiping his own tears.

"The flow of time is not a construct to be grasped, and when time is interrupted, many things can happen," Indra said.

Sakura frowned.

"What else happened? Did someone else come back from the future?"

"Yes," Indra replied. "But not to this moment."

"I don't understand."

"You're making this overly complicated, Indra," Asura said. "Look, Sakura. Our dad basically did something like what we did, but in a different way."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Okay…" she said. "With who?"

"He sent three souls back to their childhood," Indra answered. "Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, and an already passed on soul."

Sakura froze.

"Kaka - What?"

Asura smiled.

"Kakashi and Obito suffered greatly from what happened, and now they have been given another chance."

"This is confusing," Sakura muttered. "Kakashi is in his past, as a child, now?

"Yes," Indra said.

"But the present… Kakashi won't be born for years," Sakura said.

"It's a little confusing," Asura said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Sakura said. "But… Does that mean he'll live and know this history? And.. he'll know who I am?" She felt her chest flutter with hope.

Indra nodded.

"He will."

Sakura felt her face break out in a sudden smile, overwhelmed with the thought of all the possibilities. But mostly… Kakashi.. he was definitely going to live. She looked at them both.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you."

Indra nodded.

"This will be the last time we meet, Sakura Haruno."

"I'm glad we're parting on sort of better terms now," Asura said guiltily.

Sakura shrugged.

"I guess…" she thought of Itachi. "I guess I'm moving forward, and letting go."

Asura surprised her by hugging her.

"Keep our incarnates safe, Sakura. Keep them in line."

She nodded, her gaze turning back to where Itachi had been.

"Good-bye," she said to them.

Indra and Asura faded, and the black chakra world became the inside of the temple again and Sakura stood inside alone once more. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

 _Moving on_ , she thought. Maybe now she could. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a pang of sadness, but also, something softer. Memory that wasn't draped in hurt and pain. _Thank you, Itachi._

She walked out onto the balcony of the temple to see Madara pacing back and forth across the grass. He looked tense and worried. She folded her arms across her chest and leaned her head on the frame of the open temple doorway.

 _Feel what you've been denying._

She swallowed and felt a little lift in her heart.

Madara stopped when he noticed her standing there, and she looked at him. Just looked. Looked at his dark hair, his dark eyes, his broad shoulders and strong body. There was a resemblance in the Uchiha family that was undeniable, but Madara was not Itachi. She let a soft smile spread on her lips and saw his look change from concern to surprise and then uncertainty.

Maybe it was time to try and feel again.


	11. 10: Absence

**I am so glad that the last chapter was so well received! I really didn't stop writing for the whole day basically. The point where she meets Itachi in the chakra-plane is just over four months since she's woken up from the coma. I think it's a good time for her to be able to have some closure.** **I always planned for this to happen, her going back to the temple at some point and ending things with the Otsutsuki brothers and Itachi.**

 **Ah, and Kakashi and Obito. There is going to be a story for them. It's ' _Willing Sacrifices_ ' and the third instalment of Sacrifices Universe. The Prologue is already uploaded, but _I am definitely going to rewrite it_ when I start to work on that story more, since I just reread it and was like….. no no no, must fix it. The 'third' person in that story is Rin. She was already dead, so that's why they didn't say her explicitly, since she wasn't in the war and wasn't affected like Obito and Kakashi.**

 **I'm basically updating almost daily huh? This is so much fun and doing wonders for my writing, so I will keep trying to update asap!**

 **Look forward to some Tobirama x Sakura's students fun.. Tobirama x Sakura confrontation when she gets back.. The 'bad feeling' that Hashirama has.. Shikata training with Sakura and her students… There's some fun things happening !**

 **Tbh, I'm really feeling the main story. So maybe I won't post many extras after all. But, remember that you can also request some extras if you want as well! I'll do my best to answer requests, but I'm pretty much writing everything I want in the regular storyline anyways. S** **orry if this is disappointing but well, at least i'm writing the story haha.**

 **enjoy!**

 **Alex xx**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Absence**

Lord Tobirama stood with arms crossed and a surly expression on his face in the middle of the training field and Hikari immediately gripped Shouta's arm.

"I don't want to do this," she whispered, frantically.

Shouta shrugged her off.

"It's training. Lord Hokage gave us orders, and the Nara kid is coming today too. Do you want to make Lady Sakura look bad by not showing up?"

Hikari gritted her teeth. She definitely didn't want that. Lady Sakura was teaching her how to be a great medic and a great shinobi. She regularly trained with Lord Tobirama, so Hikari could do it too.

"When did you become such a big fan of Lady Sakura?" Hikari asked Shouta, changing the topic. "I thought you didn't care either way."

Shouta shot her an irritated look.

"You're just a kid. You wouldn't understand," he muttered.

Hikari glared at him.

"You're such a.. _ugh!_ I am not a kid!"

Shouta ignored her and kept walking towards Lord Tobirama. Hikari stared at his back and her fists shook in anger. He was so annoying! She ran after him and within moments, they stood before Lord Tobirama. Hikari immediately felt her cheeks heat up. He was so intimidating but so handsome. His hair was so cool, and his face was so strong, his red marks made his angular features stand out even more. Hikari just didn't know how to function around him. She was scared and also flustered and everything in between. Lord Tobirama looked down at them, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Where's the Nara?" He asked gruffly.

Shouta shrugged. Hikari noticed the looked Lord Tobirama was giving Shouta. She narrowed her eyes slightly. He seemed to be judging him, looking down on him. Hikari pursed her lips, recognising that look from many of the men in her clan as one they gave to those they considered lesser. Tobirama's eyes flickered up and Hikari turned to see what he was looking at. The Nara kid was coming. He had his hands in his pockets, his hair was tied up in a spiked pony-tail, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

"You're late," Lord Tobirama said with disapproval.

"I wasn't going to come," the Nara shrugged. "The deal was training with Sakura, not you."

Hikari stared at the Nara with shock. He was being so impolite to Lord Tobirama, and he wasn't using Lady Sakura's title. Either he was brave or stupid.

"She's away," Tobirama replied shortly.

The Nara smirked.

"I wonder whose fault that is," he said, staring knowingly at Tobirama.

Hikari swallowed. The two were giving each other hard looks like they knew something that she and Shouta didn't. She glanced at Shouta, who was watching the exchange with interest. Hikari stepped forward, wanting to break the tension.

"Hi, I'm Hikari Shimura," she said, holding out her hand to the Nara.

He blinked, breaking his contact with Lord Tobirama and stared at her. Hikari kept her smile in place, but the more seconds ticked by, the more she wanted to move away from this rude kid. Eventually, he took her hand.

"Shikata Nara," he replied.

"This is Shouta Uchiha," Hikari introduced Shouta, knowing he wouldn't do it himself.

"So your the heir to the Nara?" Shouta asked.

Shikata shrugged disinterestedly. Hikari immediately understood why he was impolite. He was basically the same social rank as Lord Tobirama, except that he was just a kid and it was totally unacceptable to act like that to someone who was your superior.

"While Sakura's absent, I'm here to train you," Tobirama interrupted them. They all turned to him. "I don't know what Sakura's been training you in - " Hikari went to tell him, but he kept talking " - and I don't care. The three of you are going to spar. I'll assess you."

"But that's - "

Shouta put a hand on Hikari's shoulder and gave her a silencing look. She swallowed her words. Lord Tobirama stared at them a moment.

"Start when you're ready," he said.

Hikari gave a short, determined nod. Shouta stepped back and Shikata let out a drawn-out sigh.

"So early for this," he muttered.

Lord Tobirama stepped back a few paces and the three of them faced off.

Hikari knew Shouta; he was restricted but he'd push himself. She could beat him with her speed, quick attacks, darting in and out. But she didn't know anything about the Nara, only that they had some kind of special clan jutsu. At a surface glance, Hikari thought he looked bored, but it was a rouse. There was a calculating look in his eyes as he observed the two of them. She made a choice: take out Shouta first.

Hikari moved quick, flinging shuriken in the direction of Shikata to distract him while she attacked Shouta. Shouta jumped away from Hikari, who attacked him with a series of jabs and punches. He blocked her and she dodged his counterattacks. In her peripheral, she saw Shikata just standing there, watching. She rolled away from one of Shouta's attacks and removed more shuriken from her pouch, mid-roll and flung them at Shikata. He dodged them easily with a sidestep and she grit her teeth in irritation. He wasn't even trying to participate.

Hikari ducked from the blow Shouta, but he connected her shoulder, she stumbled slightly, and before she could regain her balance, he gripped her arm and flung her away, throwing her across the field. She rolled across the grass and bounded back up to her feet, gritting her teeth. She was not going to lose. She saw Shouta advancing on Shikata. She ran towards them when she suddenly saw Shouta leap into the air and she was frozen. Shikata gave her a lazy, smug smirk.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings," he said. "Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete."

Hikari looked down at her feet and saw the shadow had immobilised her. She grunted in frustration. She couldn't move.

"Shimura."

Lord Tobirama called her to him. Shikata released the jutsu and Hikari stood there a moment in disappointment, knowing she was out of the fight now. She'd lost. She felt annoyed with herself. Shikata was right, she needed to pay more attention. She walked over to Lord Tobirama, pouting slightly, with clenched fists. She stood stiffly beside him and then froze when she felt his big hand on her head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," he said to her in a voice gentler than she ever imagined he could give. "You fight with heart. Be better next time."

His hand lifted off her head and Hikari felt like her entire face lit up with fire, all the way to the tips of her ears. Lord Tobirama...complimented her. She swallowed. She _would_ be better next time, that was for certain. She turned to watch Shouta and Shikata square off against each other. Shouta's Sharingan was activated, and he was leaping and jumping to avoid the shadow chasing him.

"The Nara clan's secret technique is their shadow jutsu," Lord Tobirama said unexpectedly. "It's a useful mid range jutsu, but there are many weaknesses to relying on clan jutsu. That's why his father sent him to train in taijutsu with Sakura."

Hikari looked at Lord Tobirama in surprise. He was actually talking to her, like a normal person.

"Sakura's skill as a medic-nin is unrivaled, but her true power lies in her chakra control. Her monstrous strength comes from this. Her fighting style is confrontational and head-on. Yours is not."

Hikari blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You won't be able to imitate Sakura's style of fighting," Lord Tobirama said. Hikari felt her heart drop. "That raw strength isn't going to be one of your abilities."

"But, Lady Sakura - "

"Is not you. Has she mentioned anything about teaching you her techniques?"

Hikari frowned.

"No."

"What has she had you working on?"

"Speed, agility, dodging," Hikari replied automatically. "She says that a medic-nin's greatest ability, besides their jutsu, has to be dodging attacks. We can't get hurt, or our allies will suffer."

"She's right," he nodded. "Your strength isn't in physical attacks, it's in your speed. We'll work on it. After all," he gave a smirk. "I am the fastest shinobi in the world."

Shouta suddenly cried out. Hikari's eyes snapped to him.

"Shouta!" She cried, running to his side.

"I'm fine," he said, wincing in pain. "I just twisted my ankle."

Hikari's hands hovered over his ankle and she concentrated her medical jutsu on the area.

"It's the time gap," Lord Tobirama said, appearing beside them.

Shouta glanced up at him and then back at Hikari and gave a short nod.

"Time-gap?" Shikata asked, ambling towards them, hands stuffed in his pockets again.

"When the Sharingan is activated there is often a gap between the physical and mental, what the user can see and what they can do," Lord Tobirama explained.

Hikari grit her teeth, concentrating on trying to soothe the ankle, but also listen. The Sharingan was really interesting and the Uchiha were secretive. Anything she could learn could be really useful for the future.

"My body is too slow," Shouta muttered with annoyance.

Hikari finished the healing.

"You should be able to walk on it, but we should see someone more experienced to check."

Shouta nodded and gave a small smile of thanks and Hikari smiled back.

"That's enough for today," Lord Tobirama said to them. "Get him to the hospital. I have work to do. Don't be late tomorrow."

He disappeared.

"Troublesome," Shikata muttered.

Hikari stared at the place Lord Tobirama disappeared from. Instead of fear and fluster, she was feeling excitement and anticipation. Lord Tobirama's words rang in her ears, and the feeling of his hand on her head lingered. She grinned. She had the chance to train with Lord Tobirama, and there was no way she wasn't going to make the most of it.

* * *

Hashirama opened the door to his home to find his wife standing in the hall, hands on her hips, her lips pursed and a look of annoyance on her face. His mind immediately raced through everything he had said and done, trying to pick what had upset Mito so much.

"Hello, my lovely wife," he said tentatively.

"We need to talk," she said.

"About what?" Hashirama asked, incredibly nervously.

"Sakura."

Hashirama let out a half-relieved sigh.

"She'll be out of the village for another few weeks," he said.

Mito narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I want to talk about," she said. "What did she mean about an Uchiha revolt? I'd never even heard of her before I met her two years ago, so how did she suddenly become so important to both the Senju and the Uchiha? What is going on?"

Hashirama looked at his wife, whose eyes were a mix of desperation, pleading, and irritation. As Hokage, there were many things he had responsibility for and Sakura's secrets were one of them. With rumblings of disturbances in the neighbouring nations, if any rumour of word got out about the truth of Sakura's origins, it would paint a target on her back that would never fade and which would also endanger the village.

He wanted to tell Mito, he hated keeping things from her, but the more people that knew, the more people who were in danger. However, considering the conversation he'd shared with Shikaru Nara a few weeks ago, it seemed that Sakura was beginning to open up to more people. When she returned to the village, he was seriously considering throwing her into a dungeon, if only to reiterate to her the dangers of her very existence. Madara's messages to him had not divulged any information about what she was actually doing and he was frustrated by his lack of knowledge.

"I believe she means to speak to you about it at some point," Hashirama said, walking further into their home. "So I'll explain everything I know about Sakura Haruno."

Mito's face relaxed slightly. They sat on the couch together as he talked, explaining how he and Madara and Tobi first met Sakura and Itachi, and all the events that followed their arrival. At the conclusion of his tale, when they discovered Sakura laying over Itachi's dead body after the Nine-Tails retreat, Mito looked shocked and pale.

"There are things that I don't know, of course," Hashirama said in a quiet voice. "But when the time comes, allow her to tell you herself."

Mito gave a slow nod, still absorbing the information.

"I can understand now why she seems nervous around me," she said slowly.

Then, suddenly he saw a light in her eyes. She leaned over and gripped his arm, and he was a little baffled by her excitement.

"Hashirama, do you think this means that perhaps one of us, or our children was her master? To teach her this seal?"

She pointed to the purple diamond on her forehead. Hashirama stared at her, blinking a few times, his own excitement rising.

"I think Tobirama mentioned she implied it once," he said, feeling a little giddy, his smiling getting wide. "Or at least a Senju."

Mito smiled and sat back with folded arms and a satisfied look on her face.

"I'm quite looking forward to when she returns home," she said.

Hashirama gave a strained laugh.

"Yes. I suppose I am too," he said. His eyes glinted. "I'm looking forward to all the official duties I'm going to make her do as punishment for leaving without permission."

Mito laughed lightly.

"She did ask me to help her be a proper lady." Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Maybe I can help."

* * *

 _Sakura stood in the entrance way of the Uchiha family house. Slowly, she made her way further inside, twisting through corridors and halls she didn't remember being there before, following the sounds of laughter and chatter in the home._ _She rounded a corner and was suddenly confronted with a room full of people._

 _Naruto and Sasuke sat side by side, bickering and arguing like normal, but there was a spark of amusement in Sasuke's eyes and the hint of a smile on Naruto's irritated face._ _Mikoto and Fugaku sat beside each other, Mikoto whispered behind her hand and they shared a smile, watching over their youngest son and his best friend._ _Shisui came into the room from the balcony outside and jumped on his little cousin and Naruto, laughing at their reactions, which were to tackle him._ _Itachi was watching the entire scene with a soft smile as he walked into the room behind Shisui, but didn't come inside further than the doorway._

 _Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see that Kakashi had arrived with Yamato and Sai, the latter two joined the party while Kakashi hung back with her._

 _"It's nice, isn't it?" He asked._

 _Sakura nodded._

 _"It's like a dream," she replied wistfully._

 _Kakashi chuckled beside her._

 _"It_ is _a dream, but that doesn't mean it's not nice."_

 _Naruto exploded over some joke Sai made, and Sasuke pouted in that childish way he did sometimes, and Yamato tried to calm them all down, while Shisui was encouraging Sai, serving only to confuse him._ _Sakura and Itachi caught eyes from across the room and they smiled at one another._

 _"Are you going in?" Kakashi asked._

 _Sakura shook her head._

 _"No."_

 _Kakashi hummed._

 _"Seems like you've decided something," he said._

 _"Seems that way," she replied._

 _They stood together for a moment, watching over the people they loved._

 _"I hear you're going to be a kid again," Sakura said, looking up at him._

 _He gave her a crinkle-eyed smile._

 _"Apparently."_

 _"I hope it's happier," Sakura said. "I hope you can live without regret this time."_

 _Kakashi put his arm around her shoulder and t_ _hey stood together. Kakashi and Sakura on one side of the room, Itachi on the other, a family between them, and Sakura smiled._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she woke. She heard the faint trickle of water from the waterfall from the temple ground into the abyss below, but there was no other sound to be heard. It was the second night they'd stayed at the temple, and Sakura knew they should leave and return to Konoha. She wiped her eyes tiredly and turned on her bedroll. Madara was still sleeping across from her. He seemed younger when he slept. His face was relaxed, his mouth opened slightly, and a very light snore came from him. She had to admit, he was just a _little_ cute when he was asleep.

She quietly slipped the blanket off, folded it, and then stood. She linked her fingers, and reached her hands up to the sky and leaned side to side, stretching out her body. She glanced back at Madara, who still slept, gave a faint smile in his direction and then walked over to the temple. There was no need to be bothered about the weather, and there was only a single, uncomfortable bed inside the temple, so they'd slept out on the grass.

Once Sakura was within, she looked around. It was just the same as she remembered. She saw the patch of wall Itachi threw the table at, and marks from the repairs to the made to it. All those memories she had from this place, they seemed like they happened such a lifetime ago. She felt a pang of sad nostalgia. A flash of white in her peripheral caught her attention. She saw a scroll on the table, walked over and picked it up.

Her heart clenched painfully as she read the first line.

 _Sakura and Dango,_

 _I lived a long life, and I have many regrets. For years I've tried to keep the secrets of the Sage of Six Paths and halt the misery that is Zetsu. But it seems that I've failed, and now, in a strange twist of fate and time, you must make up for my mistakes._

 _One day, I know you'll return here, so I've left this for you. I made the preparations for you to meet the others in the chakra plane, but surely I'll be dead by the time you come, so this will be the last time._ _Should I fail, I know you will succeed. Strength, wisdom, love. You both carry it inside you, and a fierce determination that has made me feel young again. I'm setting out to try and help you, I hope to see you again before the end._

 _You know as well as I that there are some secrets that should be kept secret. At the entrance to the cave is a destruction seal. Activate it, and allow this place to become part of those secrets again._

 _Thank you for giving this old man some laughter and joy, and for making my life feel worthwhile again._

 _Live long and don't forget to laugh._

 _Tenji_

Sakura read the scroll through twice, then rolled and held it tightly to her chest. Tenji. She felt a wash of sadness remembering how he'd been injured when she'd finally seen him again, and how he'd died for them. She wished she could've gotten to know him better, that they'd been able to share more stories and talk and laugh again. She placed the scroll gently down, back on the table where she found it. Sakura had a feeling many things were now finding a place to rest in peace and calmness, now that she had come here and faced the parts of her she had been shying away from. There was a part of her that had been confused and swirling with undefinable emotion when she woke up, she noticed those feelings had settled.

She closed her eyes and remembered Itachi's face, his words to her and a single tear spilled from her eye and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it quickly away and with one last glance around the sparse and dimly lit temple, she turned and walked back outside, heading towards the little river to wash her face. She was really looking forward to when she could have a real bath, totally submerged in water, instead of wiping herself down. It was the worst part of traveling. She looked back at Madara and smiled with some disbelief when she saw that he was still sleeping.

With an almost fond shrug, Sakura decided to make them both some breakfast. When she was done, walked over and kneeled beside Madara, and put her hand on his arm lightly, shaking him a little bit to wake him. She was surprised he had slept so deeply.

"Madara," she whispered his name quietly. "Wake up."

He frowned and moaned sleepily. Sakura giggled a little.

"Come and eat something," she murmured a little louder, shaking him a little harder.

He blinked and looked at her tiredly.

"Sakura?" He groaned.

She smiled, nodded and repeated that the food was ready and waiting before she left him to wake up. She went to sit on the steps of the balcony and ate while she watched Madara slowly wake. After a few more tired minutes, Madara finally joined her. They ate quietly together. Sakura was content to eat in silence until both of them had woken up completely. It was so peaceful, even though they were underground and couldn't see the sky. She let out a sad sigh.

"We should go back today," she said with a small grimace.

Madara looked at her with some surprise.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded.

"What I needed has been resolved," she replied, shrugging one shoulder. "There's nothing left for me here now."

"Hn." Madara finished off his food. "We'll pack and leave then. I'll send a message to Hashirama when we're outside."

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"You haven't asked me what happened yesterday," she observed. "Aren't you curious?"

He glanced at her and then away.

"Of course, but this is something that is clearly personal to you. I wouldn't want to intrude on it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Don't you think if it was that personal I'd have made sure you never found me?"

Madara raised an eyebrow and gave her a look.

"Are you suggesting you could've gotten away from me?"

"If I tried hard," Sakura replied with a sly smile.

He scoffed.

"You overestimate yourself."

"Oh!" Sakura pretended to be offended. "You underestimate me."

Madara smirked.

"You don't have the skill to hide from me, Sakura."

Sakura laughed, knowing he was probably right. If Madara was determined, she doubted anyone could hide from him, no matter who they were.

"This place is maybe the only place in the world that had the ability to connect the physical realm with a chakra realm," Sakura said after a moment, her smile slowly fading. Madara looked at her interestedly. "When Itachi and I came here, we met the two people who had taken us from our time and they explained what they wanted from us. After I fought with Tobirama, I had a dream and it reminded me of this place."

She let out a sigh.

"I had a vague idea that maybe, maybe, somehow Asura and Indra could bring Itachi back."

She chuckled, and noticed he looked away, she felt a small pang of guilt but ignored it.

"So I came here, I had to know. Tenji had prepared the chakra plane for me before he left. He knew we'd come back one day."

"Did you meet them again?" Madara asked quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes. I already knew I guess, what they'd say. But it was okay because I saw him there."

Madara turned to look at her again. Sakura felt herself cry lightly and she smiled although tears ran down her cheeks.

"I feel like some great weight has been lifted from me," she said.

"Then you are lucky," Madara murmured. "To be able to say good-bye."

Sakura felt a pain in her chest. Nervously, she looked at him and moved closer.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked quietly.

She didn't look at him, feeling that if he felt like he was being watched, he wouldn't speak. He was quiet for a long time, but Sakura wasn't in any rush.

"I felt helpless."

His voice was low and filled with emotion.

"My chakra was kept at the point just before passing out, and I couldn't move or do anything."

From the corner of her eye, she saw his fists clench.

"That…Zetsu. I can remember him laughing. He had both of us, and Izuna - his eyes - " Madara looked away. "In the end, Izuna told me to be strong."

They fell into a sad but companionable silence. Sakura had an urge to hug him, at least to just show her empathy and sympathy. But she stayed where she was, letting her presence provide those feelings instead. After some time they quietly packed and set out back to Konoha. Sakura activated the seal Tenji wrote to her about, and the last Ninshu temple disappeared in a rumble of stone and rock inside the mountain.

* * *

Since Lady Sakura was away, Hikari had taken over the treatment for Shouta. Of course, Hikari wasn't anywhere near the level that Lady Sakura was, but she had improved leaps and bounds in her medical ninjutsu and had been studying in all her spare time, enough that her mother was worried she would wear out her eyes with all her reading. Hikari was upset that Lady Sakura had run off without a word, and frustrated that no one would tell her why, but Shouta seemed more upset than she was and she couldn't work out why.

Hikari and Shouta were in an unused examination room. Shouta sat on the bed, shirtless as Hikari prepared herself for his treatment. Shouta's scars were terrible. She didn't know how he had survived them at all. Since he had grown, the scarred skin had stretched and torn in many places, and Lady Sakura had been working to repair the skin using a combination of salves, oils and chakra therapy.

Shouta had refused to allow Hikari to treat him at first, but she'd eventually worn him down, using the same technique she had seen Lady Sakura use on the other medics to get them to do things they didn't want to - a hard stare and the promise she wouldn't stop asking.

She carried the oil to the bed and stood beside Shouta. He laid on his stomach and flinched under her touch when her oiled hands massaged the skin of his back. She felt awkward, unsure of what to talk about.

"Do you think Lord Madara found her?" She asked him after another few moments of quiet.

"Almost certainly," Shouta replied.

"Why do you think she left like that?" Hikari asked.

Shouta was quiet.

"Lady Matsuri told me it's probably something to do with the lover she lost."

Hikari paused her massage for a moment before continuing.

"I wonder how it feels to love someone that much," she mused.

"I never want to find out," Shouta mumbled.

Hikari stopped massaging.

"Why?" She asked surprised. "You don't want to fall in love or have a family?"

Shouta let out a humourless laugh.

"Who would want someone like me, like this?"

Hikari grit her teeth angrily.

"You shouldn't say those kinds of things about yourself. This is why you're so gloomy."

She restarted her massage, moving down his arms, a little harder than before.

"You're so ignorant," he muttered.

Hikari glared at the back of his head.

"In any case, I didn't mean that I don't want a family. I just don't want to fall in love."

"That doesn't make any sense," Hikari muttered.

"It would if you saw Lord Madara look at Lady Sakura."

Hikari paused.

"He loves her?" She asked.

Shouta laughed.

"You didn't know? Everyone knows."

Hikari screwed up her nose.

"I've been preoccupied learning how to be a medic," she replied dryly. "Maybe it's just the Uchiha who know."

"Maybe."

"And what does that mean? How does he look at her? I'm starting the chakra part of it now," she said. "I don't think I've ever seen them together."

"I saw them once, out for dinner together," Shouta replied.

Hikari's hands glowed green and she closed her eyes to concentrate on the flow of it. Too much and she'd damage the skin further, too little and it would have no effect whatsoever.

"And?"

Hikari couldn't help but be interested, plus she'd never heard Shouta talk so much at once. He sighed.

"And Lord Madara looked liked at Lady Sakura like she was the only person in the world."

"What's so bad about feeling that?" Hikari asked quietly.

"Losing it."

At that moment, Hikari understood that the two and a half years between them was wider than she realised. The air in the room became heavy and she stopped her jutsu.

"Well," she said after a moment. "I'll make you a promise, then."

Shouta turned onto his back, and Hikari put the oil on her hands again.

"What?" Shouta asked her with a frown.

"If you ever fall in love and lose it, I'll still be your friend. You'll never lose me," she smiled.

Shouta looked at her for a minute.

"So we're friends now, are we?"

Hikari's face burned. She brought her hands down hard on his arm to begin the massage.

"No," she pouted.

She glanced at Shouta's face and saw a little smile on his lips. She fought back the smile that was on her own lips.

"When you lie you face goes red," Shouta said with a hint of amusement.

"Stop embarrassing me," Hikari mumbled. "I'm trying to help you."

Shouta laughed quietly. Hikari continued the treatment for a while longer, and they were quiet. Shouta suddenly reached up and took a stay strand of her hair in his fingers. Hikari froze.

"Thank you," he said.

He stood and replaced his shirt, and left Hikari frozen in the examination room. Extremely confused. And weirdly happy.

* * *

Hashirama opened his office window at the sound of a beak knocking insistently against it. Madara's hawk hopped in through it. Hashirama undid the string attaching the small scroll and thanked the summons, who disappeared with a squawk and a puff of smoke. He unrolled it.

 _5 days_.

Hashirama's forehead hit his desk. Why was his best friend so uninformative? Why, why, why, why.

* * *

Tobirama was loathed to admit he'd actually grown quite fond of Sakura's students. Hikari was a cheerful girl that obviously adored Sakura and thought she was the most amazing shinobi in the entire world. She was motivated and listened and studied well. She was a very capable young shinobi. In another year or two, if she kept progressing, Tobirama questioned if she'd prove quick enough to pick up some of his techniques.

Shikata Nara, although Sakura hadn't actually gotten around to training him, proved himself a genius from the first day of training. But he needed to be pushed and Tobirama was more than willing to provide the push. Dropping comments about how Sakura would be disappointed to find he hadn't been working hard in her absence gave him two satisfactory responses: a blush in the kids' cheeks, and a pick-up in his work ethic.

Tobirama would have a lot of things to apologise to Sakura for when she returned, which would the following day, according to Hashirama, and one of them was his assessment of Shouta Uchiha. Whatever treatment plan she'd put him on was working, and Hikari Shimura seemed capable of continuing it. Shouta seemed to sense that Tobirama hadn't approved of him, and had almost completely ignored Tobirama the entire six weeks they'd been training, but he'd shown marked improvement and Tobirama was not above acknowledging that he'd been wrong.

When he arrived at the training ground, the three were stretching for training. He looked at them all.

"Sakura's coming back tomorrow."

The reaction immediate. Hikari's entire body snapped to attention, her eyes lit up and her entire body instantly became excited, visibly trembling. Shouta looked torn between happy and angry. Shikata was doing his best to seem disinterested and failing.

"Really? How do you know? Did she send a message?"

Hikari bounded over to him and asked, her eyes wide and eager.

"Madara sent one four days ago," Tobirama answered.

At Madara's name, both Shouta and Shikata looked annoyed. Tobirama could have laughed but he kept his face clear of emotion.

"Four days ago!" Hikari exclaimed. "And you're just telling us now!?" She looked horrified. "Shouta! We have to go."

She ran and grabbed his arm, and dragged him away.

"Where are you going?" Tobirama called.

"The hospital!" Hikari called back. "We have to make sure everything is prepared for Lady Sakura's arrival!"

Tobirama and Shikata watched the two of them run off.

"Troublesome," Shikata muttered.

"Indeed," Tobirama agreed.

* * *

Sakura and Madara stood in a familiar place. They stood under the tree by the Naka River, where they met while Sakura healed Izuna s before the Uchiha-Senju alliance, before Konoha. They reminisced about the first days of Sakura and Itachi's arrival.

"I almost killed you that day," Madara said to her.

Sakura smiled, looking sideways at him.

"I know."

"Something in your face stopped me," he told her, his voice gruff. "I don't know what it was exactly."

Sakura shrugged.

"You just knew that I was there to help." She pursed her lips. "You weren't very nice to me though."

Madara smirked.

"You weren't very nice to me either."

Sakura dropped her bag onto the ground at the trunk of the tree.

"Well, I'm in no rush to face the wrath of an angry Hokage," she said, stretching her arms above her head.

She eyed the water, her eyes glinted with its reflection and an idea.

"I'm going swimming."

She sat down quickly and took off her shoes. Madara remained standing beside her, seeming to hesitate uncharacteristically. Sakura did her best to seem utterly confident, but she was a little anxious. As she undid the bandages strapped at her thigh and removed her elbow pads, she questioned exactly how undressed she was going to get.

It had been more than two weeks traveling with Madara after she'd finally felt some closure with Itachi. She felt more at peace with his death every day, and she was both grateful and saddened by it. During that time, there had been an invisible line drawn between herself and Madara. He kept her at a distance, and she kept him at one as well, but they were more relaxed with each other, and Sakura didn't feel so afraid. At times, she still felt like there was some wall of fear she couldn't yet breach.

She stood and Madara still hadn't moved. She turned slightly away from him and took a quick, shallow breath. She didn't want to get her clothes wet, so she made a quick decision. She pulled off her headband and slipped her skirt off, leaving her in just her undershorts, and then she pulled off her qiapo and walked to the water in only her chest bindings, which she prayed would hold. Sakura didn't look back at that point. She didn't want to see his face or show that her own was burning red. She was still a young woman, after all, sometimes she just wanted to be one, no matter what was or wasn't considered appropriate for the time or in front of a man. She submerged herself in the water, letting the coolness of it wash some of the heat from her body.

It was just what she needed. The water was clean and refreshing. She sighed happily, floating like she was sitting, her hands wading the water and her head and shoulders out of the water. She heard splashing behind her and turned to see Madara enter the river. His hair was tied up and back into a ponytail. He was shirtless and his pants rode low on his hips. Sakura blinked and swallowed. He waded the water over to her, in the middle of the river, where it was too deep for her to stand, but she guessed he still could.

"It's nice," she said.

"It's cold," he replied.

She grinned.

"You must be old if the water affects you that much."

"You tease too much," Madara responded.

"Don't be such a baby," Sakura laughed. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "Just enjoy the banter."

Her hair floated up in the water around her.

"I do," Madara murmured.

Their hands brushed against one another in the water. Sakura opened her eyes to see Madara staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked eyebrow raised.

She knew she didn't, but she felt too awkward and didn't know what else to say. Madara pretended to think about it.

"Do you?"

She pouted.

"If you want to be like that, then take this!"

She sent a splash at him and then swam away a little. Madara blinked and wiped away the water from his face. Sakura bit her lip, smiling widely and wondering at what his reaction was going to be. He looked at her, and for a moment she thought he was angry, but then she saw a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"I hope you understand what you've done, Sakura," he said to her. "This means war."

Sakura's grin widened. The next few minutes became a bout of splashing and laughter and actual, real fun that had Sakura feeling like there was nothing else important in the world, just for a little while. After a particularly big splash from her, which she may or may not have used chakra to create, Madara attacked her properly, and she laughed and squealed a little as she struggled to get out of his grip, but he was too strong when she wasn't using chakra. She stopped struggling after a second.

"I give up," she sighed, laughing.

She heard his deep laughter as well. He let her go, but they were floating close together, chest to chest and face to face. In the water beneath them, their legs kicking between each other and the laughter died, and the smiles faded. They stared at one another, and Sakura felt her pulse pick up. She felt his hand reach her arm under the water, and she shivered at his touch. The atmosphere between them became very quiet and intimate.

"You know how I feel about you," Madara said quietly, his voice barely audible.

Sakura swallowed and nodded. She did know, but her throat was thick and she couldn't speak. Her mind felt like it was spinning out of control in confusion. But he wasn't looking at her demandingly or commandingly, instead, his eyes were incredibly intense yet gentle. His hand moved down her arm to her hand. He linked his fingers through hers and brought her hand up and out of the water and kissed it lightly.

"Sakura, I'll be here, when you're ready," he murmured, looking directly into her eyes.

Sakura felt frozen by his gaze and touch and words. She couldn't respond even if she wanted to, part of her just couldn't find a way to say something, _anything._ He let go of her hand, finally breaking eye contact, and swam away from her. She watched, almost in a trance, as he exited the river. The water dripped off his body, and his pants clung tightly to him, and she burned as she saw the entire shape of his behind in them. Sakura floated in place for a while, before she too exited the water and redressed herself.

Madara never said another word about what happened in the water as they laid out in the sun, drying off a little before they finally headed back to Konoha.


	12. 11: Duty

_hey my dudes._

 _update time!_ _things are moving, are rolling along._ _this chapter is a bit of a laugh. a bit of a worry. a bit of introspection._

 _i've been thinking about this story and like how/when to end it. i don't knowwww!_

 _Oh, and I have a question!_

 _CAN YOU PLEASE THINK OF SOME COOL MONIKER FOR SAKURA? LIKE 'THE YELLOW FLASH' BUT FOR SAKURA? like... 'Cherry Blossom Demon' or something I dunno. hahah i'm not good at making stuff up like that. haha heeeelppppp meeeeeeee._

 _thanks!_

 _don't forget to review! leave me a little message about what you'd like to see in the future - loads of stuff has the potential to happen! i'll see what i can do._

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Duty**

Tobirama's head snapped up from his work as soon as the two chakra signatures came into his range. He immediately went to Hashirama's office, and they set off out of the village to meet Sakura and Madara.

Thankfully they had their chakra masked and their two long-missing friends were distracted enough not to notice their presence. Otherwise, Tobirama and Hashirama would have missed witnessing a scene that they never would've seen otherwise.

Madara and Sakura were splashing each other in the river.

"Madara looks so happy," Hashirama whispered excitedly.

"Are you his mother?" Tobirama asked, slightly disgusted.

"Sakura looks so happy too!" Hashirama cooed. "She looks like she used too."

Tobirama rolled his eyes. "We should go," he said. "They'll come back when they're finished flirting."

"I want to see this!" Hashirama protested.

"We're going to get caught," Tobirama muttered, but he wanted to see it too.

The brothers took position under a shrub to better hide themselves and watched the events in the river.

When Sakura and Madara stopped their splashing, and came very close together, so close Tobirama thought they were going to kiss, Hashirama gripped Tobirama's wrist in anticipation with the look of a lovesick twelve-year-old girl in his eyes.

"Oh my," Hashirama breathed in amazement when Madara kissed Sakura's hand.

Tobirama really wished he could hear what they were saying, but he was definitely not going to admit it. He didn't want to admit he was actually interested.

"Oh my!" Hashirama practically squealed.

Madara exited the river, but Sakura stayed. Tobirama smirked when he saw that Madara's face was red with embarrassment. He glanced at Sakura, who still hadn't moved.

Hashirama froze. _"Oh no_."

Tobirama frowned at him, and then looked back at Madara to see a furious aura radiating from him and his eyes red with his sharingan, staring directly at them. Even Tobirama felt a sliver of fear. Madara's retribution for their spying would be hell. He was amazingly petty when he wanted to be.

 _Thank god Sakura hadn't noticed,_ was the only thing running through his mind.

Tobirama and Hashirama quickly departed and ran back to the village.

"I told you we were going to get caught!"

* * *

Sakura was confused at Madara's stormy attitude when they reached they village, and he practically ordered her to go home and change first before meeting with Hashirama. She shrugged and did as he said, but she was a little curious about why.

At her little house, Sakura removed her damp clothes and had a quick shower, and changed into fresh clothes. On the coffee table in her living room, she looked at the drawing of Itachi that Matsuri had given to her. Almost five months since she'd woken up, and a year and a half since he'd died. Later today, she'd buy some flowers and visit his grave. She looked into her bedroom, and thought that maybe she'd go and buy some new bedding.

She left the house with a sigh and headed to the Hokage's office. The journey back had been quick, but they'd pushed the last few days because Sakura felt guilty about leaving the hospital, Matsuri, and her students.

It was a ten minute walk, and she stayed off the main roads, keeping to the back and side roads to avoid too many people seeing her. For some reason, whenever she went into town, everyone wanted to talk to her. It was nice, but also slightly exhausting.

Sakura walked into the Hokage Tower and was greeted with smile and surprised waves by the people milling about. But when she walked into the Hokage's office, she was not at all expecting to see Madara with his blade pointed at Hashirama's neck and Tobirama looking at the scene with exasperation but not concern.

"Um. Should I come back later?" Sakura asked.

After a moment of silence, Madara sheathed his blade.

"It was just a friendly chat," Madara said in a restrained voice. "Wasn't it?"

Hashirama gave Sakura a falsely cheerful smile. "Yes, of course. Super friendly."

Madara stepped back and Hashirama seemed to relax a little. Sakura wondered what had happened, but then again, this was Hashirama and Madara, it could be literally anything.

Sakura caught Tobirama looking at her, and she looked away, feeling uncomfortable standing beside him. There were still unresolved feelings of anger between them.

"Welcome home, Sakura," Hashirama said, clearing his throat and returning to his usual self.

The look he gave her was a mix between reproachful and relieved.

Sakura bowed her head slightly.

"Lord Hokage," she greeted him with deference.

"So, Sakura," Hashirama said, slipping into a more authoritative role. He gave her a long look. "You left the village, unauthorised, without a word."

Sakura nodded.

"You understand that this is a punishable offence?"

She nodded again.

Hashirama let out a sigh. "You're not making my life easier. You leaving meant that you weren't here to greet the Inuzuka to the village, and I've had people lying for you. I told you before that there's only so much leniency I can give you. So what would you have me do?"

Sakura took a breath. "I understand that my actions have consequences, and I'm prepared to accept whatever judgement you pass on me."

"First, you will tell me exactly what happened and why you left."

Sakura clenched her jaw and nodded.

"After the.. confrontation," she glanced at Tobirama, "I recalled something from when Itachi and I first came here."

"What exactly?" Hashirama demanded.

Sakura startled. He sounded serious, and wouldn't allow her to be vague with the details this time. This was a test for her, she realised. They knew she had held back a lot of information, but there were things that she didn't want to share, that she couldn't. She straightened her back. If he wanted the truth, then he would get it, in all its terrible glory.

"The Edo Tensei recalls the dead through a living sacrifice. His army of dead wiped out thousands of soldiers." She paused to see them all staring intently at her. "Itachi and I never explicitly mentioned it because we agreed its existence is a threat and that it is a truly despicable jutsu."

She looked at Tobirama who was staring at the ground. There were a lot of things she wanted to say to him, but she suspected by the look in Hashirama's eye that it wasn't the time or place for it. She swallowed her words and continued her story.

"After the confrontation between us, I recalled that Itachi and I had travelled to meet Tenji in a temple somewhere close to the Land of Lightning. That is where I went."

She looked at Madara. "Madara found me after five days. I left messages for Madoka and Madara that I'd return. Obviously, I knew that someone would come after me at some point."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Hashirama asked with a disapproving frown.

Sakura couldn't give a good answer. "Everything happened very quickly, and I just…I just wanted to go."

Hashirama's disapproving frown deepened.

Sakura continued. "I wasn't sure that the temple would still be there, since Tenji was dead. But we arrived, and everything was still there and ready, like Tenji knew I would come back. I went there because I thought that I might be able to speak with Asura and Indra Otsutsuki. They who were the ones that brought us both back to the past. I thought…" she shook her head. "I had to go there again. I needed to speak to them. I thought perhaps, maybe they could bring back Itachi." Her voice was quiet. "But they couldn't, and I already knew that, I guess. But in the chakra plane, I was able to say good-bye to Itachi. I needed to go, to get some distance and closure."

"A chakra plane?" Hashirama questioned, glancing at Madara.

"Yes. One thing I've learned is that chakra connects everything," Sakura replied. She saw the calculating look in his eye. "I fulfilled Tenji's last request, and now the temple and its secrets are all destroyed and gone."

He looked at her with surprise. She knew what he was about to ask, and cut him off before he could voice it.

"There are some things, Lord Hokage, that should not be known," Sakura said seriously. "If they are meant to be known, they will be."

Hashirama pursed his lips and leaned back in his chair, deliberating what she had said.

Sakura stood still, although she wanted to move or shift or itch or anything. She was nervous at what he would say.

"Since you've done something that you needed to do, now you'll do things that I need you to do," Hashirama said after a moment.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

He gave her a little smile that had Sakura on edge.

"You'll be meeting with the clan heads to discuss village matters with Mito, who already offered to teach you more about what it means to be a high-ranking official in the village."

Sakura froze. Dinner. Manners. It was the worst thing she could think of.

"The hospital - "

"Can be managed by Madoka and your assistants." Hashirama cut her off.

Reluctantly, she nodded, knowing she really didn't have a choice.

"Mito will come to your house tomorrow morning," Hashirama told her. "She'll inform you of the events you'll be attending."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Sakura murmured.

"Sakura, please remember that just because you are one of the highest ranking officials in the village, it does not mean you are above the law. Another incident like this, and you will be brought before the clan council."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

A moment later, she left the office, making a decision that from here on out, she would pull herself together and act in accordance to the village laws. She knew that if there was a precedence set now for disobedience, it would follow the village forever and Sakura had more important things to worry about than that.

Once she was outside the tower, she heard her name called.

"Sakura."

She turned to see Tobirama walking out to her and immediately felt defensive.

"What do you want?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest.

He paused, and stopped walking, he stood a little away from her. He went to say something, but didn't. He opened and closed his mouth, and rubbed the back of his head with a small grunt of frustration. Sakura watched him, her fingers curling around her arms, vaguely realising she was hugging herself. He struggled to speak.

She clenched her jaw. "When you figure it out, you can find me," she said coldly. "Until then, I have nothing to say to you."

She turned and walked away, leaving Tobirama there. She wondered if she was overreacting, but part of her could remember the cool and clinical look in his eye as he suggested bringing back Itachi with the reanimation, and hear the so confident tone of his voice as he tried to convince Hashirama of the value of the jutsu. For the first time, she questioned what she really knew about Tobirama, and felt a sliver of the same fear and disgust she'd felt whenever she'd come in contact with Oorochimaru, and Sakura swallowed the fear she felt that maybe her relationship with Tobirama would never be the same again.

* * *

Sakura's return to the hospital was more welcoming and cheerful than she'd expected. Many of the medics, trainees and hospital staff gave her wide smiles and told her they were glad she was home safely. Sakura wondered when she had gone from the demon who ran the hospital into a well-liked administrator. Not that she minded at all, maybe her absence had proven to be beneficial for everyones attitudes.

Her welcome from Hikari went almost as expected. The girl was overjoyed that she had returned, and happier still that she didn't have to do as much in the hospital anymore. Sakura apologised for her quick departure and promised that it wouldn't happen again, which seemed to sate Hikari, but Shouta wasn't as welcoming to her.

Sakura called him into her office to talk, and she knew why Shouta was upset with her. She'd been working on building trust between them, and leaving had certainly damaged it.

He grudgingly welcomed her back, taking a seat on the chair across her desk. Sakura noticed the changes in him, although subtle. He looked stronger. He moved with slightly more ease. His usual brooding scowl was softer.

"How have the last six weeks been?" She asked him.

He shrugged, not looking her in the eyes. "Fine."

"You were training with Tobirama?"

"Sure," he replied.

"And Hikari kept up with your treatment?"

"Yes."

"Good," she said. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly," she apologised.

"It's not like I care," he muttered.

Sakura could've smiled, but she didn't. Instead, she sat back in her chair. "Are you upset with me?" She asked.

He flashed her a look before looking away quickly. "Why should I be?"

"You're not the first person I've met who deflects questions," she said. "You have a long way to go until you're at the level of my old sensei. So why don't you just answer my question and we can finish the conversation quicker and less painfully?"

Shouta's face twisted slightly. "Why did you go?" He asked. "Hikari and I are supposed to be your students. You ask us to trust you, but you don't tell us anything."

"You understand that I am not just your teacher or the head of this hospital, but also a member of the Hokage's council? There are things that I simply cannot tell even my own students," she replied.

Shouta narrowed his eyes at her. "Not even the Hokage knew you were gone," he said. _"We_ had to tell him."

Sakura let out a little sigh. "I appreciate that you and Hikari followed his instructions and covered for me," she said. "I left without his approval, and I'm being punished for it," she muttered, thinking about the upcoming official duties she'd have to do.

"So?" Shouta replied. "Why do I care you're being punished? _You_ haven't answered _my_ question this time."

Sakura gave a small smirk before she dropped it. "The truth is Shouta, I was impulsive and put my own needs above the village. I left to speak to some people who live a few weeks journey away to find some closure," she told him. "I just needed to speak to him again," she said quietly.

Shouta didn't reply to her immediately. He looked at his hands. "Just because you hurt, it doesn't mean you can run away," he said quietly after a moment. "You're the one that told me that."

Sakura cringed slightly at his words.

He looked like he wanted to say more, but he just gave a shrug. "For what it's worth, it was boring when you were gone and it's a hassle to do so much work," he said. "Don't leave like that again."

He stood and walked out.

When he closed the door, Sakura allowed herself a smile. He wasn't good at expressing himself, but at least she knew that Shouta had missed and worried about her, and that was a good place for her to rebuild the trust between them again.

* * *

Sakura spent every second day for the next month with Lady Mito, attending official functions and generally learning correct manner that she hadn't bothered with since kunoichi classes. Sakura wasn't really cut out for the missions that had called for perfect etiquette, and her specialty had excluded her from it.

But her status and the era was different. Her place on the council meant she was supposed to be a political figure, and that meant mind-numbing duties, and knowing exactly how to sit and speak. The only thing she was glad about was that Mito assured her that as a shinobi the rules were more lax. Still, Sakura managed to feel completely incompetent beside Mito. She was constantly reminding herself that Mito was, in fact, a princess. She'd been born and bred into this kind of lifestyle.

The weird palpitations she'd been getting whenever Mito came near her had faded away and Sakura was glad that they'd become closer, she felt like they were becoming real friends. Sakura was surprised to find that although they had different interests and personalities, they had easy conversation and connected well.

The last day of Sakura's punishment was the day that Mito finally brought up the topics of discussion that they'd both been avoiding.

"Have you spoken to Tobirama?" Mito asked her, glancing at her as they walked through the village together.

Sakura's lips twisted distastefully. "No," she replied shortly.

She'd barely seen him, and they hadn't spoken a word to each other since the day she returned. She just didn't really know what to say. She now regretted saying that she was disgusted by him, and she knew that it wasn't him who was responsible for the deaths in her timeline, but she was struggling to see passed it. Honestly, Sakura really missed him. He'd been a constant since she'd woken up, never failing to keep challenging her, to push her physically and mentally. She knew that a lot of relative stability in the early months were because of his support.

Mito seemed saddened to hear they were still on the outs. "I can see you're not happy," she said to Sakura. "And I know that he's also struggling. I've never seen him so down before."

Sakura looked away from her. She didn't want to feel guilty.

"Perhaps enough time has passed that you can both sit and discuss this," Mito suggested. "Someone needs to be the first to take the leap."

"I don't think I need to apologise first," Sakura muttered.

Mito linked their arms. "Perhaps not, but you're both stubborn." She smiled, and Sakura had to give her a little smile back. That was true. "Well, I have been thinking about something else," she said.

"What's that?"

"Our seals," Mito said.

Sakura immediately felt uncomfortable.

"From what I hear about your seal, I don't think they are the same," she said.

Sakura looked at her in surprise and Mito nodded.

"Perhaps they're of the same origin or foundation, but the uses are different," Mito said. "After all, I am not a medic-nin and I do not use it to heal."

Sakura's surprise was replaced with comprehension. It would make sense for their seals to be similar but not the same. Tsunade was Mito's descendant after all.

"What do you use it for then?" Sakura asked curiously.

"To help maintain and balance my chakra," Mito replied. "Nothing particularly spectacular."

Sakura remembered that Mito had special chakra, and it allowed her to be a perfect jinchuriki host for the Nine-Tails. She wondered how the seal played into that.

"Then we do have different seals," Sakura murmured. She did feel a bit relieved about it. "They just look the same."

"Yes, but I would still like to know where you learned it," Mito said.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Didn't I tell you? I had a master who taught it to me, but I don't know much about where she was from."

Mito stopped her in the street. "Sakura, you do know that I'm the Hokage's wife, yes?"

"Yes?" Sakura replied, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"There are a lot of things that Hashirama doesn't share with me, for security, and I understand that perfectly. However, there's no need for you to be so nervous or hold back around me anymore, Sakura Haruno," Mito smiled. "The only thing left for me to hear is the story of your life from your own lips."

Sakura felt very exposed standing in the middle of Konoha and having that revealed to her. Mito held tightly to her arm so she couldn't flee. Mito continued to look at her with a calm smile and Sakura managed to settle her thoughts down.

She gave another nervous laugh.

"Should we meet again soon?" Mito asked, an eager and hopeful look in her eyes. "I'm sure you need some time to sort through your feelings now."

Sakura nodded. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I'll call on you in a few days." Mito squeezed her arm and then she left, heading back to her home, presumably to her son.

Sakura stood in the street for a few moments, absorbing what Mito just told her and trying to figure out how to react to it. Was she upset that Hashirama had told his wife? No, she realised after a moment. She wasn't, it was just the momentary shock.

Feeling hungry, Sakura continued walking through the village, smiling at the villagers who smiled at her. It was a little strange that everyone knew who she was, that they all looked at her in a different way then she had been looked at before - like she was someone really important. In her time, she'd been known around the village, and respected, but it was a little different now.

Sakura slowed as she saw a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Hey, Shikaru!" She called out to him happily.

He looked up and grinned at her. "Hello, Sakura," he said, greeting her.

"I don't often see you out in the village," Sakura said. "How are you?"

Shikaru sighed. "I needed to escape," he said wryly. "My heads been buried in paperwork and meetings all day. Things seem to be escalating at the borders," he said.

Sakura bit her lip in apprehension. "I heard," she said. "I've been preparing the medicinal stores since I came back." She motioned to the teahouse. "I was going to have some tea and eat. Would you like to join me?"

He nodded gratefully. They were seated in a private booth together. Being given priority and the best seats in the restaurants she went to was something Sakura could appreciate about her new position, even if it did make her feel a bit awkward sometimes, when everyones eyes were on her.

"So has your month of torture ended?" Shikaru asked, smiling.

Sakura sighed tiredly. "Yes, finally," she said.

Shikaru chuckled. "I suppose there are worse punishments," he said.

Sakura gave a little shrug. "Yes and if I ever do something like that again, I'll definitely find out what they are."

"Be careful not to push your luck too far, Sakura. Even someone in your position with your circumstances needs lead by example," he said, giving her a stern look.

"I know," she sighed. Inwardly, she smiled. He was like a father. "Is Shikata happy with the lessons?"

"I think he'd be happier having you to himself," Shikaru said, Sakura laughed. "But yes," he continued. "He seems to be enjoying himself and talks about the other two more often now."

Sakura smiled softly. "They're good kids," she said.

"So are you," Shikaru replied.

"I'm not a kid anymore, as much as wish I was," Sakura muttered.

"Certainly it was an easier time, being ignorant and innocent of the world."

Their tea and sandwiches arrived.

"So what's happening on the borders?" Sakura asked.

"The other nations are threatened by the village," he said. "Seems like they're scrambling to either find a way to destroy it or build their own."

"But?"

Shikaru shrugged. "Destroying the village is a risk, since Hashirama and Madara are both here protecting it." He eyed her. "Not to mention, there's word floating around about a prodigy medic with pink-hair, and another about a shinobi who can crush mountains."

Sakura looked at him in surprise, her tea stopping halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"No doubt the rumours are circulated by the passing merchants, but you've garnered a reputation quickly," he said. His eyes were serious. "Good medics are few and far between. You need to be careful. I don't know if they'll connect that you're actually the medic _and_ the destroyer, but be wary."

Sakura placed her tea, untouched, on the table again.

"I'm going to be a target for the other nations," she said. "It's going to endanger Konoha."

"Don't stress too much about it," Shikaru said. "You're not the only special kid in the village. The Sharingan is also prized. Not to mention the Hyuga will be heading our way soon enough; the more the borders are threatened, the more at risk they are."

Sakura nodded. "I wish I knew more about this time," she said quietly. "I really don't know how to help or what to even warn about."

Shikaru gave her a look. "You need to get out of that thought process," he said. "You're going to end up driving yourself mad, thinking that anything and everything that happens is your fault. It's not."

Sakura sipped her tea. "What should I do?" She asked him.

"Your job," he said simply, taking a bite of his sandwich. "Stock up in the hospital. Train the medics. Don't slack off on your own training, and keep your eyes open and ears to the ground."

Sakura nodded. "You're right," she replied thoughtfully. "I guess I can only do what I can do."

But she was still anxious. The only thing she knew was that the First Shinobi War began after all five of the villages were established with Kage, and that it had to do with the tailed beasts. Those things still seemed far away, but what if they weren't? She swallowed her tea quickly. The First Shinobi war was between all the nations, but that didn't mean that there weren't small wars between nations in the meantime.

"Whatever happened between you and Tobirama needs to be repaired, considering the situation," Shikaru said.

Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"Don't give me that look." He really sounded like a father. "It's only going to get worse, and you know that. We can't afford to have divided leadership."

Sakura sat back unhappily. "I know," she muttered.

He laughed. "Well. Why don't we talk about something more interesting then, hmm?"

Sakura gave him a dubious look. "You want to gossip."

"It's a good way to pass the time," Shikaru said, drinking his tea.

Sakura laughed lightly. "You're like a teenage girl."

"You _are_ a teenage girl. Why don't _you_ want to gossip?" Shikaru shot back.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know anything well enough to gossip here," she replied. She didn't have Ino, or Hinata, or TenTen either.

Shikaru hummed. "Why don't we gossip about you and a certain Uchiha clan leader then?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Or we could not," she said.

Shikaru grinned. "I think we should."

Sakura didn't reply.

"I think you look quite nice together," Shikaru said casually.

"Really?" Sakura asked apathetically, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Shikaru looked at her with a pout. "You're not very fun today, Sakura," he said.

She pursed her lips. "I don't want to gossip about my own relationships."

"So you do have a relationship?" Shikaru asked, a small smirk on his lips.

She really wanted to punch him. "Shikaru, really. Please stop. If Madara heard you talking about him like this, he'd be very upset."

Shikaru laughed. "Yes, but that's the fun of it."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"It's always interesting to tease a man in love, and see how far you can push him to the point of snapping," Shikaru said.

"That's unkind," Sakura murmured, drinking some more tea.

"You don't deny that he's in love with you, then?" Shikaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I never said he was or wasn't," she replied, feeling a prick of annoyance. "But that is not something for you to poke fun of." Sakura pushed the empty sandwich tray at him. "I know you like to have fun and tease, Shikaru, but this is not the topic to do it with." She was angry. "If you do, it won't just be Madara that you'll have to be wary of snapping, it'll be me, and trust me, Shikaru, I can be a lot scarier."

Shikaru said nothing in reply and she left, irritated at him. Obviously there was no secrets in the village about her and Madara, but the fact was that there hadn't been any development between them whatsoever and she was tired of the rumours and speculation.

Not just for herself, but for him too. Because, Sakura knew that she had felt attraction to him, and she knew that she trusted him, but was that enough? Was that all? She knew was love felt like, she knew that he loved her, but that didn't mean that she felt the same way. She didn't know what she felt. And what if she met someone else and fell in love with them? She bit her lip. Life wasn't as simple as she wished it was, and no amount of teasing or hoping from other people was going to make it easier for her to understand her own feelings.

* * *

Hashirama sighed and pushed his hair back from his face.

He'd spent his entire life at war. The last few years had been a reprieve from that, a sliver of peace and happiness, a glimpse into what life could be. But now there were troubling things on the horizon. Anyone with experience in warfare could see the signs. The political rumblings, the increased activity at the borders, the increase in rumours, the disrupted trade routes, the requests for support from outlying villages. Things were stirring and it didn't look good.

He looked down at the table. Tobirama, Sasuke Sarutobi and Kou Inuzuka were with him, attempting to divide the village forces into the necessary divisions in case of invasion and necessary deployment. Teams were being created based on their skills and abilities.

"We need Sakura," Tobirama muttered. "She needs to advise us no the medics and," he glanced at Sasuke and Kou, before giving Hashirama a meaningful look, "could provide more insight."

Hashirama nodded. "Find out where she is."

He felt his brothers chakra release as he used his sensory ability to locate her.

"She's coming here," he said with a frown.

"Handy skill," Sasuke said.

Tobirama shrugged. "It's useful."

Hashirama glanced at Madara. "Do you know when Yuri is back?"

"Contact should come tomorrow," Madara replied. "His team was in Lightning."

Hashirama nodded. Yuri Uchiha was one of the most reliable and powerful leaders in the shinobi forces. The sooner he returned with the intel, the better.

"Tobi, go greet Sakura," Hashirama said to him.

Tobirama gave him a withering look. "I'm busy," he said shortly.

"That wasn't a request."

Tobirama clenched his jaw and then he briskly left.

"Still not talking, eh?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the door. "Must've been some disagreement."

Madara pursed his lips and went back to organising the files.

Hashirama nodded. "It was unpleasant," he murmured.

Tobirama and Sakura came back moments later, an awkward air between them.

"Lord Hokage," Sakura greeted him.

"Sakura, we need your help with the medics."

"How so?" She asked, coming over to the table and looking over the files. She frowned. "You're arranging teams and divisions." She looked at him carefully. "You're expecting conflict." It wasn't a question.

"Unfortunately," he said.

Sakura swallowed and nodded, turning her attention back to the files. "I just had tea with Shikaru. He told me about it." She moved some of the files, taking some out and deliberating over others. "Most of the medics are not field ready. They've only ever worked in the hospital."

"What do they need to be ready?" Madara asked.

"Experience, mostly," Sakura replied. She frowned deeper. "Where's my file?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

She looked at him, and then at Hashirama. "Where's my file? Madoka can handle the hospital. I can be in the field."

There was a silence in the room, and Sakura eyed them all carefully. "Where is my file?" She asked again.

"You're needed in the village," Tobirama said eventually.

"No," Sakura said, slowly, her voice hardening. "Why are you trying to keep me here? You need me on missions."

"Until the time that we can't do without you in the field, you'll remain in the village, Sakura," Hashirama said firmly. "We need you here to coordinate the hospital, to train the medic-nin and be the advisor for this work. No one else can replace you here."

Sakura stared at him, disbelieving and with hard eyes, but then after a moment she seemed to grasp what he was saying, however reluctantly and nodded. "Fine," she muttered. "I need you to give me a list of all the shinobi already enlisted who have even the faintest medical training. I'll need to send out several medic teams to restock our supplies, as well." She looked up at Hashirama. "Is there a threat from Wind?" She asked.

"No," he replied. "Lightning, mostly. With some disturbances from Grass and Stone."

She seemed to be thinking deeply. She looked at Tobirama. "Do you know where we can find quality laboratory equipment?"

Hashirama could've smiled at her. Sakura was so unaware of the presence she had. She'd walked into the room and completely taken it over. Her own disputes with Tobirama had been put to the side, and she spoke with care, thought and professionalism. He saw that Madara was watching her with a hint of fondness in his eyes, on his otherwise impassive face. Kou Inuzuka seemed taken aback by her unwavering confidence, but he, like Sasuke just watched her with some amazement.

Whatever doubts she still held about where she belonged, and the feelings of loss that lingered in her, she didn't seem to know that she'd already made a place for herself in the new Konoha.

The threat of a true war was still minimal, but she acted and prepared like it was imminent. It was a good quality, to be prepared, and Hashirama appreciated it. He drew the attention of Kou and Sasuke, and they continued to deliberate on the structure of the teams specific to the missions they'd be undertaking.

They were in the room together for another hour before they wrapped up. Sakura continued to stare at the pile of medic files with some anxiety, even after the others had left.

"What are you thinking?" Hashirama asked her.

"They're not ready," she said anxiously.

"You can't judge that until they're in the field."

"They need joint exercises with the teammates before they can be sent out," Sakura said, fiddling with her hair. Her eyebrows were furrowed. "There's so much to think about."

Hashirama let out a loud laugh and put a hand on her head. "Sakura, stop worrying so much!" He said cheerily. "You've done well, and you'll continue to do well. I have complete faith in you. Lean on the people around you."

She looked at him and then she smiled. "Sure. I will," she said. "Uh, can you do me a favour?"

"Anything!"

"Can you tell Tobirama to come to my house tonight?" She said, a little nervously. "I think we should talk."

Hashirama gave her a grin. "Of course! I don't want any of my siblings fighting with each other."

Sakura punched him lightly in the side. "Siblings, huh?" She asked, smiling a little.

"I never had a sister, but if I could pick one, I'd pick you," Hashirama said, pinching her cheek teasingly.

She smacked his hand away. "Don't do that! I'm short, not a kid!"

He laughed again, and didn't notice the punch that came for him.

* * *

Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she washed the pots and pans she'd used to make dinner.

There was a knock at the door, and she knew that Tobirama had arrived. She wiped her hands on the towel and called out for him to come in.

She heard the door open and close as she rummaged through the draws for chopsticks laid out the food on the dining table to see Tobirama standing in her living room, staring at the small shrine she'd crafted for Itachi.

She gently placed the bowls on the table and walked over to him.

They both stood silently, staring at the shrine.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he said to her after a moment. His voice was low and apologetic. She knew he was being sincere. "I was insensitive."

"Yes," she said. "You were." She put a hand on his arm. "I hope you're hungry, the food is getting cold."

He followed her and they sat across from one another at the table.

It was still awkward between them. They ate in silence. Earlier, she'd been able to mask her unease with professionalism, now they were in her home and she was anxious.

She cleared the plates and came back to the table with some sake.

She looked at him and he cleared his throat. "When I was a boy, I realised that my brother is the kind of person who will be remembered for his words and his actions. Naturally, he led and pioneered and forged a path that would leave a lasting legacy. I'm not the kind of man who'll be remembered for words, but for what I can make with my own mind and hands," Tobirama said. Sakura tilted her head, listening to the unusual speech from him. "It's ego, maybe, but I've always been drawn to things that push the limits of what is known. I can become narrow minded and I didn't consider all the possibilities and consequences. You were harsh, but I've thought about what you said and your reasons why you and Itachi did what you did, and I think you were right."

Sakura understood what he was saying and she was glad that he had come to the conclusion that the jutsu was wrong.

"In my time, there was a man, who was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi to come from Konoha, and he was a scientist. He was clinical, and performed experiments on people and manipulated horrifying jutsu to his own ends. We found out that he was doing a lot of things while associating with someone high in Konoha's hierarchy." She looked away, clenching her jaw tightly at the memory of Oorochimaru and everything he did. "It was all done behind the Hokage's back, but it doesn't matter. The fact is, this man took the incomplete reanimation jutsu you left behind, and used it to bring both you and Hashirama back from the dead to fight and kill the Third. You didn't, but he still died during that attack on the Leaf."

Tobirama listened stoically, but she saw his fist clench on the table.

"That jutsu caused a lot of pain. In the Fourth Shinobi War, that mans apprentice used it. He brought back loved ones from all the villages all over the world, and he used them to fight against the people who still cared about them. It was an evil act," Sakura said. "My friends, they had to fight and kill their sensei, not even two years after they buried him," she whispered. She looked at him tearfully. "There were complicated circumstances, but you, Hashirama, the Third and Fourth Hokage's were also reanimated and you fought against Madara and Obito and we probably would've suffered far more casualties without you coming."

"But without the jutsu existing, many things could be avoided," Tobirama said quietly.

Sakura nodded. Her bottom lip trembling.

"Maybe I'm wrong, wanting to change what happens like this. I don't know what my actions are going to affect, but I just… I can't… if I have the chance to stop something terrible for happening or exisiting, I should do something, right?"

She was talking more to herself than to him at that moment.

"Yes," he said.

She looked up at Tobirama, who was looking at her with fire in his eyes.

"The future doesn't rest on your shoulders, Sakura. Many things are different now, the world you knew has changed, but that doesn't mean that everything will be different. I've considered this a lot. Some things are bound to happen in the same way, or in a different way, they'll still happen. You can't control outside factors," he said fervently. "But you have seen what things like this jutsu can do, and it is okay to want to change that."

She swallowed and nodded, feeling a little less conflicted. "Thank you, and I'm sorry too."

"For what?" He asked.

"For saying I was disgusted in you," she whispered. "It was harsh."

He gave a one shouldered shrug. "Justified at the time."

She gave a little smile. "Friends again, then?"

His face cracked into a smirk. "I knew you missed me."

Her smile turned into an annoyed pout. "Until you say you missed me, we're not friends."

"That's so stupid," Tobirama rolled his eyes.

She shrugged. "It's the rules."

"Of what?"

"Friendship."

He gave her an incredulous look and she just stared at him, wondering how long it would be until he broke.

Ten. Twenty. Thirty seconds.

"I missed you," he said grumpily.

She beamed.


	13. 12: Choice

**Chapter 12: Choice**

Sakura sat outside the house in the woods and took a deep breath. She knew that Itachi's summonings had worked when they had first come, and she didn't understand the reasons why. But she hadn't tried to summon Katsuyu as yet and she needed to find out if she could. She thrust her palm to the ground and performed the jutsu.

A white and blue slug, that reached her waist, appeared before her.

"Lady Katsuyu," Sakura breathed. "It worked!"

"Mistress Sakura," Katsuyuu greeted her. "Yes, it seems it did work. But it is rather odd and disorienting being pulled through time."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm so happy, I just - I really don't understand how I can still summon you when I'm back in time."

"Ah, yes, well. It is because the Sage Realms flow more freely through time and space."

"Chakra connects everything, huh?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed, Mistress," Katsuyu said.

Sakura sunk to the ground, hugging her knees.

"I'm so relieved."

Katsuyu chuckled. "As I am quite relieved to see you well, Mistress."

Sakura spent time filling in Katsuyu in the many things that had happened to her since the end of the war. Katsuyu was comforting when she told her about Itachi's death.

"I was visited in the Shikkotsu Forest by one of the Toad Elders," Katsuyu told her after Sakura had finished her tale. "I was told that the Great Toad Sage had foreseen your arrival in the future to the past."

Sakura tilted her head sideways and scrunched up her nose.

"It's a very weird twist of time, this whole thing."

"Yes, it is. But Mistress, I must tell you, that once again I may be of service to you," Katsuyu said.

Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief and gladness.

"And I will do my best to serve you too," she said.

* * *

With the rising threat against them and a slow but consistent trickle of Land of Fire citizens seeking refuge in the village, Madara had spent the six weeks since his return with Sakura extremely busy. One of his main tasks was organising the internal village security, but as a jonin leader, councilor and clan leader, Madara also aided the Hokage in team assignments and diplomatic errands. He had just enough time in his day to sleep and oversee the Uchiha children's evening training, on occasion.

He'd been so exhausted by the time he was able to go home and rest, he'd had weeks of dreamless sleep, for which he was grateful. But the business of the weeks passed had affected Sakura as well, so much that he had heard from Matsuri that she'd practically been sleeping at the hospital. They didn't cross paths outside of work, and when they did, they were both too focused on their tasks to idle for long.

Madara put his pen down, and let out a long and tired breath. He was growing hungry, and thinking about Sakura was distracting him from focusing on his work. He remembered the day in the river with a tender smile and felt a strong urge to just see her face. In a moment of impulse, he'd left his office and headed to the hospital. He walked in through the front door and immediately felt the eyes of everyone turn to him. He was approached by a young female medic, which, by her colouring, he assumed was a Yamanaka.

"Good afternoon, Lord Madara," she greeted him with a pretty smile. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Is Lady Sakura here?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure where she is now, but I can take you around the hospital if you'd like," she said.

Madara caught the look on her face. He wasn't unaware of her intentions, but he had no interest whatsoever.

"I know my way," he said dismissively.

She seemed surprised by his tone, and Madara, not wanting to deal with the hospital staff again, changed his mind about how he'd find her. He used the trick he'd used months ago, finding the tree with a view to her office, hidden from those on the ground. She'd looked tired and anxious at her desk, sifting through her files and reading with a furrow in her brow, making notes. Madara couldn't deny he occasionally enjoyed indulging in his childish impulses, just to see the almost giddy and amused grin that Sakura gave him. The tiredness washed away from her face when. She walked over and opened the window.

"This is becoming a habit," she said with a smile. "What are you doing up there?"

"Avoiding the hospital staff. Are you hungry?"

She nodded, looking relieved.

"Wait there," she said.

She turned and he saw her lock her office door, tidy her desk and then she put a foot on the window sill and walked down the side of the building. He jumped down from the tree and they met on the ground.

"I am also avoiding the hospital staff," she said to him.

Madara breathed a laugh. Sakura was still wearing her white coat, but instead of her qiapo, she wore regular forces issued trousers and a shirt. When he asked her why, as they strolled through quieter streets in the village, she replied a little cryptically and with a small smile.

"I was thinking about my sensei. I might get a mask too."

Sometimes when she talked about the past, she had a specific type of nostalgic smile, a mix of sadness and happy memory. He found himself almost feeling jealous of the memories, however irrational it was.

"Thanks for coming to get me," she said, bumping him with her side. "I was dying in there. Fresh air is just what I needed."

She spread her arms out and spun around, laughing a little. Madara chuckled.

"You're like a child."

Her eyes showed some surprise, and then she poked out her tongue and giggled at him. He felt his chest seize with the unexpected and adorable look on her face.

"I'm just taking a break from all the seriousness," she said. Her shoulders dropped. "It's exhausting."

That, he could understand.

"It is," he replied.

"What do you want to eat?" She asked. "I kind of feel like barbecue."

Madara agreed to follow her lead, and Sakura led him into the center of the village to a restaurant. The waiter was flustered when the two of them walked in. Madara remained silent, watching over Sakura as she interacted with the young man. She was kind and polite, more personable than he was. They were seated by the window of the restaurant, it was mildly busy and both he and Sakura were aware of the people watching them. He didn't know how she felt, but he wanted other people to think they were together. He felt a possessiveness over Sakura that he was certain that she'd be annoyed with, but in public with her, he wanted to let other men looking her way to think she was unavailable.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other out of work," Sakura observed to him.

"Indeed. It's been busy."

"How are you?" She asked. He was surprised that she sounded a little hesitant.

"I am well," he replied. "And you?"

The conversation seemed so strangely normal and regular that it was almost awkward. Madara wondered if they'd ever spoken to each other like it before.

"Tired, but also good," she said. "I haven't had any nightmares since then." She gave him a small, hopeful shrug and smile. "It's something at least."

He was glad of that. "You made up with Tobirama."

"Yes." She looked happy. "He's training with me again. Helping me to figure out how to be in the present."

Madara felt a pang of jealousy over her relationship with Tobirama. There was an easy atmosphere between the two of them, despite the tension there had been some weeks earlier. Madara knew that the Senju brothers carried a lot of affection for Sakura, going so far as to say that she was like a little sister to them. But he knew that that affection could shift, particularly in the case of Tobirama, who wasn't often associating with other women. Madara wasn't certain where he stood in Sakura's life. Somewhere between friend and lover, an in between that wasn't defined. Her slow change as she accepted Itachi's death and moved forward meant that there was less awkwardness between them, but there was still a feeling that neither of them knew exactly how to act with each other, and where the line was.

"Do you feel odd staying in the village while others are sent on missions?" She asked him.

He was surprised by the question.

"Yes," he answered. They began to cook their food. "I dislike not seeing things for myself."

"Since it's all new for you, it's hard to trust someone else's reports," she said.

He nodded. "It is."

She looked thoughtful. "There's something I want to do, but it'll mean having to go out of the village for a few weeks."

He looked at her curiously. "What for?"

"There are some plants I want to try to cultivate in Konoha," she said. "They'll be handy in the future for poisons and antidotes."

"Poison?" Madara questioned.

She gave him a sly smile.

"Didn't you know? I'm something like an expert," she grinned.

"You have a lot of hidden talents," Madara said, narrowing his eyes.

He wondered what else Sakura was capable of and what she hadn't revealed. He turned the sizzling meat.

"I was a dedicated student," she said. She frowned. "I should revise my file, I guess."

Madara thought for a moment.

"No, keep it simple for now," he said. "When the time comes, we all do what's necessary."

"I suppose. But isn't it better for the Hokage to know exactly what we're capable of?"

Madara sighed.

"Probably."

Sakura laughed a little.

"In any case, the plants are medicinal and only grow in certain areas. I've ordered the construction of several greenhouses, so when I can get the plants, they'll be able to grow here too," she said.

"Does Hashirama know you want to go?" He asked, a little suspiciously.

She gave him a look.

"I'm going to go through the proper channels," she said, picking some of the meat and plating it. "But at the moment, I don't think anyone one else knows where or what these plants are. So I have to go myself to do this."

Madara thought about what she was implying.

"You need to go into another nation."

She nodded. "There's several in Wind. But," she hesitated. "I would like to go to the Land of Hot Water, and even into Lightning."

"Hashirama won't allow that. Lightning is currently the main aggressors towards us," he said with a frown.

"And Wind?"

"Not ideal," he told her, taking his own meat to eat. "We're not on friendly terms."

Sakura pursed her lips.

"It's just plant-gathering," she said. "I can disguise myself as a civilian."

"I don't believe Hashirama wants you to leave the village for any reason," Madara said.

She let out a slightly exasperated sigh.

"Being someone in charge is annoying," she muttered.

Madara chuckled at her.

"I think it's better to make the decisions than have them made for you."

"True - " she looked to the side. "Oh, look who's coming."

Madara turned to see where she was looking and saw the infamous Ino-Shika-Cho trio. He glowered in their direction, looking away before any of them saw. In a manner very like them, they invited themselves to sit and eat with him and Sakura. Sakura greeted them with smiles and politeness, not seeming to mind their interruption at all. Madara graced them with vague looks and mutterings of greeting. The most irritating part of the trio was that his open disapproval of them didn't deter them in the slightest. They genuinely seemed to find his darkening mood encouraging. Madara ate in silence, listening to the conversation.

Shikaru and Sakura bantered back and forth in a familiar way, that had Inorou and Chosume laughing. They teased Sakura about Shikaru's son's crush on her, and Madara frowned when she lightly blushed about it. He tried to recall how old the boy was, but he couldn't remember. Chosume, who sat beside him, caught Madara's attention.

"Lady Sakura seems to be feeling much better," he said in a kind and quiet voice.

"It seems that way," Madara replied.

"She's become quietly influential among the clans," he said. "She has a certain charm about her. The village is lucky to have her."

Madara looked at Chosume, trying to figure out what the man wanted. He hadn't struck Madara as the kind of person who used underhand tactics or beat around an issue.

"Indeed," Madara replied quietly.

"I should tell you, I've been approached by some of the young men in my clan about her," he said.

Madara stiffened. That was what he wanted.

"What does that have to do with me?" Madara muttered, feeling unhappy.

Chosume gave him a little smile.

"Whatever you want it too," he said. "I'm merely informing you clan leader to clan leader."

Madara swallowed his irritation and gave Chosume a grudging thanks, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do with that information.

* * *

Hashirama, Madara, and Tobirama listened to the report Yuri gave with concerned frowns. He and his squad had infiltrated deep into Lightning with the aim to gather intel about the state of affairs and reasons for their aggressive actions towards the Land of Fire.

"They call it Kumogakure," Yuri said. "The Village Hidden in the Clouds, but there seem to be factions working against each other and instability."

"You saw the village?" Hashirama asked.

Yuri nodded. "We observed from a distance. From what we gathered, the Raikage is struggling to subdue the faction that wants war and dominance."

Hashirama was lost in thought for a moment. Madara and Tobirama shared a look. A civil war like that could cause a much larger war between nations.

"Also, we weren't able to confirm it, but it seems that the warmongering faction has taken possession of some powerful ninja tools," Yuri continued.

Hashirama frowned.

"Ninja tools?"

"We couldn't confirm what they were," Yuri said with a disappointed twist of his mouth. "But it's likely they were important and powerful since there was an undercurrent of panic."

"Thank you, Yuri. Please report to the hospital."

When Yuri left, Hashirama sat back on his chair.

"We should reach out to the Raikage," Tobirama suggested. "If we can form an alliance by getting rid of their problems, it could benefit both our villages."

Madara's jaw was clenched in thought.

"We'll send a message to them," Hashirama said.

"Something about this seems off to me," Madara muttered.

"What are you thinking?" Tobirama asked him.

"It's just a feeling," Madara replied.

Hashirama gave him a sidelong glance.

"I have the same feeling," he said. "I feel like something's happening."

Tobirama swallowed. If both of them were feeling like something was wrong, then it could be assured that something was wrong.

"I'll send out a team to the outpost," Tobirama said. "We'll see if fresh eyes will see something new."

Hashirama nodded. "Do it," he said. "In the meantime, let's make sure to secure the village and ensure out shinobi are prepared for anything."

* * *

Sakura quietly opened the door and entered the hospital room, holding Kagami's hand. She closed the room behind them and looked at the bed. Matsuri lay in bed, with Yuri perched beside her, and in her arms was the baby girl she'd given birth too. Sakura looked down and saw Kagami looking at the scene with wide-eyes. She smiled at him, and lifted him in her arms, walking over to the bed. Matsuri gave her a tired smile, and Sakura handed over Kagami to his father.

"This is your little sister," he said to his son.

"A sister?" Kagami asked.

Matsuri nodded and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. She shifted her arms slightly so Kagami could see the baby more clearly. Kagami screwed up his nose.

"Ugly," he said.

All the adults in the room laughed lightly.

"Do you have a name for her?" Sakura asked them.

Matsuri and Yuri looked at each other and smiled. Matsuri nodded.

"Sakiko," she said. "For you."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly. "That's not - "

"Without you, I wouldn't be here to give birth to this beautiful girl," Matsuri said, holding out her hand to Sakura. Sakura took it, feeling touched and reluctant all at once. "We want to honour you."

Sakura looked between Matsuri and Yuri, who gave her a smile and nod, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Would you like to hold her?" Matsuri asked.

"Okay," she said, wiping her tears.

She looked down at Sakiko, and smiled, taking the girl from Matsuri. She was sleeping, and so small. Sakura bit her trembling lower lip.

"Kuku pain?" Kagami asked.

Sakura looked at him and shook her head, smiling.

"No," she said. "I'm happy."

She looked back down at Sakiko, then back at Matsuri, Yuri and Kagami.

"I'm really happy."

In the quiet room, Sakura knew that the bond she had with them was deeper than friendship. They were family.

* * *

Six quiet days after the birth of Sakiko, Tobirama appeared in Sakura's office at the hospital. She exclaimed in fright, but at the look on his face, she was quiet.

"What happened?"

"The Land of Fire has been invaded by Lightning."

She froze.

"Hashirama needs you."

She nodded and stood.

"One moment."

She walked to the room beside her office, where Shouta and Hikari studied and worked. They looked up at her and Shouta frowned.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Land of Fire has been invaded."

The pair froze.

"I'm going to see the Hokage. Stay calm," she said, seeing panic rise in their features. "I'll return when I can. Until then, prepare emergency packs."

Shouta nodded. Sakura gave them both a look, her heart racing and then she turned to see Tobirama standing beside her. He put a hand on her shoulder and they disappeared, reappearing in the council room. Hashirama, Madara, the clan leaders, and the four jonin leaders were assembled. Sakura and Tobirama were the only ones missing. The meeting was short, as time was of the essence. The squad that Tobirama had sent to the border outpost had found their comrades slaughtered and immediately sent word back to the village. It seemed they'd been dead a few days. Whoever had killed them hadn't made it a secret. The bodies were apparently left out for the scavengers. The Inuzuka with them had recognised the scent of two of the shinobi who'd done it.

"The message states that it's the Gold and Silver Brothers," Hashirama said.

Sakura stilled. That sounded familiar, she frowned, trying to think where she had heard of them before.

"Kinkaku and Ginkaku," Kou Inuzuka muttered. "They're insane."

Kinkaku. _Kinkaku._ Sakura stood, finally remembering where she'd heard the names.

"We have to go after them right now," she said, eyes wide.

Tobirama, as the Second Hokage was killed by the Kinkaku squad, and they'd been reanimated during the Fourth Shinobi War. They had something to do with the Nine-Tails.

"Sakura?" Tobirama was staring at her, and she realised she was looking at him in slight desperation.

She shook her head.

"The Nine-Tails," she said, turning to Hashirama. "They're after the Nine-Tails."

"How do you know that?" Inorou asked her with a frown.

"Which direction were they heading?" Madara asked Shikaru, who was reading the message.

Shikaru took another look and then his eyes flickered to Sakura.

"She's right, they're after the Nine-Tails."

Hashirama stood.

"Then we have no time to waste," he said. "Madara put together a pursuit unit and leave as soon as possible."

Madara quickly left the room, casting Sakura a glance before closing the door.

"Tobirama, you'll stay in the village in my stead. Madara and I are the only ones that can hold the Nine-Tails hostage. We need to put together a squad of shinobi who can put a stop to whatever those brothers and their followers are doing."

"I'm coming," Sakura said, staring at him determinedly.

After a brief moment, he nodded.

"We'll need your skills, I'm certain."

"Excuse me," Sakura said, leaving the room.

She ran back to her apartment and changed into her clothes for battle. She tied her hair back into a single braid that fell over her shoulder. She rewrapped her chest bindings, exchanged the nice skirt she was wearing for her tight undershorts and a dark pink qiapo that reached her mid-thigh. She wrapped her thigh with tape and her weapons back, pulled on black fingerless gloves, elbow and knee protectors and wrapped a black obi around her waist. She gave one last look at the image of Itachi before she sprinted to the hospital. She called an emergency meeting and announced what had happened. The conference room became deathly quiet. Sakura swallowed.

"I will be heading to the frontlines with the Hokage," she told them. "Madoka and Shouta will be my points of contact, and take care of the hospital in my absence. I need a squad of four medics to follow us and provide support when the battles are over." She looked around the room. "This is the first chance that we all have to show the value and results of the training we've put in over the last few months. I expect you to handle yourselves in a professional and efficient manner."

"Who will be on the squad to follow you?" Madoka asked her.

"The four-man team will be…" She blinked and thought furiously over the files, remembering who was the most adept at what and who would be suitable. "Aiko, Hirako, Tadashi and Saya." The four of them nodded. "You'll need time to store the necessary equipment, including stretchers, bandages, body storage scrolls - everything, even if you meet us on the way back, we don't know what the results of this battle are going to be."

"Understood, Lady Sakura," Aiko replied.

"Everyone else, stay calm and continue your work with your patients, but be prepared for anything."

"Yes, Lady Sakura," the room echoed. Everyone set out to do their work.

Hikari, Shouta, and Madoka followed Sakura into her office.

"Shouta, I need you to be the point of communication between Tobirama, the hospital and myself," Sakura said to him.

"I should be going with you," he said, stubbornly. "We're a team."

"He's right, Lady Sakura," Hikari said. "We're a team. We should together."

Sakura clenched her jaw. As much as she wanted to chew the pair of them out, she knew that they were acting in the exact same way that she and Naruto had.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "This is not just a battle against powerful shinobi, this is going to be a confrontation against the Nine-Tailed Fox. You're not ready and you will stay here."

Shouta and Hikari looked hurt. She let out a breath and put her hands on their shoulders.

"I am sorry, but I trust you both to take care of things here."

Hikari gave her a nod, but Shouta looked away, his eyes looked angry.

"Dismissed," she said to them.

When they left the office, she looked at Madoka.

"Make sure they don't do anything stupid," she said.

"I'll try."

* * *

Sakura had one of the emergency packs that her students had packed and headed for the Hokage's office. Tobirama and Hashirama were talking inside. Hashirama was dressed in full battle gear, and Tobirama was scowling.

"Sakura, what do you know about them?" Tobirama asked her.

"Not enough," she admitted. "But if we can get rid of them now," she glanced at Tobirama, "it'll be better."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

"Listen," Sakura said. "I'm going to leave my summons here. She can be the source of communication between us through her clones."

"Summons?" Hashirama said with surprise.

Sakura nodded, and she summoned a small Katsuyu, who split into two, taking place on the Hokage's desk and the other on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura briefly introduced them all.

"I have to do one more thing," Sakura said.

Hashirama nodded.

"Be quick and meet us at the gate. The pursuit unit left fifteen minutes ago. We're leaving in twenty."

She tried to shove away the sliver of guilt she felt at what she was about to do, but couldn't. She knocked three times on the door, and it was opened by a stressed looking Mito Uzumaki.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Mito looked her up and down. "You're going too?"

Sakura nodded.

"I don't have a lot of time, but there's something I need to tell you and there's something we need to do."

Mito's eyes widened.

"Come in."

Mito closed the door behind Sakura.

"I'm going to tell you something that might shock you," Sakura warned. "I'm sorry about it, I don't want it to happen but I don't know what else to do to avoid something worse."

"Tell me what you need me to do," Mito replied.

Sakura took a breath.

"I need you to come with us, and stop whatever it is the enemy is trying to do with the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Mito's eyes widened in surprise.

"How? Why?"

"I don't know what they're going to do exactly, but I know that these are the people who kill Tobirama."

Mito flinched. "I understand."

"I wouldn't ask this if it wasn't for…" Sakura shook her head. "Mito, in my time, you did this to help your husband and the village. Now, I'm asking you to do this to help Tobirama too."

Mito looked down briefly.

"I don't know if I'm capable of that right now."

"You know what I'm asking?" Sakura asked with some shock.

Mito nodded. "It's long been theorised by my family that it was possible."

"You can do it," Sakura said. "You can seal the Nine-Tails."

Mito bit her lip and nodded.

"If you say I've done it once, then I can do it again," she said with some determination.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologised, feeling a huge amount of conflict.

She knew that the life of a jinchuuriki was hard. Mito shook her head.

"No. Don't be. We all do what we must to protect the village," she said. "This is my role. I will follow you, so Hashirama won't discover me."

Sakura gave her a hug and looked at her with teary eyes.

"I'll get ready," Mito replied. "Go now."

Sakura left, feeling like she'd either done something horribly wrong or made a choice that was about to change everything she knew.


	14. 13: Consequences

**Chapter 13: Consequences**

Shikata Nara hadn't expected to actually become friends with Sakura's medic-nin students, but somewhere along the line, he'd started to think of them like that. Hikari Shimura, with her endless smiles and enthusiasm, but with constant focus and determination behind her cheery facade, was far smarter than she appeared and generally less annoying than he'd thought she'd be. Shouta Uchiha, with his brooding manner but still growing fiercely competitive spirit, was surprisingly easy for Shikata to understand and get along with. They were tiresome and troublesome, but he tended to enjoy the time they spent together in the mornings. It was definitely somewhat of a reprieve from the repetitive and tedious training he had to do daily for the clan and for the Ino-Shika-Cho tradition.

So when he heard from his father that Sakura was off to face the Nine-Tails and her students weren't going, Shikata was confused. They were entirely dedicated to Sakura: Hikari idolised her, and Shouta had some kind of attachment to her that Shikata hadn't figured out. He knew that they would follow her into a fire if she asked them too. So why hadn't they fought to stay and go with her?

When they showed up on his doorstep an hour after the Hokage and his elite shinobi force had left the village, his questions were answered.

"Are you coming or not?" Shouta asked him.

They were just waiting for the right moment. Shikata gave a lazy grin and sighed.

"How troublesome."

* * *

Mito Uzumaki had always felt like she was born to do something important. She'd always been someone important: princess of the Uzumaki clan, fuinjustu master, elite kunoichi, wife of the legendary Hashirama Senju, wife of the Hokage of Konohagakure, a mother. But none of that had fulfilled that sense that there was something more to her life. For the first time in a long while, she was dressed in full battle wear. Her decorative hair tags replaced with chakra infused tags that would paralyse or seal her opponents if needed. Her obi and belt her laden with scrolls sealed with all manner of things; weapons, elements, fuinjutsu secrets.

She looked down at her son, sleeping peacefully in his little crib and gave him a soft kiss on his head, scrunching her eyes shut and pouring love into him. It had been close to an hour since her husband and Sakura had left the village, and it was time for her to go. Tightly clutching the small scroll with the message to her father in her hand, she ran directly to the aviary and told the surprised shinobi the importance of the message.

Like she guessed he would, Tobirama met her before she reached the gate.

"Where are you going?" He asked, taking in her appearance.

Mito took a breath. Sakura never told her not to say anything, but, she couldn't bring herself to tell him the full truth.

"I'm doing what I must for the sake of the village," she answered.

Because she was. She believed Sakura, and she saw the conflict and regret and guilt in the girl's eyes when she came to see her. She knew that Sakura was telling the truth, that maybe they could change something for the better. Whatever those Lighting shinobi wanted with the Nine-Tails, if Mito could seal it first, then maybe whatever fate had in store for Tobirama would shift and his death could be avoided. The growing feeling of _right_ inside her told her she was doing the right thing. Tobirama stared at her.

"You and Sakura know something," he said slowly. "She went to you."

Mito nodded.

"She did. Tobirama, let me go. Sakura only came to me because she felt like there was no other choice. If this works, then there's a chance that something terrible could be avoided."

"She was afraid," Tobirama said.

Mito had seen that too. He stepped aside.

"Don't blame me if Hashirama reacts badly to this," he said. "Be safe, Mito."

Mito put a hand on his arm.

"Try not to frown so much. You'll get frown lines."

She gave him a little smile, and then she ran off, her mind running through all the techniques that she would need, and gathering the courage and confidence she'd have to possess to pull this off.

* * *

"Mistress, I have a message from Lord Tobirama," Katsuyu said to her.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she ran along with the other Leaf shinobi.

"He says that he hopes you know what you're doing, and she's an hour behind you," Katsuyu recited.

Sakura clenched her jaw.

"Tell him I hope so too."

Sakura and twenty shinobi, including the Hokage, ran at full pace across the Land of Fire to an area that Sakura hadn't known existed before. There were many things that had apparently been wiped away from historical records in relation to the tailed beasts. They had temples and areas in which they resided. Jinchuuriki had eliminated the necessity for them, and all the secrecy around them had meant knowledge had been hidden and lost.

Sakura's jaw felt like it was fused shut, her teeth pressed firmly down on each other. She was nervous and afraid. There were many things that Sakura knew she was capable of, knew she was powerful enough for, but facing the Nine-Tails gave her pause. Her life had been filled with tales of terror about its sheer power. She's seen Naruto when he'd lost control. She'd felt its malicious chakra and overwhelming killing intent. But she'd also seen Naruto and the Nine-Tails as one. Even though she'd faced the ten-tails, even though she'd faced Kaguya and been a part of Team 7, she'd never had to rely on her self like this before. As much as she respected and admired Hashirama and Madara, they didn't feel like a real team, and this wasn't the Nine-Tails who'd bonded with Naruto. This was a Nine-Tails who was filled with hatred and rage; who'd killed Itachi.

If the Kumo shinobi reached the Nine-Tails before them, and it was antagonised, she could only hope that Madara and Hashirama were powerful enough to subdue him, and then Mito could arrive in time to be the catalyst for a great change in the world. The hardest part in thinking about Mito was that she didn't want to put her friend through this, to face Hashirama's anger for going behind his back. But if Mito didn't do this now, she was certain that someone would do it in the future, and Sakura didn't trust Kumo. This wasn't the Fourth Shinobi War where they were allies. She'd been thinking about everything she could in relation to Konoha and Kumo's history as she ran.

Kumo had never upheld a peace treaty. They'd tried to kidnap Hinata and it had resulted in Neji's father's death. They'd been enemies in the First Shinobi War and ended up killing Tobirama. They'd attempted to kidnap several shinobi over different periods of time from inside of Konoha, they stole jutsu, not just from Konoha, but from all nations. Even if the new Raikage said the Gold and Silver Brothers were part of a rebellious faction in Kumo, there was no way that Sakura could entirely believe him. Kumo wanted tailed-beasts, and this was just the beginning.

The group was met by a single shinobi from Madara's pursuit unit, who was looking for Sakura. They'd discovered the half of the unit Tobirama had sent out to the outpost injured and half-dead in the forest. They'd been attacked in an ambush by the Kumo shinobi. The pursuit unit had given them as much field care as they could, but they needed a proper medic if they were going to have any chance of making it home. Sakura had mild panic at hearing 'Madara' and 'injured' in the same sentence and then felt guilty that she was relieved hearing that he wasn't the one that was injured.

Hashirama decided that she had to tend to the wounded first, and then when they were stable, rejoin him in battle. She sent Akira Inuzuka, the one who'd come to find her, to bring the medical squad that was on its way, got directions on where the injured where waiting and then quickly headed out in that direction. She tried desperately not to think about how clear it was that the Kumo shinobi clearly had no qualms about making their presence known, nor about how ruthless they were. She was more worried than she imagined she would be about Madara.

It took her fifteen minutes to reach the shinobi. There were three of them, plus an Inuzuka hound. She dodged a poorly thrown kunai before they recognised her.

"It's Lady Sakura," one she recognised as Natuso Sarutobi said.

He had blood pouring down the side of his face. The Inuzuka was unconscious, his hound whining beside him. The third, a kunoichi from the Senju clan, the one who'd thrown the kunai, was pale and drawn, her hands holding down a wound from her abdomen. Sakura went to her first. She knew that abdominal wounds were nasty.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked her.

"Emiko," she said, shaking her head. "Go to Mamorou. He's more hurt than me," she winced.

Sakura shook her head, and pulled Emiko's hands off her wound.

"You're in danger of bad infection, internal bleeding and a number of other nasty things. Let me work," she said. "I need you to lie on your stomach for me."

Sakura helped the girl lay on the ground.

"You okay, Natsuo?" Sakura called to him.

"No worries," he replied. "Just a headache."

"Can you do me a favour? Check Mamorou's pulse, and tell me what his skin feels like?"

She pulled up Emiko's shirt and inspected the wound. Blood leaked out of it at a consistent rate. It was deep and jagged. Internally she cursed, it was obvious Emiko had made sure the other two were triaged by the pursuit unit and not herself. Sakura held her hands over the wound and poured her medical jutsu into it.

"How are you feeling Emiko?" Sakura asked her after a moment.

Emiko's breathing had become more even, but her colour was still pale. She needed blood.

"Her arm is broken too," Natuso called out. "Mamo is.. he's cool and sticky."

Emiko's face twisted in irritation.

"It's fine to want your teammates and friends to be healed and make sure they're okay," Sakura said to her. "But if you die, how do you think they'll feel?"

Emiko looked away. Sakura felt the wound begin to close. All the internal injuries were healed. Using her chakra, she filtered the blood that had been pooling back through the body, reentering the circulation.

"Emiko, don't move an inch. You've lost a lot of blood, and if the wound opens up again, you'll be in trouble," Sakura said firmly.

"His breathing is shallow, and his heart rate is low," Natsuo said, his voice concerned.

"I'm not going to fix your arm now. It's a clean break and there's a medic squad on its way, and I need to look at your friends. So don't move," Sakura said.

Emiko nodded. Sakura rushed over to Natsuo and Mamorou. Mamorou was in bad shape. It took more chakra than she wanted to use to get him out of danger. Luckily, she stabilised him and he regained consciousness, if only for a moment and showed regular brain function, before falling back to sleep. His canine companion ceased her whining and snuggled beside him. Natsuo had a mild concussion and cuts and bruises. Sakura left him with a scroll of instructions for the medic and told him to watch over his teammates.

As she was leaving, she reached into her bag and ate one of the soldier pills she'd made. She was yet to approach Hashirama with them and make them widely available, but she was glad she'd made some in any case. With the soldier pill restoring her energy, Sakura pushed forwards.

* * *

Madara could feel the Nine-Tails chakra. He was so familiar with it, it was impossible to forget it. They were getting close, and they still hadn't come across the shinobi from Lightning, from Kumogakure, so he was growing concerned that they were already there. He couldn't forget the sudden panic that flashed across Sakura's face at some memory she had of Kinkaku and Ginkaku. He didn't know what it was, but he knew that it was important and if they failed he couldn't shake the feeling that something they could have avoided with her knowledge would happen.

With him, Madara had Yuri and Takuma Senju. He'd sent Akira Inuzuka back to take Sakura to the injured. All three of them had proven to be elite, highly skilled shinobi, and they were the only ones available on such short notice. Although he hated to take Yuri away from Matsuri when their daughter was only days old.

"Madara, just ahead," Yuri suddenly said.

The three of them stopped in their tracks. The Kumo shinobi were waiting for them. Unlike other enemies they'd faced, these shinobi didn't bother to hide. The Gold and Silver brothers stood at the head of the group, their yellow and grey hair displaying which was which, and their muscular arms folded over their chests with anxious and eager smirks.

"Well, well, Kinkaku, it looks like we have some more of those Konoha ninjas to play with," Ginkaku said, mockingly.

"Looks like you're right, Ginakaku," Kinkaku replied, equally mocking.

"I wanted to play with the Nine-Tails first, but taking down Madara Uchiha is definitely going to be fun too," Ginaku's smile widened.

Madara observed the two of them with some interest. They had an air about them that was rare to find - a complete lack of fear in a way that was different from shinobi like himself or Hashirama. Kou Inuzuka was right, they were likely a level of insane. However, there was a larger group of shinobi behind them, and still, only three of them. It would be a tough battle, and if the rumours were true, a battle of the magnitude it was sure to be would draw the Nine-Tails out. Clearly, that was the intention of these shinobi, who easily could've gone on ahead.

"Taku, can you sense where Hashirama is?" Yuri asked Takuma quietly.

"Not in range yet," Takuma replied after a moment.

"I can sense him," Madara said. "Fifteen minutes." And Sakura was closing in too.

"Madara, we shouldn't engage," Yuri said to him.

"We don't have a choice," Madara responded. "We can't afford to draw this battle out. The longer it goes on, the more likely the Nine-Tails will come."

Takuma nodded. As a fellow sensor-type, Madara knew he could feel the chakra of the tailed-beast too. Madara's activated his Sharingan.

"On my mark, scatter."

He stepped forward, addressing the enemy shinobi.

"What are you shinobi doing on our lands?"

Kinkaku and Ginkaku shared a look.

"We got lost."

"Lies," Takuma hissed.

Madara looked at them with disdain.

"You'll come to regret losing your way," he said after a moment.

With lightning-fast quickness, he formed the hand-sign horse and released his jutsu.

"Great Fire Annihilation!"

A wall of flame spurted from his mouth, spread high and wide towards the enemy shinobi. Takuma and Yuri scattered - Yuri into the trees on the side of the road on one side, Takuma to the other side. Madara stopped the jutsu. The ground was scorched, the trees were alight. An earth wall created to shield the enemy was crumbling in front of him. It broke and fell, and Madara saw that the brothers had kicked it down. They were both now armed with weapons he'd never seen before, and he guessed these were the weapons the Raikage had been worried about. Madara unsealed his gunbai and kama. His Sharingan quickly assessing the shinobi before him.

There was a moments pause, and then the battle broke out. Yuri and Takuma attacked from the sides. Uncaring about their fellow comrades, the Gold and Silver brothers launched their attack at Madara, which he'd been expecting. All his sensed screamed at him to avoid the glowing yellow rope on one of their arms, and force their tools away from them.

Gold swung the red and white fan, producing a powerful wind jutsu that Madara deflected and rejected with his gunbai, directly back at him, while Silver attempted to use the momentary distraction to slice him with the strange sword he held. But Madara was faster, and his gunbai caught the sword, while he swung and sliced at Silver with his kama. Silver jumped back, avoiding the blade, and Gold took his chance to attack. Madara avoided him and used his kama to simultaneously attack Silver. He swung his gunbai, forcing both Gold and Silver back.

The next attacks consisted of ridiculous taunts that Madara didn't fall for and the attempt for them to force him into touch the gold rope wrapped around Gold's arm. There were several times that they came close to succeeding, but Madara's speed and keen ability to predict their movements kept him constantly out of reach. The brothers seemed to get annoyed and impatient as time wore on, making their movements more hasty and reckless, something good and bad for Madara. His silence seemed to agitate them as well, though he couldn't understand why. Although it was clear the pair were skilled, Madara was tired of their games. For shinobi who were apparently powerful and reckless, they were slow and relied on their tools too much.

Madara swiftly forced his kama into the ground and put his gunbai on his back, and blasted them both with another fireball jutsu. He ran through the flames, using the gunbai on his back as defence from attacks from behind while he used a quick succession of taijutsu to get a grip on Gold's wrist, below the gold rope, a foot crushing down on his foot, and using his Mangekyo Sharingan, he cast Gold into a powerful genjutsu.

Madara ducked as he sensed Silver swing the blade at him, and twisted as he crouched, coming in close to Silver, gripping his forearm using the kunai he'd taken from his bag to slit Silver's throat. Silver stared at him with wide, shocked eyes, like he couldn't believe what was happening. His hands went to his throat as blood poured from it, and out his mouth. Madara kicked him back to the ground mercilessly.

Gold was trying and failing to get out of his genjutsu. Madara took his kama and sliced off the arm that was bound in the Gold rope. The genjutsu still didn't break and inside it, Madara made sure that Gold knew his brother was dead and so was he. He didn't bother to break the genjustu or act against him again. Gold raged inside the genjustu, but he would bleed out soon enough. Madara had no mercy to spare on enemies who killed his comrades so mercilessly.

Madara just in time to turn and see that Yuri and Takuma had captured three of the shinobi. But it was clear that Yuri was injured. He frowned, sensing that Hashirama was close, as was Sakura. He saw Yuri drop to his knees and flickered to his side.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Wasn't paying attention," Yuri grunted. "It's fine."

"It's not," Madara muttered. "Suri will kill me if something happens to you."

Yuri chuckled then winced. Takuma and Madara helped him to his feet.

"It was a lightning technique," Takuma said.

"Probably why my heart feels like it's about to give out," Yuri muttered.

His eyes shifted to the scene down where Madara had been fighting.

"What did you do to them?"

Madara shook his head.

"Arrogant brats," he grunted. "A couple more years and they might've been real trouble."

He looked up.

"Hashirama's here. Sakura's close. Just hold on and wait for her."

Yuri nodded.

"Go," he said.

Madara left him and Takuma and went to Hashirama, who had appeared on the road, stopping at the sight of the dead shinobi.

"What happened here?" Hashirama asked him.

The group of shinobi all gathered around, taking in the scene.

"They were waiting for us," Madara said. "I took out the Gold and Silver brothers, while Takuma and Yuri fought the others. They caught three prisoners."

Madara turned when he heard the thud of a body behind him. Gold had finally fallen.

"They were using some kind of ninja tools," Madara said. "We should collect them."

The gold rope was no longer glowing around the severed arm.

"We should get going soon. This much death so close to the Nine-Tails might draw it out," Madara murmured to Hashirama, who nodded.

Sakura suddenly came running out of the trees. He saw her pause, take in the scene wide-eyed and then heard her name called.

"Yuri!" She exclaimed.

She ran over to her friend. Hashirama ordered the recovery and sealing of the ninja tools, and while they did that, Madara and Hashirama both made their way to Sakura.

"Is he going to be all right?" Madara asked her.

Sakura's hands glowed green over Yuri's chest. She nodded.

"Yes, but, he can't use any chakra until I check him over at the hospital. Some of his coils have been damaged."

Yuri cursed under his breath. She gave him an apologetic look.

"Sorry," she said.

The glow from her hands faded.

"Someone should take him back now. The sooner he returns the better."

"I'll take him," Takuma volunteered. "It was my fault anyway."

"No it wasn't," Yuri retorted. "Don't be a hero."

Takuma snorted.

"Yeah, yeah."

He lifted Yuri onto his back, and with Yuri muttering how humiliating it was, they departed. Sakura finally turned to Madara and Hashirama.

"They're dead?" She asked. "Kinkaku and Ginkaku?"

Madara nodded. A myriad of emotion passed over her face, but the one he could make out the most was relief. Palpable relief.

"What did they do?" He asked, intensely curious.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a world-shaking roar. Everyone froze.

 _"I smell death."_

* * *

As much as Mito wanted to tie the three of them in a sack and send them home, she couldn't help but admire the resolve of Sakura's little followers. Hikari, Shouta, and Shikata all shared a look of fierce determination and rebellion in their eyes, and Mito allowed them to accompany her under the condition they stay out of the way.

A feeling of danger rose on Mito's skin, as she felt an increase in dark intent the closer they came. She could sense the gathering of chakra, including her husband, Madara, and Sakura, but she also could feel the Nine-Tails. She felt the passing of two chakra signatures, one was unstable and damaged, the second weakened, but she recognised them as shinobi from Konoha, and they passed by each other without pausing. She assumed one was a sensor as well, or they were in a hurry to return.

Mito felt the sudden rise in the Nine-Tails chakra and she held out her arm, stopping the group.

"What is it?" Shouta asked her.

The evening was ripped through by a roar that shook the very air around them. The Nine-Tails had come. Mito clenched her jaw. She needed to hurry, but she couldn't bring the kids any further.

"What was that?" Hikari whispered, cringing back in fear.

"That was the Nine-Tailed Fox," Mito told her. She turned to face them. "Your Hokage, Sakura, Madara and the elite jonin of Konoha are about to enter into a battle that may end in all of their deaths. I can't allow inexperienced chunin to come any further."

Shouta stepped forwards.

"We have to support Lady Sakura," he said adamantly.

Hikari looked frightened out of her head, but she gave a shaking nod, and Mito knew that fear wasn't going to hold the girl back. Shikata also seemed quite determined, but there was a thoughtfulness to his gaze and he was looking at Mito curiously, no doubt wondering what she was planning to do and why she was there in the first place.

"You will only be a distraction and get in her way," Mito said harshly. "Sakura doesn't need your help. She needs you safe."

Shouta set his jaw stubbornly but said nothing in response. Mito couldn't risk using any unnecessary chakra before the sealing, so she couldn't seal the trio and keep them away. Instead, she narrowed her eyes at them and tried to make them understand. She could feel the battle beginning. Hashirama had let his full chakra out from its mask, and she felt the spike in Madara's.

"Listen to me right now," she said to them, growing angry and impatient. "The three of you will stay here. You have disobeyed direct orders from your superiors. What did you think you would accomplish, coming here? You are not strong enough to face the Nine-Tails Fox and live. Your Hokage is fighting now. Sakura is fighting. Let them do their job, I can't protect you and I have to go."

Shikata let out a long sigh.

"This is such a drag," he said.

Suddenly, Shouta and Hikari stiffened, and Mito saw that Shikata had used his jutsu to hold them.

"Shikata, let me go," Shouta grunted.

"You better get going, Lady Mito," Shikata said. "I can only hold them for so long."

"Thank you," Mito said to him. She looked at the other two. "If anything happens to you, Sakura…" Mito shook her head. "Don't let her lose someone else," she said.

Hikari bit her lip and lowered her eyes shamefully. She caught eyes with Shikata, who was already straining with effort. Mito turned and ran, leaving the three of them there. She couldn't risk the distraction of those kids getting caught in the fight when she needed to concentrate on doing what she had come to do.

* * *

As Hashirama commanded the shinobi who'd followed him to take the prisoners and get away from the area, staying alert for support but not to engage, Sakura passed Madara a soldier pill.

"Eat this," she said to him. "It'll replenish your chakra."

He looked at the round brown ball with distaste and Sakura fought back a smile.

"It tastes as good as it looks," she told him.

With a heavy sigh, Madara ate the pill. His nose scrunched at the taste and Sakura held in a smile.

"You're right," he said after a moment. "What is this?" He asked with wonder.

"Soldier pill," Sakura said.

Madara suddenly looked away and then frowned, and looked back at Sakura, giving her a long look. She felt suddenly worried.

"Sakura, Mito is - "

Madara's eyes widened fractionally, switching from black to his Mangekyo and he suddenly cut off, hugged her tightly, and flickered them both a distance away. When they landed, he let her go, and Sakura felt the pulse of malicious chakra. She spun quickly around to see that the Nine-Tails had appeared suddenly behind them, looking at them group down its nose. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. He was so fast, so incredibly fast and huge. She couldn't help but think of Naruto when she saw him, but this wasn't the same Nine-Tails. Sakura remembered what Madara had been saying.

"Is she here?" Sakura breathed. She turned desperately to Madara. "Is Mito here?"

Madara nodded, looking concerned at her. Hashirama suddenly called out his wife's name in shock and Sakura turned to see her running towards them. She ignored her husband and ran straight to Sakura.

"Sakura, I'm here," she said. "I can do this, but I need time to prepare."

Sakura stared at her for a moment, then nodded. There wasn't time to think. Hashirama suddenly launched massive wooden pillars at the Nine-Tails, throwing him off balance. He roared again.

 _"You arrogant humans!"_

"Madara!" Hashirama shouted. "We can't let him form a tailed-beast bomb."

Madara looked torn between Sakura and Hashirama.

"Go," Sakura said. "You have to work together."

"Sakura. Get to safety," Madara told her.

She shook her head.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. You stay alive until we're ready."

Madara looked between them both, but there wasn't time to say anything else before Hashirama called for him again. He flickered away and Mito and Sakura were left alone, while Hashirama battled the Nine-Tails. The others had already retreated.

"What do you need?" Sakura asked Mito.

Mito took a breath.

"Ideally, I need the Nine-Tails immobilised," she said.

They both looked up to see the Nine-Tails being attacked by Hashirama and Madara.

"But I definitely need time to gather my chakra and perform the seals."

Sakura nodded.

"I understand, but," she hesitated. "Are you sure you want to do this? The Gold and Silver Brothers are dead, Tobirama is safe from them now. They never got to the Nine-Tails to do whatever they wanted."

Mito gave her a look of compassion and gratitude and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I am glad for Tobirama's sake, but I thought a lot about it as I came here. There will be others who come for the Nine-Tails," Mito said. "And the village will become a target for its rampages when they fail, and if they succeed and harness its power, our land will be under threat. There is no other choice in my mind, I will protect my home and my people in the way that I can. This is it," she said.

A massive gust of wind blew across the area from the battle that Hashirama and Madara were engaged in. Sakura briefly saw the blue flash of Madara's Susanoo high above the trees. Katsuyu murmured that she would tell Tobirama what was happening. Sakura wanted to argue with her, but she couldn't. Instead, she took a breath and gathered her courage.

"I'll go tell them what you need," she said.

"Don't let Hashirama be distracted. Keep him focused," Mito warned her. "Give me four minutes."

Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes and released her Strength of a Hundred Seal. Black marks ran down her face and over her body.

"I won't let you down," Sakura said.

She turned and ran towards the battle, pushing away the part of herself that doubted her sanity. Hashirama and Madara had pushed the Nine-Tails back some distance and were fighting it from within Madara's Susanoo. A giant step from the Susanoo crushed the ground, and its punch to the Nine-Tails jaw pushed the tailed-beast away. Sakura needed to get their attention somehow. She ran, jumping from the ground into the trees, to the tallest one she could find, before launching herself from the highest branches as they crushed beneath her feet, onto the Susanoo. She found herself being pulled inwards and upwards.

"What are you doing here?" Madara growled at her.

Hashirama stared in surprise at her face. It was the first time he'd seen her seal released. She wasn't going into a battle against the Nine-Tails unprepared.

"Listen carefully," Sakura said to them. "We need to give Mito time to prepare, and you need to get the Nine-Tails immobilised."

"Mito time to prepare for what?" Hashirama asked her.

"Hashirama!" Madara shouted.

They turned their attention to the Nine-Tails who was attempting to make a tailed-beast bomb. Hashirama used his wood style to disrupt the formation of it, and the Nine-Tails roared in anger at them.

"She's going to seal the Nine-Tails," Sakura told them.

Hashirama looked at her with wide-eyes.

"What? How?" He breathed.

"I don't know how, I just know that she can and will," Sakura told him.

"You knew. You're the reason she's here."

Hashirama looked at her with a mix of betrayal and anger.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sakura said to him. "But it's the only way. She needs you to immobilise the Nine-Tails."

"Hashirama." Madara looked at him. "Don't imagine your wife would do something like this just because she was asked too. Mito is stronger than that."

Hashirama clenched his jaw, gave one last, angered look at Sakura, and then turned away and Sakura felt as if he'd just hit her.

"How much time does she need?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Three minutes," Sakura said.

"Sakura, go back to Mito," Madara told her.

She nodded and gave Hashirama's back one last look.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Protect my wife," he said without looking at her.

Sakura swore that she would. She ran back to Mito. Two minutes. Mito was standing still, her palms pressed flat against one another as she concentrated. Her eyes were furrowed, but one lid creaked open when Sakura returned.

"Sorry, Sakura," she muttered.

Sakura frowned, about to ask what for, when she saw three familiar faces running towards her. One minute. They reached Sakura and Mito.

"Go back now!" Sakura shouted angrily at them.

Hikari's and Shikata's eyes were wide and afraid, staring at the Nine-Tails in the distance. Shouta looked only at her.

"This isn't your fight!"

"Lady Sakura, we just - " Hikari tried to speak.

"We're here for you, Lady Sakura," Shouta said.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and turned as she felt the ground shake and a gust of wind blow by then. Trees and debris flew through the air.

"This is not the time!" Sakura said frustrated. "Please! Go back now!" She looked pleadingly at them. "You're in danger here."

"So are you!" Shouta yelled.

Sakura grabbed him by the collar.

"Shouta Uchiha. You are responsible for the lives of your comrades here and now. Take them both and get out of my sight before you all end up dead because you disobeyed my orders."

"Sakura!"

Mito called to her. Sakura let Shouta go. Mito was brimming with energy. She gave one last look to Shouta, Hikari, and Shikata.

"Go back!" She shouted.

She turned to Mito, but the hair on the back of her neck stood up, and she snapped her head up to the Nine-Tails, who'd apparently decided that if he couldn't defeat Madara and Hashirama, he could kill everyone else. Her chest froze and her stomach plummeted.

"Mito!" She screamed.

Mito saw what she did and jumped out of the way. The Nine-Tails jumped unbelievably fast, escaping the Susanoo, and crushing the forest as he landed by them. His giant clawed paw came down towards them, and the three stupid kids who'd come to find her were going to die. Sakura moved faster than she ever had before. She felt the talon pierce through her. She vaguely heard the screams of the people around her. She looked at the claw that had passed through her body, and her hands tightened on it. They seemed very small gripping the talon. All her body strained with effort, as she forcibly removed the Nine-Tails from her body.

She coughed blood and looked up at the Nine-Tails, who although enraged had a look of hate-filled interest in his eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that, _Kurama,"_ Sakura said.

"Mistress!" Katsuyu cried.

She knew he heard her when she saw the look of outrage on his face. Hashirama's wood-style surrounded the Nine-Tails, and with as much strength as she could, she pushed out the last part of the talon and threw his heavy, giant paw away from her. Her body shuddered slightly in pain and shock, and she felt the healing process begin. Steam rose from the edges of the hole in her abdomen and it began to slowly heal.

She looked over at Mito, who was looking at her in shock, but then they caught eyes and Mito nodded. Sakura briefly saw Mito's own seal on her forehead released into a small flower-like shape and felt the immense chakra that she released, but Sakura was weak and she closed her eyes as she stumbled back.

The Nine-Tails had big talons. Her breath was heavy and laboured, but she could feel the wound healing. She felt the arms of the three kids holding her up. Hikari was crying and pouring medical chakra into her, which did very little to speed up the healing process, but Sakura was grateful all the same. She was using up a lot of chakra, more than she wanted or thought she would.

"This is why I said to go home," Sakura grunted at them.

Hikari continued to cry and apologise, while Shouta and Shikata remained silent. But from the pained looks on their faces, she knew they understood how wrong they'd been. Sakura felt the wound heal completely, and she pushed away from them. At some point, she realised Katusyu had dispersed and knew her chakra had to be running low.

Hashirama's wood style had completely immobilised the Nine-Tails, and Mito was making a series of complicated hand-signs, weaving an ink seal through the air that was drawing the chakra of the Nine-Tails into her. The Nine-Tails thrashed but couldn't escape. Mito began to cry out with the effort of the sealing, but she stood strong as the Nine-Tails form became weaker and smaller, converting into chakra, and was eventually sealed away inside her. The world became very quiet for a moment, and Sakura ran to Mito.

"Mito, Mito." She took her by the shoulders. "Are you okay?"

Mito blinked and looked at her. Her eyes were red with black slits, but as Sakura watched they faded back into her own dark eyes.

"It worked," she said before her eyes fluttered shut and she fainted.

* * *

Hashirama looked on the scene with horror as he used his _hotei_ technique to capture and hold the Nine-Tails. Madara was frozen beside him. Sakura was skewered on the talon of the Fox. She'd moved so fast to save those three kids who'd appeared, and taken the blow. As angry as he had been, it all vanished when he saw her move into what was certain death. But then she moved. Slowly, at first, and he realised she was removing the talon from her body

"What is she?" Hashirama breathed in awe.

He was torn between concentrating on holding the Nine-Tails at bay, and watching Sakura in disbelief and wonder. She said something, he couldn't make it out, but the Nine-Tails apparently understood and he thrashed against the wood holding him down. Hashirama reinforced it, and when he turned his gaze back to Sakura, she threw away his paw, like it was nothing. Both Hashirama and Madara flinched at the sight of the gaping hole through her middle. Hashirama felt his stomach drop, there was no way she could heal that, and all he thought was that it was a great irony that both Sakura and Itachi would come back in time to die in the same way.

The Susanoo faded, and both Madara and Hashirama's feet landed on the ground. Hashirama saw his wife begin the sealing process. Madara took a step forward, but no more.

"What is it?" Hashirama asked him, surprised he wasn't rushing to Sakura's side.

"She's healing herself," Madara replied quietly. "It's like your regeneration ability."

Hashirama watched as Sakura healed herself. The gaping hole growing smaller and steaming as she healed. Hikari Shimura was crying and trying to help with her own medical jutsu. Both Madara and Hashirama were dumbfounded at what they saw. But Hashirama had no more time to spare for Sakura, as Mito had begun to scream out.

"Hashirama, the Nine-Tails!" Madara reminded him.

Against Mito's sealing, the Fox had begun to resist. Hashirama tightened the hold on the Nine-Tails and was torn between admiration and fear for Mito. Within moments, faster than he thought possible, the Nine-Tails form became just chakra that flowed continuously into Mito, like it was being sucked away by some impossibly strong force until it was all gone. He and Madara watched in surprise as Sakura, apparently healed as if nothing had happened, sprinted over to her and then Mito proceeded to faint in Sakura's arms.

"Mito!" Hashirama cried out in fear.

He ran to her as Sakura laid her on the ground and poured medical chakra into her.

"Is she okay?" Hashirama asked worriedly.

Sakura nodded, the black marks of her seal receded. She looked up at Hashirama, and he saw that she looked exhausted.

"She just needs rest," Sakura said.

Her voice seemed distant and her eyes glazed over. Before Sakura fell, Madara caught her and took her over to the three kids who'd followed her, barking orders at them to inspect her. Hashirama scooped up his wife in his arms. Mito's eyes fluttered open briefly and she smiled up at him.

"Don't be angry with her," she murmured. "It was my choice."

Hashirama gave her a tight nod and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She closed her eyes again and slept in his arms. He could feel the turbulence in her chakra as her body adapted to the Nine-Tails chakra. He walked to Madara, who was being told by Hikari that Sakura's chakra was low.

"I know that," he snapped. "Is she in danger?"

Both Shouta and Hikari laid their hands on her and gave her their own chakra. After a few moments, Shouta seemed satisfied and he stopped Hikari when she didn't.

"We need to get her back to the hospital," Shouta said quietly.

Madara glared at them all.

"Count yourselves lucky she's not dead," he hissed at them.

He was holding Sakura tightly, and Hashirama knew he was terrified of losing her.

"She's like this because of you three," he told them angrily.

They all flinched back at his words, shame and sorrow and regret on all their faces.

"Madara," Hashirama stopped this angry tirade.

Madara looked at him with dark, narrow eyes and Hashirama looked down at Sakura with conflict.

"Let's go home," he said to them all.

There would be many things to discuss when they got back to the village.


	15. 14: Outcome

**because i'm nice, i spent like all day yesterday writing this chapter.**

 **so, lucky you !**

 **for those of you asking/wanting more MadaSaku = INCOMING. okay, so maybe there might be a tiny OOCness but OMG I DIED THINKING ABOUT THE SCENE WITH THE RAMEN (you'll see) and i couldn't help myself. so please forgive me for the slightly OOC haha.**

 **there is some filler in this chapter, but it's fun, and important for the next few chapters. aside from the Kumo stuff, the next part of the story will have a lot of daily life and relationship developments between lots of different people. kind of more introduction to different shinobi that Sakura interacts with, since she's stepping out of her grief and accepting her new life. and the Hyuga, Hatake and Aburame will come soon too.**

 **i hope hashirama's response doesn't disappoint, but i kind of think mito does her job well as a wife and shinobi to make him see how he needs to react, otherwise yeah, you'll see i guess.**

 **the kids were stuuuuuupid. i agree with you kosmas, it _is_ annoying, since both Shouta and Hikari are basically newbies, and Shikata is still inexperienced. they literally couldn't have done anything against the nine-tails. **

**mito x sakura x matsuri friendship also coming up in later chapters.**

 **i'm super happy people were anxious while reading, that means i was able to do my job :)**

 **REVIEW PLEASE IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND I LIKE TO READ WHAT YOU THINK AND THEN TRY TO INCORPORATE YOUR SUGGESTIONS.**

* * *

 _in reply to.._

 _guest : yes, i will write the scenes about the marriage proposals thingy because i was already planning on it and you reminded me! thank you. __but, in regards to Madara/Elders and the Senju-power balance - in canon, the Uchiha were actually fine with Hashirama being hokage and all that, it was just Madara who was worried about it, he tried to tell his clan but they blew him off. so thats the same as in my story too, they're all good and especially since Madara has a central role in the village its no worries._ _also, sakura on a mission is also coming soon-ish._

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Outcome**

When the slug Sakura had left him disappeared in a pop of smoke, a sense of foreboding came over Tobirama. If Sakura's chakra was so low that she couldn't maintain the summoning something must have happened.

"Lord Tobirama."

Shikaru Nara appeared in the doorway of the Hokage's office. Tobirama looked up at him.

"Yuri Uchiha and Takuma Senju have returned. They're going to the hospital, Yuri is injured."

Tobirama nodded.

"I'll meet them there." He eyed Shikaru. "Your son will be fine," he said, trying to sound like he meant it.

Shikaru pursed his lips.

"If he is, he won't be," Shikaru muttered. He handed Tobirama a scroll. "Here. An urgent message from the Uzumaki, it's been deciphered. Apparently, Mito sent one out before she left."

Tobirama took it and opened it with a frown.

"Ashina is coming," he said, reading it over and handing it back to Shikaru. "I hope Mito's back by the time he gets here. He might be an old friend and ally, but the Uzumaki temper is a force to be reckoned with."

Shikaru nodded in agreement.

"Let's hope they're _all_ back."

Tobirama left for the hospital, leaving Shikaru in charge in the tower for the moment. He easily located Yuri and Takuma, although Takuma was the only one he could speak too while Yuri was being checked over by the medics. Takuma explained what had happened. That Madara had defeated the Gold and Silver Brothers, while he and Yuri had taken on the rest of their entourage. Sakura had come after the battle, and she'd stabilised Yuri before he'd brought Yuri back to the village. On the way, they passed by Mito and a group of three young shinobi, and not long after, the Nine-Tails had begun to attack. They didn't turn back since Yuri needed treatment.

"So, the group of Kumo shinobi was defeated," Tobirama mused. "Tell me about them."

"They all wore matching headbands and jackets, much like we do," Takuma explained. He hesitated. "I don't know for sure, but they didn't seem like they were some crazed faction of warmongering shinobi."

"You think they were there on orders from their leader?" Tobirama asked.

Takuma nodded.

"I do. But I don't have proof. We captured three of them, maybe the Yamanaka can find the truth of it."

Tobirama clenched his jaw thoughtfully.

"Thank you," he said to Takuma. "If either of you thinks of anything else, come find me."

Takuma nodded.

"Yes, Lord Tobirama."

Tobirama left, deep in thought. The political ramifications of this could be really troublesome. They were going to have to meet this new Raikage, and soon before things became more unstable.

* * *

Madara sat beside Sakura's hospital bed, his elbows resting on his knees, hands loosely clasped together and head lowered, staring at the ground. He couldn't get the image of her with a giant hole through her chest out of his head. He could see the world through her. The dirt, the blood, the feet of the people behind her. His eyes had captured that in his memories. But that look on her face, and what she said.

 _"You'll have to do better than that, Kurama."_

Madara was only just now beginning to realise that Sakura had far more secrets in her head than he ever realised, then maybe she knew what to do with. Kurama. Was that the name of the Nine-Tails? He didn't even know the tailed-beasts had names. He shook his head slightly, breathed in and closed his eyes. Whatever power she possessed in her seal was akin to Hashirama's regeneration abilities. But it seemed she could use her seal for a wide variety of things. He remembered her using it to help Matsuri and Kagami. His thoughts echoed Hashirama's words. What was Sakura's power?

According to Hikari, she should wake up at any time. The girl had diligently worked to the point where she almost passed out due to chakra exhaustion as well, but Shouta hadn't been able to even come into the same room as Sakura. Everyone responded to guilt in different ways, and Madara was going to make sure that he understood exactly what his stubbornness and arrogance had almost done.

"Madara?" Sakura murmured quietly.

He looked up and saw that her head had turned slightly, and she was looking at him through heavily lidded eyes. He stood abruptly and went to her side, leaning down, his hand pushing the hair back from her face and his fingers and thumb brushing her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her quietly.

She turned her face tiredly, pressing into his hand.

"Tired, but good," she replied. "You're warm."

She had a small smile on her face. Madara let out a breath and pressed his forehead onto hers.

"You scared me," he breathed, closing his eyes.

He stayed there for a moment before he pulled back slightly. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't - I just - is Mito okay?"

Madara nodded.

"Her father arrived yesterday morning, and he checked her seal work. She's fine," he told her.

She swallowed and breathed out in relief. Madara gave her a small smile and stepped away, drawing his hand back. To his surprise, she reached out an gripped his sleeve, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

Madara stared at her for a moment before he pulled up the chair he'd been sitting on to her bedside. He took her hand in his and sat on the chair. Their fingers were intertwined, and Madara rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to her.

Sakura fell back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

"Inorou discovered the Kumo shinobi were acting under orders from their Raikage to capture the Nine-Tails," Tobirama informed the Hokage, who sat at his desk, hands folded in front of him with his elbows on the table. "But they didn't see what Mito did," he continued. "Inorou managed to seal away the memories of Madara's units attack."

"Can they be unsealed?" Hashirama inquired.

"Inorou believes not. It would take someone of considerable skill," Tobirama said. "In any case, we've sent a message to the Raikage, informing them of the intrusion of three shinobi on our lands. We made no mention of anyone else or the ninja tools," Tobirama said. "It's precarious, but even if the memories are unsealed, if they say anything about other Shinobi, they're admitting to invading our lands."

Hashirama let out a sigh.

"So it's our word against theirs," he muttered.

Tobirama nodded.

"To avoid further conflict, it's the best option," Shikaru said. "It's not ideal, considering the loss of life on both sides. But if we send them back their shinobi, who now have some intel on our villages development, we're giving them the ball to play. Each side will know that the other is lying, but no one can move without risking a major conflict."

"We've asked for them to meet us to exchange the shinobi on the borders of the Land of Hot Water and Frost," Tobirama said. "There's a teashop on the border."

"So we wait for their response?" Hashirama asked.

Tobirama and Shikaru nodded. Hashirama stood.

"I've been informed Sakura has woken up," he said.

"She's resting," Shikaru replied. "Lord Madara is with her."

Hashirama pursed his lips.

"I'll go to the hospital. I want to check on Mito as well."

Shikaru left the office, leaving Tobirama and Hashirama alone.

"You know she cares about the village as much as you do," Tobirama said to him.

"I know," Hashirama replied. "But that doesn't excuse insubordination."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura isn't…" he sighed. "I understand."

Hashirama left the office, donned his Hokage hat, and headed to the hospital. Mito and her father were talking quietly in her hospital room when he arrived. She looked tired, but well. No one would know to look at her that her body was now the host to the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"Hello, darling," Mito smiled at him.

Hashirama took off his hat and laid it on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, worried.

"I'm completely fine," Mito replied. "My father has checked over the seal many times, and my health is normal. There's nothing wrong with me."

Hashirama glanced at Ashina, who nodded.

"Mito might be the only person in the world who could've done that on her own," he said. He stood and looked between the two of them. "I'll let you speak alone."

He left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Really, Hashirama. There's nothing to worry about," she said, squeezing his hand.

Hashirama sat beside her, slouching.

"Of course there is," he said, shaking his head. "How could I not worry?"

Mito leaned forward and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her.

"Hashirama Senju, believe in me," she said sternly. "No matter how powerful you are, understand that I am not just your wife. I am a shinobi of Konoha and I have every right to stand beside you to protect my village."

He gave her a small smile.

"Tsumo misses you," he murmured.

Mito's eyes softened.

"I miss him. If they don't let me out of here tonight, I'll break down the walls to get home."

He laughed softly and Mito let her hands fall.

"Hashirama, let me tell you about what Sakura said to me before you decide to blame her for this," she said.

His shoulders tensed.

"And let me tell you why I agreed to become the jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails."

He nodded reluctantly.

"I didn't consider it before, but Sakura's mind is filled with knowledge and memories of things that are both good and terrible. Have you ever wondered what it must be like for her? To walk around with all of this in her head and not know what to do with it? Surely she must be in constant conflict with herself on how much she can or should reveal. She wants her influence to be minimal, but when something happens and she knows the repercussions are tragic, what should she do?"

Hashirama considered her words. He had often thought about Sakura and what she knew. It was obvious there were a lot of things that she didn't talk about, that she tried to talk around, just like when she'd spoken out in a panic about the Gold and Silver Brothers.

"Sakura came to me with reluctance and I could see and feel how much she didn't want to ask me to do this," Mito continued. "But she didn't see another way that she could save Tobirama's life."

Hashirama froze and looked at Mito, who nodded sadly.

"Sometime in the future, your brother would be killed by Kinkaku and Ginaku. She was desperate to stop them from doing whatever it is that they aimed to do with the Nine-Tails, which ultimately had some impact on Tobirama's death, although she wasn't sure what."

"She was trying to save him," Hashirama muttered.

"When I arrived at the battlefield, I'd had more time to think about what she was asking of me." Mito drew his attention back to her. "You said yourself that the tailed beasts are dangerous. I know you've been thinking of ways to contain them and as more villages are formed, all I can imagine is that there will be fights for power and that will involve the tailed beasts."

"You took the Nine-Tails out of play," Hashirama said, understanding, "in an effort to protect the village."

Mito nodded.

"This is what I was born to do, why I am here," she said, a fervour in her eyes. "I feel that very strongly. Sakura did not ask me to do this because she wanted it. She knew that I had done this before, that it had worked and I was safe. She would never have asked this if she felt there was any other choice."

Hashirama let out a deep breath and held Mito's hand. She was so reassuring, telling him everything he needed to hear, to clear his thoughts and help him see past his immediate responses and reactions.

"But now you will become a target," Hashirama realised.

Mito nodded.

"I am prepared for that, I always have been. Just as you are, just as Tobirama and Madara are, and just as Sakura will surely become, especially as more rumours spread about her after this."

With Sakura's abilities, Hashirama knew that she'd become someone coveted by nations - that is why he and Tobirama were desperately trying to tamper down the rumours already being spread about her and her identity as both healer and destroyer.

"I need to find a way to work with Sakura in times like these, where she doesn't feel like she has to do things on her own," he said after a moment.

Mito nodded.

"She's afraid of how she's impacting the world. You need to make her understand that she's no longer a part of a different time. She's a part of _this_ time now, and she needs to trust you to help her not feel so isolated."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably something very stupid, like make her feel worse" she replied, with the ghost on a smile in her tired eyes.

* * *

Sakura woke slowly to the sound of voices speaking softly close to her. She blinked slowly and saw Hashirama standing at the end of her bed, talking to Madara who was beside her. She was tired. The effects of chakra exhaustion were annoying. She glanced down at her hand, wondering why it felt warm and saw that she was holding Madara's hand. Surprise washed through her, but also a more pleasant feeling. She felt comfort in his presence, knowing he was there for her made her stomach flutter in a way she hadn't felt for a while. She squeezed it to let him know that she was awake. The talking ceased immediately as he turned to look at her.

"Sakura?"

She used her other hand to wipe her eyes and push herself into a sitting position, not letting go of his hand at all.

"Don't force yourself," Madara said.

She blinked rapidly, waking herself up. She looked at Hashirama.

"Lord Hokage," she greeted him deferentially, lowering her eyes.

She felt a wave of guilt and regret come over her at the sight of him. She wondered where Mito was, and whether or not she hated her now.

"Lady Sakura," Hashirama replied to her. "Would you mind leaving us alone?"

Sakura looked at Madara, who had a question in his eyes. He'd stay if she asked him too. Her lip twitched slightly.

"Can you get me some water?" She asked him.

He looked at her a moment longer and then nodded. She felt the warmth leave her hand with regret. When Madara was gone and she was alone in the room with Hashirama, she felt her heart race with some fear, panic, and anxiety. What was he going to say to her?

"Look at me, Sakura Haruno," Hashirama said quietly.

Sakura slowly raised her eyes to meet him. To her surprise, they weren't angry or filled with hatred. They were open and questioning. The eyes of a friend, rather than a Hokage.

"I'm so sorry," she choked out, her eyes watering quickly. "I didn't see another way to - " she cut herself off.

"To save Tobirama," Hashirama finished for her.

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Mito told me everything," he said. "Lucky that she did, otherwise I might have come in here with a much different attitude."

Sakura lip her lower lip to stop it from trembling. Hashirama gave her a gentle smile.

"You might not believe me, but I don't blame you, Sakura. I think if I was in the same position, I might act the same way as you. But this has to stop now."

His eyes turned serious.

"What does?" Sakura breathed.

"You acting alone," he said firmly. "You need to stop thinking that you need to do everything on your own. I've shown enormous trust in you, haven't I?" Sakura nodded. "So you need to show me that same trust. I'm your Hokage, work _with_ me, not around me."

Sakura swallowed. Honestly, she hadn't even considered that she'd been acting the way that he said she was. Was he right? Did she trust him or not?

"I don't want this responsibility," Sakura breathed, realising what she'd been trying to hide and push away. "I don't want to be the reason someone's life is destroyed or someone dies." She began to cry in earnest. "I don't know how to do this."

Sakura felt his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," Hashirama said quietly to her. "Have you thought about sealing your memories?"

She looked up at him in surprise.

"What?"

"It's an option," Hashirama said. "No one would blame you."

Sakura stared at her hands. Could she do that? Seal away everything she had been to be someone else, someone new? It was appealing, but...

She shook her head.

"No. No," she said. "I can't forget. I can't let the people I love to be lost like that."

Hashirama smiled at her.

"I know," he replied.

He sat on the bed and she moved her legs slightly to make more room for him.

"You're not infallible, Sakura, and you don't know everything. So no matter what happens or doesn't happen, it's not on you."

"But I - "

Hashirama shook his head.

"I always hoped that one day Madara would see that our lives could change for the better if we became allies, instead of enemies. But I was never completely certain that it could happen. Sakura, without you and Itachi, it may never have happened. Or it could've become like it was in your time again." He gave her an encouraging smile. "Sakura, without you, we might not be here. You are as much part of the lifeblood of Konoha as me, as Madara, as Tobirama. So lean on us more. We need you and you need us. But I'm still mad at you for going behind my back, so you'll be playing diplomat again for the next month."

"Okay," she whispered, accepting her punishment without resistance. "Then I should tell you not to trust Kumo."

Hashirama gave a chuckle.

"That's the first thing you're going to say? After an amazing speech like that?"

Sakura shrugged, smiling shakily.

"It was very amazing," she giggled. "But if I think about it too much, I'm going to cry."

Right on cue, more tears poured out of her eyes. Hashirama hugged her and she felt him chuckling to himself. The door opened, and Sakura pulled away from Hashirama to see Madara looking at them skeptically.

"What are you doing?" He asked them. "Why is she crying?"

Hashirama and Sakura shared a smile.

"We came to an understanding," Sakura said softly.

"What kind of understanding?" Madara asked.

"Don't sound so suspicious, Madara!" Hashirama said jovially. "Sakura has decided to stop trying to change the world alone, that's all."

Madara _hmph'd._

"She didn't have to worry about that," he muttered. "I was always going to be here."

Sakura felt her face turn red and hot at his words, and Hashirama's eyes lit up. Madara ignored him and passed Sakura the cup of water he was holding. Their fingers brushed and Sakura felt the hair on her arms raise up. Hashirama let out a low, amused whistle and chuckle.

"Well, it seems you're well taken care of here," he said. Sakura glared at him a little. "You even have the same glare!" Hashirama teased.

Sakura threw her water at him. Hashirama skipped out of the room, poking his head back in for a moment to say that they'd continue their conversation about Kumo later. Madara slammed the door on him, leaving the two of them alone in the room. They were quiet for a moment before they both started laughing a little. Madara came back over to take his seat, and Sakura watched him, uncertain if she'd ever seen him laugh before. His smile made the corner of his eyes fold and crinkle, in a way that made him look like just a little boy again, but the way he sounded was certainly that of a man: deep, with a rich yet slightly rough texture, like he was still figuring out what a real laugh was but enjoying the process of finding it. She liked the way he looked and sounded at that moment. For the next ten minutes, they sat together talking quietly. At some point, their hands had come together again, as naturally as breathing. Sakura wondered when that had changed.

"Madara, do you want to do something that'll get us both in trouble?" Sakura asked, grinning.

He gave her an amused raise of on eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?"

"A hospital break-out," she said. "And real food?"

She looked at him hopefully. He smiled.

"Definitely."

* * *

Sakura might have complained at any other time, but she found herself enjoying the fact that Madara was taking her across town on his back. Due to the amount of hair on his head, he'd been forced to swing it over one shoulder while Sakura rested her chin and head on the other.

"You know, people are going to talk about this if we keep heading further into town," Sakura reminded Madara.

"Do you care?" He asked.

"Not really," she shrugged. "I thought you might."

"There are worse things to be spoken about than to be seen carrying a desirable woman," Madara replied after a moment.

Sakura blushed.

"I guess we'd better find one then," she laughed.

Madara chuckled, she could feel it through his back.

"What do you feel like eating?" He asked her.

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Is there a good ramen place?" She asked.

"Ramen?" Madara said the word like it was something he'd never heard before. "I don't know."

Sakura huffed a sigh.

"Well, let's find one. That's what I want to eat."

Madara readjusted her.

"Fine," he said. "Hold on tight."

Sakura turned her head slightly to see him smirking at her and she crossed her legs over his front and held around his neck tightly. Madara jumped from the ground to the buildings, and Sakura laughed and let out little screams and shouts of delight as he proceeded to run above and on the sides of the buildings around the village. She saw people pointing at them from the ground and laughing or smiling. Some looked shocked, especially the Uchiha she saw.

But she was glad that Madara was having fun, it made her feel better about him telling her that she scared him. These little moments of freedom they shared were quickly becoming something irreplaceable in Sakura's mind and heart. Madara landed on the ground in the midst of a crowd of people, stood tall and walked on as if nothing had occurred. Sakura bit back laughter at the looks of astonishment on the people in the crowd.

As they walked and evening fell, the streets of Konoha lit up with lanterns along the road, and Sakura sighed with contentment until she spotted Tobirama ahead, arms folded over his chest and staring right at them.

"Oh, great," she muttered.

"Unless he forcibly removes you, we're going to get ramen," Madara said to her.

"I think he'd enjoy that," Sakura muttered.

She gripped Madara's shirt a little tighter. Madara continued to walk towards him, and Tobirama fell in step beside them.

"I've been told to retrieve Lady Sakura and take her back to the hospital," he informed them.

Sakura sighed.

"But I'm hungry."

"They have food in the hospital," Tobirama said.

"It's not good," Sakura muttered. "As Head of the hospital, I demand more financial support so we can get some decent food served to the patients!"

"Yeah, right," Tobirama scoffed. "Listen, Sakura. You're supposed to be on bed rest, and as 'Head of the hospital' as you put it, you're setting a bad example to your fellow shinobi and patients."

Sakura pointed ahead.

"Ramen! Madara!"

"I saw it," he replied.

"Tobi, look. I'm on bed rest still, see, I'm not even walking or using any chakra," she said.

Tobirama sighed.

"If I have to pull you off his back, I will."

"I don't think you want to do that," Madara said in a low voice. "We're busy. I'll take her back later."

Tobirama looked at the two of them incredulously.

"Honestly. The two of you are ridiculous. Enjoy your date, and don't blame me if Hashirama interrupts it since the entire village is now gossiping about you two."

Madara stalked off leaving him in the street, and Sakura smiled and waved back at him. Tobirama shook his head and walked away.

"So," Madara said in a quieter voice. "You didn't say. Is this a date?"

"Well. I'm dressed in some ill-fitting hospital clothes and haven't washed my face, so I'm going to say it's not," Sakura replied. "But," she paused and swallowed, feeling a little nervous. "I won't say no if you ask me," she whispered.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

Sakura woke up in the hospital, and she realised that she wasn't alone. Hikari was curled up on the bed beside her, sleeping soundly with drool rolling out of her mouth, and Shouta was leaning against the wall, looking at the floor. Sakura stayed quiet as she took in what she saw and remembered what had happened.

"I didn't think I would take on students," she said after a moment. Shouta turned to look at her. "I'm not like everyone else here. I have circumstances that are almost impossible to explain. So I didn't want the extra responsibility. But when the two of you came out of nowhere and just fell into my lap, I couldn't say no."

She looked at Hikari, who was slowly waking.

"I've lost every single person that I loved. My life before Konoha doesn't exist anymore. I don't want - I can't lose anyone else."

Hikari sat up and wiped her eyes.

"We don't want to lose you either," she said. "We want to stay with you."

Sakura felt an overwhelming sense of pride and love and emotion at her words. She reached out an arm to Hikari, who leaned over and hugged her. Shouta came to her outstretched hand and took it in his. Sakura looked up at him and saw that his dark eyes were brimming with unshed tears.

"I just wanted to save you like you saved me," he said, his voice breaking.

Sakura pulled him into a hug. They sat on the bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. Each of them were like outcasts in their own way. Hikari, for going against her clan ways and Shouta, for his injuries and isolation. It was, Sakura realised, the reason why'd she felt drawn to the two of them. She let them go and Shouta and Hikari sat back on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Shouta said, looking at Sakura and then at Hikari. "I'm so sorry."

Hikari put her hand on his shoulder.

"If I didn't want to come, I wouldn't have come," she said. "I wanted to be with Lady Sakura too."

"But you almost - and Lady Sakura - the Nine-Tails it - "

Sakura took a breath.

"There is a reason why I gave medics the four laws of medical ninjutsu," she said. "You understand me? My seal is extremely complex and difficult to master, and while I have chakra, in a way I'm immortal and that is why I am the only medic-nin in the world that can fight on the frontlines."

They stared at her in shock.

"Will you promise to listen to me in the future?"

They both nodded.

"Then I'm glad you understand," she said. "Sometimes we have to learn the hard way, but we'll be better for it."

Hikari's eyes flickered up to Sakura's seal.

"Could we learn that?" She asked.

Sakura gave a little smile.

"I don't know. You can try. But it requires perfect chakra control and three years to master."

"Three years?" Shouta asked.

Sakura nodded.

"It's not something many people can master. Even the greatest medics I know or knew, couldn't master it. But Shouta, I'm training you to become a field medic, to be on a team. It's more important for you to focus on healing your body, studying medical jutsu and training."

He swallowed and nodded.

"You want me to be on a team?" He breathed.

Sakura nodded.

"You're strong and smart and loyal. I know you'll thrive with the right people around you." She turned to Hikari. "And Tobirama has high hopes for you," she said.

Hikari gasped in shock and delight. Sakura gave her a little smile. "

Both of you are and will be skilled medics, but you're going to be more need as the new generation of field medics, keeping your comrades alive and protected. I believe in you both."

"We won't let you down," Hikari said, suddenly energetic.

"Thank you, Lady Sakura," Shouta said with deference.

* * *

There were few things in life that shocked Matsuri Uchiha. Learning her husband had been injured in battle wasn't a shock, it was a sad part of reality. Learning that Sakura had been put in the hospital as a patient was a small shock, but not particularly surprising. Hearing all around town about how Madara broke Sakura out of the hospital, was carrying Sakura on his back, jumping off buildings like a child, and taking her to eat ramen - now that was a shock.

Considering two of her most beloved people were in the hospital at the same time, although one of them usually was but not as a patient, Matsuri had every right to visit them. When she walked in to see her husband was completely fine, just worn out, she dumped their children onto him with a quick kiss and promise she'd come back, and burst into Sakura's room. Sakura looked at her in surprise, feigning innocence and ignorance at her dramatic entrance.

"Hey," she said.

Hey. _Hey._ Matsuri could've strangled her. Instead, calmly and collectedly, Matsuri walked into the room and took a seat on the bed, looking at Sakura very seriously.

"I think it's time to tell me what you've been doing with my clan leader," Matsuri said.

Sakura blushed. She blushed and Matsuri felt like flying. Finally, _finally,_ there was some movement happening. She was, of course, primarily happy that Sakura was beginning to move on from Itachi. It meant that she was healing, accepting his death and that she would be all right.

"First things first," Sakura said, taking Matsuri's hand. "Remember how I told you that I was going to try something, and maybe it would work?"

Matsuri frowned.

"Did you do it? Because I explicitly remember telling you to make sure I was there."

Sakura gave her a smile.

"I don't need to do it," she said. "I kind of got stabbed through, well, everything, by the talon of the Nine-Tails claw." Matsuri stared at her dumbly. "So when I regenerated," she shrugged, "I re-grew it all back."

Matsuri shook her head.

"Excuse me, you got stabbed with what through what?"

Sakura pushed some of her hair back behind her ear.

"Well, you see, I was protecting my students from the Nine-Tails, and I ended up with his claw in my gut."

"So just a normal day in Konoha then?" Matsuri said, staring at Sakura in some disbelief. "How are you alive?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Sakura said she was brimming with excitement. "I have regeneration abilities with my seal. Anyway, it regenerates organs and everything in the body no matter the severity of the injury. I sort of just used the jutsu automatically while everything else was healing. It's kind of why I ended up here, instead of being able to go out for ramen like a normal person."

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Matsuri asked with a frown. "Are you…"

Sakura nodded, her cheeks flushed.

"I can have a baby if I want to, and it'll be okay."

Matsuri gasped and hugged her.

"That's wonderful! Sakura you're amazing! What on earth? You're seriously unbelievable! Regeneration?"

Matsuri was floored with wonderment and awe. Sakura was not an ordinary shinobi, at all. She really downplayed herself. Sakura was beaming, grinning from ear to ear, and Matsuri felt an overwhelming fondness and happiness for her.

"Okay. I'm happy for you, so happy I could die," Matsuri said. "But, Sakura, please. Tell me the gossip is true? Did you really get carried by Madara all over town?"

"Well, not _all_ over town," she teased.

Matsuri squealed.

"So what does this mean? Are you and Madara - I mean, did you kiss?"

Sakura's face went bright red.

"No, no, no, no," she denied, shaking her hands back and forth in an X across her face. "I'm just…" she sighed. "I'm going to feel what I feel and see where it takes me."

Matsuri pursed her lips.

"If you drag him along, I will hurt you, even though I love you because I have never seen nor heard of Madara ever doing something or anything like what he does with you."

Sakura brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on then, smiling with a hint of fondness.

"That makes me weirdly happy," she whispered, burying her face in her knees.

Matsuri laughed.

"Sakura, you're so cute. I'm glad you're opening up again."

Sakura peeked at her over her knees.

"Thanks for being my friend," she mumbled.

Matsuri smiled.

"Thanks for being my source of entertainment."

Sakura looked shocked and offended and Matsuri avoided her pretend hits with ease.

"Thanks for helping out my silly husband," she said.

Sakura lay back on her bed.

"I think you guys just want to test my limits. Try to keep Sakiko out of trouble, please, for my sake."

"When you get out of the hospital, come for dinner," she called out to Sakura as she walked out the door.

* * *

Sakura had decided that in this time, she was going to take every advantage of the hot springs and spas as she could. Her training had been so crazed and intense in the last year before the war that she barely had a chance to relax. So now, while she could, she would take every opportunity and since she had just been released from the hospital, it seemed like an excellent idea. She was submerged in the Konoha Hot Springs when a young woman nervously approached her.

"Excuse me, are you Lady Sakura?" She asked.

Sakura nodded.

"I'm Asami Senju," she introduced herself. "I was - "

"I know who you are," Sakura said, sitting up toward her.

"Yes," Asami gave a slow nod. "I suppose you would. We both lost people we loved on that terrible night."

Sakura swallowed and nodded lightly.

"I'm sorry, I meant to introduce myself to you earlier but - "

Asami shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said with a soft smile. "It took me time to find out how to interact with certain people too. But that's not why I'm here."

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, feeling worried.

"No, no," Asami said. "My brother, Takuma, he's a shinobi. He was with Madara and Yuri in the pursuit unit the other day."

Sakura gasped.

"That was your brother? I had no idea."

"He spoke very highly of you, and I've heard a lot of complimentary things over the last few months," Asami continued. "I just felt that I'd like to meet you."

"I'm happy to meet you too," Sakura said.

"When you come into the village next, come find me at a little pie shop in the market," Asami said with a smile.

She left Sakura in the spring, and Sakura reflected on her memories of Izuna Uchiha. That afternoon, before she went home to sleep, she visited the Yamanaka flower shop and laid flowers at Izuna's grave, and sat and talked to him for a few minutes before she sat with Itachi quietly, just leaning back on the stone, and imagining they were spending their time like they had in their lives before. Quiet and comfortable alone with each other.

Just for a moment, in the moment between her drifting into a light sleep and staying awake, she could imagine him sitting beside her, his hand taking hers, the butterfly-light touch of his lips on her forehead, and when blinked, he was gone, but the feeling of peace lingered.

* * *

Sakura, Shikaru, Madara, and Tobirama all stood in the Hokage's office, listening as Sakura explained what she knew about how Kumo had acted in her timeline. It gave them a good insight into what they needed to be aware of when they dealt with Kumo. They had been, Tobirama surmised, quite shameless and underhand in their dealing with and between nations. But they were powerful, and they had the eight-tails or at least were working towards having control of it. Both the Lands of Fire and Lightning needed to ensure their villages were stable and war would only hurt them both. Other nations would swoop in if given the chance, now that there were reports coming in from other nations about the development of their own hidden villages.

"Thank you, Sakura," Hashirama said at the end of Sakura's report.

She nodded in response.

"I believe we should still meet with the same intent," Shikaru said. "Give them back their shinobi, and see what they have to say about it."

"Bring the ninja tools as a negotiation point if things go sour," Tobirama suggested.

"When is the meeting set for?" Hashirama asked.

"A week from tomorrow," Shikaru said.

"It'll take about four days to get there," Hashirama said.

"I'll lead a scouting unit and we'll head out tomorrow," Tobirama said.

"Is that necessary?" Hashirama asked, eyebrows raised.

"Didn't you listen?" Madara asked. "Kumo can't be trusted. Do you think they won't do the same thing?"

"Very well," Hashirama said. "Madara, I want you to stay in the village. If anything should happen to me, you'll take my place as Hokage."

There was a time when that statement might have worried Tobirama, but not now. He'd felt the change in Madara's chakra since the time that Sakura and Itachi had arrived. He'd seen the difference in the man in the last two years. Madara was more than capable, although Tobirama judged that from the look on his face, he didn't appear to want the title.

"I don't want your stupid hat," Madara said.

Sakura looked at him in surprise. Madara looked at Tobirama, his eyes seemed to be threatening him to make sure nothing happened to Hashirama, or else.

"Well, if you don't want it, the next best choice is… Sakura," Hashirama said casually.

Everyone's eyes turned to Sakura, who was staring at Hashirama in open-mouthed shock and then she began to vehemently deny it.

"No, no, no, no. I can't be the Hokage. I'm not suitable. I can't do it."

Hashirama grinned at her.

"Well, you'll just have to make sure Madara takes the job then."

Sakura walked up to Hashirama and chopped him on the head.

"Or Tobirama can. Why don't you just make sure you don't die? I think that's a better idea."

"A much better idea," Tobirama agreed with a sigh. "If that's all, I have work to get back too," he said.

"Me too," Sakura sighed.

"Ah, Sakura, would you drop by the house later?" Shikaru asked. "Shikata has some things to say."

"I can't today, I'm eating with Mito and Matsuri," she said. "Shikata can suffer a little longer."

"I admire your mercilessness," Shikaru laughed.

They all proceeded to leave the office, ignoring Hashirama who was calling out for attention as he was being ignored, crying out that they didn't care about him enough and he was the Hokage so they should say good-bye. Tobirama wondered if he was going to be like that for his entire life, because Tobirama had hoped fatherhood might temper Hashirama's moods, but it seemed to have had no effect whatsoever. He sighed with familiar exasperation.


	16. 15: Punishment

**mm. im kinda sad. the last two chapters had less than half normal engagement. considering the content, that kind made me feel bad.**

 **however, for those of you who did review, thank you!**

 **i will answer a few of your reviews:**

 **\- asami was in the hot springs already, she wasn't stalking, lol sorry for the confusion. it was a chance meeting.**

 **\- thank you for saying it wasn't OOC. i appreciate it! i was trying to keep it within the boundaries of what i'd built so far.**

 **\- badass sakura, badass sakura! i have been WAITING to write that too! i love sakura - she's AWESOME.**

 **\- anbu-chan: we have great names ! haha my name is just Alex, but when i was a ppl used to write like 'alexandra' or 'alexis' on my cards all the time haha.**

 **seriously guys, like four of you thanked me for updating fast and i'm so grateful. really, it's a lot of time and effort, and i'm really happy that you appreciate and acknowledge it. i just want to write the best story i can. tbh, i literally have like, 2 big events im working towards but like i haven't planned out anything really im just making it up as i go along so haha, yeah, it's a story from feeling, so i promise your reviews are really being read and thought about chapter by chapter.**

 **anyways, this chapter... madasaku madasaku madasaku madasaku madasaku omg.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Punishment**

There was something that hadn't changed in Konoha, despite the different era's, and that was the speed and amount of gossip. Sakura wondered if the other villages were as bad as Konoha with gossip. It seemed that despite shinobi having a proclivity to keep secrets from enemies and outsiders, the internal grapevine grew fast and thick and whispered constantly. There seemed to be an endless amount of things to talk about, and most of it revolved around Sakura, the Nine-Tails and Mito. It had come from several of the shinobi who'd accompanied Hashirama and witnessed everything that had happened in the battle.

All of Konoha was now under the impression that Sakura was some legendary un-killable kunoichi. It wasn't a secret that Mito now held the Nine-Tails inside herself, and both of their reputations had sky-rocketed.

For Mito, it didn't mean too much change, but there were some people who became warier of her. The difference in the way she was treated and looked at compared to how Naruto was seen, broke Sakura's heart. Mito was looked on as less of a monster, and more just with some caution, while he had been hated and despised. It wasn't fair, but she couldn't blame anyone for it, so she kept the little flickers of resentment she felt deep inside.

Sakura, however, was treated in two new different and extreme manners. On one hand, a small number of people looked at her like she was some kind of unnatural thing to avoid death like she had. But those people were few and far between. The others treated her like she was some god. She knew it would pass, but it was embarrassing, to say the least, when people bowed to her in the street. For the most part, however, Sakura felt like it was just curiosity that people looked at her with, especially since people didn't know whether or not to believe the gossip about Madara carrying her through the village. His actions had seemed so out of character for him that she now understood why he had no problem. If people didn't see it with their own eyes, they wouldn't believe it.

But in the eyes of Shikata Nara, she saw very little that was decipherable. Like she'd promised Shikaru, she came by his house to speak with Shikata. She'd waited a few days because first, he hadn't come to the hospital, and second, she'd been busy. He'd been out, so she sat on their usual place on the balcony with some tea and the shogi board, waiting for him to come back.

He'd returned from his training, seen her, changed and then sat silently across her from. She made the first move. From his retaliatory move, it was clear to her that his heart wasn't in the game. He let her win easily. Sakura sipped her tea and looked at him. He sat moodily, staring at the board with disinterest. His shoulders were slumped; not in his usual manner of boredom, but heavily.

"So what did you learn?" Sakura asked him.

There was no point in asking Shikata the traditional way what on earth he was thinking when he decided to come after her. His intellectual abilities meant that he could be out of touch with his emotions, and so she knew she had to get into his head before she could get anywhere else.

Shikata briefly glanced at her, before she looked at the shogi board again.

"Each piece has a role to play," he said. "If a piece is moved into an unfavourable position, another must be sacrificed for its mistakes."

"Sacrificed, huh?" Sakura mused with an ironic twist to her mouth.

Wasn't that exactly what she had been in Indra and Asura's hands?

"Is that what you think I did? Sacrificed myself for you?"

Shikata swallowed. "What else do call that?"

Sakura felt like she really, truly, finally understood what Itachi had done that day.

"Love," she said with a soft smile.

Shikata's eyes widened with surprise and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"It was love."

She leaned over and placed a hand on his cheek. He stiffened under her touch.

"I love you, Shikata," she said.

She drew back her hand and grinned with amusement at the contortion and reddening of his face. She laughed a little.

"How can you laugh?" He asked her, his voice strained. "I never should have let them go," he whispered. "I knew it would end badly, but I - "

"You were just being a child," Sakura said with a shrug. "Impulse and instinct can be useful tools in our lives, Shikata, but you're smarter and better than that." She looked at him seriously. "You understand that if I were anyone else, I'm dead, right?"

He nodded.

"I don't understand why all you Nara have to learn things the hard way," Sakura muttered under her breath.

He quirked an eyebrow, wanting to know what she said, but she just gave a small shake of her head and shrugged.

"The burden of your intellect is that you'll be relied on to make decisions that will either kill your teammates or keep them alive. Are you prepared for that?"

Shikata gave a shaking nod.

"That's not good enough, Shikata!" Sakura snapped. "You can't hesitate when your friends and village are in danger. What are you going to do, Shikata?"

"I'll…" he trailed off.

"You'll what?" Sakura demanded.

He seemed to shrink back from her, confused and scared of her sudden change in attitude.

"What are you going to do? Lives are in danger, Shikata! Decide! Will they live or die?"

"Live!" Shikata yelled. "I'll make sure everyone lives!"

His breath was quick and his eyes fierce. He stared at her, and after a moment, Sakura let her hard and mean facade go. She gave him a smile, and he sat back, blinking with shock at his outburst. She put her hand on his head.

"Well done, Shika," she quietly, comfortingly. "Well done."

Shikata looked at her, and finally, he let go of everything he had been holding inside and cried.

* * *

Madara sat before the elders of the Uchiha clan with irritation. They droned on about useless matters he had little time for, and only began to pay attention when they brought up marriage. They were getting nervous about his lack of an heir, his inactivity in finding a wife, and general lack of care about the whole matter.

"There is an heir," Madara reminded them.

"Lady Matsuri is adamant that Kagami will not be the heir," Kana Uchiha said.

"I'm aware of her intentions," Madara said. "I was speaking about Kaito Uchiha. I've spoken with him already, and he understands his position."

They murmured between themselves.

"Lord Madara, we understand you've been spending time with Lady Sakura," one of the elders said after a moment.

He raised an eyebrow.

"What of it?" He asked.

"Indeed Lady Sakura is a respectable kunoichi, and our clan is greatly indebted to her, but we would advise against pursuing a romantic attachment with her."

Madara took a deep breath. He knew this was coming. He wondered how long it would take for the old fools to try and meddle in his life.

"Is that so?" He asked sardonically. "Is there any particular reason?"

"The Uchiha is a noble clan, whose lineage can be traced directly back to the Sage of Six Paths. But, Lady Sakura is… below us, for lack of a better term. She has no clan, no family, and can only offer a prestigious place in the village, of which you have already. Added to the fact that she's unable to have children. There is no benefit to involving her more in our clan than she already is."

Silence fell in the room, and Madara fought himself to stay calm and collected.

"These are the moments I wish my brother were here to deal with this farce," Madara stated with a disgusted twist to his mouth.

"Lord Madara, that is no way to - "

Madara's dark gaze silenced the room.

"I would suggest, _honoured elders_ ," he spoke with sarcasm, "that you reexamine your opinion of Lady Sakura before you call me before you to discuss this again. Because if I marry anyone, be assured that the _only_ choice for me is her."

* * *

"So. Your punishment."

Hashirama's eyes were filled with a gleeful cheek that made Sakura shiver.

"Each of the clans has requested that you have dinner with them."

Sakura frowned, confused.

"What?"

"A formal dinner where you can be introduced to the clans as a whole."

Sakura looked at him tiredly.

"I have to go to eight parties?"

Hashirama nodded and grinned.

"Yes, you do. The Sarutobi are expecting you in two days time."

Sakura groaned.

"While you're still on limited chakra use, make use of your time by forming stronger ties with the clans," Hashirama said. "All the clans believe you favour the Uchiha, so it'll be good for you to show your face around them more often."

Sakura scrunched up her nose.

"It's not my fault the Uchiha seem to invade my life without prompting all the time," she muttered.

Hashirama laughed.

"Perhaps not. But it'll do you good, and you maybe even meet people you connect with and feel more connected to your life now."

Sakura twisted her lips thoughtfully.

"You might be right," she murmured. S

he looked up at him and saw Hashirama was grinning at her.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

He gave her a shrug.

"I don't know, it must be your imagination."

Sakura was highly doubtful of that. She excused herself and went back to the hospital to finish off her work, feeling like there was some other intention behind this, but she couldn't figure out what.

* * *

Tobirama sensed Sakura leave Hashirama's office and went in after she was gone.

"You didn't tell her the truth, did you?"

Hashirama gave him a smile. Tobirama sighed.

"She's not going to be happy with you."

Hashirama laughed.

"It's punishment," he said. "It's not supposed to be enjoyable."

Tobirama shook his head.

"She'll figure it out eventually, and then she'll come for you," he warned Hashirama.

"Come on, Tobi, let's make a bet how long it'll take for her and him to come in here and yell."

"I know better than to make a bet with you, Hashirama," Tobirama said. "I'm leaving within the hour, I'm just here to say good-bye."

Hashirama became serious.

"Be safe, brother," he said.

Tobirama nodded.

"Always am."

* * *

The Sarutobi household was friendly and open. She hadn't had a lot of contact with Sasuke Sarutobi, but when she had, it was always pleasant. He had a similar presence to Lord Third but was lacking the distinction of a Hokage, that air of command and authority that she remembered from Lord Third and Lady Tsunade. Sakura had dressed nicely, in a flowing skirt that reached her mid-calf and a v-necked singlet made from nice silk-like material. Her hair was braided over her shoulder and when she saw how long it was getting, she wondered if she should cut it again. She was greeted at the door to the Sarutobi main house by Sasuke, his wife, the three-year-old Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Welcome, Sakura," Sasuke said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me," Sakura replied.

Keiko greeted her with a smile and a bow, and Hiruzen looked at her curiously. She could see the intelligence in his eyes. She smiled and then crouched down to be at his eye level.

"Hello," she said, holding out her hand in greeting. "I'm Sakura."

Hiruzen looked at her hand, and then after a moment, he took it. Sakura wrapped her fingers around his small hand and they shook hands for a moment.

"I'm Hiruzen Sarutobi," he said. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," she said. "I hope we can be friends."

"You're a bit older than me, but I think we could make it work," he said, surprisingly thoughtful and serious.

Sakura held in a giggle. "

That's good to hear," she replied.

"Come on inside," Keiko said, taking her son's hand.

"He's a smart kid," Sakura said to Sasuke.

He nodded proudly.

"He is, and already he's showing skill far above his age," he told her.

Sakura smiled as he babbled about his son, thinking that if only he knew what she did, he would probably keel over with overflowing pride. The dinner was simple and nice, with good food and constant conversation. Sakura was seated between Natsuo and another young Sarutobi named Haru. When dinner was finished and the mothers took their children home, or to rest, and the adults stayed to drink sake, Sakura began to understand the purpose behind the dinner. She was surrounded by Sarutobi men. It was a clear indicator of intent. When she had a moment to herself, she tugged on Natsuo's shirt.

"This this what I think it is?" She asked, raised eyebrows.

He gave her a sheepish grin.

"Can you blame us?"

"Even you?" Sakura was a little surprise.

She'd encountered Natsuo a few times at the hospital, and once or twice in town, but she wouldn't call him a friend exactly. He gave a half-hearted shrug.

"Well, there's no harm in trying?"

She laughed a little.

"I hope this isn't going to make things awkward," she said quietly. "Should I just pretend I don't know anything?"

Natsuo glanced around the room.

"Probably," he replied.

Sakura sighed and looked at him apologetically.

"You're a nice guy, Natsuo, but I - "

He held up his hand and shook his head.

"No, no," he said with a laugh. "Don't do that. I already sensed you weren't interested. It's not a big deal, I've got my eye on a Yamanaka anyway," he winked.

Sakura gave him a grateful smile.

"I can help if you like?" She offered.

"I might just take you up on that offer," he grinned. "I hope this means we can be friends, at the very least."

"Of course," Sakura smiled. "I'd like that."

She spent the rest of the evening alongside Natsuo and Haru, getting to know them better while they fended off the more persistent men of the clan for her. She didn't want to completely disregard what Hashirama had told her, there was merit in forming new friendships amongst the clans. Natsuo and Haru were both entertaining. Natsuo was cheerful and teasing, and Haru was known as a flirt within his clan and Sakura could see why. He was very smooth and charming and handsome. Natsuo laughed and joked that Haru had half the young women in the village after him, and Sakura didn't think it was as much of a joke as they made it out to be. She said good-bye to Sasuke and Keiko, thanking them both for a nice evening, and headed home, accompanied by Natsuo who said it was the gentlemanly thing to do.

"Just so you know, you won't have to worry about anyone pursuing you, at least from our clan," he told her.

"Oh really?" Sakura asked, amused. "I'm not sure if I should be happy or offended."

Natsuo laughed.

"I don't mean it like that," he said. "There's just a lot of speculation that someone very intimidating already has a claim on your affections. Most of the Sarutobi men would prefer not to get on the bad side of the Uchiha."

Sakura huffed with annoyance and looked away without responding.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, nervously.

"I just wish everyone would stop gossiping. It's irritating. It's not like I'm dating anyone," she said, feeling a little grumpy.

Admittedly, it had only been less than a week since the ramen incident, still, Sakura did say she wouldn't say no if he asked, but he hadn't said a word.

"You're not?" Natsuo asked with some surprise.

"No," Sakura replied shortly. "I have not been asked on a date by anyone."

Natsuo peered at her.

"You want to be?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

Natsuo chuckled.

"All right. Then let's go on a date."

She stared at him.

"That's not what I meant," she said.

He gave her a grin.

"Oh, I know," he said. "But maybe if you do go out on a date with somebody, people will stop gossiping about supposed relationships, and then two things could happen: you'll be asked out on a lot of dates by different people, and you'll be asked out on a date by the person you clearly want to be asked out by. A little competition never hurt anyone."

Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully, a small grin spreading across her face.

"What's in it for you?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"We both might get what we want," he said, a sparkle in his eye.

"Ah," Sakura said, understanding. "So, the Yamanaka girl does like you?"

"Oh, definitely," Natsuo grinned. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Sakura laughed. She held out her hand and he shook it.

"We have a deal," she said.

"I'll pick you up in three days time. Dress fancy, maybe a little risque. We're going to go all out," he winked.

She smiled playfully.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

Sakura, Matsuri and Mito walked through the village together with Matsuri and Mito's children. Sakura carried Kagami on her hip, and he excitedly glanced around at the people and the stalls passing by. Mito and Matsuri rescued Sakura from all her paperwork, leaving Hikari despondent since she had been tasked to complete half the mountain of it while Sakura escaped.

"I'm so glad that Shouta looks so well," Matsuri said to Sakura. "I've never seen him look so relaxed and free."

Sakura smiled.

"Well it couldn't have happened without your intervention," she said.

"Is this your student?" Mito asked. "The Uchiha boy?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Can I ask what happened to him?" Mito inquired. "Why do you say he looks different?"

"He was sent to the battlefield too young," Matsuri said bitterly.

"Ah," Mito said.

"He was only ten, and he was caught in the crossfire of a fire jutsu," she explained. "It was a miracle he survived, but his body was burned."

"I've been working the last few months with him to help heal some of the burn scars, loosen the skin and give him back mobility," Sakura said.

"It's worked?" Mito asked, surprised. "After so long?"

Sakura grinned.

"Of course it did. What do you think I am?" She laughed, then shook her head slightly. "Hikari's made it her mission to create the perfect balm for him. Life-long treatment for a real and active life is a better alternative than a life of misery."

Mito and Matsuri nodded sombrely, they, more than Sakura, knew how children were used by the clans. Sakura was glad those barbaric practices were outlawed in her time. Genin and younger had no place on the frontlines.

"It is good that the one thing we can all agree on now, is that the children will grow up safer," Mito said.

Matsuri nodded.

"We're lucky that both our clan leaders felt so strongly about it."

A trestle table of leather-bound books caught Sakura's eye. She stopped and stared at them. After a moment's thought, she bought three blank books.

"What will you do with those?" Mito asked her curiously.

Sakura gave a secretive smile.

"I know someone who loves reading," she said. "I thought I'd try and write something a little more high-class than his usual tastes."

Both women looked at her with quizzical brows, and then Matsuri sighed.

"Someone you used to know?" She asked.

Sakura shrugged, that same smile on her face. Mito and Matsuri shared a look.

"Ah, Lady Sakura." Sakura heard a voice call her name.

She turned to see Asami Senju smiling at her.

"Asami," she said with some surprise.

"Hello, Asami," Mito greeted her.

Asami gave both Mito and Matsuri little bows of her head.

"Lady Mito, Lady Matsuri."

"It's nice to see you again," Matsuri said with a smile.

"Is that your newborn?" Asami asked, her eyes wide with interest.

Matsuri smiled.

"Yes," she said. "Her name is Sakiko."

Asami cooed over the baby softly.

"She's lovely."

"She was named for Sakura," Matsuri said.

Asami looked at Sakura with interest, and Sakura blushed.

"Really? How lucky," Asami said.

Matsuri laughed.

"I hope so," she replied. "Sakiko is currently the only member of my family whose life hasn't been saved by Sakura. We're hoping it stays that way."

Mito smiled, and Sakura shook her head.

"Would you like some lunch?" Mito asked the two of them. "Asami and her mother make the most wonderful pies."

Asami blushed.

"Sure," Sakura said. She tickled Kagami's stomach. "Kagami's hungry too, aren't you, little one."

Kagami giggled.

"We've upgraded from out pie cart into a small shop now," Asami told them. "I was just on my way back from buying some ingredients."

She had a brown paper bag in her arms.

"Then lead the way!" Matsuri said.

Faced with the matriarch of the Senju clan, a reluctantly looked upon young female leader of the Uchiha, and Sakura, Asami was forced to sit and eat with the three of them. Her mother was more than happy to allow the small break for her daughter. Sakura discovered that Asami was not a fully trained shinobi. Her father and older brother were talented, but she discovered she shared a love of cooking like her mother when she was young, and happily, her father allowed her to choose her own path. Sakura found herself watching and listening, more than talking, and in doing so, she overheard whispers on the street of 'demon' and 'nine-tails.' It was clear by the tense set of Mito's shoulders that she also overheard them.

"They're ignorant," Sakura whispered to her. "They don't know what they're saying."

Mito gave her a small, grateful smile.

"People are always afraid of what they don't understand. But sometimes fears are justified, after all, this is the Nine-Tails. One day, something may happen and I could lose control."

"That won't happen," Sakura said.

She truly didn't know if Mito ever lost control of the Nine-Tails, but she somehow doubted it. She saw Asami and Matsuri giving them curious looks, but Mito quickly changed the topic of conversation, and Sakura went back to listening and thinking. She didn't know what training Naruto had gone through to gain control of the Nine-Tails, and part of her felt that no matter what, he was going to be the only one that could do it. Somehow, she just knew that it was his role, and his place in life and Mito becoming the jinchuuriki was the first step in that journey.

"What do you think, Sakura?" Matsuri asked her.

Sakura blinked.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you busy tonight? Mito invited us all for dinner."

"Oh." Sakura shook her head and grinned. "Sorry. I have a date."

There was silence, and then an explosion.

"What!"

"Really!? With who?"

Sakura cringed away from the eagerness, covering Kagami's ears from the loudness.

"With Madara?" Matsuri squealed. "Finally!"

"Uh no," Sakura said, clearing her throat.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Matsuri asked, confused. "Who else would you be dating?"

"Natsuo Sarutobi," Sakura said, wincing away at her tone.

"I've seen him a few times," Asami said thoughtfully. "He seems very kind."

 _"Sarutobi?"_ Matsuri looked betrayed.

"Did you have dinner with the Sarutobi's?" Mito asked, a small smile on her face.

"Oh yes," Sakura drawled. "Don't be angry when your husband comes home with two black eyes."

Mito laughed.

"I'm sorry. Natsuo Sarutobi?" Matsuri asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Sakura answered.

"Why?"

Sakura sighed.

"Because he asked me."

Matsuri narrowed her eyes.

"What about Madara?"

Sakura shrugged.

"He hasn't asked me."

"Mada love Kuku," Kagami said.

Everyone paused and looked at him and then they all laughed.

"What have you been telling him!?" Sakura cried, hugging Kagami, who was a little confused but happy at the affection.

Matsuri grinned.

"She makes a fair point," Mito said. "Unless Madara asks her, they're not dating."

"Exactly," Sakura said. "I told him I would say yes if he asked, and he hasn't."

Matsuri sat back.

"I'm not happy."

"Clearly," Sakura smiled. "I'll tell you a secret." She leaned in, as did all the other women. "It's just for show."

"A fake date?" Asami whispered.

Sakura nodded.

"Ah, I understand," Mito said, nodding. "A good plan."

Sakura smiled.

"It's for both of our benefits."

Matsuri looked relieved.

"Well. I hope someone learns his lesson, and fast," Matsuri muttered. "Because, Sakura, there are plenty of young men out there."

"Who knows what might happen," Mito agreed.

"You might be swept off your feet!" Asami swooned.

Sakura giggled.

"I only have eyes for Kagami," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Kagami giggled happily and gave her a kiss back. The trio left Asami to her store and parted ways before heading to their homes and Sakura back to work. She was glad to see that Hikari had finished not just what she'd left her, but half of the rest of it too, and was soundly sleeping on Sakura's desk. Sakura poked her shoulder and the girl startled awake. Sakura laughed and sent her home before she finished the paperwork, checked in with Madoka and then went home herself to get ready for her date.

She put the leather journals she'd bought on the kitchen table, so she wouldn't forget them and then took a bath. Fancy, Natsuo had said. Even risque. It was likely that he knew many more of the 'new' and 'cool' places to go out in Konoha, since she was stuck in the hospital most days and too tired to go out much, nor did she want to go alone which would be likely especially since her two close friends were young mothers.

Sakura dressed according to what Natsuo had said. More like the time she came from than the era she was in. Her hair half-up and half-down, tied back with an intricate clip, leaving off her regularly worn headband. She did make-up that she normally wouldn't wear - her eyes were lined with black, making the green colour really stand out. Her lips were plumped and red. With the purple diamond on her forehead, she thought she looked quite striking.

She channeled Ino in her choice of style, although she was more covered up than Ino had been. She wore a pair of fitted black shinobi pants, that tapered at the bottom of her calves, and sat low on her hips. Her shirt was a loose red camisole of silk and lace. Her midriff was a little more exposed than usual, showing off the toned muscles of her stomach from her belly button to the top of her pants. Sakura had made it a point to find a seamstress who wasn't averse to making new styles of clothes and ordering several things in a style she was more comfortable and familiar with, with her happily large salary. Gladly, she'd managed to create a suitably large wardrobe for herself. She paired her outfit with black heeled sandals and looked in the mirror. A little more risque than she'd ever looked before, and certainly more than was normal for the era, but it made her excited.

There was a knock at the door. She hastily called out that she was coming, and put some of her money into a little pouch, which she sealed in a small scroll and slipped it into the pocket of her pants. She opened the door to see Natsuo standing there. He looked her up and down.

"Woah."

Sakura smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Woah." He repeated. "How lucky am I?"

She smacked his arm.

"Come on, I'm looking forward to tonight, I never go out on the town."

"It's the end of the working week," Natsuo said, offering her his arm. "So there's going to be a lot of people in town."

"Good," Sakura said, closing and locking her door and taking his arm. "Let's have fun."

* * *

Natsuo took her to a bar where there was music, gambling, alcohol, and dancing. The second she walked in, she regretted her shirt. She tugged on the hem, and Natsuo took her by the waist and whispered to have confidence in her ear. She leaned away from the intimacy of his gesture, frowning at him, and he only grinned.

"I'm letting them know you're taken," he explained, his hand tightened on the bare skin at her waist and he drew her closer.

Sakura gave him a look of disapproval, but then shrugged. It was supposed to be a night to just have fun and not be serious. None of it was real, so she relaxed. Natsuo sat them at a table for two, and ordered two honeyed wines from the waiter, "with a kick," he added. The waiter nodded.

"What's the kick?" Sakura asked.

"Purely distilled alcohol," Natsuo said with a smile.

Sakura stared at him.

"What?"

He laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

"If you say so!"

She looked around the bar. There was a dance floor, with gambling booths along one side, and tables around the other, with a stage for the musicians along the back wall.

"What's through there?" Sakura pointed to a door on the back wall.

"Private room," Natsuo said. "Apparently the Hokage is a frequent customer, and the gamblers don't like to show how much money he takes from them."

Sakura laughed. Hashirama was a winner, apparently. Where had Tsunade learned to lose so well?

"At least he can fund the village," she joked.

"Until he runs out of people to bet against!"

Their drinks arrived and Sakura discovered the burning of the 'kick' with the honeyed wine was not terrible. Haru arrived and spotted them, joining them at their table. Three drinks in, and she, Haru and Natsuo were laughing so much she almost fell off her chair, only to be saved by Haru, who was standing. The bar was filling, the music became louder and more lively, and Sakura was having a great time. Haru pulled her to the dance floor, and she jokingly admonished Natsuo for blowing her off since they were on a 'date' but then she saw a group of pretty young Yamanaka walk in, and understood. She wished him luck with a thumbs up as Haru spun her around.

As she danced with Haru, she realised that a small circle was forming around them, and people were watching and clapping. She smiled widely. This was exactly what she needed, the release of all her tension and worries. Haru confidently twirled her and a lifted her and held her as she leaned back, stretching an arm out. She laughed as she stood back up, and the circle closed as everyone started dancing again. She felt Haru's hand snake a little low on her back, and she slipped away from him, feeling uncomfortable with the direction their little dance was taking.

Hot and sweating with her mind a fuzz, Sakura made her way back to her table, only to see Natsuo and - most likely - the Yamanaka girl he was aiming for, flirting away. She smiled and decided to get some fresh air. She made her way past the bathroom and out the back door, into the little alleyway outside at the back of the bar and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

In her mind, she remembered the days before, before the war, when she'd snuck into the bar that Shisui had taken Itachi too to try and get him to 'be human just once before hell breaks loose' and been caught spying by Kakashi. Kakashi of course, understood Sakura's temptation to see an Itachi under the influence, and it was the one incredibly childish night that they had that ended in the two of them running away from the mock-furious Itachi and amused Shisui across the rooftops of Konoha, and Shisui falling drunk into the lake.

She smiled softly to herself, remembering the way Itachi had laughed, the rare laugh that came bubbling up from within. That beautiful, free sound. She opened her eyes and took a deep breath, finding nostalgia instead of sadness, and fondness for the memory. Feeling calmer and more collected, Sakura decided it was time for her to go home. She went back inside to say good-bye to Haru and Natsuo. She gave Haru a quick kiss on the cheek, fending off his drunk advances with slaps to his hands, and gave Natsuo a hug, whispering thanks.

"He's a good one," she winked at the Yamanaka girl, who blushed.

She smiled and turned, and ran into the last person she thought she'd see.

"Madara."

She blurted out his name in shock. He just stared at her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We were gambling!" Hashirama came from seemingly nowhere and drunkenly declared.

His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Sakura!" He said. "You look incredible!"

Sakura laughed slightly.

"Thank you," she said, feeling herself blush a little. "And you look drunk."

She could feel Madara's eyes on her still and sensed Natsuo and the girl behind her watching them curiously.

Hashirama boomed out a laugh.

"Of course I am! It's the best way to live!"

Madara still hadn't spoken.

"I was going home," she said awkwardly, trying to inch passed the two of them.

"Nonsense!" Hashirama denied her exit. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I might die! We must drink to my good health," he declared dramatically.

Sakura sighed and then shrugged, smiling.

"I guess I have no choice then," she said.

Hashirama grinned.

"I knew I liked you." He turned to the barkeep. "Kenji! Three honeyed wines with a kick!" He demanded.

Kenji, the barkeep, nodded.

"Take our table," Natsuo offered, standing. "We were leaving."

Sakura saw him holding the girl's hand and grinned.

"Thanks," she said to them.

Natsuo winked at her.

"I enjoyed our date tonight Sakura," he called out over his shoulder. "Let's do it again sometime!"

Sakura waved at him and took a seat. Hashirama pulled up a third chair.

"You were on a date?" He asked her.

She shrugged. Madara still hadn't said a word, but at least he had moved and sat across from her. She didn't look at him.

"Yeah. Isn't that what you told me to do?" She asked Hashirama, with a raised eyebrow. "You're the one that's sending me to the clans to meet the young men."

Hashirama looked sheepish and then laughed out loud.

"Ah, you figured it out!"

"It was painfully obvious," she said. "That was Natsuo Sarutobi. He asked me to come here and I said yes," she said.

"He left with another girl," Hashirama pointed out.

Sakura smiled.

"It was more of a friendship date."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madara's shoulder relax ever-so-slightly. Their drinks arrived and Hashirama and Sakura continued to talk animatedly, with Madara sitting in silence. Haru came back to see her.

"Come dance with me again, Sakura," he slurred.

Sakura looked at Hashirama who just shrugged and then she left with Haru to dance again. He spun her out, and on the way back, she caught Madara's eyes for the first time. Dark. Brooding. Her heart thumped. She collided with Haru, who held her tightly as they swayed together with the music. The next time she looked at the table, Hashirama was gone. Madara looked at her and then walked out the front door. Sakura untangled herself from Haru and rushed out to follow him, ignoring Haru's protests. As soon as she opened the door, her wrist was caught, and she was flickered away.

She didn't know where she was, and her world was filled with black. Black night. Black eyes. Black hair. Black shadow around the two of them. Sakura swallowed and she felt his fingertips play across the skin of her bare stomach. She shivered. Madara still hadn't spoken to her, but his eyes staring into hers said everything. She felt his hand grip her hip, the very tips of his fingers just in her waistband. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt his body tremble. He breathed hot and heavy, and her heart raced. Unable to contain herself, Sakura gripped the front of his shirt and their lips crashed together.

She tasted heat and wine and sake as they kissed passionately, her back pressed against a cool wall, his hand pulling her hips to him. Sakura felt like she was losing her mind as she kissed him. She was lost in him, in Madara. A groan tore from his throat, and he deepened the kiss, and Sakura's legs trembled with the passion she felt and the feeling of their tongues clashing. She took her hand from his shirt and wrapped it around his neck and in his hair.

She moaned, feeling her stomach coil with desire like it hadn't done in so long. Suddenly, he pulled back.

"Sakura."

His voice was low and guttural. Her name was a question and a statement. She looked at him, and for the first time since she woke up. She was ready.

"Madara," she breathed his name, put her hands on his shoulders and jumped up slightly, wrapped her legs around his waist.

He gripped her to him and flickered them away until they reached his house. Sakura didn't let go out get down when they arrived. She pressed her lips to his neck as he carried her to his bedroom. When he closed the door behind her, the atmosphere between them changed. She slowly untangled herself from him, arms and then legs and stepped back, feeling suddenly shy. He licked his lips and then told her to sit.

She was confused, but she did as he said. He knelt before her, and she didn't realise what he was doing until she felt her hands on her legs, slide down her calves and one by one, remove her shoes. She swallowed, goosebumps appeared on her skin. He looked up at her, took her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed the inside of her palm before he pulled her back to her feet. With some hesitation, her fingers played with the hem on his shirt, and slowly he raised his arms, and she pulled it over his head.

"Now you sit," she whispered, taking in the sight of his bare chest, broad shoulders and his muscular form with a little lick of her lips.

He gave her a little lift of his lips and did as she said. She took off his shoes for him, and he stood again. They stood close together, and Madara's hands moved up her arms from her wrists and over her shoulders, across her collarbones. He brought one hand, his fingertips brushing her sternum, drawing them lightly down her middle and her eyes fluttered between open and shut until they reached her pants. There, he hesitated. Then, slowly, he lowered himself again to his knees, kissing the places that his hand brushed down as he went. She shivered as he kissed the skin under her belly button, and she swallowed as he slowly pulled down her pants.

It was so slow it was almost torturous. He missed the bare skin of her upper thighs that was revealed as he continued to pull them down. They dropped to the floor, and he slowly rose up again, and she was left standing in her underwear and camisole. Sakura felt nervous. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. His hands snaked their way up her legs and continued to press against her skin, pulling up her camisole as they came higher. One hand found the tie of her chest bindings and undid them. As her camisole rose, covering her face as he pulled it off, her bindings fell to the floor, revealing her bare chest. She heard him breathe out and shivered, feeling her nipples harden. When the camisole was dropped to the floor, Sakura looked away nervously and tried to bring her hands to her chest to cover up, but he lightly took her wrists.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

With trembling lips, she reached up on her toes and lightly pressed her lips to his. She drew back, and he hooked his thumbs around his waistband and pulled off his pants and underwear, and he stood naked before her. She took in the sight of him and swallowed before she slipped out of her own underwear. Naked before one another, they looked in each other's eyes and Sakura felt an unbelievable sense of vulnerability but a sense of safety and comfort. He reached out and took her hand, and walked her over to the bed. He whispered for her to lay back, and she did. Madara loomed over her, his knees around her thighs, his hands at each of her shoulders.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura," he whispered to her, looking into her eyes.

Sakura swallowed, feeling too overcome with emotions for words.

"Madara, I - "

She cut off, not sure how to speak what she felt. He brought his lips down to kiss her cheek, their noses brushed as he moved to the other cheek.

"You're mine," he breathed in her ear.

She nodded, feeling his leg move from beside hers to between them, moving and separating them. She brought her hand up to his cheek.

"And you're mine," she said.

He brought his lips down to hers again, and they kissed gently as he slowly lowered his body down to hers.

* * *

After their lovemaking, Sakura lay with her head on his chest, listening to the strong, steady heartbeat. Madara's arm was wrapped around her, his hand held her shoulder. She moved her hand across from his stomach to hug him.

"What are you thinking?" He murmured to her tiredly.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"You're lying," he said, sounding a little more awake. "What's wrong?"

Sakura grimaced a little before she let out a little breath.

"I'm scared," she admitted quietly.

She felt him still slightly and then he sat up, and she moved away. He looked at her, his hand caressing her face.

"Of what?" He asked her.

"Everyone I ever cared about is gone," she said, her voice catching.

She looked down at the bed, her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from him, swinging up to a sitting position, her legs hanging off the bed.

"This wasn't - I shouldn't have done this," she muttered.

She stared at the wooden floor, then at her hands. Her mind racing with thoughts she couldn't grasp, all she knew was that she felt intensely afraid. Madara wrapped an arm around her waist, his lips rested on her bare shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sakura," he said to her. "You don't have to be afraid. This wasn't a mistake."

She swallowed.

"How can you know that?" She whispered.

He moved his lips to her neck and hugged her tighter against his chest.

"Because I do," he said simply. "Look at me, Sakura."

She sniffed and hesitated before she turned slightly to look at him. He was looking at her so softly, so lovingly. Everything inside her told her to run, to get away, but she couldn't move. She couldn't move because it was him, she realised. The look in his eye that held her there, it was the truth. She blinked and a tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed the place it was.

"Come back to bed," he said quietly.

Sakura nodded and they resumed their position, and he held her a little more tightly than before.

"I love you, Sakura," he said.

Sakura swallowed. She felt it. She did, she felt it strongly. She wanted to say it, but her throat closed up and she couldn't speak. Instead, she turned her face to him, pulled herself up a little to look over him more clearly, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"You know, usually you're supposed to take a girl out before you take her to bed," she teased him quietly.

He smirked at her and brushed some hair back behind her ear.

"Usually girls don't come back in time and bring their tempting fashions with them, and go on fake dates."

Sakura giggled.

"How about we go out for some breakfast?" Madara suggested.

She bopped him lightly on the nose.

"We have to see Hashirama off," she reminded him.

He made a face.

"He ruins everything," he scowled.

"Let's get some lunch," she said instead. "Maybe I can convince them to cook breakfast food."

"Okay," he kissed her temple. "Go to sleep."

She settled back against his chest. The anxiety from earlier settled in her again, the fear curled up and made a place in her heart, turning into a dream where Sakura was all alone and couldn't escape it. It swallowed her and she woke with a bleak, heaviness in her soul she felt would crush her.


	17. 16: Fear

**hey guys,**

 **sorry this chapter feels so late to me! it's a little shorter than the others! anyway, the next chapters are gonna be more content filled, but this chapter is more for Sakura working out her feelings and etc! :)**

 **i will have some answers to some reviews and more in the next upload! i just really wanted to get this up as fast as I could.**

 **hopefully in the next 36 hrs next upload is coming..**

 **alex xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Fear**

Madara felt Sakura slip out of the bed, trying not to disturb him. He kept his breathing deep and even, and watched her through mostly closed eyes, glimpsing at her naked form through his dark lashes.

His heart clenched and rolled at the sight of her. His mind played over the memories of the night before. The way her eyes softened with feeling, but still held that little spark of determination he so loved in them. The way her body trembled and shook under his touch, the way that she bit her lip unconsciously making his knees weak. He could still feel her hot breath in his ear, her fingernails digging into his skin, the way they moved together. He swallowed. She was everything, everything he'd ever dreamed of and wanted.

But that look in her eyes before they went to sleep, the feelings that she tried to suppress worried him and his heart clenched because as much as he knew his feelings for her, as much as he was certain of her… he knew that she wasn't. The night wasn't a mistake, but he was beginning to doubt if she was really ready for it. She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall, and Madara felt like if he moved or spoke, she'd break. There was something so fragile about her at that moment. Her usual strength had vanished and she looked small and frightened, her shoulder slightly curled forward, and her arms wrapped around herself like she was trying to hold herself together. He knew that she thought he was still asleep, otherwise he couldn't imagine her ever showing such vulnerableness.

She was scared of losing him, she'd made that much clear before they fell asleep. Even though he felt immense joy knowing that, he also didn't miss the fact that she hadn't said that she loved him. That the most she'd even voiced about her feelings was the reciprocal 'you're mine' she had uttered, and he knew that possessive speech didn't portray true feelings. It made him nervous. He felt like she was going to disappear, and if she did, he wasn't sure if he'd survive it. That knowledge of his own dependency on her made him feel like the biggest fool in the world. Flirtation, fleeting moments together, and a single night shared in passion did not mean they were tied together in any way, as much as he wished they were.

He saw her begin to take deep breaths, her back rising and falling and he frowned a little. He could feel the unease, the panic rolling off her body. He didn't understand what exactly she was so terrified of, but whatever it was, it wasn't going to be easy for her to get past. He moved his leg, and she suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and panic and turned back to him. He blinked tiredly, feigning waking.

"Good morning," she said quietly, pulling the blanket of the bed up and around her.

Madara lifted himself up to his elbows.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a soft smile. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied with a fake smile and distance in her eyes. "Just thinking."

Madara didn't push her. He sat up completely and wiped his eyes and looked out the window. Dawn had broken.

"I should go," Sakura murmured. "I need to change my clothes."

She stood to dress, and Madara watched her as she moved around, putting on the same clothes as the night before. Madara leaned over and picked up his shirt from the floor and passed it to her.

"Wear this over the top," he said. "It's a little cool out."

She gave him a grateful little smile and slipped on his shirt. It was far too big, two of her could have fit inside it. She giggled lightly.

"I'll see you later," she said, a foot on the window.

"Sakura," Madara called to her just before she jumped out.

She looked back at him questioningly. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, so he just shook his head.

"Nothing. I'll see you later."

She gave a quick smile and left. Madara fell back on his bed, linked his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't as happy or peaceful as he imagined he would feel after being with Sakura. He was worried. He wanted her to be happy, and now he wondered if he really understood how to do that.

* * *

Hashirama left with a small retinue of shinobi to accompany him to the border of Hot Water and Frost two days after they were supposed to leave, due to Kumo changing the arranged day. Madara, aided by Shikaru and Sakura, was left in charge of Konoha in his absence. After the departure of the Hokage, Sakura arrived at the hospital and Hikari immediately noticed that there was something off about her. Sakura usually didn't fidget, but she was picking at the hem of her sleeve. She seemed out of focus when she was usually always ready for anything. Hikari swallowed with some anxiety, remembering the last time that she'd seen Sakura act like that was some months earlier.

She left Sakura in her office and went to find Shouta. She found him in the back gardens of the hospital, directing the final building touches on the greenhouses.

"Almost finished?" Hikari asked him.

He nodded.

"I'd say we can begin to prepare soil tomorrow," he said.

"That's good," Hikari said, rocking back on her heels. "Lady Sakura's been looking forward to this."

"I know." Shouta looked at her and underneath his still annoyingly long hair, she saw him frown. "What's wrong?"

She didn't know quite how to word it.

"I think something happened to Lady Sakura," Hikari said in a low voice. "She's a little off."

"It's not unusual for people to have up and down days," Shouta sighed.

Hikari shook her head.

"No, Shouta, it's like what she used to be. Before you met her when she was sad all the time."

Shouta looked at Hikari with a critical eye.

"Are you worried?"

Hikari nodded, bit her lip and looked down.

"Lord Hokage left today, but I need to take some paperwork to his office for approval. Perhaps Lord Madara will know if something is wrong," Shouta said thoughtfully.

Hikari looked at him in surprise, she hadn't expected him to be so curious or inquisitive.

"Lord Madara is scary," she whispered.

Shouta gave her a little smirk and ruffled her hair.

"He's just a little…intense."

Hikari slapped his hand from her hair.

"Stop that. I'm not a kid," she hissed, annoyed. "I'm almost fifteen."

Shouta rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Come on," he said, collecting some papers from the wooden bench by the back door of the hospital.

Hikari looked at him in some confusion and he looked back with impatience.

"Hokage's office," he said, pointing at the paper.

Hikari gasped with realisation followed him through the village to Hokage Tower.

"Oh," she said with delight. "They're finally building the academy."

"Good," Shouta said quietly. "Children should learn in safety."

Hikari gave him a sympathetic look and had a strange urge to take his hand. She kept both her hands clasped tightly behind her back. Hikari and Shouta were stopped inside the Tower by two guards.

"Where are you two headed?"

"I have papers from Lady Sakura for Lord Madara," Shouta said.

"And who are you?" The guard asked, looking them up and down suspiciously.

"We're Lady Sakura's students," Hikari replied, standing tall and not liking the tone the guard was taking.

"Hmph. Right. Working on the weekend, is she?"

"The hospital never closes," Shouta replied evenly.

The guard looked at him closely then shrugged.

"Lord Madara's taken up the Hokage's office," he said to them.

Shouta and Hikari walked off past him and up the stairs to the second level. The Hokage, Lord Madara, and Lord Tobirama all had their own offices in the Tower on the same level. For Hikari, walking in the halls that were used by these great leaders was a little daunting. Shouta knocked on the closed door to the Hokage's office and after a moment they heard the muffled sounds of a voice tell them to come in. Lord Madara and Lord Shikaru were inside - two people that Hikari was intimidated by. She'd seen the look of disappointment and disapproval on Lord Shikaru's face when the two of them returned to the village with his son and the unconscious Lady Sakura, and it had hit her hard. Lord Madara's fear and anger had frightened her, even though she'd known it was all justified, and it was hardly soothed by his gruff thanks at the hospital.

Shouta, as always, greeted his clan leader with a kind of respect that Hikari didn't share for her own clan leader. But she hoped, one day, that Danzo would grow up to be a man that wasn't like his father, one that she could look upon with pride.

"Lord Madara, Lord Shikaru," Shouta said.

He passed over several documents to Lord Madara, who took them with a question in his eyes.

"For the greenhouses," Shouta explained. "They're almost finished. Lady Sakura wants the Hokage to read over and sign off on the plants she'd like to cultivate since some of them are foreign to our lands and others are very dangerous."

"Thank you," Lord Madara said.

Hikari swallowed nervously when his eyes landed on her.

"I'll leave this for the Hokage," Lord Madara said, his gaze drifting to Lord Shikaru. "He's more knowledgable about plants."

"Indeed," Lord Shikaru replied.

"Is there something else?" Lord Madara asked.

"Excuse us, Lord Madara, but we weren't sure who to speak too," Shouta said, sounding a little awkward. "Hikari noticed something about Lady Sakura."

Hikari noticed the look of interest in Lord Madara's eyes and the amusement in the face of Lord Shikaru.

"She seemed off," Hikari began nervously.

"Off?" Lord Madara frowned.

Hikari cleared her throat.

"Unfocused," she said in a stronger voice. "She was similar too what she was like a few months ago, so I was worried something had happened. I don't know what we should do."

Lord Madara looked thoughtful.

"This isn't something for either of you two to concern yourselves with," he said after a moment.

"But Lady Sakura is - "

"Probably going to be upset that you didn't talk to her first," Lord Shikaru said.

Hikari shrunk back a little. He gave her a tired smile.

"She's more than capable of taking care of herself," he said. "Your dedication to her is commendable, but you'd better learn not to pry too deep into the lives of shinobi, else you get hurt."

Hikari gave a slow, slightly shamed nod.

"Yes, Lord Shikaru," she said.

"Shouta."

"Yes, Lord Madara?" Shouta said with some surprise.

"I'll confirm it today with Sa - Lady Sakura, but from tomorrow, you'll have morning training with me."

Hikari's eyes widened and she looked at Shouta who seemed completely shocked.

"Y-yes, Lord Madara," he stuttered.

The pair of them left moments later and once they were outside, and Shouta still looked shocked, Hikari shook his arm. Even she understood that what Lord Madara had just offered him was something important and rare.

"Training with Lord Madara!" Hikari squeaked.

"Yeah.." Shouta said, shaking his head. "I never - "

He stopped walking. Hikari gave him a smile when she saw how uncharacteristically emotional he had become.

"You never thought you'd have the chance to be a shinobi, let alone be asked to train with the most powerful member of your clan, and one of the most powerful shinobi in the world," Hikari supplied for him.

He stared at her and gave a small nod. She folded her arms over her chest and appraised him, and he looked at her disconcertedly.

"What?"

"Well." She sighed deeply. "You really need to cut your hair, get it out of your eyes."

He stared at her for a minute.

"Fine," he muttered.

Her eyes lit up and she fell in step beside him as they walked back to the hospital.

"Really?"

"Yes. Fine. You can do it," he said.

Hikari beamed.

"But if you mess it up, I'm never letting you near me again," he threatened.

"Oh, don't worry," Hikari waved her hand off. "I've cut all the Shimura kids hair."

"That explains it," Shouta muttered.

Hikari punched him in the arm and he smirked.

"So what are you going to do for Lady Sakura then?" He questioned.

"Just - " she bit her lip. "I'll just be there for what she needs."

"So will I," Shouta nodded.

Hikari stared at him.

"You sound like you're so grown up, but you're such a little kid still, about to faint over Lord Madara," she teased.

Shouta rolled his eyes again at her.

"As if you didn't when Lady Sakura said that Lord Tobirama had 'high hopes' for you."

She grinned.

"Well. How about we make a deal?"

He looked interested.

"At the end of the next year, let's have a proper battle to see whose training is better."

Shouta smirked.

"You're going to regret that."

Hikari shrugged and grinned wider.

"We'll see!"

* * *

Sakura and Madara met for lunch in the village, and Sakura purposefully chose an Akimichi restaurant since they were the next the clan she was invited to eat with. Hopefully word would spread quickly and Chosume would make sure to let the party be just a party, nothing more. She'd been struggling to rid herself of a sense of anxiety all day. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't seem to focus on her work. But the moment she'd first seen Madara in the morning, it was the first bit of relief she'd had.

She recalled the way he looked at her, and how with his arms around her waist, her shoulders, his fingers twisted in her hair, that she felt alive and on fire. Looking at Madara, she felt safe. Yet, within seconds, that sense of belonging she felt twisted into something tinged with fear and anxiety. She knew that Madara sensed there was something wrong. It was impossible to miss the look of concern in his eye. But she smiled and replied and spoke to him, but when she left and returned to the hospital, she barely remembered anything he'd said.

Sakura closed her office door, drew the curtains and locked the window, and when the room was dark, she laid down on the floor, curled on her side with her cheek on the wood. She breathed. Slow, in and out, trying to find something, anything to hold onto that might help her still the rapid beating in her chest, and the whirlwind in her head. She didn't move when Hikari opened the door suddenly, closed it slowly, and locked it. Sakura heard her put something on one of the chairs, and then the girl lay down on the floor beside her. She rested her head on her hand and reached out for Sakura's hand. Sakura loosely held it. Hikari lay there quietly with her and Sakura concentrated on a freckle on Hikari's cheek, and matched her breathing to the girls until she was calmer. She squeezed Hikari's hand. Hikari gave a little smile, but Sakura saw there was a little fear for her in it.

"Sometimes I forget we're only five years apart," Sakura whispered to her.

"Me too," Hikari said. "You act like an old lady."

Sakura snorted.

"Someone has to keep the hospital running, and make sure the Hokage and his brother and Madara run the village properly."

Hikari smiled.

"You're not their mother," she said. "You should take a break every once in a while, just be a teenager for once."

"I did that last night," Sakura revealed. "I think I did something I shouldn't have."

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm not a little kid. I'm almost fifteen, that's middle-aged for a shinobi."

Sakura smiled.

"But you're still so innocent," she whispered. "I can't put my problems in your head."

Hikari pouted, but her eyes were angry and expressive. She gave Sakura a look she usually only turned on Shouta.

"I know you have your friends, like Lady Matsuri and Lady Mito, but I want to help you too. Maybe I can give you help they can't," Hikari said. "Just because I'm your student and younger than you, doesn't mean I don't know anything."

Sakura stared at her for a moment, remembering how she felt when she was kept in the dark about things to do with Naruto and Sasuke, even Kakashi, and how she had snuck out of the village and done her own thing to learn as much as she could about everything. She had been the same age as Hikari was, and Hikari was right. She wasn't just a girl anymore. She was a shinobi.

"About two years ago, I lost everything and everyone I knew," she said quietly, closing her eyes.

Her relationship with Hikari was something closer to a cousin, or even sister. Nothing like the student-mentor relationship she had with Shouta, or what she'd had with Kakashi.

"I only had Itachi Uchiha, one of my friends, and he only had me."

"I heard Lord Yori say that Lord Madara acted like you and Itachi were the reason behind the Uchiha-Senju alliance," Hikari whispered.

"You're spying on your clan leader?"

"Sometimes," Hikari shrugged. "I take care of his son some days."

"Ah," Sakura answered. "Well, Itachi and I came here and met Madara and Hashirama before the alliance, and then we went away for a little while and came back to find Konohagakure."

"And you lived here?"

Sakura nodded.

"In a little house in the woods that Hashirama built for us. We were…hunting something evil, that was threatening Konoha and the world. We made friends with Madara and Hashirama and Tobirama and Izuna. But then Itachi and I fell in love, and it was beautiful and I loved him so much." She squeezed Hikari's hand. "But then…"

"The night the Nine-Tails attacked?" Hikari prompted.

Sakura nodded a little.

"Madara was kidnapped by the evil thing we hunted, and forced to control the Nine-Tails. The thing, it killed Madara's brother, and we had to fight to save Madara."

"You beat it, didn't you?"

"Itachi was a very, very powerful shinobi. As powerful as Madara and Hashirama," Sakura whispered. "He sealed away the evil thing so it can't hurt the world anymore. But Madara was badly hurt and couldn't control the Nine-Tails. I used a lot of chakra to save Madara, and I was weakened from having my chakra drained earlier in the fight. So when the Nine-Tails tried to kill us, Itachi put himself in the path of the attack and died to save me."

Hikari's eyes watered.

"Tobirama was pulling me out of the way already, so I missed a lot of the attack, but it still got my stomach. I didn't know it though, because one second Itachi was in front of me, and when I blinked, he was gone and I couldn't save him."

"He tried to save you like you saved us," she said, tears dripping down her face to the floor below.

"It was really hard for me to understand why he did that," Sakura told her. "I was angry at him. Furious. But when I saw the Nine-Tails coming for you three, I just moved, and I finally truly understood Itachi."

Hikari closed her eyes and her jaw clenched, there was regret on her features. She opened her eyes.

"But you're not lying on the floor in the dark because of that," Hikari whispered.

Sakura wasn't surprised at her insight.

"Is it something to do with Lord Madara?"

Hikari looked worried, liked she'd stepped over the line. Another time and Sakura might've thought she had. But in this quiet moment between them, in the dark and quiet, it was okay. Sakura felt her lower lip tremble and she nodded instead of verbalising the thoughts.

"He's a little scary," Hikari admitted.

Sakura breathed out a little laugh.

"I thought so too when I met him here," she said. _And when I met him back in my time too._ "But he's not. He's very… he's very good."

"He carried you home from the Nine-Tails," Hikari told her after a moment.

Sakura looked at her in surprise.

"He didn't let anyone else touch you until you were in the hospital here. Only Shouta and I could treat you on the way home and he didn't leave your side in the hospital until you woke up," she whispered. "Lady Matsuri brought him a change of clothes."

Sakura stared at her. This time, Hikari was the one who squeezed Sakura's hand.

"I think Lord Madara's the kind of man who would pull the moon to earth to make sure you were safe," she said.

Sakura entire jaw started shaking and she closed her eyes.

"But what if he goes away too?" She breathed, her voice breaking.

She felt herself curl up more, her fears spilling out.

"I don't know - I can't breathe when I think about it - everyone is gone and if he goes too, I won't survive it."

"Sakura - "

Sakura's eyes blinked open at the odd sound of her name without the title from Hikari's mouth.

"I don't know much about love, but I don't think you should be scared of it like this."

"Why not?" Sakura whispered. "It hurts, it hurts so much to lose someone. You don't understand."

Hikari's eyes shuttered off for a moment and then she looked at Sakura with less sympathy and more fierceness.

"I don't know what it's like to lose someone like you lost Itachi, but I lost my father and most of my clan. I'm not a stranger to feeling broken hearted and sad."

Sakura swallowed her regret.

"I'm sorry."

"But Lady Sakura, Lord Madara isn't lost. He's still here."

"For today. For now. But what about later?"

Sakura looked at Hikari desperately. She just needed to hear something, something she could hold on to.

"There's one thing that I can say for sure about both you and Lord Madara," Hikari said, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"What's that?"

"No matter what happens, you'll fight."

Sakura felt the word hit her somewhere inside.

"You don't have to worry about losing Lord Madara," Hikari whispered. "Because he'll never stop fighting to stay beside you. No matter how badly wounded he might get, or how far away he might go, he'll always come back to you because he loves you like that."

That was what it was. That was exactly what Sakura needed to hear, to be reminded of. It took a moment for her mind to clear, for her eyes to stop watering and her throat to ache less. She looked with slight wonderment at Hikari, who was so young, yet filled with such strange wisdom. Romanticised wisdom, perhaps, from her age and naivety, but Sakura knew that Hikari was anything but stupid. Sakura shuffled across the floor a little and then wrapped Hikari in a hug.

"Never change," she whispered to her.

Hikari's arm wrapped around Sakura and tightened for a moment.

"I told you I was as good to talk to as your other friends," she said, a little stubbornness creeping into her voice.

Sakura laughed and then pulled back and sat up. She fixed a stray piece of Hikari's hair, tucking back into the up-do.

"You're going to be a force when you're older," Sakura said fondly to her.

"I have a good teacher," Hikari grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes a little.

"Why don't we take the rest of the day off," she said, looking around. "I don't want to work anymore."

"Lady Sakura, I already have the rest of the day off," Hikari reminded her.

"Oh, right. Well, then I'm taking the rest of the day," Sakura said.

"What are you going to do?" Hikari asked her, getting to her feet.

"I think," Sakura said, drawing back her curtains, "I'm going to go for a walk."

* * *

Sakura lay on the floor in the bedroom she'd shared with Itachi, watching the clouds wash over the moon through the open window and repeating the mantra ' _feel what you feel_ ' over and over again in her head. After her talk with Hikari, she'd walked through the forest, taking her time over the familiar paths and letting the fresh air refresh her. She'd come to the house and decided to clean it. She spent the afternoon dusting, washing, airing out everything that was inside. It was cathartic. She cried and recalled happy, loving memories. She sobbed as she dropped and broke one of the plates, and stared at the spring in the back of the house, which held clean fresh water and one specifically important memory of love and confession and joy.

When the dust was gone and the musty smell had faded, Sakura felt a deep sense of relief and laid down on the floor in the bedroom. The cleaning and crying had exhausted her emotionally and physically, but she needed the comfort of human contact and there was only one person she wanted to see. Sakura went to the bathroom and washed in a quick bath. There were a few little knick-knacks in the bathroom, and she used one of the old scents she didn't remember to make sure she didn't smell like sweat or dust.

In the bedroom, earlier in the day, she had taken out one of Itachi's old outfits from the Uchiha clan. Her clothes smelled, and his, although a little stale, were better. She rolled his pant legs because they were too long. She slipped the high-necked shirt on and tied an obi around her waist to keep the pants from falling down. She looked a little silly and childish but shrugged it off with a little smile. She was sure that Itachi was laughing at her, and she knew that Shisui would be too, and those were sad but comforting thoughts.

She made her way through the forest, flickering impatiently towards her destination until she reached the window she'd exited from in the morning. It was open, and she peeked inside the bedroom, seeing that Madara wasn't inside. Silently, she climbed through the window into the room and sat on the window sill waiting for him. Five minutes later, the door to the room opened and he paused in the doorway when he saw her. He slowly closed the door behind him and Sakura's heart beat hard and fast in her chest. He looked tired.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," he said to her.

Sakura slipped off the window and into the room, walked across to him and hugged him. Her arms wrapped around his waist, and her cheek rested on his chest. He was surprised and flinched slightly at her touch. She held him tightly for a moment longer, scrunching her eyes shut and then she pulled back.

"I thought I made a mistake," she said to him. "Last night. I thought it was a mistake because all day the only thing I could think about was being alone again. Really alone, with everything I cared about gone forever and never coming back. I was taken away from my life, and only Itachi came with me and then I realised that I loved him, I really loved him for years and I just didn't know it."

Sakura was rambling, but there was so much she needed to say that it wouldn't stop tumbling out.

"But then he died too and I was stuck in a coma and time passed. I woke up and I was so lost, so lost and hurt and angry and in all of it, in the worst of it, you were there."

She looked at him with a slightly tilted head, a teary-eyed smile.

"I don't know how I earned your love, I don't think I deserve it. But I don't think I'd be here right now, actually feeling alive again without it, without you."

Tears rolled down her face, spilling from her eyes. She wasn't exactly sure why she was crying, but she just couldn't stop.

"I'm not scared right now," she said, and she meant it. The fear that had been eating away at her was gone. "I'm tired of running away and being scared. I don't need to be, because I know that we're both fighters. We fight for what we want."

She placed her fist over her chest, on her heart.

"I know what I want. I can feel you here," she whispered. "I can't fight against that anymore. I feel like if I don't keep tight control on it, I'm going to drown in you. I just - "

She choked off her words and swallowed, and laughed a little bit. She took a breath and stood up a little straighter, she wiped away the tears on her face. His eyes followed her, but she couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"Madara Uchiha," Sakura said. "I love you. I love you so much that I can't even - "

She shrugged and looked at him. She didn't know how to put all that emotion into words.

"Um. That's it," she said, feeling a little awkward and clearing her throat. "That's what I came here to tell you."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up the longer that Madara remained silent. She was about to turn and leave, or just say good-bye or something when she saw the smallest of twitches at his lips. Faster than she could see, he moved, and suddenly, Sakura was caught in his arms, lifted off her feet, turned around and dropped on her back onto the bed. She blinked in shock, looking up at Madara, who loomed above her.

"You talk a lot," he said to her, a smirk on his face.

"I - "

He moved his hand to cover her mouth and shook his head.

"No," he said. "It's my turn to talk."

She nodded and he let his hand off her mouth.

"Sakura, I don't know how things happen in your time, but last night wasn't normal for this era, although it's definitely more common with shinobi."

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"What is common in this era, is men asking the women they love to marry them."

Sakura stared at him with wide-eyes and he chuckled.

"That is the reaction I expected," he said. "I'm not asking you."

She felt some relief at that and he laughed again. She liked the way he laughed, it was free and filled with a little more cheer than usual. His eyes were shining and it made Sakura's chest soar.

"What I am going to tell you Sakura, is that I love you."

They shared a smile.

"I want to spend my life walking beside you. I want you to be the last person I see when I sleep and the first person I see when I wake up. So if you don't want that, or if you're not sure, please tell me now."

Sakura took a deep breath. How was it that they'd reached a point where they were asking each other not to break one another? Even a month ago, she'd never imagined they'd be here. But it just felt…it was right. Sakura lifted her hands and lightly grabbed his face, pulling him down to her. She kissed him.

"I want those things too," she whispered.

They kissed again and then they both looked in each other's eyes and gave that laugh, that light laugh that only came in these intimate moments of pure feeling.


	18. 17: Parties

**Chapter 17: Parties**

Chosume Akimichi certainly understood how important good food was at a party. Sakura looked in awe at the outdoor barbecues that the family had set up, with chairs and tables all around. She'd never seen anything like it before and she immediately thought it was one of the greatest things she'd ever seen. Chosume laughed when she turned to him with shining eyes and told him that, and responded that his clan liked to combine food and a good time, but also to make sure that there was freedom in the way they ate.

Sakura sat at a barbecue table with Chosume, his wife Aika, and two sons, Chojime and Chouma. Chojime was part of the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio with Shikata and Inorou's son, Inoyuki. Chojime was the oldest, and he spoke about the other two fondly, like a big brother would of annoying little siblings. Sakura laughed as he conveyed stories about Shikata as a boy, how Inoyuki had to literally drag him places, and how nowadays he bragged about training with her.

"But I have to thank you," Chojime said with a smile. "His new motivation to be a good shinobi has meant our training have been going smoother, and his increase in taijutsu skills makes him more of a challenge against me."

Sakura grinned.

"Shika's the kind of kid you have to beat sense into."

Everyone laughed. The evening passed happily, and Sakura wasn't flirted with by anyone and she was glad of it. It seemed that the Akimichi's were just happy to meet her and she was happy to meet them too. She'd always liked Choji, and now that she'd met his ancestors, she could see that his family was filled with good people who made good shinobi. At the end of the night, Chosume and Sakura spoke privately together and he expressed his gratitude to Sakura for attending the dinner, even though they both knew that she understood its purposes. She just smiled and shrugged, unsure of how to respond.

Chosume went on to assure her that the members of his clan who were interested in her had decided to back off since she'd been seen spending more and more time with Madara Uchiha. At that, Sakura blushed and Chosume chuckled, wishing her the best of luck and to come again for dinner when she had a chance. Sakura left the party feeling decidedly good. If nothing else, she came away with some stories to tease Shikata about, and that was always a good thing.

* * *

Sakura watched over Hikari as she performed her first solo surgery. The shinobi under anesthetic had been injured in a training exercise, several bone fragments were in precarious positions around some major organs and Sakura had deemed her student capable of removal. From what Sakura had been told about the exercise and from the obvious exhaustion of the training he'd been under, she had an inkling that someone was laying the foundations for ANBU. As a counselor, Sakura was annoyed that no one had spoken to her about it, even if it wasn't official - it was this kind of behaviour that led to ROOT's formation. She could only speculate and hope that when the shinobi woke up, he'd tell her or at least tell her who his commander was, so she could wring their neck for how bad a shape their subordinates were in.

With Hikari successfully completing the surgery alone and being congratulated by the other medics, Sakura went back to her office to find it occupied by two babies and a tired looking mother.

"Hello," Sakura greeted Matsuri with a kiss to the cheek.

"Sorry for just coming by," Matsuri said.

Sakura shrugged and shook her head.

"It's not a problem. I was overseeing Hikari's first solo surgery."

"Did she do well?" Matsuri asked.

"Of course she did," Sakura scoffed.

Matsuri laughed.

"Well, I come bearing news from the Uchiha Clan Elders."

She made a face. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Seems like they called Madara in to talk to them a little while ago and it didn't end well," Matsuri said with a sigh. "They're annoyed because Yuri and I have rescinded our position as the clan heirs, so they want Madara to hurry up and get married and have an heir, instead of passing the clan off to the next heir."

Sakura grimaced. She and Madara had kept it a secret that they were officially together now. It had only been a few days, and Sakura was glad to have a little privacy for themselves at least for a while. Since it was already widely assumed they had feelings for each other, or at least that he had feelings for her, they just decided to continue on in public as normal. Sakura felt a bit guilty that she hadn't said anything to Matsuri yet.

"But the biggest problem, apparently, is you." Matsuri looked at her knowingly.

"Why am I being discussed by the Uchiha Elders?" Sakura asked feeling nervous.

"They don't want Madara to have a relationship with you," Matsuri said bluntly.

Sakura winced. _Too late_ , she thought.

"According to Kana, one of the elders and the lady who helped you with Kagami's birth - " Sakura nodded, remembering her. " - They think that since you can't have kids, which you can now anyway, and you don't have a clan, you don't have anything to offer the Uchiha. Madara's already in an important position in the village, Yuri is one of the top shinobi, and several others have important jobs. So they think you'd be a pointless pursuit with nothing to give."

"Thanks for putting it so delicately," Sakura muttered.

She hated clan politics, but knowing that people thought about her like that, had expressed themselves like that, hurt. No matter how thick-skinned she was, they were still insulting everything about her.

"Sorry," Matsuri muttered. "But I thought it would be better than trying to soften the blow."

"So the problem is that I don't have a clan and, as far as they know, I can't produce an heir," Sakura said.

"Basically," Matsuri replied.

Sakura sat back in her chair with a sigh. Madara hadn't said anything about his clan to her whatsoever. Granted, she supposed they hadn't talked that much about their relationship since it was only three days old, and she hadn't told him about the fact she could have children yet either.

"Kana said that Madara was very angry," Matsuri said with a smile. "He told them to reconsider their opinions because the only person he'd ever marry was you."

She was openly grinning now and Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile. Kagami walked around the desk from his mother to Sakura and Sakura lifted him up and put her on his lap. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and then started to play with the papers on the desk. A thought hit Sakura: what if the Elders found out about their relationship, what would they do? She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Matsuri asked, sensing her worry.

Sakura glanced at her.

"What would the Elders do to Madara if he didn't do what they wanted?" She asked.

"Probably nothing," Matsuri shrugged. "Madara's the best clan leader we've ever had, really, and he's the strongest of all of us. He's also very stubborn, so they can whine and try and make his life hard, but it won't work. He's gathered a lot of support from the younger generation since the village formed."

"So he'd be safe then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Matsuri looked at her curiously. "Why are you so worried about Madara?"

Sakura shrugged.

"Shouldn't I be?"

"No, but -" Matsuri pursed her lips. "Something is weird."

Sakura laughed.

"Suri, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure."

"Um, this era," Sakura lowered her voice. "What are the societal norms for dating? With, um, the more intimate side of it?"

She blushed. Matsuri looked at her and Sakura could see her holding in another laugh. She answered her seriously instead.

"Generally, more than kissing is left until the wedding night," she said. "Civilians are more strict about that kind of modesty. But we're shinobi, so intimacy before marriage is fairly common but usually discreet. Our generation doesn't care as much as the previous ones, so people are becoming more open about relationships now, especially since the village formed and there are so many new people."

"Right."

Sakura nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

"Was it different for you?" Matsuri asked interestedly.

Sakura nodded.

"People just did what they wanted, especially shinobi. It just depended on the couple, I suppose."

She looked at Matsuri and bit her lips.

"Did you - before you were married?" She whispered.

Matsuri's cheeks blushed a little and she nodded.

"Yuri and I used to sneak off together all the time," she laughed.

Sakura felt a little more relaxed than she had earlier. Madara had said it wasn't normal that they had slept together so early, and she supposed that they'd almost started dating backward. But it just felt natural, so Sakura was okay with it. Glad of it, even, because memories of that night made her toes curl with how amazing she'd felt. She hid her reddening face in the curve of Kagami's neck, blowing a raspberry on his neck.

Kagami gigged, and in the sling over Matsuri's shoulder, they heard Sakiko gurgled. Matsuri ticked her with her finger and smiled.

"Did you?" Matsuri asked after a moment. "With Itachi?"

Sakura gave a little nod.

"I lived with him in the woods alone and away from everyone," Sakura said, giggling. "Of course we did."

They shared a playful and slightly embarrassed smile.

"Well, at least you know what to do when you do it with someone else," Matsuri teased.

Sakura felt her cheeks heat up.

"Yeah," she replied vaguely.

She had a lot of memories come to the surface at that moment. She averted her eyes. She really wanted to tell Matsuri everything, and it was killing her to keep quiet. She let out a breath and closed her eyes and was aware that Matsuri was watching her, confused and then, with her eyes still closed, Sakura blurted it out.

"Madara and I...already did."

She creaked her eyes open, peeking through the lashes, at Matsuri who was staring at her with big dark eyes and an open mouth. Her lips, first shocked, turned into an enormous smile. Before she could explode, Sakura leaned over the table, holding Kagami, she slapped her hand over Matsuri's mouth.

"It's a secret," Sakura said, whispering. "So be quiet."

Sakura slowly lifted her hand from Matsuri's mouth.

"You love him?" Matsuri asked her.

"Yeah," Sakura said, feeling choked up. "I really do."

Matsuri surprised her by suddenly crying.

"What?" Sakura cried, alarmed. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy," Matsuri said with a teary grin. "Because you're letting yourself feel love, and because of Madara… he's like my brother, I never thought he'd…" She cut off. "Thank you," she breathed. "For giving him happiness."

Sakura stared at Matsuri in shock, not realising how deeply Matsuri had worried and cared for Madara until that moment. Matsuri sniffed and laughed.

"Sorry," she apologised. "It's great. Why is it secret?"

"Just until we're ready to talk about it, I suppose," Sakura said with a little shrug.

"Well, I can understand, especially from what I said earlier," Matsuri gasped. "Oh my, the Elders. That's why you were so worried. Sakura, I'm so sorry."

"It's not a big deal. We're not going to get married any time soon."

Matsuri looked disappointed.

"Why not?"

Sakura looked at her with some surprise and spluttered out some response about not being ready and why rush and how it wasn't the same in her time and - Matsuri held up a hand to stop her.

"Okay, I get it, you're freaking out." She laughed. "You just want to date for a while I suppose."

Sakura nodded.

"Well, it's only strange because usually shinobi get married quick since, you know, we die a lot," Matsuri shrugged. "But considering your skills, that's not your biggest problem."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Kagami was falling asleep on her lap, and she brushed through his hair with her fingers.

"Want me to walk home with you?" Sakura asked her.

"No, Yuri's here to check on a friend, we can go find him."

Sakura and Matsuri made their way through the hospital to find Yuri at the front desk, speaking with Hikari and Shouta. The little family of four left the hospital. Matsuri and Yuri hand in hand, each of them holding one of their babies, and Sakura watched them leave with a little pang of longing and a little sliver of hope.

* * *

Madara walked through his home barefoot in loose black pants and a kimono shirt. He entered the darkened room, and kneeled before the shrine and lit the incense. Usually, he would begin his prayer with a small nod to Itachi and focus more on his brother, but this evening was different. He hadn't come into the room since the night with Sakura, afraid to be before Itachi - he felt guilty. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, bowing all the way down until his forehead almost touched the floor. He stayed there a moment out of respect and then he sat back on his heels. The position was uncomfortable, so he switched to sitting cross-legged. He wasn't there to honour his brother, he was there to ask Itachi for forgiveness, permission, to speak in general to the man who had loved and taken care of the woman he now loved and had the privilege of her love in return.

"I do not know how to say the things that are in my head and heart."

Madara's voice echoed in the mostly empty room, but his voice as quiet and low.

"I did not know you for a long time, yet there was a bond we shared. Your words resonated with me, helping me to find a new way to think and even act. For that, I thank you."

He took a breath.

"I knew you were there, watching and listening, that day when I told her that I loved her. I don't know what you felt about that, and it is one of my regrets that I was not able to approach you as a man to discuss it."

Madara was quiet for a moment, trying to formulate his next thoughts.

"There is a part of her heart that will always belong to you," he said quietly. "I do not know what it was like where you both came from. I do not know your history together and I don't want to intrude on those memories you share."

He paused.

"I can only promise you that I will love and protect her with my entire being, and give her everything I have."

He bowed his head again.

"Please forgive me," he murmured.

He looked up at the picture of Itachi, remained there in silence for a few minutes longer and then blew the incense out and closed the door as he left.

* * *

Shikata sat down for dinner with his father, and Shikaru immediately noticed the thoughtful look, puckered brow, and twist in his lips.

"Something bothering you?" He asked.

Shikata let out a long breath.

"I overheard something bothersome."

"Indeed?" Shikaru asked, interested and amused.

"It seems that the Uchiha Elders consider Sakura as less than worthy," Shikata said scornfully.

"And who did you overhear that from?"

"I dropped by the hospital to ask Sakura when she was coming for shogi," he shrugged. "She left the door to her office open, so I overheard her talking to her friend, some Uchiha lady. She told her."

"Probably Lady Matsuri," Shikaru murmured.

"You should learn the faces of women like her," he said to Shikata. "She's an important member of their clan, and her husband is Yuri, one of the strongest shinobi in the village."

Shikata shrugged uninterestedly.

"Apparently the Uchiha think she doesn't offer them anything and warned Madara off her."

Shikaru chuckled.

"I wish them luck attempting that," he muttered.

"It's because she's clanless," Shikata said. "And she can't have children. But she can now, so why don't they know that?"

"Because, son, Sakura only mentioned it to the people she considers her closest friends," Shikaru said. "Some things shouldn't be gossiped about."

Shikata ate his rice thoughtfully and Shikaru mused over what his son had said. Shikaru knew fully well that Madara wouldn't listen to the Elders, or anyone when it came to Sakura. But he understood at least part of the reason Sakura's lack of clan was a concern to them. She had no allies, blood ones at least.

Shikaru looked at Shikata.

"Why are you concerned about this?"

Shikata frowned.

"I don't like that they're judging her because she had no clan. If it's a matter of strength and skill as a shinobi, she has nothing to prove. If it's vanity, the Uchiha are moronic."

"So you're concerned over her reputation. Have you thought of a solution to help Sakura?"

Shikata looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean? Sakura doesn't need help, it's as you said, Madara is more than capable of doing as he pleases."

"True enough, yet there is a clear solution you've yet to consider, something that would benefit all sides."

"You can't be serious."

Shikaru smiled.

"Why not? I always wanted a daughter."

* * *

Madara walked through the construction of the academy with feelings of immense pride and an overwhelming sense of accomplishment. This was a dream that he'd spoken of with Hashirama as a child on the cliff above them, and now, it was becoming a reality.

"We still need the clans to sign off on the curriculum, assign instructors and principal, but the clans have already signed up their children, and we have a few civilians who've shown interest as well," Shikaru said to him.

Madara nodded.

"Do you have a list of proposed instructors?"

"Yes. I can collect them for you to look over. Final approval will need the Hokage's signature, but I don't think he'll make any more changes than you would."

"Bring the list to me when we get back," Madara said. "You said all the clans have signed on for their children to attend?"

"Yes, with little resistance surprisingly," Shikaru muttered. "Sasuke makes a good case, it's hard to say no when he's so likable."

"Indeed," Madara said.

They walked through the site back into the Hokage Tower.

"And the curriculum?" Madara asked. "Taijutsu, ninjutsu, strategy?"

"Among other things," Shikaru said. "If you're interested you can take a look."

"I will,' Madara said firmly.

He was interested. He wanted to be sure that everything was going to be done right. Making certain that the children of the village were in a safe, controlled and effective learning environment was close to his heart, and it had been close to his brother's as well.

"How long do you estimate until opening?"

"A month, six weeks," Shikaru said after a moment.

"Good," Madara replied.

They walked back towards the door to the Tower and were greeted by one of the cypher division.

"Lord Madara, a message from the Hokage."

She handed over the scroll. Madara opened and read it.

"They're returning," he said, frowning. "They worked out a tentative peace."

Shikaru hummed thoughtfully.

"Conditional that there is no more interference on each other's lands without official clearance."

"Sounds like a pain," Shikaru said.

Madara thanked the cypher girl and they returned to the Hokage's office.

"We'll see when they come back," Madara said. "But I think I agree."

* * *

Yori Shimura had never, and would never, be Sakura's favourite person. The dinner with his family was the one she had been looking forward to the least. To be fair, despite her dislike of him in general as a person, she had heard that he was doing some good liaising between the shinobi and the civilians. The village couldn't operate without cooperation on both sides, so she had to applaud his effort.

The best thing about dinner with the Shimura's was that Sakura knew Hikari and Hikari was planning to stick to her like glue. She had warned Sakura earlier in the day that Yori was 'highly receptive' to having Sakura and her titles and prestige become a Shimura, and that her mother had heard gossip that at least two Shimura men would be vying for her attention. The two persistent suitors tried to capture her attention, but Sakura soon discovered that she didn't need to bother with having Hikari stick to her in an attempt to ward them off. She had another very unexpected buffer: Danzo.

Six-year-old Danzo Shimura was an inquisitive kid who, unknown to Sakura, had heard wild stories about her and decided she was someone incredible, just like his idol, the Hokage. He had a mess of brown hair that stuck out everywhere, his eyes were wider than she remembered them being as an adult. What was jarring for her was that he smiled and expressed emotion. It was strange and made her uncomfortable in a lot of ways, but when she remembered that he had lived through three wars, it was no wonder her became somewhat cold and twisted.

This child was untouched by war though and he constantly asked her questions: what's the diamond on your forehead? Do you have a clan? Why not? Why are you a medic? Do you like the hospital? Are you going to be a teacher at the academy? How did you get super strong? Did you really fight against the Nine-Tails twice? Sakura answered the questions a little vaguely, not wanting to share too much, especially among shinobi she didn't entirely trust. He seemed to sense her avoidance, and although she could see the little disappointment and confusion in his eyes, he accepted it. His father, however, seemed to file away everything she said for later inspection. She was careful to tread lightly around him.

Nearing the end of the evening, Danzo, not wanting her to go, gripped her hand and dragged her and Hikari over to a couple of the Shimura men who'd gathered to speak together.

"Hey, Biako," he said, getting the attention of the biggest one.

"Hey kid," Biako replied.

He noticed Danzo hanging off Sakura's arm and she shrugged at his questioning look.

"Biako, guess what! Lady Sakura's super strong like you!" Danzo boasted.

Biako grinned at Danzo.

"I heard, kid," he said, ruffling his hair.

He looked at Sakura and she could tell that he was skeptical of the truth. _One of_ those _guys_ , she thought with an internal roll of her eyes. Danzo grimaced at the gesture like he wasn't a little kid and his hair shouldn't be rustled.

"You should arm wrestle!" He commanded with some excitement.

Biako and Sakura stared at each other for a moment, and when Biako started to look reluctant Sakura grinned.

"Scared?" She taunted.

Danzo giggled. He tugged on Sakura's hand excitedly.

"Of a little girl?" Biako let out a laugh and Sakura bristled. "Not a chance, I don't care how strong you supposedly are."

Sakura heard Hikari suck in a breath and she narrowed her eyes at Biako. There was a collective cheer from around the garden when Danzo announced the match. While someone used an earth jutsu to create the stand their arms would battle on, Sakura sized up her opponent. He had turned to talk and laugh with his friends.

"He has no idea what he's getting into," Hikari whispered to her.

"He shouldn't have called me a 'little girl,'" Sakura said with irritation.

He was burly: big and broad. He was clearly a naturally strong man, with large muscles and a 'tough' guy aura. Compared to him, Sakura supposed she did look like a 'little girl,' especially in the dress she was wearing. She was going to enjoying this. Hikari was right. The stand was ready, and Danzo whooped, his eyes alight with excitement as she moved away from him to take her place. Biako stood and put his arm down first. Yori was nominated the judge. Sakura took her position.

"This is your last chance to back out gracefully," Sakura said to Biako.

"You should take your own advice," he scoffed. "Little girls like you can get hurt."

"It's lucky I'm a medic then," she replied. "Since I know exactly how to hurt someone so much bigger than me."

She smiled venomously. Biako looked a little concerned at that smile. Sakura's eyes flickered to Yori.

"Sorry," she said to him.

"For what?" He questioned.

"Just start the match," she sighed. "You'll see."

Across from her, Biako's chakra flared. Sakura didn't bother to flare hers in such a manner. She'd been slowly trickling more and more into her arm since Danzo suggested it. Their hands met.

"Begin."

Less than two seconds later, Sakura was walking way from Biako. The stand was shattered and he was staring at his arm in shock. She went to stand beside Hikari and Danzo again. She brushed off some dirt from her arm and looked up when she heard Biako let out a long and loud groan of pain.

"Something the matter, tough guy?" She asked him. "Need a medic? I'm sure us 'little girls' can help you."

There was a low chuckle, but a tense atmosphere had filled the area. Sakura stared hard at Biako, who was looking at her with conflict in her eyes, his breathing was hard and laboured. She knew exactly how much pain he was in.

"Lady Sakura, I think you made your point," Yori said after a moment.

"Hikari," Sakura said to her student.

Hikari nodded and walked over to Biako to heal the damage Sakura had done. Danzo was staring up at Sakura. She kneeled down and smiled at him.

"Sorry if that scared you," she apologised. "You should never underestimate your opponents by their appearance," she told him.

He nodded, wide-eyed.

"It's a good idea not to insult them either," she whispered loudly, giggling a little and breaking the tension.

She looked over to see that Hikari had healed Biako's broken hand.

"It'll just make them angry."

Danzo finally let out a little smile.

"Hika was right! You are super strong."

Sakura nodded.

"I am."

"Can you teach me?" He pleaded.

Sakura hid how startled she was with a smile.

"Let's see when you're a bit older," she said. "How does that sound?"

"After the academy?"

"Let's talk again then," Sakura said.

Danzo ran over to his father with excitement and Sakura struggled with the conflicting memories of Danzo in her head. It was more difficult and confusing than it had been with Madara.

"I'll accept your apology any time, Biako," Sakura called over to him, her eyes and tone sending a challenge to him.

He clenched his jaw, and she noticed the look on Yori's face. He seemed to be taking Sakura's side, but she had a feeling it was only because she was held in higher esteem in the village and he, with all his personal feelings about her aside, was politically savvy. Biako cleared his throat.

"My apologies, Lady Sakura, for doubting your ability," he grunted out.

"Accepted," Sakura said, standing tall. "Apologies for breaking your hand, wrist, and arm. As I said, it's lucky that I'm a medic so I know exactly how much hurt to inflict and repair it."

She glanced around the group, several people were now looking at her with some uncertainty, fear and even disgust. She took a deep breath. It was time for her to go. She spoke quietly with Hikari for a few moments, apologising if things would be awkward or hard for her. Hikari, ever the sweetheart to Sakura, shook her head an told her not to worry about it. She was tougher than she looked. Sakura smiled and then said good-bye to Yori and Danzo.

"Perhaps we might have dinner together at a restaurant in town," Yori said to her. "So we can talk."

 _About tonight and what I really want to say_ , went unsaid. Sakura smiled diplomatically.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Bye Sakura!" Danzo said waving.

"Good-bye, Danzo," she said to him.

She left and went straight to Madara's house, in through the window, stripped off her clothes and crawled naked into the bed. He wasn't there, and she didn't know where he was, but she felt better wrapped in the blankets that smelled like him. Sometime later, she felt him get into bed beside her, kiss her forehead and wrap her in his arms. She was too sleepy to do more than smile a little and smile contentedly in his warmth. She fell back to sleep immediately.

* * *

Madara, Sakura, and Shikaru stood at the gates of the village and waited for the Hokage to arrive.

"How long do you think?" Sakura asked Madara.

He shrugged.

"They're close, but they're taking it slow."

She sighed.

"Great. Why do I have to be here? I have to get back to supervise a surgery, and I have a class to teach after that that I need to prepare for."

"Because you are part of the Konoha Council, and it is part of your duty," Shikaru said to her.

Sakura sighed again and tapped her foot impatiently. She glanced up at Madara and saw that he was mirroring her displeasure, he didn't want to be out waiting either. He caught her eye and gave her a secret little smile, which she returned with a bigger one.

"By the way, I have something to discuss with the both of you," Shikaru said casually.

"What exactly might that be?" Madara inquired.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Shikaru who only shrugged and gave them both a look of amusement and anticipation.

"It will benefit the both of you," he replied cryptically.

Madara huffed in annoyance.

"You're vagueness is irritating."

Shikaru laughed.

"I know," he grinned.

"Come on, Shikaru, just tell us," Sakura said.

"Shikata overheard your discussion with Lady Matsuri in the hospital the other day," Shikaru said to her.

Sakura frowned and then she remembered and gasped, blushing.

"What? And he told you? What did he hear?"

She glanced at Madara and then at Shikaru and wanted to bury her face in her hands.

"I wish he overheard whatever it was that made you so embarrassed," Shikaru teased, "but it involved the Uchiha Elders."

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' and Madara frowned deeply, looking at Sakura.

"What did she tell you?" He asked her.

Sakura shrugged, looking away. She didn't really want to voice it.

"They assume Sakura is unworthy," Shikaru said for her.

Madara flashed a glare at him.

"I don't assume that," Shikaru said defensively. "As it is, clearly your relationship has progressed to a level of intimacy if you're both reacting in such a way."

He raised his eyebrow at them.

"That is not your business," Madara all but growled.

Sakura put her hand on his arm and he looked at her again.

"It's okay," she said quietly. "I trust him."

Madara clenched his jaw but said nothing. She looked at Shikaru.

"So Shikata overheard. What do you want to talk to us about? How can we benefit from whatever it is?"

Shikaru let out a breath.

"I hope you realise I'm not being indelicate, but there's no point in avoiding the issue. Sakura, the Uchiha Elders think that you since you have no clan and because they still think you are unable to bear children you are not worthy of their clan leader - "

Sakura froze and Shikaru's eyes widened and they share a look of understanding. She hadn't told Madara about that yet.

"Ah." Shikaru said awkwardly.

Madara looked between the two of them his eyes narrowing.

"What are you hiding?" He demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't realise," Shikaru apologised.

Sakura bit her lip.

"It's okay. I just - didn't know how - "

Madara was annoyed they were having a conversation about him without him.

"Sakura."

She took a deep breath.

"I just hadn't found the time to tell you," she said nervously.

"About what?" he asked suspiciously.

"My regeneration ability - it regrows organs and, well, I regrew - " she waved her hand over her stomach. "Everything. Back to normal."

Madara looked down and then back up. A moment later, she saw the understanding in his eyes.

"You can have children?" He breathed.

Sakura gave him a little, nervous smile and nodded. Slowly, a smile spread over Madara's lips and they held each other's gaze for a moment before Shikaru cleared his throat. Sakura shot him a little glare for interrupting the moment.

"Forgive me," he said. "But what I was trying to say is that Sakura doesn't have to be clanless."

He gave Madara a long look while Sakura frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand," Sakura said.

"We are not the only ones who would benefit from that," Madara said.

"No," Shikaru admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura demanded from them.

"You would need permission from Hashirama, and likely the council, all things considered," Madara said after another moment.

Sakura clenched her jaw; she didn't like being ignored.

"She may not agree," he added.

"Indeed," Shikaru said, giving Sakura an amused look.

"Seriously. What are you talking about?"

"I have a proposition for you to think about, Sakura," Shikaru said.

"And that is?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I'd like to formally adopt you as my daughter."

Sakura was stunned. She stared at Shikaru, uncertain of what he said or meant. She stuttered over a few sounds that might have been words, but she didn't say anything.

"You would become Lady Sakura Nara," Madara said to her. She looked at him with wide-eyes. "As the daughter of the Nara Clan leader, you would have his clans support."

Sakura swallowed.

"Sakura, it's just an option to consider. You don't have to do agree."

Shikaru gave her a kind smile, missing all the usual amusement he normally had. Sakura looked at him and saw the smile lines around his eyes. She saw him as a father, the father of Shikata. Sakura Nara. Could she become that person? What would it entail? Sakura reeled with the possibility of it all.

"The Hokage has arrived," Madara said quietly, breaking her out of her thoughts with a comforting hand on the small of her back.

She swallowed and nodded slowly, her mind a mess, she turned her attention to the road. Madara removed his hand when the group drew closer. Sakura greeted Hashirama with enthusiasm and gave Tobirama a quick hug before she disappeared back to the hospital before they started talking about the meeting. She would meet them the next day to discuss everything. Switching into work mode, her mind cleared for a while. But when the day was done, Sakura went home instead of to Madara's and stared at the picture of Itachi in her living room.

Her whole life she'd been Sakura Haruno. She'd known who she was, she'd had a family, friends, a village. Then she'd suddenly been taken away from that and forced to become 'Lady Sakura,' a somebody from nowhere with all her people dead. She'd slowly been accepting that, and the last few days with Madara had been helping that process. She didn't feel like a nobody with him. She had a choice now. She could never go back to Sakura Haruno, but her future was hers to decide in a way. She could remain just as Lady Sakura, or she could become Lady Sakura Nara, with a clan, with maybe, she imagined, a little family. She felt a deep longing in her heart.

"What should I do?" She whispered to Itachi, who obviously said nothing back.

A terrible thought hit her. What if Madara was right that this was all just to benefit, and was in name only? Could she become this person, take on this identity and not have that little family she was imagining with Shikaru and Shikata? Was that just in her head? She sat on the ground and tucked on knee under her, and brought the other up to rest her hands and chin on it. She couldn't deny the appeal of having 'people.' She had people, in Matsuri and Yuri and their beautiful children. She had Mito and Hashirama and Tobirama. She had Natsuo, Asami, Hikari, and Shouta. She had Shikaru and Shikata, she realised with a start. They were already her people. Shikaru never would have suggested adopting her without Shikata's consent.

She felt tears in her eyes, and she had her answer. She didn't know when or how, but someday soon, people would start calling her Lady Sakura Nara.


	19. 18: Misunderstanding

**thank you guys sooooo much for everything. i literally could not write this story without you! i wanted to let you know that i've been plotting out some more of Willing Sacrifices (the next story) so that's coming along nicely and will probably have a rewritten prologue and first chapter uploaded within the next few weeks.**

 **i want to ask you guys if there is an event or something you'd like to see happen? please let me know and i'll see if i can work it into the story. :)**

 **about the reviews, thanks for the comments about the story, it's easy to get a little insecure when there's not as big a response.**

 **i'm going to answer some reviews now, not individually because there's too many but yeah haha..**

 _ **thank you so much to everyone who said that they love my story, writing, and me. i love you all too! i honestly cannot even believe the response that i've been getting, it'm so happy and it's insane and amazing and makes me really want to cry with joy! i'm really glad you are enjoying this story, my previous story and everything!**_

 ** _being around Sakura, taking cues from her, and learning from her has helped Hikari mature quickly. she's a fun little character to write, since she is only almost fifteen, she can also be quite childish at times as well. however, don't forget she's still a shinobi and grew up in the Warring States Era, lost her father and a lot of her clan. she's had it rough, so yeah, she's a good mix of mature wisdom and young teenager reaction._**

 ** _to everyone who likes my OC's - THANK YOU. omg, it is really hard to write a story like this without OCs and i also find that there are some stories with really bad and annoying ones. it makes me so relieved that you like them! i also like them a lot too :)_**

 ** _mm about Sakura and the Nara - there's more in this chapter._**

 ** _danzo is really hard for me to write because i really dont like him at all in canon. so i am also anxious to see how little danzo turns out. the shimura are blegh also. a bit more backwards in their views, but it's changing slow. although Sakura may have put that progress back a little ahaha._**

 ** _sakura is going to face the elders at some point._**

 **um. well. i think that's all? there's so many beautiful reviews.**

 **i love you guys.**

 **i hope this chapter is also something you like!**

 **alex xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Misunderstanding**

Hashirama gathered the Konoha Council in his office to discuss the meeting with Kumo before they met with the clan heads. Tobirama stood beside him while Sakura and Madara stood on the other side of the desk.

"As I said in the letter, we have reached a tentative truce with Kumo," Hashirama said. "Anytime our shinobi cross into each other's lands without notification and approval, it will be considered an act of aggression."

Sakura could see the disappointment in his eyes. She knew that if she'd been able to see Naruto become the Hokage, he'd be a lot like Hashirama. Any kind of conflict between nations would make him upset. Tobirama went on to explain how they had met for three days, talking around the issue of the Gold and Silver Brothers and their party, until it came to the point they couldn't avoid it any longer.

"We told them we found the three shinobi and that they were survivors from the Nine-Tails attack," Tobirama said. "We also gave them back the tools, except the fan."

"They seemed satisfied," Hashirama told them with a sigh. "But I doubt it'll last long."

"I don't believe they'll keep their word," Madara said with a scoff.

"Neither do I," Tobirama agreed. "We need to ensure that our borders are patrolled and protected, and our training is intensified."

There was a murmur of agreement from Madara and Hashirama.

"That reminds me of something," Sakura said with a frown.

They turned to her.

"Are you implementing ANBU?"

She looked at each of them.

"Why?" Hashirama asked after a moment, leaning back in his chair.

She took a breath. They were.

"You didn't think to inform me?" She asked annoyed. "You realise that ANBU training is intensive and any injuries are usually extreme?"

Tobirama sighed.

"We haven't yet officially formed it. We're merely observing the capabilities of the prospective shinobi."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Well. One of them ended up in surgery, so I would suggest that you treat me like an equal on the council and inform me of decisions like this in the future so I can prepare my medics accordingly."

A short silence and then Hashirama nodded.

"Of course. Our apologies."

Sakura deflated a little and stepped back.

"I heard you had an interesting evening with the Shimura," Hashirama said to her with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You've been back one day and you already heard?"

"Shikaru keeps me informed."

"I was disrespected and reacted accordingly. It's not my fault the guy underestimated me, and anyway, Hikari was more than capable of healing him."

She shrugged. Madara was the only one who looked more amused than tired and concerns. She'd already told him what happened and his own dislike of the Shimura placed him firmly on her side of the disagreement.

"Just be careful," Tobirama said to her. "Politics is not your strong suit."

Sakura gave him a look and Hashirama gave a low chuckle.

"If you don't need me, I have patients to tend to. If something happens with the clan leaders, just tell me later," Sakura said to the Hokage.

Hashirama nodded, dismissing her. Sakura smiled at him.

"It's nice to have you back," she said. She looked at Tobirama. "Both of you."

Tobirama managed a small smirk.

"You missed me."

She laughed.

"Not as much as you missed me."

Hashirama laughed as well.

"He was despondent without you," he joked.

"Aww, Tobi. You really love me, huh?" Sakura teased.

Tobirama rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like a festering wound."

"You're so mean! I'm leaving."

Sakura turned and went to leave, she stopped when Madara called her name.

"Sakura. Lunch?"

She nodded and grinned at him.

"It's a date," she winked, glancing at the other two.

She saw the surprise on their faces and they looked at one another. Meanwhile, Madara looked at her like he was going to perform unspeakable acts of torture on her for saying that in a room with Hashirama in it. She left humming happily to herself.

* * *

"A date?" Hashirama asked Madara when Sakura was gone.

Madara's mind went over several different ways he could make her pay for that comment later. Several included activities that he couldn't think about in company, but was eager to try when he finally got her alone. He stared at the door she'd departed from a moment longer and then turned back to Hashirama and Tobirama, both of whom were looking at him. Hashirama with an eager, interested tell-me-more-now look. Tobirama with a spark in his eye.

"As she said," Madara replied.

"Finally," Tobirama muttered.

Hashirama was about to open his mouth but Madara held up a hand.

"Don't speak. I don't want to talk about this with either of you."

"But Madara!" Hashirama exclaimed. "This is important."

Madara sighed deeply. He knew that Hashirama wouldn't drop the issue - ever.

"We haven't announced anything publicly so please refrain from speaking about this," he said. "We are courting."

"Issues within the clan?" Tobirama asked.

Madara nodded, not caring to elaborate or reveal that as much as his clan elders were an issue, they simply wanted to keep quiet for now.

"I'm happy for you both," Hashirama beamed.

As much as he didn't want to feel good from hearing that, Madara was grateful for the support. Despite all his complaints, he would never be able to deny that Hashirama was his best friend, and even Tobirama had become someone he'd consider a close friend.

"Yes. Well. Thank you," he said awkwardly.

Feeling a little flustered, he stood and was unsure what to say next. Tobirama chuckled at his obvious discomfort and Madara clenched his jaw and turned on his heel, stalking out of the room and back to the comfort of his office.

A few hours later, Madara waited for Sakura out the front of the hospital. She walked out the front doors with Shouta, looking at some papers and discussing them together. He watched them stand together, both looking serious. Madara liked the way Sakura took control and worked. She was focused and determined, her mind working fast and considering all the factors before she had decisions. In her field, he'd never come across another medic with her range of knowledge and the absolute confidence that she carried in herself. He felt that familiar sense of awe and amazement that she inspired in him and swallowed. Shouta headed back into hospital and she turned to Madara finally and gave him a radiant smile. His chest did a strange thing, feeling full and airless and filled with a strange tingling at the sight of that smile, that was just for him. _She_ was just for him and he hardly believed it.

It was strange, the way his body reacted to her. He had no control over it. Normally, he would hate losing himself like that, but with her, he didn't. With her, knowing her feelings, feeling her love for him - he felt some strange kind of freedom in losing control. She walked up to him.

"Hello."

Just one word and he wanted to whisk her away. She was like a warm and pleasant spring day, refreshing and beautiful with an air of innocence and grace wrapped around her inner strength. He reached out a hand in a moment of instinct, his fingertips brushing her cheeks. They turned a light shade of pink and her green eyes shone with surprise. He could understand why. They were standing in the open, and this was affection he normally didn't display in public. But he needed more of her, he felt like he was going to burst.

He dropped his hand and glanced around, seeing that there wasn't anyone, he quickly pulled her into the trees that lined the path to the hospital, hiding them both behind a trunk for some privacy. She went along with him without resistance, waiting to see what he would do. He pressed her back, one hand on her hip, the other on her cheek. She tilted her head up and he looked down into her eyes. Their lips met, lingering on each other for a moment before they pulled away. A soft wind blew Sakura's hair across her face. He brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear and she gave him the smallest of smiles.

"What brought this on?" She asked him.

"You," he answered quietly.

He leaned down, pressuring her head slightly to angle her neck to him and he pressed his lips lightly against her throat under her ear.

"You're exquisite," he breathed into her ear, smirking when she shivered.

He kissed her lightly again and trailed kisses along her jaw to her mouth. She brought her hand up and wrapped it in his hair at the back of his neck.

"Don't tease me," she breathed, pulling his face back so she could look into his eyes.

As much as he wanted her in that moment, he knew it wasn't the time. His smirk softened into a smile and he kissed her forehead.

"Let's go and get lunch," he murmured.

She hugged him to her, and he laid his chin on her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

His heart soared.

"And I you."

They walked hand in hand until they came back to the path, and then they let go but stayed close. They didn't speak much, and he liked that they didn't need to fill the silence all the time. They were happy to be in each others company. Madara took her to a quiet teahouse on the edge of the market. They went into a private room together, so they could talk about the important topics that had been brought up the day earlier with Shikaru Nara.

They had been weighing on Madara's mind since he heard them. Especially Sakura's news, that she was capable of bearing children. It hadn't been something he'd consciously thought about with her. He'd been acting under the assumption it wouldn't be possible to have a family. He was more than happy just to have her. But now… now he was imagining a different kind of future than he'd ever thought he'd have. One with not just a woman he loved beside him, but with their children. However, Madara couldn't deny that he was upset and even betrayed that she hadn't told him, yet he imagined that if Shikaru Nara was aware, so was his son, her students, Matsuri, Yuri, and likely Mito Uzumaki as well. They sat across from one another and Sakura first spoke about the Nara. She had some insecurity about it.

"I don't know what it would mean," she frowned. "What would I have to do? Do I have to live in the compound?"

She looked worried at that, and he held in a smile.

"And would there be some kind of ceremony? I just really don't have any idea of what I'd be getting into."

She looked up from her tea at him, looking really worried for a moment.

"Do you think he wants to do this for his own benefit?" She asked in a low voice. "I don't really know what he'd get out of it, but maybe there's something more underhand in this."

She gnawed at her lip and it occurred to Madara that she was afraid that that was exactly that Shikaru was doing by offering to adopt her. Madara was aware that Sakura spent a lot of time with Shikaru and his son, as much if not more than she spent with Matsuri and himself. It was clear to him that she liked them both immensely, and he knew that Shikaru was also very fond of Sakura. Although he had probably planted the idea of Shikaru benefitting from Sakura being adopted in her brain, his honest feeling was that Shikaru actually truly cared for her. He gave her a gentle smile.

"Whatever doubts you have, you should already know the answers to. You know Shikaru better than I. What do you really think?"

She grimaced.

"I don't think he'd be so cruel as to use me," she said. "I just - I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"It is a choice that will affect the rest of your life," Madara agreed.

She huffed.

"You're not being helpful," she whined a little, pouting in a way he could only describe as cute.

"I won't coddle you, Sakura," he said.

"I want to be coddled," she muttered.

He chuckled and she smiled at him.

"Very well, I'll indulge you," he said.

"Please."

"You have nothing to fear from Shikaru. He cares for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That was the best you could do?"

"It is not something I am accustomed to doing."

"You might have to get better at it. I might need to be coddled in the future," she smiled.

"I will try, but I make no promises."

They waited quietly as the door opened and their food and tea arrived.

"So you will become Lady Sakura Nara then?" He asked.

She gave a slow nod.

"I think I'd like a family," she whispered.

He was startled by her answer.

"Family?" He echoed.

She gave a weak smile.

"Does it sound strange?"

"No," he answered slowly. "But I - " he paused, unsure how to voice his thoughts. "Did not know you considered them as such," he said eventually.

It wasn't what he wanted to say. He was reeling with the thought that she didn't consider him as family. What did she think of him as?

"I love Shikata," she said with a little smile. "And Shikaru…" she paused, thinking. "Shikaru is the closest thing I can imagine to a father. He's… my father," she closed her eyes, "My father was loud and always making jokes and embarrassing me. But he was a good man and he loved me. Shikaru is not him, but he's something. I can't explain it well."

"Family doesn't have to be blood," Madara said quietly. "My blood brothers are dead, but I have brothers still living."

"Hashirama and Tobirama," Sakura said. "I didn't expect you to say that about Tobi."

Madara scoffed lightly.

"Nor did I."

She grinned.

"I won't tell him how much you care," she said with a laugh.

"Please don't," Madara replied. "I don't think I could live seeing his smug smile."

He fell quiet, thinking again about Sakura's idea of family.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her suddenly.

She seemed confused and moments later, she understood.

"Many other people knew, yet I didn't," he said, his voice became quiet, betraying his hurt. "Was I not important enough to tell?"

Sakura opened her mouth a little, then closed it, clenched her jaw and looked down at the table. She had a pained expression.

"That's not - " She cut off. "I didn't - " She shook her head. "It's not that I didn't want to tell you. I just couldn't figure out what to say."

"I don't understand."

"Can you try to imagine me bringing it up in conversation? What would I even say?"

Madara could see the little frown that she had when she was annoyed forming. Her voice dropped into a comical sound.

"Hey Madara, guess what, I can make babies again since I regrew all my damaged organs. Not like it's a big deal or anything, just casually dropping it into the conversation."

Madara merely stared at her, wondering why she was the one who'd become upset.

"I don't believe that tone was necessary," he said, getting irritated himself.

Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry?" She seemed confused and angry. "Are you annoyed at me?"

"Yes," he replied. "I am."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Well, forgive me for not thinking about your feelings."

"Why are you angry?" He snapped, finally giving way to his anger. " _I'm_ the one that was left out of this quite important piece of information. Apparently, you felt comfortable telling Shikaru, since you're _family_."

The word fell over his tongue with more bite and sarcasm than he meant it too. Sakura was looking at him in complete incredulity.

"And clearly, I am not."

Sakura's lips pursed and twisted.

"Are you jealous of Shikaru?"

"No," Madara retorted. "I just don't understand what it is that makes you think of him as a confidante and _family_ \- " again the word dripped with sarcasm and Sakura flinched at it - " - but I'm apparently not worthy of those titles."

Sakura stared at him and then looked away. Madara's heart was pounding in his chest. His voice had raised louder than he meant it too. She stood.

"What are you doing?" He asked suddenly surprised.

"Leaving," she said shortly, not looking at him.

Sakura left the room and slammed the door closed and Madara was left alone. He sat and deflated and let his passionate feelings dissipate until he was left feeling a deep sense of regret. But at the same time, he stubbornly held onto the anger he felt at being dismissed by her subconsciously. He grunted in annoyance. They loved each other - at least he knew he loved her and thought that she loved him. But was it the same? He grit his teeth. Was love going to be enough?

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura stopped her pacing, shocked at hearing her name called out, and turned to see Asami Senju holding a bouquet of flowers in her arms.

"Asami. You scared me," Sakura said, hand over her racing heart.

Asami gave an apologetic shrug, her eyes were concerned.

"Are you all right?" She asked.

Sakura took some deep, quick breaths through her nose and looked around.

"No. No. I'm not."

She had fought with Madara. A proper fight that she didn't really understand how it happened and had somehow ended up in front of Itachi's grave. Asami, she realised, was visiting Izuna.

"I'm so sorry," Sakura apologised. "I just realised - I'm sorry. I'll leave you here."

Asami shook her head.

"No, don't go. I just came by to leave these and say hello."

She placed the flowers at his grave. Put her fingers to her lips and then onto the stone, staying there for a moment before she turned back to Sakura, who was watching her from in front of Itachi.

"It's the anniversary of the day we met," Asami explained with a soft smile. "A year ago."

Sakura let out a shaking breath.

"It somehow feels like time has passed very fast, but also really slow at the same time."

Asami nodded in agreement, although Sakura wasn't sure she made any sense at all.

"It's only been about eight months since you woke up, hasn't it?" Asami asked her.

She nodded.

"I think so."

Sakura let out a breath.

"It feels longer. A lot has happened."

Asami walked over to her and took her hand, smiling a little.

"Yes. But we've both come out of it stronger and better, in our own ways."

They stood together, hand in hand, staring at the graves of their lost loves, Izuna and Itachi.

"So," Asami said after a moment, drawing her hand back. "What happened? It must be something serious for you to come here and pace."

Sakura's lip twitched.

"Yeah. I need to talk to someone who doesn't know everything. You're a good listener, right?"

Asami gave a smile.

"I can be."

"Good enough."

"Don't worry." Asami linked her arm in Sakuras. "You can tell me anything you want, but maybe the girl talk should happen away from the graves."

She gave Sakura a knowing look and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, probably a good idea."

They walked into the trees and found some large stones to sit or lean on.

"I'm sorry, this is weird, but I'm just really worked up right now and need to get things off my chest," Sakura rambled.

"Go ahead," Asami said.

Sakura nodded. She took a breath and closed her eyes.

"Do you think it's too soon?" She asked, voicing a worry she'd kept hidden "Eight months isn't long."

"Are you talking about Madara?"

Sakura nodded. Asami looked thoughtful.

"Well, truthfully, I don't know."

Sakura winced internally.

"I don't really know much about your relationship."

Sakura paused.

"The day before _that day_ \- " she knew Asami would understand what she was referring too. " - Madara, he - he told me he loved me. He confessed to me before, when Itachi was alive."

Asami looked shocked.

"I haven't told anyone that before," Sakura admitted.

"I feel like - "

Sakura hugged herself and couched down.

"Before, even before that, there was something there." She was whispering now. "I loved Itachi so much, but there were moments with Madara. A connection."

She scrunched her eyes shut.

"It feels like a betrayal. I feel like the worst person in the world." She barked a sarcastic laugh. "I have to be, don't I? To admit something like that."

"Sakura," Asami's voice was slow. "You can't help what you feel. Attraction is just attraction. Love is different."

"Matsuri said something similar back then," Sakura said. "Attraction doesn't equal love. But what if it was the start?"

She hugged herself tighter.

"What if I loved him back then too? What kind of person does that make me?"

"A person with a big heart," Asami said. "You can't control feelings."

Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. I just don't know right now. So much is happening."

"Like what?"

"Madara and I had a fight. A proper fight and I hate leaving fights unresolved, but I left. I felt like I was going to explode into tears or screaming or violence and I just couldn't see him."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asami asked quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"Did you know when I woke up from the coma that I had severely damaged reproductive organs? I couldn't have children."

Asami shook her head that she didn't know.

"Well, long story short, I healed myself and now I can. I told a couple of people, but I just, I couldn't figure out how to tell Madara."

"Because you love him, it's different."

Asami nodded in understanding.

"It would be like saying I wanted kids now, or something. I don't know how to describe it, but I just couldn't say anything, and he was upset that he didn't know and others did," Sakura sighed.

"I guess I can understand where he's coming from," Asami said.

"Me too," Sakura agreed. "But it was just the way he said it."

She frowned remembering.

"He kept going on about family and Shikaru and sounding really bitter."

"What?"

Sakura pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"He was saying something about how I considered Shikaru family and a confidante, but not him."

She glanced at Asami to see her sitting thoughtfully. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up.

"He's insecure," she announced.

"What?" Sakura asked flatly.

"You said that you don't see Madara as family?" Asami asked.

"I never said that," Sakura retorted.

"But you never said he was family?"

Sakura frowned.

"No. But he's… Madara's not… it's different."

Asami sighed and gave a little smile.

"It sounds like he's not sure where he stands with you."

"But that's ridiculous!" Sakura exclaimed. "I told him I loved him, that I wanted to be with him. I mean, I sleep in his bed!"

Asami blushed furiously at that.

"How can he not know?"

Asami, still red, shrugged.

"I don't know. But if you say someone else is family, and then tell them things that he doesn't know, even though you're…that close… it can still make you unsteady."

Sakura stood and put her face in her hands, going over all the conversation and disagreement.

"I think you're right," she murmured softly.

"Well. If it helps, I'll tell you that I quite like Madara. He's a good person and he's been good to my family," Asami said.

Sakura dropped her hands. Asami nodded at her inquisitive look.

"A little while after the funeral, he started coming by our cart a few times a month and when he heard that we wanted to move into a shop front, he helped my mother find a suitable place."

Sakura was shocked, she'd never heard any of this before.

"A few months ago, Taku came home and said that Madara assigned him to be a part of a squad that answers directly to him, and would train with him. He's been very generous with us. Maybe out of guilt or obligation to his brother, but, all the same, he's been very kind."

Sakura stared at her.

"I didn't know any of that," she replied.

"He's not really the kind of man to advertise those things, is he?" Asami asked.

Sakura smiled a little.

"No," she said. "He's quietly kind."

"Do you feel better now?"

Sakura laughed.

"Yes. I'm sorry. That was a lot."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Hashirama was pruning his bonsai when the door to his office swung open with a bang and in stormed Sakura.

"Hello?" Hashirama said nervously.

Sakura slammed the door shut behind her.

"Hi."

Her voice was short and clipped. Hashirama frowned.

"What is it?"

"I'm annoyed."

"Clearly," Hashirama answered. "Why?"

"I'm not going to any more of those stupid dinners with the stupid clan heads," she told him. "So you can tell them all to stuff it."

Hashirama stared at her for a moment before he picked up his bonsai and placed it back on its shelf.

"Would you care to explain the reason?" He inquired, remaining calm in the wake of Sakura's strange mood.

"I love Madara and I'm going to marry him one day, whenever weird things get worked out with his clan and I stop freaking out at the thought of a wedding."

Hashirama couldn't help but compare Sakura's current condition as one of a petulant thirteen-year-old who wanted to get their way. He found it oddly endearing.

"The only way to continue your private relationship with Madara is to go to these dinners," Hashirama reminded her. "If you don't want to go, I'll have to give them a reason why and then everyone will know."

Sakura opened her mouth and shut it.

"Fine," she muttered. "But if I have to break more arms, I will."

"I would prefer it if you didn't," Hashirama said sternly.

Sakura sat heavily on a chair by the wall.

"Is there something else bothering you?" He asked.

"Yes. But it's okay. I already spoke to Asami about it."

"Taku's sister?"

She nodded.

"Do you ever sometimes just need reassurance that you're a good person?" She asked suddenly.

"Constantly," he replied.

She gave a half-smile.

"Me too," she said. She let out a sigh. "Do you think it's a good idea for me to join a clan?"

"I thought you weren't planning on marriage just yet?"

"Not that way," Sakura said. "Say one of the clans asked me to join them as family. What would you say."

It was a strange question, but she asked it with such a serious look in his eyes that he wondered which of the clans had asked her that. His best guess was the Uchiha or Nara.

"As your friend, I think it's a good idea," he said carefully. "As a clan leader, I'm questioning why you would do so, why you were asked and what benefits and consequences there would be. As Hokage, I can only say to do as you feel you must but be aware that there will be questions raised, and please present me with all the particulars to approve as soon as possible."

Sakura tapped her fingers on the chair arm.

"So do you think I'm a good person?" She asked.

Hashirama looked at her studiously.

"There is no doubt in my mind."

Sakura stood.

"Me too," she replied. "For you. You're a good person."

She left and Hashirama watched her go with concern. Something had happened, and he didn't know what but he was going to find out. He stood and walked down the hall to Madara's office. He knocked and entered, closing the door behind him. Madara was sitting at his desk, staring at the papers but not moving.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking up.

Hashirama's eyes narrowed. Something had happened between the two of them. Madara was in an odd mood as well.

"What happened?" He asked.

Madara glanced at him and furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Sakura was just in my office," Hashirama said.

Madara stilled even further at her name.

"She was acting strangely, and you are also acting strangely. I can only assume you had some kind of disagreement."

"Assume what you want."

Hashirama sighed.

"Madara. Don't be difficult."

"Hashirama. Don't be irritating," Madara mocked.

Hashirama stared at Madara for a moment before he pulled up a chair and sat across from him.

"Would you like to know what she said?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Hn."

"She declared she loved you."

Madara's brows raised considerably higher at that.

"And demanded to stop the clan meetings since one day she would be married to you." Hashirama paused, waiting for some kind of effect to take hold. Nothing came. "She also asked some questions about joining a clan, and asked if she was a good person."

Madara's jaw clenched.

"Madara, what did you do?"

He looked away.

"Not much."

"Really?"

"I allowed my emotions to cloud reason and logic."

"And you made her angry?"

Madara nodded.

"What did you talk about?" Hashirama asked.

It was like pulling teeth with Madara.

"She can have children. She healed herself. She didn't tell me."

Hashirama frowned.

"That's quite a remarkable feat."

Sakura's abilities were a constant surprise to him.

"Indeed." Madara nodded.

"Do you know why she didn't tell you?"

"She said she couldn't find a way," Madara muttered. "Yet she managed to tell Shikaru Nara about it."

Hashirama understood immediately.

"You are jealous."

"I am not!" Madara exploded.

Hashirama grinned a little.

"Yes, you are. I guess you didn't think of it from her point of view either."

Madara narrowed his eyes.

"What more do I need to consider?"

"I can't claim to know much about women," Hashirama said. "But I do know that children and being a mother is usually an important thing for them. I have heard that some women are afraid to tell their husbands when they're pregnant."

"Why?"

Madara was confused.

"I don't know." Hashirama shrugged. "But, Sakura isn't ready to be married yet, so you can assume that she's not ready for children, right?"

"I suppose," Madara replied slowly.

"So, maybe she thought that if she said anything it would be like planting an idea," Hashirama suggested.

"She would think I thought that she'd want kids now?" Madara questioned.

"It's a possibility."

Hashirama really didn't know what he was talking about, but he was good at pretending he did.

"But why did she have to tell Shikaru?" Madara muttered. "What does he have that I don't."

"Madara," Hashirama was exasperated. _"You_ have _everything_ he _doesn't_ have. Don't you get that?"

"No?"

He face-palmed.

"She is in love with you. She is not in love with him. Therefore, it is harder for her to tell you than it is to tell him."

Madara stared at him for a moment.

"That's just incredibly foolish thinking," he said eventually.

"You're impossible," Hashirama said standing up. "Listen carefully, you foolish Uchiha. You'd better fix this and quickly because if I hear that Sakura's gone on a rampage, I'm billing you for repair costs."

* * *

"That's enough for today," Lord Madara called.

Shouta heaved a sigh and wiped sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. Training with Lord Madara was more difficult than he'd imagined, but Shouta was exhilarated by it, more so than his training with Lady Sakura. With her, his training (aside from the medical jutsu) was focused more on rehabilitation: building strength and endurance and range in his limbs. Everything to prepare his long-neglected body for shinobi work. Lord Madara's training was focused solely on being a shinobi, and importantly, being an Uchiha and using his Sharingan without hurting himself. It had been more than eight years since he'd had that kind of training, and he hadn't realised how much he'd been longing for it. For that feeling of acceptance within his clan.

Lord Madara walked to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're improving," he said.

Shouta felt a flush of pleasure run through his veins at the acknowledgment. He did feel faster, stronger, and better. He nodded, almost like a bow, solemnly.

"Thank you, Lord Madara," he murmured.

Lord Madara passed him some water, and Shouta took it gratefully, lowering to the grass. They trained in an open field a distance from the Uchiha Compound and the village. Shouta was glad of the privacy. He glanced up at his clan leader. Both Lord Madara and Lady Sakura had been distracted the last two days, and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Shouta had always admired and respected Lord Madara from a distance. He was imposing, intelligent, strong, wise, loyal. The greatest shinobi Shouta had ever seen. It was Lord Madara and his brother Lord Izuna who'd recovered Shouta that day when he thought he would die from his horrible, painful wounds.

Despite the rumours and whispers about Lord Madara being cold and ruthless, Shouta knew that that wasn't the truth. Lord Madara was merciful but did what he must. Underneath it all, there was a rough kind of kindness to him. Matched with the passionate and determined Lady Sakura, Shouta could see the balance they brought each other. From what Shouta had observed, Lady Sakura brought out a more relaxed Lord Madara, and in turn, he was a pillar of support and safety for her. Shouta was envious of them. He could only hope that whatever it was that had been disrupted between them, it would be resolved. He didn't want to see or think about either of them without the other.

"How is your medical jutsu?" Lord Madara asked him. "Has Sakura assigned you a level of competency?"

Shouta noticed that Lord Madara now often dropped the honorific from Lady Sakura's name around him. He had a thought that it was because Lord Madara felt comfortable, and that was comforting.

"Chunin," Shouta replied.

Madara nodded thoughtfully.

"I want to put you in a team within the next six months."

Shouta stared at him in shock.

"You're improving quickly," Madara said, seeing his face. "Speak with Sakura about increasing your abilities and focus on field medic skills."

"But, I'm so far behind - " Shouta denied, feeling a spike of anxiety.

"I am not training you for the fun of it," Madara said, a little harshly. "You are an Uchiha, are you not?"

Shouta nodded.

"When your taijutsu, shuriken and kunai skills improve to a level I am happy with, we will begin ninjutsu," Madara said.

" _No._ "

Shouta's voice was quick and firm and a little afraid. Lord Madara looked at him in surprise and then his eyes narrowed slightly. Shouta shook his head. He knew what ninjutsu Lord Madara was talking about, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that.

"No." He repeated.

"It is not something to be afraid of," Lord Madara said.

Shouta snapped his eyes angrily at Lord Madara.

" _You don't have any idea what you're talking about_ ," he hissed.

He stood and pulled up his shirt, revealing the ugly scarred skin that covered him. Red and white and disgusting, twisted burned skin.

"An Uchiha did this to me."

Madara stared at his skin and then up to Shouta's eyes. Shouta lowered his shirt.

"Our clan is not as it was then," Madara said. "We are not at war. Our children will not be sent to battle."

Shouta's jaw clenched.

"Do you want to be a shinobi?"

"Yes," Shouta replied through gritted teeth.

"Then you will face fire jutsu at some point. I cannot send you into the field if you're going to be a burden in battle," Madara said in a hard voice. "You _will_ learn to conquer your fears. Control it."

Shout swallowed, his body shook with reluctance but he managed a stiff nod. He desperately wanted to be a shinobi. To run and fight side by side with his clan, with a team, with people he might call his friends and comrades one day. He didn't want to be known as a burden, as someone not worth the time of day.

"Good." Madara nodded. "You are not just the student of Lady Sakura now, Shouta Uchiha. You are also my student. My expectations are high. Do not disappoint me."

"I won't," he replied. "I won't."

* * *

The shogi board remained untouched between them as Sakura and Shikata sat in silence, sipping some tea.

"I want to know what your real thoughts are," Sakura said. "About the… adoption."

She frowned, feeling odd saying it out loud.

"Why do women always want to talk about feelings?" Shikata muttered.

Sakura looked at him with a hint of humour, but she didn't reply. He let out a sigh after a moment.

"I don't hate it."

"How that warms my heart," Sakura scoffed.

Shikata rolled his eyes at her and drank some tea. She saw his neck become a little red and smiled to herself that he was a little embarrassed.

"I wouldn't mind calling you my sister," he said quietly. "It's like you said, after the Nine-Tails attack."

Sakura frowned.

"What did I say?" She asked, unsure what he was referring to.

"Don't make me say it," he groaned.

"I really don't know what you're trying to say," Sakura said.

Shikata put his tea on the wooden verandah and let out an exasperated sigh.

"I wouldn't mind calling you my sister because maybe I love you a bit too," he said looking away.

Sakura bit her lip and smiled. She looked down at the tea in her hands, feeling a welling of happiness in her chest. She put the tea beside her and then leaned over to Shikata, forcing him into a hug. He resisted, and then eventually relented and put a hand on her back, limply hugging her back.

"Are you going to say yes?" Shikata asked her, his voice a little nervous.

She pulled back and smiled at him.

"How could I say no when you just said you loved me?"

He flushed red.

"Well. Father will be pleased," he said, changing the subject. "He's been going on about having a daughter for days."

Sakura grinned, feeling some of her doubts and worries disappear.

"So what do I have to do?" Sakura asked Shikata. "Move in?"

Shikata coughed, almost choking.

"I don't think so," he said. "Probably just attend clan events. Ask father."

Sakura laughed.

"Okay, okay. So I get to call you little brother."

"Please don't."

"I will."

"I don't want you too."

"Little brother Shika," Sakura teased.

Shikata groaned.

"I take it back. I don't like you at all."

"Aw. Our fight sibling fight."

"You're not technically my sister yet."

"Sakura Nara," she said.

"It sounds good," Shikata said.

Sakura hit him lightly, shoulder to shoulder.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It does."

* * *

Sakura arrived home see Madara standing at her gate. In his hand was a bunch of her favourite flowers. She paused and then walked to him. They stood looking at each other for a moment before she opened the gate and they walked into her house. They stood in her living room silently. She looked down at the flowers.

"Are those for me?"

He nodded, looking somewhat embarrassed.

"I understand that flowers are something given when there has been a misunderstanding. A token of reconciliation."

"How romantic," Sakura muttered sarcastically.

He handed them over to her.

"I want to talk about what happened," he said, clearing his throat.

"So do I," Sakura said after a moment, taking the flowers. "Just - take a seat, and I'll put these away."

She smelled the flower and looked at him.

"Thank you."

He ghosted a smile at her. Sakura returned a few moments later and they sat on the couch together. She clasped her hands nervously in her hands.

"I think we have to be really honest," she said. "So we won't misunderstand each other. Even if we don't want to say what we really think."

He nodded slowly.

"I will do my best."

"Do you - " Sakura hesitated. "We're not - I think of you as something more than family, and I don't know how I would define it. So becoming a Nara and being a part of a family like that, it's not the same as you."

"But you didn't tell me," Madara said quietly. "I just want to understand what held you back."

Sakura bit her lip.

"I don't know why I couldn't tell you," she said after a moment. "I think I was scared."

"Of what?"

"That maybe it would change how we are together now," Sakura told him. "There would be some kind of pressure? I'm not sure how to explain it."

She looked away from him.

"I'm not ready for that."

Madara reached forward and took her hand.

"Sakura, look at me."

She looked back at him and saw he was looking at her with gentle eyes.

"I am also afraid of things that might change our relationship."

"You are?"

He nodded.

"There are times I feel as if I am dreaming that finally I can touch you like this, and kiss you, and share your bed."

Sakura blushed. He seemed to be struggling and reluctant to say the things he said but was still saying them.

"For you to say I am more than family, it makes me feel like I was foolish to be jealous of that Nara."

Her lips tugged at a smile.

"You were jealous."

He cleared his throat.

"A little, I suppose. You are also more than family to me," he said. She squeezed his hand. "I told you that I won't ask you to marry me because I can see you are not ready. That also stands for children." She swallowed nervously. "If it is something you want in the future, I will stand with you. Until you are sure of yourself, please, Sakura, don't be afraid to tell me anything. I do not want to hear about things that are important from anyone else except you."

Sakura closed her eyes a moment and nodded.

"Okay," she whispered.

She opened her eyes and leaned over to him, resting her forehead on his shoulder.

"I've missed you."

She felt him chuckle.

"I missed you as well," he said quietly. "I don't like not speaking to you."

His arm moved up her arm and to her shoulder. She tilted her head up and shuffled closer to him.

"I don't like not touching you," he continued in a low voice.

"What else don't you like?" She whispered.

"I don't like not kissing you." He brought his lips to hers.

Sakura gasped and her hands gripped his shirt. She deepened the kiss and felt a surge of desire rush through her. Madara moved his hands to her hips and moved her to his lap. She straddled him, both of them shifting slightly to be more comfortable. His hands wrapped around her waist, and she sat, pressing against his hips with hers, her back curved slightly. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment before their lips crashed against one another again and Madara pulled her body tightly against him. She moaned into his mouth a little as his hands slipped under the fabric of her shirt, moving up to find the tie of her chest bindings and undo it. His mouth moved from hers to her neck and she tilted her head to give him a better angle, arching her back a little more as she felt her bindings unravel and be pulled away by him. She felt a pulse between her legs and she bit her lip.

"I don't like this shirt," Madara growled.

He pulled it over her head and his mouth clamped over her breast, his tongue flicked her nipple and she shivered with delight when he bit it lightly. Her hips rocked against him and she felt how hard he was. His hand, fingers, tongue, worked her breasts and Sakura moaned and panted, feeling more and more excited each moment that passed. Her hips rocked back and forth over him until his hands gripped her hips tightly and pushed her down onto him, moving her against him. She brought her head back down and they kissed passionately and messily, panting against one another.

"Sakura," Madara groaned her name. "I want you."

Sakura pulled back from him. She stood, and he watched her with dark eyes as she moved her hands down her body and slid her pants off, standing naked before him. He pulled his shirt off as she kneeled down, beckoned him to lift his hips slightly as she tugged his pants off. He was large and hard and Sakura wanted him inside her. He gripped her hand and pulled her back on top of him. She lowered herself onto him as he guided himself inside of her, they both gasped and moaned when he entered her. He covered her mouth with his, his tongue and hers fighting for domination as she slowly began to move against him. She broke the kiss and gasped with how hard he was, how much he filled her. His hands gripped her hips again and he moved her, and she felt the rising tension inside her. Sakura's hands gripped his hair as he leaned her back a little and again kissed and bit her nipple harder now. She groaned in pleasure, feeling hotter and hotter as she rubbed against him and he hit inside her at a place that made her eyes roll back and cry out.

"Come for me," Madara grunted.

Sakura gasped.

"I'm close," he groaned.

They moved faster and faster. Madara's arms gripped her tightly and almost at the same time, they both cried out, their bodies convulsing together as they reached climax. They stay there for a while. Embracing each other tightly, sweating and panting.

"I love you, Sakura," Madara breathed.

"I love you too," she panted in reply.

* * *

"I've had a message from your father," Hashirama said to his wife.

"Oh?"

Mito looked up from Tsumo, who was playing with some building blocks on the floor.

"Is it important?"

"There are some families who wish to migrate to Konoha," Hashirama said.

Mito nodded knowingly.

"Yes, he told me about it when he was here. Some Uzumaki and affiliated clans expressed an interest."

Hashirama smiled.

"I am glad."

"So am I," Mito replied. "It will be nice to have some family here."

"So Tanaka Uzumaki will be the ambassador between our villages and live here," Hashirama told her. "I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"Father told me he's excited. Uzushio is too small for him," Mito said with fondness.

"I also received word from the Hyuga and Aburame," Hashirama said. Mito looked at him with interest. "They're finally coming to Konoha."

"That's wonderful," Mito said with some relief. "I am glad."

Hashirama nodded.

"So am I," he said. "At the very least, we can better protect the Hyuga here, since Sakura mentioned Kumo tried to steal their dojutsu several times."

"It's nice to have foresight," Mito agreed.

Hashirama nodded and lowered himself down to the ground to play with his son, who grinned and gurgled at him. Many things were happening, both good and bad, yet he felt a sense of peace and accomplishment. Dreams that had once been little more than imaginings were fast becoming reality, and although he knew the future would bring some conflict and turmoil, he couldn't help but be confident that somehow, everything was going to work out for the best.


	20. 19: Trouble

**hey you guys.**

 **i meant to upload this yesterday, but there's a lot of details that i wanted to check over and ended up editing a fair amount..**

 **hope you like this chapter!**

 **alex xo**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Trouble**

Yori Shimura brought Sakura to the current most expensive and prestigious establishment in the village for their lunch. They sat in a private area of the tea garden and made small talk that Sakura found awkward and pointless.

Tobirama was right, politics wasn't her strong suit, she didn't want to be diplomatic and waste time with fancy words talking around the issues. After talking about the weather in the Land of Fire for two minutes, Sakura had enough.

"Forgive me, Lord Shimura. The less time I'm away from the hospital, the less time I have to save lives and train new medics, so can we cut the pointless talk about the weather and discuss what you really want?"

Yori took a drink of his wine, staring at her over the cup. She felt uncomfortable under his obvious scrutiny.

"You're not a good diplomat," he observed.

She gave a wry smile. "I deal with life and death in my hands every day, Lord Yori. I don't have time to play politics with lives at stake. But don't make the mistake thinking that I can't be everything I need to be when the time comes."

"There are some who might call your attitude refreshing," he replied after a mometn. "I do not."

Sakura wasn't surprised. "If you have something to say to me, I suggest you make your point."

His eyes narrowed. "Perhaps you think that you are above decorum and consequences because the Hokage seems to think you're worth something and Lord Madara deigns give you attention." Sakura bristled at the implication in his voice, she narrowed her eyes. "But that does not excuse you from the consequences of purposefully injuring one of my clan."

"I'm not sure what you're accusing me of," Sakura said after a moment. If he wanted to see her squirm, he was going to have to try harder. "It was an arm wrestle."

Yori's neck turned red. "You broke his arm."

"He overestimated his strength and underestimated mine," Sakura said. "Accidents can happen when insults are thrown out in ignorance."

Yori was silent for a moment. "Perhaps I was mistaken about you skills in diplomacy," he said with a humourless smirk. "Clearly you have no problem twisting your words to suit your purposes."

She gave him a venomous smile. "I'm a shinobi."

"Indeed."

Sakura let out a small sigh. "Why don't we be straight with one another. You don't like me," she said pointedly. "And I don't like you. You don't respect my work and consider medics as lesser shinobi." Yori looked agitated, but Sakura continued. "I broke Biako's arm because, like you, he shared sentiments that were insulting to me."

"You openly admit you broke his arm?" Yori asked, almost surprised.

"Yes. There is no one else in this world that can say with as much certainty, that I broke his arm in an exact fashion that would cause pain yet minimal damage and would be easily repaired with no lasting problems." Sakura sipped her wine. "So if you have a problem that I broke his arm, then have one. But if you have an issue with my control or skill, you will find yourself in a losing battle."

"Youth makes you feel as if there is nothing that can touch you," Yori said. "You have more to lose than you know."

Sakura laughed and he looked at her like he didn't understand her at all. Sakura knew that he didn't, he really had no idea who she was.

"Lord Shimura, let me assure you of something." She looked very seriously at him, all the laughter dying on her lips and turning into something fierce and threatening. "If you do anything to disrupt the lives of the people I care about, you will start a fight that you won't win. I have lost even more in my life that you and your clan, and I refuse to lose anything else."

"So we stand at an impasse." Yori sipped more wine.

Sakura knew that if she had a different position - if she were just a regular shinobi, he would be coming at her with more aggression or force. But outside of the clans, in the village, she was ranked higher than he was. She simply had more allies. The Senju and Uchiha were not just shinobi clans, they were noble clans. The Shimura were not.

"Why don't we just agree to stay out of each others way?" Sakura offered after a moment. "I don't want to fight with people who are supposed to be my allies, do you?"

"It is not a good practice," Yori answered, somewhat reluctantly.

"Then thank you for lunch," Sakura said. "Enjoy your day."

"I would advise you to think more carefully about your actions and reactions in the future, Lady Sakura," Yori said as she stood. "Good day."

Sakura nodded slightly and left, feeling strangely victorious and also at a loss. She wasn't sure if she'd done the right or wrong thing, but she was sure that she'd find out.

* * *

Matsuri was not an easy person to dissuade from doing exactly what she wanted, and when she was determined, no one stood a chance.

Sakura discovered that Matsuri had wrangled both Hikari and Shouta into aided her plan to keep the hospital afloat for three days without Sakura, and that Matsuri had also bullied the Hokage into agreeing to her plan as well.

That was how the young Uchiha woman had managed to find a replacement worker for Asami, handed off all Sakura's work to her students and Madoka, pass her own children off to her husband who was on a suspiciously coincidental few days of leave, and make sure that there was a trusted carer for Tsumo, and had dragged Mito, Asami and Sakura off and out of the village towards their destination: a mountain mineral spa and inn.

"So Lord Hokage's letting us go without a guard?" Asami asked, looking around the trees a little nervously.

"We don't need a guard with these two," Matsuri said cheerfully, putting her arm around Asami's shoulders.

Sakura and Mito shared a smile.

"True enough," Mito said. "But we do have a guard. We just won't see them, unless there's trouble."

"If they do their jobs right, we won't even know if there is trouble," Sakura said a little loudly.

Matsuri grinned conspiratorially and winked at her.

"Our silent guard unit is on a training mission. They're being evaluated," Sakura explained to Asami who looked a little uneasy still. "So you don't need to worry, they'll be vigilant and keep us safe."

"Right," Asami said with a nod. "If not, I suppose they'll have to deal with your husbands, plus Tobirama and Madara."

"It would be in their best interests not to fail their mission," Mito said with a little smile.

The four women laughed and talked as they walked. The mountain spa was about a five hour walk from Konoha. Without Asami, the other three might have halved the time travelling, but none of them minded. Asami was the only civilian among them, which accounted for her nervousness travelling, despite there no longer being a war.

After some time, while Matsuri regaled Asami with hilarious stories of Izuna in his youth, Mito put her hand on Sakura's arm and they slowed, putting a little distance between the other two.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked with some concern.

"It's the Nine-Tails," Mito said quietly. "He's…restless when you're close."

Sakura frowned, in shock and confusion. "What? Why?"

Mito closed her eyes and a crease formed between her eyes. "He wants to speak to you."

"Are you okay?"

Sakura could see that Mito was struggling. She didn't know much about being a jinchuriki, but she remembered the times when the Nine-Tails tried to get out and take control of Naruto, and how terrifying that could be.

Mito let out a breath and smiled. "Fine," she said. "He's just being quite forceful."

Sakura gave a nod. "Will it make it easier for you if I somehow do talk to him?"

Mito chuckled. "Likely not. But perhaps when we return to the village in a secured environment." Mito eyed Sakura carefully. "I think you have things to say as well."

"Well, there are things I know and have seen. They could be important," Sakura said, thinking about the partnership between Kurama and Naruto during the war. Then she realised that she called him by his name before he was sealed, and that was probably why he wanted to talk to her. She smiled. "You can tell the Nine-Tails to settle down because we will definitely talk one day soon."

Mito gave her a funny look, but she didn't say anything else.

Sakura wondered what Kurama wanted from her, since in this time, he wasn't a friend or someone to be trusted. She would have to be careful.

* * *

"I wanted to bring this to you first, before the clan council," Shikaru said, standing before Hashirama, looking more nervous than Hashirama had ever seen him.

Hashirama glanced at his son, Shikata, who had also accompanied his father.

"This sounds serious," Hashirama said cheerfully, trying to break the tension in the room.

Shikaru gave him a small smile. "It is somewhat important," he replied.

"Well then, Shikaru Nara, go ahead."

"The Nara would like to formally adopt Lady Sakura into our clan," Shikaru said.

Hashirama took a breath. It was as he'd expected when he saw Shikata with his father.

"Lady Sakura is not a child," Hashirama said to them. "Is there a particular reason you want to adopt her as a Nara? Is she aware of your intentions?"

"She is, and she has accepted them," Shikaru said.

"And the reason?" Hashirama prompted.

"She's family," Shikata answered, surprising both his father and Hashirama. He let out a sigh. "There's a lot of reasons, but I think that's the one you're looking for, isn't it, Lord Hokage?"

Hashirama grinned and then laughed. "Well done, Shikata."

Shikaru put a hand on his sons shoulder and smiled. "Sakura has become like a daughter to me, and is very much like a sister to Shikata. The adoption is not for any gain to my clan, but for the three of us personally," Shikaru said. "We are well aware of her past, and considering her future in this choice as well."

Hashirama looked at him feeling happy and jealous all at once. "I think Tobirama might be upset about this," he said with amusement.

"Why?" Shikata frowned.

"Because we also consider her to be family, and Tobirama very much considers her to be his little sister already."

Shikata cross his arms over his chest. "Then he should've thought of this first," he said defensively.

Shikaru chuckled. "I have to agree with my son," he said.

Hashirama laughed again. "I suppose Tobi will have to find a way to deal with the disappointment," he said.

He was a little surprised at how protective young Shikata was being, and it amused him to no end to imagine Tobi and Shikata facing off against one another in the battle for Sakura's affection. From the look in Shikaru's eye, they were thinking along the same lines.

"When Sakura returns we'll meet and advise the council of the plans," Shikaru said.

Hashirama nodded. "You should be aware that Sakura and Yori are not getting along," he said with a tired sigh. "There might be some pointless resistance."

"The Shimura are so troublesome," Shikata muttered.

"You think everything is troublesome," Shikaru replied. "Thank you for your time, Lord Hokage," he said to Hashirama.

The father and son left his office and Hashirama leaned back on his seat, feeling pleased.

Sakura would become a Nara soon enough, but he didn't think she'd stay a Nara for long.

* * *

Hikari felt a hand shaking her shoulder.

"Hikari, wake up, you're drooling."

Hikari frowned and lifted her head, her eyes still half-closed. She wiped her mouth with the back of her arm and yawned tiredly.

"Shouta?" She murmured.

"Lord Tobirama is here," Shouta murmured to her, sounding like he was laughing.

Hikari's eyes shot open and she looked up and around the room to see Lord Tobirama standing in the doorway of their little office and study room, arms crossed and eyebrows raised at her. Shouta snickered quietly.

Hikari, flustered, quickly smoothed out her hair and wiped her face and tried to act and look presentable. She cleared her throat. "Hello, Lord Tobirama," she said, standing. Her head was still a big foggy and eyes heavy. She blinked rapidly to wake up and try to be at attention.

Lord Tobirama's stern face fought back a smile at the sight of her.

"Good morning, Hikari," he said, his voice wavering slightly.

Hikari blushed. It was the afternoon.

She sniffed and stood straight-backed. "How can help you?"

"I trust that Sakura told you that I've an interest in your training?" Hikari nodded, trying not to smile. "Yes, well." He glanced at Shouta. "It appears Madara's timeline for putting Shouta into the field is six months." He looked back at Hikari. "You don't have the limitations of Shouta," he said. Hikari bit her lip and Shouta shifted in his seat. "I mean not disrespect or offence, it is simple fact," Tobirama said.

"I understand," Shouta replied quietly.

Tobirama nodded with approval. "That being said, at the end of six months, Shouta will have to undergo testing and I am not in the habit of losing to Madara," he said with a small smirk. Hikari looked at him questioningly. "Get ready to start your training with me," he said to her. Hikari's heart lurched. "In six months time, the two of you will face one another, and I'm not going to train a loser."

With that, he left and Hikari and Shouta alone.

Hikari looked at Shouta, who seemed to be staring into space in shock.

"Does that mean we're going to be tested against each other?" Hikari asked Shouta.

He turned to her and nodded. "I think we've just become pawns in their competitive games against one another."

Hikari grinned a little and Shouta, seeing her face gave a small smile.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked.

He scoffed. "You're already behind. You'll have to train hard to beat me."

"I'm definitely going to win," Hikari boasted.

Shouta stood and walked over to her. Hikari had to look up to see his face. He grew again, she thought with some annoyance. At least his hair was finally out of his face. She gave him a determined pout and folded her arms over her chest.

"You won't," she said. "I will."

Shouta smirked out at her. "Six months, little Shimura. Then we'll see." Then his smile softened a little. "We'll make Lady Sakura proud."

Hikari swallowed and nodded. "Yeah. No matter what," she murmured. Her forehead pinched in a frown. Training was going to be much harder from here on out.

"Do you think we would've been able to do any of this without her?" Hikari asked quietly. Shouta looked at her with confusion. "If Lady Sakura wasn't here, do you think we could've been shinobi like this?"

Shouta shook his head. "No," he replied firmly. "I don't."

"I think I would've been made to go back to my clan and get married and give up being a shinobi," Hikari said quietly. She met Shouta's eyes. "I can't imagine doing that, not now."

Shouta looked away. "I think I would be dead."

Hikari clenched her jaw in sadness.

"The only reason I'm alive now is Lord Izuna."

Shouta turned away and sat down. Hikari had never heard or pushed for Shouta's full story, and she almost felt ashamed that she was thinking that getting married was the worst thing in the world.

"Lord Madara too, but mostly, Lord Izuna," he continued. "When he died, I didn't think there was anyone else left who cared about me."

"But then you met Lady Sakura," Hikari said quietly.

"Lady Matsuri came to me," Shouta said. "I didn't know that she'd been watching me as well, with Lord Izuna and Lord Madara. She brought me to Lady Sakura." He let out a breath. "There are people who I owe my life too. I can't let them down." He glanced at her. "That includes you, you annoying little brat."

Hikari gaped at him with a smile cutting through her outrage, dampening it into a disbelieving giggle. "I'm not a brat!"

Shouta grinned. "Prove it. Beat me. You've got six months to prepare."

"You're definitely going to lose!"

* * *

Sakura, Mito, Asami and Matsuri all sunk into the warm mountain spring with sighs of contentment and then they all shared a smile and small giggles.

Sakura could feel the minerals in the water, and felt the relief in her muscles from the days travel. Asami looked a lot more tired than anyone else.

"This is the best idea I've ever had," Matsuri sighed.

"I am glad to have a short break from the village," Mito said.

Sakura saw the pitying look that Asami gave her, and shadow of concern in Matsuri's eyes.

"Is something happening in the village?" Sakura asked, a little confused.

Mito gave her a little shrug and smile tinged with sadness. "No more than to be expected."

"There's been more vicious rumours about Mito," Matsuri said with an annoyed twist to her lips.

"They've been whispering about the Nine-Tails," Asami said quietly. "Calling Mito a demon and such, more openly."

Sakura grit her teeth angrily.

"It's okay," Mito said assuringly. "There are many things in this world that people don't understand, and it makes them afraid."

"It's just - it's not fair," Sakura said, guilt and anger rolling through her. "You did it, sacrificed your own body, for them! They should be grateful."

"The Nine-Tails has been a thing of nightmares for generations," Matsuri said. "Fear is only natural."

"Mito is _not_ the Nine-Tails," Sakura exclaimed.

"But I keep it," Mito said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore," she said. Her mouth was twisting.

Sakura recognised the look. It was something she had been Naruto do, when he was wrestling against or with the Nine-Tails. Sakura nodded, and felt a knife twisting inside her. For all the strength Mito portrayed, there was a growing loneliness in her eyes.

The topic was changed by Matsuri and they began gossiping about people in the village that Sakura didn't know. Laughing as Matsuri energetically retold some stories about the younger Uchiha girls who had discovered the charms of Haru Sarutobi, who teased and flirted with them, feeding their delusions.

"Poor girls." Sakura shook her head. "I'm sure he's off laughing somewhere."

"Probably," Matsuri agreed.

"He is very handsome," Asami admitted.

Mito laughed lightly. "Yes, indeed. I'm sure he'd be glad to hear you say that," she said, glancing back towards the entrance of the pool.

Sakura opened her mouth in surprise and Mito nodded. Asami blushed, understanding what Mito had implied. Haru was one of the the guards that had accompanied them. Matsuri laughed loudly.

The friends spent another half hour in the spring before they retired to their rooms, dressed in yukata's and ate dinner together. Sakura felt more relaxed and happy than she had in months, she smiled and laughed so much that her stomach and cheeks hurt. The sake came out after dinner, and they all indulged and devolved into fits of giggles.

"I want to talk about love!" Matsuri said, after downing her full glass of sake.

Sakura groaned. "No, no."

Mito smiled. "Well, I'm not sure. We're married already. What would we have to talk about?"

Matsuri grinned widely. "Sakura!" She pointed at Sakura, her cheeks flushed and her eyes gleaming. She turned her point on Asami. "And Asami's crush on Haru!"

"Keep your voice down!" Asami hushed. "I do not have a crush on anyone!"

"But you do think he's handsome," Mito said.

"No," Asami denied.

Sakura laughed behind her hand and Asami shot her a betrayed look.

"I want to know how you both fell in love," Sakura said to Mito and Matsuri. She drank some more sake.

Mito and Matsuri looked at each other.

"I'll go first!" Matsuri announced. Her words were a little slurred.

Everyone leaned forward eagerly.

"Yuri and Izuna were best friends from when they were little, so I knew him a little bit from about eight years old. So, I turned fifteen and I saw him one day, training alone." She sighed and smiled. "He was by the river, and he had no shirt on." Asami giggled and Mito shared a look with Sakura, they smirked. "He was so graceful," Matsuri said, defensively. "The way he moved just did things to me."

Sakura and Asami laughed.

"That was it for me," Matsuri sighed. "He didn't have a choice."

"Of course not," Mito replied with a smile. Sakura noticed that she was the least affected by alcohol from all of them. Probably she hadn't been drinking at all. "You're indomitable."

"Thank you," Matsuri said with a grin and a laugh. She tapped her cheek staring hard with squinted eyes at Mito, who raised a delicate red eyebrow at Matsuri. "How did Hashirama with all his insane moods get you to fall in love with him?"

Asami hummed in agreement and Sakura nodded.

"You are calm and composed and graceful, and he's a maniac," Matsuri continued. "A loveable maniac, but still, extreme."

Mito let out a laugh.

"Thank you, I suppose," she said. "I met him before, when he was just a boy who had a terrible haircut and an energy no one else could match."

"He's got such lovely hair," Matsuri slumped, pouting in jealously.

"Now he does," Mito replied. "It used to be up here - " she motioned around her head. "He looked very funny."

Sakura and Matsuri burst out laughing. All Sakura could imagine was Hashirama with Lee's hair and it made her burst out in giggles ever more.

"I remember that too," Asami grinned. "It wasn't until he grew out his hair and got older that the girls started to prefer him over Tobirama," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura asked her.

"I don't know," Asami whispered back.

They giggled together and drank some more sake, while Mito told them how the Hashirama they knew now, had only been a smaller version of himself back then. He'd grown up, but his spirit and values had stayed the same, and that was what had drawn her to him. She simply saw a greatness in his heart and spirit and wanted to help him achieve his goals.

"You're so romantic," Matsuri cooed.

Sakura, feeling light-headed and flushed, saw that Matsuri was definitely reaching her limit with the sake.

Matsuri looked at Asami and then her face shuttered from drunken cheer to something more somber.

"Izuna hated the Senju," she said. Everyone stilled. "He hated them so much, Yuri was worried, and Madara was worried, and some of the younger Uchiha were starting think Izuna was right. But." She suddenly brightened and looked at Asami with a broad and happy smile. "He met you and he changed."

Matsuri looked at Sakura and Asami, her eyes drooping half-closed, getting a little tearful.

"You two made my brothers happy. Sp-special people, you are."

She slowly lowered her head to the table and rested it on her hands. Asami and Sakura glanced at each other and then back at Matsuri, who had lifted her head and fumbling her hand around until Mito gave her some water.

"I think I'll take her for a walk," Asami said quietly.

Sakura and Mito nodded.

"Take the water," Mito said.

They waited and watched as Asami gathered the apologetic Matsuri to her feet and wrap an arm around her while they walked out of the room.

"Maybe it's time to stop drinking," Sakura said.

"It might be a good idea," Mito replied.

"You haven't drunk at all," Sakura retorted.

"Ah," Mito said. "You noticed."

"I am not as drunk as Matsuri," Sakura smiled.

There was a knock at the door and a sever came in to clear the room. Sakura and Mito moved to the outdoor balcony, sat on the verandah and looked out at the view from the mountain. They could see stars, so many stars and the crescent moon that barely illuminated the tops of the trees in the sea of forest. Very, very faintly in the distance they saw the lights of the village.

Sakura and Mito sat in silence, taking in the night air and companionship. After a little while, Sakura asked her about Tsumo, and Mito gushed the most elegant manner she'd ever heard a mother gush about her child in.

Everything about Mito was refined and mannered, and Sakura felt a deep sadness that people like Mito and Naruto, and Gaara, they were the ones who had been forced into hosting tailed-beasts. Mito had chosen it, she'd done it now to help save her brother-in-law from a future that was uncertain, and to save the village and protect it in her own way. How was it fair that she was being looked upon like now she was some kind of monster?

Sakura knew that everything she was thinking was just a pointless exercise in making herself angry and worry about things she couldn't control.

Suddenly Mito cut off and her hand shot out at Sakura, gripping her tightly and defensively.

A shinobi dropped down in front of them.

"What is it?" Mito demanded.

"Forgive me." Sakura stared at the unknown Leaf shinobi, and then she looked at him more closely. "Lady Matsuri and Asami, they've been taken."

Sakura quickly stood and caught the shinobi who fell forward. He was hurt, badly.

"Mito, get my backpack," she said.

She carried the shinobi inside and Mito brought her the pack. Sakura laid the shinobi on his back, and he coughed, fluttering his eyes open.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sakura," he grunted.

"What happened?" Sakura asked, pouring medical chakra into him.

"I don't know exactly," he said. "I went to change shifts, and they were both down."

"Dead?"

"I don't think so," he replied. "I was hit before I could check. I saw them grab the women and came straight to you."

"How many in your squad?"

"Just us three," he said. His voice was stronger now. Sakura stopped the jutsu.

"Take me to them." He nodded. "What's your name?"

"Tora Yamanaka, my lady."

She took the pack from Mito, who she saw had changed from the yukata she had been wearing into a mesh undershirt, black long-sleeve with the Uzushio symbol on the arm and black pants. She was ready. Sakura removed her sealing scrolls where her weapons were stored.

"Can you sense them?" She asked Mito.

"Yes. Three shinobi have them. They're heading eastward," Mito said with her eyes closed. "They'll be out of my range soon."

Sakura, uncaring that Tora was there, stripped off her yukata and changed into a shirt and pants. Tora looked away and stood.

"Tora, can you get a message to Konoha?" Mito asked.

He nodded. "Yes, that's why I was chosen for this mission. My jutsu can send long-range communications."

"Get a message to the Hokage immediately," Mito commanded.

"Yes, Lady Mito," Tora replied. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Sakura strapped her weapons to her body. She sent her chakra to metabolise the alcohol in her system quicker and swallowed. Who the heck had taken out three shinobi being tested for aptitude for ANBU and taken Matsuri and Asami? She clenched her jaw, hoping Haru was all right.

"Lady Mito, Lady Sakura, take my shoulder," Tora said. "Lord Hokage wants to speak to you both. I can't hold the jutsu for much longer."

They both nodded and took a shoulder each.

 _Are you both okay?_ Hashirama asked.

 _We are fine,_ Mito responded.

 _I'm going to heal to the other two and then we're going after them,_ Sakura said.

They heard Hashirama heave a mental sigh. _Even if I tell you not to, you'll go anyway. Tobirama has already left. I've sent a message to Madara to gather his Pursuit Unit. They'll be there soon._

 _Thank you._

 _Be safe._

The communication was ended. "Yuri and Takuma will come," Mito said.

Sakura nodded. "We have to get them back before they get here, or Yuri will kill everyone before we find out what's happened." She looked at Tora. "Let's go," she said.

Tora was panting with effort.

"Are you capable or not?" Sakura snapped. "Two people have just been kidnapped under your nose. Pull yourself together!"

Tora stood tall, sniffed and nodded. "I'll take you to them."

The other two were in bad shape. Sakura cursed when she saw their injuries. She was going to have to give them a patch job. She explained as much to Mito and Tora.

"You'll need to stay with them," she told Tora.

Tora protested against the idea and Sakura, losing patience, yelled at him to shut up.

"I don't care how damn guilty you feel, but right now I'm the one in charge and I'm the medic. These two need supervision because I can't waste all my chakra fixing your damn mistake while my friends are out there being taken by enemies! So you will sit down, shut up, and guard these two until I get back and can give you all proper medical treatment, understood?"

Tora nodded. "Understood," he replied.

"I lost them," Mito said, her voice strained.

"Almost done," Sakura said, feeling stressed.

Worry for Matsuri and Asami was eating at her.

"Lady Mito, I - "

"Don't,' Mito said to Tora. Sakura glanced up to see Mito holding her hand up. "It's not us you should be apologising to." Mito also seemed to be losing patience, and Sakura could see the the tightness on face. "Be better next time."

Sakura swallowed, feeling a little sorry for Tora at the look on Mito's face and the tone of her voice. Sakura had been angry at him, but Mito was the kind of woman who looked at you with intense disappointment instead of rage. Sakura remembered feeling like Kakashi wasa disappointed in her, and she knew that that was so much worse than facing anger.

Sakura felt the last of the internal injuries in Haru heal, and she finished the jutsu. She let out a small sigh. She wished she could do more, but there wasn't enough time. She stood and looked at Tora.

"When they wake up, get them to our room, lay them down and keep watch. Do not let them move too much, they need more treatment."

Tora nodded. "Yes, Lady Sakura."

"Let's go, Mito."

Sakura followed Mito as she turned and ran into the darkness, jumping from the ground into the trees, moving quickly in the direction that Mito had lost the sense of their chakra.

"Who would do this?" Mito muttered worriedly.

Sakura shook her head. "I don't know," she replied. "But whoever they are, they're going to regret it."

* * *

Tobirama rarely felt true shock, but the moment that he'd been woken by his brothers surge in chakra, felt Hashirama appear at his door moments later and burst into his room and explain what had happened, Tobirama felt shock in his bones.

Then he felt anger.

Anger at the shinobi who had dared to do this, and anger at the team he'd sent to watch over the group of women. How they had managed to be so easily overpowered and fail in such a spectacular manner enraged him.

They were lucky that it wasn't Sakura or Mito that had been taken, but Tobirama had the suspicion that it was done purposefully to lure those two into a trap. Clearly, whoever had planned this knew that Matsuri and Asami weren't active shinobi and would be easier to take than the other two.

He had a bad feeling about all of it. So he moved quickly, hoping that his hunch was wrong, but not sensing that it was. He could only hope that while he travelled, Sakura and Mito could manage whatever they came up against, because if anything happened to those two, he didn't want to imagine the explosive reactions of Hashirama and Madara combined.

* * *

"They've stopped," Mito said with a frown.

Sakura looked at her questioningly.

"I can sense… four, shinobi," she said.

"Can you sense if Suri and Asami are okay?" Sakura asked.

"I think they're under a genjutsu," Mito replied. "Their chakra flow is stable but off."

Sakura nodded. At least they were alive. But what was the purpose of this whole event, and why on earth had they stopped after such a relatively short distance for a shinobi? Sakura had a growing sense that there was something strange about the whole thing.

"Suri and Asami are drunk, and not shinobi," Sakura muttered to herself, trying to figure it out.

"If they know Matsuri's identity, it could make her a target," Mito said with some doubt in her voice. "Or perhaps taking her could be some kid of provocation for Yuri or Madara? But that would of course depend on who the kidnappers are, they would have to know a lot about the village and the Uchiha."

"Maybe, but what about Asami? She's a civilian. It doesn't make sense."

Mito held out a hand and stopped Sakura.

"No," she said slowly. "It doesn't." She looked at Sakura. "But it does make sense if the real targets are us and they want to lure the two of us into some kind of trap."

The wheels in Sakura's mind turned. "They want us, so they took out our guards and took our friends." She gave Mito a look. "I don't think it's hard to figure out who you are, but me?"

Mito gave her a tentative smile. "Hashirama has been trying to dull the rumours about you, but they're out there." Sakura felt immediately tired at hearing that. "We need to proceed with caution. Don't forget, it's doubtful they realised Tora's jutsu was powerful enough for such a long-range transmission. They likely don't know Tobirama is already on the way, and that he's being followed by the others. We will have back-up."

"It won't come fast enough," Sakura muttered.

"Tobi will get here," Mito said confidently.

Sakura could imagine him arriving far earlier than anyone else would, considering his speed. "So you think they're after both of us? Or just you?" Sakura asked after a moment.

"It could be either," Mito replied thoughtfully. "It's not widely known - outside the village - about what I did and am now."

"Kumo," Sakura said suddenly. "What if they came back for you?"

"Hashirama said they altered the memories of the prisoners," Mito said with a frown.

"We can't rely on that being a definite. They might have undone the jutsu," Sakura replied. "How far away are we?"

"About…two miles."

Sakura nodded. "Let's go. We're not going to find out anything by just standing here."

Sakura and Mito took the next two miles more slowly and cautiously, careful to look for any traps rigged in the forest on the way in.

"They still haven't moved," Mito whispered. "Five hundred feet ahead."

Sakura nodded and they stalked through the trees as they approached.

Mito looked to the right, and Sakura saw a flash of white from the corner of her eye and gasped.

"Paper bomb."

She and Mito flickered back into the trees, barely avoiding the explosion. But it was a smoke bomb, not an explosion tag and the smoke bomb spread quick, heavy smoke covered the area, stinging Sakura's eyes. She and Mito coughed when they breathed it in, before they both jumped high into the trees above the smoke to escape it.

With the setting off of the obvious trap, their cover was blown and Sakura felt her heart race with panic, while her lungs heaved with the irritation of the smoke. She looked at the tree beside her, that Mito was in, and saw Mito's eyes widen and she coughed and choked again as she called out Sakura's name. Sakura felt the shinobi appear behind her, but when she went to breathe in, the smoke still in her throat choked her and her reaction to the attack was slowed.

Sakura felt a hand grip her arm and fist pound her ribcage and she gasped and grunted in pain. It lessened immediately when she made herself calm down and regain control over her mind, body and charka. Automatically, Sakura sent her chakra throughout her body to heal herself as she spun on her foot, ripped her arm out of the shinobi's hand and, as she felt her back and shoulder curl over the shoulder of the shinobi behind her, she brought her elbow down hard on the spine of her enemy and felt the bones crack on impact.

The enemy shinobi cried out in pain and dropped to the ground. Sakura immediately looked over to see Mito wasn't on top of her tree anymore. She cleared her throat, took a breath and then Sakura ran down the trunk, and swallowed, wetting her throat again, thankful that the smoke was clearing.

She saw Mito engaged with her enemy, using a type of taijustu combined with fuinjutsu that Sakura had never seen before.

Sakura saw the white flak jacket of the shinobi and realised the enemy they faced was indeed Kumo, and she was anything but surprised.

She watched as Mito and the Kumo shinobi each showed they were skilled in taijustu, neither one gained the upper hand, the dark made it hard to see and she had to check her surroundings to make sure there was no one else attacking. Not sensing anyone else, Sakura moved forward toward Mito, who suddenly shouted at her to stay back.

Sakura faltered, and didn't understand until she saw Mito skilfully withdraw a kunai as she lunged and attacked the shinobi, drawing blood from his side. As he hissed in pain, and stepped back, Mito also immediately jumped back a distance. Sakura saw cut her own hand with the same bloodied kunai, and formed a last hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Blood Binding Technique!"

Sakura was both impressed and slightly horrified to understand that Mito had just used fuinjutsu to bind the enemy to her will as she watched black ink seemed to pour out of the wound on the shinobi's side and wrap itself around his entire body.

"What is this?" He cried in distress.

"I normally abhor and refuse to use this technique," Mito replied coldly. "But today I make an exception."

"I can't move," the shinobi grunted.

"I know. Go to sleep now," Mito told him.

To Sakura's shock, the shinobi immediately dropped to the ground, instantly asleep. Mito had used a technique Sakura had never even heard of, one that gave the user full control over their opponent.

Sakura flickered to Mito's side.

"Can you sense anyone else?" She asked.

Mito shook her head. "There are two more with the girls," she said. "They're stronger than these two."

Sakura clenched her jaw. Her throat was still scratching from the smoke.

"They're from Kumo," Sakura muttered.

Mito nodded. "This is not going to end well." She looked back at the shinobi she'd bound. "I'll keep him for Hashirama."

"We need to get them out of the genjutsu," Sakura said. "Who knows what they're seeing."

Mito nodded.

"You should go up, and I'll go in first," Sakura suggested. "It's more likely they're after you than me," she said. "Back me up."

Mito grimaced but nodded. "Fine. I think I caught a flash of Tobirama's chakra," she said. "It was faint though. He's still far."

"He is fast," Sakura muttered. "Stay safe," she said to Mito.

Mito faded into the trees, and Sakura stealthily moved through the trees. She heard the impatient voices of the other shinobi the closer she came. They were debating on whether or not to go into the forest, the other two had taken too long.

Sakura hid behind a large trunk and cloaked her chakra, listening. She couldn't make out any more of what they said, but she quickly realised they were arguing. Sakura frowned, feeling again that something was off about the whole situation. There was only four of them coming after a jinchuriki, and taking hostages? It was odd.

Sakura slowly lowered herself to the ground, and crawled along the grass to a bush and hid behind it. She peeked out through the foliage.

About fifty feet from her position, the shinobi were looking nervously into the forest. There was no cover for her past where she was, and the shinobi were protected from behind by a rocky cliff. There was one man and one woman. Sakura peered behind them, and saw that Matsuri and Asami were both laying on their sides on the ground.

She grit her teeth and eyed the ground between her and the shinobi. It was likely rigged with traps. Sakura thought about what she could do. Unless they were complete idiots, she doubted the Kumo shinobi would leave a distance between them and the last trap. But then again, it was possible they could just leave Matsuri and Asami and escape themselves if the traps were set off.

Sakura heard a light thump behind her and turned with a kunai in her hand to defend and attack.

She almost had a heart attack when she saw it was Mito.

"I almost killed you," she hissed.

"I can disable the traps," Mito whispered. "I can sense them out. We can't do this without each other."

Sakura nodded. "Are you ready?"

Mito gave her a determined look. "They're going to sense this," she whispered.

Mito closed her eyes and Sakura watched her gather chakra as she held the horse sign, and then began to go through a combination quick hand signs. Sakura looked at the Kumo shinobi who had snapped their attention directly to where the two of them were hiding.

Mito slammed her hands to the ground and her brow furrowed in concentration. After a moment, she turned to Sakura and gave a short nod. Sakura had never seen a fuinjutsu master before, and suddenly understood why they were so feared. Mito had barely shown more than two skills, yet they were devastating to their enemies plans with seemingly so little effort. She was amazing.

They stood and walked out of the trees. The Kumo Shinobi watched them. Mito stopped walked at, Sakura guessed, the edge of the beginning of the seals.

"You should give us back our friends now," Sakura called out to them.

The woman laughed. "Oh, yeah? Why don't you come and get them then?" She baited them.

Both Sakura and Mito began to walk across the previously rigged field and they saw the Kumo shinobi slowly realise that their traps were not going to work. After a quick word together, Sakura and Mito saw the girl step back and was obviously meant to keep guard over their kidnapping victims. Sakura guessed she was the genjutsu user and her eyes narrowed on her.

The taller and broad man stepped up and withdrew two swords, grinning at them. Mito took out her own tanto from the sheath at the back of her obi, and Sakura flexed her knuckles.

"I'll take him," Mito said quietly.

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure?"

Mito nodded and Sakura saw a fire in her eyes. It was the best option, since Sakura was the best to take on a genjutsu user being resistant and having spent years training with possibly the greatest genjutsu user that would ever exist, in her opinion: Itachi.

Sakura ran wide, only to have the man appear in front of her, and she had to duck to avoid the slicing of swords above her head. She jumped back.

"Where are you going?" He mocked.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. A lightning user. She felt the crackle of electricity in the air between them, knowing it accounted for his speed.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Sakura demanded of him.

Mito was beside Sakura in an instant. Both of them stood in attack stance, facing him.

The shinobi looked right from Sakura to Mito and their fears were confirmed. "I want that beast inside you," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Mito asked harshly.

"Don't pretend, Uzumaki," he spat. "I was there."

Suddenly, even though both Sakura and Mito were looking right at him, he erased his chakra and it was like he disappeared. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You have some skill," Mito replied, eyes narrowed.

"I guess I should take that as a compliment," he grinned wickedly.

Sakura flung two shuriken at him, and he flickered away, dodging them easily. Still, they didn't feel his chakra. It was going to be a much harder fight than they anticipated.

Mito's stance became defensive.

"Tricky, tricky." He clicked his tongue. "Why don't you two just surrender, and my friend won't kill your friends?"

Sakura bared her teeth at him.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in," Mito said in a strangely calm voice.

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Oh?"

Sakura looked at her, and saw that her red hair was beginning to rise around her as her chakra unleashed. Sakura's heart hammered when she felt the slow trickle of menace coming into it.

"Oh." The Kumo shinobi was looking at Mito with more greed now. Sakura saw the glint in his eyes.

"You have approximately five minutes to give us back our friends, or the both of you will be dead before you know what's hit you." Mito's voice turned low and more growling with each word she spoke.

"Five minutes is all the time I need," he said, completely unconcerned.

Mito shook her head. "I'm going to destroy you," she growled.

Sakura saw Mito close her eyes, and then when they reopened, her dark eyes were red.

The Kumo shinobi's wicked grin widened and Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed Mito and flickered back into the trees.

"Mito. Mito, look at me!" Sakura grabbed Mito's face and stared into her eyes. "Calm down!"

Mito bared her teeth, her red eyes were fierce and then there was a flicker of something and Mito's faced tightened and she took a deep breath and tried to control herself, her eyes began to flicker back to normal until -

"Sakura!" She suddenly cried out.

Sakura knew that the Kumo shinobi was behind her, although she didn't feel him coming. Instinctually, she gathered her chakra in her fist, spun and landed a massive punch in his stomach.

She felt his sword pierce through her shoulder at the same time, sending lightning through her body. He flew from her fist out into the open again, and Sakura convulsed and cried out in pain as the lightning electrocuted her. It was stronger than she'd expected it to be and it took everything inside her to keep a semblance of control over her chakra so her coils didn't fry.

"No!" Mito screamed.

Sakura tried to speak, but her jaw was clenched tightly shut by the shocks in her body. Before she managed to heal herself, Sakura felt a dark and menacing chakra spread out around and then Mito was gone, and Sakura lay on the forest floor, panicking.


	21. 20: Control

**Chapter 20: Control**

Tobirama paused briefly when he felt the explosion of Nine-Tails chakra and then cursed and increased his speed. He had to get to them now. There was no time left to lose. If Mito had lost control, it meant something terrible had happened - to her, to someone else. He dreaded to think of what it was. He was so close. He could feel the strain in Sakura's chakra, and in a split-decision, went to her first. He felt his chest jolt when he saw her laying on her side, twitching on the forest floor, holding herself tightly. He flickered to her side.

"Sakura, I'm here," he said.

He looked up through the trees to see Mito moving forwards, radiating anger.

"Tobi," she grunted through clenched teeth.

"What happened?"

"Kumo," she said. "Lightning. I can't - I can't get it out."

Tobirama understood. He pressed a hand over her the wound in her shoulder and pushed his chakra into her body, she groaned in pain as he changed his chakra form into earth to disable the lightning. She gasped as her twitches stopped and thanked him.

"We have to get her back," Sakura said, jumping to her feet.

Her face was still pained, but he could feel her sending chakra through her body, healing herself. His focus was becoming blurred by the negative energy surrounding Mito in front of them.

"We can't let her lose control any more than this. If she forms a Nine-Tails cloak, she might kill us all by accident."

"That won't happen," Tobirama said.

Sakura put a hand over her shoulder and healed the stab wound.

"You're not in good shape."

She sent him a glare.

"We need to get Matsuri and Asami away," she said to him. "That man, he completely masks his chakra. I don't know how he's still standing after that punch, but he's strong."

Tobirama noticed the man for the first, backing away from Mito. He frowned in concern, realising he didn't feel any chakra at all, which was not a good sign.

"They're after Mito."

"I figured." He gripped Sakura's arm. "Are you ready?"

She gave a short determined nod. Tobirama took out a couple of marked kunai and within a second, had carried them across the field, behind Mito and the man, and right beside Matsuri and Asami. The female shinobi spun on her heel and Sakura attacked her, while Tobirama grabbed Matsuri and Asami, flooded them both with chakra to break the genjutsu and then transported them back to the trees. They both blinked and looked at him in shock and disorientation.

"Tobirama?" Matsuri peered at him.

He could smell sake all over her.

"Lord Tobirama," Asami breathed, fear in her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were captured by Kumo shinobi after Mito," Tobirama explained.

Asami and Matsuri both gasped. There was a sudden rumble in the ground, and Tobirama turned to see Sakura smashing the female into the ground with a punch and Mito ferociously attacking the man, who was barely keeping up with her. Tobirama had never seen her so violent before. Her

"Mito! Sakura!" Asami cried.

"Stay here," Tobirama said to Matsuri and Asami. "Madara, Yuri and Takuma are on their way."

Matsuri nodded and was gripped by Asami, who was trembling in fear. Tobirama passed Matsuri a kunai and she accepted it without hesitation, her fingers gripping the hilt, in a familiar manner. He knew she would defend Asami with her life, despite her having retired from the shinobi lifestyle. As far as Tobirama was aware, Madara considered her a skilled shinobi, and even retired, a shinobi never forgot. Confident that Matsuri would take care of Asami, Tobirama disappeared back to Sakura's side. They shared a look.

"Throw him at me," Sakura said to him, and Tobirama knew what to do.

He threw his kunai out at the ground near the feet of the Kumo shinobi, and was there in a split second. The kumo shinobi was stuck between Mito, who severely and savagely injured him and continued to attack him, and now Tobirama. Tobirama gripped the kumo shinobi from behind and with as much strength as he could muster, threw him backward towards Sakura, who was running at them. He wasn't as strong as Sakura, but he had enough natural strength to throw him far enough that Tobirama wasn't worried about him anymore. As soon as his hands were empty, he came face to face with an enraged Mito, who, before his eyes, had a slowly transforming face. He watched in morbid fascination. Her eyes were red with a black slit and two whisker-like marks appeared on her cheeks, her teeth were slowly growing points as she bared them at her. With a more animalistic than human motion, Mito attacked him, and Tobirama managed to take a firm hold of both her wrists.

"Mito! Stop, Mito." He demanded, staring into her eyes.

She growled at him and he saw her fingernails were lengthening into claws. She pulled her feet up and lifted them to his chest and violently kicked off, forcing herself out of his grip and landing on all fours on the ground.

"Mito!" Sakura cried out to her, Sakura ran over to them.

Mito's head turned sharply to give her attention to Sakura.

"Mito it's okay, it's over. It's over!"

Mito stared at the two of them, but Tobirama could see there was something missing of herself in her eyes. It was like she didn't recognise them. There was a bubbling of orange chakra coming from her skin.

"Mito, you're strong. You can take back control!" Sakura pleaded.

Tobirama felt some fear and doubt creep into him. Sakura elbowed him and gave him a desperate look.

"Mito, the fight is over," he said gruffly.

Sakura let out a strangled grunt of frustration and took a few steps forward to Mito. Tobirama tried to stop her, but she shrugged him off.

"Mito."

Her voice was quiet and there was a tentative, shaky smile on her face.

"Look at me," she said. "I'm not hurt. I'm okay."

Mito's eyes flashed and doubt crossed her face, she growled defensively, the orange bubbling chakra seeming to fight between spreading and being reabsorbed.

"Asami and Matsuri are safe."

Sakura continued to talk in a soothing voice, but she stopped walking to Mito, and Tobirama heard the strain in her voice and the sudden tenseness in her stance.

"It's over. You don't need to fight anymore. You need to hear me, Mito. You need to take back control."

Mito's eyes squeezed shut, and her body seemed to shake, as she struggled with something internally. Tobirama watched in some amazement as Mito's transformation slowly faded. The tense set of her muscles relaxed, her fingers straightened and her nails retracted. Her tension in her mouth and face eased, and she looked at the two of them, on her hands and knees, suddenly wash with exhaustion, her eyes turned from her red back to her usual dark.

"Sakura?" Mito breathed. "Tobirama?"

"Mito."

Sakura's voice was filled with relief. Mito then collapsed and Tobirama rushed forward to her side, turning her over in his arms to check that she was okay. He was relieved to find she was breathing and just unconscious.

"Mito! Sakura!"

Tobirama looked up when he heard Matsuri yell out for her, and saw Matsuri and Asami running across the field to Mito and Sakura, who, he realised with a start, had collapsed to her knees. He carefully laid Mito down and turned back to Sakura.

"Tobi, there are two other shinobi in the forest," Sakura said, looking at him with a strained face. "Mito bound one of them. The other one has a broken back. They should be good for interrogation."

He nodded.

"Are you all right?" He asked Sakura.

"Don't worry about me," she said, unconvincingly. "I'm fine."

Matsuri and Asami reached them and fell at their knees beside Mito, and Sakura moved closer to Mito to check on her. Tobirama stood and clenched his jaw at the sight of them. If he didn't show up, he was sure Sakura would have figured out a way to fix herself, but he wondered how late it would've been. If Mito had fully lost control, he questioned she could have stopped her in the state she was in. Not only would Sakura and the Kumo shinobi be in danger, but Matsuri and Asami would have been in peril also, and when Mito came out of it… he walked off into the forest, refusing to think about what might have happened because that would only confirm the fears of the villages about Mito, and there was no way that anyone was going to learn the truth about what had almost happened moments ago.

* * *

Sakura sat exhausted beside Mito. The lightning jutsu had damaged her chakra pathways more than she'd expected, and she knew that if she used too much chakra now, it was going to take a long time to recover with the possibility of permanent damage. They had moved from the field to under the cliff face, and Sakura leaned her head back against the wall of rock breathing deeply and slowly. Tobirama's earth chakra had only dulled whatever jutsu the lightning was, but she could still feel it working inside her, her muscles and bones were suffering from thousands of little pinpricks that made her ache. She needed a medic. She bit the inside of her cheek. She couldn't have Tobirama take her back to Konoha until back-up arrived, there was no way he could leave Mito, Matsuri, and Asami alone with the possibility of another attack. She could only hope they had a medic with them.

Asami poked a stick at the fire, and Sakura looked over at her with some concern. Matsuri had told her that the genjutsu was the hell-viewing technique. Her inebriation had made her incapable of getting a grip on her chakra to break it. As an Uchiha, Matsuri was ashamed. But they were both worried about Asami, who hadn't spoken about what she saw. Tobirama had recovered the two shinobi her and Mito had disabled in the forest. The one Mito had bound was still sleeping, and she saw that the seals that covered his body weren't chakra-ink as she'd originally thought, it was blood. The one whose back she had broken was softly moaning in pain until Tobirama had had enough and knocked him out.

The two dead shinobi were still where they lay, but Tobirama had searched and stripped the bodies - a dangerous task for a shinobi, but necessary - he'd found nothing to indicate they were working on orders from the Raikage. They would have to wait until the other two were interrogated to find out answers. According to the treaty between Konoha and Kumo this was cause for war, and that made Sakura nervous. Tobirama was keeping watch, but no one was sleeping.

It took another hour before the Pursuit Unit arrived, and Matsuri leaped to her feet and ran across the field into Yuri's arms, who had broken formation the second he'd seen her. They embraced in the way that two people who loved each other did, uncaring of what anyone else thought. Asami stayed seated, hugging her knees by the fire, and Sakura was too exhausted and pained to do more than tilt her head back to regular positioning and watch as Tobirama informed Madara of what happened.

Madara hadn't arrived with a medic, to her disappointment. But he had come with Yuri and Takuma, who leaned down beside his sister, and Asami turned and cried into his shoulder. Sakura looked away from him and looked down at Mito, who was still unconscious. They both needed to get back to the village as soon as possible. Madara broke away from Tobirama and walked over to Sakura before he crouched down in front of her and she gave him a weak smile he didn't return. She saw his jaw clench and his eyes harden.

"You don't look so good," he said with a frown.

"Thanks," she tried to joke.

He gave her a long look.

"Sakura."

"We need to get back to the hospital," she whispered, wincing in pain and finally lowering her guard.

"Tobirama."

Madara didn't look away from her. Tobirama stood above her.

"Can you take her back to the hospital now?"

"Mito needs it too. She needs Hashirama," Sakura said looking up at Tobirama seriously. "She needs him."

Sakura felt a small surge of electricity close to a chakra coil and she diverted it into a stomach muscle, and gasped in pain, clutching her stomach.

"Why aren't you healing yourself?" Madara asked with concern.

"She was hit with a lightning jutsu. I tried to nullify it as much as I could, but it's still affecting her," Tobirama explained.

"My chakra," Sakura gasped.

Madara's Sharingan spun red.

"You need a medic, now," Madara said in a firm tone, his eyes narrowed on her. "I'll get Mito back safe. Tobirama, take her now before she ends up with permanent damage."

Sakura gave the unconscious Mito one last look before she was pulled to her feet by Tobirama and slung over his back. She tried not to cringe in pain as she was jostled. She blew hard at the fluffy collar, getting it out of her eyes and face.

"Don't spit on it," Tobirama warned her.

"Shut up," Sakura murmured tiredly, settling her cheek on the comfortable collar.

She peeked over at Madara.

"Don't be jealous," she laughed lightly at him.

He gave her a shake of his head but saw a small lilt of his lips, and that was the last thing she saw before Tobirama used his Flying Thunder God Technique. She vaguely felt the pull and sudden stops of approximately three locations before she was back at the village. Hashirama was pacing nervously at the gate, and his head snapped up when he saw them.

"What happened?" Hashirama demanded.

"Hokage's ears only," Tobirama responded.

Sakura took that to mean it was top secret. They walked to the hospital.

"You need to send a medical team to the mountain inn. There are seriously injured shinobi there," Sakura said to Hashirama.

"And you?" He asked with concern.

"I'll be fine," Sakura replied. "Mito - "

"Not here," Tobirama cut her off harshly.

Hashirama's eyes flashed.

"Everyone is alive. I'll organise the medics at the hospital," Tobirama said to his brother. "Give me names, Sakura."

Sakura sighed tiredly.

"Meet me at my office," Hashirama said and then he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone," Tobirama muttered.

"Send Hikari and Shouta to the mountain," she said to Tobirama. "They can handle it."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Don't tell them I'm here, they'll just worry," Sakura replied.

She was feeling distant, and everything was fading.

"Tobi, tell Madoka to prepare a room for Mito, and bring Hashirama."

She felt liked her voice seemed to stumble out instead of speak and her vision went dark.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes closed and she passed out.

* * *

In the basement of an unmarked building not far from Hokage Tower, two Kumo shinobi sat in separate interrogation rooms. One was bound by a kinjutsu fuinjutsu seal that Mito had used on him He slept for the third day in a row, bound to her will and command, and would never wake again until she ordered him to or broke the seal. It was a type of fuinjutsu that Hashirama hadn't heard of being used in generations. He had no idea that it was still taught, let alone that Mito was trained in its use. It was unsettling, to say the least. He had never imagined she would or could use a jutsu like it, it seemed so apart from her personality and as soon Hashirama had learned from Tobirama the vague details he knew of what had happened, a deep worry settled in him.

They were waiting for Mito to arrive. Tobirama had brought word that she'd been released from the hospital an hour ago after he'd worked with her to check over her seal work, and told them that Sakura was still unconscious. As far as the village knew, both Mito and Sakura had been in the hospital due to an illness they'd contracted on their trip away. All details of the tense situation was being kept quiet at the highest security levels until both Sakura and Mito were awake, and the Kumo shinobi were interrogated. From Asami and Matsuri, what they'd learned wasn't much. All of the friends had been drinking, with Matsuri having consumed the most alcohol. They were walking and talking together to sober up, and then neither of them know what happened except that they both vaguely remember a shadowed figure appeared in front of them before they were placed under a genjutsu.

Haru Sarutobi, Tora Yamanaka and Tsubaki Shiranui had all been questioned over what had gone wrong. It was only Tobirama's tesitmony that one of the Kumo shinobi had been able to completely mask his chakra to the point that even he couldn't sense it, that Hashirama's anger had lessened. Haru had heard Tsubaki fall from the tree she'd been keeping watch in, seen her on the ground, but before he could move, he'd felt something hit his head. Tora had been concerned when Tsubaki didn't return to change shifts and had gone out to find the other two severely injured. He'd heard laughter down the road, then looked up to see two shinobi take Asami and Matsuri, but was stabbed before he could do anything. Not knowing what else to do, he made his way to find Lady Mito and Lady Sakura.

Hashirama did not want to go to war. So early in the formation of the village, just as the world was changing, it would be devestating. They had had word that both the Lands of Wind and Stone were both in the process of forming their own hidden villages. Hashirama's goal was to unite the world, but it seemed that there were forces that were working agains him. If Konoha discovered the shinobi were working under orders from their Raikage, war would be their only option. However, they had all recognised the two shinobi they currently had in interrogation as two of the three they'd captured and given back weeks earlier. Something they all agreed was odd.

Madara had wanted to incinerate the other two dead shinobi where they lay, but to Hashirama's relief, Takuma has convinced him to bring them back to Konoha in seals. Just in case. Depending on their findings, destroying their existence could be the best option. Hashirama was torn between the man inside him and the position he held. As Hokage, he needed to think about the wellbeing of the village. But as a husband, he wanted nothing more than to crush the ones who had targeted his wife. There were choices Hashirama was finding himself making that we more difficult and complicated than he'd envisioned.

The shinobi with the broken back, presumably an injury given to him by Sakura, had offered little intel. He'd fallen into a fever from his injuries, and the access to his mind was affected by his condition. Inorou described it as trying to catch and hold a thought made of wet gelatine material, something extremely difficult to do with accuracy. Shouta Uchiha had been selected by Madoka and Madara as the medic who'd keep the man alive, but not to heal his broken bones. As cruel as it was, it was the bargaining chip they were offering for information: to walk again, or the alternative, which was as bad as death for a shinobi.

With this assignment, Shouta had been made aware of the darker and more difficult aspects of the shinobi lifestyle, but Hashirama understood Madara's recommendation when he noticed that Shouta had a similar air around him that Tobirama sometimes had. He was efficient, observant and seemed to understand and accept the situation without letting it cross over into his work or opinions of those around him. The progress of Sakura's students under her tutelage had been remarkable, Hashirama had to admit. They both carried themselves as if they'd been medics for years when it had only been around half a year. Tobirama clicked his tongue in impatience.

"I'm leaving now," he said.

Hashirama nodded.

"Figure out what the problem at the border is and fix it," he said.

Tobirama nodded, his eyes flashed angrily and he left. Hashirama knew he just felt helpless and inactive sitting around an office instead of being in the field, especially now.

"I'd almost pity the border patrol if it wasn't for how poor a job they were doing," Shikaru murmured.

Hashirama agreed. Many times he'd been on the receiving end of Tobirama's wrath, he knew how painful it was. He was equally angered at how the Land of Fire continued to be invaded by foreign shinobi. It looked terrible for them all.

"Any word about Sakura?" Hashirama asked after a moment.

He saw Shikaru shake his head slightly, and then the man looked at Madara and remained silent.

"No," Madara replied shortly.

He hadn't seen Shikaru's response.

"The foreign jutsu has been cleared of her body. Her students have healed her other injuries. They said it's just chakra exhaustion now."

Hashirama let out a small sigh.

"So she'll wake up when she wakes up."

Sakura seemed to be in the habit of giving her all to everything she did, an admirable trait. Yet, it didn't erase the worry she caused in all of them for her recurrent life-threatening injuries. The door behind them opened and Mito came in followed by Inorou. Mito didn't smile. She just acknowledged them all with a nod of greeting. Hashirama's heart clenched at the sight of her, although not in the usual way it did. Mito's usual air of elegance, confidence, and refinement was replaced with that of a tired and drawn woman.

"How are you?" Hashirama asked her.

"Good enough," she replied.

She glanced around the room, her eyes lingered on the shinobi she'd bound and Hashirama saw her bite the inside of her cheek.

"I expect you want to speak to me before them?" She inquired, turning her attention back to them, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Yes," Shikaru answered her. "We need everything you know."

Mito glanced at Inorou.

"Are you going to try and get inside my head?"

"With your permission," Inorou replied. "A mind-walk is simply used to examine information in your subconscious that perhaps your conscious mind missed."

"I don't give you permission," Mito said firmly, surprising them.

"Mito, why?" Hashirama asked her with a frown.

"I won't leave out any details, and I'm certain that you'll be able to find out everything you need from Sakura," she replied, looking at Inorou. "But I am not the only inhabitant of this body, and I don't trust that you will be safe inside my head."

The air in the room seemed to shift and everyone's attention turned from Mito to Hashirama, who stood conflicted on what to say or do.

"The seals are secure," Hashirama said. "So what makes you afraid?"

Mito caught his eyes for a moment before she looked at Inorou.

"I do not think anyone else should come into contact with the Nine-Tailed Fox, nor do I want anyone to access the energies of what happened that night."

Hashirama looked at Madara, who was frowning, and he clenched his jaw, feeling the same concern. Inorou looked thoughtful.

"You and Sakura witnessed the same things?"

Mito nodded.

"We were separated only for a moment when we were engaged in a battle against these two."

She motioned to the two Kumo shinobi. Inorou looked over at Hashirama in question, and slowly, Hashirama nodded.

"Very well."

"Thank you," Mito said quietly.

Inorou led her into an empty room off to the side and Hashirama followed them - only to be stopped by Inorou, who closed the door on Mito.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, I think it would be best for you to remain outside," he said.

Hashirama looked at him in confusion.

"She's your wife," Madara said. Hashirama looked at him. "You can't be the Hokage in a room with her."

"We are capable of separating our work and private life," Hashirama retorted.

"Perhaps at any other time," Inorou said. "But Lady Mito is not - forgive me, but respectfully, she is not herself. I don't think she'll be comfortable with you in the room right now."

Hashirama clenched his jaw.

"Make the report thorough," he said after a moment.

Inorou nodded.

"Of course."

He closed the door on Hashirama's face and Hashirama took a long, deep breath.

"She'll be fine," Madara said after a moment.

Hashirama nodded. He believed in his wife, but he still had to admit that part of him wasn't sure she would be.

* * *

Sakura felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Sakura?"

Her face scrunched up tiredly and she squeezed her eyes tightly together before blinking them open, squinting away from the sudden onset of light.

"Shouta?" She murmured.

He nodded, taking back his hand and standing tall.

"How long have I been out?" She asked, sitting up and taking a deep breath.

"Three days," he replied. "Lady Mito left the hospital not long ago."

Sakura swallowed and closed her eyes, remembering everything that had happened. She nodded.

"Okay," she replied.

"Lady Sakura, I've been assigned to care for one of the prisoners," Shouta said quietly. "And to tell you that you're required to head to interrogation as soon as you wake."

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"This is the highest-level secrecy. Lady Mito does not seem well," Shouta continued. "Lord Hokage is worried. She's currently being questioned by Lord Inorou about what happened but refused the mind-walk."

Sakura bit her lip, knowing exactly why she would refuse it. She was sure that Hashirama was worried. Mito was a new jinichuuriki, the first since the Sage of Six Paths possibly, and no one knew how to handle it, especially not Mito. Sakura was no expert, but she had some idea of what Naruto went through and needed and did. She needed to see how Mito was, especially since she'd lost control. She threw back the sheets and Shouta handed her a pile of clothes.

"Hikari brought them," he said. "I'll be waiting outside."

Sakura nodded and took the clothes.

"Thank you."

She quickly changed into her usual everyday outfit: her qiapo and black leggings. She would have to remember to thank Hikari for being sensible in her choice. She brushed her hair out with her fingers and then smiled again when she saw her headband, brush, tie, face cloth and glass of water on the small table by her bed. She was out the door with her hair tied in a high ponytail and a fresh face within three minutes.

Shouta directed her to the building where the interrogations were taking place. She almost smiled. It was in almost the exact same place it always had been. He led her downstairs. She saw the few shinobi who were working in the upper levels watch them go. It was always like that in interrogation, everyone observed everything, and Sakura always felt like she was being watched. They walked down a dimly lit corridor and opened a door on the right that opened into a large room with several other doors along the walls and two windowed rooms where the Kumo shinobi were being kept. Hashirama, Madara, and Shikaru were sitting at a small square table in the center of the room, and they all looked up when she came in. She met Madara's eyes and saw that he was assessing her. She gave him a little smile to try and show him she felt fine, just a little tired. He didn't stand to greet her, but he gave her the slightest nod of his head.

"Nice to see you up and about," Shikaru said warmly.

She glanced at the shinobi through the windowed walls.

"I wish it were under better circumstances."

"Please excuse us, Shouta," Hashirama said.

Sakura looked over at Shouta, who bowed his head respectfully and then left, closing the door behind them.

"Where's Mito?" Sakura asked him.

"With Inorou," Hashirama replied, motioning to the closed door behind him.

"How was she?" Sakura asked, taking the spare seat.

"She seemed tired," Shikaru supplied when Hashirama didn't answer.

"Did you see her when she woke up?" Sakura asked Hashirama with a frown.

"I wasn't there," he answered. "She came right here."

Sakura stilled.

"So how was she when she came here?" Sakura asked again, more slowly.

"She didn't want to look Hashirama in the eye," Madara said.

Sakura looked at Hashirama and after a moment shook her head.

"I know that this is new for you and you don't know what it really means for someone to be a jinchuuriki," she said. "But are you telling me that the first thing that your wife heard when she woke up was that she had to come to interrogation?"

Hashirama nodded.

"She didn't hear that the man she loves, her husband, was worried about her, that he loves her, that his opinion of her hasn't changed? She wasn't given any comfort or support of any kind, except orders?"

There was a silence in the room.

"Surely," Sakura said with narrowed eyes, "surely you've heard what the villagers have been saying, and you've been able to see through the front she'd put up and see it's not easy for her?"

Shikaru and Madara were both looking to Hashirama, who was beginning to look very lost at Sakura's words.

Sakura clenched her jaw and ran her fingers through her ponytail in frustration. She took a deep breath.

"You need to be a husband to her right now, and not a Hokage. The Nine-Tails chakra is dark and filled with negativity and malice and preys on weakness," Sakura said growing angry at him. "Don't you understand that? If she feels alone, it's going to be harder on her. She needs you, above everyone else."

After a few seconds of silence, Hashirama lowered his head and leaned on the table.

"I don't know what to say," he said quietly.

If he were anyone else, Sakura would've lost her temper. But she knew that he loved Mito with his entire being, and she could see the genuine confusion, worry, and uncertainty in his face. Instead of snapping at him to get a grip, Sakura gave him a little smile and leaned over and took his hand.

"Just be there for her," she said.

"That's all?" He asked with hesitation.

She nodded.

"My best friend was like Mito," she said.

She saw the interest in his eyes and felt Madara and Shikaru's attention.

"I don't know that much about what it's like to be the host of a tailed beast, but I've seen the struggle first-hand. She's not a monster, and she never will be."

"I never thought she was," Hashirama said with a little smile. "Courageous and compassionate, but never a monster. I'm worried about her."

"Then tell her that." Sakura sat back after a moment and let out a tired sigh. "I'm younger than you guys. Why do I have to be the voice of reasons?" She muttered.

Shikaru chuckled.

"The unfortunate burden of being a woman," he replied.

Sakura let out a small laugh that wasn't impressed. She glanced at the door behind Hashirama and bit her lip. She didn't remember learning anything about jinchuuriki at the academy, so she didn't know about any of the previous jinchuuriki losing control in the past. A lot of what Naruto knew about being the host of the Nine-Tails came from Kakashi and Jiraiya. Sakura didn't know that much, only what she'd been there to hear about. No one had ever mentioned Mito losing control, and everyone always said how powerful she was. Sakura could only guess that it was because she was still in the first months of being a jinchuuriki, and still trying to understand it, that maybe she'd been overwhelmed and lost control. Thinking about everything leading up to it, Sakura was sure that the confusion, the rumours, and whispers about her, and the worry and anger about the kidnapping, as well as the panic when Sakura was hurt, all contributed to the Nine-Tails being able to leak out. After all, Mito had been struggling earlier in the day, and Sakura had a feeling she might have contributed to the Nine-Tails emergence.

"Something on your mind?" Shikaru asked her.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts.

"Um. Maybe," she said.

"Tell us," Hashirama said. "Everything and anything you can tell us will be helpful."

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Mito was having some trouble with the Nine-Tails because of me," she said. "I don't know exactly why, but I have a theory that maybe it's because I said something I shouldn't have before she sealed him."

"Kurama," Madara said suddenly. "You called it Kurama."

"Kurama?" Shikaru questioned.

Sakura blinked in surprise, not realising that Madara had overheard her say that.

"How did you know that?"

"Sharingan," he said. "I read your lips."

"Ah," Sakura said. "I just - That's his name," she said.

"The Nine-Tails has a name?" Hashirama asked with shock.

Sakura nodded.

"All the tailed-beasts do. They're not everything you think they are," she said, causing the three of them to frown and give her doubtful looks. "But I don't know them. I just know that the Nine-Tails is Kurama because Naruto was his jinchuuriki."

Hashirama and Madara glanced at each other. They both knew Naruto was Hashirama's reincarnate, and Sakura wondered what they thought of her revelation that he was also a jinchuuriki.

"Who's Naruto?" Shikaru asked.

"He was my best friend," Sakura replied and Shikaru nodded without asking more questions. "Mito said that the Nine-Tails wants to talk to me and was restless when I was close."

"Then you are probably right," Madara said. "But how can it speak to you?" He asked with a frown.

Sakura gave a little shrug.

"I'm not sure. I know that he could speak through Naruto at one point, but Naruto was different, and I don't think that will be possible now."

"How so?" Hashirama asked.

Sakura looked at him apologetically.

"There are some things I should speak to Mito about before anyone else."

"Then tell us about what happened that night," Madara said.

"We arrived in the late afternoon and decided to go straight to the springs to bathe after we were settled in our rooms. We didn't notice anyone following us, but we weren't paying that much attention because we knew we had a guard. We had dinner, and then we were drinking." Sakura shrugged. "We were just relaxing. Matsuri and Asami went for a walk because Matsuri had a little too much sake."

"So you and Mito were alone?" Shikaru asked.

"Yes."

"We didn't know anything was wrong until Tora dropped from the trees."

"What happened then?"

"Mito used her sensory abilities while I healed Tora and asked him what happened."

"What did he say?"

"That they were late changing shifts and he went to check on them, found his teammates down, caught sight of Asami and Matsuri being taken but was attacked before he could do anything. Then he came right to us," Sakura explained.

"So Mito was sensing the direction they went, and you healed Tora?" Madara asked.

"Yes. I healed Tora, he contacted Hashirama and we informed him what happened. Then Tora took me to the other two, I stabilised them, and then Mito and I went in pursuit of Matsuri and Asami." Sakura paused to take a breath. "We were confused about what happened, it didn't make sense. About two miles out, we figured that it was a trap for either Mito, myself or both of us."

"And you decided to keep going?"

"Of course, we did," Sakura said. "They had Asami and Matsuri. We had to, at the very least, locate them."

"That wasn't your intention," Madara said. "You were always going to fight to get them back."

Sakura looked at him.

"And you wouldn't?"

He didn't respond.

"Continue," Hashirama said, rubbing his temple tiredly.

"We went more cautiously from that point, but we sent off a trap and had to fight the two lookouts, which were fairly easy fights for both of us. Mito did that." Sakura indicated to the sleeping Kumo shinobi in the blood binding. "Then she disabled the tags buried in the field and we decided to openly engage the other two shinobi. They were too far away and it was too open to try anything else without risking Matsuri and Asami."

"What can you tell us about the shinobi?"

"It seemed disorganised," she said after a moment. "There was no indication of anyone else there. The male was a lightning type. He was fast. We tried to split up, with Mito facing him and me against the female, who we assumed was the genjutsu user."

"You don't think they were there for Mito?"

Sakura shook her head.

"They were definitely there for Mito, but I don't think they were there on orders. It was just so, it seemed off." She frowned. "The lightning user knew that Mito had the Nine-Tails, he said he was there when it happened. His chakra - he masked, it was like he disappeared."

"Then he could have been watching the battle with the Nine-Tails and we never would have known," Shikaru said.

Hashirama let out a sigh and rubbed his temples some more.

"How did you get injured, and how did she lose control?" He asked after a moment.

"He threatened to kill Asami and Matsuri unless she surrendered," Sakura replied quietly. "She was already at a point where her emotions were beginning to overwhelm her. I pulled her back to calm her down in the forest, but the Kumo shinobi came quickly and stabbed me through the shoulder as I punched him and hit me with the lightning jutsu."

"And then Tobirama showed up," Shikaru said.

Sakura nodded. The door behind Hashirama opened, and Mito walked out. Her eyes landed on Sakura and they widened. Sakura stood and walked over to her, embracing her in a hug.

"Are you all right?" Sakura whispered.

She could feel Mito trembling. Mito turned her face into Sakura's neck.

"Sakura, I need… help," she breathed. "Please. I need you to just talk to it."

Sakura felt how hard she was squeezing her and nodded. She felt her heart rate increase in worry and fear.

"Okay," she said.

Mito let her go, dropped her head slightly and Sakura saw her entire demeanour change until Mito's shoulders were back in a tall posture, she stood straight and lifted her head and smiled. Sakura's worry for her grew. What was going on inside Mito's head?

* * *

Madara looked over the reports of Mito's account of the events, compared with Sakura's. They were the same, with only personal thoughts differing, which was to be expected. Inorou was still in interrogation with the Kumo shinobi. Neither Sakura or Mito believed the shinobi were acting on orders from the Raikage, which did little to assuage Madara's rage at the entire event. There was a knock at his door, and he called out to whoever it was to enter. The door opened and he saw Sakura. She gave him a tentative smile and closed the door behind her.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said.

He shook his head and placed the documents in a neat pile on his desk.

"Not at all," he said. "I was just reading over the reports of yours and Mito's accounts."

Sakura bit her lip in the way she did when she was anxious or unsure and gave a little nod. He stood and walked around his desk, sitting back on the edge of it and held out a hand to her. Sakura looked down at it with a twisted smile on her lips and reached out to take it with her own hand. He pulled her in close until she was pressed against him and his arm was around her waist. He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I was worried about you," he murmured.

He felt her arms wrap around his ribs and hold him tightly. She breathed in deeply and settled close to him, and he almost smiled knowing she was being comforted so simply.

"Are you sure you're all right?" He asked her, running his fingers through her ponytail.

She pulled back and smiled at him.

"I feel better now," she teased lightly.

He smirked a little, but it fell when her smile dropped and he saw the tension in her face.

"You're worried about something," he said, brushing a thumb over her cheek and liking the way she blushed slightly.

Sakura pulled away from him, holding herself instead of him. He kept his face clear of the threatening frown he felt. She was looking at the wall.

"I'm going to talk to the Nine-Tails tomorrow," she said after a moment.

Madara stared at her, unsure of what to say. When she'd said that the Nine-Tails had wanted to talk to her, his immediate reaction was a definitive no. It was dangerous. Now, seeing her the way she was, it was clear she was nervous.

"Are you afraid?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"I'm worried about Mito," she said. "I didn't know anything about how she dealt with the Nine-Tails, and I hope it's just because she's adjusting to it, but I'm worried."

"Is it different from your friend?" He asked her.

She looked at him and nodded.

"Naruto had the Nine-Tails sealed in him the day he was born," she told him, much to his shock. "So as he grew as a shinobi, his relationship with the Nine-Tails changed. But Mito's an adult. Maybe it's different. I don't know."

Sometimes Madara thought that Sakura didn't realise that a lot of the things she said were quite shocking and interesting. Each new thing he learned about her past made him want to ask question after question. For her worries, Madara wasn't sure what to say.

"Mito is going to be fine," he settled on telling her. "She has people around her like you said she needed."

"I know," Sakura sighed. "But, still, she's my friend, and I worry."

"So, what's a conversation with the Nine-Tails going to be like?" Madara wondered.

Sakura bit her lip and shrugged.

"Probably not fun."

Madara chuckled.

"No," he said. "Probably not fun."


	22. 21: Discussions

**Chapter 21: Discussions**

Hashirama watched his wife work in silence, his emotions were heavy and his arms were folded over his chest. In some hours, she and Sakura were going to somehow speak to the Nine-Tails, and to keep the village safe and everything secret, Mito had decided to do this outside the village in a cave. She was applying seals inside the cave, so that in the event that something happened the Nine-Tails would still be contained. Hashirama agreed that it was a necessary precaution, but he was still going to be there, outside of the cave if they didn't want him inside, to oversee the whole thing. If there was an incident, he and Madara were the only ones who could stop it from escalating.

Hashirama had taken Sakura's words to him earlier seriously. It was hard to split between the Hokage and husband in a situation that was so serious and could affect the entire village and international relations. But Mito's silence since she'd told him of her plans had been bothering him, and he could see the reason behind Sakura's lecturing. Mito finished and sat back on her heels, letting out a sigh, before she stood up and brushed the dust off her knees. Without thought, Hashirama moved. He walked over to Mito and before she could move away from him or turn, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him and feeling her back press against his chest. He felt her flinch, which sent a shot of pain through his chest and try to slip away from him. He didn't let her go.

"Let me go," she said in a strangled voice.

"No," he responded, ducking his head down and pressing his lips to the top of her. "I won't."

"Hashirama, please," she said again, trying to shake herself out of his grip, forcing his head up.

He tightened his hold on her, finally understanding that he'd been too caught up in the village affairs and had been overlooking the issues that had been brewing in his own home. Mito was in pain, the kind of pain he couldn't see, but he could now hear and feel it.

"I'll never let you go," he said to her in a low voice. "I love you, Mito. _I love you_."

Mito ceased her struggling but she was still tense against him. He could only hope that it meant she was hearing him. For him, there would be no one else and he wasn't going to lose her, or let her lose herself.

"No matter what happens, I'm going to be here," he said to her. "I'm not going anywhere. You're my wife, the mother of my child."

He felt Mito begin to tremble, and her hands reached up and gripped his arms tightly.

"Talk to me, darling," Hashirama pleaded.

He felt her hands tighten slightly.

"I'm scared," she breathed, so quietly that he almost couldn't hear it.

He released her and turned her around, bending slightly so their faces were at almost the same level. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and saw her eyes were watering.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" She whispered.

"No, darling." Hashirama felt disbelief course through him that she could think that of herself. "I _know_ you're not."

"You didn't see me. You couldn't feel what I felt," she whispered. "So much hate, and anger."

Hashirama gave her a gentle smile and brushed away the tear that fell with his thumb.

"I don't know much about what you're going through, I'm not Sakura. But I want you to know that you never have to hide anything from me. I'm not just the Hokage, and I'm sorry I've been absent lately and haven't noticed your distress."

She tried to shake her head and tell him she was fine, but he silenced her with a swift kiss.

"You don't have to be strong for me, Mito. I can be strong enough for the two of us."

He pulled back and her lips trembled.

"I love you," she said wearily, giving him something of a smile. The first one he'd seen all day and the anxiety in his chest began to settle.

* * *

"I thought we were supposed to talk to the clan and clan heads about Sakura," Shikata said to Shikaru the moment he walked in the door.

Shikaru gave his son a tired look and rubbed his hand across his tied-back hair, sighing long and loud.

"That's being put on hold for now," he said.

Shikata folded his arms over his chest and Shikaru saw the critical look in his eye.

"What happened?" Shikata asked him.

If only his wife was still alive to distract Shikata. The trouble having a genius son whose attention had been woken up by a mysterious, generous, compassionate and strong girl who he was about to adopt, was that now Shikata was intensely curious about all things in the village.

"I'm tired, Shikata," Shikaru said to him. "I need to sleep a few hours."

"Does it have something to do with why Sakura and Lady Mito were in the hospital?" Shikata questioned.

Shikaru clenched his jaw with irritation. "Shika, now is not the time."

Shikata narrowed his eyes at him.

"I heard they woke up today and were whisked off somewhere secret."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Shikaru asked sharply.

Shikata shrugged.

"No one in particular."

"Sakura is fine if that's what you're worried about," Shikaru said. He saw relief pass through Shikata's eyes. "But Shika, you are more than aware of my position, and at this moment, I can't talk about it anymore."

Shikata's face set in a stubborn line.

"Fine," he muttered.

Shikaru nodded.

"Give it a few days," Shikaru said. "Then we'll see - and do not ask Sakura's students about this either."

"So they know, but I can't?" Shikata asked annoyed.

"They are both under orders from the Hokage," Shikaru said.

Shikata nodded and Shikaru saw he understood but was still irritated by it.

"If you want to find yourself in a position of responsibility, get more involved in the village, find a place to start and work hard to understand how it works," Shikaru said after a moment. "You're not a child, you're a man, it's time to step into the world."

Shikaru watched his son absorb his words and give a slow, thoughtful nod, before leaving the room and, presumably, heading to bed. It was nearing midnight. Shikaru wasn't there for the discussion Sakura had had with Shikata after the Nine-Tails attack a few weeks earlier, but her words, like usual, had been effective. In the last few months, Shikaru had seen his son grow and mature, physically and mentally. From Chojime's reports, he was more active in their training sessions, and the few times they had been out of the village on missions, Shikata had been showing initiative and leadership. The change of his rank from chunin to jonin would probably come faster than he realised, since Tobirama had been carefully monitoring his progress. With Sakura's taijutsu sessions, although her style was less finesse and more destruction, Shikata's largely supplementary training was providing him with a broad foundation of skills that would aide him and their clan in the future.

Shikaru let out a long, tired sigh and collapsed onto a chair at the kitchen table. The last few days had been long and tiring. The results of Inorou's interrogations had been largely inconclusive. Only half an hour before earlier had he finished interrogating the bound shinobi. They still didn't know if the Kumo shinobi were working under orders from Kumo or not. It seemed that the two shinobi who'd been killed were the ones in charge and knew the full details of the mission, particularly the man who'd been able to disable his chakra. The two who had been brought back were only ever approached by him and met up with the woman on their way out of Kumo.

The memories that Inorou had previously sealed away about the fight with Madara, and then the Nine-Tails, had remained sealed. They concluded that the other man had indeed disabled his chakra and been witness to the entire event. It was, as Shikata would say, troublesome.

* * *

Sakura woke up in her bed to see Madara still sleeping beside her. She yawned a little and gave him a soft smile before leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek. He frowned in his sleep and blinked tiredly.

"Good morning," she whispered to him.

"Morning," he murmured tiredly. His eyes slowly focused on her. "What time is it?" He asked.

Sakura gave a little shrug.

"I don't know," she replied.

He closed his eyes and sighed a little.

"I'm sleepy," he breathed.

She giggled a little and under the blanket she brought her hand to his shoulder, dragging her fingers across his bare chest. He gave a tired moan.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Sakura said, tracing the muscles of his chest with her fingertips.

She looked up to see his eyes on her, looking more awake now. She bit her lip and smiled. He suddenly caught her wrist and rolled so he was on top of her.

"You're going to make us late," he murmured, his face in the curve of her neck, his breath sending shivers down her body.

Sakura hitched her leg around him, keeping him from moving away from her. She felt him smile into her neck and nip at it with his teeth. She inhaled sharply and then forced him to roll onto his back so she was straddling him, the blankets tangling beneath them. He looked at her hungrily, and she leaned down to kiss him lightly on the lips before she detangled herself and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked her.

She slowly removed her shorts and singlet, standing naked before him.

"For a bath," she called out, walking from the bedroom with a grin.

She heard the blankets fall to the ground and the soft padding of feet following her to the bathroom. They were late.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Hashirama asked Madara with an unusually irritated frown.

Madara struggled to keep the smug look off his face.

"Nowhere," he replied.

"Where is Sakura?"

Hashirama glanced behind him as if Sakura should be following him around everywhere, which was ridiculous. After their particularly steamy bath, Madara had gone home to cool off and change his clothes, and Sakura had said she would go by the hospital. He assumed she'd be arriving momentarily, and he told Hashirama that. Hashirama suddenly sniffed.

"You smell like strawberries," he said with a scrunched up nose.

Madara didn't bother to respond to that.

"You smell like Sakura," he continued.

Finally, Hashirama noticed the slight dampness at the ends of Madara's hair.

"Oh," he commented. "I suppose you had a, ah, nice bath then."

"Don't be vulgar," Madara replied. "I had an _extremely good_ bath."

"Whose the one being vulgar now?" Hashirama retorted.

Madara couldn't keep the smirk from his face. Hashirama gave a disgusted grunt.

"If I'd have known Sakura would bring out this side to you, I'd have brought her back here from the future years ago," he muttered.

Madara scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous. She was a child then."

"Ah," Hashirama said. "I forget she's quite a few years younger. Six, seven?"

Madara nodded. Hashirama's eyes suddenly widened.

"We need to find out her birthday."

"It will be in her file," Madara said.

Hashirama looked at Madara curiously and then gasped.

"It's your birthday in a few days. And the Rinne Festival."

Madara rolled his eyes.

"What is your point? We're busy possibly planning a war, there's no time to plan anything."

Hashirama's posture sagged.

"Does Sakura know?"

"Undoubtedly Matsuri will inform her if she doesn't know already," Madara said with a disinterested shrug. "Where's Mito?"

"I'm here," Mito suddenly appeared beside them, out the front of Hokage Tower. "Where's Sakura?"

Hashirama gave Madara a pointed look.

"I assume she's checking on something at the hospital and will be here momentarily."

Like her husband, Mito sniffed and frowned.

"You smell different."

Madara stared at the pair of them uncomprehendingly. Did they both somehow develop Inuzuka noses? Hashirama hid a smile. Madara observed that Mito looked more refreshed than the previous day. She still looked tired, although it wasn't marred by the stress it was. She looked better.

"Sorry I'm late," Sakura said, arriving slightly out of breath. "Things took a little longer than expected."

"I imagine they did," Madara responded with a slight smile.

Hashirama snorted.

"Are we ready?" Sakura asked Mito.

Mito nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll be waiting," Madara said quietly.

Sakura nodded.

"It's for the best," she said. "Hashirama will be enough."

Madara nodded but he didn't like it. He'd prefer to be with her, but he did understand how his presence would only provoke the Nine-Tails. The atmosphere around the four of them became serious, and with a final good-bye, they all left. Madara watched them leave with conflicting feelings. He knew Hashirama wouldn't allow anything to happen to Sakura or Mito, but it didn't stop his worry. He headed out towards the training grounds, wishing that there was someone left in the village that would present him with some kind of challenge. Tobirama and Yuri were both out of the village on their separate missions, Hashirama was needed elsewhere, as were Sakura and Mito.

Madara did not enjoy pitting himself against those whose abilities he far exceeded, he considered it a waste of time, but he couldn't deny the thrill of battle. Part of him was hoping that Kumogakure were in fact foolish enough to have sent shinobi after Mito. Peace was pleasant, and his time with Sakura was more fulfilling than he imagined it could be, but he still missed the scents, the sounds, the feel of war. He passed a young chunin in the street and was struck with an idea. He stopped the boy and told him to fetch Takuma Senju to the east training fields, fully armed and prepared for battle.

Takuma arrived thirty minutes later.

"Lord Madara," he greeted him.

Madara was pleased to see him dressed in the newly designed and distributed dark blue armoured chest plates, although he had left off the hip and shoulder guard. He wore his headband tied around his forehead.

"Takuma," Madara said in greeting. "We're going to test the limits of your abilities."

Takuma looked surprised and a little anxious.

"You want to spar against me?"

"No," Madara responded, taking his own headband out from its usual place in his obi and tying it around his forehead. "We're going to battle."

Takuma glanced at the headband and gave a slow nod.

"I suppose I should be honoured that you have deigned me a worthy opponent," he said.

The headband felt odd on his head. He smirked.

"That is an incorrect assumption. I deem you worthy enough to fight alongside me, but _against_ me is another matter altogether," Madara said to him. "With Hashirama and Tobirama Senju leading your clan, a weak Senju is an affront to the clan. I'm giving you the opportunity to prove yourself worthy to your name."

Takuma's eyes narrowed.

"In all the battles between our clans, I refused to clash blades against anyone other than Hashirama," Madara said. "This should be an honour for you."

"I am aware," Takuma responded.

Madara could see he was little offended by Madara's words.

"Your reputation and prowess are formidable, and I can now see the rumours of your provocation towards your opponents wasn't understated."

"Show me what you can do."

Madara's eyes spun red and he made the first attack, forcing Takuma to shuffled backward and off-balance. Still, Madara was slightly surprised that he managed to dodge the attack. Unlike Takuma, Madara wasn't armed at all, save the sealing scroll he always kept on him that contained his weapons. If Takuma managed to force him to use it, Madara would be impressed. In shinobi battles, the first tactic was taijutsu. Takuma regained balance, and their battle began. It was clear that Takuma had been training with Yuri, as Madara picked up on several distinctly Uchiha moves thrown at him, and he had to admit that Takuma pulled them off quite well. He grew excited.

Takuma was slower than he was, which was to be expected, but he was intelligent and made up for his lack of speed and the predictive abilities of his Sharingan with quick thinking and creativity in his attacks. He used a lot of feints, even combining feigning feints to attack while blocking Madara's attack. It was apparent to both of them, by the twist in Takuma's mouth, that Madara was certainly superior in this bout.

"I must admit, you have surprised me," Madara said to him, as Takuma blocked an attack with his forearm and quickly returned a jab and knee of his own.

"High praise," Takuma said with a small amount of sarcasm.

He quickly withdrew his katana, swiping upwards from the scabbard on his hip in a ranged, slicing attack, Madara evaded the attack by leaning backward. He planted his left foot and used it to launch forwards, using his momentum and speed to catch Takuma's arm holding the katana with his left hand, stopping it from lowering, and with his right hand, caught Takuma around the neck and forced him backward and to the ground in a swift, powerful move. Takuma was stunned for a moment, but Madara didn't miss his quick grasp of the kunai at his right hip and jumped off Takuma to avoid the kunai coming at his stomach.

Takuma came back to his feet with a spin that released several shuriken from his hands, forcing Madara to jump and twist his body to avoid them. Takuma used the split second Madara was off the ground to perform and earth jutsu meant to entrap Madara, but Madara overpowered it by laying his hand on the surface of the earth, and sending his chakra with lightning nature throughout it, shattering the earth.

"Too weak," he mocked Takuma.

Madara landed in a crouch and with a single hand sign, performed the fire style jutsu, shooting a massive ball of fire towards Takuma. With his Sharingan, Madara was able to see Takuma's descent into the earth and easily avoided Takuma attack from below by a small step backward.

Realising his mistake, Takuma's eyes widened as they met Madara's, and Madara landed a hard punch in Takuma's stomach, sending him backward, but not before Takuma managed to slap on an explosive tag on Madara's shoulder. Madara ripped his sleeve off and flickered away only a split second before the explosion went off. He put his foot on Takuma's chest, holding him down a moment.

"Well done," he said, holding a hand down to Takuma to help him up.

Takuma took his hand. He was sweating, panting and wincing in pain. Compared to Madara, who only had a slight sheen of sweat, and a ripped off sleeve, he looked far worse for wear.

"Thank you," Takuma coughed.

They formed the sign of reconciliation.

"You should go to the hospital," Madara said to him.

Takuma breathed a laugh.

"Has Lady Sakura been teaching you how to punch?" He asked, rubbing his stomach.

Madara almost smiled.

"If she had been, I'm certain I'd be carrying you to hospital in critical condition," he replied.

Takuma looked at him ruefully.

"Did I pass your test?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

Madara looked down at his bare arm and ripped shirt.

"You are not at the level of Hashirama nor Tobirama, but I don't suppose many will ever reach that level," Madara said. "But I will say that yes, you are a worthy opponent, and I have a student that will do well learning from you."

Takuma looked at him in surprise and then frowned.

"So you wanted to test how good a shinobi I was for that reason?"

"I was also bored," Madara responded. "And Hashirama is busy. I'll send a messenger to you in the new year to discuss your future responsibilities."

Madara left the training grounds and headed for home for a new shirt, feeling quite satisfied.

* * *

Mito and Sakura sat cross-legged facing one another in the center of the cave. Sakura had her hands lain over Mito's open palms.

"I'm not sure exactly how else to do this," Mito said to Sakura. "But if you can concentrate on slowly transferring your chakra to me, I will attempt to pull you inside my inner mind. I think that will be the safest way to speak to the Nine-Tails."

Sakura nodded.

"Whatever you think is best."

They both took deep breaths and closed their eyes. Sakura focused on her chakra, slowly pouring into Mito, and then she felt a pulling sensation. It didn't take as long as she thought it would. Sakura looked wide-eyed around the inner-mind of Mito, who stood beside her. They stood in a plane of golden chakra, and before them in the center of the space, was the Nine-Tailed Fox.

His entire body was strapped and held down by chains that seemed to glow, wrapping around his neck, torso, waist, arms and legs, and giant spikes that held down all his tails. The chains seemed to come from the golden charka itself, disappearing into the field, and keeping the Nine-Tails in a state of laying on his stomach. Sakura's heart pounded in her chest. His eyes slowly opened, and when it focused on Sakura, she felt panic course through her veins as it narrowed his eye in rage. Sakura swallowed and gave him a weak wave.

"Hello," she said awkwardly.

" _You,_ " he growled, breathing heavily and turning his head fully towards her.

"It's me," Sakura chuckled, slightly terrified. "I heard you wanted to talk to me."

He growled at her and Sakura flinched. Mito grabbed her hand.

"He can't move, so he can't hurt you," she said. "I'm just going to… fade."

Sakura looked at her and suddenly it was as if she was there, but also behind some kind of wall, and she just knew that Mito couldn't hear anything anymore. Sakura turned back to the Nine-Tails.

" _Who are you?_ " He asked.

To Sakura's immense surprise, the Nine-Tails wasn't a snapping jawed, frothing mouth monster. There was definitely anger rolling off him in stifling waves, and a frightening look to his eyes that screamed he'd like to kill her. But there was also an interest, curiosity, a strange thirst for knowledge that seemed to subdue him.

"Sakura Haruno," Sakura replied, swallowing her nerves. "And, you're the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama."

At his name, his eyes narrowed and he breathed hard, hot air from his nostrils, his teeth bared.

" _You think I have a name? A beast like me?_ " He growled.

Sakura almost, _almost_ could have smiled. But fear held it back.

"You're name is Kurama."

He growled fiercely.

" _How can a brat like you know such things_?" He snapped.

Sakura's fist clenched in fright at the suddenness of his move.

"I am not a brat," Sakura replied. "And I know more than you can know."

" _Humans,_ " Kurama hissed. " _You think you know everything. You know nothing._ "

"Then why did you want to talk to me?" Sakura retorted.

" _As if I'd want to lower myself to speak with you_ ," Kurama snorted derisively.

This time, Sakura did smile. Kurama almost reminded her of Sasuke at that moment, acting like he didn't care when he did.

"I think you want to know how I know your name."

Kurama strained on his chains, leaning closer to her. His massive face dwarfed her and she tilted her head to look up into his red eyes, fear hammering in her chest, but she didn't move away from him.

" _You have the scent of …_ " he narrowed his eyes.

"Indra and Asura Otsutsuki?" Sakura offered.

For the first time, she saw surprise on his face. Slowly he settled back into his chains.

 _"Don't lie to me, brat,_ " he said to her. " _Who are you? How are you alive after an attack from me?_ "

Sakura clenched her jaw.

"Do you truly believe you're so powerful it's a someone might survive you?" She questioned. "You've faced Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha in battle and you haven't beaten them. Now you're locked away inside an Uzumaki."

Kurama roared in rage and Sakura stumbled backward.

"I am from the future!" Sakura cried out. "I saw the Ten-Tails revived and I was there when Kaguya was defeated!"

Kurama suddenly stilled.

 _"Impossible,"_ he growled angrily. _"Liar!"_

Sakura shook her head.

"No, it's not. I'm not lying," she reiterated. "How else could I know your name? I've seen you become one with your jinchuuriki, I heard him speak your name. I've seen all the tailed beasts together and the Sage of Six Paths. I am not an ignorant brat unaware of everything, I've seen more than you know."

Kurama breathed in deeply and out loudly, studying her. Sakura frowned, wracking her memories.

"I am here because Indra's curse was broken," she said, looking at Kurama, who didn't react. "He brought me and Itachi Uchiha back in time to stop Zetsu, that beastly thing that made Madara take control of you before."

Kurama bared his teeth.

 _"Uchiha,"_ he scoffed. " _A wretched, cursed clan._ "

"Not anymore," Sakura said.

Kurama barked a menacing laugh but didn't say any more.

"Zetsu was the Will of Kaguya," Sakura said to him. "Her son, who manipulated and used Indra and all his reincarnations throughout history to try and awaken the Rinnegan."

Kurama growled lowly, but he was listening.

"In my time, it was Madara who awakened the Rinnegan. There were a lot of different circumstances that led to it, but the entire shinobi world allied and unified themselves against Madara and his followers in the Fourth Shinobi War."

Sakura took a breath.

"The Sage of Six Paths appeared from Madara's body when he was the ten-tails jinchuuriki. He gave his powers to the reincarnations of his sons, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was your jinchuuriki then, and you worked together, you were partners, friends."

At that, Kurama snapped his jaws menacingly.

 _"Friends?"_ He roared. " _With a human who imprisoned me? That will never happen!_ "

Sakura ducked and covered her ears at his roars. Mito suddenly appeared beside her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down next to Sakura.

Sakura nodded. Kurama was thrashing against the chains, seething rage.

" _I'll get out of here one day!_ " He roared. " _I'll destroy you all!_ "

Sakura took a breath, while Mito looked on with anxiety and some panic.

"Stay strong," she said to Mito, who nodded and tightened the chains around Kurama.

Sakura steeled herself and walked towards the Nine-Tails. She didn't know what it was inside her that made her want to confront him directly, that made her always want to tackle things head on, but Sakura continued to approach him. Mito suddenly produced a chain around his face that effectively muzzled him. Sakura jumped on top of his snout and walked until she was in front of his eye, that was wide and angry.

"I don't know how Naruto managed to befriend you, and I know it wasn't easy for either of you," she said to him. "I don't know if this helps you understand or not, but they called him the Child of Prophecy, and he was changing the world and how they looked at jinchuuriki and the tailed-beasts."

She frowned, somehow feeling like it was important to tell him all she could about Naruto. Like something other than herself was telling her it was important.

"He was a Toad Sage, with blonde hair and blue eyes, like his father, but his mother was an Uzumaki, and one day he's going to be born again. I don't know if you'll be inside him this time, but I hope so because you're going to understand that the world isn't just filled with hatred and people who want to use you. Because I don't want that either. You should be free, but if Mito didn't have you inside her, some other nation would take you and use you for evil and power and I know we won't do that."

Kurama shook and growled underneath her.

"I completed my mission to keep you from going back to the ten-tails and to keep Kaguya sealed. One day, Kurama, you'll know that I'm telling you the truth. Just give Mito a chance in the meantime."

He narrowed his eye at her in a way that implied that he would never do anything she told him to and she smiled, which seemed to anger him more. She jumped off him and went back to Mito's side.

"Are you ready?" Mito asked.

Sakura nodded. The muzzling chain fell away and Kurama opened his jaw in another loud growl.

" _Even if you are touched by the old man and his sons, I will still spew my hatred into this world and destroy everything you love_ ," he spat. "Y _our fear of me is plain to see._ "

Sakura looked up at him.

"I've seen you be better. I've seen your true form. It's golden and bright and awesome to behold. My fear won't stop me from knowing the truth."

He roared in frustration as Sakura faded from Mito's consciousness. Sakura gasped as she opened her eyes, blinking several times before she could focus again.

"Are you all right?" Mito asked her, concern in her eyes.

Sakura gave a slow nod.

"That was… intense," she breathed.

Mito swallowed and responded with a small nod of her own.

"All the seals have held. At least now I know for certain it's relatively safe."

"You probably shouldn't let just anyone inside there," Sakura said. "And definitely not Madara, or any Uchiha."

"I'll take your word for it," Mito replied with a little smile.

They both stood and let out a breath each.

"I don't know if it'll be better or not, but I told him as much as I could, so maybe he'll think it over," Sakura said with a hopeful voice and doubtful shrug.

Hashirama poked his head inside the cave.

"Are you both okay?" He asked them, sounding a little nervous.

"We are fine," Mito replied.

She gave Sakura a quick hug and whispered a thank-you in her ear before she walked over to Hashirama. Sakura watched them for a moment, Hashirama with a slightly furrowed brow, but a smile on his face and Mito, who seemed more relaxed with each moment. They fit together well. She wondered if she and Madara looked like that when they stood side-by-side, like they fit together perfectly. Apparently not, according to the Uchiha Elders.

"Sakura," Hashirama called out to her.

Sakura broke out of her thoughts and walked over to the couple.

"We need to get back to the village. The reports on the Kumo shinobi will be ready by now."

Sakura clenched her jaw.

"And if they were on orders from the Raikage?" Sakura asked him.

Hashirama set his jaw seriously and his eyes darkened. He drew Mito closer to him.

"I cannot allow such a brazen attempt of theft, let alone the insult to my wife and myself personally, pass without taking action," he replied. "Not so soon after the supposed truce between our countries."

Mito suddenly snapped her head up.

"Tobirama is back."

Hashirama looked at her in surprise.

"He isn't due back for days. I had a message last night."

Mito frowned.

"He's not alone. We should go."

* * *

Hashirama, Madara, Sakura, and Shikaru waited for Tobirama and the two Kumo shinobi he'd arrived at the gates of Konoha with to arrive at Hokage Tower. Mito and Inorou were kept in an adjoining room, whilst Mito prepared several privacy seals to make certain the discussion about to take place was kept private. They were also waiting in case Mito needed to be part of the discussion, and Inorou needed to report on their prisoners. They were meeting on the first floor in a cleared out meeting room, away from all sensitive offices and documents. Sakura drummed her fingers on the long rectangle table.

Madara glanced at her.

"How was it?" He asked.

She knew he was referring to the discussion with Kurama. She gave a little shrug.

"Not fun," she replied with a smile. "What were you doing? Paperwork? Meetings? Boring things?"

"No," he replied. "I was training."

"Oh," Sakura said with some surprise. "How was it."

"Productive and satisfying," he answered.

"You know, I haven't really trained with anyone other than Tobi and my students," she said thoughtfully.

"We should spar together!" Hashirama suddenly cut into the conversation, leaning forwards to see around Madara, and holding back the cloth of his hat. He was grinning excitedly. "We could battle to the death!"

Sakura opened her mouth in disbelief and confusion.

"What?"

"You have your seal, and I have my regeneration," Hashirama grinned. "We can have a real fight."

"A real fight would level the village," Madara commented dryly. "Neither of you have any idea how to hold back."

Sakura looked offended.

"That's not true."

Hashirama drooped into a depression, a dark cloud hanging over his head and Sakura elbowed Madara, who gave her a stern look and then rolled his eyes tiredly.

"Hashirama, pull yourself together, you fool. Until this situation is resolved, no fighting," Madara said firmly. "Tobirama is here."

His eyes spun into his Sharingan. At that moment, the door swung open, and Tobirama, looking stone-faced and clearly struggling to keep himself in check, walked in followed by two Kumo shinobi, who looked equally serious. Hashirama, Sakura saw, had immediately switched into his Hokage-mode, and all signs or cheek, depression or levity were wiped from his expression. For Kumo to come directly to Konoha was a bold and telling move, particularly for only two of them. Immediately, Sakura concluded that it was likely they were trying to avoid war as much as Hashirama was.

She sat straighter in her chair. The Kumo shinobi both swept their eyes over the room and its inhabitants, lingering on Sakura for a moment before continuing on to the Hokage. Three Leaf shinobi guards followed them in, closing the door, and taking a position along the back wall. Sakura thought they looked odd without their masks, but that wasn't a task for her. They had Itachi's notes to work from. There was a tense silence in the room.

"Lord Hokage," Tobirama said.

"Tobirama," Hashirama greeted his brother. "Welcome home, although this is unexpected."

Tobirama grimaced.

"These two claim to be sent by the Raikage, with an emergency message," he said. "They came to the border seeking an audience."

Hashirama's brows raised in interest. Tobirama took his seat on Hashirama's other side.

"Good afternoon, Lord Hokage. My name is C," the blonde, older male said. "My companion is Sarui. We are representatives sent from the Raikage of Kumogakure."

"I am the Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and this is my council. My brother, you have met. Madara Uchiha, and Lady Sakura."

The Kumo shinobi inclined their heads respectively. Sakura noticed Sarui taking a keen interest in her and she frowned at him. Shikaru, who stood behind the Hokage, wasn't introduced.

"Indeed we hope to be welcoming to those we have alliances with, however unsteady and new they might be," Hashirama said. "Your visit, however, is unexpected."

C, an imposingly large male, perhaps even bigger than the other lightning shinobi Sakura had faced, responded to the Hokage with an apologetic nod.

"We apologise for the intrusion, however, due to the fact that our treaty is new and tenuous, we were dispatched as soon as the news reached our Raikage," C said.

"And what news is that?" Madara questioned.

"That four of our shinobi had gone rogue in pursuit of the Nine-Tails," C stated.

Sakura glanced at Hashirama. She couldn't see his face through the cloth, but she saw Madara looking rigid beside her. Sarui held out a scroll.

"This is a message from our Raikage directly to you, Lord Hokage."

Hashirama nodded, and one of the guards behind the Kumo shinobi appeared, took and opened the scroll and then handed it to Hashirama, before returning to his place. Hashirama read over the scroll before he passed it over to Madara. Everyone was silent. Madara and Hashirama shared a look that Sakura didn't see.

"Lord Raikage wishes for us to reiterate that he is more than aware of the benefit to our treaty, and would not risk war between our nations during this time of redevelopment within our lands," Sarui said.

"Shikaru," Hashirama said.

Shikaru leaned in closer, heard what the Hokage said, nodded and briefly left.

"That does not change the fact that four of your shinobi invaded the Land of Fire, kidnapped unarmed two civilian women and laid a trap for two of our shinobi, " Madara said.

"We were sent as soon as the intelligence was received," C replied. "It is in neither of our interests to go to war."

"No, it is not. However - " he leaned forward, " - the target your rogue shinobi attacked was _my wife_."

His voice dropped threateningly low, and the entire room seemed to fall just a little darker.

"And based on nothing more than the word of a man your Raikage describes as 'crazed', people followed him into my land and attacked my people. This I cannot just overlook."

Sarui and C both glanced at each other.

"In an effort to avoid conflict between our great villages, Lord Raikage has offered to pay Konoha the bounty for each of the four shinobi," C said.

"Sakura."

Sakura was surprised to hear her name.

"What do you think?" Hashirama asked her.

Sakura suddenly felt the entire rooms attention turn to her. She swallowed and looked at C and Sarui.

"Considering I was the other shinobi your comrades attacked, I think you understand exactly how precarious the situation is," she said, trying to sound like she wasn't nervous.

Sarui looked surprised at her confession.

"We did not know that, Lady Sakura," Sarui said. "Our sincerest apologies to both you and Lady Uzumaki."

Hashirama was still waiting for her verdict.

"Since I was also the one who killed them, I'd be quite happy to take the bounty offered," she said.

She didn't notice the flickers of surprise, curiosity, anger and interest on the faces of both C and Sarui. Shikaru returned to the room carrying two scrolls that were instantly recognisable.

"You may confer with your Raikage before payment and collection of your comrades," Hashirama said, taking the scrolls from Shikaru.

"And the other two?" C asked.

"Well, I suppose I could go and kill them now if you want them dead," Madara said in a bored but clearly threatening tone.

"They're alive?" Sarui asked.

"In a manner of speaking," Madara replied cryptically.

C's jaw clenched.

"Please allow us time to communicate with our leader."

"Of course," Hashirama said. "We'll show you to your accommodations and provide you with an escort."

Sakura could see the displeasure on both of their faces.

"Thank you for your generosity," C replied with a bow of his head.

"Thank you," Sarui said.

Shikaru was given the task of caretaker over the Kumo shinobi, and the moment they left the room, Hashirama let out a loud sigh.

"You were right, Sakura," Tobirama muttered with irritation.

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Never trust Kumo," he replied.

"Bribing us to avoid a war they know they'd lose," Madara said with some disgust. "And now they'll be even more suspicious of Mito as well."

Hashirama brought his fist down hard on the table in frustration.

"Tobi, keep watch over them, and keep them as far away from Mito as possible," he ordered.

Tobirama nodded and followed out after Shikaru and the Kumo shinobi.

"Did I make the right call?" Sakura asked quietly.

Madara gave her a small nod.

"There was little else to do," he replied. He frowned. "I didn't like the way that Sarui was looking at you."

"Neither did I," Sakura replied.

She rolled her shoulders in an effort to relax them. It had been an intense day.

"Sakura." Hashirama stood. "Join the Kumo shinobi for dinner tonight," he said.

"Excuse me?" Madara asked.

"It's not a request," Hashirama said firmly. "And the two of you are not to act too familiar until those two are gone from the village. Any word about your relationship status outside this country is only going to make the target on Sakura's back bigger."

Madara folded his arms over his chest unhappily. Hashirama left the room, and Sakura guessed he was off to find his wife, or his office and the sake he kept hidden away.

"The price of fame," Sakura said to Madara, trying to break his tension.

He gave her an unamused glower.

"You know, C is a very high-ranking official in Kumo," Sakura said.

"How do you know - " Madara shook his head. "Never mind."

Sakura chuckled.

"The Raikage is known as A, his partner as B, and so on, so forth. So C is one of the two closest to the leader. For A to send him, it must mean that he really wants to avoid conflict."

"Or he's an excellent intelligence gatherer," Madara muttered. "Do not presume the best in people in matters of politics. It will only end badly for you. This is not your time of a unified world. We are always at war."

Sakura sat back, biting her lip unhappily.

"I wish I knew more about what started the First Shinobi War," she said bitterly.

Madara pushed his chair back and ran a hand through his hair.

"War is inevitable in the life of a shinobi," he said.

"It shouldn't be," Sakura said.

"No," Madara agreed. "But it is."


	23. 22: Diplomacy

**Chapter 22: Diplomacy**

Tobirama hated guard duty, no matter how important it was. He'd already managed to tag both of the Kumo shinobi with his seal when they first met at the border, so he knew where they were, but in the currently tenuous situation, he knew that Hashirama wanted someone he trusted implicitly to take care of them and in the same vein, his wife. It was unsurprising that Sakura had also been elected to accompany the Kumo shinobi to dinner, considering the obvious interest the one named Sarui had shown in her, and even the quieter observing of C. It was likely that Kumo was attempting to confirm the rumours they'd heard about her.

Sakura apparently, was using multiple methods to garner and deflect attention. The Fifth Hokage must have taught her methods in how kunoichi could take advantage of situations. Tobirama was certain that she hadn't spoken to Madara about what she'd planned, or he would've forced her into different clothes. Not that she was immodest, but Sakura had a way about her fashion choices that were clearly influenced by her own time, where it was apparently more free in clothing choice for females. Whomever she'd managed to persuade to make her clothes was apparently doing well because Sakura had been quietly influencing kunoichi style choices throughout the village in a slow but clear way. Traditional kimono-like garments were being traded for outfits of less fabric, like fitted pants, that were easier to move around in.

For the dinner with Kumo, Sakura had opted for a black dress that tied around at her waist and ended around her knees. It had long, billowed sleeves, so she had at least some protection from the cool weather. When the wind blew the fold of her dress, Tobirama realised that the dress was not tied together in any other way. He caught a glimpse of her bare thigh before she brushed it down, blushing slightly when Sarui gave her a smirk that could only be flirtatious. Tobirama breathed a deep sigh. Sakura had an innate talent of making things complicated. It wasn't her fault, and probably she wasn't like that in her regular time, but here was different, since she brought back a head full of knowledge and ability. Not to mention that Tobirama was not blind to the fact that Sakura seemed to have grown more beautiful in the last few months, and even more so now that she was happier and smiled more. He knew that had a lot to do with Madara, but he liked to think he helped her too.

Sakura stood out in the crowd. In a room filled with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara, for her to be sitting at the table and treated as an equal in front of foreign shinobi spoke to her position in the village and in Hashirama's eyes. It was no secret to the world that Hashirama was the greatest and most powerful shinobi alive, and he had respect for someone like he showed Sakura, it was interpreted as that shinobi being powerful as well. Tobirama knew there was no way they would be able to quash the rumours about Sakura any longer. She took them to an Akimichi restaurant, which was suspiciously clear of civilian patrons and housed only high-level shinobi dressed casually, including Yuri and his wife, their toddler, and infant. Kagami brightened and smiled broadly, plodding over to Sakura when he saw her.

"Kuku!" He said happily.

"Hello," Sakura said, bending down and giving him a hug. "Are you out for dinner with your family?"

Kagami nodded, looking like a dark-haired version of his father, his eyes wide but serious, and a little crease between his eyebrows that was more like his mother when she was worried.

"Kiko was cwying befwore," he said with some childlike concern. "But she's okay now," he said with a nod.

Sakura looked up and waved at Matsuri, who smiled but was eying the Kumo shinobi with distaste. Tobirama couldn't fault her, she had recently been kidnapped, after all.

"You're a good brother for worrying about your sister," Sakura said with a kind smile.

Kagami beamed.

"Come eat wif me, Kuku!"

Sakura ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Sorry, Kaga. I can't today."

He pouted sadly and Sakura gave him another hug.

"I'll come and see you tomorrow though."

"I come hospwital!" Kagami said.

"If your mummy wants too," Sakura said. "You'll come and help me?"

He nodded.

"I ban-age people!" He puffed out his chest proudly. "I two now!"

"Yeah, you're a big boy!" Sakura laughed.

She sent him back to his parents, and Kagami was scooped up by his father who gave Sakura and Tobirama smiles, but, like his wife, eyed the Kumo with suspicion. Hopefully, the Kumo shinobi wouldn't pick them as Uchiha.

"Cute kid," Sarui commented.

Sakura turned a bright smile on him, obviously not remembering that these were not exactly allies. She caught Tobirama's eye, seeing his warning in them, and her smile dropped into a smaller and duller one.

"Yes, well. It's easier to find cute kids when there is peace," she said after a moment, making it obvious she didn't want to see that disappear.

Tobirama glanced at Sarui and C, the latter of whom gave a slow and knowing nod. They were approached by a server, who Sakura greeted like an old friend. It was obvious that she had been at this place before. The four of them were seated at a booth in the back of the room, and the guards at a table far enough not to be able to hear everything, but close enough to be aware of what was happening.

"So, Lady Sakura," Sarui said after they had ordered their meals. "You work at the hospital then?"

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"A medic and a member of Konoha's council," Sarui said with a whistle. "That's impressive."

"Is it?" Sakura questioned, looking like the innocently naive little girl she certainly was not. "Why?"

Tobirama kept an eye on C, who was seated across from him, and looking at Sakura impassively. Sarui seemed to be unsure of how to answer her.

"Well," he said. "Medics aren't usually part of leadership councils, are they? And if they are, wouldn't it be the director of the hospital or head medic at the very least?"

He was fishing, and Sakura wasn't planning on answering him. Tobirama wasn't either. Eventually, Sakura gave a small shrug.

"You're probably right," she replied with a little smile.

 _An obviously evasive answer if there ever was one,_ Tobirama thought.

The conversation slipped into an idle chat about nothing in particular. Each of them was conscious of not revealing too much about any one thing until Sarui and Sakura dropped into a conversation about medical jutsu. Apparently, Sarui was also a trained medic. Tobirama watched them speak with growing enthusiasm as they discussed medical procedures, and C also observed them silently. From Sauri's knowledge, it seemed that he truly was a medic, if he wasn't Sakura would have exposed it, unless she was just pretending. But from the look in her eyes, he could tell she was genuinely excited. They spoke for ten more minutes, barely pausing to eat their food, when C finally lost his patience.

"It seems you've found another truly passionate person to speak about incredibly boring things too," he said, drawing both Sakura and Sarui out of their conversation.

"It's not boring at all," Sarui retorted.

C raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps to you," he replied. He looked at Tobirama. "Shall we leave them to their discussions and perhaps find a quiet place to share a drink, and speak of matters of more importance?"

Tobirama looked at Sakura, who gave a small shrug of apology and a smile.

"We can meet you later," she said.

"Let's return to your hotel," Tobirama suggested.

C nodded and gave Sarui a look.

"Behave yourself," he said.

Sarui winked.

"Always."

* * *

Sakura watched Tobirama and C leave, keen to get back to her conversation. She was surprisingly enjoying herself, talking about medical ninjutsu was always interesting for her. Sarui let out a chuckle.

"Finally," he muttered. "The old coots have left."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Fancy a drink?" Sarui asked her, grinning.

When he saw her expression he sighed.

"Come on, all this medical talk will be way more fun over some sake, don't you think?"

Sakura scoffed.

"Yeah, right," she said. "You and I are not friends, Sarui."

He gave a shrug and another, smaller and more playful grin.

"Isn't it a diplomats duty to show their guests a good time?"

"When the guest seems to want to ply their host with alcohol it usually means they want them off their game," Sakura intoned. "So are you planning to get me drunk for information or kidnap?"

Sarui laughed.

"You're forgetting the third option."

"What's that?"

"Seduction."

Sakura blushed, and Sarui laughed.

"Come on, Lady Sakura. You're supposed to be accompanying me around, aren't you? Let's say I just wander into a bar."

"You're not going to let this go, are you?' Sakura sighed.

"I've seen enough women in Kumogakure to know they're nowhere near as exciting as you," Sarui said standing up.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Sakura said, also standing.

"I'll take that as a challenge."

Sakura rolled her eyes. She was glad to see that he didn't attempt to leave without her, that would have been rude. Instead, he waited for her to speak with the servers, say good-bye to Kagami, who planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, and then they left, followed by two guards at a distance. They walked a short distance down the road to a bar, and Sarui took in everything he saw with careful eyes. He was as dark-skinned as Omoi had been, but his hair was golden, not white, with large dark eyes. He was good-looking in a boyish sort of way, but Sakura had a feeling he was older than he looked. But they still seemed around similar ages.

They sat together in the bar in a free booth along the side of the room. The guards were opposite them again, and Sakura saw them giving her disapproving looks, which she ignored. She'd specifically come to this bar because she knew the back room was occupied by Hashirama and Madara. The Hokage had dropped by her house while she was getting ready to inform her he'd be around - or at least his clone would be and he'd be sticking close to his wife and their baby. Sakura ordered a honey wine, and Sarui some sake.

"So then, Lady Sakura," Sarui said. "What shall we drink too?"

"Peace and prosperity?" Sakura suggested.

"How boring," Sarui droned. "How about we drink to you?"

"Me?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Sarui nodded.

"To you, Lady Sakura of Konoha. Medic and shinobi extraordinaire!"

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, well, how nice of you," she said, lifting her glass. "To me then."

"To you," he said.

Their glasses clinked and they both drank.

"So peace is boring to you?" Sakura questioned him.

"Don't try and lead me," Sarui grinned. "That's not polite."

Sakura took another sip of her wine, gazing at him over the rim.

"Well, you can't fault me for asking it, can you? I was recently attacked by your countrymen, after all."

Sarui's mouth twisted unhappily.

"Countrymen maybe, but traitors definitely," he muttered.

Sakura looked at him in interest and he downed the rest of his sake before pouring more.

"So," he said, clearly about to change the conversation. "Are you…free?"

"Free?" Sakura questioned.

Sarui looked at her playfully disparagingly.

"Are you going to make me spell it out?"

Sakura grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

He laughed.

"Of course not, in a dress like that, you're clearly an innocent little flower. Okay, fine. Lady Sakura, are you married or involved with a man?"

Sakura sipped on her wine before downing all of it and hating herself for what she was about to do.

"Not at the moment," she said.

Technically, her relationship was on hold until the Kumo shinobi left. She wasn't really lying. Kind of.

"What a pity," Sarui said. "The men in Konoha must be blind or stupid."

 _Or terrified of Madara,_ Sakura thought, amused.

"I told you flattery will get you nowhere with me," she said teasingly. "Flirts and flatterers are only good for one thing."

"But that one thing can be so enjoyable," Sarui said. "And become _so many more_ things if it's good enough."

Sakura refilled her wine.

"I find that overconfidence is often overcompensation."

Sarui shrugged, that grin still in place.

"Then you haven't been with the right men."

 _I've only been with two men, and both of them are far superior to you_ , she thought, smiling widely at him.

"I thought we were here to talk about medical jutsu," she reminded him.

He let out a mournful sigh.

"But it was just getting good."

Sakura laughed lightly.

"If that was good, you definitely need to work on your lines. Maybe it'll lead to lasting peace."

She saw the back door of the room open in the corner of her eye. Hashirama stepped out and saw her. Both he and Madara were suppressing their chakra.

"You seem to want peace between our countries pretty badly," Sarui commented.

"And why not?"

Sarui had a flirtatious glint in his eye.

"You know, the best way to solidify peace is through marriage," he said.

"Oh?"

Hashirama and Madara paused, listening where Sarui couldn't see them behind the screen he sat in front of.

"What do you say, Lady Sakura?" He winked.

"Marrying me is _definitely not_ going to bring peace," Sakura laughed, imagining the murderous look on Madara's face.

"Well, we could skip the marriage part and just go right consummation," Sarui said, drinking his sake. "A night of passion has been known to stay the hand of violence."

"Some hands perhaps," Sakura replied, trying desperately not to blush.

She could feel the slightest amount of killing intent, but Sarui hadn't noticed it yet.

"Sleeping with the enemy does have some kind of allure, doesn't it?" Sarui said.

"So we're enemies then?" Sakura questioned.

"Figure of speech," Sarui grinned. "We're both unattached and attractive, whose to say what might happen when we finish our drinks."

If Sakura had to choose the better seducer between Sarui and Haru Sarutobi, Haru would win hands down. She had to admire Sarui's tenacity, although she also wanted to laugh in his face.

"A lot of things might happen, Sarui," Sakura said. "You're right. I could end up in your bed." He seemed to brighten at that. "Or I could go home and sleep alone. Or in someone else's bed, that is not a foreigner, and the act wouldn't be treasonous. Or, before you finish your drink, Lord Hokage might come out of the booth behind you and explain that we don't negotiate with sex in Konoha."

"Negotiate?" Sarui's eyebrows raised. "I'm not negotiating anything for Kumo here. Only for myself. You really have taken the fun out of the evening with that, Lady Sakura. I was just hoping to spend a pleasant night here in pleasant company. C is truly boring."

Sakura gave an apologetic smile.

"Yes, well, Tobirama can be the same."

Sarui gave her another small smile.

"He's stoic, isn't he?"

"He seems like a good match for C."

"A match made in heaven, just like we could be, if only you'd give us the chance," Sarui pleaded jokingly.

Sakura laughed.

"Oh, Sarui, what should I do? Those big, pleading eyes of yours - oh, my," Sakura swooned.

Sarui laughed.

"What fun you are," he said. "I hope we never meet on the battlefield. It would be the worst kind of torture."

"I hope that's a genuine statement," Sakura said.

"It is," Sarui nodded, suddenly serious. "Lady Sakura, truly, I was joking earlier, but peace sounds blissful. Truly, we don't want war, and I'm terribly sorry those fools attacked you and Lady Mito."

"I'm sorry too. Look at the position we're in now because of it."

Sarui agreed.

"Horrible, it's just terrible to find myself sharing a drink with the loveliest lady in all of the Land of Fire."

"You are incorrigible."

Sakura shook her head, but she smiled.

"Indeed he is."

Hashirama's voice suddenly came from behind him and Sarui froze, his eyes wide and shocked. Sakura sucked in her lips and bit down, attempting to hold back the smile and laugh. Sarui looked at her a little betrayed as Hashirama and Madara appeared at their table.

"L-Lord Hokage," Sarui stammered, clearing his throat. "Lord Madara. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"We were gambling!" Hashirama declared, smiling deceptively wide.

"Ah," Sarui said.

He was obviously unnerved by the silent Madara with his unreadable expression, yet the aura of intense displeasure.

"I won everything, right Madara?" Hashirama clapped him on the back.

Sarui was staring at the Hokage in confusion. Sakura was well aware of how odd Hashirama was, with his mood swings and personality. He seemed like a completely different man to the one Sarui saw in the meeting earlier in the day.

"Unfortunately," Madara muttered.

He glanced at Sakura, who smiled at him over the rim of her win glass. She could tell he wanted to rip her from the seat and murder Sarui. He was more contained than she expected him to be.

"Sakura, I'll escort young Sarui back to his accomodations," Hashirama said. "I need to chat with Tobi anyway."

"Then I'll see Sakura home," Madara said.

"How kind," Sakura responded pleasantly. "It was nice to speak with you Sarui, I'd really like to talk to you more about chakra fusion remedies one day."

Sarui pursed his lips, but he was still looking at her with a cheerful gleam in his eyes.

"I'd love to share another drink," he said. "Good night, Lady Sakura."

Sakura and Madara watched Hashirama and Sarui leave, and Sakura drank the rest of her wine.

"Want a drink?" She asked him.

Madara folded his arms over his chest. "

There are several things I'd like to do right now," he said gruffly. "The majority of them would begin a war."

Sakura smiled.

"Sit down. Relax a little."

She filled her wine again and passed him the glass. He sat down across from her and drained the glass, staring at her with a hard, dark look.

"You know it was all in jest, don't you?" She asked. "I'm supposed to be single and young and fun. They're not supposed to take me that seriously."

Madara gave the smallest of annoyed pouts. His eyes drifted down to her dress.

"Are you armed? The material is so flimsy."

"Of course I am," Sakura said with a frown. "You don't like my dress?"

He was silent.

"….too much," he muttered, looking away.

"What was that?"

"I do," he responded quietly, looking back at her.

Sakura smiled and leaned over to him.

"It's very easy to take off," she whispered. "Just one, quick, pull."

Madara's gaze darkened and she sat back in her seat, smiling smugly, and flirtatiously at his expression.

"It's too bad we have orders," she said, her expression playfully dramatic and forlorn.

"Sakura," Madara said sharply, his tone making her glance back at him.

He stood and removed himself from the booth, taking two steps until he stood beside her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"If that dress isn't on my floor in five minutes, I will come to find you, tie you down and rip it off."

Sakura felt her cheeks turn red in excitement, his breath on her ear making her shiver with excitement. She bit her lip, meeting his eyes as he pulled back, feeling a rush of desire spike inside her. She rubbed her thighs together.

"That could be exciting," she breathed.

Madara gave her a brief look of unadulterated desire before he turned away and left. sakura followed him after she took care of the bill. She didn't expect him to be waiting outside, but he was, and he pulled her into the deserted alley beside the bar, pushing her hard against the slightly damp stone wall, gripping her thighs and forcing her higher, so her legs were wrapped around his waist. His mouth attacked her neck as his hands gripped her thighs tightly, enough that she was sure he was going to leave bruises.

"No other man will have you," he growled lowly.

She felt his teeth nip at her collarbone and she gasped at the possessiveness he was displaying, finding so much pleasure in it. He pulled his head back, pressed her even harder against the wall, so she could feel exactly how hard he was between her legs and looked at her with eyes that made her shiver.

"Say it," he said, bringing his face close to hers. "Say you're mine."

Sakura wrapped her hands in his hair.

"I'm yours."

Her heart raced. After a moment, he kissed her. There was no slow build-up to the passion. He was ardent and forceful and Sakura returned his affections with equal measure. Sakura's dress ended up on his bedroom floor…eventually. But not before it was close to torn up in the alley.

* * *

"The prisoners are terrified of going anywhere with C," Shikaru announced.

"That seems to confirm the theory they're traitors," Madara muttered.

"What did C have to say last night?" Hashirama asked his brother. "Does anyone know where Sakura is?"

"Hospital, probably," Shikaru supplied.

Tobirama shrugged, moving onto the more important topic.

"C spoke about the usual political drivel," he said. "Trying to assure me of their Raikage's motives and truth. From everything we've observed, it does appear that Kumo wasn't the perpetrators and they were rogues."

"Or liars," Madara said.

"There's always the possibility,' Shikaru interjected. "But they're clearly giving us an out, and will be able to blame any conflict on us if there is any."

Hashirama sat back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Let's wait and see what their Raikage says," he decided.

* * *

"Lady Sakura!"

Sakura had her hands in the chest of a patient that needed her full attention and focus.

"Lady Sakura!"

She felt some rage mixed with her stress.

"WHAT?!" She snapped.

"L-Lord Hokage has summoned you," the messenger announced, his voice shaking.

Sakura felt irritation prick, and blood seeped from the dissecting aorta in her hands. She grit her teeth, there was no way she could leave now.

"Tell him I'm busy."

The messenger seemed to hesitate.

"But L-Lady Sakura, the shinobi from Kumogakure - "

Sakura looked up and glared at him.

" _Tell the damn Hokage I'm busy saving his shinobi's bloody lives!_ " Sakura shouted. "NOW GET OUT AND LET ME CONCENTRATE OR YOU'LL BE ON THIS TABLE NEXT!"

* * *

The terrified messenger knocked on the door to the meeting room and was called in by the Hokage. The two Kumo shinobi looked at him in interest, standing before the table where the Hokage, Lord Tobirama and Lord Madara sat. Lady Sakura's chair was empty. Lord Hokage frowned.

"So where is Lady Sakura?"

The messenger gulped.

"Busy," he said weakly.

"Exactly what is so important she can't be here?" Lord Tobirama asked, seeming annoyed.

The messenger swallowed.

"Her exact words?"

Lord Hokage nodded. The messenger's lips trembled as he remembered the incredibly terrifying look she'd given him and the complete sincerity of her threat.

"T-tell the d-damn Hokage I'm busy saving his shinobi's b-bloody lives!"

"Anything else?" Tobirama asked.

"She threatened to put me on the table if I didn't get out," he whimpered.

"Thank you."

"I don't have to go back to her, do I?"

Lord Hokage shook his head.

"No."

The messenger departed with a breath of indescribable relief.

* * *

The door to the conference room closed and Hashirama couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Even Tobirama and Madara cracked smiles, whilst the Kumo shinobi looked confused.

"So I take it Lady Sakura won't be joining us?" Sarui asked with a frown.

"I would think not," Tobirama replied.

"Surely a more senior medic could replace her. It seems unorthodox to address an incomplete council," C commented, apparently disapproving.

Hashirama continued to laugh.

"Ah," he said between laughs. "Well."

He sniffed and his laughter died down. He looked at the Kumo shinobi and smiled broadly.

"Sakura is the Head Medic, so if she can't leave, it must be quite serious. We don't question her in her own field of expertise, a lesson we've learned the hard way."

"Lady Sakura is the Head Medic?" Sarui asked with shock.

"Indeed," Tobirama said, almost sounding smug. "She's not just on the council for her looks."

Sarui and C shared a look, and Hashirama knew how annoyed she was going to be at him for revealing her position to them. Probably as annoyed as he was in the morning's discovery that she and Madara had disobeyed his orders to keep at a distance. Honestly. It was just a couple of days. But it was amusing watching Madara try to keep his composure while Sarui was overtly trying to get Sakura into bed with him. Not that it would have happened. Sakura knew better than to put herself in a position that vulnerable with an enemy, and also, Madara.

"Have you heard anything?" Hashirama asked them, breaking their silent communication.

Whilst Tobirama compiled the first Konoha Bingo Book, Hashirama was certain Kumo would be keeping records of the Konoha shinobi they came across somewhere, particularly someone like Sakura, who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"From your Raikage."

"Yes, this morning," C replied.

"And?" Madara said impatiently.

C gave a brief sigh.

"Kumogakure is willing to provide bounty payments of 15,000 for each of the dead shinobi, and 8,000 for the living."

"Very well," Hashirama said. "You will be escorted to the border of the Land of Fire by a team of shinobi to await the arrival of the payment. When we receive word you have the money, we will bring the prisoners."

"We will require the scrolls before payment."

"One scroll, as a show of faith," Tobirama said.

C's jaw clenched, after a moment, he said, "Agreed."

"Good," Hashirama nodded. "Send your messages to your Raikage. Tomorrow you'll leave for the border. For the remainder of the day, Nori and his unit will be your escorts around Konoha."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage, for your hospitality," Sarui said.

* * *

Sakura sighed deeply, feeling familiar nausea, fatigue, and helplessness that came when she failed. The surgery was silent, the nurses and other medics stared at her, the blood splattered all over her, and the dead body on the table. She swallowed the threatening vomit, took a step back, lifting her gloved hands up. Blood dripped to the ground.

"Time of death - " she glanced at the clock. "3:12 p.m."

She'd been in surgery with him for five hours working to save his life. But nothing, nothing worked. Sakura clenched her teeth together in mindless frustration. He was the first patient she'd lost since coming back in time. Everything she tried failed. Logically, she knew that sometimes the body just didn't recover, no matter how many times you tried to fix it. His heart just came apart in her hands and she couldn't keep it together. One of the nurses pulled a sheet over his body, over his face. Sakura flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Take off your gloves, Lady Sakura," Fumi, an older nurse said in a quiet kind voice.

Sakura swallowed and nodded. Slowly, she took off her gloves and they dropped to the floor, slick with blood. She kept it together for a few moments longer, ordering the staff in their next tasks, until she had to get out of the room where the dead shinobi mocked her in his peripheral vision. All the talent in the world and she still couldn't save him. Some medic she was. Sakura found a deserted hallway and slid down it, her face in her hands, trying to hold back the tears. She hated this, she hated it so much. Fumi found her moments later.

"I'm sorry, Lady Sakura," Fumi said, standing quietly. "But the family as arrived, and his teammates are waiting for news."

Sakura looked at Fumi tiredly and nodded.

"If I may, Lady Sakura." Fumi waited.

"No need to stand on ceremony," Sakura said, forcing herself to her feet.

"There was nothing anyone could have done," Fumi said. "Not even you."

"If only knowing that made it easier," Sakura replied.

Fumi gave her an apologetic nod.

"Thank you for your hard work today," Sakura said quietly as she passed her.

Sakura paused behind the wall before turning into the waiting area. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, steadied herself, straightened her shoulders and walked out calmly. The shinobi took one look at her and immediately understood. They simply stood still while she was swarmed by the mother, father and little brother of the shinobi who had died. The reactions were normal for families who'd lost a child. Even shinobi families grieved loud and hard, and to make matters worse, she knew this was the first patient who'd died since the forming of the village. Sakura excused herself after two full minutes of verbal abuse to which she didn't respond. She walked away from the mothers wailing, finally letting the tears fall. Today was not a good day.

* * *

Tobirama was in Sakura's office when got back and she sighed heavily at seeing him.

"I'm not in the mood for whatever lecture you're about to lay on me," she said tiredly.

He peered at her.

"You have blood on your shoes, pants and in your hair," he said after a moment. "What happened?"

Sakura sat down heavily.

"Teijira Shuu died on my operating table."

She looked down at her hands.

"I just got back from telling his family and team."

Tobirama was silent.

"Are you all right?" He asked when the silence stretched longer than he deemed comfortable.

She scoffed.

"What do you think? He was barely older than I am and I just worked five hours on his body that kept falling apart in my hands and nothing I did worked. I felt his heart beat for the last time, my hand was the only thing holding it together."

A shudder ripped through her body.

"He's the first person to die from injuries sustained on a mission since the village formed."

"He won't be the last."

Sakura cast a glare at him.

"Oh thank you, mister helpful," she snapped. "That's excellent, Tobi. Just what I needed to hear."

"Why don't you go home and take a bath?" He said.

"I have paperwork to fill out," she muttered. "Dead shinobi makes for a lot of paperwork."

"Where are your students?"

Tobirama not-so-subtly changed the subject.

"Scouring the clans for medicinal herbs and the like for the greenhouses," Sakura said. "The Nara guard their secrets carefully, and Shikaru won't even let me in on them. Hikari's planning to wear Shikata down to convince his father."

Tobirama almost managed a smile.

"She's been wondering when you're training is going to start."

"When Kumo is out of this country," Tobirama muttered. "That's why I'm here. Tomorrow I'm heading a guard unit to the border, escorting the Kumo shinobi. We'll exchange the prisoners for payment."

"So no war?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No war," Tobirama said.

"Thank the Sage," Sakura breathed.

"Indeed," Tobirama said seriously.

"You're going away again," Sakura said, pouting slightly.

He seemed to be going away a lot.

"I feel like I've barely seen you around recently."

"I've been here. You've been occupied," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you planning to go public any time soon? It would certainly be less irritating for me."

Sakura laughed a little.

"How so?"

"The only person my brother can talk to about it is me," he deadpanned.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," she smiled.

"I'll tell the others you won't be at the dinner for Kumo tonight," he said.

"Oh."

Sakura leaned back into her chair.

"That would actually be good. Thank you."

"Will you be back for the Rinne Festival?" Sakura asked.

"I hope so. I'll see you before I leave."

Sakura nodded.

"Thanks again, Tobi."

He paused in the doorway and looked at her briefly.

"Good-bye…Saki."

Sakura froze, staring wide-eyed at the place Tobirama had just vanished from. Had he just… called her Saki? She felt a happy blush on her cheeks. He gave her a nickname. Tobi gave her a nickname. Granted, it was one that she'd had from Shisui and it made her feel a little sad and nostalgic. But a nickname from Tobirama Senju? Perhaps the day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

"It's going to snow," Hikari said.

Shouta frowned at her and glanced at the blue sky. It was cold, definitely, but the air was missing the bite it usually had when snow was on the way.

"It won't," he replied.

Hikari shook her head.

"It will. I always know when it's going to snow. It's going to snow tomorrow."

"If it does, I'll go to the festival with you," Shouta said.

He didn't believe it was going to snow at all, and this way, she would stop bothering him about whether or not he was going. Hikari's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

He sighed.

"Sure. It's not going to snow."

She grinned.

"It will, so you're going to come with me. You better find me a good present!"

Shouta rolled his eyes and glanced up at the sky again, a slight frown on his face. She was definitely confident, and it was making him doubt. He was going to find her a present either way, but she didn't need to know that.

"Only if it snows," he said.

"You're so mean," she pouted. "It's a tradition to give gifts to your friends."

"Oh. I didn't know we were friends," Shouta teased her.

"You and Shika really irritate me when you're like this," Hikari said with annoyance.

Shouta smirked. Shikata also enjoyed teasing Hikari, and when the three of them were together they were often sending each other smirks and grins of satisfaction while Hikari's head was about to blow.

"Do you have a gift for me?" He asked, mildly curious.

"Of course I do," she said, looking at him like she couldn't believe he would think she didn't.

"Am I going to like it?"

Hikari sighed with exasperation.

"I'm not an idiot, Shouta. I don't know why you always doubt me. I think I know you pretty well by now."

Shouta smiled.

"Well, I guess we'll see then, won't we?"

* * *

Sakura looked up when she heard a knock at her office door and immediately wanted to shrink away from who she saw. She didn't, however. She shuffled the paperwork she had been working on neatly into a pile and told the two members of Teijira Shuu's team to come in and close the door. The effects of Tobi's nickname left her and she immediately felt apprehension at why they had come to her.

"Excuse us, Lady Sakura. My name is Ryou Hisao, and this is Aki Izumu."

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances," Sakura replied sombrely. "Why have you come to see me?"

Aki was staring at the floor, pale and visibly shaken by his teammate's death.

"We just - "

Ryou coughed in the way that Sakura had heard many times before like he'd been crying and it was still stuck in his throat. Before he could say anything else, Sakura spoke for him, preempting his question.

"There was nothing else the two of you could have done," she said.

Ryou swallowed and looked at her, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Aki stopped the jiggling movement of his leg and stilled. She swallowed.

"Teijira suffered from irreparable damage and severe blood loss. Basically, no matter what anyone did, his body was too damaged to recover."

"You couldn't fix it?" Ryou whispered.

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"I spent five hours trying."

Aki stood abruptly and left, his chair falling back loudly on the ground, and Ryou flinched at the sound of impact.

"Ryou, if you or Aki need to talk to someone about this, please don't hesitate to come to my office," Sakura said as kindly as she could. "I'll do everything I can to help you."

Ryou nodded.

"Thank you," he said. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

Sakura watched him go with a heavy heart. Death was never easy, as she was well aware. When Sakura arrived home that night, she decided not to go to the dinner with the Kumo shinobi. She didn't want to deal with Sarui's flirtation, or Madara's jealousy, as endearing and amusing as it might be. Instead, she took Itachi's picture and put it on her coffee table, hugged a pillow to her chest and laid down on her side on her couch, staring at his image.

Itachi had been one of her patients, as he generally despised the hospital and exposing himself in any manner to a stranger. In an effort to make sure he was healthy, Tsunade had assigned Sakura to treat him for any ailments or injuries. Something that terrified her at first, since his clan would blame her if anything was missed and happened to him. But she soon got over that. Itachi's brief dance with a dangerous lung infection had been quickly cleared up and soon Shisui was also assigned to her, and Kakashi, although she was surprised about that.

Since Sakura had been made responsible for the health of three of the most, if not the three most powerful shinobi in the entire village, more and more requests came in for her until Tsunade almost broke the village in her irritation. She had been lucky that Itachi and Shisui were generally less injury and accident-prone than Kakashi was. But for allowing her to practice her medical ninjutsu on them, Sakura would always be grateful.

The more time they spent in the hospital, the more the understood Sakura's reality of viewing death on a more personal level. In quiet ways, Itachi would try to keep her spirits up on the bad days with dango or by doing something he never usually did, like initiate physical contact with her, usually in the form of a comforting hand on her back or shoulder or a pat on the head. Shisui was more overt and obvious and it normally ended in her either bursting out crying, laughing or in violence. She wouldn't mind something small like Itachi had done for her. A little tap to her forehead, a little smile. Instead, she stared at his picture and just missed him.

* * *

At the end of the dinner when Hashirama was escorting the Kumo shinobi back to their accommodations, Tobirama quietly informed Madara of Sakura's day. He nodded in response and gratitude, and headed straight to her house, not bothering to deactivate his Sharingan, which had been active the entirety of the time spent with the Kumo shinobi.

He paused at the gate and saw that she was inside the house, but it seemed like she was asleep on the couch. With a quick motion, he deactivated her seals and entered the house, quietly shutting and locking the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and silently walked through the small entry hall into the living room. It was a testament to how much the day had affected her that Sakura didn't wake up at all. Her senses were well trained, and any other time she'd be awake by the time he rounded the corner.

She lay on her side, curled up into a little ball, hugging a cushion to her tightly. Her mouth was slightly open and there was a little puddle of drool on the couch which made Madara smile a little. He glanced at the picture of Itachi on the coffee table, moved from its usual place across the room. He clenched his jaw, feeling an illogical but unavoidable spike of jealousy. He grimaced slightly and looked around. It was late, and her house didn't smell like food. It was likely she hadn't eaten. Madara was not someone who cooked. He'd spent his time training while the food was prepared for him. Uncertain of what to do, he stood for a moment, until he decided to run her a bath and wake her up. Moments like these, Madara hoped that it was the thought that counted since they were definitely going to have to go out to get food.


	24. 23: Celebrations

**Chapter 23: Celebrations**

"Should we wait for Tobi to come back, do you think?" Sakura whispered anxiously to Hashirama, who shook his head.

"I speak for him," he said with an encouraging smile. "So don't be worried. This isn't a vote, it's just informing the clans. They can't deny the action, it's the law that we can't interfere with internal clan affairs." He paused. "Although, they can voice opposition."

Sakura gave him a little nod, feeling a bit deflated at the second half of his comments, and turned to look in the opposite direction. The clan leaders were sitting and talking amongst themselves. Inorou caught her eye and gave her a slight nod. At least in the last few months, he'd seemed to properly warm up to her, although he did still look at her with suspicion at times. Shikaru had warned her that Inorou was intuitive, and Sakura's lack of background and the sparse details about her had set off alarm bells in his head.

She looked at the empty seats beside her. Without Tobi there, she felt a little exposed. Sakura didn't need protection, but it was nice to know she had someone that would always have her back, and although she and Tobirama clashed at times, he was a steady figure in her life that she valued. She hoped he was okay and unharmed as he dealt with the last of the issues - at least for now - with the Kumo shinobi.

Madara and Shikaru, the ones who they had been waiting on, entered the room at last. Sakura smiled at them both. The man whom she was beginning to truly look at as a father, and the one who she loved with her whole heart. Madara took his seat across from her, giving her a look that for anyone else would have ended in a wink. But Madara was not the kind of man who often winked, if at all. Somehow the look implied everything he was thinking and it made her smile. Shikaru sat on the other empty seat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder as he did.

"How are you?" Shikaru asked her.

"Good," she replied, looking over at him. "A little nervous," she admitted.

"Don't be," he said with a smile. "It's going to be fine."

Hashirama removed his Hokage hat, and placed it on the table, a sign the meeting was starting.

"Now that we're all here, shall we start?" He announced. "Shikaru?"

Shikaru nodded, gave her one last supportive look, and Sakura's fists clenched nervously on her thighs.

"Sorry for the short notice of the meeting," Shikaru apologised. "We wanted to spend the Rinne Festival in a joyful mood, but with the issues between us and Kumogakure, well, things got a little off-track."

"So what's the issue?" Sasuke Sarutobi asked.

"Is it okay to have this meeting without Tobirama?" Kou Inuzuka questioned.

"Tobirama is already aware of Shikaru's intent," Hashirama replied.

"This isn't a village issue," Shikaru said. "It's something personal for my clan, and is only being brought to the council to inform you."

"The suspense is killing us," Inorou said flatly.

There was a low chuckle around the table. Sakura looked at Shikaru who was also chuckling softly.

"It is also being brought to the council because it involved another high-ranking official in the village."

There was a definite shift in the interest in the room at that point. Shikaru continued.

"I wanted to inform the council that I, Shikaru Nara, leader of the Nara Clan, will hereby be adopting Lady Sakura as my daughter."

There was a brief silence where Sakura could only hear her heart pounding with nerves. What were they thinking? She glanced around but mostly saw confusion.

"You're adopting Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a frown, glancing at Sakura. "As in, Lady Sakura?"

Sakura gave a nod to Sasuke.

"You realise she's an adult?" Kou said, also frowning, and giving Sakura a look of stupefaction.

"I am right here, you know," Sakura said dryly.

She saw that Chosume and Inorou remained quiet, and guessed that they were already aware of Shikaru's plans.

"This is just surprising," Sasuke apologised. "But I suppose not for everyone."

He looked at the rest of the table, and realised everyone except him, Yori and Kou were sitting unsurprised.

"Apologies," Shikaru said. "I had already informed the Hokage, and there are no secrets between my brother clans."

"No doubt Lady Sakura found time to mention it to Madara," Kou said with a slight grin.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the shaggy-haired man, who winked back at her.

"Indeed," Madara said in a deep voice. "She did."

There was a brief silence while the table absorbed and came to whatever conclusion they wanted at his words. Sakura gave him a slightly disbelieving stare before her eyes bored into the table in front of her and she fought to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"What is the purpose of this adoption?" Yori asked after a moment.

Sakura and Shikaru looked at each other. At the cheerful look on Shikaru's face, Sakura grinned.

"We're a family," Shikaru said, turning his attention back to the table. "That's the only purpose."

Chosume smiled warmly at Sakura, and Inorou managed a kind and gentle look in her direction.

"I didn't realise you were so close," Sasuke said with wonder, looking between them with renewed interest.

"As strange as this is, we can't really interfere," Kou said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Although there is always a question of if this is a Nara clan play for power."

Sakura glanced at Yori, who was looking back at her with suspicion. Clearly, he did think that was an option. Kou, Sakura could tell, wasn't speaking with ill intent or maliciousness. He actually seemed more bored than anything and was speaking just to speak.

"If any of you have questions, I am more than willing to answer them," Shikaru said sharply.

Sakura could see he didn't like the implications.

"As is Lady Sakura. Though you should all know that last night Sakura was accepted by the sacred deer, so there's no question of her bond to our family now."

He looked pointedly at Kou and Yori Shimura, the latter who after a long look he shared with Sakura, turned away from the two of them, uncharacteristically silent. Sakura wondered what she was going to have to stick her nose out of in the future for him.

"I was only pointing out the possibilities," Kou said with a shrug. "However, my nose leads me to believe you're telling the truth."

"How unsettling," Inorou muttered, scrunching his own nose in disgust and leaning away slightly.

Kou grinned sharply at him.

"Yamanaka's have their tricks, and so do Inuzuka."

"Don't lump us in with you," Inorou responded with a glower.

Kou bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"Excellent," Hashirama said clapping his hands together and interrupting their exchange. "I'm glad that everyone has taken the news with good hearts, and I hope you will be very happy with your new family, Sakura."

Sakura warmed at his words.

"I will be," she said with confidence.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage," Sasuke said.

"Yes?"

"Since we're here, I want to say that the academy will be ready to open in the first month of the new year."

"Really?" Sakura asked eagerly.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes. There are still a few things to straighten out in regards to the curriculum, but all the instructors have been signed off on, and the final touches are all that's needed in the building. Furniture and the like."

"A new year comes with new beginnings," Hashirama beamed.

"We'll call another meeting to discuss the curriculum in the next two weeks," Sasuke said with a smile equal to Hashirama's in brightness.

With that, the meeting Sakura had been nervous for was dissolved and she sat back in her chair, feeling like it was all a bit anticlimactic. At the same time, she was glad of it. Finally, something good that she hadn't needed to fight for.

Inorou, Chosume, and Shikaru stood around talking to each other, and Sakura saw that there was a childish kind of giddy look in Shikaru's eyes, and it made her feel happy all the way into her toes. He was just as excited about this as she was.

"Sakura, why are you just sitting there?" Hashirama asked her, reaching for his hat.

"No reason, really," she replied. "I was just thinking it's nice to have a family again."

"Do you miss them?" He asked more quietly.

"Always. Everyday," she said with a sadder smile, feeling a pang of longing for her mother's hugs and her fathers loud and obnoxious and terrible jokes.

"Tobi and I, are we your family too?" He asked.

Sakura looked at him with a soft smile.

"Reading about someone, and then meeting them unexpectedly was as surprising as it was a relief, it definitely saved us. But, then meeting you both again here," she shook her head. "I could never have even imagined this happening to me."

"Yet it did," Hashirama said. "Which is a relief for all of us."

He nodded to Madara, who was talking by the door with Sasuke Sarutobi. Sakura turned back to Hashirama.

"Being able to call you family is a privilege and honour I never thought I'd have. Of course, you're both family to me," she said. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

Hashirama's bottom lip trembled and Sakura leaned away ever so slightly, afraid of an outburst of tears. He placed a hand on his heart and sniffed, looking at her with a heartfelt, teary gaze.

"That makes me so happy," he wheezed. "Oh, Tobirama's going to be so disappointed he didn't hear that in person."

Sakura giggled lightly. She leaned forward again.

"Hashirama," she whispered. "Does he have a nickname for you?"

Hashirama looked at her with some surprise.

"Sometimes he calls me Hashi," he replied quietly. "Only sometimes though. I want him to call me that more often, but he's stubborn."

He looked at her curiously.

"Why?"

"He called me Saki!" Sakura whispered excitedly.

Hashirama's mouth dropped open slightly and then he smiled widely.

"Well, that makes it official then!" He cried. "He loves you a lot."

"Who loves her?" Madara asked, walking over to them, eyebrow raised.

"Tobi!" Hashirama said happily.

"Don't jump to conclusions," Sakura said to Madara, who looked startled, which was saying a lot for him.

Hashirama stood and laughed, clapping Madara on the back.

"No, no. Not like that," he said.

Madara gave him an irritated glare while Sakura looked at them with a smile. The door to the room opened and Shikaru stuck his head in.

"Sakura?" He called. "Shikata wants to see you."

"Coming!" She called back.

He nodded and closed the door again. She walked around the table to Hashirama and Madara. She grinned happily and hugged Hashirama for a second, and then turned, pulled down Madara's arm to reach his cheek and plant a kiss on it before she skipped out of the room.

* * *

Tobirama took the payment from C and motioned for the guards to bring forward the two prisoners.

"With this, our business is finished," he said gruffly.

"For now," C replied.

Tobirama looked at him questioningly. C motioned toward Sarui, who stepped forward, as C turned his attention to his bound comrades. Tobirama didn't miss the flashes of fear in the eye of the one who pushed the wheelchair of the other. Unless they had a medic as skilled as Sakura, Shouta had assured Tobirama that he would never walk again, and Tobirama didn't think the Raikage was going to bother to bring either of the two back into rotation.

"I have an idea for a collaboration between our countries," Sarui said.

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest.

"What kind of collaboration?"

"Medical," he replied easily.

Tobirama felt a prick of annoyance. So he wanted Sakura for something, why wasn't that a surprise to him?

"Our medical corp is quite good, but after speaking with Lady Sakura, I can say that each of our countries would benefit by working together," he continued.

"Is that so?" Tobirama asked noncommittally.

"Don't you think it would be beneficial to not only medical progress in the world but also to the relationships between our countries?" Sarui asked smoothly.

Sakura's words rang in Tobirama's head: _n_ _ever trust Kumo._

"The decision isn't mine," Tobirama answered. "And in any case, I doubt Sakura will want to leave Konoha for long periods of time."

Sarui gave an almost sly smile.

"You don't know the appeal that comes from the exchange of knowledge between like-minded people."

Tobirama wanted to scoff. This child clearly knew nothing about him if he thought that. Tobirama was about to step into the position of Konoha's Head of Research and Development. Exchanging ideas was a passion of his.

"Whatever your opinion might be, or Sakura's supposed wants, the decision lies with the Hokage," Tobirama responded. "If we're done here, I'm needed back at the village."

C took his place beside Tobirama.

"The final scroll," he said, holding out his hand.

Tobirama took it out of his pocket and handed it over. C tucked it in his jacket.

"Until we meet again," C said with a short nod.

Tobirama hoped that would be never. Tobirama and his three guards watched as the Kumo crossed over the borders of their lands. He turned back to the guards.

"Keep a close watch over the borders for the next twenty-four hours," he ordered.

"Yes, Lord Tobirama."

They all gave a nod before dispersing along the border. Tobirama looked at the disappearing figures with some amount of relief. At least now he'd be home for the festival, and be able to relax a little before he had to get back to work.

* * *

"I feel like I'm making a big mistake," Sakura said as Shikata placed a blindfold over her eyes and tied it.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"No," Sakura grinned, closing her eyes under the blindfold.

She felt him reach for her hand and she gripped his.

"Come on," he said with a sigh, but there was an edge of excitement in his voice. "This way."

"Don't let me fall over," Sakura warned.

"If you do, you're not much of a shinobi," Shikata retorted.

Sakura laughed. He led her from inside his home to outside. She vaguely imagined they walked through the outdoor courtyard where they usually played shogi, and then she wasn't sure where they were, except that it was definitely out of doors. A few minutes later, Shikata stopped rather abruptly, and Sakura bumped into him.

"Shika, give me a warning," Sakura complained.

She heard some unfamiliar laughter and realised there were a lot more people than just her and Shikata around them.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" She asked anxiously.

"Whatever you like," Shikata said, letting go of her hand.

Sakura raised her hands to the blindfold, and slowly lifted it over her head. She blinked a few times and was met with a lot of smiling Nara faces standing in front of their sacred forest.

"Welcome to the Nara clan," Shikaru said, walking through the crowd and toward her with something in his hands.

Sakura felt like her breath was taken away. She looked around with some amazement, at the entire clan, gathered for her, and she realised that this was their welcome to her. Shikaru stood in front of her, and Shikata beside her. She realised he was dressed in a formal kimono, of brown and green and other natural tones. In his hands was a female kimono of similar colours, and a necklace made of some bronze-like metal that was the Nara crest.

"This is for you," Shikaru said with a smile. "Our traditional robes for the eldest daughter of the clan."

Sakura looked at them and then back up at Shikaru.

"But I'm not blood, I'm just - "

Shikata shook his head.

"You're just family," he said. "Please stop having to make me keep reminding you."

There was a chuckle of laughter from those gathered at his words. Sakura felt overwhelmed with emotion and she quickly teared up. This was more than she was prepared for or ever imagined. She reached out and took the offerings and cheer and applause rose from the crowd of Nara's and Sakura laughed and gave a little sob, one hand rising to wipe away her tears.

"Thank you all so much," she sobbed gratefully.

She was immediately approached by her new clan, new family, and surrounded by their welcoming smiles and happy auras.

"We, the Nara clan, of Konohagakure, welcome you Sakura, into our family with open arms," Shikaru said. "And we christen you, Lady Sakura Nara."

"Sakura Nara!"

"Lady Sakura Nara!"

Cheers went up around her and Sakura found herself smiling brightly and widely through her tears.

"I'm so happy," she said.

Shikaru walked forwards, embraced her in his arms, and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Welcome, daughter."

He let her go and was then promptly taken away by his clansmen, who congratulated both him and the sheepish and reluctant looking Shikata, while Sakura was approached by two girls; one her age, one a bit younger than Shikata.

"Lady Sakura, my name is Sana, and this is my sister Satomi," Sana said with a smile. "We're Shikata's cousins. And yours now, too, I suppose."

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura replied. "Please don't call me Lady Sakura, just Sakura is fine since we're family, right?"

"Right," Sana said. Satomi nodded. "If you like, we can show you to your house and help you change into your kimono for the banquet," Sana said.

Sakura stared at her.

"House?" She blinked. "You mean Shikaru's house?"

Sana frowned.

"No, your house. Here," she answered.

At Sakura's confused stare, Sana looked shocked and then her mouth opened and she gasped a little.

"Oh, I'm so sorry - I thought - "

Shikaru put a hand on Sana's shoulder.

"It's not a worry, Sana. We just hadn't got around to telling her yet."

"Oh, Uncle, I'm sorry," Sana blushed.

"My house?" Sakura repeated, looking at Shikaru, clutching the kimono in her hand.

"Sana, Satomi, and Shikata," Shikaru said, gaining their attention. "Shall we show Sakura?"

"House?" Sakura said for the third time.

"That's the third time you've said the word," Shikata grumbled. "It's not going to change its meaning if you keep repeating it."

Sakura was too confused and trepidatious to say anything smart back to him. Instead, she followed him and his cousins, walking beside Shikaru, and looking at him, begging for an explanation.

"We were going to ask you before, but things just became a little too busy with Kumo, Shikaru explained. "At the last clan meeting, there was an overwhelming wish for you to move into the compound."

"Really?" Sakura breathed.

Shikaru nodded.

"You're well known in the clan, from coming by so often, and from the hospital and village in general. It wasn't difficult to ask for your acceptance in the clan. They've all been very excited."

Sakura blushed happily.

"Especially Sana and Satomi," Shikaru chuckled. "I think they've been quite jealous of Shikata." He glanced down at her. "You're very quiet."

"I don't know what to say," Sakura murmured.

She felt like she was about to cry again.

"We're here," he said.

Sakura looked up to see a house tucked in against by the forest edge.

"It's not much. Perhaps smaller than the home you live in now, but if you want it, it's for you. It's only a few minutes walk from my house," Shikaru said.

Sakura stopped and stared at the building. Compared to the little house that had been found for her when she'd left the hospital, the entire house seemed to radiate a feeling of homeliness. She looked down at the Nara symbol she held on top of the kimono on her hands, and then back up at Shikata, who was looking at her like he didn't know why she was taking so long.

"Want to have a look inside?" Shikaru prompted.

Sakura nodded. She did. Very much. Hugging the garments tightly to her chest, she walked forwards, reaching Shikata and his cousins, who were watching her with some fascination. Shikata turned and walked up the two stairs, and opened the front door, motioning for Sakura to walk inside. She walked into the house and her first thought was that it wasn't large, but it felt spacious and open. It had sparse furniture, a chair here, a small table there, a little bookshelf tucked against the wall, but Sakura could see a home. She slipped off her shoes, and walked into the home, looking all around her. She saw a doorway to the back of the main room, as well as a door at the back leading to the outdoors area. The kitchen was tucked away in the left corner in a little cut-out area and she couldn't quite see it all.

"I made sure there was a nice verandah so we could sit and play shogi," Shikata said quietly, coming up beside her.

Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Want to show me?" She asked.

"Follow me," he said.

Shikata didn't lead her outside, but instead to the door on the right, which led to a little hallway and a part of the home she hadn't seen from the outside. The hall had a long glass window built into the wall, allowing a view into the forest. Sakura gasped with delight seeing it. Shikata opened a door.

"Bathroom," he said.

He walked down to the next door.

"Your bedroom. It's empty of anything, just a room."

Sakura peeked into the bedroom and saw a large window and a little field of green beyond it and smiled. She turned and looked out the window and saw the verandah and the little garden and then the forest.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Will you live here then?" Shikata asked quietly, looking out as well.

She put her arm around his shoulders and realised that he'd grown again.

"Well, I guess it's only right since I'm a Nara now."

In a rare show of affection, Shikata gave her full and proper hug. She was frozen for a moment before she turned fully into it and hugged him back, feeling the force of what had happened. The little ceremony she'd been a part of the previous evening with the forest deer had been nerve-wracking, awe-inspiring and a complete relief when she'd been accepted. But this moment, feeling the bond between her and her new brother, it completely took over those awed feelings she'd been holding onto. Sakura had really become part of a family, and she felt pure happiness at the thought of it.

* * *

A few hours later, Sakura had been introduced to every single member of the Nara clan, she'd complained more times than he cared to count that her cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling and she had cried out her 'happiness' - as she called it - several times over. She wore the kimono that his father had presented to her, and the Nara clan symbol hung around her neck and she clutched it, not wanting to let it go. Shikata had watched her with fondness and tired exasperation. She was an energetic person when she wanted to be, and he hoped it wasn't a regular occurrence because he would be exhausted by her within half a day.

Despite his mild complaints, Shikata had a good time at the banquet. His father was correct in his assessment that the Nara were ready to accept Sakura as one of their own. There were only two people he was worried about, but he didn't think they'd be much of a problem. As far as Shikata understood, there were always people who liked to create unnecessary drama in each family. The majority of the clan understood the political benefits of Sakura joining the family, and whether or not they approved of her, those outweighed their personal opinions. But his father had made it clear that it was a true adoption of the heart, and the clan respected his wishes and remained quiet. Not that they could say much when the deer had accepted her. Sana and Satomi were particularly happy that Sakura was joining the family. The Nara were traditionally male-heavy, and the two girls didn't have any other females around their age, and Sana was shier than she appeared.

The hour passed nine and most of the clan headed home to their families since they weren't generally known to be a clan who partied as the Yamanaka did. Sakura, who had definitely drunk too much, smiled and laughed and hugged everyone as they left and Shikata watched her beside his father, who was also watching her tiredly. Shikaru laughed fondly.

"Are you certain you're happy with this?" He asked quietly.

Shikata looked at his father with some surprise. Surely he'd made that obvious.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making sure," Shikaru said. "This is going to be good for all of us, I think."

Shikata nodded. He had noticed the change in his father, the softening in his features. Shikata knew that both of them had been changed by Sakura, and surely she didn't know that at all. But it had been three years since his mother had died, and Sakura definitely wasn't a replacement, but she was something neither of them knew they needed until she arrived. Shikata often questioned and thought about the way their lives, and other people's lives would have turned out if Sakura hadn't come back to the past. There was a knock on the door, and his father went to open it. Shikata's surprise at the arrival of unexpected guests didn't last long when he saw who they were. He muttered an 'of course' under his breath. Why wouldn't they interrupt a clan gathering? Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Madara Uchiha were welcomed into the house, followed by Inorou, Reina, Inoyuki and Inora and Chosume and Chojime.

"Tobi!" Sakura cried out happily. "You're back!"

She pranced over to the white-haired Senju, and Shikata watched with pursed lips in annoyance. He remembered that the Hokage had told him that Tobirama considered Sakura like a sister as well, and now that she was a Nara, there was no way he'd let the Senju brothers monopolise her, he didn't care if they were basically the two most powerful people in the village. Tobirama appraised her new outfit and saw the necklace.

"Congratulation Lady Nara," he said with a little smile.

Shikata huffed in annoyance and looked away when he saw Hashirama smile knowingly at him.

Inoyuki, Inora, and Chojime walked over to him. Inoyuki was giving him a sly grin and Shikata sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to congratulate you on your new family member," Chojime said. "How do you feel being a little brother?"

Shikata rolled his eyes and didn't answer. He looked at Inora, Inoyuki's twin sister, who was staring back at Sakura, who was trying to get the Hokage drunk and the Hokage wasn't resisting.

"I feel like things are going to get a little loud around here," she said with a frown.

"Probably," Shikata said with a tired sigh.

He looked around at the group of his peers.

"Want to disappear into my room?" He asked.

Inoyuki nodded.

"Sure."

He leaned over to check if the sake bottle was full or not. It was, and he took it with a sly grin, and then took a second bottle.

"Let's go."

"I'm sure the adults would prefer to be left alone as well," Chojime said, looking back at the group.

"Aren't you going to greet them?" Sana asked Shikata as she walked up to him.

Shikata made a face.

"Why should I?"

"It's the Hokage," she said, slightly scandalised.

He shrugged indifferently.

"Come on."

He walked off and towards his room. At least this way Shikata didn't have to pretend to care that the Hokage was in his house. Avoidance was the best way to conserve his energy in situations like these, even if he was sure to get an earful from his father on the morrow.

* * *

Sakura didn't realise that it was the first time she'd done this before she arrived. Having a secret relationship was fun, with the sneaking around, the secret glances and smiles, the moments of intimacy stolen in public under everyone's nose. It was thrilling when she met Madara's eyes across the room and knew that sometime soon they would be ducking into a shadowed space and drinking each other in. But it also meant that there wasn't as much opportunity for her to visit his home openly, especially because she didn't know how his clan would react, and that she didn't have to worry about any of that. Sakura didn't have a clan, and her neighbours were quiet and not nosy - not that she'd noticed. So Sakura spent most of the time at Madara's house using the windows or scaling over the walls when the sun was setting.

Standing at the front entrance to the house was mildly frightening for her. Sakura had forgotten just how big Madara's house truly was. Sometimes she forgot that he was the head of a noble and prestigious clan, and as much as she liked to pretend she was sneaking in and out of his house unnoticed, it was highly unlikely since his house was guarded at all hours of the day, though she had to admit that it was likely he'd moved them from guarding the area that she used to sneak into his bedroom.

His house was the site of the banquet that his clan held for her and Itachi. There were walls surrounding the entire estate, but there was no gate, it was an open archway with the Uchiha symbol at its peak. Two Uchiha men stood at the sides of the gateway, eyeing Sakura with interest. Through the gateway, she could see the courtyard where the banquet party had been held, and she remembered the way it looked lit up by candlelight and filled with people. The difference between then and now was remarkable. A layer of snow covered the ground and settled on the four stairs that led up to the front door. Sakura held the package in her hands tightly, hesitating to walk in.

"Good afternoon, Lady Sakura," one of the guards said to her after a moment.

She glanced at him, realising she probably seemed very odd and suspicious, just standing and staring.

"Good afternoon," she replied with a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, I don't know your name."

He smiled kindly, and she saw that he was probably around the same as Shikaru, maybe older.

"It's Shinto," he responded. "That's Keizo."

"It's nice to meet you both," Sakura replied, inclining her head respectfully in greeting.

Keizo nodded to her, looking at her more scrutinisingly than Shinto was.

"This time of day, Lord Madara can usually be found in the eastern part of the back gardens," Shinto said.

"Ah, thank you," she blushed lightly. She cleared her throat. "Uh, which way is it to the back gardens?"

"Turn right before the stairs to the main house and walk around the side," Keizo replied.

"Thank you."

"Glad to be of help to you, Lady Sakura," Shinto said.

"We hope to see you again." Keizo smiled, but his eyes looked at her knowingly, and she looked down blushing furiously as she passed by them.

Sakura passed under the Uchiha crested gateway and made sure that she steadied her breath as she walked the directions that Keizo had supplied. She had to admire whomever it was that took care of the gardens because everything was perfectly manicured and seemed even more elegant under the light covering of snow. In the soft grey light of the overcast afternoon, Madara's back garden looked much different to what it did in the night, and for the first time, Sakura clearly saw the structure in the center-back of the garden. It was a beautifully carved rounded, wooden pavilion, surrounded by a garden and an ice-rimmed pond.

Inside the open structure, Sakura saw Madara, who was slowly shifting through different stances, shirtless and with his eyes bound. Quietly, she walked the path up to the pavilion, her feet crunching on the snow. There was no doubt he knew she was there. She watched him from the bottom of the three small steps, mesmerised by the grace and power of his movements. Within moments, he centered himself, planting both feet and facing away from Sakura, giving her a perfect view of his sculpted back. She swallowed. He untied the blindfold and shook out his hair a moment before reaching over for the coat sitting on a bench. Sakura walked up the stairs just as he was turning to her.

"I wasn't expecting you," he said.

Not harshly or disapprovingly, but with a little surprise, like it was a good surprise. He glanced at the package she held and then back at her.

"Sorry to interrupt," she apologised with a small shrug.

"You didn't," he replied. "I was finishing up."

She looked around.

"It's beautiful out here," she said quietly.

He looked at her.

"You've been to my home before," he said.

Sakura gave a small smile.

"Not in the daylight. It's different."

Madara looked around as well.

"I suppose," he said. He motioned to the seat along the pavilion wall. "Would you like a seat?"

She nodded and they sat by one another, both their bodies turned slightly towards the other, their knees touching lightly. She looked down at her hands and passed over the package to him, a little nervously. Madara gave a small smirk and took it.

"A gift?" He mused, slowly unwrapping it.

Sakura nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"I thought we could complete it at the Rinne Festival tomorrow, maybe. If you wanted," she rambled.

Madara tore away the last of the paper and revealed the frame. Photographs, Sakura learned, were relatively new in this era, within the last four or so years they'd been gaining popularity. When she'd spoken about photographs for the shinobi files, Tobirama had assured her he had been tracking down the makers of the cameras to bring them to Konoha in time for the Rinne Festival.

Madara's fingers traced the pattern of the frame along the top. It was a delicately carved double infinity knot, overlaid with the circle of the Haruno clan and on top of that, the Uchiha fan.

"Did Hashirama make this?" He asked, a little crease between his brows.

Sakura shook her head.

"No. As discreet as he can be, I didn't want to endure his knowing looks." She gave a nervous, almost smile. "A friend made it for me, do - do you like it? I thought we could take a picture together to put inside."

Sakura felt her cheeks heat and her heart beat fast. Suddenly, she was doubting her gift. It was so simple and small.

"What is this circle?" He asked her, pointing at the circle around the Uchiha fan.

"That's my clan symbol," she answered quietly. "Haruno."

Madara was quiet for a while longer, and Sakura couldn't see his face clearly, so she didn't know what he was thinking. She started rambling.

"It's not a great gift, I know, but I didn't want to get you weapons, because, well, you have a lot already and I think you'd prefer to choose thosee things yourself, just like most shinobi would, and - I wasn't sure exactly what to get you in general, so I don't know if you like it, but I thought it would be, I don't know, something that could connect us somehow. So the infinity knot is like time, since you know," she laughed nervously, "I'm a time-traveler, and it's the only thing that I have with my clan here, I guess I'm technically a Nara now, but well anyway - but you, I don't really know if you like this, but it's just something to connect us in a weird way and maybe show you that I really do love you and - "

"Sakura, stop talking."

Madara was staring at her with a mix of amusement and gentleness that made her heart skip. She slowly closed her mouth. Madara placed the frame on the seat between them.

"I am more than aware of the symbolism of the frame and the meaning behind it," he said to her. "You don't need to try and explain it. This is not a small or unimportant gift."

Sakura nodded. He looked away, staring ahead. Sakura looked at him with a little furrow of her brow.

"What is it?" She asked quietly.

Madara let out a small sigh.

"I have been thinking about the future you came from."

Sakura was surprised.

"And the role I played in your life."

She became a little wary at that. He turned to her.

"How can you love me when you know there's a part of me capable of hurting you?"

Sakura had never seen the pained look that graced his face before. His eyes were searching her face, needing and wanting an answer.

"Because I know your resolve," she said easily. "I won't lie, I hated and feared Madara Uchiha, and I was afraid and enraged by him."

She saw part of himself sink away in his eyes as she spoke.

"But that man isn't you. He was trapped in a cycle of hatred and darkness and pain that he couldn't break free of."

"You cannot say he wasn't me," Madara replied. "He is me."

Sakura frowned.

"Do you want to destroy the world?" She asked.

"No," he shook his head.

"Do you want to destroy Hashirama?"

"Of course not."

"Do you want to sever all your bonds and walk alone throughout the world, amassing power to replace the people you deny to love?"

Madara shook his head.

"I do not."

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Then what do you want?"

He looked at her, glanced down at the frame and then she saw a sudden flash of understanding on his face. He looked back at her with a smirk.

"Infinity," he said. "I want the infinity I was deprived of in your time."

Sakura was a little confused at exactly what he meant. Madara reached out a hand and held onto hers.

"Clearly, I was too weak and Hashirama wasn't strong enough to do whatever it was that your friends did - " he sounded bitter. He took a small breath. "I don't know any other life than the one I am living now, but it's very easy for me to imagine what you describe. There was something I lacked then, above everything else, because what has saved me from walking that path again isn't just a curse being broken. The only difference between the Madara Uchiha that you knew, and the one sitting beside you, is you."

Sakura felt her entire body heat up at his words. Her hand tightened on her lap around his and she trembled slightly, seeing the depth of his feeling and hearing it in his words. Her entire body trilled with joy.

"Thank you," he said quietly, leaning over an planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Madara," she said, her face transforming into a happy and loving smile when he pulled back from her.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

The entire village had been looking forward to the Rinne Festival. The villagers had decorated the entirety of Konoha with streamers and lanterns and the atmosphere was one of joy and excitement. Hikari was dressed in her best kimono. It was a deep green with a pale green obi, and she had a white camellia in her hair, which her mother had brushed back into a pretty knot held together with chopsticks that matched her kimono. She felt very pretty and excited to be going to the Festival, and secretly she hoped that Shouta noticed. Not that she liked him like that, but she liked being complimented by him. It made her feel happy. She was waiting for him at the park near the hospital, and she fiddled nervously with the brown paper bag in her hands. She had been fairly confident in the days earlier about how great her gift was, but now that it was coming closer to the moment where she had to give the gift, she was feeling like all her bluster was just bluster and she had nothing to back it up with.

"You must be really distracted if you didn't sense me coming."

Startled, Hikari looked up and saw Shouta standing in front of her with a small, teasing smirk. She definitely didn't feel her heart skip at the sight of him.

"You actually put in effort today," Hikari said, trying to joke, and attempting and failing to keep her face from turning into a tomato like it was prone to do.

He had put in effort. It looked like he'd combed and cut his hair. His long fringe was pinned back with a black clip. He was wearing what appeared to be a new outfit, that was very Uchiha. A high-necked kimono-like garment in dark purple, with a black obi, black pants, and black boots. At her comment, she saw the faintest blush on his face.

"It's a festival," he shrugged. "Is that my gift?"

Hikari nodded.

"Are you going to give it to me?" He asked expectantly and with some amusement.

Hikari looked down at it and then shoved it at him, totally ungracefully.

"Here," she said.

He took it and opened it, pulling out the black long-sleeved shirt and pants, and looking at with a questioning glance to her.

"It's specially made," she said quietly. "It's for when you're on missions. The material is designed to help keep your skin cool so you can retain elasticity and it's fire-resistant. Or that's what I asked for."

Shouta stared at it and then at her, his eyes wide. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you," he said gruffly, putting them back into the bag.

Hikari gave him a little smile.

"It's okay. It's what friends do."

Shouta reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown paper bag.

"My gift seems small in comparison," he said, looking embarrassed.

Hikari opened it. It was small, but it was beautiful. It was a necklace on a gold chain, with a little butterfly pendant on the end.

"It's lovely. It's so delicate." She held it out to him. "Help me put it on?"

He took it and she turned around. He lifted it over her head and clipped it together. She turned and smiled brightly.

"How's it look?"

Shouta gave her a once over.

"You look nice today."

Hikari warmed.

"Let's go get something warm to eat," she said.

He nodded in agreement.

"I'm hungry."

He paused and looked down at the bag he held before he gave the gentlest look he'd ever directed at her.

"Hikari, thank you."

Hikari definitely didn't feel a skip in her heart. Nope. Definitely not

* * *

Sakura, Matsuri and Mito sat together in Asami's shop, taking a break from the festival to come and say hello to Asami, who was working diligently. They all looked at her with pity, and she rolled her eyes at them and continued working. Sakura, unlike Matsuri and Mito, was not dressed in festival clothes. During the festival, Sakura had made sure that there were at least four on-duty medics patrolling the village, for any emergencies, taking three-hour shifts each. Sakura was taking her lunch break from the hospital, so she was still dressed in her white coat.

"So when are you moving?" Matsuri asked Sakura.

"After the festival," she replied.

"How do you feel?" Mito asked. "Sakura Nara."

Sakura smiled.

"It's nice."

"They were all welcoming?" Matsuri asked.

Sakura nodded.

"It was so much fun. I drank a little too much sake, and challenged Hashirama to a contest."

Mito held back a laugh.

"He told me," she said. "He was impressed, but of course, I doubt there is another person who could challenge him and not end up passed out like you did. He said you were very entertaining."

Sakura groaned.

"I know," she put her face in her hands and shook her head. "Never again."

Matsuri grinned.

"At least you didn't end up kidnapped."

"Definitely an improvement on our last encounter with alcohol," Mito smiled.

They all laughed, and Sakura was glad that the incident had become something they could laugh about.

"So what did you do for Madara's birthday?" Matsuri asked her with a grin.

"I gave him a gift," Sakura replied, her cheeks warming as she remembered the afternoon.

"Is that all?" Matsuri asked with disappointment.

Sakura nodded and winked.

"I don't kiss and tell. I have to go back to the hospital," she stood. "I'll see you later."

"You can't leave now!" Matsuri cried. "That's so unfair."

"I hope you'll have fun at the festival and not work too much," Mito said.

"Bye!"

Sakura waved at them and then at Asami. She weaved her way through the crowd, smiling at those who smiled at her and enjoyed the atmosphere of the festival as she walked. She was almost reminded of being back at home in her time, except when she glanced up at the cliff face and saw only Hashirama's face carved on it. She met Hikari on her way back to the hospital.

"That's a pretty necklace," Sakura said, seeing Hikari playing with it.

Hikari blushed.

"It was a gift," she said.

"Oh!" Sakura grinned. "From a boy?"

Hikari went red.

"Yes. But it's not like that! We're friends."

Sakura laughed.

"Let's pretend I believe you," she said. Hikari looked at the ground. "Who was it from?"

"Shouta," Hikari mumbled.

"Shouta?" Sakura said with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," Hikari sighed. "That's why I said we're just friends."

Sakura nodded. Something told her that maybe Shouta felt like they were just friends, but Hikari was certainly seeing Shouta in a different way. She was almost fifteen, and being constantly around him would probably be messing with her emotions. Sakura wondered if part of her responsibility as their teacher was to interfere or not. Kakashi never really did, only to teach her a lesson usually, or scold Sasuke. Sakura decided to stay out of it unless it became a problem.

"Okay, okay. I understand," Sakura said, pulling Hikari into a one-armed hug. "Did you walk around the festival together?"

"Last night," Hikari said.

"I hope you had a good time."

"We did. It was nice to relax a little," she replied. "Are you going tonight?"

"Of course," Sakura smiled. "There's going to be fireworks tonight."

"I have duty tonight," Hikari pouted.

Sakura made an apologetic face.

"Sorry," she said. "You could sneak up to the roof and watch them though. Don't tell anyone I said that though."

Hikari continued to pout.

"It wouldn't be that hard for you to change my shift with someone else," she muttered.

"No, but, unfortunately for you, everyone else was proactive and requested time off in advance, and since you're still and apprentice and you're not married, you're the bottom of the food chain."

"So unfair," Hikari said.

Sakura sighed.

"I know. I'm so mean."

"You really are horrible, Lady Sakura."

They shared a grin and walked together into the hospital, and Sakura probed Hikari's knowledge by peppering Hikari with question after question. Hikari passed her impromptu test, and Sakura made a note to move her precious student into the next phase of her training in the new year.


	25. 24: Slowly

**Chapter 24: Slowly**

Madara had a sense that Sakura was trying to somehow expose their relationship to the village in a gentle manner. The festival was a good time to do it, he supposed, since this festival, in particular, was known to be the catalyst for many romances to begin. The exchange of presents was a tradition he had often enjoyed in the past, though the only female he'd ever brought a gift for before was Matsuri.

Of course, Matsuri used the holiday as an opportunity to tease him and only ever gave him an apple-themed present. This year she'd presented him with a drawing from Kagami that was a big red apple. To sink so low as to have her child be an unwitting accomplice was so like her. Madara's mouth twisted in an annoyed but amused manner thinking of the drawing he'd carefully placed on his dresser, and the box of her gifts he had tucked away in a safe place. Next year, Matsuri would suffer present-less while her children were showered with gifts.

To honour his brother, Madara had spent the last month working on a carving that Izuna had begun and abandoned some time before his death. Carving wasn't a hobby of Izuna's like it was Madara, and there was several half-finished wooden blocks tucked away into the bottom cupboard of his shrine. He'd completed the carving of a hawk with wings outstretched and ready to launch into flight, and delivered it to the surprised Asami Senju and her mother, and spent the morning in their shop. He felt an uncomfortable sort of peace of mind the more time he spent around them and understood how Izuna would have benefitted from the influence of the Asami's friendly, effeminate but strong nature, and the obvious love and affection in their small family unit. The hard nature of their own father meant that his soft care toward them was so rare that Madara couldn't clearly recall more than two moments of it.

Asami had been grateful, with wet eyes, and promised to cherish it. She had a gift in return, which Madara wasn't expecting at all. It was a gift from the entire family, a small maple tree, for peace, calm, serenity and prosperity. He accepted the gift with grace, and told them when the planting was finished, he would invite them all over to his home. In the late afternoon, he'd returned back to his home after finishing up some of the paperwork he'd been neglecting, and dressed in a semi-formal, winter kimono that was black, white and red, with the Uchiha fan his back. If it were not for the festival and promise of a photograph, Madara would not have dressed so formally. But his date would be dressed similarly, and after seeing her in lighter kimono, he was looking forward to seeing her in something different.

Madara waited for Sakura out the front doors of the hospital as the sun disappeared over the distant mountains. He folded his arms to keep his hands warm inside the sleeves, feeling the temperature drop a little. He was certain it would snow later on. He smiled slightly when he noticed that the hospital also had some lanterns and streamers inside the building and decorating the outside. It made the place seem less sterile and awful to spend the festival inside. Several of the loiterers in the lobby were staring at him and talking between themselves. If the entire hospital wasn't already gossiping about his and Sakura's ambiguous relationship, he would be extremely surprised.

He caught sight of pink hair through the glass windows. Sakura was dressed in a midnight-blue kimono with a floral design and a red obi. It made her hair and eyes seem brighter. She was smiling and waving to the staff members she walked by, who seemed to be complimenting her. Madara met her with a smile as she exited the building, and held out an arm for her, testing if his theory of slow revelation was correct. With a little hesitation, Sakura linked her arm in his, and Madara then truly smiled at her, happy than he thought he'd be at the gesture. Her cheeks were a little pink.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good," she replied. "Happy to be finished with work."

He glanced down at her.

"Happy to be going to the festival?"

"Of course," she said. "I always loved this festival."

"Are you happy to be seen together like this?" Madara asked after a moment.

Sakura faltered slightly in her step.

"Oh, maybe we should - " she attempted to remove her arm from his, and he grabbed her hand with his, stopping it. "Madara?"

He gave her a challenging smirk.

"Scared?"

Her eyes widened minutely and then she gave a grin.

"Never," she answered. "Are you?"

"I'm more than happy for the village to see that you are not available for the wandering eyes of inferior men."

He saw her roll her eyes slightly.

"And… your clan?" Sakura asked more quietly.

He glanced at her.

"When the time comes, we can deal with them."

"I feel like this - " she looked at their linked arms, "is going to mean that happens sooner rather than later."

"Does that worry you?" He asked seeing a little worried at the crease between her brows.

She was quiet for a moment and Madara felt a slight tension build in his chest.

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. "Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I don't like dealing with clan things, I'm not used to it."

"I don't like dealing with clan things and I deal with them almost daily," Madara responded.

Sakura laughed and he felt her relax slightly. The further into the village they walked, the busier the streets became, and the closer she pressed to his side to avoid bumping into the other festival goers. The glow of the lanterns recently lit, the sound of chatter, laughter, and music filled the village, and Madara couldn't deny it gave him a sense of satisfaction to see the village in a state of prosperity. He walked quite happily with Sakura, weaving between the people, looking at the things she pointed out, responding to her queries and comments while being aware that they were being looked at by everyone they walked by. He found himself in a state of a pleasant sense that being with Sakura was as natural as breathing.

He noted the positions of the shinobi who were on patrol, those hidden and not hidden, and made a mental note to acknowledge those who did their jobs well and admonish those who didn't. There was another hour until the fireworks were scheduled to go off, and with the crowd becoming more full with each moment in anticipation for them, they decided to find a place to sit and eat a small meal before they found a photographer and waited for the fireworks.

They had to walk a little out of the main market and duck into a side street to find a place to sit and eat. The illumination of the lanterns only just reached them, but it didn't matter to either of them. They sat and shared their food, talking quietly to each other in the comfortable companionship Madara had come to appreciate. When they went to walk to find the photographer, instead of looping her arm through his, Sakura took his hand. It was more intimate in its informality and he couldn't hold back the smug grin on his face. Under the eyes of the villagers, Madara and Sakura posed side-by-side and hand-in-hand for the photograph that would go in the frame she'd made for him. A flash, a blush, and a small, nervous but happy giggle from Sakura later, and they headed to somewhere with a better view of the fireworks.

* * *

Atop Hokage Tower, Hashirama watched as Sakura and Madara posed together for a photograph with a soft smile on his face. Mito put a hand over his chest and looked down at them as well.

"It appears they're becoming comfortable in the open," she said quietly, shifting so her cheek was resting comfortably on his upper arm.

"It's sickening," Tobirama said, walking up and taking a place beside them.

Hashirama looked at his brother over Mito's head with a mildly exasperated stare. Tobirama just shrugged back at him.

"Don't be like that, Tobirama," Mito said. "They're happy."

"They can be happy in private," he replied.

"They are," Hashirama said. "But maybe they don't want to keep it secret anymore."

"That's why the Nara adopted her, isn't it?" Tobirama said after a moment.

"Partly. But the little Nara is as possessive over her as you are," he teased.

"I am not possessive," Tobirama denied with a scoff.

"No?" Hashirama's eyes glinted with amusement. "Not over your little Saki?"

Tobirama stared at him with surprise, then a flash of understanding passed over his eyes before they narrowed dangerously. Hashirama looked away and held back a laugh.

"They're coming," Mito said.

Hashirama looked down and saw a pink and a black head closing in on the tower.

"They'll be late if they walk any slower," Tobirama muttered.

"Oh hush," Mito replied, turning to give Tobirama a little smack on the arm. "They won't miss a thing."

* * *

While Sakura, Madara, Hashirama, Mito, and Tobirama watched the fireworks in privacy and with an uninterrupted view from the top of Hokage tower, the hospital roof became a place of surprises for Hikari Shimura. Sneaking away from her station at the entrance to the hospital, she made her way up to the roof a few minutes before the fireworks were scheduled, only to be shocked at what she saw waiting for her. Shouta, Inoyuki and his twin Inora Yamanaka, Chojime and his younger brother Chotoriko Akimichi, Sana and Satomi Nara and Mei Sarutobi were all gathered on the rooftop talking, laughing and waiting for her.

"Took you long enough," Shikata's drool voice came from beside her.

She jumped, startled at his sudden appearance from the shadows.

"Shika? What is this?"

He shrugged.

"You're the only one of us who actually has work. We figured this would be a nice break."

Hikari threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," she breathed.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, shrugging himself out of the hug. "Thank Inoyuki, it was his idea."

"Inoyuki's?" Hikari asked with surprise.

She looked over at Inoyuki, who was grinning widely at her. Shikata walked off to rejoin his cousins when he walked over, and Hikari smiled, blushing lightly at the sight of the handsome Yamanaka.

"This was really nice of you," she said. "Thank you."

He shrugged, looking away a little bashfully.

"I thought you deserved your own little festival," he replied. "You're always working or walking around with a book in your hands."

"I have a lot to study," she said a little defensively.

"I never said it was a bad thing," he said. "But I did have to save you from walking into a pole once."

Hikari wasn't sure why she blushed, but she did, and then she laughed because it was a funny memory.

"My hero," she grinned.

Inoyuki looked like he wanted to say something else, but Hikari's attention was stolen by Satomi, who called her over. She left with one last look at Inoyuki, feeling a little warm and fuzzy, aware he was watching her go with those eyes that seemed to see through her.

"Want some dango?" Satomi offered her a stick.

Hikari took it happily and saw Sana and Shouta chatting quietly together. There was something about how close they stood, how quiet they spoke, the look on Sana's face, that made an uneasy sensation roll through her. She averted her eyes, ate one of the dango and bitterly thought how nice it was for Shouta to finally make a friend his own age.

A sudden whistle and showering explosion burst into the sky in colour and light.

"The fireworks!" Satomi cried with excitement.

Everyone's faces turned to the sky and Hikari watched as the fireworks exploded into flowers of fire in golden, white, red, green and blue.

"So beautiful," Hikari breathed.

"Yeah," Inoyuki said, suddenly appearing beside her.

She glanced up at him and saw he was smiling at her.

"Beautiful," he repeated, and Hikari instantly understood that he wasn't talking about the fireworks and felt her entire body seize up and heat like she was a firework about to explode.

His pale blue eyes were focused on her, and she felt strangely exposed looking at them like she always did around the Yamanaka.

"Y-you should be watching the fireworks," Hikari spluttered.

He gave her a lopsided grin.

"I will if you promise something," he said.

Hikari frowned, her heart pounding in her chest.

"What?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I have a craving for Nabe. Come with me tomorrow?"

"You want me to come to get Nabe?" She asked when he drew back. "Just the two of us?"

Inoyuki nodded, that grin still on his face, but a little nervousness in his eyes. Hikari swallowed. She did have the afternoon off, and it wouldn't hurt to get away from her studies for a little while. Inoyuki was a fun person to be around.

"Okay," she said after a moment in a quiet voice, blushing furiously.

"I'll come to get you around five," he said, looking away, back up at the fireworks like he said he would.

She caught sight of a smile on his face, and it made her heart beat faster.

"Okay," she repeated, a little smile forming on her face.

She felt an elbow in her other side and saw Mei wink at her. Hikari blushed even more furiously and tried to just watch the fireworks, but she and Inoyuki briefly caught eyes, and they shared another nervous smile and Hikari was too flustered to stand beside him any longer.

"I have to go back to work," she said with a stammer.

She escaped the protests by running away, and as soon as she was back at her work station at the front desk of the hospital, she leaned against the wall and let out a long sigh, that turned into a smile, and then gave a little excited squeal.

"What are you so happy about?"

Hikari froze and turned to see Shouta giving her an amused look, arms folded over his chest. She cleared her throat and stood off the wall.

"Nothing," she replied, her mood dropping instantly.

"Yeah, because your face is usually that red all the time," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shut up," she mumbled. "It's none of your business."

He seemed surprised at her sudden snap.

"Why'd you leave? The fireworks weren't finished," he said after a moment.

Hikari stood behind the desk and straightened the files there, avoiding looking at Shouta. She didn't want to tell him but she didn't really understand why. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine. See you, Hikari."

"Whatever, go back to Sana," she muttered.

"What?" Shouta asked, turning back to her.

She stilled her jaw clenching.

"Go back to Sana? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Hikari said through gritted teeth. "Just so happy you made a friend whose your own age."

He narrowed his eyes.

"You don't sound it."

"Don't I?"

He huffed in irritation.

"Why are you being such a brat?"

Hikari felt her entire body heat up in anger.

"I am not a brat!" She hissed. "Brats don't get asked out on dates. Apparently everyone except _you_ knows I'm not a little kid."

"You're going on a date?"

He sounded shocked. Hikari looked at him in some disbelief.

"Is that so unbelievable?" She asked, feeling hurt. "Am I that repulsive that it would be such a shock to you?"

"I didn't realise you were interested in anyone," Shouta said after a moment.

Hikari twisted her lips.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Shouta."

Shouta scoffed.

"I've spent almost every day of the last six months with you. There's little I don't know."

Hikari raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"Then I guess I don't have anything left to say to you then, do I?"

He stared at her.

"Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!" She retorted loudly.

Shouta shook his head.

"You keep saying you're not a brat, but you certainly know how to act like one."

Hikari's hand shook. She turned on her heel, putting her back to him while she tried to contain herself. It took a moment, but she took a deep breath and mimicked Lady Sakura by plastering a smile on her face and relaxing her tense shoulders. She turned to Shouta, who looked at her warily.

"Please excuse my childish behaviour," she said with a clipped tone.

"Hikari - "

"I need to concentrate on my work."

She turned her attention resolutely to her files, ignoring Shouta's presence. After a moment, she heard him sigh and walk away. She refused to even glance at him, but she couldn't stop the growing empty ache that flowered in her chest. When she was sure she was alone, Hikari slowly lowered herself into a crouch and hugged her knees, feeling like she just did something really wrong.

* * *

The new year came and went without drama, but one major event surprised the village. In the middle of new years night, the Hatake clan had shown up, unannounced at the gates of Konoha. It had taken Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara a few hours to verify their identities and make certain they weren't spies and understand why they'd shown up at such an inconvenient time, but in the end, Konoha was now home to the Hatake, and Sakura was ecstatic when she heard the news.

Sakura moved into her little forests-edge home on the Nara compound with the help of her new clan, who were eager to help her feel at home and Tobirama started his training with Hikari, who had a newfound determination to beat Shouta, although Sakura wasn't sure where that had sprung from. Without her students to occupy most of her mornings, Sakura used the free time to write in the journals she had brought a while ago.

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _The new year has passed, and it marks the beginning of the third year that I've been in the past - although, I was in a coma for one of those years._

 _You're probably freaking out reading that, aren't you? Well, something to make you even more worried: I'm not Sakura Haruno anymore, I'm Sakura Nara… I guess I should start at the beginning before you get the wrong idea. This is going to be a better read than Jiraiya's books. (Maybe I should make a new cover for this, so your reputation won't be tarnished by people seeing you with literature that isn't incredibly erotic.) ..._

Knowing that Kakashi was going to know who she was in his new past brought her a sense of relief that was deeper than she ever thought it could be. The journaling became grounding for her, giving her back a sense of connection that she'd been lacking since Itachi's death. Although she needed to put the journals under the tightest security in the world - she was going to have to ask Mito for some fancy sealing jutsu.

When she wasn't writing in her journal, Sakura was alternating her training between solo training, and sessions with Takuma Senju and Natsuo Sarutobi. After spending the better part of the year rebuilding her body and training with Tobirama, Sakura was feeling better than ever. Her speed and reaction times were even faster than they had been during the war. Sakura was feeling good, but she wasn't satisfied. She knew that despite her own wishes and the rumours floating around the village, she simply wasn't at the level of Tobirama and the others yet. Tobi was four years older than her, with a lifetime of battle experience. The difference in their abilities was simply due to the time periods they grew up in. Sakura's youth was spent in a happy ignorance until she joined team 7. By that time, she was sure the others had already been on the front lines.

Sakura's goal had been to stand proudly beside Naruto and Sasuke, to be a worthy member of team 7. She had just achieved that before she was ripped away from any chance to explore it. Now, she had a new goal. A loftier goal, one she was terrified she'd never live up to, one that Kakashi could be proud and amazed of. It hadn't been something she'd considered until she's seen Mito seal the Nine-Tails, and listened to the whispers around the hospital at how Sakura's abilities to heal herself were comparable to the Hokage's. It was easy for Sakura to deduce that Lady Tsunade had designed her seal to mimic her grandfather's inborn talents.

But that event had planted a seed in her mind. The hospital was beginning to require less of her constant supervision. Madoka was one of the most reliable people Sakura had ever had the pleasure of working with, and the staff was mostly adjusted and accepting of the new things she'd implemented. Sakura was slowly being able to pass off some of the responsibilities to other recently promoted senior staff, and within six months, barring any emergencies, she wouldn't need to be stuck in her office all day every day, giving her time to work on her new goal. Sakura wasn't just going to be known as a great medic or a councilor. Sakura was - she hoped - going take her place beside Hashirama and Madara and Tobirama as one of the greatest shinobi that ever lived, and if she was going to do it, she was going to need more than just strength. She was going to need to become a Sage.

* * *

Unbeknownst to his new student, Tobirama had been observing her training with Sakura whenever he had a chance. For Hikari Shimura to reach and surpass his expectations, she was going to grow her chakra reserves, physical strength, and mental acuity. The specialised knowledge that she had from her intensive medical ninjutsu training was going to be helpful, but she was going to have to learn to apply it in different ways. Hikari wasn't naturally strong, but she had a lot of speed, and that made Tobirama excited. There were ways to work around not being as physically strong as an opponent, and speed was one of them. Sakura's praise of Hikari's quick understanding of medical ninjutsu meant that she was also intelligent, and he had witnessed that as he'd watched her training, and had even seen her come close to outwitting the Nara heir on occasion. She impressed him by being early to meet him before dawn at Hokage Tower for their first session, and even more so when he saw that not only was she alert and ready, she was also well-rested.

"Good morning, Lord Tobirama," she said with deference and a lowered head.

Tobirama gave her a look down his nose.

"Don't call me that," he said. "Tobirama, or Tobirama-sensei from now on."

She looked up with wide-eyes and nodded.

"Tobirama-sensei," she said, undisguised excitement in her voice.

He gave a small satisfied smile and nodded.

"Follow me," he said.

She fell into step beside him.

"Excuse me, Lord - Tobirama-sensei," she corrected herself. "Where are we going?"

"My private training ground," he replied. "It's sealed and I need to show you how to safely enter."

He glanced down and saw her hands fiddling nervously at her shirt.

"Is there something you wish to say?"

She looked up and he saw her gnawing at her lip the way Sakura often did when she was thinking.

"Tobirama-sensei, why me?" She asked, surprising him. "I'm no one special. Surely there are other younger students that you could take on that would benefit the village more than me."

He paused and folded his arms over his chest, staring at her in thought.

"That is true," he replied after a moment. "There is definitely far stronger shinobi your age with potential in the village."

He saw her deflate, her eyes looking defeated and insecure. Very unlike what he'd witnessed in her over the last few months.

"So why do you think I've chosen you?"

"I really couldn't say," she said quietly, looking down at her feet.

"Take a guess."

She looked up at him, still unsure and then down again. He watched her clench her jaw in thought, a little frown forming.

"I'm fast," she said after a moment. "And, Lady Sakura's already been training me."

"Half-correct," Tobirama replied and continued walking. She quickly caught up to him. "Your natural speed is appealing and means it's likely you'll have the ability to learn several of my techniques, alongside the chakra control you've garnered from medical ninjutsu, there's a good chance you'll meet the expectations I have. However, there are several other reasons I've selected you and I'll reveal them if you impress me enough at the end of today."

Hikari walked alongside him in silence for a moment.

"I made a promise to Lady Sakura, Shouta and myself," she said finally. "I won't let you down."

Tobirama smirked a little, glad the insecurity was gone from her voice.

"I should hope not."

He worked Hikari until she couldn't stand without shaking legs. He didn't spar with her as Sakura did. He ran her into the ground with drills to test her speed, stamina, and control under stress and fatigue. Only once did she leak an exhausted tear, but she played it off as sweat, collected herself and stood tall and slightly unsteady before his challenging gaze. At the end of their hour and a half training session, Tobirama was impressed. Hikari had performed well. Not perfectly, but her mistakes were made in a manner that showed him her potential. He assumed her insecurity came from growing up in a clan that didn't encourage the women to be powerful shinobi, and her youth because the girl had far more promise than she realised.

Hikari dropped to her knees in relief when he called the end of their session. She panted hard, falling onto her arms, sweat dripping from her face to the grass below. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Shall I send a messenger to Sakura and tell her you're too tired to get to the hospital?" He asked, amused and slightly teasing.

Hikari gave him a little glare, but it fell quickly and she hung her head and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"Did I impress you?" She asked, rolling over onto her back, breathing heavily with her eyes closed.

"Why?" Tobirama asked her.

"I want to know why else you chose me," Hikari said breathlessly.

He did say that he'd tell her why, and she had impressed him. Tobirama took a seat beside her and handed her water, which she took gratefully. He pulled his knees up loosely held them in his arms, looking over the lush green field.

"There are many things that make a great shinobi," he said after a moment. "War makes its survivors hard and strong by necessity, but it is no way to live a good life. Konoha is the result of two people putting aside their prejudice and hatred for a vision of the future where war is a choice instead of life."

He took a breath and glanced at Hikari, who was looking intently at him, listening.

"You have never seen a battlefield, have you?"

She shook her head.

"No, Tobirama-sensei. Only Shimura men went to war," she said quietly. "And then there was the sickness. The first battle I saw was the Nine-Tails."

"Ah," Tobirama remembered. "When Sakura skewered herself to save you."

Hikari blushed shamefully and nodded.

"A harsh introduction," he murmured. "The Nine-Tails is vicious and hate-filled."

"He was terrifying," Hikari breathed. "But now resides safely within Lady Mito."

 _Safe was a relative term_ , he thought, remembering Mito out of control not so long ago. He didn't respond to her comment and instead continued to speak about his reasons for taking her on.

"You are part of a generation that will hopefully have the luxury to grow without constant war, to grow with the village. Do you know what the Will of Fire is?"

Hikari nodded eagerly, wiping her forehead with the back of her sleeve.

"It's what the village is founded on. Lady Sakura always reminds us of it in the hospital," she said. "She says medics are the backbone of the village and because our jobs are to keep the shinobi alive, we have to have the strongest will."

"Indeed? That is good to know."

Tobirama was pleased with her philosophy and teaching. He looked at Hikari.

"I chose you to be my student because I see the Will of Fire in you."

"You do?"

Her eyes went wide. He narrowed his eyes a little at her.

"Did you not disobey your clan and request permission of the Hokage to work in the hospital?"

She reddened slightly.

"I did."

"What was the reason?"

Hikari seemed startled by the questioned and stammered slightly as she answered.

"I-I didn't want to be stuck in a house. I - I love Konoha. I wanted to be a part of it, to do something, to _become_ something."

"That determination is what both Sakura and I see in you," he said. "You have higher values than that of your clan, and that is a necessary trait of all the shinobi of Konoha. Do you have a nindo?"

She frowned.

"What is that?"

"A ninja way. Something you live by."

"Like the Will of Fire?" She asked with a deeper frown.

"All shinobi of Konoha live by that nindo. But your own nindo is something more personal than that."

She shook her head.

"I've never thought about that before," she said.

"Think on it," he told her.

He held out a hand and helped lift Hikari to her feet.

"It doesn't need to be complicated, but it is important and will shape the way you train and think and live from now onwards."

She swallowed, nodded and then she bowed a little.

"Thank you for believing in me, Tobirama-sensei."

Tobirama felt a little awkward at the bow and cleared his throat.

"Don't be late tomorrow," he said gruffly. "Make sure you eat right and keep up your strength. Training will only be harder from now on."

"Yes, Tobirama-sensei," she said, grinning. "See you tomorrow. Lady Sakura's going to kill me if I'm late!"

Tobirama watched in some amazement as she somehow mustered enough energy to run off. He shook his head slightly and let out a sigh. At least he knew that she was unlikely to irritate him, although he had a feeling that when he introduced to the kid he was going to start training in the next few months after he turned eleven, she was immediately going to dislike him. In any case, Tobirama was looking forward to six months from now when he would witness Hikari beating that Shouta into the ground and wiping the smug smirk off Madara's face.

* * *

Much to Sakura's displeasure, she was still required to meet with all the clans, despite the now seemingly confirmed rumours that she and Madara were, in fact, in a relationship. It had been something pushed aside because of Kumo and the festival and in general, she forgot and didn't want to do it anyway. There was one good thing about being a newly named Nara, however, and that meant that she could have an escort to the dinners. As Shikaru was more than willing to establish his position as her guardian and father, he jumped at the chance to accompany her to the Inuzuka compound.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Kou and his wife, Mami. Kou laughed when he saw Shikaru with her, but he greeted them with the Inuzuka hospitality Sakura remembered from Kiba and his mother: warm with a bit of an edge. Mami was a little less rambunctious, but still very much an Inuzuka with her canines pressing into her lower lip as she smiled. The further into the compound they entered, they were immediately surrounded by grinning children and watched warily in the distance by several large hounds.

"Are you a Nara?"

"Why's your hair pink?"

"Your ponytail is spiky!"

"Do you like dogs?"

"Are you named Sakura because of your pink hair? Or are you pink because you're named Sakura?"

The questions were bombarded at Sakura and Shikaru quicker than they could answer. Sakura gave Kou a pleading look and he only gave another bark of laughter and opened his arms wide.

"Welcome to the Inuzuka clan," he declared with a fanged smile.

Much like the Akimichi, the Inuzuka also held an outdoor party. But instead of there being several fire pits, there was a large bonfire heating the area so much it didn't feel like winter at all, and a buffet of food was provided at a long table that people picked at. The lack of ceremony made Sakura feel more comfortable than she had at the Sarutobi or Shimura dinners. She doubted she'd ever get used to formal clan functions, which, she realised, if she did end up an Uchiha at some point, she would have a lifetime to look forward too.

Oka, Kou's daughter, was the same age as Danzo. She distracted Sakura from her thoughts by introducing her to her puppy Namaru.

"He's going to grow up to be fierce, isn't he?" Sakura said when Namaru growled and yipped at her.

Oka giggled and nodded.

"He's the best pup in the whole clan!"

Sakura heard Kou telling Shikaru how much potential Oka and Namaru had, especially for their respective ages.

"I guess we'll see if you're right when the academy opens," Shikaru replied with a smile.

"I'm so excited to go there!" Oka exclaimed, putting Namaru, on her head like Kiba used to do.

The pup settled into Oka's mess of brown hair comfortably.

"It'll be a lot of fun," Sakura said to her.

Oka nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, I bet. I play with some friends at the park sometimes, and I learn lots of stuff from mummy and daddy, but it'll be really cool to learn with everyone and from lots of people."

"You're a wise child," Shikaru commented.

Oka frowned.

"I'm not old."

"Wise doesn't mean old," Kou laughed, patting his daughters back.

Oka shrugged.

"I'm gonna go play. Bye Sakura!"

She waved as she ran off, and Namaru bounded from her head to the ground.

"I am glad Shikata was never that energetic," Shikaru murmured, watching her run off.

"So what's it like having a daughter then, Shikaru?" Kou asked, leaning back on his seat, looking between Shikaru and Sakura with interest.

"The last two and a half weeks have been uneventful," Shikaru answered. "But I'm sure that will change with time."

"Uneventful?" Kou gave a bark of laughter. "Your new kid is the talk of the village."

"Is she?" Shikaru asked.

Sakura frowned. Was she? Kou waved a hand.

"Of course," he grinned. "The new Nara girl who looks nothing like any other Nara anyone's ever seen."

Sakura tugged at her hair.

"It's not like I have a choice," she said. "I was born with this hair."

"And then there's your little romance with the Uchiha," Kou continued. "Attending the festival together, what gossip sprouted from that!"

Sakura tried to keep the blush from her cheeks.

"Don't even bother denying the two of you have been sharing a bed."

Kou tapped his nose and Sakura looked at him, startled, and even Shikaru looked aghast.

"Can't hide it from an Inuzuka."

"That's not appropriate," Shikaru said sternly.

Kou grinned.

"Oh, the fatherly side of you finally makes an appearance."

Shikaru folded his arms over his chest.

"I know you're just trying to make me react in some way," Sakura said with an irritated frown, "and I know there are things you can't hide from an Inuzuka. I'm not denying anything."

Kou leaned forward and a fanged canine tooth peeked out from his lips as he looked at her with wicked amusement. Sakura gave him a level look back, and he scoffed a laugh.

"I think we're going to have a lot of fun in the future, Sakura Nara. I like you," he stated with a satisfied nod.

Sakura slowly smiled back at him.

"If you ever need someone to put you back in your place, I'm your girl," she teased.

"Please don't hold back your punches," Mami said as she approached them with a smile. "You're more than welcome to teach him a lesson any time."

"Betrayed by my own wife," Kou laughed heartily.

Mami rolled her eyes.

"You know, before he realised what was happening with you and Madara, he was planning to try and bribe you into marrying into the clan."

Sakura almost choked on her spit as she laughed in disbelief. Shikaru seemed put out, but still had a slight upturn of his lips.

"Bribe me?" Sakura asked with a cough.

"Who doesn't want a great medic in their clan?" Kou shrugged. "And you're a looker. It'd make for some interestingly powered kids."

"Unless someone forced me a the moment before I died to marry someone I don't love, no clan would ever have convinced me to marry into it," Sakura told him.

"That's exactly why I like you," Kou grinned. "You've got the Inuzuka spirit. It's a pity you joined the stiff-as-all-heck Nara." He gave Shikaru a challenging and amused grin. "Always so in their own prickly heads."

Shikaru shifted.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, otherwise I'll be insulted."

"Whatever helps you sleep," Kou shrugged.

Mami smacked the back of his head.

"Kou, you're such a rude man," she admonished.

"It's refreshing," Sakura smiled. "I prefer honesty over politic manners any day."

Mami gave her a grin.

"Kou's right, you really would fit right in here. You should come around more often."

"Sakura's going to come to play again?" Oka asked, running up to them.

Her long brown hair was a mess, and there was ash smeared on her face over her red-fanged cheeks. She looked at Sakura with shining eyes.

"Sure," Sakura replied. "One day."

Oka cheered and ran off again.

The night continued until well after midnight, and Shikaru practically begged Sakura to leave before she was ready. The Inuzuka were a lot of fun, and she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. It was good to finally see Kou outside of official meetings, where he was a little more subdued than he was in regular life.

"How many more of these do you have to go too?" Shikaru asked with a sigh as they walked home.

Sakura hummed in thought.

"Yamanaka. Senju. Uchiha. Oh, and Hatake now, I guess."

Shikaru sighed in relief.

"Well, I suppose that's not going to be terrible. Let's leave the Uchiha for last. I have a feeling that's going to be a more important meeting than the others."

Sakura huffed unhappily.

"I don't like having to impress people just to be happy," she muttered.

Shikaru put his hand comfortingly on her back.

"You don't need to impress them," he said. "They need to impress you, and don't think for a moment that Madara would let anyone else dictate his life. Except maybe Hashirama."

"Good thing he likes me then," Sakura sighed.

Shikaru chuckled.

"Did you ever think your life would come to this point?"

Sakura looked at him.

"Do you seriously even need to ask me that?"

Sakura stopped walking. Shikaru looked at her in question, and then she threw her arms around him and hugged him, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She felt his surprise and hesitation before he hugged her back.

"I never thought I'd be here," she whispered. "But thank you for always being here for me, even when I was just a strange girl asking for way too much trust."

Shikaru pulled back from the hug and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll always be here for you, daughter," he said.

Sakura felt her eyes well up and in the darkness, father and daughter shared a smile.

* * *

When Kana Uchiha and her husband showed up on Madara's door, he knew that it was going to the beginning of an interesting day. Tea was served in the tea room where he met his guests, and they sat in silence for a moment until Kana cleared her throat.

"The council would like to make a request of you, Lord Madara," Kana said.

Madara indicated he was listening with a slight twitch in his eyebrow as he took a drink of his tea.

"We would like to be formally introduced to Lady Sakura."

"Indeed? For what purpose?"

Usui chuckled in his low, amused way.

"There's no need to be coy here, young Madara," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "You're in no danger of judgment here. Those other old bats on the council are just bored and need to pick over something to occupy themselves."

Kana admonished her husband with a glare, but Madara smirked.

"I want to meet the lady who captured your attention. She must be a beauty and a powerful one from all I hear," Usui continued.

Kana sighed.

"Lord Madara, you must have realised that attending the festival together would cause rumours to spread among the clan, adding fuel to the fire that had already been gossiped about."

Madara put his tea down, considering her words.

"I have been courting Sakura for several months," he said eventually.

Usui grinned.

"Good man."

Madara had forgotten how much he liked Usui. He rarely saw the man, but he seemed to have become more mischievous with each passing year.

"I suspected as much," Kana replied. "Her adoption into the Nara clan was an interesting move."

"You can infer whatever you wish from it," Madara said sharply. "But it was not a political move."

"I like Lady Sakura. Please don't take such a tone with me, I am simply the messenger," she said grouchily.

Madara softened his features.

"The last time the council approached me about Sakura it was not a pleasant conversation."

"Bah, old fools," Usui said with a wave of his hand.

"You're just as old as the rest of us," Kana said.

"But not as foolish," Usui responded.

"I will speak to Sakura and send a message for the next meeting," Madara said.

"Good," Kana nodded.

"I have an idea," Usui announced.

"Oh dear," Kana muttered.

Madara waited for him to explain it.

"Oh! I have such aching in my head," Usui claimed dramatically.

Madara almost rolled his eyes.

"I suppose we need to go to the hospital and have a good medic look at it," Kana said flatly.

"What a fine idea, wife of mine."

Madara wondered if he should send a warning to Sakura. But then decided that it would be more interesting to hear her tell him all about her surprise visit later.


	26. 25: Beginnings

**Chapter 25: Beginnings**

Sana Nara was tall. Her hair was longer than most Nara and coloured a dark brown that she styled in a high ponytail with points that spiked out in all directions in the familiar style that the Nara hair did. Her eyes were slanted and dark, her expression was usually without much emotion, but her eyes were curious. She wore a traditional kimono of brown and pale green and didn't wear jewelry. She was normally quiet and subdued, her voice was polite and feminine, and she looked the most comfortable around her younger sister.

The only reason that Shouta knew her at all was through Shikata, who had been forced to be the middle-man and introduce Shouta and Hikari to more people in the village on orders from his father and Lady Sakura. Shouta was glad that he had been able to meet Sana, who was seventeen like he was, and Chojime, who was a year older. Lady Sakura was his peer in age alone, in all other manners, Shouta was a subordinate. He hadn't managed to bridge the gap to proper friendship like Hikari had managed to do with her as yet. The only thing that Shouta knew for absolute certain was that Sana Nara was the complete opposite of Hikari Shimura.

Hikari's hair, for starters, a far more vibrant brown with an almost red tone to it. She had a fringe that parted in the middle and hung to her eyebrows, and her hair was usually braided back on either side of her head and tied back into a long ponytail, with a strap and a ribbon that changed colour almost daily. But he'd noticed that she'd taken to wearing a red ribbon more often, which Shouta knew was because of her admiration for Lady Sakura, whose own headband was red. Hikari wore her shinobi headband, which had a black band, around her head as Lady Sakura did, and he didn't think she'd grow to be much taller than Lady Sakura either. Hikari was pretty short.

Shouta always thought her head looked busy, but it suited her. Her eyes were brown, but not dark. In the sun they were closer to amber than bark, and they were large and round, opening even wider when she was surprised, scared, happy or amazed. Her cheeks were always tinged with a little pink, but she blushed at everything and when she was especially embarrassed her entire face went a deep shade of red. Shouta didn't think he'd met anyone as expressive as she was before. In general, Hikari was the kind of person who could walk into a room of people in a low mood and lift the entire place up with her smile. She had a cheerful disposition that people responded too positively. But Shouta had seen her shutter that part of her away in favour of focus. She was dedicated, determined and when she felt strongly about something, she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, a trait that Shouta was both frustrated by and strongly admired.

Since their odd fight the last night of the festival, he'd barely been able to speak to her. Hikari had avoided him as much as she could, and Shouta was sick of it. He hated to say that he missed her, but Hikari had been a central person in his life for six months and her presence meant something to him. His hand froze in the air as his entire body jolted with the realisation that struck him. He shook his head and drew his hand back.

"That's not - I don't - " he muttered under his breath.

"Shouta?" Lady Sakura called out to him from down the aisle.

He looked up and saw she was looking at him with concern. She put down the potted plant she was holding onto the workbench and quickly walked over to him.

"Are you all right? You're pale."

"Fine, fine," he said quickly.

She kept frowning.

"You're not okay."

She took his arm and led him to the wooden seat in the corner of the greenhouse.

"What happened?"

He looked at her strangely.

"I don't think I should say," he said after a moment.

She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips, and made a face that shouldn't have reminded him of Hikari, but did. Hikari had taken on several of Lady Sakura's mannerisms. He groaned and put his face in his hands.

"Okay, Shouta, you're really worrying me right now," Lady Sakura said, real concern in her voice.

Shouta swallowed. Being around Lady Sakura and Hikari had really changed the way he reacted. Before, when he was surrounded with the usually stoic and withheld members of his clan, he'd never have shown so much of what he was feeling so outwardly.

"Do you want me to fetch Hikari?" Lady Sakura asked.

"No!" Shouta blurted out, looking up.

She was slightly startled and then her frown deepened.

"What the heck is going on with you two? Did you have a fight?"

"Something like that," Shouta muttered.

Lady Sakura hummed in thought and let out a big sigh and leaned on the edge of the table beside Shouta.

"You know, I don't really know how to handle being your teacher in this kind of situation," she said. "Do you want me to do anything?"

She sounded uncertain. Shouta shook his head.

"No," he replied. "It'll pass."

 _Probably,_ he thought. He hoped so.

"Is there anything you want to talk about? You never know, I might be able to help."

Shouta gave her a small shrug. He was grateful, but he didn't want to talk about the fact that he was realising that he was feeling things more than friendship towards Hikari.

"Well." She pursed her lips. "You still look pale. Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

Shouta felt some exasperation at her worry.

"I'm fine," he said.

"So how is your training with Madara?" She asked, not-so-smoothly attempting to distract him with a new topic.

"I'm surprised you have to ask," Shouta murmured.

Lady Sakura scoffed.

"Whatever you and everyone else assumes, I don't know everything he thinks." She glanced down at him. "You look a lot stronger than you did a month ago," she observed.

He felt it.

"Lord Madara is a strict and disciplined sensei." Shouta gave her a teasing smirk. "Unlike some people I know."

Lady Sakura gave him a look of amused disbelief.

"Oh! What a horrible student you are!" She exclaimed, laughing.

Shouta laughed a little.

"He has helped me with mastery over my Sharingan," he continued, "and pushes me to hone my skills with little room for error. It's best not to frustrate him."

"That I know well," she drawled, a tired look briefly crossing her face. Then she smiled. "Well. You might be getting combat lessons from a far superior shinobi, but don't get lazy in your medical studies."

She looked around the greenhouse.

"Do you have an interest in plants?"

Shouta nodded.

"I never knew how many uses there were for them," he said. "It's fascinating to learn about the different ways they can be applied to medicine."

Lady Sakura's fingers drummed on the table and she looked at him thoughtfully. Shouta wondered what she was considering.

"How much do you know about poison?" She asked.

"Close to nothing," he replied.

She bit her lip and her fingers continued to drum.

"It would be interesting to learn about them," he offered.

Lady Sakura gave a little smile, but it wasn't happy or pleased.

"It will be necessary as well," she said with a strange nostalgia to her voice.

Shouta frowned a little. Sometimes he had the feeling that she was hiding some huge secret, with some things she said or some ways she acted.

"Necessary?" He asked.

"War's a terrible thing, and I don't believe that we'll be at peace forever," she said. "The other nations are forming their own villages, and what do you think that will lead too?"

Shouta shrugged.

"An imbalance of power," Lady Sakura said. "Lord Hokage received word that Wind and Earth are at the beginning of forming their villages. So that will make four villages by the end of the year. I think the Land of Water will create one too."

"So the imbalance of power will create a war," Shouta said with some concern.

"Undoubtedly," Lady Sakura replied.

"But surely Lord Hokage won't let that happen," Shouta said. "He's so… against war."

She scoffed.

"Yes, but even Hashirama can't force every nation to bend to his will. He's not a tyrant dictator, luckily for us, though he could be if he wanted. He's definitely powerful enough."

"This is why you've been so insistent on the hospital and quality of the medics and raising the standard or care," Shouta said suddenly. "You're preparing."

Lady Sakura gave him a slow nod.

"I don't want to leave the future to chance."

"You're thinking very far ahead," he said with some amazement.

"Everyone is," Lady Sakura shrugged. "We're shinobi. I want to save as many of my comrade's lives as I can, so I'm doing what I'm capable of, and that's making great medics."

Shouta looked at her with newfound respect. She was only two years older than he was, yet Lady Sakura considered things with a much broader scope than he ever imagined. He was instantly curious about all the things she had planned and hadn't shared.

"No wonder you get along with Shikata so well," Shouta said.

Sakura looked at him with a confused frown.

"You're both geniuses."

Sakura burst out laughing.

"I'm not a genius," she chuckled. "I was really good at studying, and I've just had a lot of experience and some really amazing sensei and people to learn from."

"Right," Shouta said.

He didn't believe that she wasn't a genius of some kind.

"Really!" She defended her opinion. "When I was a kid, I was a completely annoying little girl, totally obsessed over this handsome and powerful boy named Sasuke," she said with a fond smile.

Shouta hadn't really heard her talk about her past much, so this was intriguing to hear.

"And I was so weak. All I cared about was my appearance, I was terrible. Really. You would've hated me," she laughed.

"So what changed?" He asked.

"I became a member of a team and was thrown into the real world and realised I wasn't as good as I thought I was," she said, with some sadness. "I was ignorant, and I was slapped in the face with the harsh reality of shinobi life."

She glanced at him and chuckled apologetically.

"Sorry, you don't want to hear this."

Shouta shook his head.

"No, actually, I really do."

She gave him a funny look and then launched into a story about her past, and Shouta listened to her speak with rapt attention. He noticed there were times when she stumbled over something and seemed to change her mind or correct herself with some details, but he knew from things she'd said in the past and what he'd picked up on from Lord Madara and Lord Hokage, that there were things about Lady Sakura it was better not to ask, so he didn't press her. Instead, he smiled as she regaled her stories and escapades of her adventures with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi, and although he had no idea who any of the people in her stories were, he still liked to hear about them. She became a little more subdued when she spoke of two of her friends, Itachi and Shisui, and Shouta recognised that Itachi was the one he'd heard about before. The man Sakura had been in love with before Madara.

"I forgot for a while, being around them so much, how powerful they were," she mused. "Shisui was even faster than Tobirama, I think."

Shouta looked at her doubtfully.

"Even Lord Madara, or Yuri, isn't as fast as Lord Tobirama," he said.

Sakura grinned.

"Shisui the Teleporter, Shisui of the Body Flicker Technique," she reeled off two titles. "He was so masterful of the body flicker and so fast that it looked like he was created clones of himself. It was incredible to witness. Truly, not even Tobi moves fast enough to create an after-image."

"That's… very impressive," Shouta said.

Sakura nodded.

"Very. Plus, he was a master of genjutsu as well, but even he wasn't as skilled in that as Itachi."

"Itachi was powerful too?"

"I think… well, in true to-the-death battle, probably Itachi would defeat Shisui. Itachi was a genius on a level even higher than Madara and Shikata," she said softly. "If he was still alive now you'd be able to see just how powerful he really was, and how kind. I think Itachi rivaled Madara and Hashirama, but he only fought because he had too, not because he wanted it."

"He rivaled Lord Madara and Lord Hokage?"

Lady Sakura nodded.

"You can ask Madara if you don't believe me," she said.

Shouta shook his head. If she was telling him to ask Lord Madara, who he knew wouldn't exaggerate or embellish, then Lady Sakura was likely right about Itachi's potential power. Lady Sakura was quiet a moment and then she laughed and frowned.

"How funny that all my closest friends and most beloved people were Hokage-level shinobi, and then there's me, always just barely reach them."

Shouta folded his arms over his chest.

"I saw the Nine-Tails stab a claw through you and then you healed yourself like it was nothing."

"Hashirama could've done the same thing with much less effort," she said. She pushed herself off the edge of the table. "In any case, we've got work left to do."

"Lady Sakura," Shouta said slowly getting to his feet. "Do you really not consider yourself as powerful as them?"

She looked a little surprised at his question.

"I don't think anyone in the world is as powerful as Hashirama, not even Madara, and I'm certainly not as powerful as him or Tobirama. If I had to fight them for my life, I would die."

"Even with your seal?"

She nodded, looking at him curiously. Shouta frowned.

"I think you're underestimating yourself," he said.

"How so?"

She sounded a little amused now.

"Apart from Lord Hokage, both Lord Madara and Lord Tobirama would die of wounds you could easily survive. If you land the right punch on either of them, you could incapacitate or kill them in a single hit."

"The key word is _if,"_ Lady Sakura replied, and Shouta had to admit she was right. It was easier said than done against such opponents. "Thank you for believing in me, but I have a long way to go before I reach their level."

There was something in her voice that made Shouta curious.

"You're going to find a way to do that, aren't you?"

She grinned.

"You're so curious today, Shouta. I like it. But if you must know, yes. In a little while, I think I'll be going away for some training."

"For how long?" He asked, suddenly alarmed.

She shrugged.

"I don't know, but it won't be for a while yet. There's no way I'm going to leave before you and Hikari are ready."

He felt a knot in his chest release hearing that assurance.

"I hope you're feeling better," she said. "Because you've distracted me from my work long enough."

Shouta had been feeling better right up until she said that. Then all those confusing feelings rushed back at him at once and he sighed, turning back to the plants that lined the wall and inspecting them, while his head turned again with irritating thoughts about Hikari.

* * *

Sakura returned to her office from the greenhouses feeling refreshed, only to find two elderly Uchiha seated within and all her happy feelings vanished in an instant. She paused in the doorway a second before they both turned to her.

"Hello," Sakura said, feeling immediately flustered. "Uh, I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't realise you were coming," she apologised.

"It's quite all right, Lady Sakura," the woman said.

Sakura's eyes widened slightly with recognition.

"Oh, Kana, hello," she said.

Kana inclined her head.

"This is my husband, Usui."

Sakura walked into the room and stood awkwardly at the side of the two seated Uchiha and gave an odd kind of bow.

"Nice to meet you."

She heard Usui snicker, she blushed with embarrassment and straightened up a little.

"There's no need to be so formal, you look very odd," Usui said.

Sakura blushed even harder.

"I'm going to sit down," she murmured.

"Good plan," Usui said with a nod.

Sakura wasn't sure if he was mocking her or just joking. She sat and swallowed her nerves, giving them as polite a smile as she could with her jumping nerves and confusion.

"So what can I do for you both?" Sakura asked them, settling into her chair.

"We apologise if we've interrupted your work. But my husband was insistent on meeting you."

"Yes, I wanted to know who the girl that turned Madara's head was," he said with a knowing grin.

"Oh," Sakura said, not sure what else to say.

She looked at Kana, who gave nothing away with her blank face. She turned back to Usui, who was grinning at her in a more childlike yet shrewd way than she had expected.

"Oh, no need to be shy," Usui said. "Madara's made it quite clear he's in love with you."

Sakura's cheeks felt hot.

"But that boy's always been a hardheaded young fool, off in his own world, doing what he likes."

Sakura had never heard Madara described as a hardheaded young fool, and she barked a surprised laugh before clamping her mouth shut and trying not to smile.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, her voice wavering. "I've just never heard him described that way before."

"Usui believes that age gives you permission to be rude," Kana said.

"I lived a good long life and now I want my fun," Usui defended himself. "But I won't apologise for being an Uchiha through and through. I want the best for my clan, and that means making sure young Madara hasn't been taken for a fool by a pretty face."

Sakura wasn't sure why she didn't get immediately angry at the old man, but something about the way he spoke, or the look in his eye, made her want to laugh more than yell. He wasn't being combative, he just did his concern with attempts at humour and his age, and Sakura appreciated his honesty - as brusque as it came across with his slight teasing. She felt a little more settled when she spoke again, a little smile on her face.

"If there's something you'd like to know, please feel free to ask me," she said.

Usui folded his arms over his chest, his wrinkled face taking on an almost comically thoughtful look and he leaned back in his chair slightly. Kana sighed a little beside him.

"Lady Sakura, although we're here because of my husband's whim, we are also Elders of the Uchiha Clan, and have a message from the council, requesting to meet formally with you," Kana explained.

Sakura cleared her throat and nodded, she had expected that.

"I'm honoured by the invitation," she said politely.

"You will accept?"

"Of course." She hesitated. "For a month from today."

"A month?" Kana asked, frowning slightly.

Sakura nodded.

"I don't mean to be rude, I have arranged meetings with the other clans as well, and I had already planned to meet with the Uchiha clan last."

"Why last?" Usui asked. "You don't like us?"

Sakura opened her mouth and then closed it, looking at him with a little confusion.

"My best friend is Matsuri Uchiha," she said, "and I - " she cleared her throat, " - I care very deeply about Madara. Of course, I like the Uchiha clan."

Usui gave her a sly grin.

"Care deeply, eh?"

Sakura clenched her jaw and her lip twitched.

"The Uchiha clan is going to be the last clan I have an official visit with because it's going to be the most important one," she explained.

"Planning to announce something special?" Usui asked.

Sakura gave him a coy little shrug, joining his game of innuendo. Usui laughed at her, and she saw a twinkle in his eyes that reminded her of Tenji when he teased Itachi.

"You know, Sakura Nara, Kana and I aren't like those other old bats who make up the Elders," Usui said. "I'm quite happy to see someone new come in and shake things up a bit, I feel like we've gotten a little stuck in our ways."

"Um, thank you?"

"Madara's lucky he's a bit terrifying at times, otherwise those old meddlers would've walked all over him when he took his father's place years back," Usui said with a little scoff.

Sakura didn't know what to reply so she sat quietly while Usui continued.

"Boy's got his fathers stubborn streak, but he knows the value of peace despite his love for war - " Sakura unconsciously clenched her jaw at that. " - so I'll bet the rest of my years that you must be some strong young woman to make him so set on you."

He opened one of his dark eyes wide, his dark grey eyebrow high on his forehead, and he stared at her with a question and a challenge and Sakura wondered if the old man was as crazy as he seemed and desperately hoped the rest of the Uchiha Elders were like him, but she had a feeling he was like Shisui - one of the odd ones in the clan. Kana, Sakura saw, remained quiet, even though she knew a lot about Sakura's abilities. Sakura took a deep breath and thought carefully before answering Usui.

"Lord Uchiha," she said with respect, he seemed to like that. "I'm young, and I'm an unknown and uncertainty to your clan, but with as well as you seem to know Lord Madara, I think you're more than aware that if he didn't consider me beneficial, he wouldn't associate with me."

Her mouth twisted slightly at how clinical she sounded. She let out another breath and gave a weak smile.

"I love Madara, and I want the Uchiha clan to thrive, even if the clan doesn't want or like me. I think you'll find me just as stubborn as he can be, with a heftier punch."

"Can you really destroy mountains?" Usui asked her, his face settling into something more curious than challenging.

Sakura nodded.

"With the right amount of propulsion."

Usui turned to his wife.

"I think she'll be fine, what do you think?"

Kana shook her head and gave Sakura a small smile that was barely more than a tug at her lips.

"I've seen Lady Sakura in action, she can hold her own, but politics is another beast and we shall see."

The words felt like an ominous cloud hanging around Sakura's head. Kana wasn't as lively as her husband seemed to be. They parted a few minutes later, with Usui giving Sakura a grin that she wasn't sure was menacing, jovial or friendly, and left Sakura in a state of confusion at exactly what had just happened and whether or not they had any positive feelings toward her at all.

* * *

Madara's office door burst open in a manner that announced the only person in the village who'd ever dare interrupt him in such a way: Hashirama Senju.

"I am famished," Hashirama announced.

"How fascinating," Madara drawled.

"Come on, Madara, come eat with me," Hashirama pleaded, giving him wide eyes and a lip pout that might have been cute on a little girl but was ridiculous on a grown man.

Madara rolled his eyes.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Hashirama, I am working."

Hashirama stuck out his tongue in mock disgust.

"You need to take a break and come to lunch with me. We haven't been in ages," he wailed. "Please, please, please!"

Madara sighed tiredly.

"Would you please shut up, you overgrown mushroom head."

Hashirama froze like he'd been pierced through the heart before immediately sulking.

"You're so cruel. My hair wasn't that bad!"

"It was the worst haircut I've ever seen in my life," Madara replied. "You had absolutely no fashion sense as a child, I'm amazed you ever managed to marry Mito, who is very sensible in all the departments that you are not."

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Hashirama whined. "I just wanted to eat lunch with my best friend in the whole world."

Madara stared at him and gave a quietly resigned groan.

"Fine," he muttered. Hashirama's mood immediately lifted. "But no sake!"

Hashirama jutted out his jaw in annoyance and disappointment.

"You're such a killjoy."

"Don't insult me or I won't come," Madara said, walking past him and into the hall.

"You insult me all the time!" Hashirama exclaimed. "How is that fair?"

"Yet you still seek out my company," Madara said. "You're a masochist."

Hashirama gasped.

"I am not."

Madara scoffed.

"Then you're something else. A simple-minded fool, perhaps."

Hashirama's mood dropped again, and he slumped as he walked, his gait slowing to a shuffle. Madara didn't slow down to wait for him, it was a well-practiced routine of Hashirama's that he had no time for. He was barely five steps ahead before Hashirama realised he wasn't going to slow and called out.

"Wait for me!"

"No," Madara replied. "If you're too slow I'll eat without you."

Hashirama mumbled under his breath and Madara raised an eyebrow at him, but he just shot him a sickly sweet fake smile and Madara shook his head.

"Really now," Madara muttered. "My best friend is a fool."

"Best friend?" Hashirama perked up, just as Madara knew he would. "You said I'm your best friend?"

"Did I?"

"You did! I heard it." He was practically skipping.

"Did you?" Madara questioned.

Hashirama stuck his tongue out in a very adolescent manner.

"You're lucky I'm not Sakura," Madara intoned, unimpressed. "She would have punched you through the wall by now."

Hashirama shivered slightly, which amused Madara.

"She's scary."

Madara chuckled.

"Indeed."

He had heard several stories from Shouta about Sakura losing her temper in and around the hospital, and Madara was secretly glad they didn't work together because he was certain there would be a lot more conflict in their relationship. Hashirama hummed thoughtfully, and Madara noticed the hesitant glances Hashirama was casting at him. He stopped.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently. "Clearly there's something on your mind. Just spit it out."

Hashirama pursed his lips.

"Do you recall what Tobirama said the Kumo shinobi suggested?"

Madara frowned, remembered, took a deep breath, and then shook his head.

"No, Hashirama," he said firmly. "It's not going to happen."

"Don't forget that I'm only mentioning this out of respect for our friendship," Hashirama said sternly as they walked out the doors of the Tower.

Madara shot him a glare.

"I only received the message an hour ago and haven't informed Sakura yet."

Madara folded his arms over his chest and looked at Hashirama with a hard gaze.

"It's a decision that has to be made by the council. My vote is no."

Hashirama sighed.

"It's actually an appealing offer."

At that, Madara stared at Hashirama in disbelief. What could that irritating gnat of a shinobi have proposed that would make Hashirama even consider working alongside a group they had all decided not to trust?

"I want to foster good relations between our countries. This could be a way to do that," Hashirama said with some pleading for understanding in his face.

"You really are a fool," Madara hissed.

Hashirama flinched slightly, looking a little hurt.

"Madara, this is bigger than your relationship. If you can't think about this without bias, then you can't be a part of the decision-making."

Madara contained his anger with an angry expression and a scoff that release some of his building annoyance.

"I don't value this village any less than you. Don't insult me," he said. "If you send Sakura out of the country, there's a very high chance it will end in a diplomatic incident. Either they'll try something, or she'll get into a situation that will end badly, and a third incident will not end peacefully."

Hashirama narrowed his eyes a little, but he didn't refute what Madara said.

"You don't seem to trust her," he said eventually.

"I would trust her with my life," Madara retorted in a low voice. He looked away. "I just don't trust her with her own," he muttered with a frown.

"What does that mean?" Hashirama asked, looking at him curiously and concerned.

Madara glanced sharply at Hashirama, and then away again, regretting agreeing to step out for lunch with him and opening his mouth at all.

"Madara, what do you mean?" Hashirama asked again, more insistent.

"She's reckless," Madara said after a moment. "She throws herself into dangerous situations and barely scrapes out alive. Every time she's been involved in something she's ended up in the hospital, it's a pattern."

"We've hardly seen her in any situation that wasn't extreme," Hashirama said in a gentler voice.

Madara took a few breaths. Hashirama didn't understand. He thought that Sakura confiding in them more meant she wasn't still trying to do things all on her own. Madara knew she wasn't as adjusted as she appeared to the rest of the world. Hashirama hadn't seen her quiet moments, the shadows that crossed her eyes, or the deep sadness that came over her at times. Madara was worried about her acting on an impulse when she knew better. That wasn't something he could explain well, so instead, he just shook his head.

"It's not my choice in any case," he muttered under his breath. "If you both decide this idiotic idea is worth pursuing, I won't stop you."

Hashirama blinked in surprise.

"But know that I don't like it," Madara stated with finality.

Hashirama gave him a resigned look.

"That's fine, I'm used to your stubbornness."

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"You have no right to call me stubborn, you single-minded wood-head."

Madara would never admit aloud that he had no idea what he was saying, or that he was enjoying himself as he said it. He couldn't bear to see any smug satisfaction directed at him from either of the Senju's. Hashirama's eyes widened.

"Wood head? At least my hair doesn't look like it's been electrocuted."

Madara's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it's a big improvement from your mushroom head days," Madara said with sarcasm and eyed his hair distastefully. "I often mistake you for a woman from behind."

Hashirama gasped.

"I don't look like a woman! My hair is very manly."

"No, no, of course not. It's so shiny and silky and looks very masculine when you flick it about," Madara said turning away. "Come on, Hashirama, I thought you wanted food."

Hashirama spluttered behind him and Madara smirked, knowing he would be fretting about his hair for days now.

"Hurry up, I'll buy you sake," Madara offered to speed things along.

Hashirama's entire mood lifted and Madara felt the excitement buzzing in the air around him.

"I knew you'd come around! Sake makes everything better," Hashirama said happily, seeming to forget all the insults they'd been throwing at each other.

Madara didn't forget. He was planning to send for Tobirama when Hashirama was drunk enough, and then Hashirama suffer, and Tobirama would suffer in his own way, which was a bonus. Madara was nothing if not efficient in his pettiness.

* * *

The day was surprisingly warm for winter, the sky was cleared of grey clouds, and was a pleasant blue with wisps of white and a cold sun. It was a nice break from the biting cool that had come with the snows, that seemed to have passed. The sun glinted off the layers of melting snow, and it crunched under the boots of the villagers as they surveyed the newly opened grounds of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy.

It wasn't the same as Sakura's academy, but it was similar in size and feel. She knew that Tobirama had been part of the design process for the academy and that he'd poured over Itachi's notes and diagrams, implementing many of the parts of the school that Sakura and Itachi had grown up with, and leaving other parts out for future extensions. Sakura stood in the doorway of a room that smelled much newer than she remembered. She hadn't been expecting that her old classroom had been built to almost the exact same specifications, but standing and looking in, she was overcome with the onslaught of memory and nostalgia.

She slowly walked inside and walked to take the seat she'd always taken. It was odd, being alone and an adult in the classroom. She slightly gently, and glanced at the door when a flash of white made her chest jump until she realised that, of course, it wasn't Kakashi, but Tobirama who appeared.

"Judging by your face, I'd say it has come out quite correct," he said to her.

Sakura let out a sigh and leaned on down the desk, her arms spread wide and wrists hanging over the front edge. She smiled.

"How did you know?"

"I had specific instructions to follow," Tobirama said, stepping into the room.

Sakura pushed herself up to lean on her elbows.

"Itachi had a knack for unexpected presents," she said wryly.

"A familiar seat?" Tobirama questioned.

Sakura nodded.

"Very," she said.

"Come with me," Tobirama said, walking to just outside the door.

Sakura frowned slightly and the followed him.

He looked up above the door, and Sakura's eyes followed his, and she gasped.

"Something new," he murmured, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 _SAKURA ROOM_

"Tobi, that's…" Sakura's eyes welled up.

His hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Just a show of appreciation, Saki," he said quietly.

"Appreciation?" Sakura sniffed. "For what? Being a pain in your side?"

She chuckled. He gave her a fond smile. His hand moving from one shoulder to the other, pulling her into a gentle side hug.

"Among other things," he teased lightly. "Like saving my life."

"When did I do that?" She frowned.

"When you sent Mito out for the Nine-Tails and the Gold and Silver Brothers were killed."

Sakura startled, her eyes slightly wide.

"I didn't realise you knew," she said after a moment.

"My brother doesn't keep secrets from me," he said.

"I should have guessed."

Tobirama let her go when the corridor became a little more crowded with people.

"Is this okay?" He asked, his eyebrows a little furrowed.

Sakura looked down from the name plaque above the room and smiled at him.

"I'm a little overwhelmed."

"The opening ceremony will begin soon," he said. "Want to walk outside for a while?"

She nodded. Fresh, cool air would maybe help to blow out the feelings that were threatening to overwhelm her. She was feeling weighed down with missing her friends in a way she hadn't for a long time. She walked out the doors of the academy and saw the tree that would one day hold a swing, and Sakura's mind was immediately assaulted with memories of Naruto. So many that she could move, and Tobirama, who turned back to look at her sounded far away. Sakura lifted her hands to her face, and her fingertips came back wet with the tears streaming down her face.

"Sakura? What's happened?" Tobirama sounded worried.

"I need to go," she breathed. "I just - I need to be alone."

"You can't go."

Tobirama's firm voice snapped through her tumultuous thoughts. She looked at him in some surprise. She hadn't heard him direct that tone of voice at her for a while. She blinked at his stern face. He gave her an exasperated sigh.

"You need to be here for the ceremony," he said. "You can't leave, you're one of the councilors, respect that position."

Sakura clenched her jaw tightly, half angered at how he spoke to her, half annoyed by her self. She looked away for a moment and then she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What did you do to my daughter?"

Sakura whipped her head to the other side to see Shikaru and Shikata standing there. Shikata was giving Tobirama a glare, which was unusual to see on his generally apathetic face. Shikaru was glancing between the two of them with some concern. Tobirama folded his arms over his chest and sighed.

"I did nothing."

Shikata's eyes narrowed and he walked to stand between Sakura and Tobirama, facing Sakura. Sakura looked at him in surprise, and he studied her for a moment before sighing.

"You cry too much," he muttered. "Here."

He held out a cloth and she took it with a little smile.

"Are you sure that icicle didn't do anything?"

Sakura almost choked on her laughter.

"Excuse me?" Tobirama's voice was dangerously low and incredulous. "Icicle?"

Sakura covered her face with her hands and her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Did that little pinecone head call me an icicle?" Tobirama asked again in disbelief.

Sakura's shoulders shook even harder until she couldn't hold in her laughter and doubled over, reaching out and gripping Shikata's arm.

"All right, all right," Shikata said. "Are you better now?"

"Ye-yeah," Sakura panted through her laughter.

She held her stomach, which ached from laughing and used Shikata to pull herself back up to standing. She looked up at Tobirama, who was staring with narrowed eyes and a disbelieving expression at Shikata and struggled not to lose herself to laughter again.

"So it was harder than you thought to come here?" Shikaru asked her.

Sakura wiped the tears from laughter, and stood straight, putting her shoulders back.

"But I'm better now." She slung her arm over Shikata's shoulder and gave him a smile. "Thanks, Shika."

He shrugged and then maneuvered out of her side hug, much to Sakura's chagrin, and he walked back over to stand beside his father, whose concern had faded from his face into a familiar expression of amusement.

"If the scene we've created is over, shall we head over to the stage?" He asked them, then nodded to the gate. "The Hokage's arrived, and has stolen your spotlight."

Tobirama scoffed and Sakura peeked around Tobirama's broad frame, smiling slightly at his perturbed expression. Hashirama had indeed stolen all the attention that Sakura's crying had garnered them. People flocked to him, and Madara, who had been walking beside him, disentangled himself from the crowd and walked over to Sakura. As she expected, he immediately noticed that there was something off about her. He looked at Tobirama.

"What did you do?"

Sakura started laughing again.

"Why does everyone think that _I_ did something?" Tobirama asked exasperated.

Shikaru joined Sakura in laughter and Madara looked at them all with a slightly confused expression, smiling a tiny bit when Tobirama threw his hands in the air in annoyance and defeat and walked off.

"What was that about?" Madara asked, a single raised eyebrow.

Sakura shook her head.

"Don't worry," she said with a small smile. "Tobirama was just giving me some tough love."

Shikata scoffed and Sakura rolled her eyes lightly at him. Madara glanced back at Hashirama then to Sakura.

"I'll see you after?" He asked.

"Sure," she replied with a smile, and Madara gave her a small small, and Shikaru a nod of acknowledgment before walking back to rescue Hashirama from the gaggle around him.

"Shall we greet Sasuke, Sakura?"

For a split second, Sakura looked at Shikaru with some confusion, and then she realised he was talking about Sasuke Sarutobi, not Sasuke Uchiha. Being at the academy was affecting her more than she realised, but she had to pull herself together. Sasuke Uchiha belonged to Sakura Haruno, and she wasn't that person anymore. She was Lady Sakura Nara now, a councilor of Lord Hokage, and she needed to be there to do her job for her village. She sniffed and wiped her nose and face.

"Do I look okay?" She asked.

"Of course," Shikaru replied gently as she fell into step beside him. "You always do."

She gave him a vaguely annoyed face.

"Do I look presentable as a councilor?"

Shikaru chuckled.

"Yes, yes," he said. "Stop worrying so much."

The three of them joined the throng of people who were walking to the back of the building, where the dais had been set on the training field, where the opening speeches would be made. Classes weren't due to start for three more days, and the kids who were running around all looked anxious to get started, which made Sakura feel relieved and happy there was so much interest.

"Lady Sakura!"

Sakura heard a young voice call out to her excitedly, and turned to see Danzo weaving through the crowd to her.

"Lady Sakura!"

Sakura forced a smile onto her face.

"Hello Danzo," she said to him.

He grinned at her.

"I'm going to start classes here in three days! Isn't that great?"

Her forced smile softened into something more sincere.

"It is," she agreed. "I think you're going to have a great time."

He nodded.

"Me too."

Sakura looked around.

"Is your father here?" She asked.

Danzo shrugged.

"Somewhere talking to some people. I didn't want to stay, it was boring."

She chuckled.

"You should go find him, the opening ceremony will begin soon. You don't want to miss it."

"Are you going to teach some classes?" He asked. "Hika said you're a good teacher and you teach things at the hospital."

"I teach medical ninjutsu," Sakura said. "That's going to be a class for the kids a little older than you. But I might come and show your classmates a thing or two sometime."

Danzo beamed.

"Can you show them how you can break the ground and mountains? You're a really powerful shinobi and medical jutsu is boring," he said with a scrunched up nose.

"There are more important things to being a shinobi than just power," Shikata said, surprising Sakura.

She saw a slight frown on his face. Danzo matched Shika's frown with one of his own.

"Who are you?"

"Shikata Nara," Shika replied, crossing his arms over his chest in a very Tobirama-like manner. "Sakura's brother."

Sakura suppressed her smile. Danzo looked between Sakura and Shikata.

"You don't look like brother and sister," he said after a moment.

"What's your point?" Shikata challenged him.

"Shika," Sakura sighed.

He glanced at her then shrugged and unfolded his arms and shoved his hands in his pocket. She turned back to Danzo and knelt down so she was at his face level.

"Danzo, don't forget this, okay? It's the secret to being the best shinobi you can be."

He looked eagerly at her. She smiled and poked him in the chest, right where his heart is.

"To be strong is to act for others, not yourself."

He frowned.

"I don't get it."

"You will one day," she said, rising to stand. _I_ _hope._ "Go find your father, okay? I'll see you soon."

He nodded and waved.

"Bye Lady Sakura!" He called as he ran back into the crowd.

Sakura watched him go for a moment before she turned to Shikata.

"What was that?" She asked him.

Shikata shrugged, but she could still see him frowning a little. His eyebrows creased in the middle.

"Shika?"

"I don't like him."

"He's six," Sakura said flatly.

Shikata gave her a glance.

"Still," he answered. "I don't like him."

Shikata walked off leaving Sakura and Shikaru alone, both a little surprised.

"Has that ever happened before?" Sakura asked Shikaru.

Shikaru looked after his son for a moment before he looked back at Sakura.

"No," he answered, looking at her studiously. "But I wouldn't doubt his instincts."

Sakura turned away. She continued walking through the crowd, and despite knowing he was waiting for an answer, Sakura didn't reply.

* * *

On the raised dais stood the eight chosen academy instructors, all from different clans. Madara, Tobirama, and Sakura all stood to the side, while Hashirama and Sasuke Sarutobi stood at the podium before the crowd of shinobi, parents, children, and villagers. Sakura smiled at Mito and Matsuri, who both stood just off the dais with their children. Kagami waved at her and she waved back.

Sasuke opened the ceremony with a short speech thanking the clans for their cooperation, for the contractors and engineers who helped construct the school and then introduced the instructors, who all received a smattering of applause. Hashirama concluded the ceremony with a short speech, also adding his thanks to Sasuke for his inexhaustible work in getting the academy organised, to Tobirama who worked closely with the engineers and designers, to Madara who aided in selecting the instructors and, finally, he thanked someone Sakura never expected. He thanked Itachi.

"Unfortunately Itachi Uchiha wasn't with us for long, but he carried a deep unwavering love for Konoha and all its people, and died protecting us all. In the weeks before his untimely death, Itachi left us with the foundations and ideas that led to this academy being built so quickly and efficiently. So, in honour of his memory, the opening of the Konohagakure Ninja Academy is dedicated to Itachi's memory, wisdom, and foresight."

Sakura felt her tears gather again but forced them back with sheer will. She looked ahead unblinkingly, straining to keep her face free from too much emotion. The entire day had been incredibly overwhelming, but at the same time, as she glanced over the crowd, caught sight of the eager faces of the young children, and saw the buildings behind them, Sakura felt an immense amount of pride and knew that Itachi would be looking upon the scene and smiling.


	27. 26: Students

**Chapter 26: Students**

"Faster."

Tobirama-sensei's demanding voice cut through Hikari's exhausted panting.

"I can't go faster," Hikari muttered feeling a bit desperate.

"You can," Tobirama-sensei said with a disapproving frown. "Do it."

Hikari grit her teeth, took a deep breath and readied herself.

"Wait," Tobirama said suddenly, pulling out five kunai.

Hikari eyed them suspiciously.

"What are they for?"

"Incentive," he replied.

Her eyes widened.

"If you don't dodge them, you're not moving fast enough."

Hikari stared at him in disbelief.

"Get ready."

There was no joke in his tone or expression. The only thing Hikari could think was that if she did manage to get stabbed, Lady Sakura would be furious - not with her, with Tobirama-sensei. Lady Sakura would just be disappointed in her and Hikari couldn't bear to see that on her face, even if it came with the bonus of Lady Sakura fighting Tobirama-sensei.

Hikari lowered into a stance, flexed her fingers and narrowed her eyes on the eight targets in front of her. She had one second per target, eight seconds, to touch each of them. But there were scattered at differing distances around the field, some further than others and the most she'd been able to touch was six. She was really beginning to question just who Tobirama-sensei thought she was. She wasn't some prodigy or born into a clan known for its natural shinobi prowess. She'd only been training - real training - as a shinobi for the last year.

She glanced at the kunai in Tobirama's hand and swallowed. She didn't know when or where he would throw them, and her anxiety increased. If any of them hit her the moment of impact would be enough to distract and injure her, as well as impact on her already limited time. She closed her eyes briefly, remembering what he'd been telling her about keeping control over her bodily responses to adrenaline, and then she moved. Hikari hit the first two targets before she sensed the first kunai coming straight for her head. All her senses kicked in, her body responded instinctively with a rush of adrenaline and a spike in her chakra. She increased her speed in a panic, forcing herself to move faster and faster as she flickered from target to target, her hand slapping against each one. Tobirama-sensei saved the last three kunai for the last three targets, but she never made it to the sixth, having to pull up before a kunai sliced off her nose. She stood still, moments after it had gone past her, staring and blinking in shock. Her heart raced and she panted.

"Not fast enough," Tobirama-sensei said, breaking her from her shocked freeze.

She turned her head.

"You could've killed me," she breathed, growing angry.

Tobirama-sensei said nothing and Hikari grit her teeth, tears coming to her eyes. She looked away.

"You're not trying hard enough," he said with a sigh.

Hikari clenched her jaw angrily.

" _I am_ ," she grunted.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I am trying!" She shouted in frustration, turning to him with a red face and wide, desperate eyes. "I can't go any faster!"

Hikari stood there shaking with tears streaming down her face, glaring at Tobirama-sensei, who stared back impassively at her. Hikari scrunched her eyes closed, angry and ashamed that she was actually crying in front of Tobirama-sensei. She roughly wiped her face, making soft grunts of frustration. She peeked at Tobirama-sensei who was still standing there, just staring at her. Seconds passed and then Hikari was suddenly forced to dodge the kunai he threw at her. She jumped backward and stared at the kunai embedded in the ground at her feet before she looked back up at Tobirama-sensei with considerable shock.

Before she could open her mouth to speak again, he threw another kunai at her, and another, and another, and Hikari was forced to dodge his kunai and shuriken until he came at her with his body and engaged her in a battle of taijutsu. Hikari was too flustered to do more than weakly block him and he easily knocked her on her back. She hit the ground hard, winding herself a little. She groaned and lifted herself up onto her elbows, looking at him with a pained and confused expression.

"You're not strong enough to face me head on," he said staring down at her. "Use your strengths. _Try_ to land a hit on me," he mocked.

Hikari narrowed her eyes and her confusion was forgotten. She bared her teeth in anger at him, moved from her elbows til she was laying back again, planted her hands on the ground behind her head and pushed herself up and backward, kicking out with her legs as she cartwheeled away and landed in a crouch, before springing forwards and attacking him again. Quick attacks, jabs with her fists and elbows, kicks, spins, and ducks, before retreating and changing her angle of attack.

"Good," Tobirama said as he dodged and blocked her. "Make me move, try and disorient me."

As she attempted to land a hit in his ribs, she overreached and he hit her shoulder with his palm and she stumbled back to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. She winced in pain.

"Don't overreach and don't take your eyes off your opponent."

Hikari saw his feet in her peripheral and spun on her hands to kick out his legs, but she kicked nothing but air.

"Not fast enough," he said again.

She was getting really annoyed at hearing that. She whipped around to where she heard his voice and saw him standing there, all smug and superior. He wanted fast? She would show him fast. Hikari hadn't used the flicker technique much as a method of fighting, but if it would help her wipe the irritating smirk of Tobirama-sensei's face, she was going to give it everything she had. She had a plan, and she just needed a second to do it. She gathered her chakra and moved, appearing first behind him, and giving him two quick jabs which he blocked, then she was behind him attacking again, but he was faster than her and he anticipated her moves. Three times she retreated, moving around him in quick succession, attacking quickly and then she flickered behind him again, but this time she landed in a crouch and in rapid-fire motion managed to hit several points on his legs, cutting off his chakra supply and disabling three muscles before she quickly jumped back. She stood panting and feeling a little faint from the exertion of chakra she'd just used. Tobirama looked down at his legs with a frown and surprise and then back up at Hikari. She was surprised he was still standing.

"That is something not many people can do with such accuracy," Tobirama said with a raised eyebrow.

Hikari's glare slowly faded, and she took some deep breaths to slow her heaving lungs. She'd used too much chakra, and she was feeling it. She blinked a few times before answering him.

"I'm a medic," Hikari said. "It's basic anatomical knowledge."

He gave her an appraising look.

"You were smart, but you used too much chakra, you look like you're about to faint."

Hikari didn't reply, she just focused on her breathing and trying to listen.

"The speed you used then was faster than the drill, because you haven't learned how to train like someone's trying to kill you. You can move faster, you need to teach yourself how."

Hikari swallowed.

"Tobirama-sensei, please don't throw kunai at my head again."

"Hikari?"

The world slowly faded and Hikari passed out.

* * *

Tobirama caught Hikari just before she hit her face on the ground, but without the full use of his legs, he was unsteady and fell to his knees, unsure if he'd be able to stand again. He looked down at her with a mix of irritation and some pride, turning her over in his arms so he was cradling her and let out a deep sigh. Apparently, Hikari had a streak of vindictive rage much like Sakura. He hadn't expected her to do any damage to him whatsoever, let alone disable his legs as much as she did, that was certainly unexpected, and there was no way he was going to tell anyone she had managed it.

He laid her down on the grass gently and kneeled over her, performing his own medical jutsu to check that she was all right. He wasn't as skilled or knowledgable as Sakura, but he knew enough to know that Hikari wasn't in any danger. He let out a slightly relieved sigh and then decided to lay back on the grass beside her and wait. He was in no rush to go out and get back to work, or try and wrangle his brother into doing work. Either Hashirama would take his absence as permission to blow work off, or he'd be incredibly stressed that Tobirama would pop in at any moment and therefore be working diligently to avoid a scolding. Whatever the case, Tobirama's current condition, although he could reverse it if he wished, was a good excuse for him to take a break and think about his unconscious student and her progression as a shinobi.

Hikari was a constantly improving surprise. In the few weeks they'd been training, Tobirama had noted a marked improvement on her base speed, and an increase in the speed of her tactical thinking. She was a quick learner, and although she usually attempted to act as though she were the most disciplined and clear-headed shinobi around, her immaturity and youth showed through more often than he guessed she was aware. Hikari was an expressive person, and when she was nearing exhaustion, she was almost constantly teary. Tobirama was close to feeling some kind of fondness towards her. Except for those moments when she openly complained to him of her problems. It hadn't taken long for the red-faced and deferential Hikari to grow exceeding comfortable with him, which was surprising to him. However, he guessed Sakura had spoken enough about him to calm her down significantly in his presence. Or perhaps it was just a trait of her personality to become comfortable with people she spent time around.

While Tobirama was currently focused on building Hikari's speed and stamina, he had been formulating ideas for developing her own special ninjutsu. Hikari's primary chakra nature was wind, but she seemed unaware that she also had a secondary nature with water. Again, he assumed it was a fault in the Shimura's general lack of attention on their women, and it wasn't of great concern to a medic. With two chakra natures, medical ninjutsu and her speed, Tobirama had to admit that the girl was truly a gift. He could only thank Sakura that she had also recognised that as good a medic as Hikari had the potential to be, she also had great potential to be an asset to the village, far more than anyone had realised.

As much as he wanted Hikari to be solely focused on her combat training instead of medical, Tobirama respected what Sakura was trying to achieve. Also, the chakra control training would be instrumental in his plans for the development of her special jutsu. All in all, Tobirama thought with a sigh, staring at the cloud, the test against Shouta Uchiha was going to be an interesting battle. He was going to have to teach her how to fight against the Sharingan, and if she pulled it off, Tobirama could only feel eager to see how Hikari Shimura was going to shape up in a years time.

* * *

Shouta was sweating, trembling and terrified.

"Deep breaths," Lord Madara murmured softly. "Calm your mind."

Shouta forced deeper inhales and slowly, methodically released each of his fingers from their vice-gripped fists. Lord Madara stood in front of him, calm, resolute, unwavering. The belief of his clan leader - the confidence of Madara Uchiha, who'd been a legend since he was a child - Shouta never thought he'd see it directed towards him. Less than a year ago Shouta had been living in the dark, with dark moods and dark thoughts, in pain and misery and teetering on the edge of life and death. Then a pushy and loud woman named Matsuri, with her son on her hip had pulled him from his brooding and thrust him into the sterile lights of the hospital and a strange new teacher. In ten months Shouta's life had completely changed, but there was one thing Shouta hadn't been able to face, and that was the thing that had scarred his body and left him bedridden for a year.

"What is fire to you?" Lord Madara asked in a quiet voice.

Shouta clenched his jaw, his throat thickening. He didn't answer. Lord Madara repeated the question, a more insistent tone to his voice and Shouta knew he had to reply.

"Agony," he gasped through trembling lips. "Heat. Burning."

Shouta's heart raced as the memories of that day came back into the forefront of his mind. A wall of fire. The smell of his flesh burning. The feeling and not feeling everything, he looked away, his face contorting in pain. Madara's firm hand on his shoulder broke Shouta's thoughts and he blinked, turning back to look at him.

"Breathe," he said.

Shouta breathed. Madara turned his free palm upwards and released some chakra. Shouta knew what he was about to do and tensed. Madara's hand became firmer on his shoulder, whilst the chakra changed form into fire. Shouta flinched.

"Fire is many things," Madara said, looking at the flame in his palm. "Fire burns. It can be agonising and turn deadly in a second, turning on those who need it. It can be the most deadly and dangerous weapon in the world."

Madara looked back at Shouta.

"Do you know what else fire is?"

Shouta swallowed and shook his head, eyeing the fire with a mixture of fear and anxiety.

"Life," Madara said.

There was a wistfulness in his voice that drew Shouta's attention from the ball of fire in his hand to his face.

"Life?" He asked uncertainly.

Madara removed his hand from his shoulder and the flame flickered out of his other.

"Fire is like a finely honed shinobi; something to be awed, feared and respected by," Madara said. "For while fire might burn and destroy, it also provides. It gives us heat, to warm our cold bodies, to cook our food, to forge our weapons. It can be used to burn away illness, and light our way in the dark. A wildfire will wipe out a forest, but in its wake, seedlings and saplings will grow to create a new life - new forest."

Shouta listened carefully.

"Fire gives and it takes. It is both destruction and renewal, life and death. The Uchiha know this well. Our fans feed the flames of our clan, and despite what the world might think of us, we are not a cold-blooded people. Our veins burn with molten flame, affecting our emotions. We do not feel shallowly or superficially. When we love, we love with all we have, and when we hate…" he trailed off and looked at Shouta again.

"We master fire, not only because it is an innate ability of our blood, but because we must choose to be its master or servant."

"What do you mean?" Shouta asked with some confusion.

"Take off your shirt," Madara ordered.

Shouta clenched his jaw, and with hesitation and reluctance, removed his shirt.

"These are not the scars of a victim," Madara said.

He gave Shouta a hard look.

"Are you a victim?" He asked, demandingly.

"I - I - " Shouta stuttered, not knowing what to say or how to respond.

"Well?"

"N-no," he said after a moment.

"Then what are you?"

Shouta stared at him, uncomprehendingly.

"What are you?" Madara asked again. "If you're not a victim, then what are you?"

The question struck Shouta as something he'd never thought before. He didn't know how to reply until he realised the answer.

"A survivor," he breathed. "A survivor."

Madara seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Yes. A survivor. You fell victim to a horrible incident, but you _survived._ You have walked through the fire and come out the other side. So what, exactly, do you have left to be afraid of?"

Again, Shouta was struck still with the question. He stared at Madara for a moment before he looked down. He couldn't remember what his bare skin had looked like, felt like, before he was almost burned alive. Almost a year ago, his scars had been an angry red and a web of white, stretched and painful all day and night as he grew. Now the scars were closer to the colour of his regular skin, the red dulled to a point close to invisibility, and it was no longer painful. _S_ _urvivor._ The word echoed in his head. There was no one else who he could say had suffered more from the flames than he, no one else who knew them better.

"You know the signs," Madara said, stepping back.

He did know the signs. All Uchiha knew the signs. Shouta took a breath.

 _Survivor._

He brought his hands together in front of his chest and raised his head.

Tiger.

He felt his chakra flow in his stomach.

Ram.

He began to knead it.

Monkey.

He breathed deeply.

Boar.

His chakra form changed.

Horse.

He felt the heat rising inside himself.

Tiger.

 _Survivor._

A great stream of fire spewed forth from his mouth, creating a massive sphere in front of him. He felt it, and for a moment he felt like he was watching himself from outside his body. He felt the heat, and for the first time since he could remember, Shouta was not afraid. The jutsu stopped, and Shouta dropped his hands, panting slightly as he stared ahead at the empty air that had moments ago been filled with fire.

"Well done, Shouta."

Madara's voice came from behind him.

"Well done."

* * *

Sakura looked at Hashirama with a troubled frown.

"It is a good deal," she murmured.

Hashirama let out a sigh.

"It is."

She passed him back the missive from Kumogakure over his desk and bit her lip.

He motioned behind her.

"Take a seat."

Sakura turned and took a chair from the wall. She assumed they were going to be in the office for a while if he told her to sit. She placed the chair before the desk and sat, wondering about the persistence of Kumo.

"So what do you think?" Hashirama asked her, leaning on his elbows on the table and folding his hands thoughtfully.

"I think," Sakura said slowly, "that they're offering this to distract from their true purpose."

"And what might that be?" Hashirama asked.

Sakura shrugged.

"I don't know. They're historically greedy for power, that's all I know."

"Tobirama thinks that this is a kind of political coercion."

Sakura raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"They're only offering a trade for your cooperation with their hospital," he said. "Meaning that it wouldn't happen for months, and since they've requested you specifically, you would be gone from the village for months, perhaps a year or more."

Hashirama's frown deepened.

"While the trade would benefit both or lands, and strengthen our relationship, there are many other negative factors."

"Like losing your head medic for a year," Sakura replied.

"Tobirama also thinks they might use this as a chance to… negotiate the return of the fan that Gold and Silver Brothers had."

"What is that fan?" Sakura asked. "I know Tobirama did a lot of research about it."

"It's one of the Sage of Six Paths treasured tools," Hashirama replied.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"It's a very powerful weapon. Apparently, those brothers Madara disposed of were direct descendants of the Sage," he replied.

Sakura nodded slowly.

"That…makes sense. I have a vague idea…"

Her brows knitted together.

"Something about the war," she trailed off. "I can't remember. Too much was happening."

He gave her a small smiled.

"You can't be expected to remember everything Sakura."

She grimaced.

"It would help," she muttered.

Then she frowned and sighed.

"Negotiate. Tobirama thinks they'd keep me there?"

He nodded and then Hashirama groaned.

"All I want is for our lands to be at peace and work together, but they make it so difficult."

Sakura gave him an empathetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Hashirama. I don't envy your ambition or job." She bit her lip. "Perhaps…"

He looked at her hopefully.

"Yes?"

Sakura twisted her lips in thought. The chance to collaborate and learn new and secret techniques was incredibly appealing, not to mention she'd be privy to the village and its secrets for an extended period of time. Sarui had given her hints at some techniques that she wasn't even sure that Tsunade had known, and guessed had been lost throughout the years of war when those who knew them were gone. The profits that could be made from the trade deal, plus the possible good relations, it gave Sakura some doubt on what she was the right thing to do. But, in the end, she knew that there was no way that she could leave, and she told Hashirama as much. His shoulders slumped slightly, but she knew he wasn't surprised.

"There's too much work for me to do here," Sakura said. "I can't leave for any extended length of time yet."

"I know," Hashirama sighed.

"I could.." she trailed off. "I could give them schematics, ideas for a more efficient hospital? Maybe you could use that to work out some kind of more solid alliance?"

Hashirama looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps, perhaps," he said.

"I'm going to have to formally decline the invitation," Sakura said after a moment. "I'll write it up today and bring it over to you tomorrow."

He nodded, looking a little sad. She knew he wanted to form solid friendships with the other nations. She wondered if his and Naruto's positions had been reversed if anything would be different. They were similar in many ways. Sakura put her hands on the arms of her chair and then hesitated. He frowned.

"Something else bothering you?"

"Can you… tell me about senjutsu?"

"Senjutsu?" Hashirama asked with surprise.

Sakura nodded.

"Yes.. I… am interested in it."

He sat back in his chair thoughtfully gazing at her.

"Would you tell me why? Senjutsu is not easy to master, and is very dangerous."

Sakura took a breath and relaxed her arms. She thought about what she should say.

"When I was a girl, I didn't have any idea what being a shinobi really meant. I was annoying."

She gave a wry chuckle and shook her head.

"But I was lucky that the Hokage saw something in me, and put me in Team 7, led by the Legendary Copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake, with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha."

Hashirama listened to her intently.

"Kakashi - " she paused. "Kakashi was elite. A prodigy. He was in the running for the next Hokage. Sasuke was Itachi's little brother, he was the top of our class, incredibly skilled, and Naruto," she chuckled. "Naruto was the bottom of the class. But, really, that means nothing when you're fighting for your life. Naruto was never going to succeed in the classroom, he learns by doing."

"And you?" Hashirama asked. "Where did you fit in?"

"I was the balance. I scored perfectly academically, but I was lacking in the physical skills. It didn't take long for them to leave me behind, and then a lot of things happened and I was faced with a choice and I chose not to be the weak link."

Hashirama's brow drew together in a crease, and Sakura could see he was beginning to understand what she was saying.

"I reached them in the end. In our last moments, we stood together again as a team, as equals."

"And then you came here," he said slowly.

She nodded.

"We're not a team, really," she said. "But we've been through some things already, and despite what people have said about me, I'm nowhere near the level of you, Tobi or Madara."

"Sakura, that's not true," he said.

"It is," she replied. "You don't need to be kind. All I ever wanted was to stand with them proudly, and I did, however brief it was. But it's different here. I've lost everyone once, and I won't do it again. I _need_ to be stronger, Hashirama. I _have_ to be. So please, tell me about senjutsu and help me walk alongside you, not chase after you."

Hashirama took a deep breath and gave her a small, soft smile.

"The reason I can perform senjutsu is that I have a large amount of chakra. I am not…normal," he said, his frown deep and expression a little amused at himself.

Sakura laughed.

"I know."

He grinned at her, but it fell quickly as he began to speak again.

"I can't teach you what I know, it won't work for you in the same way," he replied. "Was there anyone in your time that was a Sage?"

"Naruto," Sakura answered automatically.

"He was? My word, he must have been a remarkable young shinobi."

"Yes. He was." _Will be_ , she thought. "He learned from his summons, from the toads."

She looked up at Hashirama.

"I should talk to Lady Katsuyu."

"That would be a good place to start. Senjutsu utilizes natural energy, not chakra, and requires precise control. I would guess that you might have an advantage in that regard," he said with a little smile.

"Oh, that reminds me. Do you know where Sasuke is? I wanted to ask something about the academy."

Hashirama pouted.

"You're leaving me all alone in my office to find better company," he mumbled.

"You're not alone," Sakura said with a grin. "You have all that paperwork and your bonsai!"

Hashirama brightened at the mention of his bonsai tree.

"I do! Sasuke should in an office between the tower and academy."

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you!"

She left Hashirama neglecting his paperwork and went off to organise a time to go to the academy for a special class, and find out how it was all going.

* * *

"This doesn't feel like a formal greeting at all," Sakura murmured.

Shikaru laughed warmly.

"We're all family here," he replied. "Just relax and enjoy yourself."

The Yamanaka compound was smaller but just as quaint as Sakura had known it to be. Seeing all the blonde hair and blue-eyes gave Sakura a painful ache in her chest, and a desperate longing for Ino's loud laughter and loyal friendship. It was hard to enjoy herself, but she was glad that at least this was not a night she had to pretend, because even if she did, the Yamanaka would figure her out anyway. Reina took her arm.

"Oh, Sakura, I have something to ask you," she said, there was a look of intrigue in her eyes and Sakura almost gulped.

"You do?"

Reina nodded.

"It seems like my son's been out a time or two with your student, Hikari."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Oh," Reina gasped. "You didn't know."

Sakura shook her head.

"Hikari didn't say a word."

Reina grinned.

"How interesting," she said. "Well. She's a good girl, but I don't think it'll work between them," Reina sighed.

"Why?"

Reina looked at her in surprise.

"You really must be more observant, Sakura," she said. "People are fascinating."

"Not everyone has the intuition of a Yamanaka woman." Shikaru cut into their conversation with a smile.

Reina gave him a wicked smile.

"So little Inoyuki's got his eye on Hikari Shimura then?"

"For now," Reina continued to smile. "A little flirtation never hurt anyone. But that boy - I love him, but he could use a bit of heartbreak to make him grow up."

"So could all young men," Shikaru agreed.

Sakura wondered what kind of person Reina truly was. She was hard to figure out, but Sakura had a feeling that she and Shikaru got on scarily well.

"So, have your students started talking again then?" Shikaru asked Sakura.

She frowned.

"How did you know they weren't talking?"

"Shika told me," Shikaru replied. "He complained that they're both using him as a place to vent their issues."

Sakura grinned a little, imagining Shika sighing and wondering what he did to deserve their trust, but wondered why Shika never said anything to her.

"Well, yes, the last few days they have," Sakura replied. "Tobirama brought Hikari into the hospital after training, and I assigned Shouta to be her medic and locked them in a room together until they sorted themselves out."

Reina's hand tightened on Sakura's arm.

"Wonderful," she said, and Sakura began to worry for them both. Reina was plotting something. "You're a creative problem-solver, I like that."

"Thanks?" Sakura said.

She looked at Shikaru for help.

"Reina, I think you'd better just explain whatever it is you're thinking of," Shikaru said.

"You two, wait here," she said, walking off somewhere.

"She's… scary," Sakura settled on.

Shikaru grinned.

"If you think she's scary now, you should have seen her and my wife together when they were bored," he said. "No one was safe from their devilish plans."

Sakura leaned her head on Shikaru's shoulder and sighed tiredly. It had been a long day at the hospital, she'd expended a lot of chakra to perform and aide in several operations, she needed sleep.

"We'll go home soon," Shikaru said quietly to her.

Reina came back with Inoyuki in tow and Sakura looked at him pityingly.

"Sakura, if you don't mind, I'm going to send over my son tomorrow with a gift for you," Reina said.

"A gift?" Sakura asked.

Inoyuki looked resigned and Reina nodded.

"I came into possession of some things you might like in your greenhouses, he's my errand boy."

"Whatever you like," Sakura said. "If I'm not there, Hikari or Shouta will be."

"Great," Reina said brightly.

"Well, I think it's time we go home," Shikaru said.

Reina protested, but Sakura and Shikaru managed to escape her by wrangling Inoyuki and Inorou to their side. With the Yamanaka clan meet over, Sakura had the Hatake, Senju, and Uchiha left, and she breathed a sigh of relief that it was almost over. She said good-bye to Shikaru on the fork in the path that led to his house and her home, and gave a soft smile when she saw a familiar figure leaning on the wall of her house.

"Have you been here long?" She asked.

Madara pushed himself off the wall. The darkness and moonlight, he was close to invisible. But Sakura knew his silhouette. He met her a few steps from the front door and wrapped her in a kiss that surprised Sakura.

"Where have you been?" He murmured, resting his forehead on hers.

"You're cold," she replied. "Sorry. I had dinner with the Yamanaka clan."

She took his hand in hers.

"Come inside and get warm."

"Are you planning to help with that?" He asked cheekily.

"I'll keep you warm if you lend me your shoulder to sleep," she said. "It's been a long day."

They went inside and Madara closed the door behind them. He scooped her up and Sakura squealed lightly in surprise as he cradled her in his arms and walked her to the bedroom.

"Madara, what are you doing?"

He paused and smiled down at her, then kissed the diamond on her forehead.

"You're tired."

"I can still walk," Sakura muttered.

She blushed warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling him lightly. He held her as he pulled back the covers of her bed, then gently laid her in it before crawling in beside her.

"No one would ever believe me if I told them you were like this," Sakura whispered.

"Like what?"

"Romantic," she smiled.

He pulled the covers over her head and she laughed and pushed them down to see him smiling at her.

"Only for you," he said.

"Good."

She wrapped her arms around his middle. She felt him chuckle.

"Go to sleep, love."

His voice was quiet and tender, and she smiled and settled comfortably beside him, not caring about changing her clothes. Sakura closed her eyes and listened to his heart beating, and fell asleep to the strong and steady rhythm.

* * *

Sakura called Hikari and Shouta into her office, and they stood waiting while she quickly finished filling out the monthly report for the hospital to give to the Hokage, and then put the scroll with her message to Kumo on top of the files.

"I have to go over to Hokage Tower to speak with the Hokage and Tobirama," she said with a heavy, tired sigh. "I'm sorry to have to push back your lunch breaks, but I need at least one of you to stay here in case of an emergency, and also," she paused. "I'm expecting a visit from Inoyuki Yamanaka."

Hikari's face remained blank, but her cheeks heated. Shouta's jaw clenched. Sakura held in her smile.

"He has a delivery for me from his mother for the greenhouses, I believe."

Shouta nodded.

"I can take care of that."

"Good." Sakura gathered the files and held them to her chest. "I'll be back later. Send a messenger over if there are any problems."

"Yes, Lady Sakura," Hikari nodded.

Sakura left the hospital after quickly communicating with Madoka that she would be going to the academy the next week if he wanted to come with her. He did, and Sakura was glad she'd have some company. She walked briskly from the hospital, greeting the passerby's with a smile, while most of them gave her a little bow. She was never going to get used to that; being treated like she was someone really important. The fact she technically was didn't help her mindset that she was just an ordinary person doing her job for her village.

She reached Hokage Tower to hear the sounds of laughter drifting on the breeze from the academy and she paused for a moment and smiled. She glanced at the second floor at the Hokage's window and thought that he'd be pretty happy hearing those sounds. She walked inside and headed straight for Tobirama first. His door was open and he was standing at the front of his desk, sorting through some files.

"You busy?" Sakura announced herself.

He glanced at her briefly before going back to his papers.

"No," he murmured distractedly. "Just thinking."

"Do you want some help?"

He let out a sigh.

"No. It's fine," he said, standing tall. He glanced at her files. "What are you doing here?"

"Hospital reports for the month," she said. "And my response to Kumo."

Tobirama folded his arms over his chest and looked at her expectantly.

"Obviously, I declined," she said. "I can't leave for that long, and this isn't the Kumo I knew when we were allies."

"Hard to believe all the nations were allied," Tobirama murmured.

She shrugged.

"We had no choice, and we had Naruto."

He set his mouth thoughtfully.

"Is there something you wanted from me?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah," Sakura said. "I was wondering how Hikari was doing?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason why, or just curiosity."

"I'm thinking about the next stage of training," she replied. "We should collaborate to ensure the best results."

He nodded in agreement.

"I want to start working on her ninjutsu."

"We have to be careful not to overload her chakra," Sakura said biting her lip. "Okay. I'll cut two days from her rotations at the hospital for three months. She'll have extra time with you, and more time for studying with me."

"I think you need to have her start going on missions," he said. "She needs triage experience."

Sakura frowned.

"Whose in charge of ANBU?"

"She's not ready for ANBU."

"Of course not," Sakura sighed. "The easiest way for her to get triage experience at the moment is with ANBU during training."

He shook his head.

"No. It's not going to happen. Madara's in charge and Hikari Shimura is not ready for that." He sighed. "There aren't any missions coming up that are likely to end with injuries."

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

She didn't know Madara was in charge of ANBU, then again, it made sense that she wouldn't. ANBU was still in its beginnings and secret.

"Don't put words in my mouth," he said with a slight eye-roll.

"Sorry. Well, I'll organise some exercises to imitate triage and field treatments for her," Sakura said. "So she's doing well then?"

"Of course she is," Tobirama scoffed. "Why else would I be training her?"

Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad," she said. "I have to see Hashirama. Is he in?"

Tobirama nodded.

"Are we going to continue our training sessions? You've been lax."

"We've been busy," Sakura retorted.

He shrugged and Sakura nodded.

"Do you think I could learn the Flying Thunder God?" She asked hesitantly.

He looked at her in surprise.

"First senjustu and now this?" He commented.

Sakura wasn't surprised Hashirama had told him.

"What's going on?"

Sakura gave a little smile and shrug.

"I just want to be like you," she teased. "My hero, Tobirama."

He rolled his eyes again.

"Go away, Saki," he said with a slightly fond tone coming through his exasperation.

She grinned and skipped out of the room, only to run face first into Madara's chest. She fell back a step with an 'oomph' escaping from her lips.

"Hello," Madara said with some amusement.

Sakura blinked.

"Hi," she replied.

"Madara, let's go," Tobirama said, appearing behind her.

She looked between the two of them.

"Where are you going?" She asked them.

"Training," Tobirama said.

"By yourselves?" Sakura asked, eyebrow raised.

"As if he could handle it," Madara scoffed.

Tobirama shot him a glare before turning back to Sakura, who bit her lip with a smile.

"With the Pursuit Unit," he said.

"We'll be back late. Or tomorrow," Madara said. "It's good I ran into you now, I was going to drop by the hospital."

She smiled.

"Well, have fun, I guess," she said. "If anyone gets injured, send them Hikari's way," she said to Tobirama, who nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Madara murmured.

They departed and Sakura watched them go for a moment before she went to knock on Hashirama's door.

* * *

"So how's your training with Lord Madara?" Hikari asked Shouta.

He looked up from the scroll Sakura had written on cellular regeneration.

"Good," he replied. "And yours?"

"Hard," she said.

They sat in silence for a moment, and Hikari's fingers drummed across the table. Things had been a little better between them, but they were still not back to the way they were. She stared at Shouta and wondered what he was thinking. He'd been unusually quiet around her and around Lady Sakura for days.

"Tobirama-sensei said he's going to help me develop my own special ninjutsu," she said, trying to fill the silence.

"You're lucky," Shouta commented. "He's a genius."

She nodded.

"I know. I've learned so much already."

"Do you think he'll teach you his Flying Thunder God technique?"

Hikari let out a sigh.

"I hope so," she said. "What about you? Is Lord Madara teaching you anything special?"

He gave her a small smirk.

"The Sharingan is unique to each individual, with differing abilities. Whatever I learn will be unique in some way."

Hikari rolled her eyes.

"You Uchiha are so smug about your precious eyes."

"Why shouldn't we be?" He asked her.

She grinned.

"Well, let's wait and see if you should be when I beat you, even with your Sharingan."

Shouta scoffed, and Hikari felt like they slowly dropping back into their normal flow of conversation, teasing and smiling, and easy, until there was a knock at the door and Inoyuki appeared. Suddenly, she saw Shouta's face close off, and she frowned at him. He looked away from her.

"Am I interrupting?" Inoyuki asked, looking between the two of them.

Shouta simply picked up his scroll and continued reading.

"No," Hikari said, speaking for them both. "We were just taking a break."

He smiled at her and Hikari blushed lightly at the sight of it.

"Lady Sakura said you have something for her?" She asked, clearing her throat.

He nodded.

"Some seeds," he said.

"I'll take them," Shouta said, standing.

He walked over to Inoyuki, took the bag he offered and left without another word. Hikari watched him go in confusion.

"What was that?" Inoyuki asked.

"I haven't got a clue," Hikari said, feeling worried and annoyed.

Inoyuki's face slowly turned into a grin.

"Well, now that we're alone, can I say you look very pretty today."

Hikari blushed deeper, but her mind was still on Shouta and what was bothering him. She wondered if he didn't like Inoyuki.

"Would you like to get some lunch?" He asked.

Hikari shook her head. It was appealing, but she couldn't leave the hospital until Shouta returned, and seeing how he'd gone off without a word and the way his face had looked, she was certain when he'd return. She was sure that he wouldn't just be going to the greenhouses.

"I can't, I'm sorry," she replied.

"Ah, too bad," he sighed. "I had a good time when we got nabe."

"Me too," she smiled.

She had, but they hadn't seen each other much since then. She'd been too tired with Tobirama-sensei ramping up her training. At the end of her days running around the hospital, Hikari had barely had enough energy to get back to her bed, and now Yori was asking if she would collect Danzo from the academy twice a week. Hikari barely had time to see anyone.

"Looked like you and Shouta were talking again," Inoyuki said.

She nodded.

"A little. I think we're getting back to normal," she said. "But he got weird when you came."

Inoyuki frowned, and then his eyes flashed, and Hikari wasn't brave enough to ask whatever it was he seemed to have understood at that moment.

"Did he now?" Inoyuki murmured. Then he smiled brightly at Hikari. "When you get some free time, why don't you come by the flower shop? Maybe you can wipe the stern look off Tobirama's face with a daisy."

Hikari giggled, imagining Tobirama-sensei with a daisy tucked behind his ear. He grinned at her.

"I hope I'll see you soon," he said.

She smiled as he left, but it dropped the moment he was gone. She glanced over at Shouta's empty chair and felt dispirited. All she wanted was for him to be her friend again.

* * *

Madara stood before his victorious team on the field of battle, smirking smugly at Tobirama, who looked like he wanted to punch him. How sweet it was to once again be the victor in their little battles.

"Lost again, Tobi," Madara mocked, his hand tight around the pole of the flag.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes.

"Don't get cocky," he spat. "You won't win next time."

"We'll see," Madara chuckled.

With a little incline of Tobirama's head, Madara dropped the flag to the ground and turned to his team: Takuma Senju, Emiko Senju, Haru Sarutobi. On paper, against Tobirama Senju, Yuri Uchiha, Natsuo Sarutobi and Mamorou Inuzuka, they would appear to be the lesser team. But being considered lesser didn't suit Madara, particularly not when Tobirama was the opponent.

"Well done," Madara said to them. They all nodded seriously. "What did you do wrong?"

"I was impatient," Emiko replied immediately. "I left my position to early, allowing Yuri to put me under a genjutsu."

"You wasted time and caused a divergence in the plans," Madara agreed. "In a real battle, you'd be dead."

Emiko nodded. She was an intense and serious shinobi, always trying but her immaturity showed through too often. At least she was able to quickly admit her mistakes, Madara liked that about her, and she rarely made the same mistake twice.

"When possible, we don't leave out comrades behind. But the mission comes first," Madara said firmly. "Despite Emiko's mistake and the risk you took breaking her from the genjutsu, we came out of this victorious. You all showed initiative, displayed solid teamwork and a marked improvement on your skills."

"Thank you, Lord Madara," Takuma murmured.

"This was not only a test of the efficiency of our unit," Madara continued. "This was also a chance for Tobirama and myself to gauge your capabilities."

"For what purpose?" Haru asked.

"ANBU leadership," Madara replied.

None of them responded, and Madara nodded satisfactorily.

"Expect a scroll in a few days time," he said. "Dismissed."

The three of them disappeared, and moments later, Tobirama's team also dispersed, leaving Madara and Tobirama alone in the dark forest.

"I want to talk about Yuri," Madara spoke to Tobirama in the darkness. "I don't want him for ANBU."

"Why?" Tobirama asked as he walked to Madara's side. "He's one of the best."

Madara nodded, and they set off walking to the village.

"He is and I believe his talents are best suited elsewhere."

"And where is that?"

Madara was quiet for a moment.

"Well, for a couple of months at the very least, I suppose he can rotate in and out of ANBU," he said. "I want him as a team leader."

"Genin?"

Madara nodded.

"We need team leaders we can trust. He can be an example for others."

Tobirama was quiet as he thought.

"You're right. He's got the right temperament. It'll interfere with his duties as one of the Jonin Captains."

"Doesn't matter," Madara replied. "He'll make it work."

Although Madara was sure Matsuri would be annoyed with the added workload.

"The Hyuga requested to meet you," Tobirama said suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Madara asked, surprised. "They want to meet with me? For what purpose?"

"I assume to gauge your level of loyalty," Tobirama said.

Madara clenched his jaw in irritation.

"The clans who call the Uchiha cold-hearted have never dealt with the Hyuga," he muttered.

Tobirama chuckled.

"I think that's your own bias," he said.

Madara flashed his red eyes at Tobirama.

"I know you hate that seal as much as I do. My clan could never do something so cruel."

Tobirama's face grew somber.

"No," he said. "I don't believe you could."

Madara hid his surprise at the words. It might have been the nicest thing Tobirama had ever said about his clan before.

"Your chakra is changed," Tobirama said suddenly.

Madara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Tobirama let out a long breath.

"Surely you understand the fluctuations in the feeling of other people's chakra." Madara nodded. They were both powerful sensors. "Before the alliance, your chakra was dark."

Tobirama hesitated and Madara glanced at him.

"Just spit it out, I grow impatient," he snapped.

"Your chakra was malicious," Tobirama said. "It was easy to find you, you felt the most evil."

Madara narrowed his eyes.

"And now?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"It's as if a heavy cloud has been blown away," Tobirama said. "It's still very much you, but the darkness is simply gone. I noticed it changing in the months when Itachi and Sakura arrived."

Madara's lip twitched slightly.

"It appears there are things you haven't yet put together, you fake genius."

Tobirama glowered.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Madara scoffed.

"As if I'd tell you," he replied. "Figure it out on your own."

He walked on for a moment.

"I believe it has to do with those boys she talks about, her friends, Sasuke and Naruto."

"The reincarnations," Tobirama murmured. "If we hadn't seen them appear from nowhere, do you think we'd have believed them?"

"No," Madara replied shortly. "Not until it was too late."

He didn't want to think about becoming the person Sakura had described to him. It wasn't a pleasant thought. A small smirk spread over Tobirama's face. Madara eyed his expression warily.

"I suppose we have Sakura to thank for your changed chakra and disturbingly good moods."

Madara quirked an eyebrow.

"Jealous?"

Tobirama scoffed.

"Of you and Sakura? Don't make me laugh, she's a brat."

Madara wondered if Tobirama knew that Madara still considered him a brat at time. Tobirama looked around.

"We should fence off this forest," he said thoughtfully. "A training ground."

"Ask Hashirama to make it more menacing," Madara responded.

"Do you think it would be difficult to find giant animals to put in there?" Tobirama asked.

Madara stared at him.

"Sometimes I really question your mental state."

"We could use it as a training ground for the genin and chunin," Tobirama continued.

His voice taking on the tone it did when he had an idea he was excited about.

"If we call it something menacing, it'll make the training experience more intensive and productive."

Madara was quiet a moment.

"The Forest of Death."

This time, Tobirama stared at him.

"You have no creativity whatsoever," he shook his head. "We're stuck with the Village Hidden in the Leaves, which is not at all obvious, and you want to call a scary forest the Forest of Death."

Madara narrowed his eyes.

"Are we going to have a problem?"

"Not if you think of something better."

"If you don't like it, why did you speak of it around me? You and Hashirama are exactly the same."

Madara sighed.

"Why don't we just ask Sakura if there's was a training ground like you want?"

* * *

Sakura frowned at the pair standing in front of her desk.

"Yeah," she replied. "I had my chunin exams in Training Ground 44."

She shuddered slightly at the memories of that particularly horrific day.

"But what was it called?" Tobirama asked.

"The Forest of Death."

Sakura didn't know why Tobirama palmed his forehead, or why Madara grinned so openly smug, and she didn't ask. If it was important, she'd find out eventually.


	28. 27: Outside

**Chapter 27: Outside**

Sakura, Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama met in their newly designed and built council room inside Hokage Tower. It was tucked away in a cleverly designed little hiding place, through a sealed door that only opened for the four of them, and opened into a short corridor, and behind an archive. The walls were completely sealed, as were the doors, and windows. Though Sakura was glad to see they had access to the outside world by way of a glass door into a little courtyard. A necessary precaution in case of emergency, Hashirama told her. Also, he liked trees and fresh air. There was a table with cushions to sit at, a pitcher of water and four cups for them to drink from. Sakura had an itch to decorate the room a little one day, it seemed too stiff and bland for the amount of personality the room was playing host too. She noted the bonsai in the corner and smiled a little.

"Welcome to our room," Hashirama announced proudly.

Madara looked around, appearing to be distinctly unimpressed.

"This is lacking in…everything."

"It's extremely unappealing," Tobirama replied.

Hashirama's wide, hurt eyes turned to Sakura and she gave a half-pitying smile.

"The cushions look kind of nice?" She shrugged.

She heard Tobirama scoff and glanced at Madara to see his lips curving in a smile. Hashirama predictably stooped in posture, his face dropped into one of deep depression.

"Why don't I go shopping for some things to brighten the place up?" Sakura suggested.

Hashirama peeked at her.

"Provided the village pay for it, of course," Sakura continued.

"Not happening," Tobirama said. "We're not using village funds for a vanity project."

"It's not a vanity project," Hashirama mumbled dejectedly.

"All of you, sit," Madara scolded them. "Let's get this meeting over with."

"Don't bark orders at me." Tobirama glowered at him.

"Then stop wasting time," Madara shot back, glowering with equal annoyance.

Sakura tugged on Hashirama's sleeve.

"I like the bonsai," she whispered.

He perked up again and beamed at her.

"Me too!"

"Stop encouraging him," Tobirama sighed tiredly.

"Sit down, Hashirama," Madara repeated firmly.

"Why don't you tell Sakura to sit?" Tobirama asked Madara, as he lowered himself to the ground. "She's still wasting time."

Madara narrowed his eyes, his mouth set in a line of irritation. Sakura looked between the two of them shaking her head and then saw Hashirama wink at her.

"Because he likes me more," Sakura grinned, sitting between Tobirama and Madara.

"Disgusting," Tobirama muttered, shaking his head at her.

"Don't be jealous, Tobi," Sakura teased.

He rolled his eyes and Sakura settled more comfortably on her cushion, while Madara gave her a slightly exasperated look and she returned it with a little shrug and smile at him.

"So." She looked at Hashirama, who sat directly across from her. "Oh great Hokage, you who have summoned your humble servants, what are we doing here?"

Tobirama mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and looked up to the roof.

"For our work, of course," Hashirama replied brightly.

Sakura tried not to let her disappointment show.

"Oh."

"We haven't been taking our work as councilors as seriously as we should be," Hashirama said, falling into his Hokage mode.

The playfulness of his demeanor was replaced with seriousness and the air in the room shifted into something more intense than it had been as they all sat straighter and focused in.

"We should be meeting more often and more officially than we do."

"In case you're not aware," Madara drawled, "we're all busy."

"It's not an excuse. We have to hold ourselves to a higher standard," Hashirama said. "This council will meet once a month in this room. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed.

"Tell me about the progress of ANBU," Hashirama said, turning his attention to Madara.

Madara nodded.

"Since Tobirama has taken on the Department of Research and Development, I've taken over ANBU."

This was news to Sakura. She had thought Tobirama was in charge, and then she heard he wasn't, and when she asked, Tobirama told her it was now Madara's job. She was beginning to think these meetings were a good idea since the three of them worked more closely together than she did, she usually found out things last and late.

"The village surveillance routes and rotations have been finalised. The final designs for the uniforms have been approved, but we're still developing the masks and assigning codenames."

"Give me another five days for the masks," Tobirama said. "My development team is close to finalising the designs, composition, and seals."

"Have you decided on who would be named as the Captains?" Hashirama asked.

"By the next time we meet I'll have fully prepared reports," Madara replied. "However, I have assigned the ANBU Commander, who will be in charge under me directly, to Chikako Izumo."

"Who is that?" Sakura asked.

"She was a retainer of the Senju," Tobirama replied. "She's from a minor clan but is an extremely dangerous and skilled shinobi. She excels in sabotage and assassination, and her record and demeanor demand respect. She will do well as the Commander."

Sakura thought she sounded amazing and mildly terrifying.

"Yes. She has a good eye to pick the potential candidates and place them in the right roles," Madara continued.

"Good. Have a full report by next month," Hashirama said.

He turned to Tobirama, looking at him expectantly.

"I'll have moved to the office in the R&D building by next week," Tobirama said. "Preparations are almost complete. Under the R&D umbrella, I've created several divisions, most importantly the cypher division."

"For coding and decoding?" Sakura asked.

Tobirama nodded. Sakura listened carefully to the rest of the meeting as the other three discussed several factors in the village, and she quickly realised that despite her training with Lady Tsunade, and working with her and Shizune in her capacity as Hokage, Sakura really had very little experience in actually running the village. There were a lot of things they thought about, from all different sides, and their actual jobs were far broader than hers.

Madara was the head of village security, Head of ANBU Black Ops, a jonin leader, leader of the Pursuit Unit - the first and only elite unit at the present time, a Konohagakure Hokage Council member, and the Uchiha Clan Leader. Tobirama was the director of Research and Development, which worked closely with all other departments, especially village security. His scope of work was broad, covering engineering, the infrastructure of the village, researching and developing shinobi gear like armour, weapons, strategy, and tactics, and many other things that Sakura was certain she took for granted. For Tobirama, who was detail oriented, Sakura knew the work suited him. As the Hokage, Hashirama dealt with everything they did and more. Thinking about it made Sakura exhausted. She dealt with a lot, but not as much as they did. However, now that Tobirama was making strides in the development of R&D, she knew it was time for the hospital to expand into the department. The two of them organised for a meeting together after Tobirama was moved into the new office.

"Now that that's all settled, let's move on to other matters," Hashirama said. "Madara will be leaving in two days time to meet with the Hyuga."

Madara twisted his face with annoyance.

"Don't screw it up," Tobirama said sharply.

Madara didn't respond with more than an irritated curl of his lips.

"And the Aburame?" Tobirama asked turning back to Hashirama.

"I've sent a formal invitation to them to visit the village," he said.

The village was coming together. It had been almost three years since the beginning of it, and only two more major clans were left to join. Sakura felt a flutter of nervousness mixed with happiness.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up to see Hashirama staring at her.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

He nodded.

"How was your evening with the Hatake?"

"Quiet and short," Sakura replied. "They're happy to be here, and are still settling in."

When she had shown up with Shikaru at the Hatake residences, she hadn't realised how small the clan was. It was less a clan, and more just a family unit made up of the leader and his wife and daughter, his sister and her son, and several cousins. All of them shared the same, familiar white hair as Kakashi had, though there were different shades of it. Despite their small numbers, Sakura had a nice time. The Hatake's weren't rambunctious, but they had a glint in their eyes and teased each other mercilessly. There was a lot of quiet affection in their words and actions, and Sakura had enjoyed the atmosphere of their family, but it made her feel a lingering nostalgia that threatening to creep into her now quiet dreams.

"Anything to add about the hospital?" Hashirama asked.

"Things have been running smoothly," Sakura said. "I've planned another examination to check the progress in three months time, but so far everything is on track."

Tobirama nodded.

"There's been an increase in the positive comments coming from the shinobi forces about the hospital."

"And the integration in the teams?" Sakura queried.

"Mixed reviews," Madara replied. "It's a new concept. It will take time."

Sakura wasn't pleased, but she had to concede that he was right. Everything was just going to take time. She twisted her lips in displeasure.

"Don't take it too hard. It's a concept that will change over time, and with each new generation, it will improve," Hashirama said encouragingly.

"The next phase is poisons and antidotes," she said, giving him a grateful nod.

Hashirama looked interested, and Tobirama immediately perked up from his sullen mood.

"Fortunately for us, I'm an expert at creating antidotes," she said with a proud smile.

"Which means you know how to mix the poisons," Madara offered.

Sakura nodded. Tobirama laughed lightly.

"And you're already knowledgable about specific poisons from different nations, particularly the ones who might be troublesome."

"Most of them," Sakura nodded. "I can begin recording and teaching specialists as a preemptive measure."

Sakura noticed that Hashirama had a frown on his face. He caught her looking at him and gave her a strained smile.

"I don't like poison," he explained. "It seems underhand to me."

"Not everyone has the skill you do. Many shinobi need to use any aids in battle," Madara said.

"We are shinobi," Tobirama added. "We do what is necessary."

Hashirama sighed.

"I understand the necessity of poison," he said after a moment. "Having experts in our village will save lives, and for that I am grateful."

They continued to discuss the logistics of introducing poisons and specialists, and before long, Sakura and Tobirama were engaging in a conversation about developing technologies and hospital infrastructure and had to be cut off by Hashirama, who wanted to get home to his wife and child before the sun had completely.

* * *

Hikari's fifteenth birthday was celebrated with a large party in the best barbecue restaurant in the village. It came as a complete surprise to Hikari, who immediately starting crying as soon as she walked in, her blindfold was removed and she saw all the people who were gathered there for her. There were people she worked with in the hospital, Shikata and her other friends, Shouta, Sakura and Tobirama, the clan heads of the Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi, as well as Yori Shimura and Danzo who came with her mother to pay their respects. Danzo gave her a flower and Hikari picked him up in a big hug to thank him.

The entire night was filled with laughter and the atmosphere was jovial and happy. Sakura was glad to see that Tobirama had purposefully spent a good amount of time with Hikari, showing that he was invested in her not only as a student and shinobi but also as a person. Sakura, along with the other adults and young children left Hikari with her peers to spend the night in whatever way they wanted, but not before Hikari stopped Sakura at the door and gave her a big hug, and a whisper of gratitude. Sakura felt a surge of emotion, knowing that this party served two purposes, although Hikari did not. It was a celebration for her birthday, and also for her graduation from a full-time student of Sakura's to a part-time. Tobirama had convinced both her and Hashirama that Hikari would serve the village better as part of the combat forces. When Hikari went back to her friends, Sakura was approached by her mother, Hiroko.

"Thank you for organising this," Hiroko said with a kind smile.

Sakura responded with a smile of her own as they walked through the village.

"It's nothing. She deserves a night to relax."

Hiroko's face showed a little hesitation.

"I've been meaning to speak with you for a while," she said quietly. "Do you think we might talk privately?"

Sakura nodded and waved off Shikaru and Tobirama who were waiting for her. She and Hiroko walked slowly together.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

Hiroko gave a tight smile.

"A mothers worry," she replied. "I wanted to thank you, firstly, for everything you've done for Hikari. Since she's been your student, she has become more confident and happy and herself. I think you are aware that my clan has very traditional views."

Sakura nodded.

"I did not want Hikari to become a shinobi," Hiroko admitted. "There was no guarantee she'd have been safe staying within the home, of course, but it would be safer than putting her life on the line and going headfirst into danger."

"Hikari is very talented," Sakura replied quietly.

Hiroko's face broke out in a soft and fond smile.

"She's like her father."

The smile faded and Sakura waited to see what she would say next.

"It has taken time for me to accept that she is far better suited to the shinobi life than that of a civilian. But I am very worried about the training she's doing with Lord Tobirama. She's so tired, and she comes home with so many more bruises than she was when she was just at the hospital."

Hiroko was frowning, looking to Sakura for some kind of empathy or solace. Sakura took a breath, knowing she was treading on areas that could be hard for civilians to understand, even civilians like Hiroko, who have shinobi in their families and come from shinobi clans.

"Tobirama is one of the greatest shinobi in the world, and he believes in your daughter and pushes her to be the best she can be."

Hiroko's hands fidgeted, her fingers gripping and flexing around themselves anxiously.

"Hikari is just a girl," Hiroko said, with some stress in her voice.

Sakura understood Hiroko's worries and fears, but she had seen too much and been a part of too many battles and known too many people to be completely sympathetic. It was an old argument, one never completely understood by either side. Shinobi kept civilians safe, and in return, they were feared and misunderstood and hated, sometimes more than they were appreciated.

"I understand you're concern and fear for her. I'm sorry if this sounds harsh, but Hikari is not a child, and you cannot decide for her."

Hiroko blinked at hearing the firmness in Sakura's tone.

"Hikari is an excellent medic, and a student of Tobirama Senju, of which very few people can or will be able to boast about. But not only that - " Sakura looked at Hiroko seriously, "- Hikari is a chunin and a shinobi of Konohagakure. She knows the life she chose."

Sakura saw the torn expression of Hiroko's face.

"I hope that you know I care deeply for Hikari," Sakura said in a softer voice. "I can't imagine how you feel, but I promise you, I will be the first one out there if anything happens to her."

A mix of emotion flitted across Hiroko's face, and then she let out a shaking breath.

"I know what my husband would say, he'd say: let her live her life, and make sure she has open and loving arms to come home to."

Hiroko gave a nostalgic smile.

"You are right, you are not a mother and you don't know how I feel. But," Hiroko place her hand gently on Sakura's arm. "Hikari shows absolute faith in you, and so will I. Continue to watch over my daughter, Lady Sakura Nara."

Sakura nodded.

"I will."

She would. Hikari was important to her, as important as any of her friends, past and present and future. Hiroko gave her a small smile and looked at her curiously.

"I know that shinobi grow up quickly, but you seem to have already lived a lifetime. For one so young, you're very sure of yourself and speak with such wisdom not often found in one so young."

Sakura smiled tightly.

"Sometimes I feel like this is my second life," she said.

Hiroko had no idea how right she was. Sakura shrugged.

"I have people who count on me. I can't afford to be second-guessing myself."

"Come by the house for dinner sometime," Hiroko offered. "Hikari would be happy to have you."

Sakura gave a strained smile.

"So long as Yori isn't there," she replied in a low voice.

Hiroko chuckled quietly.

"Just us girls," she replied. "Good night, Lady Sakura."

"Good night," Sakura smiled.

Hiroko left her in the middle of the street and Sakura took a deep breath and looked up towards the sky. With Madara gone to the Hyuga, and no desire to return home, Sakura wondered where she could go or what she could do. An idea popped into her head. She'd been too busy to think much about it since she'd spoken with Hashirama, but she hadn't summoned Katsuyu to ask about becoming a sage. She headed back to the Nara compound and home, where she could have privacy at the edge of the forest. Once there, Sakura summoned Katsuyuu, who appeared as a small version of herself in Sakura's palm.

"Hello Mistress," Lady Katsuyuu greeted Sakura.

"Good evening," Sakura responded with a smile.

She sat back on the small step at the back of her home and placed Lady Katsuyu on her knee as she huddled her jacket around her as a cool breeze passed over the area.

"Can I help you with something?"

Sakura nodded.

"I was wondering if you could teach me about becoming a Sage."

"A Sage, Mistress?" Lady Katsuyuu said with surprise. "Very few humans are capable of mastering senjutsu."

"I know," Sakura replied. "Do you think I could?"

Lady Katsuyu was quiet, and with each moment that passed, Sakura felt less confident. When she finally answered, Sakura felt a lift in her spirits again.

"It will be difficult, but yes, I think you have even more determination than Lady Tsunade."

Sakura smiled a little ruefully.

"Maybe Naruto rubbed off on me."

Lady Katsuyuu laughed lightly for a moment.

"Mistress, there is something you need to know."

Sakura listened intently, hearing the serious tone to her voice.

"Mastering senjutsu is not a simple task, and I have never deemed someone worthy to teach. I am not like the toads or snakes, who are more offensive summons."

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I will not make a guarantee that you will be able to learn senjutsu, you only have the potential."

"I understand."

"It will take time. A long time and you cannot learn it here."

Sakura took a breath.

"I thought as much."

"When you are ready, I will show you the way," Lady Katsuyu said. "Good night, Mistress."

"Thank you, Lady Katsuyuu," Sakura said gratefully.

She disappeared with a pop and Sakura sat outside for a while longer, thinking about what she'd need to do to prepare and affirming that she could do it - she _would_ do it.

* * *

The Senju compound was large and open, filled with light and laughter even before Sakura and Shikaru arrived. The exchanged glances of amusement as they walked up the road towards the entrance. Tobirama was waiting for them at the entrance. He greeted Shikaru was a respectful nod of his head and stared at Sakura.

"Is that one of our kimonos?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

She nodded.

"From the gifts when we first arrived," she replied.

Tobirama gave a short nod of approval.

"Come. Hashirama has been drinking already, so don't expect a quiet evening."

Shikaru chuckled.

"I wonder if Shikata will come if he hears the noise."

Sakura smiled and saw Tobirama's eyes narrow in annoyance at the mention of her adoptive brother.

"I think he'll brave it," she murmured with some amusement, looking pointedly at Tobirama who gave an irritated sigh.

"I don't know what the kid's problem is," he said, turning away.

Sakura and Shikaru shared a grin and followed Tobirama into the Senju compound. The set up of their compounds marked the difference between the Uchiha and Senju clans. The Uchiha compound was less packed together, hidden in the natural scenery around the forest and river, and although it was still a close community, there was a sense of privacy that the Senju didn't have. Tobirama walked ahead with his long strides, confident and comfortable, and Sakura was forced to keep up in her slightly too heavy kimono and the sandals she wasn't used to wearing. Growing irritated, she stopped and put her hands on her hips. Shikaru stopped beside her and a moment later Tobirama turned back, looking at her questioningly.

"Do you mind walking a little slower?" She asked, motioning to her dress.

Tobirama sighed heavily.

"Fine," he muttered.

"Thank you," Sakura said, walking by him.

Tobirama stepped slowly to match her stride.

"You didn't have to wear that," he said.

Sakura gave him a look.

"I was trying to be respectful," she replied.

"I suppose there's a first time for everything," he responded with a smirk.

Sakura whacked his arm with the back of her hand and he chuckled lowly. He lead her to a large hall that was the source of the noise. They walked in, smiling and waving to the children who greeted Tobirama and shyly smiled at Sakura and Shikaru. Hashirama bounded over to them, leaving behind his wife and child, the former of who just smiled and shook her head at his antics.

"Sakura! Shikaru!"

He swept her up in a great hug and Sakura wrinkled her nose at the stench of sake mixed with the faint smell of baby vomit on his shoulder.

"Hello," Sakura replied with a smile when he set her down.

She straightened her kimono and he beamed at her.

"You look good in Senju clothing!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you?" she said with a confused frown.

Hashirama sighed dramatically.

"If only you had become a Senju instead of a Nara," he said mournfully.

Sakura shook her head at him.

"Sorry, Lord Hokage," Shikaru answered with a loud laugh. "How about you lead me to the sake?"

Hashirama's eyes sparkled.

"I like a man who knows what he wants," he said, clapping Shikaru on the shoulder and leading him away.

Mito appeared before Sakura and they hugged in greeting.

"He's been so excited," Mito said apologetically.

Sakura tickled Tsumo's cheeks.

"Don't worry about it," she said glancing at Mito.

She turned her eyes to Tsumo.

"Your daddy's just a big kid," she said to him, smiling.

Mito laughed lightly.

"Indeed he is." She glanced over the room. "Shall we? There are many people waiting to greet you."

Sakura breathed deeply to ready herself and nodded. She followed Mito deeper into the room and was immediately approached by several of the older Senju. The fascination with Sakura died down after a couple of hours, and she finally felt free of her duties. The party was fairly relaxed and filled with loud, raucous laughter, lively music, and flowing sake - all encouraged by the Hokage, who seemed to be taking a real break from his duties that night. Tobirama even indulged more than Sakura had seen him, and ended up in a heated conversation with Shikata when he arrived, that evolved into an intense discussion about the village. Sakura had left the two geniuses alone to talk, knowing that there was no place for anyone else in their talk. She found Asami, who had been waiting for Sakura to finish with her greetings, and they met each other with soft and friendly smiles.

"Tired?" Asami asked with a smile.

"A little," Sakura said, sitting down heavily on the chair along the wall. "How are you? I haven't seen you for a while."

Asami gave a little shrug.

"I'm all right," she replied. "It's been busy at the shop. It seems that Lord Madara has told a few of his clansmen to come by and collect his orders to distribute to the clan."

Sakura smiled, and Asami nudged her, nodded across the room towards her brother.

"Look," she whispered. "Takuma can only talk to Emiko when he's drunk," she giggled.

Sakura watched Takuma, who was a little red in the face, talking to Emiko and laughed with Asami.

"How long has he been like that?"

"Years," Asami replied. "He's very odd."

"Takuma is a good man," Sakura corrected her.

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is, he's my brother."

Mito appeared at Sakura's shoulder. Tsumo had been taken back to the Hokage's house by a nursemaid, and now Mito had taken a cup of sake.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned them.

"Takuma and Emiko," Asami replied.

Mito sat with them, peering over at the pair who were talking a little ways away from them.

"Emiko's a very serious young woman," Mito said frowning. "Takuma is far more relaxed."

Asami nodded.

"I think he likes that," she said.

"Well, Takuma is serious in his own way," Sakura offered. "Emiko reminds me of an old friend a little bit. She's very responsible, but she needs someone to help her break out of her rigidness a little."

She felt a pang of sadness, remembering how changed Neji was in the end, and then true sorrow at recalling his last moments. Mito hummed thoughtfully and Sakura pushed those thoughts away.

"Well, perhaps we should introduce her to Matsuri."

Sakura gave a snort of laughter.

"I don't think she'd be able to handle Matsuri just yet," she said.

Asami shook head.

"Let's just leave them alone," she said. "Look. They're relaxing a little more now."

The three of them watched. Takuma had stepped a little closer, and Emiko's cheeks were a little pink, and she was almost smiling. Mito cooed in soft delight.

"You three look like trouble."

They looked the right and saw Hashirama standing there, looking at them with mock disapproval and a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Oh, darling." Mito stood. "Trouble is what we do."

Hashirama leaned down to whisper something in her ear and Sakura turned to Asami, who nodded.

"Come on, Asami!" Sakura said loudly. "Let's leave the lovebirds alone."

Asami and Sakura winked at Mito, who blushed prettily as Hashirama dragged her away. Sakura, Shikata and Shikaru left the Senju compound with smiles on their faces, though it was a begrudging smile on Shikata's.

"You and Tobi get along well," Sakura observed to him.

Shikata gave her a derisive look.

"As if," he scoffed.

Sakura threw her arm around him.

"Don't be like that," she teased. "You like him."

"I do not," Shikata denied, shrugging out of her grip, but she held tight and didn't let him go. "Sakura, let me go," he whined.

"No way, little brother," she said.

Shikata huffed in annoyance.

"Annoying sister," he muttered.

Sakura grinned, and Shikata could hold back the grin that spread over his own face.

* * *

There were many things that Madara disliked in the world, but meeting with the Hyuuga was one of the things he truly loathed. As far back as he knew, their clans hadn't been enemies, but they certainly weren't allies. With their rivalry over their dojutsu, the tension that came whenever they met, and his own disgust at the curse seal they used to subjugate their own family, Madara was itching to leave their forest fortress as soon as he arrived.

He sat with Hiroshi Hyuuga in a private tea room, their retainers sitting outside. The tea sat hot and untouched between them. Madara stared at the cunning man without hiding his impatience. He had no time for Hiroshi's games, and Sakura was waiting for him. In a month was the anniversary of the death of his brother and Itachi, he wanted to be close to her until then.

"Hashirama and Tobirama both warned me to be civil and polite, to convince you to join the village with your clan," he started.

Hiroshi quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you planning to be uncivil and impolite?"

"No, but I don't plan to drag this out," Madara replied. "There's no need for fanciful words and promises from me. I am not the Hokage, that is something to discuss with him. So what exactly did you hope to gain from speaking to me?"

Hiroshi picked up his tea and sipped it a moment before he let a small smile cross his face.

"How very like an Uchiha," he said. "Cutting through to reach the point."

Madara stayed silent and waited for Hiroshi, keeping his face impassive. Hiroshi's face turned serious.

"I am well aware of the set up of this Konohagakure you call home," he said. "And the only clan who would understand my concerns is yours."

Everything clicked into place for Madara after he heard that simple sentence. He let out a sigh.

"How pointless," Madara muttered.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes.

"Your concerns are unfounded," Madara said. "No one in Konohagakure coverts the Byakugan any more than they covet the Sharingan. There have been no issues in regards to that, and if there were, do not doubt that Hashirama would reign down terror upon the perpetrators. He is very…protective of his village, all his people, and the values it is built on. As am I, and Tobirama and Sakura. All the clans and civilians are aware of the way of life we wish to foster."

"The Uchiha and Senju were enemies for many years," Hiroshi said. "How is it you can have such faith?"

Madara scoffed.

"For such a shrewd man of a noble clan, you know little about your fellow nobility."

"It would be wise to follow your orders to remain civil and polite," Hiroshi said with some rumbling anger in his voice.

Madara flashed his eyes.

"Don't presume to give me advice, Hyuuga," he said.

The room grew tense.

"I have no interest playing at diplomacy with you. I am a shinobi of Konohagakure, part of the Hokage's council and take care of the security of all its citizens. If you should decide to move your clan, I do not discriminate."

There was silence for a moment and Madara sighed lightly.

"Your clan is very protective of your dojutsu, is it not?" Madara questioned Hiroshi.

"What is your point?' Hiroshi asked suspiciously.

"Within the confines of Konoha, which is protected by the ingenuity of the Uzumaki sealing techniques, and all the clans who have allied themselves together, there is no place safer."

Hiroshi looked at Madara thoughtfully.

"All interesting points," he said.

Madara's lips curled.

"You're more than aware of this already," he said. "Just as I am more than aware you've been sending scouts to investigate the village."

Hiroshi looked a little surprised.

"Perhaps I underestimated your security," he murmured.

"Yes," Madara said. "You did."

Hiroshi's jaw clenched.

"I believe we've spoken enough. I will send a message back to Konoha with you tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the estate," he said, somewhat dismissively.

Madara didn't bother to bow, he stood and left the room. Yuri was leaning on a pole outside and shook his head slightly when Madara met his eyes.

"What?" Madara asked with some irritation, walking back to their rooms.

"If they don't move to Konoha, Tobirama will never let it go," he warned.

Madara scoffed.

"They'll move. This was little more than an old man's vanity meeting, trying to show his own power." Madara shook his head. "The decision had been made before we arrived."

"Be that as it may, the Hokage won't be pleased you weren't friendlier," Yuri said. "I would expect Lord Hyuga will report your attitude."

"What do I care?" Madara asked disinterestedly.

"Nor will Sakura," Yuri said in a lighter tone.

Madara stopped.

"Perhaps not," he said. "But she'll be even unhappier if the Hyuga doesn't move. I wouldn't want to be the one to decide that and then have to deal with her wrath and persuasion."

"Suri tells me she can be very persuasive," Yuri said.

Madara chuckled.

"Indeed."

A somber mood fell over him and he looked up towards the moon.

"Have you ever felt like Suri was…" he trailed off, and brought his gaze forward and frowned.

"Madara? What's bothering you?" Yuri asked with concern.

"Nothing," Madara said after a moment.

If he was to confide in anyone, it would be Yuri. But he couldn't find the way to put it into words.

"It's the anniversary, isn't it?" Yuri asked quietly.

Madara nodded slowly, and then was surprised when he heard Yuri chuckle.

"Could you imagine what Izuna would say if he saw you fretting over her?"

Madara glowered.

"He'd never let you hear the end of it," Yuri continued. "Sakura isn't a child. It won't be easy, but she isn't alone. None of us are."

Madara glanced at him.

"Where is the young and foolish Yuri Uchiha I once knew?"

Yuri put a hand on Madara's shoulder.

"He married Matsuri, and had children," he said with a small smile. "They change a man. I'm sure one day you'll learn that too."

Madara watched as Yuri walked away and look back up at the room. A cool wind sent small shivers up his spine, and he had an odd feeling that Yuri was right.

* * *

Lady Sakura appeared in the doorway, her presence looming over Shouta and Hikari with barely disguised excitement. Shouta looked up from his books with a quizzical expression and she sauntered to him before thrusting a scroll at his face.

"A mission?" Hikari asked, recognising the scroll type.

Shouta took it gingerly, hiding his eager anticipation by slowed and calculative movements.

"Yes," Lady Sakura replied to Hikari. "I finally managed to convince Hashirama I needed to get out of the village, and this was important and safe enough."

She said safe like it was the worst thing in the world and rolled her eyes. Shouta had a feeling it was only because Lord Madara wasn't there to put up any resistance to the idea of her leaving. He unfurled the scroll as Hikari pouted in jealousy over not being selected for the mission as well.

"Someone has to stay and make sure Tobirama doesn't mess up anything," Lady Sakura joked, while Hikari grinned at the thought. "He's liable to start some crazy project until Madara returns and knocks some sense into him. He's as bad as Hashirama is, though he'll never admit it."

Shouta's brow furrowed as he read over the details of the mission. It wasn't particularly exciting, but he was definitely interested.

"Nanakusa Island?" He asked Lady Sakura.

She turned her attention back to him.

"Yes. It's uninhabited and there are certain plants and ingredients that only grow there. I want to bring back samples to try and cultivate them here, or at least to study the properties and produce our own variations," she explained.

Shouta felt a tingle of excitement at the prospect. Since the greenhouses had been built, he'd discovered that he had a deep fascination with flora that he'd never known about. The thought of cultivating a new species was exciting to him.

"And on the way there and back we'll be locating and marking on a map as many other places as we can where there are gatherings of medicinal plants growing naturally," she said. "It's important to know where we can find things in emergency situations."

Shouta nodded. He rolled the scroll and handed it back to her.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"Three hours," she replied.

Then her smile faded.

"We'll be heading out of the Land of Fire and into the Land of Hot Water. We need to be prepared for anything," she said seriously. "There are mercenaries there, but if we're lucky, we won't run into any hostiles. And we'll be coming close to the Land of Lightning, and we need to keep any interactions civil."

Shouta's jaw twitched. He knew there had been some tension between their nations, and clearly, Lady Sakura was more aware of what was happening than he was, but if she and the Hokage had deemed it safe enough he couldn't voice any opposition.

"Are we leaving behind anything that marks us as shinobi of Konoha?" He asked.

Lady Sakura shook her head.

"No. At the request of the Hokage, we are not to hide who we are or where we come from. If there are any problems, let me try and handle them first," she replied. "Go home, Shouta. We'll be gone for about two weeks, so pack appropriately. I'll ready our bags for sample collection with Hikari. Meet me at the front entrance to the village when it's time."

Shouta nodded. He closed up his books and neatly stacked them on his desk. He glanced at Hikari, who didn't see him and was talking with Lady Sakura, and then without another word, he left for home. An hour later, Shouta saw Hikari standing nervously on the main road out of the Uchiha compound towards the village. She had a pack in her arms and he frowned at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?" He asked when he reached her. "I was going to pick it up."

Immediately she flushed, clenching her jaw and Shouta's heart raced slightly.

"I was just trying to help you out," she mumbled.

He swallowed and let out a small sigh and smiled.

"Thank you," he said.

Her eyes shot up to meet his, and she also smiled before reeling off exactly what she packed and where it was and spoke so fast that Shouta could only listen and smile fondly. When she finally stopped talking and handed the bag over to him, she surprised him by suddenly throwing her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. Shouta froze. Rarely did people touch him, and it was strange to have it happen at all, let alone it be from Hikari, who had only slowly been talking to him again. His heart began to pound.

"Be safe," she whispered.

"It's not a hard mission," Shouta coughed. "Hika, you're hugging me really tightly."

Hikari jumped back.

"You called me Hika," she breathed.

Shouta felt his cheeks heat and tried to shrug.

"If you don't like it..." he trailed off.

A shy look crossed her face.

"I like it," she said quietly. "But, as I said, be safe and come back soon. Or you can't call me that again."

Shouta nodded.

"It's a promise."

* * *

Sakura rocked back and forth on her feet at the gates to the village. Her hands were looped around the straps of her backpack, and she knew she looked like an excited child, but she couldn't help it - she felt like one too. She'd been inside the village - consciously - for almost eleven months straight - except for the Nine-Tails incident - and she was beginning to feel stir-crazy. It had taken her a couple of days, but she managed to wear down Hashirama to let her out into the world. He didn't have any good reason or rebuttal to refuse her, and they both knew it. It was only reservations for keeping her 'safe' and Sakura was growing tired of feeling like she was being taken care of, and putting back the Uchiha clan meeting wasn't a bad thing either considering Madara was also out of the village, for the time being, so they couldn't hold it against her.

"Oh, Sakura, try to look like you might miss us a little while you're gone," Mito laughed lightly.

Sakura grinned at her.

"I'm just excited to breath some new air."

Tsumo gurgled in her arms and Sakura smiled at the little boy.

"Are you going to miss me, Tsumo?" She asked, poking his chubby cheek gently.

He smiled at her, his hands grabbed at the air toward her and Sakura reached out so he could grip her finger.

"You'll be having too much fun with Kagami and Sakiko to miss me," she cooed.

Mito smiled, and then looked back toward the village.

"Here they come," she said.

Sakura looked up and saw Hashirama, Tobirama, and Shouta walking together. Shouta was the same height as the other two, but he looked extremely uncomfortable under what seemed like Hashirama's forced and loud conversation and laughter. Mito sighed when she saw him.

"He's always so full of life," she said fondly.

Sakura agreed. She greeted the three of them with smiles.

"Ready to go, Shouta?" She asked.

He quickly moved to her side and away from the Hokage.

"Very," he murmured tiredly.

Sakura held back a small laugh.

"Sakura."

Hashirama's voice had an edge of seriousness. She looked at him expectantly.

"Once you leave the Land of Fire, be cautious. The era of warfare has not ended everywhere yet."

She nodded.

"I know."

"If you have any problems, activate this seal," Mito said, handing over a square sheet of paper. "It's linked to my father. He knows you will have it. The Uzumaki will be able to reach you by land or sea very quickly."

Sakura took the seal.

"Thank you," she said.

"And take these." Tobirama held out two kunai.

Sakura sighed.

"You guys, I appreciate the thought, but you're making it seem like we're about to leave on the most dangerous mission of all time."

Tobirama didn't smile and after a moment, Sakura took the kunai and gave one to Shouta.

"Send your chakra into the seal and I'll be there," he said.

"Thank you," Sakura muttered.

"Careful, Saki," Tobirama said quietly. "Don't let them know who you are if you can help it."

She shot him a playful little smile.

"Don't miss me too much, Tobi!"

He rolled his eyes and stepped back beside his brother and sister-in-law.

"As if. You're such a brat," he snorted.

Sakura could sense Shouta watching their exchange with shock.

"You're such a bad liar," Sakura teased.

"Lady Sakura, we should get going," Shouta said quietly.

She looked at him and nodded.

"You're right."

She packed away the seal paper and the kunai, and shouldered her pack, strapping it on tightly to her back.

"See you all soon."

"Be safe, Sakura," Mito called. "Enjoy yourself, Shouta."

They departed and crossed over the boundary of the village and Shouta let out a long sigh. Sakura glanced at him in some amusement.

"Lord Hokage is very energetic," he said to her.

"If you're tired after that, I would suggest avoiding him when he's drunk. It's a lot worse," she replied.


	29. 28: Mission

**Chapter 28: Mission**

Shouta and Sakura fell into a comfortable and quiet rhythm as they walked. Sakura was content to just enjoy the afternoon. The wind was cool, but not as crisp has it had been. Winter was passing quickly in the Land of Fire, giving way to spring. There was more warmth in the air and very faintly, scents of flora long hidden was returning. They travelled north-east, heading towards the north-eastern border of The Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water, making for the coastal towns closest to the island they were headed too. Night fell, and they made camp in a clearing in the woodlands. Sakura set some simple traps that would alert them to anyone coming close by, while Shouta lit the campfire and prepared some food for them.

"I didn't expect Lord Tobirama to seem so protective over you," Shouta said after they'd finished eating, a small smile and a slightly furrowed brow on his face.

"No?" Sakura asked.

She thought for a moment.

"I guess I didn't think he was like that when I first met him either," she said with a rueful expression.

"Hikari speaks highly of him, even while she complains about him," Shouta said, the hint of a smile on his face.

Sakura smiled.

"I'm looking forward to watching the two of you spar."

Shouta scoffed.

"It's not about the two of us," he answered with irritation. "It's Lord Madara and Lord Tobirama having a contest, we're just their pawns."

Sakura laughed.

"Even if that's true, they would never have chosen either of you if they didn't believe in your abilities."

Shouta twisted his lips.

"I agree," he said with some reluctance. "But it's still irritating."

They slept taking shifts to watch over the camp and set off in the morning with more haste, running at a decent, but not too hard pace, through the trees until they broke for lunch. Sakura quizzed Shouta on his medical knowledge as they went, giving him situations to hear how he would approach them, and helping him find more efficient methods. As they traveled, Sakura made sure to keep a mental picture of the land and people that they passed, trying to situate herself in the time more effectively. There were differences, some larger than others. Small villages that she saw in the distance that didn't exist in her time, changes in the land, roads not yet built. Sakura frowned as they went, feeling both angry and sad. Wars changed a lot. They reached the border just after noon on the third day. The Land of Hot Water wasn't a shinobi country in her time, but it was in these days.

"Let's be on the look out for shinobi," Sakura said as they passed the wooden post on the side of the road stating they were crossing the border. "But don't forget, we're just medics. We should be fine."

"Just medics," Shouta scoffed quietly.

Sakura gave him a grin.

"Yeah. It's not a lie, is it?"

"No," he responded. "It's not, technically."

Sakura hummed happily but kept a watch on the surrounding area as they walked. They were medics, technically or not. It wasn't her fault the rest of the worlds medics were lacking in a lot of the combat training during this era. It was a pity that neither of them was a sensor, however. Sakura's range wasn't as large as she wanted it to be, and Shouta was forbidden to activate his sharingan unless it was a life or death situation. They didn't need to announce his Uchiha identity in a land where the Uchiha were feared, resented and coveted.

After walking an hour within the borders of the Land of Hot Water, they both sensed the shinobi hiding in the trees around them. They walked a little slower, and three of the five hiding appeared in front of them. Sakura and Shouta stopped and she gave them a beaming smile, which they weren't expecting.

"Good afternoon," she greeted them. "We're on our way to Ine. Are we going the right way?" She asked.

The leader of the three paused and looked at her appraisingly. He noticed her shinobi clothes, and the headbands both she and Shouta wore. The other two remained quiet behind him, clearly, they took their cues and orders from him. Shouta stepped a little closer to Sakura.

"You're from that new village," the leader said after a moment. "Konohagakure."

He said the name like it was something that tasted bad in his mouth.

Sakura nodded, ignoring his tone.

"Yes, we are."

"What are you doing in our land?" He asked.

Sakura pulled out the scroll from its place in her obi.

"We're on a mission," she said.

The shinobi immediately became wary.

"We're medic-nin. We're off to Nanakusa Island to collect herbs and plants to develop medicine."

With suspicion in his eyes, he took the scroll she offered. Shouta shifted anxiously beside her, while Sakura stood still and appeared relaxed, but was taking in everything she saw. Hands on weapons, tense shoulders, strained eyes. The leader glanced from the scroll back up to Sakura and then to Shouta before passing the scroll back to them.

"We'll escort you to Ine," he said gruffly.

One of the men scoffed.

"That's not - "

Sakura cut Shouta off.

"Thank you," she said. "We'd appreciate it since we are strangers in your land just passing through."

The leader narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to get her measure.

"I'm Daichi," he said in a gruff voice. "This is Akira and Watashi."

Sakura greeted them all with nods. Shouta didn't move an inch at all.

"And you?" Daichi asked.

"I'm Sakura," she replied. "This is Shouta."

Daichi gave a stiff nod, and then turned slightly and murmured something to his comrades.

"Lady Sakura, why are we allowing this?" Shouta asked quietly.

"A show of good faith," Sakura replied, equally quiet.

Shouta looked dubious but gave a short shrug.

"Come," Daichi said in his gruff tone. "It's a long walk."

Sakura and Shouta exchanged another glance. The one called Akira walked on, and Sakura and Shouta fell into step behind him while Daichi followed them. Watashi disappeared into the trees. Sakura felt the back of her neck crawl, she didn't like having an unknown walking behind them.

"Something wrong?" Daichi asked as she looked back at him.

She smoothed her brow.

"No, of course not," she smiled.

Daichi snorted but didn't say anything else. The next two hours were quiet and tense. Sakura's sensed were strained toward Daichi, who silently followed them. Akira never looked back, which was good, since Shouta had activated his Sharingan until she hit his arm and made him stop it. During the walk, Sakura tried to break some of the tension by asking questions, but neither of the shinobi wanted to answer her with more than a single word. She gave up quickly. Shouta suddenly paused and Sakura looked at him in concern.

"Are you okay, Shouta?"

He was staring ahead, a look of awe on his face.

"I - I've never seen the sea before," he breathed.

Sakura turned her gaze to the vast expanse of blue water on the horizon and gave Shouta a small smile, tinged with sadness. She remembered feeling similar on her first mission to Wave, not that she had time to think about it too much back then.

"It's a little bigger than the Naka River," she said wistfully.

He gave a slow nod, his eye wider than she'd ever seen them before. She put a hand on his arm and glanced back at Daichi who was watching them with narrowed eyes.

"Come on," she said quietly, sorry she couldn't give him more time to take in the view. "We're almost there."

When they reached the edge of town, Daichi stopped them, questioning if they had a prearranged boat to take them to the island.

"No," Sakura replied. "We were planning to go to the docks and ask around."

Akira gave a slight snort indicating that he didn't believe them, and Daichi's ever-preset frown deepened.

"Thank you for brining us all this way," she said. "We'll be fine from here."

Daichi's eyebrow twitched.

"How could we allow two strangers to wander around without aid?" Akira drawled. "Who knows what might happen."

The tension between them rose.

"Indeed," Shouta grumbled. Sakura shot him a look. "We might run into trouble in a back alley, or fall in a ditch." He went on, ignoring her.

Sakura held in her sigh. Shouta was impatient and it was making Daichi and Akira suspicious of them. Before Shouta said anything more, she turned to Daichi.

"Well, I appreciate good hosts as much as the next person," she said pleasantly. "If it's not too much trouble, we'd appreciate any help you can give us on securing a vessel."

Daichi looked back to her from Shouta and nodded.

"Follow us. We'll take you to the docks."

Daichi and Akira led them through town to the docks. Daichi sent Akira off to find them a boat and stood with them, hand resting on his sword hilt.

"Medics, huh," Daichi murmured, looking at the two of them.

"What other reason could we have to go to Nanakusa Island?" Shouta replied dryly. "Even someone like you must know it's famed for its medicinal ingredients."

"Someone like me?" Daichi asked sharply, his hand tightening on the sword hilt.

"Shouta, apologise," Sakura said firmly. "That was unkind."

Shouta stared at her in disbelief, but Sakura leveled a look that threatened pain, oh so intense pain, until he buckled under the pressure and muttered and apology to Daichi. Daichi turned away with an ugly look on his face.

"You shinobi from the big countries always look down on people like me," he said. "You'll regret it."

Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, her facade of friendliness falling.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

Daichi turned to look down at her.

"Don't flatter yourself, pinky. If I was going to threaten someone it'd be someone a lot more intimidating than you."

Shouta burst out laughing before biting it back. Sakura smiled at Daichi.

"Let's hope you're right," she said, murder screaming at him from her eyes.

He turned away with a disgruntled expression as Akira came back and informed them of the fisherman who'd take them out in the morning. The Hot Water shinobi led them to an inn and took up residence in the dining area on the bottom floor. When Sakura and Shouta were in their room, finally alone, Shouta let out a long sigh of irritation.

"Shouta, I understand your frustration, but it's not worth letting it affect you this much," Sakura said with a sigh.

She turned and shut the window, and sealed closed for good measure. Shouta gave her a tired look.

"We're not here to cause any unnecessary conflict with people we have no cause to fight with," she said in a firmer voice. "The Hokage's orders are to try and foster good relations where we can. So if that means having an escort, so be it. Just be on guard."

"Sounds exhausting," Shouta muttered.

She gave a wry smile.

"Better exhausted than dead."

* * *

Sakura and Shouta reached the island without trouble. They were seen off by the two shinobi who promised with sly smiles to be waiting for their return in four days time. They spent the first two days gathering plants, herbs, and samples. They cataloged what was on the island, and everything was peaceful. Shouta spent a lot of his free time standing at the edge of the ocean, staring out and being amazed by it, and the pureness of that action tugged at Sakura. She couldn't remember the last time she felt something like that.

The mission had gone smoothly so far, despite the tense atmosphere between them and the Hot Water shinobi. Still, Sakura a sense of unease. It wasn't that she wanted things to go badly, but a lot of the missions she'd been on hadn't gone so well. The last time she'd been to the island was before the war, and they'd had a scuffle with some shinobi from a smaller country. But in this time, the island's resources were prolific and there was no one else around.

It was peaceful, and a nice change from the busy and bustle of the village. The air was cool and crisp, the wind bit at her skin, but she didn't mind because it smelled of sea and salt. She could only hear the trees and the waves. The quiet was nice, but it brought back the opportunity for her thoughts to linger on her own sadness. Death was strange. She had waves of intense sadness and longing for Itachi, and at other times she felt a kind of peace. Absent from her time-consuming work at the hospital, from Madara, she began to remember things she'd kept hidden away and when she slept she couldn't control her thoughts, and when she fell asleep, her dream was a nightmare.

* * *

 _She felt black hands wrapping around her neck, and her legs shook with weakness as her chakra drained. The Nine-Tails roared in the distance, and Madara fell unconscious behind Zetsu. She clawed at his hands squeezing her neck, but she couldn't get him off her._

 _"A foolish brat," Zetsu mocked._

 _Suddenly, he was stabbed through with a golden sword and she gasped painfully as he released her, falling away from him as Zetsu was sealed away and Itachi descended from his Susanoo as it dissipated in a fading red glow._

 _"Itachi," she coughed._

 _He smiled at her, that closed eye, tilted head kind of smile she loved._ _Then, with a blink, in a scene so familiar to her, he was gone with the swipe of a claw and Sakura screamed and cried out his name. Her anguish mixed with the rage of the Nine-Tails and whole world shook around her._

 _"Sakura."_

 _Someone called her name but she could barely hear it._

 _"Sakura!"_

 _She looked around and the world seemed to tilt._

 _"Lady Sakura!"_

* * *

She opened her eyes and saw Shouta looking at her with a concerned frown, his hand was on her shoulder.

"Lady Sakura, are you all right?" He asked.

"Sh-shouta," she said. She sniffed and realised she was crying. "Sorry."

He sat back.

"Why are you apologising?"

He sounded disapproving.

"You had a nightmare."

She clenched her jaw and sat up.

"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, wiping her eyes.

He shrugged.

"I wasn't asleep."

He moved back over to his bed in the tent. Through the darkness, she could feel him looking at her and she sighed lightly and laid back in her bed, pulling her blankets over her. She lay on her back and stared at the canvas sealing. She heard some shuffling and Shouta lay back as well.

"Was I talking?" She asked.

"Yes," he said after a moment.

He laid back as well.

"You called for Itachi."

She breathed deeply and a tear rolled from her eye down the side of her face.

"I haven't had a nightmare in a long time," she said quietly.

"Neither have I," he replied.

They were quiet for a little while. Sakura listened to the wind and the waves, and she drifted back into memories of the past, ones that she'd not thought about for a while. Ever since the day the academy opened, she'd been feeling a deepening sense of vulnerability. The quiet of the island was making her feel exposed.

"Lady Sakura." Shouta's voice was quiet and hesitant.

"Yes?"

There was a pause.

"I don't have any real family," he said, surprising her. "I stay with my mother's cousins, but they could care less about me. Only since becoming your student have they paid me much attention."

Sakura turned her head, but all she saw was darkness. It wasn't easy to see anything much under the cover of the tent. She stayed quiet and let him speak. He seemed to hesitate.

"I heard about you when you and Itachi first arrived. Sakura Haruno and Itachi Uchiha."

Sakura clenched her jaw for a moment.

"And I saw you both the night of the festival. The Uchiha is a strongly bonded clan. Lord Madara would never adopt a stranger into our clan."

Sakura swallowed, hearing both the question and statement in his voice.

"No," she said slowly. "He would not."

"Despite the discontent in the clan, the swift acceptance of Lord Madara's declaration that Itachi was an Uchiha by his brother, and Lady Matsuri…" Shouta trailed off.

"Shouta, is there something you want to ask me?" Sakura questioned.

The silence made her heart race with questions and anxieties. Shouta, who she knew had speculated in is private thoughts, was suspecting her of not being entirely honest, had never pushed or prodded at her. But he'd called her Haruno, and he was looking for some kind of confirmation of his thoughts about Itachi's true heritage. He let out a breath.

"Do you … trust me?" He asked, surprising Sakura.

It wasn't the question she was expecting.

"Yes, Shouta. I do trust you."

"Hn."

Shouta grunted in a way that sounded a little like relief and approval.

"I am content with my theories confirmed that there was more to you and Itachi than it seemed. I won't ask any more about it. Lady Sakura, I - " he swallowed. "Lady Sakura, I want you to know that I will follow you, even into the depths of an inferno."

"Shouta - "

"No." He cut her off. "This is not something you can deny or laugh away. I swear, no matter who you are or what your secrets are, you can depend on me. I won't let you down."

Sakura bit back tears at the sincerity and determination in his voice.

"Okay," she breathed. "Thank you, Shouta."

"Good night," he said gruffly, turning over.

Sakura smiled slightly into the darkness.

"Good night," she replied.

She closed her eyes again and drifted into restless dreams.

* * *

There was a different atmosphere between Sakura and Shouta during the following day. Some barrier that had been threatening to fall had crumbled after Shouta's declaration. Somehow Sakura felt like there was more softness between them and their student-teacher relationship. It was good, she decided. Both he and Hikari were too old to remain as just students to her, and she felt too young to take on that kind of a role forever. They were colleagues, friends, and she knew that their graduation from her constant supervision was less than a year away. As much as she valued their loyalty, she wanted them to forge their own paths.

Throughout the day, Sakura spent time imparting her knowledge of medicinal herbs to Shouta. He soaked in the knowledge, questioned her about different uses, different mixtures and she felt secure knowing he was going to be someone who continued to push boundaries in the field. While Hikari entered the combat forces as a shinobi with medic training, Shouta would remain as a medic with combat training, swinging in and out of the combat teams when necessary. She felt a surge of pride thinking about what they could be capable of, as well as a sliver of worry about them. The day passed pleasantly, and by sun down they were finished and packing everything ready for departure in the morning. They ate and spoke quietly about the affairs of the village. Shouta related stories about Shikata to Sakura.

"I'm glad you two get along," she commented.

Shouta shrugged.

"He's easy to understand."

Sakura chuckled.

"Maybe for you. The two of you are probably just well-matched."

"It's likely," Shouta replied. "Hikari can be too boisterous for him at times."

"And for you?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am used to her," he said flippantly.

She didn't miss the way he looked away slightly embarrassed. She didn't press him further about it, but she smiled to herself, wishing she had Ino to talk to about love and dreams and reminisce about the days they dreamed of nothing more than getting Sasuke to look at them. She missed the innocence. That night, Sakura dreamed again of Itachi dying before her eyes but was shocked awake at seeing Madara ripped away from her, thrown into a darkness she couldn't find her way through. She put her face in her hands and cried softly, wondering when she'd be free of her horrible dreams, and wishing desperately for the warm and comforting embrace that Madara gave her.

* * *

Shouta listened to the quiet sobbing of Sakura as he pretended to sleep with mixed emotion. He felt sorrow for her, and uncertainty of what to do. She cried out in her sleep, cries of anguish for the man called Itachi, and then once more for Lord Madara. He clenched his jaw but made certain not to betray that he was awake. Shouta didn't know what being in love was really like. He felt for Hikari, more than he wanted, but that wasn't the same as sharing a life with her like Sakura seemed to have experienced. He had heard that the way Itachi died was horrible; before Sakura's own eyes, and that she hadn't been able to save him. Lady Sakura, the most amazing medic he'd ever witnessed, unable to save the one she loved. He couldn't imagine the way he'd react if he'd witnessed the same thing, but he guessed nightmares would be standard. It only reinforced his belief that he didn't need to fall in love. He would just have to forget about his feelings for Hikari, and live the way he always had been; keeping a firm and unbreakable wall between him and the world. He didn't want to end up hurting like Lady Sakura, not now, not ever.

* * *

Shouta sighed in disgust.

"It stinks," he muttered. "And those two are back."

Sakura leaned thanked the fisherman for taking them and paid him before she turned to see where Shouta was looking. He was right, it smelt of rank fish and seaweed, and Daichi and Akira were standing at the end of the dock. Akira lifted his hand and waved once, and Sakura could feel the mocking of the action from thirty feet away. She let out a huff of annoyance. She hadn't slept well, and couldn't be bothered dealing with them when all she wanted was to get back home.

"Come on," she murmured. "Let's just get this over with."

She jostled her pack into a more comfortable position on her back and walked up to the ninja waiting for them. There were no smiles on her face this time, and the pair noticed it.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Akira mocked.

He looked to Shouta.

"Didn't satisfy your lady well enough, kid?"

Shouta bristled and Sakura felt anger run trough her veins.

"That's enough, Akira," Daichi said with a glare.

Akira backed off with an indifferent shrug and a leering wink at Sakura.

"We'll be out of your lands by sun down," Sakura said to Daichi. "If you want to delay us, I promise you it will end badly."

Daichi's eyebrow twitched.

"You threatening us, girl?" Akira laughed.

Sakura squared a level gaze at Akira.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I am."

The silence that fell between them all was heavy, and Sakura thought that one wrong word would result in a fight. With their full packs, she didn't want to risk that. Destroying the samples was not an option. Next time they went to the island, they'd be traveling via the Uzumaki, she decided instantly. Akira's eyes were narrowed dangerously at her, and his hands were tight around his sword. Daichi and Shouta were having their own stand off, and Sakura wondered if she should just summon Tobirama to deal with this quicker than she could, but then again, he'd be likely to beat her up for doing something like that too. Shouta sighed heavily.

"This is pointless," he said with irritation. "All we want is to go back to Konoha. Are you planning on keeping us here?"

"Keeping, killing, what's the difference?" Akira shrugged menacingly.

This time, Sakura gave her most poisonous smile.

"That's not a good idea, Akira," she said, singing his name mockingly. "You don't know who I am, do you?"

Daichi turned to her, glancing down at her. She saw his mind turning, but there was no recognition.

"Who are you?" He asked, curiosity and caution in his voice.

"Lady Sakura Nara," Sakura replied. "Head Medic of Konohagakure. If we don't return, the Nara, Senju, and Uchiha will descend on his country, and you will not survive."

She bared her teeth slightly in anger.

"So don't presume that because we're medics we're unprotected."

There was a moment of silence before a smile spread over Daichi's face and he laughed. Shouta and Sakura looked at each other in confusion and even Akira was surprised by his friend's actions.

"Is something funny?" Shouta questioned him.

"You Land of Fire shinobi are so arrogant."

His laughter died and his eyes sharpened dangerously at Sakura, who immediately tensed.

"You think that one little shinobi can't be replaced? That's the nature of our world, war, and more war."

"It doesn't have to be that way, and in our country, that way of life is over," Sakura responded instantly.

Daichi scoffed.

"Uchiha. Senju. Two clans with a history of tyranny over the weak and bad blood between them so deep they'll be wading through it forever."

Sakura and Shouta bristled at his words.

"They made a little girl like you Head Medic? Desperate times, I guess."

Sakura had heard enough. Damn the consequences. She didn't care about their insults towards her, she cared they insulted her friends, her village, her land. Hashirama and Madara and all the work they'd done. Sakura's hand curled into a fist, and Shouta took a small step back.

"Oh, looks like you made her mad," Akira laughed.

Sakura flashed her eyes to him, and then with a speed, he couldn't stop, she punched him. Her fist colliding powerfully with his gut, sending him flying backward in a rush of air. Daichi drew his sword and Sakura caught it in her hand around the blade, snapping it with the force of her grip. Pain shot through her hand as the blade sliced her and parts of it broke off in her palm and blood dripped down her hand. Daichi looked at her with some kind of horror as she opened her hand, the pieces of his blade fell to the ground mixed with blood, and her hand glowed green briefly as her wounds healed quickly before their eyes.

"Something else to say?" She asked him.

Daichi sneered at her.

"You'll regret this, Nara."

Sakura smiled, her heart fluttering lightly at the sound of her new family name being used.

"I don't think so. You should get your friend to a medic before he suffers too much internal damage," she said. "I hope there's a good one around here. If not, you're welcome to travel to Konoha. We don't discriminate against our patients."

Daichi gave them both one last look before he ran off to Akira. Sakura let out a little sigh.

"Feeling better?" Shouta asked her with a little amusement.

"No," Sakura replied, wincing at the realization of what her actions meant. "Hashirama's going to kill me, and so's Shikaru."

* * *

Sakura and Shouta were followed at a distance by several unknown shinobi until they reached the border. An intimidation tactic, Sakura surmised, or an assurance that they wouldn't make any detours. Four days later, Sakura and Shouta returned to Konohagakure, their mission complete. They had mapped several locations of wild plants on their way back to Konoha. They checked in at the gate with the guards and headed straight to the hospital to drop off what they'd brought back in Sakura's office.

Hikari greeted them both with hugs, and Sakura saw with some concern the way that Shouta flinched away from her, but Hikari seemed not to notice it. The pained expression he wore for just a second before he wiped his face free from emotion made Sakura feel uneasy. Finally freed from their heavy packs, the pair headed to Hokage Tower to report to the Hokage. They took a leisurely walk through the center of the village, and Sakura was glad to be surrounded by the noise again.

"Ah, Sakura!"

Sakura turned at the sound of her name being called and waved happily when she saw it was Asami.

"You're back," Asami said with a smile. "How was the mission?"

"Successful," she replied. "How are you doing?"

Her smile faltered.

"I've been well," she responded. "What about you?" She asked, peering at Sakura.

Sakura gave her a wry smile.

"The same, I think."

"On that day," Asami said, reaching out to grip Sakura's hand. "On the day, will you meet me before?"

Sakura squeezed her hand.

"Okay," she said. "Let's talk tomorrow."

Asami nodded to her and then gave Shouta a small smile before she let them both go. Sakura walked quietly the rest of the way to Hokage Tower, Shouta fell in step equally quiet beside her. They were greeted in the lobby of the Tower by Tobirama, who frowned when he saw Sakura's face. He didn't ask any questions and only relayed that Hashirama was waiting for them.

"Are you all right?" Shouta asked her quietly.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I'm fine."

But she was beginning to feel like maybe she wasn't. The meeting with Hashirama was short. He disapproved of her actions towards the shinobi and demanded a full report of the mission on his desk by the morning. He ordered them to go home and rest until then, which Sakura was happy to do. She and Shouta parted ways at the doorway to Hokage Tower, and Sakura let out a big sigh. From the corner of her eye, she saw an unmistakeable mass of black hair, and suddenly panicked and flickered away from him. At the doorstep to her home, Sakura frowned, clutching at her chest, wondering what on earth she'd just done.

* * *

Madara blinked, and then she was gone.

"How odd," Shikaru murmured, staring at the place Sakura had been standing.

"Indeed," Sasuke said, glancing at Madara.

Madara frowned, questioning whether he should go after her or not. The panicked look on her face was confusing. He hadn't seen her in weeks, and a flash of doubt ran through him. Had she… gone off him while she'd been away?

"I thought Lady Sakura was on a mission," Sasuke said.

"She was," Madara replied. "I would assume she just returned."

She had definitely seen him. His frown deepened.

"Well."

Shikaru put his hand on Madara's shoulder, and Madara resisted the urge to scowl at him.

"Let's continue. Sakura is likely tired and has gone home. We can see her later."

"You might, I doubt I will," Sasuke laughed cheerfully. "Although Hiruzen has been asking about her. He thinks she's interesting."

"Really?" Shikaru asked conversationally. "Sakura's a big hit with the kids around the village."

Sasuke nodded, and Madara followed them into the tower, distracted by thoughts of Sakura.

"Even Yori's son is obsessed with her," Sasuke commented. "He keeps running into my office and asking when she's going to come to teach at the academy."

"Probably not for a while," Shikaru said. "I believe she'll be a little… distracted for the next few weeks."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because it's the anniversary of the death of Itachi and my brother next week," Madara replied. "Time has passed far quicker for us than her."

"Ah," Sasuke said solemnly. "I hadn't realised it was so soon. Will there be some kind of service for the village?"

"No," Madara said firmly. "But those who wish to pay their respects may do so. The Uchiha will welcome them to our land that day."

Shikaru and Sasuke shared a glance and they all continued on their way, while Madara thought that perhaps Sakura's reaction had something to do with the anniversary. An overwhelming need to see her gripped him. He paused, and Shikaru met his eyes.

"The meeting's not that important," he said. "I'll fill you in. See that my daughter is okay."

Madara nodded gratefully, glad that the perceptive old man wasn't in a teasing mood.

"I wish I could say 'young love' but we're the same age," Sasuke said with a soft smirk.

Madara rolled his eyes.

"Don't forget to push Tobirama for the funding, and make sure he doesn't try and adjust the plans."

"We know," Shikaru said, waving him off dismissively.

"Give Sakura my love," Sasuke sang to him.

Madara looked back at him in disgust and Sasuke grinned.

* * *

Sakura sunk deep into her bath, breathing deeply in the scents of the flowers and oils in the water, and letting herself feel comfort by the heat of the water. Guilt surged through her as she thought about how she'd reacted when saw Madara after weeks apart. With a clearer head, she thought it had more to do with the nightmares she'd been having, and Asami's comments bringing her into a low spirited state. Itachi had been on her mind almost constantly to the near exclusion of Madara, and she felt guilty about it. Seeing Asami had forced her to realise that she'd barely thought about Izuna either.

Sakura blew bubbles in the water, barely reacting when she felt the seals deactivate in her home. There were only two people who could do that, and she was sure it was Madara who'd let himself in, not Shikata. She kept her eyes on the door, her heartbeat rising as she listened to the purposefully heavier than normal footsteps through her home as he looked for her. There was a soft knock at the door before it opened, and Madara stood there. Sakura averted her eyes, keeping her mouth under the water and breathing through her nose.

"Welcome home," Madara said softly, making no move to enter the room.

Sakura peeked over at him. He gave a sigh.

"This isn't exactly the reunion I was expecting after weeks apart."

Sakura sunk deeper into the water, her eyes stinging slightly with unshed tears. She could feel Madara's eyes boring into her.

"If you don't want to talk, that's fine," he said softly. "We won't talk."

He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, before slipping his hands down to his waist and undoing his obi. Sakura's eyes widened slightly in surprise before she blushed and looked away again. Madara undressed slowly until he stood before the bath completely naked and his hair tied up. She shifted slightly to make room for him and he lowered himself inside, sitting across from her. He let out a sigh of contentment at the temperature of the water.

"Come here," he said quietly.

Sakura hesitated a moment before she turned in a tight circle and had her back facing him. She felt his arms reach around her and pulled her back against him gently. Wrapped in his embrace, Sakura felt some of her anxiety assuage. She squeezed her eyes shut a moment.

"My Sakura," Madara whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her and sending goosebumps down her entire body. "My dearest Sakura, won't you tell me what's bothering you?"

She shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered, her voice cracking. "I can't."

He was the one person she couldn't burden with her thoughts. Not these ones. He shifted behind her and hugged her more tightly to him.

"Sakura, I am under no illusions. I know that I share your heart with another," Madara said. Sakura froze. "Do not be afraid to tell me things that are hard to hear," he whispered.

Sakura clenched her jaw.

"What are you?" She muttered, sniffing a little. "A Yamanaka in disguise?"

She felt and heard his chuckle. Sakura relaxed a little, leaning into him. There was nothing she could hide from Madara, he knew her too well. She closed her eyes.

"I think I've been too happy, and now I'm being reminded that I have no right to be," she whispered lowly. "All I think about is myself."

Madara's grip loosened slightly, and Sakura felt a rush of cool water where his warmth had been and cringed.

"Sakura, you're a fool."

Sakura twitched in surprised before she let out a low, cheerless laugh.

"I suppose I am," she said flatly.

Madara let out a heavy sigh.

"You are irritating me."

She frowned deeply, leaned away from him and turned to stare at him.

"What?"

Madara matched her stare.

"You need to stop pitying yourself and think clearly. Too often you allow your mind to become muddled with incoherent and vague thoughts and it makes you overthink."

Sakura felt a rush of reactive anger and clenched her fists in the water. Madara noticed.

"Fight me, if that's what you want," he said, almost challenging her. "Get whatever it is inside you out."

Sakura clenched her jaw and looked away.

"Get out of my bath," she said quietly. "And my house."

"I'll get out of your bath," Madara said. "But I won't leave this house unless you force me."

Sakura trembled with outrage as Madara calmly and slowly stood naked outside her bathtub and stared at her. Slowly she stood and tried to reach for her robe, but Madara took it and dropped it on the floor. She stared at it for a moment. Was he really trying to make her fight? Water dripped from both their bodies onto the floor. He folded his arms over his chest and shifted so he stood directly in front of the door so she couldn't leave without forcing him to move. If that was what he wanted, that was what he was going to get. Sakura flexed her fingers and lashed out. Madara caught her fist in his hand, his sharingan active, but he was forced back until his back was to the wall.

"You almost broke my hand," he said with a strange smile.

Sakura glared.

"Get out," she said with a wavering voice.

"No," he replied.

Sakura grit her teeth. She could hardly believe that they were standing naked and dripping wet in her bathroom and fighting. She might have laughed if she wasn't furious. She pulled back her fist and aimed a punch directly to his chin. Instead of trying to step out and away from the wall, Madara merely leaned his head to the side as he stepped into her space, wrapped a hand around her slick back and caught her wrist in his hand.

"Let me go."

She tugged her hand, but he refused to let her go.

"I will use my chakra if you don't let me go," she warned him.

But her heart was beginning to pound at the feeling of their bodies pressed together and the growing hardness she could feel. Madara leaned his head down to her ear.

"No," he breathed. "Use it. Do whatever you want."

She couldn't move and shivered when she felt his teeth nip at her ear.

"But know that I'm still going to have my way with you even if all my bones are broken."

Sakura ripped her hand from his grip, but as soon as she did, he spun the both of them around, switching their positions, so that Sakura's back was pressed against the wall and he loomed over her, pressing into her and trapping her with his seductive eyes.

"I hate you," she breathed.

He smirked, his hands gripped her hips tight enough to leave a bruise before he leaned back and roughly spun her around so that her back was to him and her front was pressed to the wall. He moved his hands up her body and cupped her breasts, massaging and fondling them hard. She gasped at his touch.

"Too short," he muttered.

Sakura frowned momentarily until Madara's hand gripped her hips and lifted her.

"Wrap your legs around me and get your feet behind my knees," he ordered gruffly.

Sakura did. It was a little uncomfortable and unorthodox, but the pleasure of his hands on her breasts, squeezing and flicking her nipples made her quickly forget it. Madara rubbed his hard cock against her ass, and slipped in between her cheeks, moving her up and down with his hand on her hips. In a moment of instinct, Sakura sent the chakra to her fingers and made holes in the wall in front of her to grip better and Madara chuckled a little. Sakura felt the pressure build within her quicker than she realised it would.

"Madara, please," she pleaded lowly.

She turned her head to look at his flushed face. Their eyes met and Madara lifted her hips, holding her with one arm as he guided himself to her opening. Sakura strained her neck to keep eye contact as he slowly lowered her and entered her. Both of them gasping as he did. Madara let out a guttural growl and thrusted into her, pushing and pulling her hips to him.

"Arch your back," he demanded.

Sakura did and felt the pleasure intensify to the point where she came only a few moments later. But Madara didn't stop. She gripped the wall tighter as his hand snaked around her front and he rubbed her as he thrust. She cried out in pleasure.

"Again, Sakura," Madara growled. "Come for me again."

She did. Her legs ached but she kept them tight around him until he suddenly picked her up and she understood. Without her feet touching the ground, together they turned her skilfully until she was wrapped around him again and he entered her while his mouth attacked her breasts, sucking and biting with fervor and needs and desire that made her want to scream.

"I missed you," he breathed into her neck.

Sakura pulled his head back by his ear and crashed their lips together. Madara groaned into her mouth and they panted as they moved together, and moments later, Sakura for a third time, came a few seconds before Madara did. Sakura hugged him tightly with her arms and legs, her heart pounding, as he leaned against the wall with one hand and hugged her against him with the other, his head buried in the curve of her neck and their bodies trembling together with orgasm.

"I missed you too," Sakura whispered, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Sakura," Madara said in a strained voice. "I can't breathe."

"Oops!"

Sakura loosened her grip and pulled her head back to look at him. They smiled small smiles together until hers dropped and she looked at him with some sadness.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He gave her a gentle kiss.

"You don't have to apologise, Sakura," he said. "It's as I said, I know you will always love him. But don't forget what we have, and what we can be now," he whispered. "I love you, Sakura, so deeply I feel an inferno burning inside me."

Sakura felt a tear leak from her eye and she leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too," she breathed.

They stayed like that for a few seconds longer until Madara looked back behind him and then at her.

"How about another bath?" He asked.

Sakura smiled, nodded and let him carry her there.

"I'm still a little mad at you," she said, pouting slightly.

He chuckled.

"Let's talk about that later. For now," he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Let's just enjoy this moment."


	30. 29: Anniversary

**Chapter 29: Anniversary**

Sakura listened to the rustle of trees outside her open window, and the owls hooting softly in the forest. Faintly she heard the rustle of deer as they moved over the undergrowth, and felt the cool wind brush against her cheek. She couldn't sleep. She didn't want to. Madara wasn't there, he had been attending to clan duties for the afternoon, and so Sakura had come home after her work at the hospital had finished. She'd declined dinner with Shikaru and Shikata, and just had a bath before getting into her bed and wrapping herself in the covers.

It was foolish, she knew, to let herself sink into the sadness. She wanted Ino, and TenTen and Hinata to talk and distract and comfort and laugh. She wanted to lay under the stars with Shisui and listen to him make-up constellations and laugh as he teased and told secrets and made her forget her worries. She wanted to watch Naruto laugh, and Choji eat, and Shikamaru sigh but secretly smile at the antics of his friends. She wanted to see Kiba and Akamaru play and watch Neji watch over Hinata and Hanabi. She wanted to see Sasuke smiling again, and she wanted Itachi to be with her and poke her forehead.

Sakura squeezed her eyes tight and turned her face into her pillow, clutching the blanket tightly to her and hugging herself. She sat up quickly when she heard a knock at the door. With a frown, she slowly got out of bed and walked through the house to the front door, before sighing and smiling when she saw who it was.

"Kuku!" Kagami bubbled happily.

Matsuri smiled empathetically at her. Sakiko was resting on her shoulder, looking sleepily at Sakura and blinking tiredly. Kagami reached up to Sakura's fingertips and she reached down so he could hold her hand.

"Hello Kagami," she said to him.

"Mama say we sleep here t'gether!" Kagami said happily.

"Does she?" Sakura murmured, smiling a little at him and then looking at Matsuri questioningly.

"Yes, she does," Matsuri said firmly. "Deal with it, Kuku," she winked.

Sakura laughed softly, gratitude welling up in her eyes and spilling over. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, and crouched down to be eye-level with Kagami.

"Kuku are you sad?" Kagami asked her.

"A little. But I'm happy you're here," she said, wrapping him in a big hug.

Kagami held her tightly and she lifted him up.

"We have to be shhh," he whispered to her. "Kiko is sleep."

"Oh, really?" Sakura replied. "I guess I can't tickle you then."

Kagami giggled behind his hand and Matsuri came into the house with Sakiko, and she gave Sakura a little hug.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered to her.

"Of course, Sakura," she whispered.

She pulled back and smiled.

"Yuri's helping Madara and we were home alone, weren't we Kagami?"

Kagami nodded and then yawned, snuggling into Sakura's neck.

"Sleepy," he mumbled.

Matsuri smiled affectionately at him. They carried the children into the bedroom and all four of them snuggled into Sakura's bed, with Sakura and Matsuri acting as barriers on the edges. Within half an hour, both Sakiko and Kagami were sleeping soundly, with Kagami still clutching Sakura's shirt in his sleep.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Matsuri whispered.

"I'm meeting Asami at the flower shop," Sakura murmured in reply. "We're going to go together."

"That's good," Matsuri replied. "But that's not what I meant."

Sakura sighed lightly.

"I don't know, what am I supposed to feel? How am I supposed to get ready?"

Her voice was a little clipped. Matsuri was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know," she said after a moment. "I'm just worried about you."

"Sorry," Sakura mumbled. "I know. What about you? And Yuri?"

"Well. It's easier this year, I think, as bad as that sounds," she responded, her voice holding a note of sorrow. "But I think if he could see us, he'd laugh and tell us to stop being so upset. Izuna was proud of his position, but he never wanted to be fawned over."

Sakura smiled a little, remembering Izuna's laughter.

"He and Yuri were so funny together," Matsuri continued, her voice soft with fondness. "They'd play pranks on Madara all the time, and of course they'd blame it all on me."

She laughed and Sakura grinned, imagining Yuri and Izuna's conspiratorial planning and laughs and Madara's irritation at them all. Matsuri told more stories about Izuna when he was young, and then she asked about Itachi.

"Itachi's childhood was difficult," Sakura said after a moments thought. "There was a lot of turmoil, but, he was never very vocal about it, but he loved to spend time with his brother when he could, and he never said no to dango."

"He always seemed serious," Matsuri said.

Sakura laughed lightly, and a little sadly.

"He was, but, there was so much more to him."

They were quiet for a little while again.

"It's not really good-bye though, is it?" Matsuri said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura frowned.

"One day he'll be born again, won't he?" Matsuri whispered. "Maybe when you're old you'll meet him again."

Sakura blinked and then a slow, small smile spread across her face.

"I hope so," she whispered.

Until they were too tired to stay awake, they whispered quietly over the heads of the sleeping kids, telling stories and reminiscing. For the first time in a week, Sakura fell asleep without dreams and woke the next morning feeling like a weight had been lifted off her.

* * *

Yuri collected his family from Sakura's home in the morning, and Sakura watched them leave with a wave to Kagami and Sakiko, who were looking back at her over their parent's shoulders. Kagami waved back and smiled brightly at her and she felt a surge of fondness for the small Uchiha family that was as close to her as anyone had ever been. She went back inside and prepared for the day. Slowly, she combed her hair. It was long, and she frowned, suddenly hating it with an intensity that surprised her. Without thinking, she opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of scissors and cut it off.

Pink hair fell to the ground, and she took a breath and looked at the jagged cut in the mirror. She grimaced and then took to her hair with the scissors again, cutting shorter and more even. With every snip of the scissors, Sakura felt a little lighter, ]and Sakura's hair was once again short and neat above her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering at the changes a year had made to her.

She looked older. Not very noticeable, but she definitely wasn't seventeen anymore. She was almost twenty. Her hair wasn't parted in the middle like it was when she first came to this era, now it was to the side with a fringe and a softness it didn't have before. She took the scissors to it, to shorten it a little at the front. When she was done, she closed her eyes a moment and ran her hands through her hair. She didn't look in the mirror again until she slipped her headband on. When she did, she jolted when she saw what she looked like.

Sakura Nara. Sakura Haruno. Lady Sakura. She'd been a little lost in all of it. Sakura took a deep breath.

"How funny. It was just a haircut," Sakura murmured quietly, peering at herself. "And now I feel like myself again."

Sakura had been trying to shake the past and look to the future for so long, she hadn't realised she'd been losing little pieces of her inner self through the year. In her mind, seeing herself with short hair again, she was reminded of her own identity. She pulled her headband off and brushed her fingers through her hair again and made it neat before she went and got dressed in her usual outfit of a dark pink qiapo over slim blank pants and heeled sandals, and made a plan in her head for the day.

* * *

Sakura met Asami on the main road of the village on the way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She was dressed in a simple outfit of cream kimono and a rich red hakama, traditional of the Senju.

"Good morning, Saku - Oh! You've cut your hair," Asami said, a little startled.

Sakura laughed a little embarrassed and shrugged.

"Yeah, just - needed the change, I guess."

"You look great," Asami grinned.

Sakura linked her arm through Asami's and silently thanked her for the friendship they'd built up.

"I'm glad to be doing this with you," Sakura said to her.

Asami gave her an empathetic smile.

"As am I," she replied. "Are you - is it odd?" She asked, frowning a little. "That you've been awake for a year? Did you know the time passed?"

Sakura's step faltered slightly as she was caught off-guard by the question.

"No one has ever asked me that before," she said with a thoughtful frown. "I think… sometimes I feel like there are things I can almost remember. It's kind of hard to describe."

Asami hummed in thought.

"Like a dream that you forget when you wake up."

"Something like that," Sakura smiled.

"You're here now, and I am glad of it, even though our hearts are hurting today," Asami said.

Sakura didn't respond with words, she simply squeezed Asami's arm a little tighter and they continued the short way to the flower shop in companionable silence. True to form, Reina Yamanaka had already prepared two bouquets for Sakura and Asami that were waiting on the counter when the girls walked in. White flowers, pure and simple, tied together with black ribbons.

"Free of charge," Reina said with a kind smile to them.

"No, Reina, please - "

Sakura tried to deny her, but Reina held up her hand to stop her and shook her head.

"Today you honour heroes of our village and men who were close to your hearts. How could I accept money for that?"

Sakura and Asami exchanged glances and nodded slowly and reluctantly. Sakura didn't know how to argue with Reina, even if she wanted too.

"Thank you, Reina," Sakura murmured in response.

"Your hair looks nice, Sakura," Reina said with another kind smile. "You look more like yourself."

Sakura felt her cheeks warm a little at the comment, though she felt that same unease around Reina like the woman could see right through her. She mumbled her thanks again. Asami and Sakura left the shop together, walking quietly through Konoha towards the Uchiha district and the shrine by the river. They spoke little, but the silence was comforting as was the presence of someone else there.

When Sakura and Asami arrived at the road to the shrine, they weren't greeted verbally but with simple nods and looks from the members of the Uchiha clan that were gathered to offer their prayers for the departed and meet with the others who came and went. The Naka Shrine was not usually a place where outsiders entered, but Sakura and Asami were exceptions to the unspoken rule, as given permission by Madara for their lost loves. Itachi and Izuna were the last two Uchiha buried at the shrine. The cemetery for all of Konoha had been constructed soon after their funerals.

From the corner of her eye, Sakura saw movement beside the shrine and saw Shouta standing in the shadows of the trees all alone. She was glad he was there, but concerned at his isolation from the others in his clan, though she did know he was somewhat of an outcast among them. Just as Asami and Sakura were going to step off the stone path to the shrine and onto the grass to the graveyard, Asami unhooked her arm from Sakura's and gripped her hand, stopping them both, much to Sakura's confusion.

"Are you okay, Sakura?" She asked. "You're crying."

Sakura looked at her in surprise and touched at her cheeks. They came away wet.

"Oh," Sakura breathed.

Asami squeezed her hand and then let it go. They walked to the graves. Sakura suddenly felt uncomfortable with the gazes of the Uchiha who were milling around the shrine, paying their own respects, but clearly watching her. It was common knowledge that she'd be meeting with their elders in a few days time, there was a hideous amount of gossip about it. Sakura turned her attention away from the Uchiha and stood with Asami before Izuna's grave. Asami clutched the flowers to her chest a moment before she lowered the flowers to his grave and let them rest there, white against grey stone. She knelt, reaching out with her fingertips to brush across his name. Sakura turned her head and stepped back, giving her a moment of privacy. When she was done, Asami stood and turned to smile at Sakura, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

"You know, Izuna once told me that if you and Itachi hadn't arrived at the battle that day, he probably would have died. So thank you for saving him, and letting me meet him, Sakura."

She turned back to the graves.

"And you too, Itachi."

Sakura gave her a shaking smile before she plucked a flower from her bouquet and laid it beside Asami's, for Izuna.

"Thank you for being my friend," Sakura whispered. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She remembered Matsuri's comments the night before, about how Izuna would have been annoyed at all the tears and sadness, and so she smiled at his name, though her lips trembled slightly. A moment later, Sakura stepped across to Itachi's grave. She stood and looked down at it, her tears now flowing freely. She lowered herself to her knees, and placed the flowers at his grave, and lowered her head, covering her eyes with one hand and breathing as deeply as she could. It took a moment for her to compose herself, but she did. She wiped her eyes then looked up, staring at his name.

"I'll make you proud, Itachi. I'll live, and love, and honour your life and sacrifice," she resolved, quietly but firmly.

She stood back up and tucked some of her hair back that had blown across her face away. She released a breath she'd been holding, and let it float away in the wind.

"Sakura."

Asami's voice was quiet. She turned to Asami and saw that she was looking back at the path, where Matsuri, Yuri and their children were standing and looking at them. Matsuri nodded to her, and Sakura nodded back. Her eyes drifted over to the tree where Shouta was standing, and she told Asami she'd join them later. Their time at the graves came to an end, and Asami joined Matsuri while Sakura walked over to Shouta. He was leaning against the trunk of a broad tree, arms folded over his chest, wearing a high-necked black long-sleeved shirt and black pants. Very Uchiha. She gave him a half-smile.

"Why are you hiding?" She asked.

He glanced at her before looking away.

"I'm not. I just - " he sighed. "I don't care for the eyes of the clan on me while I pay my respects to Izuna-sensei."

Sakura nodded with some understanding and leaned against the trunk of the tree beside him.

"You cut your hair," Shouta observed.

Sakura hummed in acknowledgment.

Shouta didn't say anything more, and Sakura was no longer in a mood to talk. They stood together in comfortable silence before Shouta suddenly looked back over at the path. Sakura's eyes followed his gaze, and there was a rise in the murmurs of the crowd. Madara had come, with the Senju in tow. Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito and little Tsumo. Sakura stood still, suddenly uncertain of what she should do. She watched as the Hokage, in full garb, paid his respects first by laying a hand on the ground and creating a bloom of his own across the grass, beautifying the area. She was sure the little spark of jealousy she felt in that moment was justified. Mito and Tsumo then came to stand beside him, and Hashirama removed his hat and closed his eyes, silent for a moment before he stepped back and allowed Tobirama to come forward.

There was a sudden tense atmosphere in the air, and Sakura realised that it was because Tobirama and Izuna had been the fiercest of enemies and rivals. She was sure that the Uchiha who watched had mixed feelings about his presence, yet no one made a move to stop Tobirama saying a quick and silent prayer over the graves, even lingering a little longer before Izuna. Sakura imagined that Tobirama lamented that Izuna was stripped of his chance to see the village, and perhaps deprived Tobirama of a rivalry that might have formed a strong bond over time like his brother and Madara. Or not. Sakura didn't really know what Tobirama was feeling in that moment, his face betrayed nothing she could decipher. Madara, to her surprise, did not approach the graves. He stood and waited, talking quietly with the people of his clan as they came and went.

"You won't go to him?" Shouta asked her quietly.

Sakura glanced at Madara for a moment and then shook her head.

"Somehow it doesn't seem right."

Shouta frowned, clearly not understanding.

"Will you tell him something for me?" Sakura asked, looking back at Shouta. "That I've gone to the house in the woods?"

Shouta nodded.

"You don't want to go back with your friend?" He asked.

Sakura looked back at Asami, who now stood with Mito.

"No. She'll be okay, and I'll see her later."

Shouta peered at her under hooded eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Sakura gave him a soft smile.

"Shouta, you should go into town and find your friends later. Take Shikata out, he's bored since he hasn't been on any missions lately."

Shouta only twisted his lips in response and Sakura patted his shoulder and walked off into the woods, leaving Shouta, Madara and the shrine behind her.

* * *

After Madara excused himself from two members of his clan and joined Matsuri and Yuri, Asami Senju greeted him with a small bow. He was glad that she had been the one to come with Sakura since he hadn't been able to.

"Good morning, Lord Madara," Asami said softly.

"Good morning, Asami," Madara said tiredly. "I think I've mentioned several times that there is no need for you to refer to me with a title."

Asami gave a little shrug and smile.

"It seemed right today," she responded. "I wanted to say thank you for allowing me to visit him, not just today, but when I feel I must."

"I believe Izuna would curse me if I did not," Madara said, knowing full well that his younger brother certainly would.

Asami gave a small chuckle.

"It seems like something he would do." She looked around and frowned. "Sakura's disappeared."

Madara held in a sigh and looked at Asami with conflicted feelings.

"Was she - " he cut off and shook his head, deciding not to ask.

Asami looked back at him.

"She is sad," she said. "Yet, it seems as though there's been a weight lifted off her shoulders."

Madara looked at her with surprise.

"I do not think you need to worry," Asami smiled. "I hope to see you again soon, Madara."

She bowed slightly and went back to the Senju, who were departing. Madara shared brief eye contact and a nod with Hashirama as he left.

"Lord Madara." Shouta appeared quietly at his side.

"Shouta," Madara greeted his student.

"Lady Sakura wanted me to give you a message," he said quietly.

Madara waited.

"She is at the house in the woods."

Madara felt a little relief run through him.

"Thank you, Shouta."

He glanced at the young man beside him and remembered Izuna's words about Shouta.

"It was tragic," Madara said.

Shouta looked at him, frowning in confusion.

"Your injuries," Madara explained. "Izuna said it to me once, in the first few months of your bedrest. He wanted to help you recover. He'd been watching your progress before it happened. He just didn't know how to help in the end."

Shouta was quiet.

"Izuna-sensei did help me, more than he realised," he said in a low voice. "If he did not visit and speak with me as often as he did, perhaps I would not be here at all."

In an uncharacteristic display of companionship, Madara put his hand on Shouta's shoulder, aware that the clan was watching them interact. He felt the trembling under his hand and knew Shouta did not want the others to see him.

"Don't be late to your training tomorrow," Madara said to him.

"Thank you, Lord Madara," Shouta murmured, and Madara knew it was for more than just the reminder.

With that, Madara walked away into the forest, heading for the house in the woods.

* * *

Madara stood in the open doorway of Sakura and Itachi's house and looked in at Sakura, who was sitting on the couch, staring at the wall in front of her. Madara felt a flip of worry in his chest at the sight of her. His feet wouldn't move any further into the house, but he knew that she knew he was there. The silence continued for a moment longer before she spoke.

"I thought I needed to forget who I was to move forward here," she said in a calmer voice than he was expecting. "That 'Sakura Haruno' couldn't exist anymore since no one is left to remember her, and that everything she needed to do was done."

Sakura turned her head to Madara, and to his surprise, there were no tears, no redness around her eyes. She was smiling, a little warmly, a little like she was nervous. She stood looked around her, at the house.

"But I realised today that I've been lost in trying rid myself of my past," she continued.

She put a hand up to her hair and patted it anxiously, biting her lip a little.

"I know I've been up and down a lot over the last few months. I didn't realise that having closure didn't mean everything would be okay right away."

She looked away and frowned, and Madara still felt nervous but also like a knot of tension had released while she spoke.

"So what did you decide then?" Madara asked her.

Sakura turned back to look at him questioningly.

"Who did you decide to be?" He urged, feeling like the answer was important not just to her, but for him as well.

Sakura smiled, and to Madara, it was a heartbreakingly beautiful thing, with all the light that he'd only just now realised had been slowly fading away from her in recent months.

"I'm Sakura," she said simply, like it explained everything and in a way, he understood it did. "It doesn't matter what people call me. Haruno, Nara, it's just a name. I know who I am, and more than anyone else, you know who I am."

She looked at him earnestly and Madara felt like he was seeing her again for the first time. All the subtle things she'd been lacking for the last year were back again. An inner fire in her eyes, a slightly stronger posture, an air of surety around her.

"Yes," Madara murmured, feeling lighter than he had for a long time. "A strange time-traveling girl."

Sakura laughed a little at that. But Madara wasn't finished.

"A young woman who made me see the possibilities of who I could be, and whose courage and strength inspires me to want to walk beside her."

Sakura's eyes watered and she swiftly walked over to him and threw her arms around his middle, squeezing tightly. Madara returned her embrace with a soft smile, wrapping her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.

"I like your hair long," he murmured. "But this suits you more."

Sakura pulled away and smiled at him.

"Well, you have better hair than me anyway."

Madara smiled, a little smugness in it. He did have good hair, he would admit it, no matter what Hashirama said about it. She looked around and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked her.

"No," she said carefully. "I was just wondering what to do with this place."

Madara shrugged.

"It might be useful to have a secret base."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Base?"

Madara smirked playfully.

"An escape - somewhere protected to put important things."

Sakura's eyes suddenly brightened.

"You're right."

"I usually am."

She gave him a look and rolled her eyes.

"If we hide it with seals and genjutsu, like the house was before, this could work."

Madara peered questioningly at her.

"Work for what?" He inquired.

Sakura glanced at him and opened her mouth before snapping it shut. Madara stared at her until she finished wrestling with herself.

"Do you remember when we went to the temple in the mountain?" She asked.

Of course, he did. He nodded.

"And do you remember that I mentioned Kakashi?"

He frowned.

"I recall the name, but not from that time."

Sakura bit her lip thoughtfully.

"Maybe I didn't say anything," she mumbled.

She looked back up at him.

"Indra and Asura, the brothers who brought Itachi and I back in time, they told me something else."

"Something else like what?" Madara asked curiously.

Sakura seemed like she was becoming more and more excited for the second, and her sporadic mentions of this Kakashi character were interesting him more and more.

"Kakashi will return to his childhood as well," she almost whispered.

Madara blinked. He hadn't expected to hear that.

"What?"

"I don't know all the details," she said, fumbling out her words. "But Kakashi, Obito and someone else is also being sent back in time, to their childhoods. So… I guess it's the future from now," she said with a confused frown.

Madara nodded slowly.

"I understand," he said, and he did to a point. "But what does that have to do with the house?"

Madara had many different thoughts running through his mind. Although Sakura had told him many things about the time she'd come from, he still couldn't quite imagine what had happened for five people to be sent to the past at different points. He had a sudden urge to speak with Tobirama about it but ignored the idea. Tobirama would get too many strange ideas for new jutsu and become even more impossible to be around.

With that, Sakura blushed slightly.

"Well, I've been…" she trailed off. "I've been writing journals for him. For Kakashi."

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"What happened to us," Sakura said quietly. "Itachi and Kakashi were friends. Both of us were Kakashi's students, and I just - I figured that if he was being sent back in time, then the Sage of Six Paths probably told him that we had also been sent back. So - "

"You wanted to leave him a legacy," Madara finished.

"Legacy?" Sakura blinked. "I guess, maybe. I just wanted to let him know how my life was going."

At that moment, as she trailed off, she looked both younger and more innocent than he'd ever seen her. It tugged at his heart, but there was a naivety she was clearly in denial about in her thoughts. Madara sighed.

"The sentiment is as nice, Sakura, but you do understand why that is one of the worst ideas I've ever heard, don't you?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him, and he found himself almost torn between pinching her nose or growing irate at her.

"If those journals got into the wrong hands, it would be a disaster for both you personally and the village," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

She sighed tiredly and gave him a look he recognised as reluctant understanding.

"I know. I've thought about all of that. I have a plan, but Madara - " she looked at him pleadingly. "I have to do this. You understand, right?"

Her eyes were wide and her face held that same sense of childlike felt a small smile lift his lips, and she melted into a smile.

"Thank you," she breathed as she hugged him again.

Madara wondered when he'd become such a pushover when it came to her. She pulled back and kissed his lower jaw, it was as high as she could reach on her tiptoes.

"There's something I need to get. Will you come with me?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied instantly. "Where?"

"Follow me," she said.

They left the house, and she closed the door, her hand resting on it for a moment, and he wondered if she knew that he'd fallen in love with her inside that house. It was something he'd keep to himself. The memories she had there were special to her, just as his were, but they were not memories he'd decided long ago that shouldn't be mixed. Sakura led him back to the Naka River, to the place where he and Izuna had met Tobirama and Hashirama before the alliance after Sakura had displayed her destructive power and broken the other side of the river. He asked her what they were doing here.

"We left something behind," she said cryptically.

She caught his expression and laughed.

"Don't look at me like that. We're almost there."

They flickered up to the mountain behind the river and stopped almost halfway up. Sakura looked around and then gasped and ran over to a few stacked rocks and started pulling them and throwing them away. Madara watched her, unsure of what she was doing until she pulled up a bundle of black and green. He recognised them immediately; the clothes that she and Itachi were wearing in the very beginning. Sakura hugged the vest to her chest.

"I lost mine," she said to Madara, her eyes unfocused on the present and lost in her strange past. "In the war. Obito and I were trying to find Sasuke through different time-space dimensions, and we opened one that was an acid sea. I had to throw it off before it burned me more than it already had."

"Time-space dimensions," Madara said, furrowing his brow. "How?"

Sakura looked at him, the same hesitation in her eyes before she spoke.

"Obito Uchiha's Sharingan could open one, it was his mangekyo's power. But the others… they were someone else's."

Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Madara. But some things are better off not being known."

Madara clenched his jaw and reluctantly relented to her judgment. But in the back of his mind, he knew he'd press her about it more, particularly anything to do with the secrets of the Sharingan, which she seemed to know a lot about. Sakura collected the dirtied clothes and carried them back to the house, talking with him about different things as they went. She asked about Izuna, and he told her stories of when they were children. Madara felt a pang of sorrow and sadness and loss as he spoke, but the memories gave him a little less pain and a little more nostalgia than they had in the past. Time moved forwards for them all, and even grief evolved with it. They returned to Madara's home, through the front gate, where Sakura was given small greetings by those who were gathered within, for whatever daily tasks they come for or to leave their offerings. Madara was pleased the clan was welcoming her. Though, he had some reservations about their meeting with the council. He led Sakura inside the main residence.

"Here," he said, opening a small door.

"What is this for?" Sakura asked with confusion.

"There are too many heirlooms," Madara shrugged. "Choose a box you like to keep those."

He motioned his a quick nod of his head to the clothes she held.

"Really?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Here is the safest place from prying eyes," he said. "And, well, if you wish to begin to feel at home here, it would please me."

Sakura's eyes danced with some amusement, then she bit her lip and blushed, looking down in a way that made him want to reach out and pin to the wall.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

She chose a small box and folded the clothes neatly within it. Her hand rested on the closed lid. Madara watched her breathe in and out a moment before she let her hand slide off, and then she looked at him with a mixture of nervousness and hope.

"You want this house to feel like home for me?" She asked.

He nodded once.

"As I said."

Sakura pursed her lips to hide her smile.

"When Usui and Kana came to visit me they asked if there would be any announcements to be made when I meet the clan."

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"Did they?" He murmured.

"I didn't say yes," Sakura said, walking past him and out of the room. "But I didn't say no, either."

Madara watched her as she walked down the hallway. Her hair didn't swing as she walked anymore, it bounced slightly. Little things were different about her. She was sad, but there was a peace in her gaze. Her posture was straighter and stronger. Her shoulders were more relaxed. He glanced at the box with the clothes in it as he closed the door, and understood that they represented some kind of closure for her. Exactly what it was, he didn't know. The two of them had dealt with their grief in very different ways. That evening, when Sakura had left after a quiet dinner together, and Madara was alone again in his home, he made his way to the shrine room. There, he knelt before Izuna.

"Izuna."

Madara's voice echoed in the darkened room. He gazed at his image and closed his eyes a moment, breathing deeply.

"My brother. It is my only wish to know that you are at peace, finally, after a life of war."

He gave a small smile.

"You… you died a lucky man," he said thickly. "A good woman loved you. I will take care of her, that I promise. I will not shame the eyes you… gave up."

Madara cleared his throat. He turned his gaze to Itachi's picture. Again, he found himself questioning what he had been deprived of in regards to the man. The more he found out from Sakura about him, and from what he had surmised in their meetings, Itachi was a man of honour and valour and Madara would have liked to know him better. Despite that, Madara felt beholden to speak this night directly to him, to ask for both forgiveness and permission.


	31. 30: Eventful

**Chapter 30: Eventful**

"Good morning!" Sakura sang brightly, waltzing into Hashirama's office like it was her own.

He looked up from his paperwork, slightly startled at her sudden and joyful appearance. He hadn't had time to see her since the anniversary three days prior and was just now seeing the changes his brother had noticed about her when they'd met the day before. She was, in many respects, lighter. Her countenance, her hair, her eyes, her smile.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said.

She was smiling widely at him, with a cheekiness he rarely saw in it, and he found it impossible not to smile back.

"You seem positively delightful today."

"I am, I am," she said with a nod.

The slightly distracted look in her eyes caused him a moment of concern.

"Is there something you need?" Hashirama prompted.

Sakura turned her gaze back to him and hummed hesitantly.

"Can I have my personnel file, please?"

He frowned at the request.

"Yes. But why?"

"It needs an update," she said, smiling brightly again.

Hashirama reached into the bottom drawer of his desk, deactivated the seal that hid the false bottom to the draw, and removed Sakura's file with a sense of curiosity. He passed it over to her.

"So what updates, exactly?" Hashirama asked. An idea struck him. "Have you mastered a new jutsu?" He questioned with excitement.

Sakura laughed.

"Do you really think I have time for that?"

She shook her head and opened the file, swiping a pen from his desk to write in it. She quickly scribbled something down and then thrust the paper in his face, grinning, though with a little shyness this time. His brow furrowed as he skimmed over it, looking for the additions she made, and then cried out in shock, horror and then excitement.

"Really, Sakura?" His eyes shone with anticipation.

"Really," she blushed and nodded.

"Well."

Hashirama dropped her file, bounded up around his desk, and scooped her into a hug. She let out a huff of air in surprise at his sudden outburst, but Hashirama spun her around with some excitement and she laughed and squealed in surprise.

"This calls for a celebration!" He declared loudly, as he put her back down on her feet. "I can't believe you kept this from me for so long!"

As Sakura straightened her clothes and shrugged in response to his outburst, hasty footsteps came from all directions to the door and Hashirama beamed at the people who appeared.

"Lord Hokage, is everything all right?" A harried aide asked.

Madara brushed past the aide and swept into the office inside while the aides stepped back. Hashirama grinned at him.

"You never said a word, you sly fox," Hashirama said.

Madara frowned and glanced between the two of them, and it dawned on Hashirama that he didn't know. He turned in surprise to Sakura who was looking at him sheepishly.

"No one knows?" He asked her suspiciously, though he was not-so-secretly glad to be the first to know.

Sasuke Sarutobi and Kou Inuzuka walked by and stuck their heads in, and Kou grinned sharply.

"What's going on, little Nara?" Kou asked, his voice loud and mirthful. "Got a secret you wanna share with the class?"

Everyone looked at her with interest, but Hashirama was unable to contain his excitement and cut her off before she could speak.

"It's Sakura's birthday!"

There was a short pause of silence before Hashirama's excitement took over the room and everyone smiled and walked over to congratulate Sakura, wishing her a happy birthday. Hashirama watched Madara, as he folded his arms over his chest, a small frown forming on his face as he watched Sakura be surrounded by several of the shinobi who had come in and been around. Hashirama held in a smile and walked over to Madara. Madara didn't glance at him, but he spoke.

"She didn't tell me," he murmured quietly.

"Jealous, are you?" Hashirama teased lightly.

Madara turned a glare on him and Hashirama clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, make sure you make her day a joyful one."

Madara let out a sigh.

"We're meeting with my clan elders," he said, and Hashirama grimaced sympathetically. "It's not exactly what I'd want to have her do today," he muttered.

"Will they be so bad?" Hashirama asked. "I thought your clan liked her?"

"My clan, yes. She's surprisingly popular, particularly since Matsuri likes to spin tales about her all the time." Hashirama smiled.

Matsuri and her family had been regulars at his home since Mito and Matsuri had become so close. He could only imagine the stories the young woman would be telling to increase Sakura's popularity, not that Sakura really needed it. She had always been a thing of notoriety in the village and amongst the clans.

"The elders are another matter," Madara continued, the displeasure in his voice clear.

Clan elders were usually a source of headaches for all the leaders of the clans, and Hashirama could sympathise, though he oftentimes let Tobirama deal with them in his stead. Something Tobi loathed to do. As if conjured by his thoughts, his younger brother appeared in the doorway.

"Is the Hokage's office some kind of meeting room for leisure and laughter?" Tobi asked, his face and voice stern. "Or don't you all have work to get on with?"

"Oh, don't be like that Tobirama!" Hashirama cried.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"I was talking about you," he said harshly.

There was some laughter in the room, and everyone except Sakura and Madara departed with smiles and well-wishes to the young medic. Hashirama, feeling dejected after yet another of his brother's harsh scoldings, sat heavily on his chair and pouted, and continued to do as the three of them all joined forces against him. He frowned and slouched and pouted, though he struggled to keep his giddiness and cheer squashed down when he saw how much happiness Sakura seemed to be radiating, and the way she looked at Madara, with joy and teasing and love in her eyes.

A year was so short a time, he mused privately. And yet, it seemed that a year was long enough to be a catalyst for great change in both people and circumstance. Before him, stood living proof. Sakura, who had been lost in grief and twisted with uncertainty on how to live in this time. Madara, who like Sakura, had been struggling with his own grief and love. Even Tobirama had his moments of reconciliation between his ambitions and the effects they might have on the future. Privately, Hashirama knew his brother questioned himself more now, he acted after considering more the outcomes. Hashirama smiled secretly at the three of them, as they bickered and joked before him, and Sakura refused his offer to hold a party for her, as vehemently as he tried to offer it.

"Hashirama, stop," Madara snapped. "Sakura and I have plans."

Hashirama let out a dejected sigh.

"I suppose. I just wish you'd have told us earlier, Sakura."

"Well. I wasn't in a good place this time last year," she said, scratching her arm nervously. "And I've been a little busy since then. It wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Some people actually focus on work rather than parties," Tobirama added, giving Hashirama a stern look.

"I work!" Hashirama protested.

They all looked at him dubiously, and Hashirama stared back at them with hurt and betrayal aimed at Sakura, who usually had something kinder to say. Even if it was a little whisper that only he could hear. But she just gave him a mockingly apologetic grin and leaned away, hiding behind Madara, who gave a smug smirk to Hashirama. Tobirama dumped the stack of files he'd been holding onto in a large thump on his desk and Hashirama looked at it mournfully.

"Prove it, then, brother," Tobirama challenged.

Hashirama had never felt so defeated.

* * *

Sakura followed Madara down the hall to his office, leaving the Senju brothers in Hashirama's office. She had her hands clasped behind her back, and Madara closed the door behind her. These last few days, she'd seemed a little lighter and more at ease in the world. She looked around her with a childlike curiosity that he'd rarely seen in her over the last year. She caught his eye and gave a breathtaking smile. His heart stuck a moment his chest as he was struck by how simply happy she looked. Her smile faltered slightly, tampered by guilt.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," she said, chuckling nervously.

Madara, in a mood to tease, folded his arms over his chest and gave her a disapproving look that she seemed surprised by and then she accepted as something she deserved. Seeing that, he almost relented but stayed strong.

"Where's my gift?" He questioned her.

She frowned in confusion.

"Gift?"

"Apology gift."

Sakura stared for a moment and then her face split into a grin.

"I thought I was the one who got gifts on my birthday."

She took a step closer to him. Madara raised his eyebrow.

"Perhaps if you'd told me, I'd have one."

Again, a flicker of regret as she stepped closer to him.

"So what kind of apology are you looking for?" She asked.

Her eyes softened into something close to seductive and Madara had to glance away so he wouldn't get caught up in it. Madara's heart raced as he considered the question and recalled his previous intentions for the day.

"A word," he said eventually, his voice a little gruff.

"A word?" Sakura was understandably taken aback from his request.

Madara gave a stiff, uncharacteristically nervous nod.

"I hadn't intended… there was something else… my plans…" he stumbled over his words and Sakura watched him.

"Madara?"

Madara took a breath, feeling ridiculous and annoyed at himself.

"The clan meeting is in a few hours," he said after a moment.

"I know," Sakura replied, her voice questioning.

"There will be many questions about different, personal things." Madara knew he was stalling.

Sakura continued to watch him with care and slight confusion.

"This is not the time or place I had…" Madara ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "Will you come with me?"

He reached out and gripped her hand, not giving her a choice or chance to answer. Thankfully, she seemed to understand he wasn't exactly himself. She wordlessly followed him out the window as he pulled her along the rooftops and over the village, toward the cliff face. They quickly scaled the rock wall. He was aware she was looking at him with a furrowed brow, he was only thankful that she didn't say anything. At the top, Madara looked down at the village below, trying to calm himself down with internal curses. He didn't understand what his problem was.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with a frown.

Madara was not all right. He felt hot and cold, he was perspiring an irritating amount and his heart felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and his stomach knotted painfully. He was breathless and breathy all at once.

"I'm well," he replied, keeping his voice smooth.

Sakura didn't look like she believed him. Another deep breath, though it did little to calm his frantic insides, and Madara turned to face her.

"I think, Sakura, it is quite clear that I am not a man to be swayed by the opinions of others," Madara said. "It is only you who seems to break down that part of me, to affect me so as to change the person that I was becoming into the person I now am."

"Madara, what are you saying?"

"I am saying, Sakura, that you are a most singular, irreplaceable woman to me."

Her eyes widened.

"Are you asking - "

He held up a hand and cut her off. She closed her gaping mouth slowly and continued to watch him silently.

"Please, allow me to speak," Madara requested. "I must - I must say these things here and now before they overwhelm me."

She gave a small, shaking nod.

"I am irrevocably in love with you, Sakura. You have changed me and my life in ways I could never have predicted. My clan is - I am indebted to you in more ways than you could ever perceive and can ever repay, so please allow me to try to do so for the entirety of my life."

Madara took a step forward and knelt on one knee. Sakura gasped lightly, biting her lip.

"Your heart has known and lost love, and I know part of you will always belong to him, but please, please Sakura, allow me the opportunity to help you build a future full of happiness, and - love. Marry me, Sakura."

Sakura's lips trembled, and for a painstakingly long moment, there was silence between them and Madara had never felt such fear, and then she spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Madara asked, knowing that he heard it, but needing to be certain.

She smiled.

"Yes, yes I will marry you, Madara Uchiha."

Madara had never felt such elation before. Sakura fell to her knees and they embraced in a tight hug, and she laughed as she held him, and without understanding exactly why, he joined her in laughter. She pulled back and kissed him.

"That was the gift you wanted, right?" She asked breathlessly. "The word?"

Madara nodded. 'Yes' was the only thing he'd wanted to hear all day. They stood beside each other, and she grasped his hand, linking her fingers through his. They looked over the village from the edge of the cliff, and Madara was again reminded that the village might have been created by Hashirama and himself, but it was Sakura (and Itachi) who brought them together.

"We need to get ready!" Sakura gasped.

Madara chuckled. They did, but - "Can we not take some time to savour this moment?"

She blushed and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Who could have imagined this would happen? That I'd fall in love with Madara Uchiha," she sighed. "What a strange world."

Madara glanced down at her, feeling unsettled by her memories if his other self.

"Indeed," he replied, kissing the top of her head. "And there is no doubt it will only get stranger."

They stood atop the cliffside for a while longer, quiet and smiling but not speaking. All their feelings connected through the squeezing of their hands together, and the familiar, warm companionship.

* * *

Sakura looked in the mirror and sighed, blushing red and looking at herself with some disbelief.

"I'm engaged," she whispered.

Her heart still hammered fast and hard in her chest, thinking about seeing Madara again so soon. They'd parted with some reluctance and looks of undisguised happiness. Seeing him become nervous and flustered, with a warmth in his cheeks, gave Sakura a feeling of comfort and security that she hadn't realised she could feel. It was as if all the feelings she knew he held for her were actually confirmed. Though, it wasn't truly necessary, since she'd already known them. It was still nice to hear it.

An amusing thought flashed through her mind. If she'd have been lucky enough to have Ino by her side, and for Ino to know the Madara she now did, Sakura could only imagine that all previous thoughts of admiration to Sasuke would have been banished and replaced with Madara. She'd be envious and glad all at once, and knowing Ino, living in this time would have suited her very well. As much as Sakura had found a place amongst the village leaders, Ino would have done as much if not better.

Sakura sighed, a pang in her chest, but instead of her thoughts dwelling on the past, she turned her mind to her friends now. To Mito, who would tease her softly and tell her to take care of Madara. To Asami, who would whisper the small kindness Madara displayed and make her fall more and more in love with him. And to Matsuri, who would be the one to poke fun at him, and tell stories that would have Sakura in stitches and longing to have known Madara as a child. Slowly, Sakura was finding it ever so slightly easier to feel grounded in the now. Since the funeral, since her haircut, life seemed a little…lighter.

"It's a beautiful kimono," Shikaru said, appearing at the doorway. Sakura looked at him through the mirror. "But you make it that way."

"Hello, Shikaru," Sakura smiled.

Shikaru walked into the room and stood beside her.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, giving her a questioning look.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I have a secret weapon, so I hope so."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Secret weapons are certainly useful tools when going up against elders," he replied. "But I think there's something you've forgotten to tell me."

Sakura frowned, and then realised when she saw the expectant but soft look on his face she understood.

"You heard me?"

"I did," he nodded. "You're engaged."

Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"I suppose it's about time," Shikaru said with a sigh and a laugh. "It's not as if it'll come as a surprise to anyone."

Sakura knocked him with her side.

"Don't tease," she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he winked.

"Words that betray all your devious intents!"

"Yes, my father is incredibly devious," Shikata's tired voice came from behind them.

"I'm wounded," Shikaru said dramatically. "My own children, turning against me."

"Fatally, I'm sure," Shikata drawled.

"What do you think?" Sakura asked him, showing off her kimono. "Mito and Matsuri chose it."

Shikata paused and shrugged.

"I guess you look nice."

He glanced between the two of them.

"Engaged?" He questioned.

"Madara asked me to marry him earlier today," Sakura grinned. "I accepted."

She felt incredibly pleased saying it, more than she thought she would. Shikata frowned.

"He didn't ask the clan for permission."

Shikaru laughed.

"You might forgive him for that, Shikata. He came to me privately two nights ago, and will meet with our clan tomorrow."

"He did?" Sakura asked, eyes wide with shock.

She didn't know that. Shikaru nodded at her.

"Indeed."

"Noble clans are troublesome," Shikata muttered.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked, both amused and curious.

"The Uchiha are noble, and we are below them in status. To refuse an offer of marriage, an alliance that can only benefit us would be as disrespectful as it would be foolish," Shikaru explained. "Madara does not need to appeal to our clan leaders for your hand. Though he has assured me he'll do so, only after he was sure you'd accept, it's little more than a formality."

Sakura looked down at her kimono thoughtfully.

"I don't deserve you, any of you." She looked back up, tears in her eyes. "I love you both so much."

"Ugh, Sakura. Don't cry," Shikata said, curling his lip in disgust.

Sakura laughed and flung her arms around his neck before pulling Shikaru into the hug as well.

"What's gotten into you?" Shikata muttered. "Get off me, you weirdo."

But he held her tightly and Sakura didn't let go.

"If you keep crying you'll look bad for the Uchiha," Shikata continued.

Shikaru stepped back, and Sakura smiled at him over Shikata's shoulder.

"He's right," he said.

Sakura let Shikata go and wiped her eyes with the hanker-chief he offered.

"Thank you," she said.

He shrugged, feigning disinterest, as usual.

"Finish your preparations. We need to leave soon, or you'll be late, and you don't want to give them any more ammunition," Shikaru said, uncharacteristically serious.

Sakura nodded.

"Five minutes," she answered.

Shikata stayed in the room with her as Sakura cleaned up her face and straightened her kimono out.

"Are you coming today?" She asked Shikata.

She'd noticed he was dressed unusually formal.

"To the house," he replied. "I'm meeting Shouta."

"Ah," Sakura said. "You don't want to come into the meeting?"

Shikata scoffed.

"Of course not."

She gave him a rueful smile.

"Neither do I, really."

"You're going to have to get used to it. Your future will be filled with clan duties, and since you'll be nobility, it'll be even worse than what I'll have to do. I don't envy you in the slightest."

"Thank you for that," Sakura said sarcastically.

She gave herself a final once over and nodded.

"Well. Let's go then."

Sakura felt like she was preparing to battle. But instead of her kunai and fists, she'd be using her words, and that was the scariest part about it. Her fists were usually more effective, but she was certain hitting old people would just land her in a lot of trouble, just as she was certain they'd say things that would make her want to hit them.

* * *

The room was strangely quiet. Sakura had never felt so studied before in all her life. There were some Sharingan's activated, which perturbed her, but in general, the Elders of the Uchiha Clan were just looking at her. Usui and Kana hadn't offered her any support and kept staring at her like the others. Matsuri and Yuri were also present, which she was grateful for. But they sat almost out of her line of sight, and Madara had unexpectedly chosen to sit with them. He wasn't at the forefront like she thought he would be, he'd left that to the elders. She caught his eye, and he gave her a look that she recognised as one for comfort.

"Welcome, Lady Sakura Nara."

The man in the center spoke. He looked to be the oldest of them all and looked like the one in charge.

"I am Sasamu Uchiha."

Sakura bowed her head nervously.

"It is kind of you to meet with me today," she said.

"It's kind of you to finally make time for us," a woman said, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Sakura ignored the barb and smiled sweetly at her.

"I apologise for the delay," she said. "It was never my intention to insult the Uchiha."

"Sakura is an extremely busy young woman," Shikaru said to the room. "As the Head Medic, Director at the Hospital and a councilor to the Hokage, you surely understand that her time is valuable to all within the village."

Sakura was so glad he was accompanying her.

"Yes," Kana said. "Our clan and village are grateful to have her here."

"I know that I am," Matsuri cut in, casting a stern eye over the elders, who seemed to dislike that she was speaking. "Considering both myself and my baby would be dead without her."

There was a silence, and then some whispers in the room. Sakura was hating every moment of this meeting and it had only just begun. For the next ten minutes, all the elders did was ask inane questions and attempt to throw Sakura off-balance. Whenever she felt a creeping sense of irritation, it was Shikaru who stepped in and took over for a moment. The lessons she'd had over the year with Mito, about diplomacy and nobility came in handy. Until Usui decided enough was enough.

"So why don't we all just cut to the chase and be done with it," he said tiredly and loudly.

The other elders clicked their tongues in annoyance, and Kana put a hand to her head, looking worn.

"All this meaningless chatter is boring. She lost her home, her family, her friends. So what? She's here now, and our young lord wants to make her his bride."

Sakura blushed furiously, and she glanced over at Madara, who was sitting impassively beside Matsuri, watching the elders with careful eyes.

"I'm bored. Let's just get on with it."

"You never change, Usui," Sasamu said with an irritated sigh. "Very well."

Sakura stiffened as the attention in the room intensified on her. She looked with slight panic toward Shikaru, who gave her an encouraging smile, which did little to settle her nerves.

"As Usui so crudely stated, we shall now cut to the chase, as it were," Sasamu said. "We, the Elders of the Uchiha, have reservations about our young Lord's choice in you, Lady Sakura Nara."

Madara scoffed, showing his first sign of emotion since the meeting started. Matsuri frowned in annoyance and even Yuri's expression hardened at the words. Sakura cleared her throat. It wasn't a surprise to hear it, but it still didn't feel good.

"Might I inquire why?" She asked as civilly as she was able.

"To put it bluntly," Kana said, looking a little uncomfortable, "the council doesn't believe you have anything to offer the clan."

Sakura blinked, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled while absorbing what she said and feeling a sting of humiliation.

"Forgive me," Shikaru said, an edge to his voice. "But I object to that statement strongly."

There was a silence in the room while blood rushed to Sakura's head. She knew it would be a difficult day, but she hadn't thought she'd be so affected by things she'd known she'd hear.

"Sakura is one of the most influential women in the village, and one of the strongest shinobi of the era," Shikaru defended her.

"And that is still nothing that our clan does not already have in Lord Madara, Lord Yuri, and Lady Matsuri," Sasamu retorted.

Yuri held Matsuri's arm to keep her quiet. Sakura clenched her jaw.

"Our clan has many shinobi of note. Another is of little matter," one of the men said.

"Lady Sakura is also my daughter and a Nara." Shikaru sounded tenser than Sakura had ever heard him. "With all that name entails."

 _"Adopted_ daughter," Sasamu corrected him. "She is not blood, and promises mean little without that."

"And what a timely adoption it was," the snide woman said again.

Sakura glanced at Shikaru, whose eyes were glinting and his smile becoming razor sharp. She decided it was time to speak again.

"The Nara Clan has been extremely kind to me," Sakura said, breaking into the conversation. "After I woke from the coma, and when I was first establishing the new direction for the hospital, Shikaru and the Nara supported me."

She straightened her shoulders.

"I have always felt a bond with the Nara, particularly my father and brother. You can assume what you like about this adoption, but it came from a place of true feeling and family. Shikaru is as much my father as my birth father was, and Shikata is more a brother to me than anyone else I've met."

Her voice rang out strong and sure, giving the Uchiha pause.

"I can assure you, Sakura is and will always be a Nara," Shikaru said. His voice sounded a little more relaxed. "A martial alliance with the Nara also means a strengthened bond with the Yamanaka and Akimichi, which is advantageous on all sides, certainly."

"You all probably shouldn't forget that Lord Hokage and Tobirama Senju consider Sakura like a sister as well," Matsuri said through gritted teeth. "And she has the favour of Lady Mito Uzumaki and her father. Your arguments in this regard fall flat. Sakura has many allies and ties within and outside the village."

Sakura felt another sting of humiliation when she realised she was practically bartering off her hand in marriage. She clenched her fists on her thighs and sat stiffly, and wondered if Matsuri was telling the truth about Mito's father. She'd never heard anything about it before, she'd barely even spoken to him.

"Be that as it may," Sasamu said, cutting his eyes in disapproval to Matsuri. "There are two matters in which we cannot accept Lady Sakura as the bride of Lord Madara."

Sakura looked at him and waited.

"The village is rife with rumours of your…immodest dressing," the snide woman said again.

Sakura looked at them in honest surprise.

"Immodest?"

"Indeed," Sasamu said.

This seemed to be the topic the snide woman had chosen as her own.

"Not only is your battle outfit revealing, but it has also been witnessed that you wear tight-fitting, provocative clothing with the sole intent to seduce males."

Sakura had a strong feeling like she wanted to laugh or slap the woman. Shikaru bristled beside her.

"I will not defend my choice in clothing," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Nor do you have too," Madara said, his voice reverberating with anger.

"Lord Madara, we seek only to protect the dignity of our clan," the snide woman said.

"Then you should hold your tongue," Madara demanded.

Sakura straightened her shoulders.

"For shinobi to fight effectively they must have freedom of movement. If you restrict your females, you will restrict the might of the military. After all, no matter how strong a man might be," She raised her hand and clenched her fist, "there's a woman out there who is stronger."

She glanced over at Matsuri, who was grinning at her.

"I agree with Lady Sakura's assessment," Yuri said. "I have noticed a change in the attire of several women in the ranks who have taken Lady Sakura as a model, and with that, their effectiveness has increased. We are shinobi, not civilian, these customs hold us back."

The snide woman's lip curled in disgust, but she didn't speak again.

"This is not the time or place to discuss the future of shinobi fashion," Shikaru said with a rueful smile. "Nor is it wise to speculate based on rumours."

"Enough," Sasamu said tiredly. "The final matter is far more important."

"And what is the final matter?" Shikaru asked.

"The ability to mother an heir is… lacking."

The room seemed to freeze around her, and Sakura felt all her repressed anger rise. Shikaru must have sensed it because he began to watch her carefully. Matsuri cried out in frustration at hearing the words, but Sakura's head slowly turned to look at Madara. Her eyes were wide, and it was just a simple thing that made her calm down. Madara locked eyes with her and she saw the small lilt of his lips and knew he was giving her permission. Sakura, surprising the entire room, turned back to the clan council and laughed. Her laughter was the only sound to be heard, but it was not a happy laugh. It was rife with rage and disbelief, cutting the tension in the air. Sakura locked eyes with Sasamu, who gazed back at her sternly.

"For all your attempts to humiliate me, I will be glad to leave this room with you all feeling ashamed."

"How dare you - "

Sakura glared at the woman who spoke and she flinched away.

"You can have objections to my lack of a past, to my lack of grace, my clothes, to my suspicious adoption, or whatever other excuses you can come up with, I don't care," Sakura said, her heart pounding.

She looked at Madara again and steadied herself.

"Even if I was the lowest-born, as long as Madara loved me and I loved him, how could you object to that? Isn't wishing for a happy marriage better than being forced into something miserable?"

"How naive."

Several of the elders agreed with the sentiment.

"It is Lord Madara's duty to ensure the survival and progression of the clan, including producing an heir. Marriage is not a fairytale," Sasamu said harshly. "It is a duty."

Sakura, rationally, understood what he meant. But she wasn't in a rational frame of mind anymore. All she wanted was to shake the elders into understanding how insane and cruel they sounded. Instead, she shook her head, pitying the archaic beliefs.

"I won't pretend to understand the cruelty of clan politics," Sakura said. "But I will ask that you never again question the functions of a person's body. As Head Medic, I demand compliance in this matter!"

Sakura saw Kana frown slightly, and Usui looked at her in interest.

"It is a well-known fact that the attack that left you in a coma also left you unable to bear children," Sasamu said.

"That is true," Sakura said, irritated. "An unfortunate breach of doctor-patient confidentiality."

"I have such a funny feeling that you're enjoying yourself right now, Lady Sakura," Usui said, tapping his chin.

Sakura looked at him a moment, then gave him a similar smile to the one she did that day in the office, and he looked delighted. She looked over the eight other elders in the room, her eyes harder than they were when she looked at Usui.

"What you think - that I can't bear children was true. Once."

There was a flicker of surprise on their faces.

"Once?" Kana asked, curiously.

Sakura held her head proudly, and Matsuri laughed lightly.

"I was not named Head Medic for no reason," Sakura responded.

"Impossible," Sasamu said, eyes narrowed. "I spoke with the doctors who healed you myself."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, making a note to reinforce the laws of never revealing patients conditions to outsiders, no matter their clan status.

"Are you a medic, Sasamu?" She asked.

"No," he replied shortly.

"Is anyone else here a medic?" She looked around. "I would guess not. If the Uchiha had put more stock into their medics perhaps children who suffered as Shouta did could have been spared."

The air took on an icy chill.

"You dare insult our clan?" Sasamu said, his eyes hard.

"I state facts," Sakura said. "Unlike you."

"I have spoken nothing but the truth," Sasamu said.

"Then you are ignorant."

"Sakura."

Madara's voice cut through the tension. Sakura flinched slightly at the sternness in his voice, knowing she had taken it too far. Sasamu seemed smug until Madara turned his attention to the elders.

"You have had your time," he said. "I have sat long enough and listened to your insults to Sakura, the Nara, and my own judgment."

"Lord Madara, we did not - "

"Do not speak," Madara commanded.

The room fell silent under Madara's oppressive presence.

"I have explained this to you before. Sakura is my _only_ choice for a bride, and whether or not she is able to carry children is not the business of others."

There was an ashamed silence in the room and Sakura looked down at the floor before she looked over at Madara, who was glowering. Sakura swallowed.

"I - I want to apologise for being confrontational with you," she said to the council in a low voice, her cheeks red.

"Sakura is aware that you want the best for your clan," Shikaru spoke up a moment later, diffusing the tension. "But, understandably, confronting her with something so intensely personal is bound to cause anger."

Sasamu shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and his face showed that he was aware of the fact.

"Sakura." Kana looked at her, her eyes softer and more curious. "Can you have children?"

Sakura looked at Madara.

"Yes," she said.

He didn't smile, but she could see it in his eyes, he was pleased again. She looked back at the elders, feeling exponentially calmer. She took a deep breath, making the choice to explain.

"When the Nine-Tails attacked a few months ago, it stabbed me through my abdomen. Using my healing abilities, the Creation Rebirth, I regenerated my reproductive organs."

There was a gasp in the room, and the elders all looked at each other in shock. Usui laughed mirthfully.

"You're full of surprises, Lady Sakura."

Sakura gave a wry smile.

"Do you have any other objections to Sakura?" Madara questioned, getting to his feet. "She has the allies you so desire within the village, the Senju value and love her, the Nara and their sister clans support her. She is a member of the Konoha Council, and Head Medic of the hospital. She has position and power."

"Indeed she does," Usui smiled.

"And she can bear the heir you so desire," Madara said with some derision.

He held his hand to Sakura, who reached up and took it. Madara lifted her from her kneeling position to her feet and she stood beside him.

"Are there any other objections?" Madara challenged the elders.

Sakura felt all kinds of overwhelmed and hurt and happy. The words of the elders stung at her, but the feeling of support she had from Shikaru and Matsuri and Madara helped ease it. But she felt like she had just caused some injuries that would take time to mend. She gripped Madara's hand tightly, but he showed no sign that he felt it. Eventually, Sasamu spoke. \

"No, there are not."

Sakura snapped her head to Sasamu, who showed nothing about what he was thinking.

"Then it is now time to reveal what occurred today," Madara said. "It will come as no surprise, but I asked, and Sakura agreed to marry me. We are engaged," Madara said, his voice less hard.

There was a pause, before a collective sigh.

"How unsurprising," Sasamu murmured.

Kana stood.

"I offer my congratulations," she said with a small bow. "Please endeavor to make our Lord Madara happy."

Sakura, a little surprised, nodded to her and saw that Kana's eyes were glistening and soft. Madara's hand tightened lightly around hers. She looked up at him and then back at the clan elders. She lowered at her hips, bowing to them.

"I - I promise that I will do everything in my power to make the clan proud," she said, unsure if she was even saying the right thing. She straightened and felt her body heat up. "Please give me time to prove I'm worthy of Lord Madara, and of you all."

Usui clapped his hands and everyone turned to him. Beside him, Kana's face twisted in exasperation.

"Well, I think we can say today's meeting was as pleasant as it was unpleasant and is now over, what about you, Sasa?"

Sasamu glared at him.

"I believe all that needed to be said has been said," Sasamu agreed. "We will be meeting you again, Lady Sakura. Lord Shikaru."

Shikaru inclined his head.

"Might I have a moment of the councils time?"

He remained kneeling.

"We will talk later, Shikaru," Madara murmured. "Hear him, your leader commands it."

The Elders remained seated, while Madara led Sakura out, followed by Yuri and Matsuri. Sakura cast a glance back at Shikaru, wondering what he was doing.

"He's negotiating," Madara explained quietly, noticing her gaze.

Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"What for?"

"Your marriage," Matsuri grinned.

Two guards closed the door behind them, and Shikaru was alone with the council. Sakura felt a little unease and worry, which she knew was unfounded, but still. She'd never been a part of a clan like the Nara or been engaged before. She started to feel a little panic build.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were going to ask her to marry you!" Matsuri said with an angry pout at Madara, breaking Sakura out of her panic.

"Why should I tell you anything?" Madara responded to her, frowning and sounding annoyed.

"You know full well, Apple Boy" Matsuri threatened.

Madara stiffened immediately.

"Suri," he growled.

"You don't scare me, Madara Uchiha," Matsuri scoffed in his face.

Sakura and Yuri exchanged amused glances.

"Congratulations," he whispered to her.

"Thanks," she replied, smiling.

Matsuri, apparently done with Madara, turned her attention to Sakura.

"So what happened?" Matsuri pressed. "Was it beautiful? Romantic?"

Sakura laughed. Madara sighed tiredly.

"It was perfectly acceptable," he muttered.

Matsuri rolled her eyes.

" _Perfectly acceptable_ ," she mocked.

She linked Sakura's arm with her own and dragged Sakura away from Madara.

"Time for some girl talk, I think."

Sakura looked back over her shoulder at Madara, who watched them with a glint in his eye.

"Madara," Yuri said with laughter in his voice. "I think you need to see something. Kagami has a trick he'd like to show you."

With one last look back at Madara, Sakura followed Matsuri into a small garden a little while away from the council meeting room, and there they spent the next hour chatting away, and Sakura's worries and anxieties were eased by Matsuri's indomitable personality and laughter. Sakura fell asleep alone that night but woke the following morning in Madara's arms. He was sleeping soundly in her bed, and she smiled and snuggled close to him, kissing his chest as she lay her head on it. He moaned in his sleep and turned his head and she suppressed another smile.

"G'morning," he murmured sleepily.

Sakura lifted her head and gazed at him.

"Good morning," she whispered. "When did you get here?"

He breathed deeply.

"A little before dawn," he said thickly. "It was a long night."

Sakura was surprised.

"What happened?"

"Hashirama," Madara said through half-lidded eyes.

Sakura understood immediately. She giggled.

"Go back to sleep," she whispered. "Let's take the day off."

"We can't," Madara said, trying and failing to sound convincing and awake.

"If anyone needs us, they'll have to come to find us, and then suffer the consequences," Sakura whispered, snuggling up to him again.

"Go to sleep," she cooed.

Madara did, and soon after Sakura fell back to sleep as well.

* * *

Shikata Nara, who'd been awake when Madara had come to Sakura's house, had confronted him briefly at his appearance at such a ridiculous hour. Madara, who usually acted with an indifference that Shikata was envious of, seemed too tired to bother with a front. Instead, he spoke with an honesty that made Shikata almost uncomfortable since it was so unusual.

"I just need to sleep," he said. "It's easier when she's near."

Shikata had shrugged and let him go, but his mind was working a few hours ahead. He sighed, and muttered, "Troublesome," before deciding to take up position to send away anyone that would come and bother either his sister or the man who'd soon become a brother of sorts. Not because he wanted to, or anything like that. But he was planning to laze around anyway, and the grass by Sakura's house was nice to lay in.


	32. 31: Gradutation

**Chapter 31: Graduation**

It wasn't supposed to be a spectacle, but in the end, there wasn't a choice. The battle between Hikari Shimura and Shouta Uchiha had become a village event. It wasn't a surprise, considering who their teachers were. Everyone wanted to know what the students of Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju could do. Not only did Hikari and Shouta have their own reputations to worry about, but they also carried the weight of their teacher's reputations, and that was heavier than either of them realised. The shinobi of Konoha were buzzing with excitement. Such events were rare and interesting. Bets were placed, gossip flew and spread and in the midst of it all, Sakura was more stressed than she'd ever been before. Both Tobirama and Madara had assured her that the battle would be intense, and all she could think about were the injuries the two would sustain.

"Oh, Sakura, you're acting like a fussy mother," Mito teased.

Sakura peeked at her from behind her hands covering her face, a sheepish smile on her face.

"They'll be fine," Mito assured her.

"I know," Sakura sighed, sitting up and resting her hands on her lap. "I'm just worried."

Sakura and Mito were sitting beside the chosen field of battle - the same arena Sakura and Tobirama had fought in two years earlier. The plans for constructing the arena were still being finalised, so a grassy field with Hashirama's wooden benches for spectators and a protective barrier for the crowd was in place instead.

"Hashirama tells me this will be an exciting match," Mito said. "He's observed both of them training and is very pleased with their progress."

"Considering the amount of bruising and fracture's I've had to repair, he'd better be right," Sakura muttered.

Mito laughed lightly.

"They're competitive. They've taken after you."

"I don't know if that's a good thing," Sakura replied wryly. "Both of them will hate that there's such a big crowd watching though."

Sakura looked around them nervously. Shinobi and civilian filled the area. It seemed as if everyone who wasn't on duty or away on a mission had shown up to witness the spectacle.

"Let's hope it will motivate them to push harder than ever before," Mito said.

"Where's Hashirama?" Sakura asked.

"I believe he's giving the two a pep talk of sorts," Mito said shaking her head.

Sakura grimaced and Mito nodded in agreement.

"I can only hope they'll forgive him for whatever nonsense he says. Truly, my husband is wonderful, but he has his moments."

Sakura grinned.

"Oh - here comes Matsuri and Asami," Mito said.

Sakura turned and saw a reluctant looking Asami practically being dragged by Matsuri towards them. Yuri followed on behind with a fond smile on his face.

"Mito, please tell Asami she's welcome to sit here," Matsuri said by way of greeting, shaking her head. "She's acting like these seats are for extraordinary people or something."

Mito laughed.

"Asami, you are our friend. Please, don't feel uncomfortable and sit with us."

Asami's face burned red.

"I'm sorry, it's just - you all have a higher status than I do."

"Oh please," Matsuri rolled her eyes. "You're just looking for an excuse to hide because you got shy when Haru complimented you."

Asami's face went scarlet.

"I'm not!" She denied.

Sakura and Mito smiled at each other.

"Haru Sarutobi?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you sit and tell us all about it?" She grinned.

Asami seemed to crumble and gave up, laughing nervously and with giddiness, and sat beside Mito. Matsuri and Yuri took their places beside Sakura.

"I saw Shouta with Madara and Hashirama as we were leaving," Matsuri said to Sakura. "He looked like he was being tortured by Hashirama's enthusiasm."

It wasn't much longer before Hashirama arrived with Madara, Tobirama, Hikari, and Shouta. Both of them paled when they saw the crowd, and Sakura immediately got to her feet. She met them in the middle of the field, ignored the three men with them and quickly gave her students a once-over before reaching out, gripping their wrists and pulling them a short distance away from the others.

"Sakura, what are you - "

"Shut up, Tobi," Sakura called.

Hashirama laughed behind her. She stopped and turned and looked at the two of them. Hikari and Shouta glanced at each other and then away. Shouta, impassively, Hikari, stubbornly. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

"Both of you look at me," she said sternly.

They did, and Sakura knew they recognised the look on her face because she saw a flicker of fear in their eyes.

"Who are you?"

Shouta's brow twitched at the question.

"H-hikari Shimura," Hikari said, uncertainly.

"You don't know who you are?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hikari Shimura," she replied, firm and strong.

Sakura looked at Shouta expectantly, who let out a small sigh.

"Shouta Uchiha," he said, his face indifferent but his tone resolved.

"Tobirama is not fighting today, and Madara is not fighting today," Sakura said to them. "Not even I am fighting today. Who is?"

"We are," they answered together.

Sakura nodded in satisfaction.

"So ignore the rest of it, ignore the people, ignore the noise. You're not fighting for their honour, you're fighting for your own. Never let yourself down."

Hikari took a deep breath and straightened her posture.

"Yes, Lady Sakura," she responded clear and strong.

Shouta nodded to her, his eyes fierce. Sakura relaxed her face and smiled.

"Good luck," she said, and then she turned away and walked back to her seat, her body trembling with anxiety and anticipation.

Shouta and Hikari took their positions of the empty field. Around them, the chatter rose and fell as people whispered and shouted and spoke with excitement. The air was tense with eagerness and nervousness. A wood clone of Lord Hokage, Hashirama Senju, stood in the center of them an equal distance from either one. When the close dissipated, the match would begin.

Shouta hid his thumping heart with a mask of calm indifference, looking at Hikari like it was any other day, which served his purpose well. He saw the slight agitation in the twitch her fist. She was always easier to provoke than he was. Across the field, Hikari knew that her well-devised plan against her opponent was working. She knew that Shouta believed his facade of calm would work, but she saw through it. She knew him too well, and she knew he would underestimate her. She purposefully appeared agitated and impatient as they waited for it to begin.

The crowd was torn on who would be victorious. Shouta Uchiha was supposed to have an advantage, as all Uchiha's did, with their dojutsu. But the news had spread of his childhood trauma, and rumours about the condition of his body conflicted with the villagers idea of what an Uchiha was. The Shimura girl was thought of as a wildcard. Barely any training until a year ago. Suddenly she was a medic, and then the student of Tobirama. Was she lucky or a hidden genius? There was an overwhelming need for discovery in the arena.

It was obvious to only a few that both Madara Uchiha and Tobirama Senju were nervous. They were excellent at hiding their true feelings, but those closest to them knew the truth. Sakura saw the slightly more intense than usual hardness in Madara's eyes. His shoulders were tight, and arms folded. His Sharingan had been activated for the entire day, she assumed. Tobirama also stood with his arms folded, a single finger tapping at his bicep. Hashirama had a secret smile when he noticed it, and the slight downturn of his brother's lips. It had been a long while since he'd seen Tobirama so anxious.

Yuri Uchiha, Takuma Senju, Emiko Senju, Natsuo Sarutobi and Mamarou Inuzuka all looked on with intense concentration. The outcome of the battle could have an effect on all of their futures, depending on the winner. Each of them had watched the pair train with their masters and alone, and each had reached their own conclusions of who would be the victor, but none of them had been part of the betting pool.

Hiroko Shimura watched her daughter with her heart in her throat, but a great pride welling in her eyes. No matter the outcome, she knew that Hikari's future as a shinobi would be secured. Yori Shimura sat beside her, with his son, who watched on eagerly to see who would be the victor and the displays of power he could one day hope to perform himself. Yori sat stoically, hoping the girl would win so he could have the victory to hold over the Uchiha's head.

Inoyuki Yamanaka was conflicted. He liked Shouta, and he liked Hikari. But if he was honest, he wanted her to beat him senseless for being the one to steal her heart before Inoyuki even really had a chance. Not that Shouta would ever admit it. It would be Inoyuki's luck that the Uchiha was as self-sacrificing as he was aloof. Shikata Nara sat with his father, Satomi, and Sana. Sana wished for Shouta to win, simply because she knew him better than Hikari, who seemed to dislike her. Satomi didn't really want to be there, and her constant sighing was causing Shikata to grow irate with his cousin. He was very interested in the match and knew that several factors could influence the outcome. He wondered if Hikari would be able to keep calm and if Shouta wouldn't allow his feelings to affect him. If either of them slipped up, the other would claim victory. Lord Hokage felt the rising tensions and decided it was time. His clone announced the start in a loud and booming voice, before melting into the ground.

Hikari moved first. Fighting an Uchiha in a prolonged battle would only end in loss, especially for someone who was unused to combat and had never fought an Uchiha before. She was at a disadvantage; she couldn't look him in the eyes, and it limited her field of view. She needed to limit the use of her chakra for as long as possible. She kept her eyes focused on his chest and ran toward him. She saw his hands move and make the hand signs of a jutsu she knew well from Tobirama's training. She immediately stopped and created an earth wall, just in time to escape the blast fireball that came at her.

Moments after the fire stopped blasting, two things caught her eye in her peripherals. Kunai, one of each side of her, with tags attached to them. She barely had time to widen her eyes in shock before they each exploded. She cursed her slow reaction speed and Shouta's quick thinking. They were smoke bombs. Her eyes stung and she couldn't see. She used the wall as her back and strained to feel where Shouta would come from.

Hikari did what he expected. She didn't react fast enough to get away, thinking the wall would be her safety, and she didn't use her chakra to go underground. She stayed at the earth wall and took out her kunai, and Shouta's Sharingan saw it all and he smirked. Shouta didn't go around the wall after the smoke caught her - he went through the wall right behind her, disrupting its form with an explosive push of his chakra, forcing Hikari to jump away while he attacked her with taijutsu. She wasn't the only one who had improved in speed. He had her on the back-foot within seconds. With the smoke in her eyes, she could no longer see properly, but she fought back with ferocity. His Sharingan captured and predicted all of her moves, cutting off her attacks before they had even begun, and, realising she was losing, Hikari retreated with a faster than average flicker step.

They both panted in the short respite. Hikari blinked rapidly and painfully, gritting her teeth and forcing her eyes to open and work despite the irritation to them. She was stupid and she needed to refocus; holding back was only going to make her lose. Shouta took out his shuriken and flung them at her, spread wide across, so her only option was backward. But instead, once he released them from his hand, she disappeared for a split second in a flicker step and appeared again no more than six feet before him, on her knees, and used her kunai to slice the wires he'd connected to the shuriken, before she rolled, jumped up and rapidly engaged him in taijutsu again.

Shouta was the one on the back-foot this time, taken by surprise that she'd read his wired shuriken attack so well. But while Hikari was focused on her attack, he managed to launch four shuriken unseen by her into the air above them, and with a ferocious kick to her chest, he pushed her back and caught her in his wire trap. He couldn't understand the smug smile on her face, despite her captivity, until his leg fell to the ground without control and he realised his entire leg was now useless. In the moments before, when his foot had connected with her chest, she'd wrapped her hand around his calf for a split second, and using the same technique she'd used against Tobirama in their first spar, effectively turned off his leg. Shouta stumbled, his eyes wide, and knew he had to retreat. He released his hold on the shuriken trap, and covered his escape with a fireball jutsu, that evaporated in a water jutsu he didn't know Hikari could do.

But Hikari didn't relent, although the water jutsu had taken a lot of her energy out of her. She used too much chakra with the last two attacks, and her endurance was waning. With only one working leg, Hikari knew she had her chance. She attacked him, but Shouta was not as easy a target she had suspected. He was amazingly balanced and used all the weapons in his arsenal. Shuriken, kunai, explosive tags and his sword to keep her from getting too close, all in an effort to do one thing. He purposefully let his guard down for a split second, and she took the bait, and he had her. Shouta's eyes spun and formed his Mangekyo Sharingan, the ultimate Uchiha weapon, and Hikari Shimura was trapped in a genjutsu. Frozen, trembling, she stood still, and Shouta sighed and hopped back, victorious.

There was a silence around them, and then applause and cheering. Shouta had won, but at the same time, he knew that he had lost. He looked at Hikari, knowing that she was going to be a far better shinobi than he would ever become, and swallowed. With the Uchiha declared as victors, Madara gave Tobirama a smug smirk, while Tobirama glared. No one had known before the final moments that Shouta had the second-form of his Sharingan. It was extremely rare. Madara and Izuna had awakened it, and Yuri after Izuna's death now possessed it as well. For Shouta Uchiha to also possess it, gave the rest of the clan an enormous shock.

It had taken Shouta three months of training with Madara before he'd revealed it. Madara had been beyond surprised. Shouta had explained that in the two years after his accident, his eyes had been irritated. He thought it was a side-effect of the burning and smoke. One particular day when he was thirteen, he'd become extremely emotional about his afflictions and it had awoken. He hadn't realised it at first, and he'd locked it away since, not thinking he'd even become a shinobi again.

Hashirama stared at Madara in open disbelief, as did Sakura. He offered neither of them an explanation and only stated that the eyes of his clan were not the business of others. Tobirama ignored Madara, in favour of not losing his cool in front of so many people, and flickered to Hikari's side, sending his chakra through her body and releasing her from the genjutsu. She came out of it slowly, blinking and immediately realising that she had lost. Her face clouded over with disappointment.

Sakura reached Shouta before Madara, concerned for his leg. She restored the chakra flow, and realised with some amazement at how precise and controlled Hikari had been, although it had been missed by almost everyone. She looked over at Tobirama, who caught her eye and nodded, communicating with a single look that he knew how impossible that it seemed, considering she was not a Hyuga. When the Hyuga clan finally arrived in the village, Sakura wondered how they'd react to Hikari's surprising talent.

The victory went to Shouta Uchiha, and none who witnessed the match could say he didn't deserve to win. Even one leg down, he showed skill that no one thought he possessed, and many people compared his fighting style to that of Izuna, which made Shouta pleased to hear, though he'd never admit it aloud. But it was Hikari Shimura who became the talk of the village. She was the surprise, with her speed, her fierce fighting, and her incredible display of chakra control. Yuri Uchiha and Takuma Senju looked at one another with knowing smiles, and with their unit, departed the field to wait for the Hokage to call on them.

* * *

In the meeting room on the first floor of Hokage Tower, Sakura, Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama sat at their table facing the members of the Pursuit Unit. Takuma Senju, Emiko Senju, Natsuo Sarutobi, Mamarou Inuzuka, and his hound, and Yuri Uchiha all knelt on one knee before them.

"Rise," Hashirama commanded.

The five of them stood, hands clasped behind their backs, straight and to attention. Hashirama gave a slight sigh but didn't say anything about it, knowing they wouldn't relax even if he commanded them too.

"Takuma," Tobirama said. Takuma looked at him. "Your thoughts on Shouta Uchiha."

Takuma nodded.

"He showed that he has the ability to adapt quickly and improvise. His chakra control is quite good, but it's clear that his skills are average. He has the potential to improve, but his time would likely be better spent elsewhere."

"Considering he has spent less than a year in training, his progress is good," Yuri supplied.

"But?" Tobirama prompted.

Yuri and Takuma exchanged glances. As the leader, Yuri spoke.

"He is not ready to be sent on missions. Considering his age and the amount of work he'd need to do to keep up with the chunin and jonin we have, it would be three years of training before he reached a mental and physical point where he could safely join missions above B-rank."

"You recommend keeping him classed as a medic-nin?" Madara asked.

"Yes, Lord Madara," Takuma replied.

Yuri glanced at Sakura, whose lips were pursed in thought.

"I agree," she said, sensing it was time for her to speak.

"Sakura?" Hashirama questioned.

"Shouta has shown aptitude in medical ninjutsu and a strong interest in horticulture and poison," she said. "His studies will be advanced in those areas. Also," she paused and glanced at Madara. "As with all the medics, his training will be primarily in evasive maneuvers and taijutsu."

"Yuri," Madara said. Yuri looked at him. "Shouta will continue training with the Uchiha. We will talk later."

"Yes, Lord Madara," Yuri nodded.

"So," Hashirama said, his chin resting thoughtfully on his linked hands on the table. "Shouta Uchiha will remain a medic-nin under Sakura and continue his training with his clan. Very good. So, then, on to Hikari Shimura."

"She's exceeded expectations," Madara said.

Sakura snorted lightly, and Madara fought back an eye-roll, while the rest of the room smirked. Even Emiko had something close to a lift in her lips.

"She has," Takuma agreed. "There is a lot of potential to be developed."

"The kid fights hard," Mamorou spoke up for the first time. "She's got some crazy chakra control."

"She only lacks experience," Yuri said. "She's never been in a real fight before."

Sakura shook her head.

"No. She's very inexperienced. Her first taste of battle was when she and Shouta and Shikata followed Mito to the fight against the Nine-Tails."

"It shows," Takuma said. "Her reactions were too slow."

"Clearly her training was lacking in proper motivation," Madara shot at Tobirama, who turned a glower at him.

"Madara," Sakura sighed, shaking her head.

Before Tobirama could retort, Hashirama sat forward in his chair.

"So, Takuma, Yuri. What do you think?"

"She needs a team," Takuma said.

"It's been arranged," Tobirama said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise, except Madara.

"Madara, explain," Tobirama ordered.

Madara's eyes narrowed at his tone, but he didn't respond to Tobirama. Instead, he looked at Yuri.

"Yuri, you're being reassigned."

The surprise on his team's face was evident.

"But, Lord Madara - " Takuma interrupted but stopped when he saw the annoyance on Madara's face.

"You will be called on when needed, but your primary responsibilities have changed," Madara explained.

Yuri nodded, but his brows were drawn together in a frown. Madara looked at Takuma.

"Congratulations, Takuma. You've been promoted."

Takuma, wide-eyed, looked at him and Tobirama with surprise and nodded slowly.

Madara returned his attention to Yuri.

"You're being assigned as a Jonin Team Leader, Team 2."

Yuri's eyes widened slightly.

"With Hikari Shimura?" He questioned.

"Yes," Madara replied. "And Daisuke Hatake. The third spot will be filled with a Hyuga when they deign to arrive," Madara said, with obvious annoyance.

"Thank you," Yuri bowed his head slightly.

Sakura could see he was a little taken aback by what happened, and Takuma and Emiko looked conflicted.

"Ah, I don't envy you at all," Natsuo grinned, breaking the tension with a chuckle. "Taking care of the kiddies isn't going to be easy."

Yuri gave him a wry smile.

"Easier than wrangling you lot," he teased.

"Mamorou, Natsuo, Emiko," Hashirama said, standing. "Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes."

"Yes, Lord Hokage," they responded in unison.

Hashirama's announcement ended the meeting. The Pursuit Unit exited the room, and Hashirama returned to his office to meet with the three he'd summoned. While Madara met with Tobirama, Sakura and Yuri in his office.

"Well," Yuri said, sighing and folding his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall. "That was surprising."

Madara sat heavily on his chair.

"You're suited to the task," he said.

"I know," Yuri replied.

"At least you'll be in the village a little more often now," Sakura smiled. "Matsuri will be happy with that, so will Kagami and Sakiko."

Yuri smiled.

"True. So when will you make the announcements to Shouta and Hikari?"

Sakura grimaced and glanced at Tobirama.

"Tomorrow," he said. "Today you should seek out Daisuke."

"How old is he?" Yuri inquired.

"Twelve," Madara responded. "The Hatake tells me he's something of a prodigy."

"The Hatake produce a lot of prodigies," Sakura said softly. "Well, have we heard from the Hyuga?"

"They've said they'll be here in a month," Tobirama sighed.

Madara looked less than pleased by the information, and Sakura wondered what they were like. They were haughty enough with all their restrictions in her own time. It was probably worse in this era. Sakura and Yuri left together, leaving Tobirama and Madara alone in his office.

"I believe I won," Madara smirked.

"I believe you cheated," Tobirama retorted.

"You underestimated a member of my clan, not for the first time," Madara shot back. "How is that a fault of mine?"

Tobirama scoffed.

"The Mangekyo? Really?"

Madara was silent a moment.

"I was also surprised," he admitted. "I did not know until several months of training."

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at that.

"Indeed?"

Madara sighed.

"The Sharingan is awakened by deep emotion, and there are things that even we are still discovering about it."

Madara gave Tobirama a sharp look.

"Don't even think about asking to study our dojutsu. There's no chance I'd let a Senju know our secrets."

"You'll allow it eventually," Tobirama said with a shrug.

"I wouldn't count on that," Madara replied. "Don't you have work to do?"

Tobirama scoffed again and departed, leaving Madara alone to ponder the viability of Sakura's surprisingly deep knowledge of his clans dojutsu, and combining it with Tobirama's science, reluctantly understanding that further study might be of use in the future.

* * *

Hikari and Shouta were called into the Hokage's office the following morning.

"Good morning!" Hashirama greeted them with a bright smile.

"Good morning," Hikari replied with a nervous one.

Shouta merely nodded his head, finding the Hokage a little too overwhelming for a morning meeting.

"First I want to congratulate you both on an entertaining fight," he said. "How do you feel about it?"

"I have a lot to improve," Hikari said, downcast.

"True," Hashirama responded. "But from what Tobirama and Sakura tell me, you have a lot of determination. I will continue to expect great things from you in the future."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage," Hikari blushed and bowed her head.

"And you, Shouta Uchiha?" Hashirama prompted.

Shouta cleared his throat.

"I don't think I would have won the fight if I did not have my Sharingan," he admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

Hashirama looked at him curiously, and Hikari with surprise.

"Really?" She asked.

Shouta glanced at her quickly and then away, and nodded. Hashirama smiled.

"In any case, I was impressed with you both. Well done."

Shouta nodded in acknowledgment, feeling too nervous to do more than mumble a small thanks, and Hikari smiled back at him. Then they were told of their new assignments.

"Shouta, you've been recommended to remain under the tutelage of Lady Sakura at the hospital," Hashirama said. "Your studies will be focused on medicinal plants and poisons, as well as the medic-nin taijutsu and Lord Madara wishes for you to continue training within your clan. Do you accept this?"

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Shouta said.

He was relieved. He'd begun to understand in recent weeks that his spar with Hikari was also a test of sorts, and he'd hoped to remain in the hospital and working in the greenhouses. He'd found a passion there he'd never imagined he'd have. Hikari glanced at Shouta, happy that he seemed happy about what he'd been assigned. She looked nervously back at the Hokage, who was smiling at her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Hikari."

He sounded serious and her palms started sweating.

"You've been assigned to a team."

"A team?" Hikari asked.

Hashirama nodded.

"Team 2. Your Team Leader is Yuri Uchiha," he explained.

Shouta's eyes widened in surprise and he looked down at Hikari with a little jealousy. Hikari glanced up at him and they caught eyes for a second before they both looked away and back at the Hokage.

"And your teammates are Daisuke Hatake and a member from the Hyuga clan will be assigned when they arrive."

Hikari was surprised and unsure what her reaction to the news should be. She nodded and shifted on her feet.

"Now, Sakura is waiting for the two of you her office," Hashirama told them.

They left the Hokage and walked quietly together towards the hospital.

"Was Lord Madara happy?" Hikari asked him.

"Yes," Shouta replied. "Mostly so he could lord this over Lord Tobirama."

Hikari couldn't help the little smile that came over her.

"I don't understand why they're so competitive," she said.

"Hn," Shouta grunted. "They were enemies and now allies. I expect it's a pride thing."

Hikari sighed.

"I still don't understand."

"Because you're just a kid," Shouta said, smirking.

Hikari puffed her cheeks.

"I am not! And anyway, this kid almost beat you."

Shouta ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, you're pretty good," he said, walking off and leaving a surprised and pleased Hikari behind and staring after him.

* * *

Sakura, Madara, and Tobirama combined their skills and abilities to hide the house in the woods with layers of genjutsu and seals. Only a very skilled shinobi would be able to find the house, and even if they did, the seals and traps would activate alerting them to an intruder. Tobirama agreed with Madara, that Sakura's journals were a bad idea.

"If anything happens to threaten the village because of this, I will destroy them myself," he told her seriously. "And I will sanction you."

Sakura understood.

"I won't let anything happen."

Tobirama reluctantly agreed to allow her to keep them but told her she'd have to inform Hashirama. She said she would, and he told her he'd check on the house every so often. She agreed to his surveillance, just happy that he wasn't making her get rid of her journals. She knew that they all understood why she needed them, even if they'd prefer she didn't have them at all.

She kept the journals hidden in a false part of the floor, sealed away with a blood binding seal. Madara also placed an Uchiha seal over them, so that if there was an emergency, he could access them too. Sakura spent one day a week at the house, and on those days, Madara often came with her, but left her to her own devices, using it as a day for him to relax or training privately in the forest. Sometimes he worked on the house itself, making it a more comfortable escape for them both. Sakura liked that they had somewhere to disappear when they needed it and that she still had that connection to Itachi. She'd brought the chest that she'd kept his jacket in at Madara's home to the house, and kept it in the bedroom, taking it out every so often when she felt nostalgic or sad.

Six months after Hikari and Shouta were assigned to their new positions, and two months before the day she and Madara would be married, Sakura came back to the house alone. She wrote the story of her relationship with Madara for Kakashi, explaining what and why things were different. She'd written about it before, but never in that much detail, and she was worried he wouldn't understand how she could marry Madara, after what they'd gone through in the Fourth Shinobi War.

 _… I hope this is something that you can accept in time, Kakashi. Even I struggled at the beginning, but being here, among these people, these amazing and great people have given me a different outlook on life._

 _Itachi and I both noticed immediately the difference between the Madara of our present and the Madara in this past. It's remarkable, really, when I think about it. I'm sure it was something like what happened when you were confronted with Obito again when the only version of him you knew was the one from your childhood._

 _Anyway, we're getting married in two months, and I'm so happy. I hope you can be happy for me as well._

 _I miss you, Kakashi. I hope you get to have the life you deserve. I'll do everything I can to make that happen._

 _(I'm getting married! Ahhhh!)_

 _Love,_

 _Sakura Haruno,_

 _Sakura Nara_

 _and soon to be, Sakura Uchiha!_

Sakura closed the journal with a soft smile on her face, and laid a hand over it, knowing that despite any misgivings he might have, Kakashi would ultimately understand her. She locked the journal away, and walked back towards the hospital and the village, feeling refreshed and looking forward to a new future.


	33. 32: Final Stories

**The Slug Sage - Lady Sakura Uchiha**

* * *

Sakura and Madara spent their first year of marriage in a manner that wasn't intended or expected. For eleven of twelve months, they didn't see each other once. They had no problems as a married couple, and both of them wanted a family one day, but children meant putting the things Sakura wanted to accomplish on the back-burner, and she wasn't ready to do so yet, despite the intense disapproval from her new clan elders.

The day Sakura departed from the village to begin her training with Lady Katsuyu was kept a secret from everyone, except Madara. All the preparations were made; Madoka was in charge at the hospital. Shouta would take on some of Sakura's work, but mainly begin research and study the medicinal herbs and about poisons. Hikari was to be given a place on a new guard unit Tobirama was in the process of forming. Tobirama was to make sure none of Sakura's standards at the hospital fell while she was away, and Madara would inform them of the day she left.

She left before dawn, and it was harder than she expected, but at the same time, she was filled with nervous determination. Madara watched her go until she was far from sight, led by Lady Katsuyuu into the forests of the world. They walked and spoke quietly about many things until Sakura started to feel like her mind was foggy. She ignored it at first, but it persisted until she realised she no longer knew where they were. The forest warped and changed around her and she felt the subtle touch of a powerful and intricate genjutsu.

"You must keep walking," Lady Katsuyuu said in her quiet voice.

She found it harder and harder to keep her chakra flow disrupted and not let the genjutsu overtake her, but it pressed in and in on her, making each step feel like she was being weighed down. Still, Sakura persisted through the building mist and forbidding forest around her. She grit her teeth and pushed forward because that was who she was and that was what she knew.

She saw things, people from the past, from her present. They called out for her, in pain, in anguish, in fear and hatred. She saw a terrible battle between Naruto and Sasuke where they both destroyed each other. But she kept walking, tears stinging at her eyes. She realised faintly that it was a test. She was being shown images of things that she was fearful of, that she longed for, that she hated, that she loved. She was being tested on her resolve, and it hurt her so much, but she kept going.

When the mist suddenly parted, and the forest suddenly disappeared around her, Sakura collapsed to her knees, gasping for breath and clutching at her chest. All the oppression of the genjutsu was gone in an instant.

"We have arrived," Lady Katsuyuu told her.

Sakura looked around, saw a forest so unlike anything she'd ever seen before. The trees were bigger than any she'd ever see before, and sunlight filtered through them, casting speckled light across the grassy ground. In the distance, she saw a rock formation, that Lady Katsuyuu informed her was the entrance to her home, and where her true form resided. Sakura made her way there, and took shelter in one of the entrances to the caves, sighing a little when she realised she was about to spend an indefinite amount of time living in a cave.

She missed Madara, and her village, Masturi, Mito, and Asami, but she didn't let it distract her.

The genjutsu forest was a test of her resolve to get there, to start learning senjutsu. But the training was far more difficult than Sakura had imagined. Sakura could hardly imagine how someone as energetic as Naruto had managed to master the stillness needed to absorb nature energy. She wasn't as energetic as him, but she definitely didn't like being still. It was only the thought that she couldn't let a moron like him show her up that kept her from giving up. She'd spent every day meditating in stillness, sitting in precarious positions on the edge of branches, on a board above a spiked canyon on stone, and remaining balanced. The first time she absorbed the nature energy, and felt the immensity of the world, she was so shocked that she lost the connection immediately.

Her training continued daily. She spent the mornings meditating and maintaining stillness, and after lunch she trained with Lady Katsuyuu and revised her medical jutsu. The evening she spent trying to connect with nature energy again. It was five months of that before she managed to hold the nature energy inside her for one minute without moving and without the energy taking her over. That was, Lady Katsuyu told her, Sakura's limit. Sakura cried out in displeasure at hearing this.

"If you wish to hold Sage Mode for longer, you will not be able to use Creation Rebirth. You will have to choose, you don't have enough chakra for both," Lady Katsuyuu told her apologetically.

Sakura was quiet and accepted it reluctantly. She was not like Hashirama with his monster charka reserves, or Naruto, with his naturally enormous chakra and the benefit of Kurama. Nor was she like the Uchiha, who possessed naturally large chakra reserves. She resolved to find a way around this, however, and forge her own path forwards like she always did. Sakura used her seal and naturally good chakra control and created a secondary pool of chakra. The theory was that she would have two chakra reserves to dip into. Lady Katsuyu was concerned that it would be too much for her, and if it overwhelmed her faculties she would have no recourse for regaining control.

"I can do it," Sakura said to her firmly. "I _will_ do it. I'll find a way."

* * *

Sakura returned to the Land of Fire at the eleventh month, with far better chakra control, and the ability to enter Sage Mode for a minute and fifty-two seconds. She made her arrival at midnight, going directly to her home with Madara.

He met her in the village before she could get to his house, embracing her in a tight hug. They spent the night talking and touching and smiling and holding back tears of joy. Her return was long wanted and overdue, and Madara told her that he was going with her next time. No matter what. Sakura had laughed and assured him that it wasn't necessary, she wasn't going away for that long again.

Several months after she'd returned to the village, Sakura had grown frustrated with her lack of progress. Her patience was wearing thin and she was considering returning to the Shikkotsu forest. Tobirama had other ideas. He cleared four hours of his day for four months to train her, and it helped. Sakura kept focused and pushed herself, unwilling to let Tobirama look down on her at all. She pushed her time in Sage Mode to two minutes.

Sakura hadn't fully mastered her senjutsu before the Land of Fire became involved in a war between the Lands of Wind and Earth. The Land of Fire protected their borders, but when an ill-advised invasion into their land by the Land of Wind drew them out into a full battle against them, Sakura and Madara were dispatched to the frontlines. It was in that battle that Sakura made herself and her prowess known. The shinobi of Wind were not to be taken lightly. Madara had been facing off against a formidable opponent and struggling to gain the upper hand. His forces were getting injured, the medics were getting overwhelmed, and Sakura had had enough. She put guards on her body while she entered Sage Mode. The three minutes of stillness was incredibly difficult, and she only had three minutes to act. Her seal released, and created a light blue cross over her forehead, and ran down her cheeks. Her green eyes became blue.

Sakura cut through the Wind forces, elevated by her increased powers. They retreated when she took on their leader and threw him across the field of battle like he was a pebble. They left just in time to miss Sakura's transformation back. The blue faded from her face and her eyes, and the seal returned to its regular shape. The Leaf shinobi cheered for their victory, shouting her name, and the legend of Sakura Uchiha, the Slug Sage, was born.

She rarely used the power of the Sage. It was mentally and physically exhausting for her, and replenishing her chakra took time. It was something she used only in the direst of circumstances. Only once did she fight side-by-side with Hashirama, the two of them in Sage Mode, in a battle that was remembered for years to come, and for that, she commemorated in a way she never expected.

Her past and her memories called it the Valley of the End, where the final battle between Madara and Hashirama took place.

In the battle against Zetsu and the Nine-Tails, when they saved Madara, the once great lake that spanned the area had become a waterfall during the battle. Instead of the statues of Hashirama and Madara, Tobirama had commissioned the likeness of Sakura and Hashirama, and it was called The Valley of Sages.

* * *

 **Love and Pain -** **Hikari Shimura and Shouta Uchiha**

* * *

Hikari slowly blinked. Her eyes were heavy and her head ached. It took a moment to adjust to the light and for her to figure out where she was. Something felt wrong. There was too much of… everything. The light, the noise, the movement. Nothing was clear. Not until she felt it.

 _Pain._

There was so much pain, it came to her slow and then all at once. She gasped and convulsed. The actions hurting her more. Her vision blurred, she didn't know where she hurt. She just knew she did. She could feel someone holding her down, the muffled voices around her slowly came into focus.

"Hikari, Hikari, look at me."

A stern, worried voice. Familiar white hair. It was Tobirama-sensei.

"We have to get her out of here - "

"She's going to die - "

" _Don't take it out_ \- she'll bleed out!"

"MEDIC!"

Hikari felt panic rise as her eyes clenched shut and her mouth opened in a wordless scream as another pulse of pain hit her.

"Hikari." Tobirama-sensei's giant hand wrapped around hers. "Focus on me and me alone, all right?"

His voice was like an anchor and she opened her eyes and stared at him, her body jerked, her eyes were wide. She had a sudden moment of clarity. She was dying.

"What happened?" She tried to ask, but her voice was little more than a rasp, a bloodied rasp.

He spoke, but she didn't really hear him. His mouth opened and closed and the world started to turn dark. Hikari's eyes fluttered open and shut, before she felt herself being lifted, heard the barked orders from her sensei and felt herself be pulled through space with him. Hikari saw a flash of white, of red, of blinding light and then the whole world faded to black.

* * *

Shouta thought he'd seen war. He thought he'd lived in and survived hell. He had been thinking for some time that everything he'd imagined before was wrong. The fighting between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth was slowly becoming a conflict unlike what he'd ever seen.

The injured and dying were his company. He often worked without sleeping, running back and forth from the frontlines to the village to the medical outposts in the field. Lady Sakura was split between the village and the frontlines, going into battle when the Hokage called her. When she was gone from the village, Shouta was inside. As one of the senior medics, he was needed to ensure the communication between the hospital, the medical outposts and the frontlines were running smoothly.

So when he saw Tobirama appear in the lobby of the hospital, having used his Flying Thunder God to return, Shouta's stomach dropped. Tobirama Senju didn't leave the frontlines when the fighting was fierce - and all the reports said that it was. His voice bellowed out and around.

"MEDIC NOW!"

Shouta sprinted from down the hall towards him, noticing as Tobirama turned, he was injured and bleeding, but also that he was carrying someone, and blood was dripping to the floor creating a pool. The whole world tilted when he saw who it was. He hadn't seen or spoken to Hikari Shimura in two years. Two medics with a gurney appeared and Tobirama laid Hikari on it, before collapsing to his knees. Shouta, frozen for a moment, ran to Hikari's side. She was deathly pale, her skin cool and clammy, her heart rate low and almost gone. From her stomach protruded a broken blade.

"It's spiked, and poisoned," Tobirama said gruffly, getting to his feet, as Shouta reached for the blade. "Move it and you'll tear her open."

Shouta's eyes spun and he assessed her, calling for the medics to take her to surgery immediately, and for someone else to take care of Tobirama, who looked like he was going to pass out.

"I have to get back," he shook his head.

Shouta ignored him, seeing that Miho Izu had taken command over Tobirama and that she was strong enough to order him around.

The next few hours passed in a blur of time and Shouta could hardly recall any of it. They'd stopped the bleeding first, from Hikari's multiple wounds. She'd been caught in a blast, Tobirama told him later. They'd been ambushed, and the blast was weaponised with poison. She'd saved the life of two of their comrades, but put herself in the way. Her stomach, chest, back, and side were torn and burned. Her ribs were broken, her lung had been punctured and shards of bone were threatening to pierce her heart.

Shouta and a team of medics worked on her for three hours until she was as stable as they could get her, which was just barely alive. One of Shouta's students studied the poison in her blood as Shouta was treating her most threatening injuries. The poison was slow acting, but the longer it was in her system, the more damage it would do to her. Shouta didn't sleep for two days as he prepared an antidote, and in the breaks he took from preparing the antidote, he worked with the medics repair her bones, skin, chakra pathways, torn muscles, and organs.

They'd sent for Lady Sakura, but she'd put her trust in them, stating that there were too many wounded for her to return yet. Shouta knew it would be killing her that she wasn't there for Hikari. It wasn't until Madoka forced Shouta to go home and sleep, that after three days, Hikari was finally stable, that he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

Hikari drifted in and out of consciousness, seeing faces and hearing voices and feeling pain and relief. She was hot and cold, thirsty and sick. She had no comprehension of where she was, only that there were hands above and on her, and the people whose hands belonged too were helping her. The frenzy around her whenever she woke slowly faded until there was only one.

Hikari blinked slowly, adjusting to the dim lighting. She heard soft beeping from somewhere in the room, and vaguely recalled it was a new machine for monitoring patients in the hospital. She breathed deeply and winced when pain flooded her again, her intake of breath was sharp.

"Hikari?" A deep, masculine voice said her name gruffly. "Hika, are you awake?"

Hikari opened her eyes and looked down her body to see dark hair, pale skin, and red and black eyes staring at her. She hadn't noticed anyone else in the room and in the back of her mind, fleeting she understood that she was more out of it than she realised. Her throat was dry and her voice cracked when she said his name.

"Shouta?"

Shouta stood suddenly and leaned over her. Hikari could only blink and watch his worried face as he checked over her. He started asking her questions, and she could only answer with a nod or shake of her head.

"Here," he said, handing her a little cup of water.

She drank gratefully.

"Go back to sleep," Shouta said quietly. "You need rest."

Hikari could only answer with the closing of her eyes, and drifting off again.

* * *

Shouta had never been more relieved in his life. As Hikari slept, he treated her with chakra and increased the pain medication in her drip slightly. He looked at her sleeping face and leaned forward, brushing her hair back from her face, and kissing her lightly on her temple, feeling his eyes fill with water. He stepped back, straightened his posture and left her room. He stopped one of the genin assigned to the hospital and told him to tell Hiroko Shimura that Hikari was awake, and to get a message to Lady Sakura and Lord Tobirama, saying the same thing.

Not long after that, Shouta escaped the noise of the hospital, the people who asked him questions about things they should know the answer too and went up to the roof of the hospital. He took one of the cigarettes he rarely smoked from his pocket, and sat against the wall, taking a long drag from the smoke. It was a startling and horrible way to see a person after two years of nothing. Two years. He inhaled slowly and released it even slower, watching the smoke rise in the air, remembering the last time he saw her.

It had been her seventeenth birthday. She'd been so happy, so happy and smiling so bright and beautiful that he'd actually hurt when he looked at her. Those feelings he'd had for her, that he'd pushed down and away and ignored, were threatening to spill over. Then she'd kissed him when the night ended, and shocked, afraid, Shouta had left her, ignored her and cut her from his life.

It wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be. She was busy becoming one of the best young shinobi in the village, Lord Tobirama's protege, part of his elite unit, learning his jutsu. He was in the greenhouses and the hospital, out of sight, and after a while, she'd stopped looking for him. Shouta snuffed out the cigarette on the ground beside him. Seeing her half-dead had been a shock and had only reinforced that he couldn't stop feeling for her, no matter how hard he tried. He didn't want it. He didn't want to know what it would feel like to have her and then lose her.

Now that she was okay, he resolved to stay away again. She didn't need someone like him. Inoyuki was always a better choice for her than him. Even Shikata was better, although Shouta knew that would never happen; if Shika had his way, he'd never be married. Too troublesome, he imagined Shikata would say.

* * *

Hikari's conditioned worsened a few days after she'd woken. She went back into surgery, and Shouta stayed by her bed. She'd woken, after hearing something, and when she realised it was him, she stayed quiet and pretended like she was still asleep.

"Hika, please…" he mumbled, sounding pained. "Don't die, don't die, please. You can't…I can't…"

It sounded like he was crying, or close to it. Hikari continued to breathe deeply, her heart starting to race. She hadn't seen him since the time she'd first woken up, and before that, not for two years, not after he'd rejected her and broken her heart. She'd worked hard, so she'd be strong enough to go back to him one day and tell him how much he hurt her and how stupid he was.

"…Please be okay….I can't lose you," Shouta murmured. "Hika, I can't lose you."

Hikari clenched her jaw, hearing enough, and feeling annoyed through the haze of pain and medication.

"You're a fool, Shouta Uchiha," she rasped.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with shock.

"Why did it take me almost dying for you…"

She trailed off and turned her face away, not willing to let him see the tears that were coming.

"Get out," she said in a low voice. "Just get out."

He left without a word, closing the door behind him, and she let the tears fall, wondering why she still had to love him so much.

* * *

"She's going back to the frontlines," Madoka said to Shouta.

He froze.

"What?"

He pulled his eye from the microscope and looked at Madoka.

"She's healed," Madoka shrugged. "She'll stop by Sakura's outpost before she rejoins her unit. But she's an elite. She was never going to stay here long."

Shouta looked at him in disbelief.

"She was almost dead two weeks ago," he exclaimed.

Madoka just shrugged again and ran his hand through his hair.

"She's a medic too. She knows the risks, and Sakura won't let her go until she's given the all clear, so I wouldn't be too worried about her. Hikari's strong."

Shouta knew that. She was strong, she'd always been strong. But the thought of her going send a cold spike into his heart.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"Leaving," Madoka said. "She was on her way to the gate."

Shouta shot up from his chair and left immediately, not bothering to take off his white coat or tell Madoka where he was going. He caught her at the gate. She was standing still.

"I felt you coming," she said, turning to face him, her eyes narrow. "Why are you here?"

Shouta took a moment to catch his breath.

"You need to rest. You can't go back yet."

Hikari scoffed.

"I know my limits," she said. "Besides, I'm not going there directly."

"You can't!" Shouta shouted in frustration.

"Why?" She cried back. "Just tell me, Shouta! Why don't you want me to go?!"

They stared at each other. Hikari's face pleading with him and Shouta swallowed the lump in his throat and didn't answer. She laughed, mirthlessly and it was more like a cry.

"I can't die because you don't want to lose me, I can't leave because you don't want me too."

She gripped the straps of her pack tightly.

"Why can't you just say it, Shouta? Why can't you just…" she trailed off, turning her face away.

"I'm going," she said quietly. "I have a place I'm needed, and it's not here. Goodbye, Shouta."

He reacted instinctively, reaching out for her, and wrapping his arms around her from behind, holding her tightly. She was stiff in his embrace, silent.

"If you don't have anything to say, get off," she said, her voice shaking.

"I've never been so afraid as I was when I saw you in Tobirama's arms," Shouta said quietly. "I thought you were dead, and everything turned upside down for me."

He let out a breath, squeezing her a little tighter.

"I can't let you go, no matter how much I try. I didn't want to… I didn't want to feel anything for you, but you're so damn annoying."

Hikari shifted with irritation at that, and Shouta chuckled lightly despite his nerves. Getting the words out was hard, but every word he spoke lifted some kind of pressure off his heart.

"You made me love you," he whispered. "And it terrified me because I can't lose you. So I don't want you to go, and I don't want you to die."

He glanced at her profile and saw her lips were trembling. Shouta released her.

"I - I'm sorry, for everything," he said, stepping back.

Hikari's fist clenched.

"You're so unfair," she whispered, turning around with her fist raised high and threatening. "You stupid Uchiha," she sobbed, lightly punching his chest.

She looked at him with eyes filled with a fix of longing and determination.

"I don't forgive you," she said.

He swallowed and nodded.

"I understand," he replied.

She sniffed.

"You can spend the rest of your life making it up to me," she said, turning away.

Shouta's eyes widened slightly, then his face softened into a smile.

"I'm not going to die," she said, her back to him. "I'll definitely come home."

She turned her face, and he saw her cheeks were red, and she was smiling.

"Since you finally admitted you're in love with me." Her smile turned cheeky. "I'll give you my answer when I get home."

Then she walked off and left him standing at the gate, watching her walk away.

"Same old annoying Hikari," he murmured, smiling to himself.

He scratched the back of his head and walked back to the hospital, waiting for the day he'd see her again. Hikari walked away from the village with a smile on her face, waiting for the day she'd come home and see him again.

* * *

 **The Uchiha Clan - The Family of the Clan Leader**

* * *

Izara gripped his father's hand tightly, and Madara glanced down at him.

"Are you worried?" He asked quietly.

Izara looked up, his dark eyes wide.

"Mama is strong."

Madara nodded.

"She is," he replied.

He crouched down and looked at his eldest son. Paler than normal, with swallow skin, and constant dark bruises under his eyes. Madara knew what Izara was afraid of, and he was afraid of it too.

"Everything is going to be okay," he said, as reassuringly as he could.

Izara looked unconvinced, but gave a small smile and let out a little breath.

"Mama is strong," he repeated.

Madara patted his head and stood again, keeping hold of Izara's hand.

"Uncle Madara! Izara!" Kagami Uchiha called from down the hall and ran up to them.

"Don't run in the hospital Kagami!" Matsuri called after her son.

Madara felt a wave of relief wash over him at seeing her. Kagami beamed at them both.

"Is it happening? Is it finished?" He asked.

"Not yet," Izara answered, smiling happily at Kagami, who was like an older brother to him.

Madara didn't miss how perceptive the ten-year-old Kagami was. He saw the boy glance at how tightly Izara held onto his hand and then ruffled Izara's hair.

"Uncle Madara, is it okay if I take Izara for a walk to find Shouta?" Kagami asked.

Madara nodded.

"But Mama…" Izara looked uncertain.

"I'll send Sakiko to fetch you both when it's time, all right?" Matsuri told them.

Izara looked up at Madara for confirmation and Madara nodded to him.

"Know your limits, Izara, but enjoy yourself," he said.

"Yes, Papa," Izara responded.

Kagami grinned at Izara.

"Come on, Turtle. Get on," he said, crouching down and turning so Izara could climb onto Kagami's back.

Izara did so happily and Kagami ran off.

"I just said no running!" Matsuri cried out in fond exasperation.

"Boys," Sakiko muttered, sounding scarily like her mother.

"You finally arrived," Madara said to Matsuri.

"I had to pick them up from the Academy first. How long has it been?" She asked.

"Six hours," Madara sighed, feeling helpless.

Sakiko looked between her mother and Uncle.

"What's happening?" She asked, frowning. "Where's Aunty Sakura?"

"Having her babies, remember?" Matsuri said.

Sakiko, who was a miniature of her mother, nodded.

"I remember. Twins. Two babies. It's special."

"It is," Matsuri agreed. "Can you fetch us some water?" She asked.

Sakiko pursed her lips.

"If you want to do grown-up talk you can just tell me to go away," she said.

Matsuri raised a questioning eyebrow at Sakiko, who sighed and gave in.

"Fine. I'll get your water."

Madara watched the seven-year-old walk off.

"She's just like you," he said.

"Scary, isn't it?" Matsuri replied with a smile. "So, how is Izara?"

Madara grimaced.

"He's doing fine," he said gruffly. "He's worried the babies will be like him."

Matsuri gave him a pitying smile.

"He's a good-hearted boy."

Madara had to agree, Izara was far kinder than any other child he knew of.

"Sakura's been working herself ragged to find a way to help him," he said, a touch of sadness and concern in his voice.

"I know," Matsuri replied quietly. "Sometimes there's just nothing you can do."

Madara clenched his jaw. He knew that, rationally, but emotionally his body burned with regret and frustration. Their firstborn son, Izara, was sickly, with a weak heart and it took four years for Sakura to finally face the fact that there wasn't any way to cure him. It was inborn and connected with other smaller issues that affected Izara, like his underdeveloped lungs, and smaller than average frame. Even Sakura's knowledge of medical procedures not even invented yet hadn't helped her. She'd laid awake at night crying, and feeling like a failure of a mother and a doctor for her inability to even cure her own son's afflictions.

At any point in his life, before he'd met Sakura, Madara knew full-well that he likely would have put the child out of its misery the moment its condition had been revealed. But he couldn't do that to Sakura, nor he discovered, to Izara. His son was still his son. Izara would never be a shinobi or lead the clan, but as Sakura said to him:

"He will always be the son of Madara and Sakura. He's an Uchiha, and that is something."

When Madara finally understood what she meant, and how he truly felt about his son, he was ashamed at even considering the possibility of disposing of him. Madara could no longer imagine Izara not existing, and now they were about to be blessed with two new children. Twins. Sakiko returned with two cups of water in her hands.

"Uncle Madara, guess what. I'm getting almost as good as Kaga with my shuriken jutsu," she said proudly as she handed over the water to him.

"Indeed?" Madara asked. "That is impressive."

"Yeah," Sakiko grinned. "But you know, I think I want to be a medic."

"A medic?" Matsuri asked, surprised. "When did you decide that?"

Sakiko frowned in thought.

"I don't know exactly, but I decided that if Kagami's going to be a better shinobi than Uncle Madara, I'm going to surpass Aunty Sakura. Kagami thinks he's sooo much better just because he's a boy and he's older, but I think Aunty Sakura's the best. She's a Sage."

Sakiko looked at Madara with narrowed eyes.

"Sages are way better than normal shinobi. Lord Hokage and Aunty Sakura are the strongest."

Matsuri grinned at her daughter and then at Madara.

"Sounds about right, Madara."

Madara scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Think what you will, Miniature Suri. You'll never surpass Sakura."

"I will so!" Sakiko pouted, clenching her fists by her side. "And don't call me Miniature Suri. I'm Sakiko."

"I'll call you what I like, Mini Suri."

Sakiko started to go red with anger while Matsuri just laughed. Madara pretended to be serious, but he was enjoying teasing her.

"Lord Madara!"

There was a call from down the hall. Madara immediately left Matsuri and Sakiko behind.

"What is it?" He asked.

The doctor smiled.

"She's asking for you."

Madara paused. Behind him, Matsuri told Sakiko to go find Izara and Kagami.

"Are you ready?" Matsuri asked him, patting his back. "You're going to be a father again."

Madara nodded.

"Thank you," he suddenly said, causing Matsuri to look at him suspiciously. "For being here, for Izara."

Matsuri smiled.

"Go see Sakura," she said. "I'll bring him in after you have some time together."

With that, Madara walked swiftly down the corridor to the room where Sakura now resided. She looked over at him, exhaustion on her face, but a peaceful and happy smile on her lips.

"Madara," she said quietly. "Come meet our son and daughter."

Madara closed the door quietly behind him, his heart pumping rapidly in anticipation and joy. He walked to the bed and kissed her on the forehead, before glancing down at the two swaddled babies in her arms. He looked at them, so small, so red, and smiled. He took the one closest to him, giving Sakura a break and held the baby in his arms.

"That's the boy," Sakura whispered.

He had a tuft of black hair on his head and smacked his lips sleepily. Madara looked at Sakura, who was looking down at their daughter, her finger lightly poking the tiny nose, and pressing the lips. Madara sat on the bed.

"Where's Izara?" Sakura asked quietly.

"With Kagami," Madara replied. "He'll be here soon."

Sakura smiled tiredly.

"Are you happy?" She asked.

"Of course I am," Madara said, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"What should we call them?" Sakura asked.

Madara looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms.

"Something strong," he said, frowning to think. "Ryuu."

"Ryuu," Sakura breathed softly. "Ryuu Uchiha. I like it."

"And Ayame," Madara said, gazing at his daughter.

Sakura smiled.

"Ayame. Okay. Ryuu and Ayame."

The door creaked open, and Izara shyly poked his head around.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Come here, Izara," Sakura called softly. "Come meet your brother and sister."

There was a brightness in Izara's eyes as he came into the room and clambered onto the bed between them.

"This is Ryuu," Madara murmured quietly.

Izara kneeled and leaned forward to look at his brother.

"He's little," Izara said with childish wonder.

"He's a baby," Madara said.

"You were that little too," Sakura said softly. "Littler, even."

"Really?" Izara asked, eyes wide.

Sakura nodded.

"Come and meet your sister," she said. "This is Ayame."

Izara looked over and gave Ayame a little wave. Sakura put one of her arms around Izara and hugged him.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Izara asked.

"Perfect," Sakura said, smiling fondly and kissing his cheek. "I'm perfect."

* * *

From outside the room, peeking in through a crack in the door, Matsuri, Kagami, and Sakiko watched silently the moment between the family.

Kagami stepped back first and looked up at his mother.

"I've never seen Uncle Madara look like that," he said.

Matsuri smiled at him.

"That's the way your father looked when you and Sakiko were born."

"So it's a parent thing?" Sakiko asked.

Matsuri nodded.

"Yes," she replied. "So. This is a special moment for them. We'll wait a little while longer before we go inside."

"Okay," Sakiko nodded.

"Kuku looks happy," Kagami said. "Izara was really scared the babies would be sick, but I told him they'd be okay. It's not his fault."

Matsuri smiled softly.

"Good boy, Kagami," she said. "Make sure the two of you take good care of Izara, all right?"

"It's a promise," Sakiko said. "He's nice for a five-year-old."

"You're only seven," Kagami snorted.

"And you're only ten," Sakiko snapped.

"And both of you are children and will behave when we're inside the hospital," Matsuri said sternly.

They both looked at the ground guiltily. Matsuri peeked back in the doorway and saw how intimate the moment inside was. Sakura looked exhausted and ready to sleep, so she decided to interrupt with a soft knock. Sakura met her gaze over her children's head and Matsuri felt her eyes fill with tears.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, sounding alarmed.

"Nothing," Matsuri replied with a chuckle. "I'm just happy. Happy that you came here, that I met you, all of it. I'm happy for you, for you both."

"Pull yourself together, Suri," Madara said with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh, hush," Matsuri pouted. "I'll never get used to seeing you hold a baby. You refused to touch Sakiko or Kagami back then."

"I prefer them now," Madara said, smirking.

"You're so mean, Uncle Madara," Sakiko pouted.

"You're a better conversationalist now, but sometimes I wish you wouldn't talk so much," Madara teased her.

Matsuri watched with fondness as they bickered, and as Izara excitedly told Kagami about his new siblings. Matsuri felt a welling of contentment, seeing Sakura look so blissfully happy and smiling. It was the start of a new era, a hitch in Sakura's timeline. Whatever changes would come from Sakura and Madara, Matsuri knew that they could only be good, and she couldn't wait to see how the future would unfold.

* * *

 **Taming the Sarutobi -** **Asami Senju and Haru Sarutobi**

* * *

There was always gossip about Haru Sarutobi in the village. He was handsome and charming, a strong shinobi and very popular with women. So it was a little disconcerting for Asami Senju when she realised that she had a small crush on him. Matsuri and Sakura's teasing didn't help things either. Still, Asami didn't have much hope of anything coming out of her crush. She rarely saw him, and even if she did, she didn't really consider herself noticeable enough to garner his attention. The fact that she and Izuna Uchiha had been in love before he died also hampered things, according to her brother. There were people who thought it would be like stepping on Izuna's memory, especially since Madara had continued to be so kind and supportive to her family. In the end, Asami decided to let things come as they may. She was sure she'd meet a nice man and settle down one day, and there was a fairly handsome merchant who often dropped into the shop for a conversation with her.

It really was mere coincidence that Asami found herself taking care of the drunken Haru at Sakura and Madara's wedding. She really hadn't intended to do it herself, but in the end, she had little choice. He practically passed out on top of her when she'd left for a short walk to refresh herself. That was what had started the strange affair over the next year and a half. He'd been told or discovered himself about what Asami had done that night, and found her to apologise.

Then he just kept appearing. Asami was pleased and flustered. It was good for her shop, at the very least. He often brought his shinobi friends to eat the sweets she made. It wasn't until about six months into this that his friends began to tease him openly in front of her. Then a month later instead of the flippant comments he usually made, he instead asked her on a date in front of them. They were shocked into silence, and Asami, confused and uncertain, rejected him. He laughed and pretended he was all right, that it wasn't a big deal. That hurt her feelings a little, and she didn't see him for a few weeks. Until one day he appeared out of nowhere when she'd decided to go for a walk to the park.

"It's because of the rumours about me, isn't it?" He asked her. "That's why you said no."

She flushed with embarrassment.

"Are - are they true?" She asked, scared to hear the answer.

Haru was quiet.

"Yes," he said eventually.

Asami felt her stomach drop.

"I see," she murmured.

Haru scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I'd like to be friends, at least," he said, smiling at her.

Asami, who saw the slight tremble in his lips, smiled back.

"I thought we were friends."

The tremble disappeared and he grinned with familiar cheekiness.

"Good. So we should know more about each other then."

"I suppose so," Asami replied.

From that moment on, Haru and Asami began to spend their free time together. As friends, he told her. Doing what friends do. They walked, they ate, he helped her with her shopping, and she sometimes mended the clothes he tore while training. It was dangerous for her heart, Asami knew since she wanted to be more than just his friend. But she couldn't really help but want to be close to him. Still, she was wary, and she listened to what people said about him, and then they started to talk about her.

Asami was shocked when she heard from Sakura that Takuma had confronted Haru, after hearing some blatant lies and gossip about her. Their encounter had ended in a fight and reprimands for both of them, and much to Asami's disappointment and sorrow, Haru didn't see her again for four months, and she didn't speak to Takuma during that time at all either.

Over that time, new things started to be said about Haru Sarutobi. He'd stopped frequenting the bars and pubs around the village. The girls wondered where he'd been. They said he was different now, that something must've happened for him to get serious. Asami had butterflies in her stomach at all the possibilities and hopes at what this change meant, not that it was about her, but she wanted it to be. She'd missed him, desperately. It took Matsuri telling her to just go after what she wanted, that Izuna loved her because she was stronger than she looked. How else could the stubborn Izuna have gotten over his prejudices against her clan?

"As much as I'm sure he'd love to beat up Haru, I think he'd rather see you live happily and courageously, rather than like you are now: sitting back and waiting," Matsuri said, not unkindly, but it was the kind of tough love that Asami needed.

She dreamed of Izuna, a good dream, a happy dream and woke up feeling purposeful. She told her mother she couldn't work, and since it was so rare for her to do so, her mother didn't ask any questions. Asami instead walked to the Hokage Tower and asked to see Madara. He was surprised to see her, and she was glad he wasn't particularly busy.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired. "You seem distressed."

Asami grimaced.

"I apologise for interrupting you, but I think - well, it's a little difficult to say, but I wanted to talk about Izuna."

Madara raised an eyebrow.

"What about him?"

Asami opened her mouth and then closed it, frowning. She didn't know how to put it into words.

"Izuna was the first man I ever loved," she said eventually, her cheeks tinged with pink. "It was hard when he found out I was a Senju. He," she paused. "I was really happy that he cared enough for me to overcome his prejudices. I know it wasn't easy for him."

Madara stayed quiet.

"I wondered how he would feel if I… had a second love," she said quietly, looking at the desk between them instead of Madara.

Madara didn't speak for a few moments, and then he sighed.

"It's not necessary to ask the dead for permission to live," he replied. "Nor is it necessary for you to ask me for permission to move on."

Asami swallowed and nodded.

"I will not tell you again, Asami," Madara said. "You will always be someone my clan and myself will honour. It doesn't make you beholden to us."

Asami clenched her hands on her thighs.

"You should show more of this side of you to the village," Asami said with a smile. "People don't expect the amount of kindness you possess."

Madara scoffed.

"It's not kindness, it's common sense." He paused. "The people who matter know, and that's all I care about. The village can think what it wants."

Asami was honoured to be among the ones that mattered to Madara. When she discovered Haru was on a mission, she spoke with her brother, who was relieved that she was speaking to him again.

"Why are the men you fall for always so difficult," he muttered.

Asami narrowed her eyes.

"It is not your decision nor place to interfere unless I ask," she said haughtily.

Takuma looked at her seriously.

"Are you - " he sighed. "Fine, fine. I won't interfere. Just know that if he does anything to hurt you, I will chase him out of the village."

Asami scoffed a laugh.

"As if you could."

Takuma grinned broadly and pulled her into a hug, and Asami had to admit she had missed her stupid big brother. With his blessing, she sought out Haru. Finding out when he was due to return from his mission, and waiting for him at the front gate. Asami was amused and nervous by the expression on his face as he walked through the village gates to find her waiting. He looked the most bewildered she'd ever seen him and even stumbled slightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning, leaving his teammates.

"I have something to say to you," she replied simply.

Haru looked around, presumably looking for her brother.

"We'll wait for you at the tower," one of his teammates said.

Asami swallowed anxiously. Haru nodded at them.

"Asami, I'm dirty and I need to report. Can this wait?"

She knew that if she let him go, he'd just go back to the way he was before. Always keeping out of her line of sight, not speaking. Disappearing.

"Haru Sarutobi, you are a complete fool," Asami said firmly.

He was taken aback by her sudden outburst. They were unusual for her. She looked up at him with determination.

"I am quite in love with you, so if you disappear for fear of my brother, or for damaging my reputation, or whatever it was that kept you away for the last four months, you will be responsible for the breaking of my heart," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "Are you willing to bear that on your shoulders, Haru Sarutobi?"

She stared at him, and he looked back at her, blinking rapidly and looking blank like he didn't understand her.

"Asami…"

Haru, for the first time since Asami had known him, blushed. Haru Sarutobi, who was masterful at keeping cool in any situation, lost it and Asami felt a lift in her heart. He swallowed and looked back at her.

"So, shall we start again then?" He asked, recovering enough to have a small smile on his lips. "Friends?"

Asami shook her head.

"No, Haru, I don't want to be friends with you."

"Good," he replied. "I don't want to be friends with you either, I never did."

He stepped closer and reached out with a dirtied, dusty hand, and caressed her cheek. Asami's eyes fluttered closed at the touch and she felt it all the way into her toes.

"You're so cool, Asami!"

Asami froze and jolted, and Haru jumped, startled at the sudden shout from somewhere near them. From a tree above, Sakura and Matsuri dropped down and grinned sheepishly at the pair of them.

"You're so manly," Matsuri said approvingly to Asami. She turned on Haru. "I can't believe you let her confess her feelings first. What kind of a man are you?" She asked, mostly teasing.

Asami stared at her friends in disbelief, shocked but not surprised to see the two of them. Haru stared at Matsuri.

"I was getting to it," he muttered, blushing again.

"I'm going to tell Natsuo I saw you blushing!" Sakura called to Haru, as she started dragging Matsuri away. "Well done, Asami. You tamed the Sarutobi!"

"Don't you dare!" Haru cried back, alarmed.

Asami started to giggle.

"Sorry for interrupting, Asami!" Sakura waved as the two of them disappeared.

"Kiss her!" Matsuri yelled before they were out of sight.

Haru let out a groan and then joined Asami in laughter. He first kissed her on the forehead when they finally stopped laughing. He didn't kiss her on the lips for some time later. He wanted to do things differently, he told her. Because she was special, and she made him want to be better than he was before. In the end, it was Asami who drew him into their first real kiss, and he was astonished by it and her.

"Asami," he breathed raggedly after she drew away. "I think we ought to get married."

She blinked.

"I love you," she replied.

"Yeah," he said, looking awestruck. "I love you too."


	34. Epilogue: The First and Last

**it's finally here, the end of Sacrifice and Surrender!**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking with me to the end of this story. I hope that you've smiled, laughed, cried, been happy, sad and all of it in-between. I've certainly felt all the emotions in the world as I thought about Sakura's journey through her time travel, loving and losing, grief and feeling again. It's been a heck of a ride.**

 **I am so incredibly blessed to have had a pretty awesome following and loyal reviewers. I want to thank:**

 **\- Salinia  
\- Myrddin Emrys The Third  
** **\- kumera  
** **\- time2read  
\- daliapv . perez  
** **\- loveitasakuxx  
\- asthecookiecrumbles  
\- Elimyyy  
\- Innocence and ****Instinct  
\- angel897  
\- Lorelin**

 **and the others who have been consistently checking-in and dropping reviews and comments. You are very much appreciated! I can't even express it anymore haha.**

 **The next chapter of Willing Sacrifices will be up in the next day or so.** **I hope you read this and want more...** **This is the end of this part of the story...but it's not the end of Sakura... and no promises you'll come out of the Sacrifices Universe with a smile on your face.**

 **much love,**

 **alex**

* * *

 **Epilogue: The First and Last - Sakura's Journals.**

* * *

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _By now, I'm sure you've found out whatever the history books have said about me, and maybe heard things from the older generations. It's very strange to be writing this now for the future you to read. The whole world went a bit crazy after we beat Kaguya, didn't it?_

 _(Thanks for that Obito - kidding, kidding! But please don't do that again.)_

 _At this moment in my life, I'm nineteen years old, and in the last two years since the war, a lot has happened. So much that I know will never be recorded, just in case I'm born again and my identity needs to be protected. Oh, can I ask for your help with that, too? Just in case, you know._ _I do have a few requests to make of you in that regard. Don't stress about it too much, but I definitely want you to make sure that the future me lives up to her full potential, while also making sure that no one is too suspicious. I have some kind of a plan, but that's not important right now. I'll make a note of that later._

 _What I want to do right now, since I know you're probably dying of curiosity, is tell you exactly what happened to me and Itachi. Prepare yourself, because these journals I'm writing for you are going to be even more compelling than your ridiculous Icha Icha!_

 _(That was a joke, but this isn't a fun story at all. Honestly, my hands are shaking writing this down.)_

 _It was a mess when we arrived. We went from one battlefield to another. We came out of the time-travel jutsu in the middle of a Senju-Uchiha battlefield. The first people we saw were Madara and Hashirama. It was jarring, let me tell you._

 _So, in that battle, Tobirama had injured Izuna, and I healed him. Itachi believes that it might have been the injury that ended up killing Izuna in our timeline and it was the first act of changing the future. Both sides retreated and Itachi and I took up residence beside the Naka River, trying to get our bearings. (If you go down there, you might find a tree where I carved our names in it.)_

 _Well, a lot of things happened in the next few days, but basically, we became like neutral territory for Madara and Izuna, and Hashirama and Tobirama. I treated Izuna's wounds, and because they were all suspicious of us, they were trying to figure out who we were. We didn't know exactly what to do, so Itachi decided to ask if there was any remnants or rumours about the Sage of Six Paths, and surprisingly it was Madara who led us in the right direction. But he'd seen Itachi's Sharingan. Itachi said that Madara only kept silent about it and let us go because he knew we would eventually come back._

 _We found a way to contact Asura and Indra Otsutsuki. The less said about that, the better. There are enough secrets to be written in these journals, and you know as well as I do that the power that family has shouldn't be spoken off. Indra and Asura told us we could never go back to our time, and that it was our task to stop Zetsu. That's why we were taken, because they bonded with us through Naruto and Sasuke, and we could connect with Hashirama and Madara. We didn't take it well at first, and I'd never seen Itachi lose his cool like he did with them._

 _But, despite that, we settled into our new reality slowly. We saw the village develop, we watched Hashirama and Tobirama and Madara and Izuna… it was a privilege._

 _Itachi believed our coming back in time with Indra's curse being broken triggered a reversal of the curse within Madara. I think he was right. Madara was changed over time. He's changed now, he's not the same he was when we fought him. Everything is different now. But more about that later._

 _We researched as much as we could to try and discover how to seal away Zetsu without the powers given to either Naruto or Sasuke. In the end, Itachi's plan was the one we thought of the day after we'd spoken to the brothers. They wouldn't have brought us back if we couldn't fix things ourselves, and we hoped they were right._

 _Well, I'll admit something to you now. Itachi and I fell in love during that time. Don't smile like that, old man. If we didn't have each other, I think we might have lost ourselves in grief and despair. But the love we felt… it came from a different place. A place that we'd been building for years._

 _Before long, the time to face Zetsu came. It came faster than expected, and we didn't anticipate the way he went around confronting us. We'd been trying to draw Zetsu out. Zetsu targeted Madara, and the battle was… I wish I could go back and change it._

 _Zetsu took Madara, hoping Izuna would come for his brother, and Izuna did. Zetsu took control of them both and drained their chakra so they'd have no choice. He forced Madara to rip out his own eyes and replace them with Izuna's before Zetsu killed Izuna and made Madara watch. What we were told, that Madara took Izuna's eyes by force - it had to have been wrong. If Izuna was dying, he would have given his eyes to Madara. They loved each other, Madara couldn't have taken his eyes purposefully for power. But, Zetsu...That creature… He forced something like the Final Battle, in the same place, just at a different time._

 _We were all there. The Nine-Tails, and a Zetsu-controlled Madara. Hashirama, Tobirama, Itachi, and I. We waited for the right time when Madara was separated from the Nine-Tails. That was my job. I provoked Zetsu by using Kaguya. Hashirama fought Kurama, and when Madara was free, I almost had my chakra drained by Zetsu until Itachi came to my rescue._ _Itachi sealed Zetsu with the sword of his Susanoo, and Zetsu was gone, but...the battle wasn't over._ _Itachi…Itachi joined the fight against the Nine-Tails while I got Madara to safety and treated him._

 _Things didn't turn out like we wanted after._ _Kakashi…he died. Itachi died. The Nine-Tails came for me, and both Tobirama and Itachi moved to save me from the blow, and Itachi was caught up in the attack and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save him._

 _Itachi died. He died a hero, he died after sealing Zetsu, he died after saving me._ _He made me feel alive, and I loved him so much. I understand you better now, I think - if I can say that. About how you became the way you were, and why Lady Tsunade left the village after Dan died._

 _I hope that when he's reborn, you can try and help him too. To take him from his solitude and show him a better way to live, show him kindness and softness and teach him like you taught us._

 _I can't write anymore for now, my hand hurts._ _My heart hurts._

 _I'll write again soon._

 _Love,_

 _Sakura_

* * *

 _Kakashi,_

 _All these journals and there is something I never mentioned._

 _I can't even begin to explain and I can't bear to write it down._

 _This is my last entry, everything else you can find out from Ayame and her allies._

 _I'm sorry this falls to you. I'm sorry I couldn't do more, that I failed._

 _I don't know where it all went wrong... I was naive._

 _Please, Kakashi. Save him. And if you can't, save everyone else._

 _I'm sorry, Kakashi._

 ** _I'm so sorry._**

* * *

 **Willing Sacrifices - Sacrifices Universe 3**

 _Kakashi and Obito were only meant to say their final good-byes, but the Sage of Six Paths had other plans._

 _Choosing to return to the days of their youth, Kakashi, Obito, and Rin find themselves in a world a bit different to the one they remembered, and yet the same in many ways._

 _The trio finds themselves facing new and old dangers as they unravel the mystery of the past to save the future._

 _Still, it all kind of sucked for Kakashi and Obito, who should've thought the whole 'change the world' thing through more when they realised they'd gone from grown men to puny kids again._ _Not that Rin minded, she was just glad to have her teammates back, and no way was she going to let them get into trouble again._

 _Probably._


End file.
